A Long Overdue Fix
by End of Grace
Summary: 30 years after "You Can't Fix What Is Not Broken," Adam Edge is hired to be the new Security Guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. What has happened in all those years? Is Matt still around? Is Dahl? And where did Jeremy get that scar? So many questions... But first, Adam has to survive five nights. And it seems some of the animatronics have got their eyes on him... And his pants.
1. A Long Overdue Fix

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

A/N: STOP! Before you read any further this is the fourth part of "The Fix Series". If you haven't read them this will not make any sense! Please read those first and come back to this! Caught up? Great! Now...You Didn't like the last chapter of the last story huh? Want to know what happened to all the characters during the thirty years you're missing? Well here you are! Jeez! You were ruthless! Look I know some of you don't like the whole idea of backflashing and such but guess what...that's what's going to happen, I'm going to be creative about it so it won't be too bad, but I wanted element of mystery in this, so you'll find out what happened more or less when Adam does, sometimes before if you look for all the right pieces.

This fic has been beta read by the wonderful DrLevoda! She also has written FNAF fanfiction and I highly recommend reading them.

Also this will have the Sister location in it! Have you seen the trailer? No? GO! NOW! Watched it? So creepy! But I have a small theory. Baby says in the trailer "Don't hold it against us" and "You don't know what we've been though". I think this is linked to the message played in FNAF 3 on the fourth night. "There has been a slight change of company policy concerning the use of the suits. After learning of an unfortunate incident at the SISTER LOCATION involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures. The company has deemed the suits unfit for employees" My guessing is that employees have been left to bleed out in the suits and the animatronics have been left to rot in an underground facility. What are your ideas?

Also I have fanart by pudddddding of Shadow in his adult form. You can find it here.  post/144610157567/took-me-a-while-but-it-was-time-for-another-bigger

Anyway enough from me! On with the chapter!

Chapter One: A Long Overdue Fix

Adam Edge had just turned eighteen when he and his family moved into the large apartment building. It wasn't in the best neighborhood, but it had gone some recent renovations, not to mention it was the cheapest his mom could afford that met all their needs. It wasn't too far from the college where he was going to learn about robotics, nor was it too far for his siblings to walk to school as well. His mother had also gotten a job in town. The most important thing was that he was finally getting his own room. It had been hell on earth sharing with his six year old brother, though his fourteen years old twin sisters didn't mind sharing a room. Of course the downside of having his own room was that he had to get a job. Their apartment was on the second floor, along with the landlord, an older man called Mr. McBear and one

other.

As they were getting boxes out of the van, he appeared and Adam felt his heart leap into his throat. He was a tall man with a heart shaped face and bright green eyes. Despite his long white/silver hair he didn't look that old, though he did need a cane to walk around, something about a leg injury.

"Hello...it seems you're my new neighbours. Would you like a hand?" he asked shifting his bag on his shoulder.

"No, but thanks anyway," said Adam's mother, "I hope we're not making too much noise for you?"

"Not at all, I happen to make quite a bit of noise in my apartment myself, so if it ever gets on your nerves be free to come and yell at me." the man said with a smile. Adam tried not to blush, but there was something about that smile, and not to mention those long legs. Once all their boxes were inside and they started to unpack.

The landlord came by. He was accompanied by an older man who's hair was peppered over with gray and had dark bags under his eyes.

"If you have any problems please feel free to call me, and if you have any trouble from the guy down the hallway, come and get me right away, I will sort him out for you."

Adam rolled his eyes at the older man, doubting very much that the other guy was any trouble, besides he had his own problems... finding a job.

-Continuing on from the end of the last story-

Adam listened closely to Jeremy's instructions as he went over the switchboard and the monitor. He also went over the odd behaviours that people displayed when they were doing something they shouldn't and what to watch out for.

"The animatronics are able to scan people and find them on the criminal data base. Any perv' comes in here, the animatronics jump them before they can do anything, and we call the police. Ok... that covers all the humans, now, on to the animatronics, during the day you shouldn't have any problems with them. They do their job and we do ours. The problem is at night time, where they come back online, you see they need to keep moving about a little bit to stop their joints from locking up. Also they don't really have a night mode, but they do know that people aren't meant to be here, so if they see you they're going to think you're one of them, but just out of costume… and believe me," said Jeremy, his voice going deeper, "You really don't want to be stuffed in a Freddy suit."

Adam resisted the need to roll his eyes again as he took his turn looking over the monitors. He watched the kids being entranced by the singing and dancing rabbits and bears and how the parents seemed almost oblivious to what was going on around them. Then he noticed the black bunny leading a small boy away from the others and heading towards the back hallway.

"What's he doing with that kid?" he asked pointing to the monitor. Jeremy looked up and sighed as he rubbed his face.

"For crying out loud! Quick! Head them off at the men toilets will you?! GO NOW!" Jeremy snapped as he pointed out the left door. Adam quickly got to his feet and stumbled out the door and down the hall, not noticing Jeremy's smirking face. Adam ran down the hall, but he couldn't see the black rabbit anywhere, and assumed that he had already taken the boy into the toilets. What the hell is a robot doing taking a child to the toilet anyway?! He slammed the door open and stood there with an open mouth at what he saw. The small boy stood there at

the urinal doing his business while….the rabbit was doing his...with a large black cock in between his paws.

"That's it Danny. Now give it a good shake... that's it." said the bunny when he saw Adam and nodded in his direction, "Hello Adam. We'll be done in a minute. Danny, we need to wash our hands first before going back out there."

Adam watched as the bunny's cock slid back in between its legs. There was a sharp clicking sound before the bunny went over to the sink with the small boy and started to wash their hands.

"Will you be alright going back to the games without me Danny? I just want to speak to Adam here."

"Do you need to help him go to the toilet too?" The boy asked looking at Adam with curiosity.

"Only if he needs me too." smiled the bunny as Adam went bright red as the small boy walked past him.

"Err... um… Jeremy said... um... I better check...err…" Adam stutter, as the large black and purple bunny pulled him into the toilets.

"Jeremy is being a troll," smirked the bunny, "He wanted you to see me taking a piss and get the shock out of the way"

"Right…" said Adam quickly washing his hands, mainly for something to do, so he wasn't just staring at the animatronic.

"Don't take it personally, Jeremy most likely did this for a laugh or to prepare you for the night shift. Certain….animatronics….can get adventurous." said Shadow as he left. Adam dried his hands angrily and stomped off back to the security room where Jeremy was sitting with a wide grin on his face.

"Get an eye full kid?"

"Very funny old man," Adam snapped as he slumped into his seat, "Any real reason as to why it was necessary for me to see that Bunny's dong?"

Jeremy cracked up laughing "Dong? Is that what you kids call it now? I thought it would give you a little heads up."

"Yeah... Err… Shadow was it? Said that certain animatronics can get adventurous... whatever that means…"

"It means over the years I've caught Freddy no more than a little over a dozen times over the last couple of years with his dong out and another dong up his rump." said Jeremy calmly as he drank his coffee.

"Wha?... Err... You're saying they... I mean... They can have…" Adam felt his heart racing as he looked at Jeremy, hoping it was another joke.

"Don't worry kid, if they capture you tonight, they'll only be stuffing you into a suit," said Jeremy, patting him on the back. Then he walked back to the monitor and frowned as he picked up his walkie talkie "Freddy? Freddy?! Come in?"

Adam frowned as he looked at the screen and saw the large bear was holding its wrist. Jeremy got up and placed the walkie talkie back on the table.

"Just wait here, I'll be right back." said Jeremy as he ran out of the room. Adam watched as the purple bear took over the stage from the older bear as Jeremy came running in and had the bear slightly leaning on him as he brought him to the back corridor. He could hear them talking as they came towards the office.

"Jeez Freddy...how many times has it locked on you? You really need to tell-"

"He's too busy….still trying to find a way to help…." The old bear spoke breathlessly as he

came into the security room. "Oh and what's this? Shoplifter?"

Jeremy chuckled, "Nope! Adam Edge, meet the one and only Freddy Fazbear, Freddy meet Adam….He's going to be our new guard."

Freddy blinked his optics, "Are you sure? He isn't that much taller than my Sooty when he first turned online."

Jeremy laughed and Adam huffed loudly, "Fine, I'm not a tall, bulky guy, but could one of them do this?"

Adam yanked his bag on to the table and opened it, pulling out a small pair of pliers and took a hold of Freddy's injured servo. Freddy and Jeremy shared a look as Adam made quick work of repairing it.

"So how is it?" Adam asked as Freddy twisted it, this way and that, before he patted Adam on the head.

"Not bad kid but that won't let you off the hook tonight," said Freddy with an eerie smile, "But we might leave you alive… You could be useful. How did you know what to do?"

"I have a younger brother… and sisters too. They were always a bit heavy handed with their toys and I always ended up fixing them. Kinda' what got me into electronics and stuff…"

"Maybe **He** was right about you after all kid," Jeremy muttered as Freddy left to go back to the main floor. "I think you'll do too, the last thing I need you to do before you come back tonight is introduce yourself to Bonnie. Now, he's the big purple bunny and he's usually the first one out in the evening, so make nice with him and maybe he'll go easy on you."

Adam picked up his bag and coat, "Right, make friends with the rabbit, got it."

"Oh and one more thing," said Jeremy as he grabbed Adam by the scruff of his shirt. "If a large gold bear looking like Freddy's turns up here… be extra nice and polite ok? It's also the only time you can leave the office and call out for Freddy. Now just a last word so you're covered. You get here before midnight, so you're in the office on time. A little after that, the animatronics will start to move, they will come down these corridors and you will have only a little time to close the doors before they get you. This will continue till six am unless Goldie turns up and then the actives are suspended. Got all that?"

"Yes sir. See you tonight."

"Oh...I won't be here kid...I thought you understood that"

"What? I'm here on my OWN?" said Adam in slight disbelief and also a sense of dread well up from his stomach.

"Oh...you won't be alone kid, you're only going to wish you were, now, get going and don't forget to say hello to Bonnie." said Jeremy as he placed a key in Adam's hand and then pushed him out of the room before slamming the door shut in his face.

"He's just being a troll!" Adam thought as he turned to look down the corridor and gulped. Had it always been this dark? He walked briskly until he was almost blinded again by the bright lights on the main floor. He was about to make a break to the doors when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the large purple bunny, sitting quietly to himself strumming his guitar. Adam went to leave, he wanted to… but just looking at the bunny, he changed his mind, for some reason the bunny looked so sad.

"Um… Hi…" he said feeling really stupid as the bunny stopped and looked up at him with a friendly smile.

"Hello little boy, want to learn to play the guitar?"

"No, but thanks... I've had a few lessons... but, err... you see, my name is Adam... I'm the new night guard."

Adam backed off slightly when he saw Bonnie's red optics light up slightly, but then the bunny smiled, "Oh… **He** said there was going to be a new guard... but he didn't say it would be such a young one. Yet we really do need a fourth guard you know... maybe even more if the fourth location goes through."

"So... there are three other guards other than me?" Adam asked curiously.

"Yes. Jeremy has been here the longest; Mark as well. Then a year after him came Jack, and now you. But of course-" Bonnie then chuckled, "You have to survive first. But I'm sure you'll be fine."

Adam simply nodded and went to leave again when he noticed something odd on Bonnie's left servo, a silver ring, with small engraving. What was an animatronic doing with such a thing?

"Are you alright?" Bonnie asked looking a little concerned.

"Huh? No I'm good. Well... see you later I guess." said Adam as he quickly left the pizzeria. He swiftly climbed on his bike and started to peddle away, but even then he felt as if he was being called back or even being watched by that place… And it gave him the creeps.

-Line Break-

Adam was sitting at the kitchen table with his family eating cold pizza, ignoring most of the chatter coming from his sisters and mother while his brother shouted for attention, the kitchen itself was in shambles with half empty boxes.

"So honey… how did your first day go with your job?" his mother asked as she helped herself to another slice.

"It was interesting... But it seems I've got to do this probation thing where I got to do five nights there as a night guard, or something like that." said Adam, looking down at his slice of cheese pizza.

"Wait, at night? Are you serious?" said his mother indignantly, "Surely that's against the law?"

"Mom, I'm eighteen. It's fine. Besides it's actually a legal requirement for me to do it. I can't back out of the job until I do the five days."

"I want to go to Pirates Cove!" said Peter as he shoved another slice into his mouth, his cheeks covered in sauce. "My friends say they have real pirates and an ice cream machine!"

"Yeah, cause what pirate doesn't like ice cream." Adam said sarcastically and quickly ducked his head when his mother gave him that look.

"Some of the guys at our school have been trying to sneak into 'Nightmare Realm'," said Poppy excitedly, "They say that the animatronics there are really alive and if anyone breaks the rules they're taken out back and are never seen again."

"Which of course is rubbish." said Holly, the other, more serious twin, "That place has an age requirement on it because of the games and because they also sell alcohol. It's practically a nerd's paradise… which means it's the perfect place for you, Adam."

"Shut the hell up Holly!" Adam snapped and slammed his hand down on the table as his sisters giggled.

"Adam!" his mother snapped as she looked at her daughters, "And you two! That is enough! I don't want to hear that you two have been anywhere near that place. Is that clear?!"

The room became heavily quite as everyone suddenly looked down at their plates no longer wanting to eat. Adam watched as his mother sighed and rubbed her face, her eyes almost full of tears and he felt like a jerk. Things had been hard... really hard on his mom especially

since his old man had walked out on all of them and emptying out their bank account. They sold their flat and his mother changed to jobs with more hours and his younger siblings all changed schools.

"I'm going to get some sleep before I go to work… May I be excused?" he asked. His mother nodded but didn't even look at him as he quickly stood up and retreated to his room. It was nice to have his own room, even if it was the smallest one in the building; at least it had a large window with a nice view of the city. He couldn't wait to earn enough money to pay for paint and such. His mom had promised he could do it up himself. He fell on to his bed and quickly set his alarm for eleven as he flipped over to stare at the ceiling. He needed to relieve some stress. He pulled down his pants and boxers and started to jerk off. His mind tossing and turning from good looking girls with large breasts to really good looking guys willing to suck him off, he didn't care about his preferences... maybe his old man had more than he let on... but he hadn't really decided whether or not he liked guys more than girls yet. Then he thought about his new neighbor. That guy was hot, almost model hot, it was a shame about his leg though but it almost added to the guy's charm. He wondered about him and wondered why the landlord had such a beef with him, he didn't seem like the kind of guy to cause trouble. Maybe they were old lovers or something.

"Damn it!" Adam grumbled as he let his limp dick go. "Got to stop thinking and get some sleep."

-Line Break-

Adam arrived at the pizzeria with ten minutes to spare. The place was in pitch darkness save for the one light in the car park. Adam pulled out the key he had been given and opened the employee door and went in. He used his phone to help him as the corridor was in darkness, to either side there were doors, most likely storage rooms. He walked slowly down the dark hallway, trying to remember where the security room was. He had only taken a few steps past the second door when he heard the sound of someone crying.

"Hello?"

The crying stopped and Adam gulped as he quickened his pace to get to the security room before midnight. He quickly put his bag and coat down and looked over at the locked box and music box playing softly. He really wanted to know more about it by the looks of things, whatever had been locked up; they had been in there for a while if the dust on the box was anything to go by. He reached out to touch the box when suddenly the phone started to ring. Adam leapt backwards and rushed over to seat, knocking the phone over before scrambling to pick it up.

"Hello, err, hi this is-"

"Hello Hello? I wanted to record a message for you on your first night. I actually worked in the office before you and have just finished my last week. Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, 'Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike; where fantasy and fun comes to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced. Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.

Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay?"

Adam felt his heart leap into his throat. What the actual fuck? They had a policy for missing and dead people. Was this for real? Wasn't he meant to be doing something right now? And this wasn't Jeremy on the phone, the voice was all wrong.  
"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh, something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long," the voice continued unaware of Adam's panic "Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"

Adam reached for a bin and vomited. These things… killed people? He had heard rumours but that was just that...rumours. Now he was locked in a building with half a dozen of these killing machines. He looked on the screen and saw them all standing on the stage. At least until he counted and realized that Bonnie wasn't on the stage. He quickly flipped through the cameras and found Bonnie looking up at the camera at the end of the hallway. Adam fell off of his seat with a scream and then he scrambled to his feet, quickly slamming on the panel to shut the door as Bonnie suddenly appeared.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT!" Adam panted for breath as he tried to get back on his feet. There was a loud bang on the glass to his left and Adam saw Chica looking in, her sharp teeth on display in an eerie smile. Adam quickly slammed that door shut too and slumped into his seat. He looked down at his switch board and noticed a small timer with the label saying doors. Which meant the doors would spring back open after about half a minute, meaning he had to be on his guard should the animatronics still be out there, which, luckily for him, both Bonnie and Chica had moved on. Adam took a second to take a breath and quickly tried to keep an eye on the animatronics. For the first hour it seemed it was just Bonnie and Chica walking about but when 2 am came about so did Shadow and Sooty. They had gotten close a couple of times but Adam was quick to shut the doors. Suddenly from above him, came a loud clatter and banging, followed by some heavy moaning. He slowly tilted his head towards the ceiling and then looked around the walls to where the sound was coming from; until he saw the large air vent where there was a pair of dark eyes looking down at him. Adam stayed very still, praying to whatever god that could hear him that the animatronic would spare him.

" **Excuse** **me, little boy?"** came a deep gruff voice sounding awfully pitiful, " **I seemed to be a bit stuck...** **could you possibly** **help me?"**

Adam bit his lip and brushed his hair out of his brown eyes. If he helped the animatronic out, it could end up killing him... but then... he peered at the animatronic again and could just make out some gold like fur. Was this the animatronic Goldie he was told to be extra nice to?

"Ok... um, hang tight, I'll get you down from there." said Adam as he dragged his chair over and stood on it to remove the vent and was surprised to see it was screwed on. He pulled it off and grabbed the bear's servos and pulled. After a few minutes and after finding the bear wasn't really stuck, Adam sat on the floor with a very tatty, smelly, old looking version of Freddy.

" **Thanks kiddo. Thought the worst for a moment there.** "

"No problem. Though what were you doing in there, Goldie?" Adam asked, his curiosity getting the better of him again.

" **Freddy insists I stay in my room these days. Says I'm not up to entertaining kids anymore. Which is silly!** **I taught him and the others all they know and my version of row your boat is always the best. Father said so,** " said Goldie cheerfully, " **After all I'm the star of the diner!"**

"Diner? No... Goldie this is a pizzeria…" said Adam softly, not wanting to upset the old bear.

" **Pizzeria?** **Father did want** **one...** **or was it Freddy… Is Springtrap** **about? He could tell you.** "

The old bear seemed confused and really upset, as large oily tears seemed to spill from his eyes. Adam quickly reached for the desk and looked for some tissues but also found a pack of happy family cards.

"Here, Goldie! Use these to clean your face and then if you like... we can play cards?" said Adam holding up the pack. Goldie large toothless smile was all the answer he needed.

Shadow walked down the main corridor towards the security room. He, personally, hated these tests. Sure he understood why his papa and his uncles and aunt did it in their day, but there was no reason to do it now. Besides, Adam seemed a nice guy and if they became friends with him, he would be nice to them and wouldn't cause them problems. Still, Freddy's words were law inside the pizzeria and he had to follow them. He wondered what face he should pull to scare Adam when he heard a familiar voice coming from inside the security room. He walked up quietly and leaned against the wall to peek in, as not to scare Adam out of his skin, but he gave himself quite the shock instead at what he saw. Adam was sitting opposite of Uncle Goldie on the floor playing a card game, his uncle enjoying every moment of it. Adam looked up and freezes, his eyes bulging with fear. Shadow simply gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Adam seemed to relax and mouthed, "Go get Freddy!" before turning to Goldie and asking if he has any bakers. Shadow smiled at Goldie's smug face and quickly rushed back to the main floor where Uncle Freddy was still resting on the stage.

Adam had lost badly to Goldie and the young man was more than certain that the old bear had cheated when Freddy turned up. He quickly looked Goldie over, as if checking for any injuries or harm before relaxing and dropping to his knees.

"Hey Goldie," he said softly nuzzling his mate's ear. Goldie blinked and then there was a buzzing sound coming from him that made Adam flinch as did Freddy, when it stopped, Goldie turned to Freddy.

" **Hey Honeypot!** **I was just teaching the kid to play cards until his mother comes and gets him. Want to join in?"**

"No, I'm alright. But would you mind if I speak to your young friend here first? I want to make sure his mom is coming for him."

"I'll play with you, Uncle Goldie." said Shadow as he knelt down on the floor beside Goldie, Goldie excitedly explaining the rules to "Bonnie". Freddy shook his head sadly and turned to Adam who was still sitting on the floor and jerked his head towards the other end of the room.

"Thank you Adam... for looking after Goldie," said Freddy with a sad sigh, "I thought he would stay in our room…"

"Yeah... he came through the vents… but then told me he was stuck… even though he wasn't," said Adam looking over at Goldie, "That buzzing noise... it was his processor wasn't it?"

"It was... not to mention... his memory chip... there are some days when he knows what's

been going on... other days he thinks…."

"He's in a diner? Sorry, he mentioned it."

Freddy smiled, "The Diner was where Goldie was built by our creator some fifty to almost sixty years ago now."

"Wha? You guys are that old and still in good working order? How?" Adam asked in shock.

Freddy smiled but it seemed melancholy to Adam as he spoke in a soft whisper. "A young guard, with a degree in engineering, he saved us from closing down, helped us and the business… but... at a terrible personal cost to him… but he has never let us down... and we owe him a great deal."

Adam frowned and looked at Goldie again "Isn't there anything he could do for Goldie?"

"He could… has done... but Goldie has asked him not to." with that, Freddy straightened up and patted Adam on the back, "Well you made it for the first couple of hours, so I guess we'll call this a pass. But don't think for a moment that your second night is going to be easier, because it's not, you're going to The Cove… and Foxy is very fast despite his age. Now I'll go and do the rounds and leave you to play." Adam smiled and went to join in the card game when Freddy reached out and touched his shoulder gently. "And Adam... Thank you. Because of his processor and memory, we can't allow him to be on the shop floor. He gets so lonely, so thank you for playing with him."

Adam nodded again and watched Freddy step forward and kiss Goldie on the head before leaving the office.

" **Kid, do you want to join in? We're playing happy families.** " said Goldie as he started to deal the cards.

"Sure Goldie." said Adam as he sat on the floor next to Shadow who simply smiled at him.

" **Bonnie, the kid has never played before so go easy on him ok? And since I** ' **m the oldest I get to go first too.** " said Goldie as he handed out the cards.

"Does that bother you... him calling you Bonnie?" Adam whispered behind his cards.

"No," said Shadow with a smile, "I do look a lot like my papa, so I understand it's easy to get me mixed up with him but it really hurts Sooty when Goldie asks who he is."

"Why? I thought Sooty was Freddy's son." asked Adam as he handed Goldie his fishmongers.

"And Goldie's; they're mates after all and Sooty is their second son."

"Second… but I thought Sooty was Freddy's heir?" said Adam and then noticed that Shadow's ears flopped down and his smile had disappeared.

"They had another son... an older one... he was destroyed a long time ago while I was still a kit. I don't know all the details but it hit Goldie really hard."

Adam noticed that Shadow's optics momentarily glanced at the locked box but said nothing as Shadow took all of Goldie's Butchers.

"Shadow um… do you have any Greengrocers?" Adam asked seeing as he had the Mr. and Mrs.; Shadow handed over one card, it was the daughter. Then Adam waited for Goldie to ask for a card but kept his head turned to Shadow.

"I never really apologized for earlier... in the toilet... so um... Sorry."

"Don't worry about it… but if you want to make it up to me, you can always show me yours." said Shadow with a slight grin and burst out laughing at how red Adam's face went but both boys jumped when Goldie dumped all his cards to the floor and yelled, " **GIN"**

Adam staggered up the stairs to his apartment building. After a dozen games of card games

Goldie decided they all needed a nap and pulled out the emergency blankets that was stored there and lied down to sleep, insisting that Adam and "Bonnie" do the same. Shadow told him to play along until Goldie fell asleep and then the real Bonnie and Freddy would take Goldie back to his room. So they lied there, talking softly, while the older bear fell into sleep mode.

Turns out the security officer that Freddy had spoken about had also built Shadow and Sooty, Chica's cupcake Swirl and had a hand in most of the Nightmare animatronics as well. He had wanted to ask more but got told by Freddy who came to pick up Goldie to get back to work and not to worry too much about them for the rest of the evening. He yawned loudly as he got to his door when he noticed a rather odd looking box in front of it addressed to him. It didn't have his address on it, or any stamps or postage marks. He carried it inside and quietly went to his room, not wanting to wake his mother or siblings up. The box wasn't all that heavy, not really that big nor did it rattle when he shook it. He sat down on his bed and unwrapped the box. Inside was a cupcake, a little larger than a standard one and felt of foam. It had a bright blue wrapper on the bottom and bright pink icing on the top with a single candle with a fake flame. There was a small card in the bottom of the box as well. Adam took it in his free hand and read it aloud.

"Here, she will be most helpful to you in the next four days at your job, just press the small button on the bottom of her base to wake her up. She'll tell you the rest."

Adam arched an eyebrow at this as he placed the card down and turned the cupcake over and pressed the small button as instructed. The little cake rattled and rumbled in his hand when suddenly its candle came on and its wide eyes opened and locked on to him.

"Hello!" she said happily "I'm your handy dandy cupcake! My name is Cherry 2.0. I can hold and download lots of data and information for you as well as music and video files. I'm also really good at remembering dates and important events too. So how may I help you today, Adam?"

To Be Continued…

Please Review!

A/N WHAT? I never said you would never see her again now did I?

 **B/N: Mwahaha! It is I! The beta reader! Hopefully, you won't see any** **of End** **of Grace's mistakes! Bye!**


	2. Cove of Sadness

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

A/N: Wow, you guys really don't like this do you? Thanks for all that reviewed and favorited/followed, but what I don't get is why you're all asking where Mike is? He was right there in chapter one! Oh Well. Look, Mike is in this and he is still the main character, but I felt he just needed a little time out of the spotlight is all. Just PLEASE stick with me for the next two chapters or so. I won't let you down, I promise. Again the lovely DrLevoda has beta read for me, **(Hallo! I'm the one in black!)** and if you still need some good FNAF fanfiction, please go over to her page and read and review her works. **(Or not, some of them aren't that good, or incomplete, I'm a tad lazy. -Dr Levoda)** Enjoy the chapter!

A/N 2: I'm sorry! I think I've corrected the spacing issue! I've reposted this three times and had the same issue again and again. Should be fixed now.

Chapter 2: The Cove of Sadness

Adam looked down at the slightly large cupcake, his jaw hung like a swing ball, as he openly gaped at her... It. She stared back at him, her bright blue optics looking at him in a puzzled fashion, the light on the flame going on and off.

"Um… Are you ok?" She asked, blinking at him, "Have you had enough sleep? Or have you just finished your first night?"

"You know about the pizzeria?" Adam asked as he sat up straight and held the cupcake up to his face.

"Of course!" said the cupcake proudly, "I'm a second generation animatronic, and my creator thought it best to give me as much history about the pizzeria as possible, so you don't get your facts mixed up with media fiction."

Media fiction? Does she mean rumours or badly covered stories? Wait a sec, she said she was a second generation too, which means she was built by the security guard.

"Cherry, you were built by the same security guard that built Shadow and… Err, Sooty, right?"

"Yes! Our Creator is wonderful and nice, you'll like him, he said you're doing a robotics degree in the same college he took his engineering." said Cheery sounding awful smug and proud.

Adam tried to process the information but the lack of sleep was making it hard.

"Ok... Cherry... look, I've got to sleep... I need at least four hours before getting up for college…"

"Okey Dokey!" said Cherry happily, "Alarm all set for four hours time. You may sleep away."

"Thanks…" Adam muttered as his head hit the pillow and very quickly fell asleep.

A few hours later, Adam was running out of the door, having shoved Cherry into his backpack, he quickly ran to get the bus. He had to go to the main office and fill in a load of forms. Cherry sat on the side and often helped him by pointing little things out or things he missed. She was handy through his lectures too, sure he was getting some odd looks, but it didn't bother him. When college finally finished he got the bus to the outer part of the city. Cherry peeked out from the zip in his bag and frowned slightly as she bounced to get Adam's attention.

"What is it Cherry?" Adam asked as he opened his bag to look at the cupcake.

"Adam, this bus is the 571, which isn't going back to the apartments…"

"That's right, we're going to Pirate's Cove…"

"But according to my data you're not meant to be here until Midnight tonight."

"Yeah, but I don't know the layout of the store, or of the animatronics either, so I thought I'd go there now and check it out."

"Good idea! Would you like to know what I know about The Cove?" She asked, sounding excited.

"Sure, but just keep your voice down a bit, ok?" said Adam as an older woman looked over and then shook her head.

"The cove only opened 31 years ago and was named after the original pirate's cove from Freddy's Fazbear Pizzeria that had been closed since the bite of 87. Foxy had been redesigned and Mangle had been fixed after being left in pieces for many years."

"Wait... so this Foxy animatronic was responsible for the bite?" Adam asked, remembering what the phone call had said about the victim.

"That's what was told to the media, but it was a cover up from the then CEO. The CEO who wanted to get the pizzeria closed, had paid the then guard to mess with one of the animatronics, who then attacked a man who was abusing a child at the time. Foxy took the blame, so the then animatronic who was to blame was able to get fixed, but not until a few years later."

"Ok... so it's just the two foxes?" Adam asked but he was sure he was wrong.

"Nope!" smiled Cherry, "Foxy is Captain and Mangle is the first mate. Their son Mangy is second mate. The twins, BB and Betty are there and so is Bonnie Blu too."

"Bonnie Blu? Is he related to Bonnie at Freddy's?"

"Yes, his little brother. All the bunnies in the restaurants are siblings or their offspring."

"I don't know what is weirder, that they see each other as siblings or mates or the fact that they can have kids," Adam muttered as the bus pulled in at his stop and he quickly got off. The Cove was built to look like it was a pirate ship outside, even had a pirate's flag flying from the roof. They were even palm like trees and sand everywhere, it was cheesy to the extreme, but it was a place for kids and Adam begrudgingly admitted to himself, had they lived here when he was a kid, he most likely would have been a fan. He was about to walk up to the doors when he noticed something around the back that Freddy's didn't have. He walked up to the fence and opened the gate to a garden-like play area, with a slide and swing set, and a large bench off to the side that was under the shade of a palm tree. There were also very beautiful flower beds as well, with very colourful flowers accompanied by a sign asking children to leave them alone. Adam walked up to the bench and saw a plaque there with elegant writing; he leaned in for a closer look and then pulled out Cherry.

"Cherry, can you have a look at this for me?"

"Sure... I know what it is!"

"Good can you tell me about it?"

"It's a bench! People sit on it and…"

"No Cherry," Adam laughed and shook his head, "I meant what was on the plaque. It reads, 'In memory of our loving father and creator, Mr. Fred McBear. May he rest in peace with the angels in Heaven.' My Landlord is called Mr. McBear, could he be related?"

"No information on landlord, but Mr. Fred McBear was the original owner of Freddy's diner and pizzeria. He also created all first generation animatronics. He was also a manger up until the bite of 87, and then he went into retirement, but still had ownership over the animatronics."

"Wait so the ownership of the animatronics and the business are two separate things?"

"That was the case up until fifteen years ago... I only have very limited data on the incident; the most important thing is that both the three buildings and the animatronics are all owned by one person again." Cherry explained as Adam rubbed the back of his neck. The history of this place was crazy and complicated, once his computer was up and running he was going to have to do some research on the place. He turned around and looked down at the flower beds, when he saw something that made the hair on his arms stand on end. In each of the beds was a sign post with a plaque on it. The first had a cupcake on it and read Toy Chica, the second had a top hat and read Toy Freddy, and the third had a spring coil on it and read Springtrap.

"Cherry... Who…?"

"They're the names of deactivated animatronics," said Cherry sadly, "Adam... can we go inside now please… this place is making my circuits twist."

"Yeah... I think we better too," said Adam as he quickly exited the garden and walked into the pizzeria. It wasn't as bright as Freddy's but it certainly was colourful and a lot noisier. Smaller children ran around and sang along with the music near a stage where two pirate fox's where dancing. He stepped in a little more and almost bumped into two human animatronics both only as high as his waist. The boy was holding a lot of balloons and the girl was blowing bubbles.

"Welcome to the Cove! Would you like to order first or find a table?"

"Um... neither thanks... Err... BB and Betty right... the twins?"

The two smaller animatronics were shocked for a second but then both smiled brightly as BB held out his free hand.

"That's us. It's so nice when people actually address us by name and not just as the twins. So how can we help you today?"

"Actually, I'm here to meet your security guard, I'm hoping he'd give me a tour of this place before I start here this evening."

BB looked shocked as did Betty who simply blinked and stepped towards him with slight concern.

"Are you sure? We weren't informed of any new guard and well... please don't think I'm rude but… aren't you a little… short?" her cheeks glowing brightly red.

Adam inhaled deeply as he didn't want to snap at them, "Yeah… I survived my first night at Freddy's last night... well I survived my first couple of hours until Goldie turned up and then I spent most of the evening playing cards with him and Shadow. Freddy said my second night would be here so I thought I'd come by and introduce myself and meet everyone."

"Well... if Freddy said so... I'll go and get Mark and see what he knows... then we'll go from there," said BB, "Why don't you look around while you wait? I won't be long."

"Thanks BB," said Adam as he nodded at Betty who stayed to greet the guests as her brother went out back. Adam walked around, he had to admit the place had a really nice vibe to it, it did feel like a pirates ship. There was pirate decor everywhere and on the far wall there were pictures, newspaper clipping and awards. Turns out the animatronics from the company often visited local hospitals, orphanages and even old people's home for charity event. Adam was simply reading one of the clippings on the wall when something banged into him.

"Watch where ye be goin'!" Adam turned to see another fox glaring down at him, dressed as a pirate but also holding a mop.

"HEY! You bumped into me!" said Adam sharply, "And why on earth are you mopping the floors for? Isn't that the cleaner's job?"

"It is but since I've angered the Captain…" the fox snarled bitterly, "I've been ordered to swob the decks until told otherwise."

"That sucks... so what did you do to piss of the captain so bad? Take more of your fair share of the treasure?" Adam asked as he looked over at the stage at the tall fox in the deep blue pirate's coat. The fox snorted as he stood up straight, his fur a mixture of reds and whites, he wore a loose pair of pants on his legs that had a small slit for his tail and an old cotton shirt that had ripped sleeves with a red and white polka dot bandana on his head with his ears sticking out.

"Nothing like that! The Captain and his first mate been going on about having another child, I disagree with it, saying the Captain was too old to raise another cub."

"So you told your parents they were too old to have another kid. Don't blame you man, I'm an older brother myself, brother and two sisters, and there are just same days I wish I was an only child."

"I said to the captain that he didn't need to raise another, besides the sister location hasn't been even agreed upon, not to mention whether or not he going to build any animatronics!" snapped the fox, his fur flaring up as he looked up sulky at the stage "It's not like I've been in training for years… I'm sorry. I should not have taken my frustrations out on a guest…"

"Hey, no problem. Name is Adam by the way, I'm going to be your security guard for the night, I'm just waiting for the guard to come out and give me the tour."

"Mangy be my name. I am a second generation though I wasn't originally, but I have had some major work done. A security guard in training then? First night?"

"Nah, second one actually, any tips for me?"

"You so much as hear BB come near, slam the door shut and the vents, if he gets in there, nothing will work and you'll be sitting bait for the Captain. Plus the Captain has a filter in his optics, so he is sensitive to bright lights, so if you have a torch," Mangy smiled evilly, "use it."

"Now Mangy, don't go telling the boy all the family secrets, he's got to learn somehow."

Both Mangy and Adam jumped as they turned to a man standing behind them. He was quite tall and slim with red dye in his hair. Adam's jaw dropped as he looked at the man, he knew this man, from the internet. U-TUBE! He was sure.

"Your one to be talking Mark" said Mangy with a slight sneer, "From what my father has told me you didn't survive your second night either."

"Hey now! To be fair, it wasn't the care bears that got me, it was my own stupid fault!" Mark smiled as he held his hand out to Adam "Your Adam right? Jeremy told me about you. Well done on surviving your first night."

"You're... holy crap... you're him, aren't you, the u-tube star, Markiplier! You're him aren't you?" Adam knew he was gushing and a large part of him didn't care. Mark went almost as red as his hair and laughed.

"Jeez Kid, stop it, you're embarrassing me, besides around here, I'm just Mark the security guy. Have you been introduced to the Captain and First Mate yet?"

"No, not yet sir." said Adam, flushed brightly as Mark cringed visibly and Mangy burst out laughing.

"He called ye sir Mark" Mangy slapped his leg as he almost choked on his laughter, "It be official! Ya Old!"

"Shut up," said Mark as he lightly punched the animatronic in the arm, "And you, don't ever do that again! I know you're being polite and such, but I ain't that old ok? It's just Mark. Now let's go and see the Captain, oh and Mangy, ya missed a spot there!"

Mangy growled deeply as Mark pulled Adam towards the stage as the show was coming to an end. Mark pulled him on to the stage and waited behind the scenes for the foxes to finish taking their bows. Adam felt his bag wiggling as he quickly opened it.

"You ok Cherry?"

"Yeah... just want to meet the famous Foxy... is that ok?"

"Sure…" said Adam as he pulled out the cupcake and it startled Mark, violently.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT!" Mark snapped.

"Err... she was left on my doorstep this morning… is that bad?" Adam asked holding Cherry tightly.

"Wha…? I mean...no...I...yeah cause I mean... Look the only ones that have Cupcakes around the pizzerias are the "Chica" type animatronics and well…" Mark rubbed the back of his neck and Adam noticed a long scar on his arm, faded but still visible up close. "Let's just say this place doesn't have one and leave it at that. Maybe it would be best if you put her away"

"Sorry Cherry," said Adam as he placed her back in his bag, not liking the disappointed look on her face "Does that mean one of the other animatronics does the cooking like at Freddy's?" Adam asked.

"Nah, we have a full human kitchen staff, which is a drain on the old pennies for the boss, but it had to be done."

Adam was about to ask what Mark meant by that when through the curtains came Foxy and Mangle, and the Captain did not look happy as he glared at Adam.

"Hey Captain! Mrs. Mangle! I thought I'd wait here to introduce you to our new friend and security guard... Adam." said Mark, doing jazz hands around Adam like he was giving him a big introduction. The Captain stood tall over Adam, raising his hook up to Adam's chest, the sharp edge poking into his chest. He then lifted up his eye patch, his eyes gleaming brightly as Adam heard the faint sound of Foxy's hard drive humming.

"He not be having a police record," said Foxy in an almost disappointed voice, "But that just means he ain't been caught. You've done anything that we be needing to know boy, say so now, because you will not want us to find out later!"

"What? No! I've never done anything illegal…"

"You don't be sounding so sure…" said Foxy with a growl.

"I may have downloaded a few games that I shouldn't of… but everyone does that now and again." said Adam as he looked at Mark for help.

"He's right, Foxy. It's not right, but with the economy these days, kids have taken to downloading things. Though I'm sure Adam here is really sorry and he won't do it again."

Foxy jerked his head, "Any murderous intent boy? A lust for blood?"

Adam paled and shook his head slowly, "No sir. Never"

Foxy leaned closer, his black nose was pressed against his, his gold eyes peering deep into his soul, his voice thick and accusing, "Are you sure about that boy?"

Adam was suddenly jerked back as Mark stood in front of him, a frown on his usually cheerful face, Foxy pulled back but his eyes were still firmly on Adam, Adam feeling all the hairs on his arms standing on end.

"Ok Foxy!" said Mark with a smile but his laughter sounded force, "Adam has been hired and has survived his first night. By the rules your creator made, Adam has every right to be here and take his second night. Besides... do you really think He would hire somebody without doing a full background check on them first?"

Foxy grunted and Mangle simply smiled as she gave Adam a friendly nod as she followed the Captain out. Adam let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding as Mark turned around to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"You ok Adam?"

"Yeah... um... He's... wow… He's intense." said Adam as he allowed Mark to help him lean

against the wall.

"Sorry about that Adam. Foxy is a bit protective of this place. Ever heard of a serial killer called the Biter? Might have been a bit before your time?"

Adam shook his head as he looked up at Mark and noticed that he had the same sad look that Jeremy had when talking about the past.

"The Biter or as we all knew him as Matt, was the main security guard of this place and a huge Foxy fan. One day Matt did something stupid and kidnapped the father of a fellow guard and killed him. Police realized that he was their killer and came to the cove to arrest him, you can imagine Foxy's face when being told, but sadly, Matt was never caught. Since then Foxy has been very particular about who gets hired here."

"I don't blame him if that's the case," said Adam, "Does that happen often? Serial killers being hired?"

"Back in the old days, yeah… sadly. Thankfully that has all changed. Are you going to be ok getting here in the evening? I didn't see you come from the car park."

"I got the bus,"

"Not good…" said Mark as he bit his lip, "Look, I've got to do Nightmare Realm tonight. If you want I can pick you up and bring you in and take you home in the morning."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out or anything."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, me and the guys usually all pull car detail anyway, saves us all on gas money, plus I don't like the idea of you getting a bus that late at night."

"Thanks Mark. Hey can I ask you something? Are you going to play 'In Lucy's eyes' yet? I mean, you don't have too…"

"Hey I have no problem discussing my other work, but right now you and I have got work to do. You need to know the layout of the security room and of this place real quick before tonight, because old Foxy can be a real douche!"

"I can always pass that on to him if you like Mark!" came a salty voice that made Adam jump.

Mark rolled his eyes, "Speaking of douches, come on out Blu, and introduce yourself properly to our new guard."

There was a loud rattle and a thud as they turned to see a blue rabbit animatronic climb out of a vent. He looked odd, a bit like Mangle with the rosy cheeks, also there was a red bow around its neck.

"She's Bonnie's sister?" Adam asked and instantly regretted it as Blu ran up to him and gripped his t-shirt before shaking him violently.

"I'M A BOY! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW OTHERWISE YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TONIGHT!" shouted Blu as he continued to shake him.

"Ok... ok… I get it… Sorry!" Adam tried to get away from the furious rabbit, but to no avail.

"Blue let go of him right now or I'll call Jack and tell him not to pick you up for your date!" Mark ordered as he pulled Blu away from Adam. Blu snorted as he looked Adam up and down and pulled off his bow tie and tossed it across the stage and pointed at it.

"Go pick it up for me newbie."

Adam looked at Mark, Mark shrugged and then jerked his head to go do it, so, Adam sulkily walked over and bent over to pick up the bow tie. Blu snorted as he watched Adam and snatched his bow tie off of him.

"You're so not my type."

"What the hell?" snapped Adam as he backed away from the blue bunny.

Mark sighed and rubbed his face, "Blu, get out of here and go do your job before I call Foxy on ya!"

The blue rabbit gave Adam the middle finger before stomping off in a huff.

"You ok buddy?" Mark asked as he rubbed Adam's back.

"Yeah... You said that rabbit had a date? What the hell would date that?"

"Yep, believe it or not, he's going out with Bon Bon, the female bunny from Nightmare Realm."

"I thought she was his sister?"

"Well, she's from a completely different litter if you get what I mean. Besides they haven't seen each other in months, so Jack offered to take Blu there tonight so they can have some alone time."

"So she's his girlfriend?"

"Noooo," said Mark with a wide smile, "More like he's her bitch!"

-Line Break-

Adam sat quietly at the desk where he had placed Cheery and his torch as he flicked through the cameras on the tablet. A lot easier than the pc but then this came with cameras in the vents so it was a bit trickier.

"Anything yet Cherry?" Adam asked without looking up from the iPad.

"Nothing yet, they're being very quiet. I thought they would be more active." said Cherry, her large eyes scanning the corridor.

"Oh they're active alright... they're just not coming anywhere near here yet." said Adam as he watched Betty refill all the sauce dispensers and Mangle and Foxy carrying large boxes into the kitchen and started to stock up there. Suddenly there was the sound of straining metal coming from the right side of the office and Adam quickly looked into the vents and saw BB climbing through.

"Locking right vent now," Adam muttered and smirked when he heard the slight yelp when BB hit his head. He then looked down at the tablet and gave a small gasp when he realized that Foxy and Mangle were on the move coming towards him. There were the heavy sounds of running.

"ADAM! INCOMING!" shouted Cherry as Adam looked up to see Mangy come running down the hall at great speed. He should have reacted, he knew what he was meant to do, but for some reason his body wouldn't move, "ADAM THE SHUT BUTTON!"

Adam could see the cold glow in Mangy's eyes as he got closer, his fingers trembling over the button, the red and white fox was so close now, he could see the light shining off of his teeth. Mangy let out a loud growl and went to lung at Adam but his ankle joint on his left foot buckled at the last moment causing the fox to stumble rather than leap over the desk and fell on top of Adam. Their lips pressing hard against one another as the weight of the chair gave and they fell backwards to the floor. Adam grunted as the heavy weight of Mangy fell hard against his body as he rested his hands on the fox's shoulder to steady him. If he wasn't so terrified at that moment, he might have noticed how soft Mangy's fur was, how hot his breath was against his ear or how good their bodies felt rubbing against each other.

"Adam! Adam, are you ok?" Cherry cried as she hopped across the desk and looked down and her candle lit up so brightly it almost broke the bulb, "I didn't see anything! Sorry!"

"It's... ahhh... not like that... Cherry," Adam grunted as he tried to push Mangy off.

"So sorry mate," said Mangy as he tried to get up but his twisted foot wouldn't allow it, "My ankle joint…"

"Yeah I saw... Maybe I could look at it for you… Once you can get off of me," said Adam, "Maybe if we rolled to the side…?"

Mangy held on to Adam as they rolled over and Adam found himself straddling Mangy waist. Mangy grinned as he looked up at Adam's bright blushing face and flirtingly whispered, "See something ya like mate?"

Adam thought his face would combust into flames as he went to get off of the fox only to be grabbed by the scruff of his neck and yanked off and held up high by a very angry looking Foxy.

"WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES IS GOING ON HERE?" he roared, shaking Adam hard. "Why did ye attack me son? That NOT be in the rules!"

"I… I…I didn't! His foot broke and…"

"YA BROKE HIS FOOT!" Foxy shouted as he shook Adam again as Mangle knelt down and looked at his foot.

"It appears to have bluck and a screw had gotten loose Captain. It weren't the boy's fault." said Mangle calmly as she got back up to her feet.

"It's the truth captain! Adam didn't harm me! He even offered to fix it." Mangy explained as he used the desk to hoist himself up.

"Be that as it may, the boy has outlasted his welcome, he can stay here, until then…" said Foxy as he let Adam go and fall to the floor with a hard thud.

"Excuse me, Mr. Foxy… you're not following the rules of the human and animatronic guide book." said Cherry softly.

"And what would an infant cake like you know of our rules." growled Foxy as he leaned down towards the cake, baring all of his teeth.

"Rule 58: Should an animatronic cause an accident, the animatronic is to blame. Vice versa if it's a human. Adam was following the rules up until your son Mangy went to attack him and his foot broke which caused him to lose his footing and tumble on top of Adam. Therefore Adam has not broken any rules, and since this is an accident, Adam still has the right to finish his five nights." said Cherry as she trembled slightly. Adam quickly picked her up and pet her icing.

"The cupcake speaks the truth Captain," said Mangle as she placed her servo on Foxy's shoulder, "It be in the new rules…"

Foxy growled loudly muttering that he was going to make a phone call. Adam looked around at both Mangle and Mangy, subconsciously hugging Cherry tightly. Mangle sighed as she turned and smiled at Adam and patted him softly on his head.

"Don't you be worrying lad. The boss will speak to the captain and get this all sorted. Until then, the twins and I will continue to test you. Mangy will stay here with you until then."

Adam nodded, "Yeah...um... Should I fix his foot first… I mean I'm not sure I can but…"

"It be best if it were fixed by someone the Captain trusts, but thank you lad all the same, but for now, I suggest you start watching the monitors."

Adam nodded as he sat down, Mangle helping Mangy to the sit beside him and kissed his forehead.

"Now, no helping him lad, this be the boy's test, and no distracting him either. You can play with him after he survived five nights."

"MOM!" Mangy cried out his tail lashing about with embarrassment, Adam also blushing again, as she smiled and left them alone.

"Sorry about that. Mom and Dad are really over protective of this place and of me, and the others." said Mangy looking down at his tail.

"Yeah... Kinda gathered that... Because there was a serial killer or something?" said Adam as he picked up the tablet and started flicking though, trying hard not to look at the fox.

"Yes, there was that… there was also an animatronic... he betrayed us... and then there was Chi too…" said Mangy in a soft voice as his ears flickered, "Betty's in the vents…"

"Huh? I didn't hear her," Adam quickly pulled up the vents and there was Betty wiggling her way forward.

"Betty's a bit lighter than BB, so she won't make as much noise as he does, but unlike him she doesn't messy up the electronics."

"I thought you weren't meant to be helping me," smirked Adam as he glanced at the fox.

"Well, I'm not meant to help the security guard... but nothing said anything about helping a friend," smiled Mangy as both he and Adam cracked up laughed as the vent closed on Betty.

It was gone six am in the morning when Adam picked up his belongings and carried Cherry in his arms as he walked towards the doors. He placed his hand on the handle when a sharp hook came down on his shoulder. He gulped loudly as he turned around to see Foxy peering down at him.

"It be against my better judgment, but I have been overruled by the boss and by me traitorous mate and cub. So you have passed your second night, be it all by the skin of your teeth, so be proud and rest. Tonight you will be up against Big Daddy and his crew of nightmares. You best be on your guard, they be a frightening lot and not as friendly as those you have met here. Do your best and do NOT make me regret letting you leave here alive."

"Yes… Thank you sir. I won't let you down." said Adam as he quickly fled the restaurant. Foxy watched him for a while before allowing himself to chuckle.

"You would think the lad would know, we're not allowed to harm anyone, unless in defence." said Mangle as she hugged Foxy, the pirate captain kissing her on top of her furry head.

"Aye, he should know, but then where would be the fun in that?" Foxy laughed as he and Mangle returned to the stage to sleep. Foxy looked over in the far corner that was empty and sighed. Mangle looked too and hugged him tightly.

"You need to stop punishing yourself Captain. He fooled everybody."

"Aye... I know lass... I know... but, it still hurts and I still can't look Freddy in the eye without my pump twisting into me gut."

"Freddy doesn't blame you... no one blames you…"

"Oh someone does lass… I blame me... for not being able to stop him for what he did not only to Fred... but to Mike as well."

-Line Break-

Adam got off the bus and stumbled along the pavement as the sun started to rise. Milkmen, rubbish men and postmen were all about and doing their jobs as he walked by. He went to walk into his apartment building when a postman called out to him.

"Excuse me? Would you mind signing for this please?" the postman asked, "I'm running behind…"

"Yeah, sure," said Adam as he signed the paperwork and took the letter. The letter was for the apartment on his floor so it wasn't out of his way. He looked down at the stamp and the picture on the envelope. It was from Critter County. Maybe someone was going on holiday? A Mr. Schmidt? What a weird name. He climbed the stairs to his floor and saw the landlord just stepping out.

"Ah! Good morning, how are you?" he asked politely as he locked his door.

"Morning, great thanks. Um... is this Mr Schmidt place? The post guy asked me to sign a letter for him."

"Yes, that's the place. Though why he would need to sign for a letter is beyond me. Most things are digital these days. Does it say who it's from?"

"Critter County, I figure he must be going on…HEY!" Adam was shocked when the old man snatched the letter from his hand and glared at it with such hatred. The landlord then stumbled over to the door and started banging on it hard with his fist.

"SCHMIDT! OPEN UP YOU TRAITOR! YOU THEIVING ARSEHOLE! OPEN UP SO I CAN SMASH YOUR FACE IN!" the landlord screamed as loud as he could as he continued to punch and hit the door. "YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SELLOUT!"

Adam simply shook his head as he quietly and quickly walked past him and rushed to his apartment. His mom was busy in the kitchen and his brother was watching cartoons, there were no signs of the twins as he hung up his jacket.

"I'm home." he called out.

"Hi honey! Have a good night? Do you know what that yelling is about?" his mom asked as she made herself coffee.

"The landlord is having a go at someone's door. Thought it was best not to get involved."

"Ok, as long as they don't wake your sisters. Do you have college today? Cause if you don't I want you to finish unpacking."

"Yeah, sure. I'm going to sleep first if that's ok?" said Adam as he yawned and walked to his room.

"Honey..? Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, but only the door slamming was her answer.

Adam dumped his bag and kicked off his shoes before pulling Cherry out of his bag.

"Hey Cherry, we're home."

"Are you going to sleep now? Before you do, I need you to plug me in, my battery is starting to run down." said Cherry yawning cutely.

"Yeah, sure thing," said Adam as he connected her to a power cable. "Say, Cherry, when we both wake up later, I want to talk to you about stuff. Mainly about the pizzeria, ok?"

"Sure thing." said Cheery as she powered down to rest. Adam flopped on his bed and was quickly asleep himself, dreaming of being chased by pirate foxes.

Please Review If You Want Mike In The Next Chapter!


	3. More Than Just Nightmares

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews and favs! As promised Mike will be in this chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 3: More Than Just Nightmares

Adam groaned as he rolled out of bed, his hair sticking up all over the place and his mouth tasted awful. He looked over at Cherry, she was still fast asleep on his desk, her battery must have been really low. He walked out into the kitchen and made some toast and tea for himself before going back into his bedroom. He booted up his computer and checked his mail, replied to a couple of his friends, and then pulled up the wiki page. He typed Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria into the search bar. He thought it would just show him the history page of the pizzeria but it also showed him links to a computer game series called, 'Five nights at Freddy's,' as well. Deciding it was best to check out the pizzeria first, Adam remembered how Mr Fred McBear had originally had a diner with just two animatronics and his family. He read about the child being found on their door step and how the diner went under quickly. It said years later the first pizzeria opened with more animatronics and more heartache with the murder of the five children plus the guard being found stuffed into a suit. They reopened in another building, only for the bite of '87 to happen. They were on the verge of closing again, when things took a turn for the company. The animatronics got cleaned up and upgraded and the company put on more shows, bringing in more customers that led to the opening of The Cove. For almost a whole year the company did well and was, for the first time since their opening, truly in the black. Then it came out the CEO had been embezzling funds due to being blackmailed and had actually used one of his animatronics to kill the blackmailer. Following this; the revelation of one of the security guards being the serial killer, 'The Biter.' The company was then sold cheaply to, 'Critter Country,' who wanted to make their restaurants run by animatronics as well as in the park. Due to an incident with the animatronics, the restaurant in the park was scrapped, but Nightmare Realm continued to do well. When the owner of, 'Critter Country,' Yen Sid Dahl died at the age of 46 due to lung cancer, Critter Country then closed the remaining pizzerias down, save for the three main pizzerias that were left in Dahl's will, to the creator of the second generation of animatronics who was rumoured to be Dahl's lover. Dahl's brother had tried to take the will to court and get control of the buildings back, but the case was thrown out. Adam frowned as he tried to take it all in as he munched on his toast. From what wiki had and from his conversations with the animatronics…a guard had saved them and the company by helping them out, same said guy was also an amazing inventor but also the lover of one of the most iconic men in the world. Damn this was messed up. He scrolled down the page to the part where it said legends. It went on about how many believed the ghosts of the five children, and the security guard still haunted the animatronics and at night would walk about the pizzeria, to try and extract their revenge on the man that killed them. He snorted. How could people be so gullible? Seriously? Ghosts? Alright, fine, it was a little odd that the animatronics seemed so lifelike and yeah they did move around in the dark when no one was really about but that didn't mean they were haunted. He decided to click on the game link and read up on the games. These were made to follow the legends of the pizzeria and made to jump scare their players. There were four games in total and a few side ones. The games were so popular that the pizzeria, around Halloween time, actually act out the game for the five nights leading up toHalloween. It had become so popular that tickets were sold in advance and often sold out before the event. Now that sounded cool! If he was still working there, he would love to be a part of that; he scrolled down and looked at some of the pictures of the event. There was a picture of a much younger Mark and Jeremy both in uniforms and covered in blood while pulling faces. Still, he didn't know why the animatronics were sojumpy about having humans about, they liked kids...right? Though after reading some of the shitty things they had to put up with from adults,he could understand a little, but for it to actually stop people from working there, was a little unfair. He looked over at his clock and decided he had enough time to look the games up on Mist and download them to try before he had to go to college, and then check out Nightmare Realm too. Wait a sec...had Markiplier, or Mark, played them? He quickly clicked on the U-tube button and did a search, which revealed that Mark had not only played the games, but a couple of the rip off ones too. He quickly ran to the kitchen to pick up snacks and a drink before going back to his room to watch them. He wondered as he watched them, why Mark was still a security guard? After all, his videos were still being watched hundreds of times a day and he was a well known celebrity at the game events. So why? He then saw that the fourth game was based on Nightmare Realm and decided to play that video. He watched as Mark clicked the screen, going back and forth between the two bedroom doors.

"The first night is never usually that bad in any of the games so I will play through an AHHHH FUCK!" Mark screamed and almost fell out of his seat, as did Adam, when the nightmare version of Chica jumped out. She was horrifying, with her three rows of teeth, red eyes and tattered formed. Was she really like this? Nah... the game developer must have overdone it. Overd one it to make her even scarier . That must be it. When he gets there today, he 'd most likely me e t her , and she wouldn't look anything like that. At least he hoped.

A few hours later he locked up his apartment o n his way to go to college, Cher ry was still in sleep mode in his bag, as he placed his keys in with her when a sudden noise from down the hall made him jump. He looked and saw the ma n with the long sil ver hair trying to balance his packages, being on the phone , and open en his door.

"Yes… Yes mom, I'll pop over tomorrow and look at her for you, just tell her not to move about too much today. Yes...ok...love you too. Bye. Damn it . " the man muttered as he dropped his packages as his leg gave out and he fell to the floor. Adam thought about ignoring him and just walking past but knew that would be wrong as he ran down to help him. The man smiled brightly at him as Adam helped picked up his groceries and him.

"Thank you. This leg of mine is getting worse as I get older. Could you just hold on to that while I get the door?" Adam nodded as the man unlocked his door and let him go in first, then followed behind him. "The kitchen is just to the left, if you could just place it on the side, whichwould be lovely . "

Adam placed the bag on the side as he watched the man place his cane against the wall and staggered over to the kettle.

"May I get you a drink?"

"Oh, thanks , but I need to go to college…" said Adam feeling his cheeks heat up as he looked at the man's lean frame and how his trousers were hugging his long legs. "I was just wondering if you got the letter I had to sign for...it was from Critter Count r y , but the landlord saw it and he pitched a fit…"

"Yes I got it...in a couple of pieces but nothing a little tape couldn't fix. Sorry you had to see that by th e way. The Landlord and I have… shall we say I complicated history . "

"An Ex?" Adam asked, silently hoping he was so he would know whether the man preferred males or not. The man blinked and then raised his hand over his mouth as he started to laugh.

"Sorry...I shouldn't laugh , but...ha ha ...No, although I am gay, he's not my type. No, he's actually my ex boss. He got fired and another company took over and I kinda got promoted...you get the picture?"

"I guess...still a bit shitty that he ripped up your mail because of the company that he use d to work for, but um...listen , if you ever need a hand with something, even like shopping, just knock on our door, if I'm in I can give you a hand . "

The man smiled again, his green eyes seemed to go slightly darker making them an ever green colour , his hair draped over his shoulder, making Adam's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that. But I better let you go now...otherwise you might miss your bus!"

"Huh? O h shit...Yeah...sorry , gotta go! Bye!" said Adam as he rushed out of the apartment. The man chuckled again and walked slowly into his living room and picked up a picture frame. It was of a young man, holding a small black and purple bunny in his arms while being held by an even large r bunny.

"I think this one is going to work out well this time guys ." H e said as he placed a small kiss on the glass.

 **-Line Break-**

Adam rode the bus, looking down at his phone and trying to memorize the route in his head, as Nightmare Realm wasn't to o far out of town ,but it was on a complicated route.

"Cherry ? Are you any good with maps or mapping?" Adam asked the cupcake.

"Sorry Adam, but I wasn' t given mapping software or maps either, maybe I can ask my creator to install some when I'm due my upgrade and maintenance . "

" Er ...maintenance? Do you really need that?"

"You haven't read my instruction manual have you ," said Cher ry with a frown "You were meant to read that before booting me up . "

"Sorry Cher ry , it's a guy thing, we don't n eed instructions, we just know… " said Adam with a cocky smile as Cher ry grumbled in his bag.

Nightmare Realm was a dark and ominous building, with th e windows blacked out and thick , metal , double doors at the entrance, with painted on times of opening. There didn't seem to be an employee entrance as far as Adam could see and the store wasn't going to be open for another hour.

"Maybe you should knock? " Cher ry said as she looked at the large doors.

"I don't know...maybe I should wait…" said Adam when suddenly the large door opened slightly and something resembling BB but smaller peeked through the gap, its red eye glaring at him.

"Are you making a delivery?" it asked in a high pitched voice that seemed to comical to be coming from him.

"No. I'm Adam Edge, I'm your new security guard for the night shift?"

The small boy animatronic frowned "You're too early! It's only the afternoon, you'll have to come back tonight . "

"But I don't know how to get in or the layout of the place and I would like to introduce myself to you guys first . " said Adam quickly as he used his hand to keep the door from shutting.

"I hav e to ask the manager first and… " suddenly there was voice calling the small animatronics behind the door. "What? Huh? OH! OK! The manager says I need to see some sort of id first. Do you have a driver's licence or an ID card?"

Adam reached for his wallet and pulled out his ID card since he hadn't learnt to drive yet. The small animatronic pushed the door open and stepped out and it took all of Adam's might not to finch away from it. It looked like BB only shorter and younger...and... well ok ugly was a mean term to use but it was certainly the most accurate. It had a slightly larger face with beady red eyes and a large mouth filled with sharp teeth, its limbs were oddly shaped and longer than needed for the short torso, and while it had hand shaped servos, Adam could see that the ends were claw shaped. The small boy animatronic peered at the ID card and then at Adam.

"The picture matches… " it muttered "But how do I know it says that you're who you say you are . "

"Umm… could it be you don't know how to read?" Adam asked, the small animatronic jumping back dramatically and gasping.

"How did you know?"

"JJ?" came a voice and then stepped out a lady, she was wearing tight black trousers and a matching waist coat over her white shirt and had thick black combat boots on. She wore thick make-up, making her look almost gothic with red streaks in her dark hair that was pinned up into a messy bun. "Is everything ok here?"

"He knows I can't read! My secret ' s out!" JJ cried as he hugged her leg.

"It wasn't much of a secret JJ , " the woman smiled , "But you know what an id card looks like and to match the picture right?"

"Yeah…"

"So does he check out?" the woman asked pointing to Adam and giving him a wink.

"Yep . " said JJ smiling, at least Adam hoped it was a smile.

"Good, go back inside now and help Bon Bon at the bar please, Adam would you like to follow me?"

Adam followed her inside and waited a moment while she relocked the doors. It was quite dim inside, but he could make out various tables of different sizes and shapes and at the far back various arcade games.

"Those big tables...those are for tabletop games right?" Adam asked as he looked closer.

The woman smiled "That's right. Despite its look, we're actually more of a game restaurant and bar. Teenagers and young adults can come here to chill, play games, eat pizza and be themselves without the outside world judging them. Believe it or not, tonight we're going to be extra busy with a couple of card game tournaments going on. It's either pokemon or something yo go…well, another Japanese game anyway. We also host parties as well. At the back there we got games like Evil zombies, Dead house, Road rage, you know the kind of games that would never be seen at Freddy's place."

"Yeah , no kidding , " Adam smiled as he wondered if he had any quarters in his wallet so he could have a go before heading home, "This place is awesome , but what do the animatronics do here?"

"Oh much like they do in the other stores. Watch over, join in, make sure there is no bullying going on, and make friends. Then of course we have what we call , 'blackout moments,' where all the lights go out and then the animatronics get to scare who they like. Most customers think tha t's the best part. But other tha n that, Chloe is mainly in the kitchen, JJ and the cubs deliver to the tabl es, Bon Bon or Freddystein mind'sthe bar and Big Daddy and I ta ke turns managing this place. Oh… " she laughs then says, "I haven't introduced myself have I? My name is Connie! Our Security guard during the day hasn't turned up just yet but his name is Jack and he joined the company shortly after I did. Come on, I'll introduce you to the family. Be warned , they're a little...hands on"

Adam followed her over to the bar where a large pastel purple bunny with bows around its ears was humming away as she stocked the bar with her back to them.

"Hey Bon Bon ! We got a new guy!" shouted Connie as she stepped away from Adam as he walked up to the bar. Adam had seen the nightmare Bonnie in the game , but this...she didn't seem too bad.

"Hi I'm AdaMMMMMM . "

The bunny turned ar ound and all Adam saw was a row of sharp , brown , crooked teeth before he was pulled into her fur and hugged tightly.

"Hey sweetie pie! Give Mistress Bon Bon some lovin !" laughed the bunny in a thick southern accent as she leaned down to kiss Adam on the lips.

"No Thanks ! I'm good!" said Adam as he quickly ducked out of her arms and backed off. "Besides a ren't you Blu's girlfriend ?"

The bunny cupped both her cheeks and smiled brightly "Oh you've met my honey bunny! Isn't he the sweetest?"

Connie chuckled , "Yeah , really sweet. He wasn't so sweet after I caught you too playing about last night when you were supposed to be entertaining our customers . "

Bon Bon giggled , "It was only a little spanking. After all , it has been months since me and Blu have gotten together, so you can't really blame us . "

"Well next time it happens I'm reporting it to Big Daddy , " Connie warned as a loud crash came from around the back and the sound of people arguing. "And here come the cubs…"

Suddenly three bears and a bunny appeared. They weren't that much taller than Adam and seemed to be the same age.

"For fuck sake Fe! You should watch where you're going!" snapped one of the bears.

"Like you ' r e one to fucking talk! Leaving your crap everywhere. What , did your last slave die of f ?"

The more female looking bear rolled her optics at them , "You're both fucking useless, so shut up and get on with the unpacking before mom catches you both arguing . "

"SHUT UP FUM!"

The tatty looking bunny just shook his head a s he carried the box to the bar, "Here you go Auntie Bon . "

"Thanks, Plush sweetie! Adam, this is my nephew Plushtrap!" said Bon Bon proudly. The goldish bunny with large eyes looked at him up and down and hummed as he leaned on the bar.

"Hello Handsome… single?" Plush asked with a large smile. The three bears stopped their arguing long enough to wolf whistle and cat call.

Connie shook her head , "None of that Plushtrap . He hasn't even started yet. This is his third night...right?"

"Er r ...yeah...third night . "

"Oh that's nice , " said Plush with a small purr , "We can be a bit more… Active . "

Adam felt his cheek s going red and tried to look at the floor rather than at the heated look Plush was sending him. There was a loud bang and a man in a security uniform came in who brightly smiled at everyone.

"Hey all! Ready for a fun filled evening? Connie, me beauty , " the guard waved and kissed Connie on the cheek, "Ready for a fun filled evening?"

"You're goin g to be busy tonight Jack, you'r e actually going to do some work, for a change . " said Connie with a smile as the animatronics laughed as Jack's horrified face.

"Ah love you know I'm allergic to the stuff . " Jack moaned then he noticed Adam and then smiled. "Oh is this what you meant? Training young Adam here? Ha! Almost had me worried there Connie!"

Jack reached out and shook Adam's hand and used his other to rub Adam's hair "Welcome to the family lad! Have ya met all the family yet?"

"I don't… "

"He's yet to meet Freddystein , Chloe and Big Daddy , Jack, would you mind showing him around? I've got to sort out some paperwork out the back?" Connie asked.

"Sure thing love, you go and get on with the boring stuff and I'll teach the lad the ropes ., " said Jack , al ready pulling Adam out the back, "So Adam , well done on surviving your first two night s . You did a lot better than me, didn't survive the first time, but then again I wasn't really a member of staff back then. So I got a second chance and got to the fourth night here before Big Daddy got me . "

"I never asked , but what happens if you don't survive the five nights?" Adam asked.

"Well , you see , the five nights are mainly about building trust and seeing if you can handle the animatronic s. The animatronics will decide whether or not they trust yo u enough to work with them . You fail the five nights , or more importantly , fail to gain the animatronics trust ,than you ' r e short of put on a temporary contract where you will then be monitored during the day shifts to see whether or not you can work with the animatronics , if you can't , then you're given your slip and a friendly handshake, you do , then you become part of the family . "

"Well , I might be partly screwed then , " said Adam with a sigh , "Foxy from the cove doesn't like me . "

"Oh lad. T hat old fox doesn't like anybody at first, even old Mike , from what I've been told , had trouble with him before . "

"Mike? Who is Mike?" Adam asked in a curious voice , "Wait...is he Shadow 's creator?"

"Aye He's Shadow's daddy alright and he is a good friend of myself , Mark , and Jeremy , and , well...just about everybody who works here, but the animatronics adore him and are very protective of him. I thought you would have seen him by now . "

"Excuse me?"

Adam and Jack were so deep in their conversation that they hadn't paid attention to where they were going and almost walked right into Nightmare Chica. Both of them jumped and screamed before laughing nervously.

"Chloe darling , what have we discussed about sneaking up on people?" said Jack as he patted his chest.

"Sorry Jack, but I just wanted to say h ello to your friend, are you our new guard?" Chloe asked as she held out her servo.

"Yep , that's me , " said Adam shakily as he tried to look away from Chloe's sharp teeth , "Nice cupcake by the way . "

" Vhank you , " said the orange cupcake with a very ove r the top cartoon vampire voice, " Voran ge Bite, at v our service . "

Adam quickly reached into his bag and pulled out Cher ry , "This is Cher ry . "

"Hello!" Cheery said happily as she bounced on Adam's hand.

"Holy Shit! You got a Cupcake ! " said Jack in a slightly concerned tone . "Remind me to have words with Mike about this!"

Adam frowned as he remembered Mark's reaction as well and looked over at Chloe. She seemed happy enough as she petted Cherry softly. Was there something wrong with having a cupcake? After Jack gave him the tour as well as show ed him the secret employees entrance, Adam went home for some food and a shower before his night shift, he wasn't sure about that place. Jack told him that the first two or three hours would be a breeze as the animatronics would need some down time since they closed a lot later than Freddy's or The Cove. He still hadn't met Big Daddy or Freddystein as Plushtrap had met up with them later saying that they were having a cuddle in one of the storage rooms and it was best to leave them alone. Jack muttered something along the lines of dirty old bears and left it at that. Adam rode his bike through the night and barely got to the place before twelve. Adam sat there in the security office board as he switched from one camera to another. Turns out Jack was right, the animatronics weren't moving and it was now three in the morning. He was starting to wish he had b rought Cherry with him, but, a fter reading her manual, he found she could hold music and such so had left her to download a large chunk of his music library. A rustling sound caught his attention and he quickly grabbed his torch and shined it at the doorway. There was nothing there.

"Must have been my imagination ." H e muttered to himself. The rustling noise got louder , b ut no matter how many times Adam flashes his torch, he saw nothing.

"Damn it! Working at these blood y places has made me paranoid . " Adam groaned as he once again turned off his torch. He went to check the cameras again when two arms quickly wrapped themselves around him, one quickly covering his mouth to prevent him from screaming.

"You were very good Adam , " whispered Plush as he licked the shell of Adam's ear. "You almost caught me, which is more than I can say for any of the others that come here, but still , you failed. But you know what...I might be willing to...overlook this...if you let me play with you . "

Adam simply shook, his heart hammering in his chest as he broke out in a cold sweat. Why hadn't he seen Plushtrap moving about on the cameras and why the hell was he undoing his shirt?

"You're wondering why you didn't see me aren't you? I know every inch of this place and all its blind spots. You would only be able to see me if I wanted you too," Plush spoke softly, his nose brushing against Adam's neck as his hands pulled open Adam's shirt, "My, what cute nipples you have. They're all ready all round and hard and begging me to tease them…"

"Please...don't . " Adam hated himself for whimpering , but he was so scared. Everything he had read yesterday morning came back to him about the bite and the animatronic that attacked some blackmailer. These things could snap him like a twinge easily and there was nothing he could do. Plush pulled back and turned the seat around so Adam was facing him. The knowing grin was gone and a serious look that seemed alien to the tatty bunny took it s place as he knelt in front of him.

"Adam...I'm teasing you. If you seriously don't want me to do anything to you then I'll stop ok? Believe me, rape isn't my thing and I would much rather us both enjoy this. I swear I won't hurt you…" said Plush firmly but softly as he kissed Adam's temple.

"I'm not...that is…"

"You're not interested right?"

"Well yeah...sorry but I'm not into cheap flings or one night stands . " said Adam blushing as he quickly tried to do his buttons up.

"You know you really are cute, just like Shadow and Mangy said you were, those big pools of chocolate are especially nice. Well, if you ever change your mind, you know where I am. Though if I were you right now, I'd be closing the doors, Big bad D addy is on the move . " said Plush as his ears twitched. Adam jumped out of his seat and reached for the door button as a very large, very scary black bear with eyes of hell f ire appeared. The bear opened his huge mouth and roared as the door slammed shut in his face and Adam leaned against the wall in fight as the door shook violently as the bear hit it. Plush took a small mobile out from a hiding place in his fur and quickly took a picture of Adam kneeling on the floor looking scared. He added it to a text message and sent it to Mangy and Shadow.

"You're right, he's very cute and sweet. He's a keeper. Start working on the old guys about cutting him some slack . " he messaged with a smile.

 **-Line Break-**

Adam lived th r ough his fourth night which was back at the Cove. Foxy had tried several times to get him but didn't know Mangy was sitting down beside the desk giving Adam tips as to when his father was coming down the hall. Th r ough Mangy he had learnt that the second generation animatronics and the Nightmare ones didn't really like the whole scare the crap out of the guard , but did it as the owner felt it was a tradition and it made the older models happy. Now he was on to his final night at Freddy's and it wasn't even five past midnight when he was quickly shutting the doors when he saw Freddy quickly coming down the hallway. Damn it. The other animatronics were rushing all around the place and it did seem as if they were coming for him , before backing off and allowing Freddy to sneak past them and almost get on top of him.

"Right, Freddy is still in the hallway because he's a jerk , " Adam grumbled as he clicked on the monitors , "Bonnie and Shadow are in the main hall, Sooty is in the party room and Chica is in the kitchen. Now , as long as Goldie stays in his room I should be fine . "

He continued to click on the screen when he got to the camera that showed outside the fire exit and felt his heart stop when he saw a rather large looking man, who was clearly drunk starting to try and get in. Jeremy had told him if anyone turned up and even remotely tries to get in, he was to call the cops, so Adam quickly picked up the phone and dialed as he continued to watch the man stagger about.

"Yes, h ello, I'm the night guard at Freddy's Fazbear pizzeria, I have someone, a large man who's intoxicated trying to get in. Yes. ok . See you soon . "

No sooner had Adam put down the phone, the man pulled out a large hammer and started to hit the lock and it looked as if the door was about to give way. Adam looked at his own locked doors and bit his lip. Jeremy hadn't said what to do in this situation and Adam wondered what he should do. What if that guy got in? What if he found Goldie? Goldie in his mental state might not be able to defend himself . He got to his feet and grabbed his torch and searched the drawers for something to protect himself with. In the bottom drawer he found a small baton, it wouldn't do much good if the guy was armed, but he felt a bit safer with it than without it. He then took a large breath and opened the security door and stepped out. He flashed the torch down the hall and caught Freddy who was glaring up at him.

"You broke the rules . " the bear growled his eyes turning black with white pupils.

"There is some big guy trying to break in ," Adam said quickly, "I was worried about Goldie in case he found him . "

Freddy stalled for a moment as his eyes returned to normal and he nodded , "I will see to Goldie, you go and get the others and take them into the restroom for us, it has its own security door . "

Adam nodded as Freddy rushed past him to get to Goldie and he ran to the main floor to get the others. He ran to the main hall and called out to Bonnie and Shadow and quickly filled them in when the drunken cry of , "CHICA" echoed around the building.

"Papa...that sounds like…" said Shadow in concern.

"Harvey , I agree! Adam! You need to go and get Chica and get her to safety before Harvey finds her , while Shadow and I find Sooty. If you see Harvey though, do not engage him, he is a dangerous man and being drunk has most likely made him worse . "

Adam nodded and quickly rushed across the main hall to where the other hallway was , which led to the kitchen. He burst into the room and looked around for the yellow chicken and saw her putting ic ing on top of her cakes.

"Adam...but you're not allowed… " Chica started when Adam ran up to her and grabbed her servo.

"Chica! You've got to come with me now! Some guy has broken in and Bonnie thinks he's after you!"

"CHICA!" C ame a deep drunken voice as the back kitchen door slammed open and the large man slid to the floor. Chica optics b ecame wide as she let out a shrie k as the man struggled to get to his feet. Adam pulled on her servo again and started to pull her out of the kitchen as the man got to his feet and roared with anger as he pulled out his hammer again and started to wave it about.

"Chica , do you know that guy?" Adam asked as they ran though the main hall to get to the other hallway.

"He was a guard here once. Mi ke fired him when he found out… " Chica went quiet but grabbed Adam's hand tightly. Adam looked at her for a brief moment and saw the pained look on her face and pulled her harder down the hallway as the sound of tables being overturned followed them. They got to the animatronics restroom and Adam pushed Chica in first just as the man came down the hall and swung his fist into Adam's face, knocking him to the ground.

"What are you doing with my Chica brat! She mine" the man slurred as he swayed on his feet.

"Actually, she's mine." Said another voice as something swung in the dark, smacking the drunk in the face, hard. Adam looked up to see hisneighbour standing above him and swinging his cane like a professional weapon, hitting the drunk multiple times before rendering him unconscious. Shadow quickly fell to Adam's side and looked over his face, making sure he was conscious.

"Adam, are you alright, can you see how many digits I'm holding up?" Shadow asked, holding up three fingers.

"Three and I'm fine Shadow." Adam grunted as he tried to get up, but Shadow pulled him back down.

"You stay right here until daddy has a look at you. Sooty, go and get Adam an ice pack please. The sooner we get ice on it, the sooner the bruise will come out." said Shadow to the large purple bear who simply nodded and went to the kitchens.

"Shadow, I'm fine… Is Chica ok?" Adam asked as he peered into the restroom.

"She's fine, if a little shaken. Daddy will most likely tell Uncle Jeremy what's happened and he'll be here soon too."

"Shadow you keep saying Daddy, how is Bonnie going to get in contact with Jeremy? Does he have his number of something?"

Shadow blinked a few times before giggling loudly, and then pointing to the long silver hair man who was placing handcuffs on the drunk, "Bonnie is my papa silly. He is my daddy."

Adam felt his brain screech to a halt as he took in Shadow's words and his next door neighbour came over.

"Well Adam, you've had a rougher fifth night then the others, but I'm sure Freddy will agree that you have passed. You're going to have a bit of a shiner there, but from the looks of you, nothing is broken."

"Err...thanks? Sir I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but how did you get in here? And for that matter, why are you here?"

The sliver haired man laughed again, still using his hand to cover his smile, "My apologies Adam, for not telling you who I was, but I felt it was necessary, at least for your first week. I didn't want to excite or upset you when I told you I was your employer," the man held out his hand to help Adam up. "My name is Mike Bunny Schmidt, I'm the owner, creator of the second generation animatronics, and security guard. I'm guessing you have a few questions for me?"

"A few dozen but I can't seem to think about any of them now," said Adam honestly and then pointed to the unconscious man, "Though I wouldn't mind knowing the story behind that guy!"

"Let's wait until the police get here and then I'll tell you all I can. It won't be all tonight though, so you will just have to bear with me ok?" said Mike as Sooty came back with an icepack and gave it to Shadow, who pressed it gently against Adam's cheek, "Chica…are you alright? You can have the rest of the night off if you need it?"

"No...I'm fine, thank you Mike. The work will keep my processor off of it." said Chica with a small smile.

"Sooty would you mind helping Bonnie take that waste of space back to the main hall for the police? And then go and help Freddy resettle Goldie please? When I came in Freddy was struggling to keep Goldie from escaping. Once the police are gone, Adam, you and I can talk alright?" Sooty nodded and did as Mike asked and started to drag the man, with Bonnie by his feet, to the main hall, followed by Mike, Shadow, Adam, and Chica.

 **-Line Break-**

Adam fidgeted eagerly for the police to leave so he could talk to...well, Him. He had heard so much about this guy and it turns out to be his sexy older neighbor who turns out to be his boss! He didn't know whether he was in heaven or hell. The police left and Adam watched as Mike quickly locked up without batting an eyelid. Chica brought over a couple of drinks and a pizza to the booth where Adam was sitting next to Shadow, waiting for Mike to come over.

"You have to wait a few more moments Mike," said Shadow with a small smile, "Daddy and Papa just need a little alone time."

"Huh?" Adam sat up and peered over the booths to see Mike and Bonnie embracing. He felt his cheeks redden as he watched them, Mike whispering to Bonnie and stroking his ears while Bonnie rubbed Mike's back and patted his rear. Then Mike's name made sense as did the rings on their fingers. "Oh…"

Shadow's ears perked up, "You sound disappointed?"

"What? No! I mean…"

"Don't Worry! My parents have programed me to have very extensive knowledge of sex and love making. Not to mention Uncle Goldie let us have a look at his stash." said Shadow with a smile as he patted Adam's thigh. Adam was about to jump to the other side of the booth when Mike and Bonnie appeared and slid into it.

"Well at least that mess is over with now, hopefully the police will actually do their job for once and keep him locked up," said Mike as he picked up a slice of pizza and hummed deeply as he took a bite, "Nobody makes pizza like you Chica!"

Chica beamed happily, "Glad you like it Mike, it's one of the new ones we've added to the menu."

"So who was that guy?" Adam asked, " and what was his deal?"

"Oh...he was a mistake. Thankfully, not ours, but the previous owner, Dahl, he felt it was necessary to have more guards, and although he was right, he picked a real prat !" said Mike, "It happened after I came back from my three month break. After The Biter incident."

To Be Continued…

 **B/N (Beta Reader): NEXT TIME! ON A LONG OVERDUE FIX: Chapter 4: The bad guard and the virus.**

A/N: Yep the beginning of the past but only if you review!


	4. The Bad Guard and Virus!

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

A/N: To my loving Readers, It with a heavy heart that I post this chapter. After hearing about the shooting in Orlando and the senseless loss of life. My thoughts and prayers are with you, the victims and their families.

Please enjoy this chapter and review at the end.

Chapter 4: The Bad Guard and Virus!

Mike got off of the bus and sighed with relief. He was home! After 3 months away from everyone and everything, he was so happy to be home. The last three months had been a mixture of awful and interesting. Before he left on his trip, the media would hound him no matter where he went, at his apartment, his job, even at his mother's. Then his father's funeral, which had been horrible, he could feel everyone glaring at him as if he was the one behind his father's murder, as if he didn't feel guilty enough as it was. His mum was like a rock and had organized everything from the funeral to his trip. She had also taken full control of the company as well, but stepped down as an acting lawyer to do so, though she was more than ready to take the stand again if the police went through with their threat to sue him for letting Matt get away. The gang understood why Mike had to have the break but they weren't happy about it, Bonnie mostly, and said they would wait for him to get back and throw a party. Then he boarded the bus with Shadow and left for places that had never heard of Freddy Fazbear. After a month the buzz around "The Biter" finally came down and he didn't have to go around with a baseball cap and glasses anymore. Shadow was in his element and into everything, Mike often took to the streets and did little skits with him to earn some money rather than keep dipping into his savings. He also took Shadow to hospitals to play with the sick children. He learnt a lot about how depression could affect a child's ability to get better but also the lack of brain stimulant. So when the children interacted with Shadow, their chances of accepting medicine or treatment would increase but would also make the child happy as well,and not just children but the elderly as well. So he made a mental note to talk to or most likely Dahl about doing trips with the animatronics to local hospitals and such. The other good thing about being off was also studying. Dahl and had sent a lot of designs and blueprints his way and he was only now getting to look over them. As much as he hated Dahl's programmers, some of his engineers were amazing, from the animatronic joints to some of the facial movements. Now he was back and hopefully he'll be able to upgrade and design Shadow and Sooty and maybe the nightmare cubs as well. There were only two problems with being back. One, he had to keep his promise to his mom about having dinner with her once a week,and going back to the pizzeria ,with a very good idea of how not only Bonnie was going to be, but the others as well. Sure , he rang Bonnie every other day and they texted every day since he got Bonnie a cheap mobile. It was mainly so he could talk to Shadow and keep up with what was going on with the pizzeria. It had nothing to do with him missing the bunny and wanking off in the late hours of the night listening to him being very naughty on the phone. Nope! Not at all!

"Daddy! We're going to see papa now,right?" Shadow asked as he popped his head out of Mike's backpack.

"No Shadow, we're going home first,then going to see papa." Said Mike for what felt like the fifth time. Maybe there was something faulty with Shadow's memory chip.

"But I want to see papa now! We haven't seen him in ages!" Shadow whined as he slumped on top of Mike's head. "Why can't we go and see him now?"

"Shadow, I've told you, I want to make sure the apartment is ok, have a wash, and put something clean on, all before seeing Bonnie and the others. Besides,they're not expecting us until after closing today."

"But I've missed papa,and Sooty ...and Plush...and Fi , Fo,Fum … and grandpa,and everyone else!"

"Wow, you actually have an order to the people you missed, you must have given that a lot of thought," said Mike sarcastically,"but it won't change how we're going to do things."

Shadow blew a raspberry but said nothing more as Mike continued to walk home. Were there really this many stairs to get up to his place? Either that or his bags were twice as heavy as they were before he left. Finally he got inside and place d Shadow down and sighed with relief. He looked around and was shocked to see that the furniture was no longer covered as he had left it and there was even fresh milk in the fridge. He could only guess it was either his mom or ,either way, he was grateful, hell they even got him a couple of cans of his favorite drink in t here as well, so he was more than happy.

"Daddy? Can we go now?"

"In a moment Shadow, let me unpack and wash,then we'll go ok?" said Mike as he dragged the stuff back to his room. "I don't want to meet up with your papa smelling like mothballs,do you?"

Shadow shook his head and then lifted his own servo up to his face and smelt his fur, before pulling a face as if he was about to be sick and totted up to Mike, his red optics seeming desperate.

"Daddy! My fur pongs!"

"What?" Mike knelt down in front of the small bunny and smelt his fur, before pulling away quickly as his eyes watered over. "Dear god Shadow! What have you rolled in?"

"Nothing Daddy, I promise!"

"Well it looks like you're getting in the bath with me then. Go get your ducks." said Mike . Shadow gave a small squeal of happiness as he rummaged his own small case for his ducks and quickly joined Mike in the bathroom. While the bath was filling up, Mike washed Shadow in the sink as the cleaning fluid was not meant for human skin, and rinsed him off before placing him in the bath to play. Once they were out of the bath, Mike quickly got washed and dressed, because a naughty little bunny refused to stand still to allow himself to get dried.

"Shadow! Get back here! Otherwise we won't see Bonnie until tomorrow!" snapped Mike.

"Can't catch me!" Shadow giggled underneath his towel as he ran though the apartment.

After another five minutes of running around, Mike finally got Shadow and dried him off and put on a new red bow tie.

"Right! Now we can go and see papa," said Mike as he took Shadow's servo. "Can I trust you to walk nicely and hold my hand , or do you want me to carry you?"

"I can walk!" said Shadow happily as he bounced towards the door , "Come on Daddy! Papa is waiting!"

Mike walked down the hall and thought about knocking on 's door, but Shadow was too excited to wait for him to make a stop to speak to his mentor, he could always speak to the old man in the morning. He ignored the odd looks he got as he walked down the street with Shadow, happily singing one of his many tunes, as he skipped beside him. Soon, the pizzeria was in sight and Mike was surprised to see most of the lights were off. It should have only just shut down. He pulled Shadow close, not liking the sinking feeling in his gut, as he reached for the door and pulled it open.

"SURPRISE!"

Mike and Shadow jumped back slightly as all the lights came on and party streamers fell all around them. Everyone was there, Freddy and gang, Foxy and the crew, The Nightmare animatronics, Mark, Jeremy, His mum, , Thomas, Emily and someone he didn't know.

"Err ...Hi guys!"

"PAPA!" Shadow was off like a s mall black and purple bullet as he leapt in to Bonnie's waiting arms. Jane Schmidt rushed forward and hugged her son as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Welcome back Mike." said Mr McBear as he held out his hand and remained sitting. Mike didn't mind as he knew the old man had trouble with his legs.

"Thanks for keeping an eye on my place. Was it you that got me groceries?"

"It was Thomas, he and your mother cleaned up. I hope you don't mind me letting them in."

"Not at all! It helped. Maybe later I can show you some blueprints I've come up with." said Mike as he turned slightly to Mark and grasped his hand tightly as he gave him a manly hug and a thump on the back.

"Welcome back man!" said Mark cheerfully, "Now with you back we won't have to double up on shifts anymore!"

"Oh you poor baby!" Mike mocked,"You actually had to do some work for a change! I'm surprised Goldie or Freddy hasn't stuffed you into a suit yet!"

"Hey, I can outsmart those care bears any day."

 **"You wished boy!"**

Mark almost leapt into Mike's arms as Goldie had snuck up behind them and offered a drink to .

 **"It's about time you got back boy. The bunny has been pinning for you. Not even the kids have been able to cheer him up!"**

"Thanks Goldie, I'll go over and see him in a minute! But can you guys tell me who that is? He seems to be awfully friendly with Chica."

Mike was shocked when Mark and Goldie both sneered as they looked at the guy and then back at Mike.

"He's bad news Mike! Barely does the job and doesn't give two craps about the kids!" said Mark with distaste.

 **"We can't get rid of him either,since we're so short staff and have no legal reason to remove him. Plus it might be more problematic as Dahl was the one that appointed him . "**

"If you guys don't like him, then why invite him here?"

"We didn't! Chica did...she 's a little smitten," said Mark as he rolled his eyes. "Let's hope she doesn't go crazy like her sister."

"Huh?"

 **"Let's just say that you will be at the cove tomorrow,dealing with her.** **"** Said Goldie as he jerked his head towards Toy Chica who was practically pinning Jeremy's arm to her side. Mike frowned as he could see Jeremy whispering to her harshly and Chi glaring back.

"What , are they going through a rough patch or something?" Mike asked.

"It's more her than anything. She's been acting loopy for a while now, mostly after you left. Might have caught a virus or something," said Mark, but then smiled and thumped Mike on the back. "But she can wait till morning. Enjoy your party dude!"

Mike wondered around the room, Thomas and his mom were sitting down chatting, Shadow was playing with Sooty, Plush , and the cubs, while the nightmares watched over them. Foxy was having a slow dance with Mangle, Blu with Bon Bon joined in as well, as did BB and Betty. He started to make a beeline towards the new guy when several tentacles wrapped around him and pulled him into a dark corner. Net stood against the wall and pulled Mike up against him, his tentacles wrapping around his waist and wrists.

"Hello Net," said Mike with a small smile as the puppet pressed his masked face against Mike and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Missed you," Net muttered, "I was worried about you and feared you wouldn't come back."

"As If I would do that to you guys," said Mike, "You should know by now there is no getting rid of me...eh…"

Mike paused, feeling Net's tentacles sliding beneath his shirt and playing with the edge of his pants. He struggled against Net's hold for a moment, hoping the puppet would either loosen his hold or release him but instead he was held tighter.

"Net ," he sighed, but his tone remained firm as he looked into the puppet's dark slits, "I'm with Bonnie, remember? I'm taken! Which means I'm not interested . "

Net made a choking like noise as his tentacles seized up for a moment before slowly sliding away.

"Mike... am I really not good enough?" the puppet asks in such a small voice that if Mike had not been so close he might not have heard it.

"It's not that you're not good enough Net, it's just I love Bonnie more, that's really all it is."

"Couldn't you ask Bonnie to share… " Net's voice was close to cracking.

"It's not Bonnie's decision! It's mine! And I've said No!" said Mike as he turned on his foot and walked away, leaving Net to lower himself deeper into the shadows. Mike tried to shake off his anger as he walked up to Jeremy and Chi.

"Hey guys! Long time no see! " he said with a smile that felt way too fake.

"Mike! Really glad you're back," said Jeremy as he semi hugged Mike and whispered into his ear,"You need to look at Chi... NOW!"

"Yeah! Really missed you guys too. Though I really need to get back to checking you guys over, say Chi, fancy being the first to be upgraded?" said Mike as he looked over Chi to see if he could see anything physically wrong with her. Chi smiled and gripped Jeremy's arm tighter,making him wince. For a brief moment, Mike swore he saw her eyes gleam red.

"Thank you Mike, but it can wait until tomorrow I think, this is your party after all, and you should be enjoying it. Besides I have to stay by Jeremy's side otherwise he might be distracted by that slutty bunny or my little sister . "

Mike frowned as he realized Chi was on about Bon Bon and Chole. Was she simply jealous, or was it more? One thing 's for sure, he had to get her to let go of Jeremy's arm, or otherwise, she was going to break it.

"Great! First thing tomorrow then! But do you think you could spare Jeremy for a few minutes? I want him to introduce me to the new guy and be my wingman as it was , plus , we haven't had any bro time," Mike watched Chi's reaction carefully. If it had been anyone else, they would say nothing happened, but Mike noticed every little twitch and odd hum coming from her as if she was internally struggling with something. "Plus,with us talking to the new guy, you can spend some time with Chica. You girls need to catch up as well, right?"

"Yes…yes...that would be nice," said Chi as she released Jeremy's arm and rubbed her own head with her servo, "I can trust you to look after him…"

Jeremy rubbed his arm and nodded his thanks as he and Mike slowly walked away from her and out of earshot.

"Fuck, she was about to break my arm Mike, she seriously lost a screw." Jeremy muttered.

"How long has this been going on?" Mike asked.

"Things were great for a while, but now and again, she would get possessive, I didn't think much of it at first, but then it got worse. She started to order me about and force me to stay in the office and not allowing me to speak to the other animatronics. She's takes my phone off me to check I'm not cheating. These past three months have been hell!"

"Why didn't you tell me over the phone? Or get one of the others to do it?"

"I just told you! She's been stuck to me like glue! I haven't had a chance to talk to anyone about it either since we're so short staffed again."

"Right, first thing tomorrow I'll look at her, might be a virus or something wrong with her core programming, but I'll sort it out. Now, do you mind introducing me to cheerful over there?" Mike asked, tilting his head to the new guy.

"Are you sure you want to meet him? He's an ass Mike. No joke! Mark and I had to make it a point with Mario and Jenny that he only does the night shift as he couldn't be trusted during the day."

Mike frowned, but nodded as he and Jeremy walked over to him and Chica 's booth. Chica was smiling as the man stuffed his face with pizza, not even looking up as they came up to the table.

"Hey Chica! I see you've made a new friend while I was away." said Mike as he hugged the yellow chicken.

"Mike! It's so great to have you home!" said Chica, "Harvey here has been holding down the fort for you."

Harvey was a large broad man, with a square jaw, small eyes , and hardly any hair on his head. He wore dark trousers and a red shirt as he munched on a sandwich.

"That's great," said Mike with a small smile. "So Harvey, are you enjoying yourself here? Have they treated you well?"

Harvey chewed on his sandwich and looked at Mike and grunted ,"It is job."

Jeremy gave Mike an, "I told you so," look as Mike slid into the booth. Mike gave Harvey a friendly smile.

"Well, I look forward to working with you, Harvey. I see you and Chica are really close."

Harvey stopped eating long enough to smirk and glance over at Chica and wink, making Chica giggle and Mike's stomach turn. He was starting to see what the guys meant , but what could they do? Unless the guy broke the rules they were going to have to just put up with him. Then there was this thing with Chi ... How long had that been going on, and how far had it gotten?

"Well, I'm going to be at the Cove tomorrow, are you going to be stationed there as well?" Mike asked politely.

Harvey took another bite of his sandwich and Mike tried not to wrinkle his nose as he spoke with his mouth full, "Here, I am always here."

"That's fine. We all have stores we'd rather be at. Still, I look forward to working with you," said Mike as he held out his hand. Harvey sniffed and dropped his sandwich down with frustration and then took Mike's hand in his large one, almost crushing it. Mike bit the inside of his mouth to keep himself from showing any reaction as he could see Harvey was watching for one and kept his eye contact with him. The large man then smiled as he released Mike's hand and nodded.

"Not bad baby man. We can work together. Now let me finish sandwich in peace."

Mike nodded as he slid out of the booth and grabbed Jeremy's arm to pull him away.

"What the fuck is his problem?" Jeremy muttered as he looked at Mike looking over his crushed hand, "Do you need some ice?"

"Nah, I'm good. I see what you guys mean...how the hell did he get the job? Threat the guy?" Mike muttered.

"More than likely, Mike. Look, Dahl knows you' re back as well and even had the balls to ask if he could come to the party. Mr. McBear had a few words with him, to tell the truth I think he was a sailor in his past life . The amount of swear words that came out of him, I'm surprised that Dahl's face didn't turn blue . "

"Well, I'll talk to him when I see him about that guy...though I'm worried how much it would upset Chica...she really seems to like him." said Mike.

"He did say he had a surprise for you...so he's bound to turn up tomorrow, maybe you could talk to him then. I'd rather do double shifts then work with that asshole!"

"Just don't get your hopes up? Dahl is giving us a lot of leeway at the moment but let's not rock the boat too much, he can easily get nasty if he wants and… AH!"

Suddenly Mike was grabbed from behind an d squeezed tightly as Bonnie snuck up from behind him. He rubbed his muzzle into Mike's long hair and kissed him all over. Jeremy laughed as Mike wiggled in Bonnie's arms as the rabbit fussed over him.

"I'll leave you two alone to get …reacquainted," smiled Jeremy, laughing as he walked over to Freddy and the gang.

"Bonnie! I've missed you too! But seriously…" Mike gasped as he was squeezed tightly "You need to let me go so we can…"

"Don't worry, I know what to do." said Bonnie as he carried Mike out the back towards Mike's office.

"Bonnie! No! Bad Bunny!" Mike snapped as he was swung over Bonnie's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Yes , I am a very bad bunny! But don't worry Mike, I've stocked up on lube for you, just in case we didn't have enough," said Bonnie as he slammed the door to Mike's office shut. Bonnie quickly stripped Mike of his clothes and pushed him down on to his work bench, kissing him all over, fluids dripping from his large muzzle, leaving a trail down Mike's chest down to his pelvis, as he placed Mike's cock into his mouth. Mike groaned low as he thrust upwards, wrapping his legs around Bonnie's shoulders, his hands reaching out to play with his long ears. Bonnie wrapped his long tongue around Mike's length and then around his balls, enjoying the soft sounds coming from him, his servos rubbing Mike up and down, feeling the soft skin beneath them.

"I have missed you so much Mike," Bonnie muttered around Mike's cock, "I thought I was going out of my processor."

"We talked every day Bon, but I know what you mean...I missed you too," Mike breathed heavily as his cock throbbed. Bonnie let Mike's dick slide out of his mouth slowly and slowly licked up Mike's thigh, his crimson optics shining down on his human, whose eyes darkened with lust looking back up at him. Bonnie reached for the lube and covered one of his servos before using his dry one to pull one of Mike's cheeks away. Mike mentally told himself to relax when he felt the wet servo pressing against his entrance, but it still tingled as he pushed his way in, slowly circling around, coating his insides.

"It's been too long, " Bonnie huffed as he pushed his fingers in and out,"I've only got two in you and your already squeezing."

Mike just moaned and hitched his breath as his cock started to weep. The cool night air made him shiver as a tight hotness pulled in to his balls as he gripped the edges of the table to stop himself from touching. He didn't want it to end too soon. Bonnie watched Mike intensely, from the changes in his skin tone, to how hard his nipples were, he knew Mike was close. He pulled his servo away and listened to Mike's pitiful whimper as he chuckled.

"Poor Mike...just a little longer...just hold on," Bonnie promised as he uncovered his member and quickly coated it in large amounts of lube. Keeping Mike's legs on his shoulders and placing his servos on either side of Mike's head, he leaned down over Mike's body and kissed him, pushing his tongue in deeply into Mike's mouth, smothering his voice as he gave one large thrust into him. Mike screamed, as tears streamed down his face, it burned. His inner walls felt like fire as Bonnie's dick throbbed inside of him, his large furry body pressing him down against the workbench. Bonnie licked away Mike's tears and kissed his neck.

"Shh, love …the worst is over... shh."

Bonnie waited until Mike got control of himself and nodded before he moved again. He felt Mike shaking beneath him, his cock pressing against their bellies, as he shifted his knee joints and pushed deeper into his lover. The desk rattled and groaned loudly under their weight as Bonnie picked up his pace, slamming his large appendage in to Mike 's slim body. His oil was boiling, his pump beating furiously in his chest, his processor was humming loudly as it sent all the usual warnings of overload to him, as his cooling fluids poured down to his cock ready to fill Mike 's belly. Mike hissed loudly, the rough dents of the work bench were digging into his back and his poor cock was straining for release.

"Bonnie! Touch me! Please! I need to cum…" Mike cried as he gripped on to Bonnie's arms and pulled on the fur.

"Hold on! Just a little longer" Bonnie groaned as his knee joints threatened to lock as he continued to thrust.

"Bonnie...PLEASE… I CAN'T ...AHHH" Mike cried out as he came, his white seed soaking both his and Bonnie's bellies. Bonnie screeched as he pumped his fluids into Mike, watching gleefully as the usually thin body began to swell. He panted heavily as his cooling system kicked in and his pump started to slow down as he reached over to pick up a large canister.

"What… what's that?" Mike panted as he tried to catch his breath.

"Replacement fluids for me , " smiled Bonnie as he drunk down the large canister and then threw it to the floor. "Don't worry I have another two here to keep me going. Now are you ready for our next round?"

 **-Line Break-**

"Daddy! Are you ok? You didn't recharge so well, " said Shadow as he watched Mike stagger into the Cove.

"Just a little sore Shadow, nothing to worry about, why don't you get BB and Betty to show you the new games they have here while I'll get to work on Chi," said Mike trying to smile despite the stinging pain in his rear. He knew Bonnie missed him, but damn he wasn't going to be able to sit down properly for a week. He looked around The Cove and an odd sensation came over him, making him feel dizzy as he remembered the last time he was here.

"Mike! Your back," cried Jenny as she rushed over to greet him. "I'd thought you would start off at Freddy's first before sparing a thought for us."

Mike smiled as he hugged her , "Jeremy wanted me to have a look at Chi, he thinks there's something wrong with her, so I said I'd start here. Besides, and your not to tell Freddy this, you guys have some of the nicer pizzas."

"Is that your way of asking for a free one for your lunch, mister?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

Mike batted his eyes, "Would I do that?"

Jenny rolled her eyes and kissed Mike's cheek , "Ok, but only because you've come home and because you're cute! But only today, got it?"

"Thanks Jenny!" Mike smiled as he made his way across the floor, his eyes just sweeping the room, but for a moment they caught up in the heated stare of Net, who, when he noticed he had been caught quickly dove into his box. Mike sighed, but there wasn't anything he could do about Net and his feelings, the puppet was going to have to get over him on his own. He walked down to his office where loud shouting could be heard. He opened his door and quickly ducked as his desk lamp came flying at him.

"Chi! For Fuck sake, calm down!" snapped Jeremy as he hid behind Mike's desk.

"You lying cheating scum! Your ass is mine! You're my fucking bitch, GOT IT!" yelled Chi as she threw whatever she could get her servos on.

"Chi! I was only giving Jenny some paperwork she needed me to sign."

"You were giving her a love letter weren't you, you heartless slut!" said Chi as she picked up a scalpel like a knife, her eyes going black with rage.

"Toy Chica! Mike! Echo! Hose! Beta!" Mike shouted quickly as he dumped his bag and went over to help Jeremy up. Chi screeched loudly as her body suddenly stopped moving and refused to listen to her. She went to scream again and found her voice box was not responding either.

"Mike...what the fuck did you do? And why the hell didn't you tell me about it?" Jeremy asked slightly awe as he stared at Chi.

"It's my voice command, each animatronic has their own code, I used it on Springtrap when he went to attack Thomas," said Mike as he patted Jeremy down, "Are you telling me she wrecked my office in a fit of jealousy because of paperwork?"

"I told you she wasn't right Mike," said Jeremy,"Please tell me you can find out what is wrong with her?"

"I will, but first, give me a hand cleaning up and then getting her on to the bed. I won't be able to manage on my own."

The two men went around the office picking up everything they could before sweeping away the rubbish as Chi stood there motionless, but her dark eyes still followed Jeremy around the room.

"God I can feel her staring daggers into me." Jeremy muttered to Mike as he helped Mike set up his computer.

"Well, hopefully once I've gotten a look inside of her and sorted out the problem, she'll go back to being the same old sweet Chi we know," said Mike as he connected several cables, "Ok, help me get her on to the bed . "

Jeremy and Mike heaved and struggled to get her into position lying on the bed, but soon she was connected to the computer and her mind went into sleep mode. Jeremy watched as Mike typed away at the computer, pulling up several files and windows with a load of nonsense on them, as he hummed and muttered under his breath.

"Well? Anything?" Jeremy snapped as Mike typed away. Mike looked up at Jeremy and pointed to the screen.

"A lot of her java script has been tampered with; I've found several files that have been corrupt, all pointing to a virus which at the moment I can't find! There! Happy?"

"Ok, I know you and me speak the same, so can I have that in a way I can understand, please?" said Jeremy in frustration.

"In other words the virus has changed her from the sweet Chi we know into this possessive and aggressive bitch. I'm going through her core programming with a fine tooth comb to see if I can find it, and hopefully restore her data."

"What do you mean hopefully?" Jeremy snapped,"I thought you could repair her!"

"I don't know the full extent of her damage yet Jeremy!" Mike snapped back, "I haven't even scratched the surface yet. She can take up to two maybe even three days or maybe even longer with all the test s and such."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Jeremy, but this isn't a simple fix. Much like a virus knocks us out and affects our systems, the same goes for Chi, but unlike us, her virus protection software was not up to the task, and it's wipe d out a lot of her data. And that is going to take time to reinstall."

Jeremy looked over at Chi and bit his lip. He was suddenly wished he had told Mike sooner about Chi's behavior, but Mike was having such a hard time as it was, he didn't want to add to that. But now it seemed his concern for his friend had cost him his girlfriend.

"I'm going to the security room," he said softly, "Let me know if there is anything I can do, will you? "

"Sure thing ,and Jeremy, she will be alright. I'm at least ninety percent sure I can help her," said Mike with a small smile, but Jeremy didn't return it. Mike looked at the screen as waves of data followed over the screen as he tried to read it. The virus seemed to have attacked her fears first, increasing them and her paranoia, which was based off of what happened to her with Ed and David. Mike frowned as he recalled that David said that Chi had been possessive even back then. Mike started to type quickly, his fingers clicking away as he searched deeper and deeper in Chi's personality data. He pulled up the folder and found an obscure program connected to a pop up window named Trojan-dom. Mike frowned hard. He had read about the Trojan virus. It was near impossible to remove them, but what did that dom bit on the end mean? After checking his own virus software was up to date, he clicked on the box and pop up after pop up came up, each one more dirtier than the other, all advertising dominatrix sex and S&M. Mike quickly deleted the box and started to run the software to remove the virus. He then went into his bag and pulled out a spare hard - drive where he had kept some of the animatronics personality data . Maybe with this he would be able to restore the missing data. There was a polite knock on the door before Toy Freddy stepped in holding Minty Chip, Chi's personal cupcake.

"Welcome home Mike, " said Fred, his red cheeks glowing brightly, "I thought I'd bring Minty here to stay with Chi."

"That's really nice of you Fred. Thanks. Just plug him in there," said Mike, his eyes mainly on the screen. Fred placed Minty by Chi and pulled out one of her cables and placed it in Minty so he could power up though Chi.

"Is Chi alright?" Fred asked as he walked up to Mike and placed his servo on Mike's shoulder.

"I don't know yet , Fred. It's still too early. But while you're here we can catch up," said Mike with a smile as he turned in his seat and smiled up at the bear. "How have you been?"

"Same as always, I like living here at The Cove, I've become my own bear without my parents hanging over me, though I do wish I get to spend some time with Sooty."

"Maybe I can get Freddy to let me bring him over sometimes. No doubt Freddy wouldn't mind the break either." smiled Mike thinking of what the little bear had been getting up to.

"That would be nice. Um...are you and Bonnie...still together? I noticed that the two of you disappeared last night."

Mike blushed brightly as he felt a twinge in his arse,"Yeah...we're together, he was on about giving Shadow a sibling."

"Oh…" Fred sounded disappointed, his shoulders sinking slightly as Mike leaned forward in concern.

"Fred…? What's wrong?" Mike asked taking Fred's servo in his hand. "What's wrong? You can tell me. "

"Well...I'm...well, lonely," said Freddy sadly,"Foxy has Mangle, Blu now has Bon Bon,and, well, you know my parents…"

"Well is there anyone you like then?"

Fred was about to nod but decided against it, it wouldn't be fair to Mike if he said he liked him "Not really…almost everyone is either too old or too young"

"Hmmm, what about Net? He's feeling a bit lonely recently, sure, he might be as old as Goldie , but that just makes him more experienced."

Fred pulled a face and was about to explain that Net wasn't his type when the door to the office swung open and Foxy stomped in with his muzzle pulled into a snarl.

"Mike! Get ya sorry ass to the main deck! That scum bag Dahl has boarded without permission along with another monstrosity and is demanding to see ya."

Mike stood up slowly as he tried to make sense of Foxy's words. Obviously, the fox was mad that Dahl has just come in like he owned the place, which sadly, he did, and then to order Foxy to go and get him had clearly upset the pirate fox. The only thing he didn't get was the monstrosity bit.

"Ok Foxy, I'll come with you and see what Dahl wants, Fred you might as well come too, because no doubt Dahl will be wanting to see everyone," said Mike as he followed Foxy out and allowed Fred to close the door to his office. The computer continued to hum loudly and started to read in large letters ,"Error, " as there was a strange surge of electricity and Minty Chip opened his optics that flashed bright red.

 **-Line Break-**

Mike rushed to the main floor with Foxy and Fred and was slightly alarmed at how everyone, from animatronic to staff were gathered around and almost glaring at Dahl, who stood there all calm and casual as if nothing was wrong with something hiding behind him about knee height under a blanket. Foxy went over to his family, Mangle holding on to Mangy as if his very creation depended on it, while the younger fox looked at his creator with sheer terror in his optics. Bon Bon stood there shaking with oil threatening to fall from her optics while a much smaller Blu stood in front of her with his arms spread out and glaring at Dahl as if he was daring him to come towards them. Chloe was trying to cover as much as she could, her optics glued to the floor, with Jenny wrapping an arm around her,to both protect and comfort, the human woman looking furious and upset. Dahl's smile seemed to broaden when he saw Mike.

"Mike, welcome home, I trust you're ready to work and make children happy."

"MIKE! MIKE!" Cried BB and Betty as they came running up to him and clutched tightly on his legs.

"Ok, ok you two," Mike whispered reassuringly as he patted them both on their heads, "It's wonderful to see you. I'm guessing you're here to see everyone and the Nightmare animatronics."

"Oh no, I know you're taking good care of my creations. We're actually in the middle of building their pizzeria, "Nightmare Realm," It will be for a lot older children , but I believe it will do well once they're ALL in there," Dahl smiled as he looked over at Mangy.

Foxy growled deeply as he held up his hook as Mangy buried his muzzle in to Mangle's chest, the white vixen glaring daggers at the older man.

"We'll deal with that when the new pizzeria is ready," said Mike softly, "Now, I'm sure you're not just here to say hello to me and tell us about the new pizzeria… so, what do you want?"

Dahl patted whatever was behind him ,"Actually, Mike, I want you to have a look at the newest addition to the "Nightmare" family. It's called JJ49026 but I think he should be called JJ."

Dahl moved the blanket and Mike's heart sank like the Titanic. The poor animatronic was gruesome to look, at even when it looked so sadly up at him from behind Dahl's leg, "I think he would be a good little brother to the twins there,"

Betty whimpered as she pressed herself against Mike's leg and sobbed and BB pulled on his other leg tightly. Mike shoved his hands in to his pockets as he clenched them into fists. He bit down on his tongue as he wanted to yell and scream at the smirking man and punch him in the face. But he couldn't do anything! Dahl had all the cards, his own security guard in their ranks, and now this. What was he going to do?

To Be Continued….

PLEASE REVIEW!

 **Beta Reader here, and OH MY FUCKING GAH IS DAHL AND ASSHOLE UGH! I just wanna** **punch his ugly face. Don't you?**

A/N: You can hit him all you like but I need him alive...for now.


	5. A Case Of Treason

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

Chapter 5: A Case Of Treason

Mike smiled as he looked down and patted BB and Betty's heads, "Why don't the two of you go and man your stations and I'll give your new little brother a tour ok?"

BB and Betty looked shocked as they looked at JJ and then back at Mike before letting him go and returning to their spot by the ice cream machine. Slowly the other employees went back to their stations, leaving the animatronics, Mike, and Jenny in front of Dahl. Mike pointed to the furthest booth; his smile was starting to hurt his cheeks as he looked at Dahl.

"Shall we sit down and discuss things? That way everyone can get back to work."

"Wonderful! Mrs. Jenny, would you also care to join us? After all, this is your restaurant." said Dahl as he turned to beam at the manger. Jenny arched an eyebrow and nodded as she quickly whispered to Chloe and patted her on the back.

"Sure, would you like a drink as well, sir?" asked Jenny, "Mike? What about you?"

"I'd love a coffee please."

"I'll take a soda please, and would it be possible for JJ to have a cup of oil?" Mike asked as he knelt down in front of JJ who was still trying to hide behind Dahl's leg, "I know you're scared JJ, and probably thinking no one likes you right?"

The small animatronic boy sighed, his optics cast to the floor, as he nodded and sniffed loudly. Mike reached out and touched his head softly and gently rubbed it, making JJ look up at him in shock as he noticed that Mike was smiling at him.

"Don't worry JJ, I'm your friend ok? My name is Dr. Mike… would you like to come and sit next to me?"

JJ smiled happily which was rather unnerving as he had so many teeth, but Mike didn't even seem fazed by it; he didn't so much as blink as he took JJ's clawed servos in his hand and led him to the booth. Dahl smirked as he watched Mike help his creation up into the booth and slid in next to him while he took the opposite seat and waited for Jenny to come back with their drinks.

"I am truly glad your back Mike, I'm sorry to hear about your father, it must have been hard on you." said Dahl.

"Thanks. It was harder on my mom than me. So... what are your plans?" Mike asked coolly as he sat sideways so he wasn't looking at Dahl head on.

"I was thinking making Nightmare realm more for teenagers and adult. Ever heard of game bars?"

"Can't say I have."

"It's basically a bar that allows its patrons to play games, ranging from simple card games to computer consoles. Have you noticed that there is hardly anywhere for kids to simply hang out these days without it costing a large amount of money?"

Mike had to admit, he had thought about it, as he thought back to the week they opened during the night. The teenagers had loved that.

"Yeah, I think it's a good idea... but where do the animatronics come in to it?"

"The Nightmare animatronics will host, tend the bar, and deliver the food to the tables, and then I was thinking they can have an area closed off where the kids could go in and wait to be scared. It's just a working idea at the moment..." said Dahl, "Besides... I want you to look over this other restaurant I'm working on."

"Other?" Mike's gut instantly twisted at the thought as Dahl pulled out some drawings from his briefcase as Jenny came over with their drinks. JJ squealed happily as he took the small cup of oil off of Jenny and sipped happily though the straw. Mike looked over the drawings carefully, his fingers itching for a pen to scribble notes or more importantly to cross things out. Dahl made polite conversation with Jenny asking her if she planned to move up the management chain and such.

"I hadn't really thought about it," she said honestly, "but the truth is I really love being the manager here. I've got a good crew here."

She picked up one of the pictures and smiled, "What a pretty ballerina... is she for one of your rides?"

"Nope, I'm making my own animatronic restaurant for inside my park." said Dahl; closely watching Mike's reaction. Mike bit his tongue to stop himself from yelling as he placed the papers down calmly despite the overwhelming need to screw them up and throw them at the man.

"Well, you are the owner now; it is within your right. However…" Mike pointed to one of the drawings, "I don't think these two are such a good idea."

Jenny turned the picture around and saw that the paper had two drawings on it, one of a pink bear in a top hat and the other a version of Mangle that has more pink than white. "But these are… You can't…

"Oh but I can," smiled Dahl, "It actually comes as part of the company that I can use the image of any of the animatronics as I see fit."

"But, why are they so... girly?" Mike asked as he wrinkled his nose and then yelped as he got kicked in the ankle by Jenny, "What?"

Dahl gave a small chuckle, "Well, I've noticed that the animatronics here are mostly male. There are hardly any good strong female role models…"

"Dare you to go up to Mangle and say that," Mike muttered.

"So I was thinking of opening a female animatronic pizzeria. Something like a sister location if you will."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea…" said Jenny thoughtfully.

"Jenny!" said Mike in an accusing tone.

"No Mike, he is right... kind of... here in the cove it's gender neutral as we have as many girl animatronics as boys, but Freddy's only has Chica. Girls like games just as much as boys, so maybe having a sister pizzeria would give the girls more role models."

"I guess… and I suppose it wouldn't be a sister location if it didn't have a Freddy or a Foxy… the ballerina is a good choice as well."

"Excellent... and as a fourth choice…" said Dahl as he looked though the drawings before handing over a sheet of paper, "I thought about her."

Mike took the paper and frowned slightly at the drawing. It was of a short girl with red hair in pigtails, accompanied by red rose cheeks and bright, creepy, eyes.

"Baby… seriously? You couldn't pick a better name than that?" he asked as he handed the picture back.

"I thought it was cute," said Dahl as he placed the drawings back in his case, "Anyways that is a little while off in the future anyway. My main concern is of course Nightmare Realm and the animatronics there. Though if you wish, you can keep JJ here, I'm sure he would be a good addition..."

"I think it would be best for JJ to be with the other nightmare animatronics, but I think it would be for the best that Mangy stay here. Foxy and Mangle have taken him in and…"

"Yes I noticed…" said Dahl as he looked over at the fox, "I would much rather he go to the nightmare realm."

Mike clenched his fists but tried to keep his cool, "I would like you to think about it at least and until Nightmare Realm is finished, JJ can stay here and learn about the work we do."

"Yes... let leave it until a later date…" said Dahl, a light smile on his lips, "I was wondering if you were free this evening for dinner?"

"Sorry, I'm scheduled to work here this evening, plus since I've been away, the animatronics are in need to some maintenance."

"Ah that's a shame. Nevermind, maybe next time I'm in town you will join me then, I'll be keeping in touch. Please take good care of JJ for me," said Dahl as he got up and waited for Jenny to move out of the way. He politely took her hand and kissed it, "It was lovely seeing you my dear, I'm looking forward to seeing you advance in your career."

Jenny gave him an odd look as he turned to Mike and nodded before leaving. Jenny waited until Dahl was outside before turning to Mike.

"I'm not sure what to make of that guy, but he gives me the creeps. Are you sure that's the same man that's in charge of the happiest place on earth?"

"Yep, he's great around kids and knows what they like and knows how to run a business… but animatronics… and I'm guessing flirting is beyond him," Mike sighed as he turned full to JJ and spun the little propeller on his hat, "Ok little guy, how about you and me have a chat and then I'll give you the tour of the building?"

"Ok." smiled JJ, oil dripping down his chin. Mike chuckled and used a napkin to wipe his face.

"JJ, how old are you? Both your core program and when you came online?"

"I'm six and I came online two weeks ago." said JJ as he looked over at the ice cream machine, "They don't like me do they?"

"They haven't had a chance to get to know you yet," said Mike, "We can work on that... I won't be able to look at your programming just yet since Chi is being looked over. Can you tell me anything about your programming?"

"My programming says I'm too follow my manager's orders; watch over the customers, and when the time comes, I am to scare them," JJ titled his head, "Do I have to do that?"

"Scare people? Yeah... most likely when the Nightmare Realm is open, but you are not to scare anyone here ok? The Captain is very against it. So I was thinking, once we open up, you and I are going to play with some of the children here, and get you use to helping and playing with people. What do you think?"

"Can I play on the games?" JJ asked and Mike noticed a slight gleam in his optics as he looked at the whack a mole.

"I have a couple of quarters you can have to give it a try," said Mike, "maybe if you're good enough, you can beat BB's score on it."

The little animatronic squealed with delight as he slid out of the booth and ran over to the machine, Mike quickly following while laughing, as he pulled out a quarter from his pocket.

-Line Break-

Mike was worn out as he dragged himself back into his office. He must have given JJ and the animatronics about twenty dollars worth of quarters. JJ was actually really good at the whack a mole and easily broke BB's score, which of course upset BB who then demanded his own turn. Then of course Foxy demanded his own turn since he was the captain, and so on. Many of the children also took turns and others cheered for their favourite animatronic. By the end of the day, JJ was just as popular as his older siblings and was even helping with the ice cream machine and delivering pizza's to tables. Mike stretched and yawned as he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Bonnie... yeah... how is he? Good. What? Oh... no, not tonight. I've got to work on Chi. I know Bonnie... ahhh… yes... you know I've missed you too. Ok... ok… just give me a minute or two to check on Chi and then I'll see if Jeremy or Mark mind stepping in for tonight; BUT NO PROMISES, ok? Yeah... love you too. Bye!"

Mike slammed his phone down on the side and rubbed his face with both his hands, wondering what he had done to deserve such a demanding boyfriend and son. He looked down at Chi, she had not moved from this morning, which was to be expected but he's come to know never to expect anything from the animatronics. He turned on his monitor and looked over the virus software which said it was a hundred percent complete but something didn't feel right to him, maybe he should run it again, along with Chi's personality program. He looked over at Chi again, saw Minty Chip and frowned. Why the hell was he plugged in to Chi? Then he remembered he asked Fred to plug him in and the silly bear must have got the cables wrong. He unhooked the Cupcake from her main cable and picked the cake up. It's eyes flicked open for a moment and then it's sparkler flashed.

"Good Evening Dr Mike. How can I be of service?"

"Hey Minty. I was wondering, while you were connected to Chi, you didn't feel or sense any virus? Do you need to run a virus program as well?"

"It will not be necessary. Though I was connected to my Mistress I came across no virus. Also I was told to inform you that your assistance is no longer necessary."

"What?"

Chi's eyes snapped open and she shot up then swung her fist hard into Mike's jaw, sending him flying backward and catching his head against the table before falling to the ground unconscious. Chi smirked as she undid the cables connected to her before gracefully sliding off of the bench and picking up her cupcake.

"Sorry about that Minty. Are you alright?"

"I'm well Mistress, I'm glad I was able to hack the doctor's code to allow you to move again, now are we to move on with your plan?"

"Not just yet. We wait an hour or so for the others to be in deep sleep before making our move. Jeremy hasn't clocked out yet, most likely staying to make sure I'm fine, so we can use that to our advantage." smiled Chi, her eyes black with bright red dots.

An hour or so later, Chi walked down the hallway with Minty under her arm, being careful not to be seen or heard. It was quite late and the staff had gone home while the animatronics slept until midnight. She walked past Net's box, the stage where the foxes slept and only glanced over to the entrance, where to her surprise, were three instead of two smaller animatronics. She continued to walk softly towards the security room as the rest room that housed the rest of the nightmares, but Bonnie Blu was only slightly further down the hallway and she could not risk waking them either. She peeked in and could barely hold back a giggle when she saw Jeremy slumped over on the desk asleep. She had been hoping that it would be the case. He had been doubling his shifts and with their fights and such, he had not been sleeping well, which made this all the more easier for her. She gently rolled him away from the desk and hooked Minty Chip to the pad and watched him scramble the camera feed.

"You just need to connect me to the mains, Mistress, and then you may continue your task without interference." said Minty as she picked him up again and connected him to the main tower that had the backup of the security cameras, but also the main control unit for the security room.

"Thank you Minty. You know what to do with Mark should he become aware of what we are doing?"

"Yes Mistress," said Minty as his eyes glowed red. She kissed him on his dark green icing and placed him back down on the desk before softly wheeling Jeremy back to Mike's office. She gently picked him up and placed him on the work bench and tied his hands and feet together with cable ties. She then went into the spare parts room and shifted a few boxes around until she had all the parts she wanted. True, she would much rather have a fox animatronic, but she guessed a bear would have to do for now. She carried the pieces back into the office, then locked the door.

-Line Break-

Mark walked into the cove and shivered as he brushed down his jacket. It was certainly getting colder, he was going to have to wrap up warmer in the evenings as well as talk to Mike about having a heater or something put in. He looked forward to see BB and Betty, and then saw JJ.

"WHAT THE HOLY FUCK!" he screamed as he fell back against the door. He looked around quickly; making sure no one had seen him jump out of his skin before straightening himself up.

"Well, new guy, you don't scare me in the slightest. I'm the biggest scariest guard this pizzeria has ever seen, so you mess with me, I will kick your sorry little ass."

Mark then strutted down to the security room before dumping his bag and coat to the floor and rolling the chair up to the desk. He was just plodding about, setting things up as he liked them when he saw Minty Chip and jumped in his seat.

"What is with you guys tonight!" he hissed between his teeth and slapped the Cupcake hard in the face without waking it up. He set up the pad and looked over the cameras, everything seemed alright, he could just see BB waking up along with the others. Maybe Chloe would later bring him a cake or a pizza, she had been taking lessons and such and she was getting better, though the pizzas still came out either burnt or under done. He pushed the wheeled chair back to get his comic book out from his bag when he saw Jeremy's coat hanging off one of the file units. It wasn't like Jeremy to leave his coat behind, but it could happen right, after all, Jeremy did have a car. He pulled out his mobile and quickly texted him about it, only to hear Jeremy's mobile go off in his coat pocket, now leaving his coat was one thing, but his mobile was another. Something wasn't right. He quickly rolled back to the desk and started to rewind the camera feed. Nothing. According to the camera, Jeremy hadn't left, he should in fact still be in the security room, but he wasn't. He then looked at the time and stamp on the feed and quickly took off his glasses to wipe them to make sure he was reading it right.

"Wha... this is all wrong, this is saying it's running last week's feed... I've got to see Foxy and tell him that the cameras are playing up and that something has happened to Jeremy…"

Mark got up and went towards the door only for it to slam shut. The door was only a security measure should anyone attack the pizzeria and the guard was able to get staff and guests into the office for safety and he sure as hell hadn't pressed the button. The light flickered and suddenly there came the sound of metal slamming down. The air vents! The air vents were closing!

"What! What's going on?!" Mark demanded as he ran back to the desk to try and find a way to open the door.

"I am sorry about this Mark," said Minty, "But you cannot interfere with my Mistress's plan. So I'm afraid you have to die now please. I'm guessing you have less than twenty minutes left"

Mark did his best not to panic as he tried to work on the pad, but the screen was blank. He grabbed his phone and opened his contact list, but there was no signal, he couldn't call nor text, he was trapped.

Jeremy groaned as a bright light shone on his face, he blinked upwards and tried to move, but found he couldn't. He looked around and noticed he was in Mike's office. He couldn't move his hands and feet as he wiggled on the table to try and loosen the ties.

"Jeremy! You're awake!"

Jeremy turned to his side and smiled when he saw Chi beside him, "Chi! Thank god, I thought I was in trouble, think you can get me lose?"

"In a moment sweetie, I just have to get something and then we can see about sorting you out," said Chi as she leaned over and picked up some silver tape.

"Huh? Chi? What are you doing? CHI!" Jeremy cried out as the tape muffled the rest of his cries.

"There. Now that that's done, we can continue without the worry that someone can overhear you. We got a lot to do before morning," said Chi happily as she turned around and picked up the Freddy head. "It might be a bit on the small side... but I'm sure we can make it fit!"

Jeremy's screams were drowned out by the tape as Chi smiled; her eyes glowing brightly liked the fires of hell.

BB, Betty were showing JJ around the pizzeria and pointing out their favorite places and what they did in their down time. JJ was taking everything in with a huge scary smile on his face.

"So there isn't any humans here now?"

"Only one guard. Usually Jeremy, Mike or even Mark," said BB, "We'll introduce you. Betty, you take him down the corridor while I'll take the air vents, I wanna scare him."

The three children animatronics giggled as they broke off in different directions, Betty taking JJ's hand while BB crawled into the vent. Betty and JJ ran down the long corridor and skidded to a stop when they came across the large metal door.

"Is it meant to be like that?" JJ asked when he saw Betty frowning.

"This isn't meant to be closed. It's only meant to be down in emergencies." she said as there was a rumble above their heads and BB leapt down.

"Something is really wrong! The vents are all closed!"

"But if the vents are closed… Mark won't be able to breath!" Betty gasped as BB banged on the door.

"MARK! MARK! OPEN THE DOOR!"

"He won't be able to hear you! That door is really thick!" said Betty as she turned to JJ, "Go and get Foxy and the others! They might be able to break the door!"

JJ ran as fast as he could to get the others while BB and Betty continued to bang on the door, hoping it would do something or that the human inside could hear them. Foxy, Mangle and Net came down the hall at full speed, barely stopping before they hit the door, the smaller animatronics jumping out of the way.

"Have ye got any response?" Foxy demanded as he leant down, pressing his servos into the bottom of the door along with his mate and Net. When BB shook his head, Foxy grunted and the three of them started to pull at the door, it very slowly groaned as they pulled it up from the floor. Soon, Mangy, Blu, Fred, Bon Bon and Chloe joined in, pulling the door up, soon it was high enough for the triplets to get in. They ran in and found Mark lying on the floor barely breathing. BB and JJ grabbed his arms and pulled him forward, dragging him out of the room, towards the group to inspect him. Foxy leant down and shook Mark, pulling his head up and slapping it softly in an attempt to wake up, Mark's eyes opened but were unfocused.

"Mark, What happened?"

"Chi... Chip... plan... kill… stuffing Jere…" Mark muttered but fell unconscious again. Foxy glanced over at Net who nodded, as the fox stood up and looked at Mangle.

"Take him outside to get him some fresh air, and if he doesn't get any better then call an ambulance. Mangy, Blu, you're with me and Net"

The four remaining animatronics continued to pull the door upwards to allow them to get in while the others carried Mark outside. The door was finally high enough for them to bend down and get inside. Their eyes switched to night mode to deal with the darkness as Blu went over and tried to switch on the light.

"No good. Could it have been a fuse or a malfunction? I don't think the idiot would have done this himself." said Blu.

"Nay, neither fuse nor malfunction would have caused this," said Foxy as he looked around the office.

"You should not interfere!"

All the animatronics looked down at the desk to see Minty Chip hopping out of his hiding space to glare up at them, his optics shining bright red in the dark.

"What be wrong with him?" Mangy asked his tone both concerned and frightful.

"Be a virus… maybe," said Foxy as he stood before the cupcake and glared down at it, "What be the meaning of this Chip?"

"You will not interfere with my Mistress's plan! I'm ordering you to stay here!" Minty Chip ordered as he bounced on the table. Foxy's eye turned black as he snarled and bared his teeth as he leant down close to the cupcake.

"Watch ye tongue! Ya be close to mutiny. Now what be going on here."

"My Mistress doesn't want to share her lover with anyone and is sick of his attempts to cheat, so she is making him one of us and told me to make sure she was not disturbed. Mark was about to blow the whistle, so I stopped him. So what if he died? He's human, unimportant, not one of us."

"Mistress? You're on about Chi?" said Blu looking worried, "Then that means she's after Jeremy… did anyone see him leave?"

"No... he said to me he was staying because he was worried about Chi so he was going to stay with Mark." said Mangy.

"Where are they Chip!" Net hissed. "We need to find them now!"

"I refuse to speak to you! I only serve my Mistress!" Minty Chip said defiantly.

There came a deep growl as Foxy straightened himself up, looking terrifying as he stared down at the cupcake, his hook raised high.

"Minty Chip, ye have admitted to mutiny and murder, ye have refused to aid us in search of ye owner. Have you any last words?"

"What do you mea-"

CRASH!

Foxy's slammed his hook down hard twice, crushing the cupcake, sparks flying all over the places. Blu and Mangy were shocked at Foxy's violence, but Net stood over in approval.

"Foxy…" Blu breathed in fright.t "You...you killed…"

"He was a traitor. He was going to kill Mark without remorse, even if he were under the influence of a virus, it would bring trouble to our door and any animatronic that threatens the safety of our home and our friends must be dealt with." said Foxy as he turned to the others. "As Captain, it be me duty to protect all of you and our guards, now split up and searched this place from top to bottom, find Chi! Hopefully we will find them in time to save Jeremy."

"Wait! Mike was meant to be dealing with Chi this evening... so she would be in his office... shouldn't he be…" said Mangy but his words were quickly lost in his throat as Net's tentacles flared all over the place as he disappeared in a flash. Foxy flicked the remains of Minty off of his hook and jerked his head down the corridor.

"Come on! We better get after him!"

-Line Break-

Jeremy was trying not to sob, but it was hard when his legs were encased tightly with Freddy's legs and Chi was busy trying to pin the chest piece closed. Various sharp pins were pressing into his skin and when Chi was done, he knew they were going to pierce his organs and he would slowly bleed out as those children had when they had been locked up in the spare suits.

"Don't worry Jeremy," she smiled, her eyes flicking from black to red. "Soon you'll be an animatronics like me, and you'll never be able to leave my side again, won't that be nice?"

Jeremy shook his head, his face red as tears and snot dribbled down his face; he tried to plead with her through the silver tape. She simply rubbed his head, almost lovingly, but went back to the task of crushing his chest in the Freddy suit.

"There must be a clasp or something." she muttered as she continued to fiddle around. Jeremy continued to pray that someone would find them in time when he heard a soft groan coming from the other side of the room. He tilted his head slightly, trying not to move too much to draw Chi's attention, as he saw Mike climbing to his knees and rubbing his head. Mike looked over at him, his eyes widened with shock and then he pressed his finger to his lips. Jeremy nodded his head, hope filling him as he watched Mike crawl quietly across the floor until he reached his tool kit. He pulled out his large pipe wrench and very slowly stood up and tipped toed behind Chi. Chi was so busy and occupied that she hadn't noticed Mike was right behind her until his shadow appeared over and she turned to attack when Mike brought down the wrench like he was swinging a bat, sending her flying across the floor and smack into the wall. Mike dropped the wrench beside Jeremy's head and quickly ripped out the tape.

"Thanks!" Jeremy breathed heavily, "Now get me the fuck out of this thing!"

Mike knew Freddy's body well and was able to quickly remove the chest piece from him and was working on the ties as Chi snapped back online and got to her feet.

"HE'S MINE!" she shrieked loudly as she ran up towards Mike, her arms stretched out to attack him, her beak had fallen off, showing her mouth and sharp teeth. Mike grabbed the wrench again and swung it wildly making Chi back step slightly but hiss at him all the same.

"Chi! You're not well. Let me look at you and fix you," said Mike firmly, "You don't want to do this!"

Chi laughed "I'm only doing what your fur ball doesn't have the balls to do. They won't deny it you know, they have all thought about it, making you one of us."

"You're lying." said Mike, shaking his head as Chi continued to laugh at him. While Mike was distracting Chi, Jeremy sat up and snapped the spring locks on his legs, releasing him from the Freddy suit, the long sharp pins pulling out of his legs, covered in blood.

"Jeremy don't move! You'll bleed out!" ordered Mike, slightly turning his back to Chi to look at him. Chi pounced onto Mike's back and started to wring his neck as she howled with laughter. Mike staggered backwards with the sudden weight on his back and then tried to slam her against the wall while trying to tear her hands away from his throat. Jeremy tried to reach down to undo his feet when large black tentacles slammed thought the office door, rendering it to splinters as Net came into the office. Jeremy felt his heart stop for a brief moment, as the usually gentle friendly puppet, looked like something that came out of his nightmares. Chi released Mike and got off of his back then shoved him to the side, making him crash to the floor, gasping for breath. The two animatronics said nothing as they circled one another, Chi's head and servos twitching violently as Net's tentacles snapped and twist. Chi leapt at Net with a scream but Net caught her effortlessly as he slammed her body against every wall and even the ceiling before dumping her to the floor. Her body sparked and jerked even as she tried to get back up to her feet. Mike stood up, blood seeping from his head as he helped Jeremy remove the Freddy feet from his own. Foxy and the others stepped into the office, Blu ran over to Mike as Jeremy held the spare first aid kit that was kept by the stage for emergencies; Chi got to her feet unsteadily as she looked at Jeremy.

"Jeremy," she said in a broken voice, her body swaying awkwardly in front of him, "I love you,"

Jeremy felt his throat tighten as his heart cracked in his chest. He whispered, "I know."

"You be having no right to speak of love, you villainess, your actions have put the whole Cove in danger," Foxy growled as he stepped towards her, Net stepping close beside him.

Chi stood in front of Jeremy now, as if protecting him, smiling up at the large fox, "Oh, like the thoughts never crossed your processors about doing the same to your precious cabin boy there."

Foxy waved her words away with a wave of his hook, "Chi, ye charged with the attempted murder of three of our guards... how ye plea?"

"Chip failed then. Shame. Mark is a useless guard, but at least he's not a waste of space like that monstrosity there." said Chi, her servo pointing towards Mangy. Foxy lunged forward, his hook poised to attack when Chi at the last moment ducked out of the way and Foxy's hook slashed down Jeremy's face. Jeremy's blood curdling screams echoed off of the walls as he covered his face with his hands but blood still dripped through his fingers. Chi screamed out Jeremy's name and went to go to him but Net grabbed her and held her tight as Foxy turned to her again, Jeremy's blood still dripping off of his hook.

"Ye truly are a wicked animatronic Chi, ye say ye love the lad but at the last moment sacrificed him to save your unworthy neck. As Captain I can no longer allow ye to keep functioning."

"Wha... Foxy! No! She's…" Mike went to stop him but Blu grabbed his arm and held him tightly.

"Don't interfere Mike! This is animatronic business," said Blu. "She's gone too far"

Foxy stood in front of Chi and slowly dug his hook into her chest section, ripping her bib and feathers apart until all her insides were on display. Chi struggled against Net's hold as Foxy reached in and pulled out her pump and crushed it in his servo, oil leaking over and on to the floor. Foxy then nodded to Net who wrapped his tentacles around Chi's head and slowly crushed it, her processor breaking with a loud crack, before he dropped her remains to the floor. Foxy wiped his servo on his coat and turned to Mike, his face grim as he sighed, seeing Mike's disbelieving face.

"It had to be done lad. She was a danger to us all. Now, I suggest ye see to your brethren and see they get the right medical care. I will call Freddy and speak to him. Best the news comes from him when Chica finds out."

No one said anything as Foxy and Net walked out of the room followed quickly by Mangy. Mike and Blu helped Jeremy out of there, carrying him to the main floor and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Mike went back to the cove the next day and sat down with Jenny and told her what happened and how both Mark and Jeremy were. Mark had fully recovered but was kept in overnight for observation. Jeremy's legs were fine as the pins hadn't gone deep enough to break his bones, but he was on a blood drip for the amount of blood he had lost. The cut on his face wasn't too deep, but it would be enough to scar Jeremy for the rest of his life.

Jenny shook her head as she drank her coffee, "I hate to say it, but I'm glad it happened at night, can you imagine what would have happened if she got out during the day? Gives me shivers Mike, I'm not kidding, but now we have a bigger problem. What are we going to tell Dahl about what happened?"

"I spoke to the guys. Jeremy has made out he was attacked on the way home from work. While me and Mark where here when a malfunction happened in the security room and the animatronics had to break the door to save him."

"So we're going to lie?"

"No, we're just telling him a different version of the truth. Jeremy was attacked and Foxy and the others had to save Mark, besides, Dahl probably won't notice that Chi is… gone"

"Well, let's hope you're right," said Jenny, "but we need to come up with more secure measures of dealing with the animatronics when they get viruses or whatever."

"I'm working on it, I'll let you know what I come up with," said Mike as he went to get ready for the day, but Jenny stopped him for a moment.

"What about Chi? Will you rebuild her?" she asked.

Mike had asked that very question to Foxy when he came in this morning waiting for Jenny to come in. The large fox sighed as he changed his blue captain's coat for a red one.

"I'd talk to Freddy. He agreed with me actions and told the others. Chica is deeply upset of course... but understands. As for rebuilding... we put it to a vote... and it be decided against. It would not be fair for a new Chi to live with what her predecessor had done."

Jenny nodded, her eyes watering over slightly, Mike knowing that she had gotten along with Chi and was close to Chloe.

"What are we going to do Mike." she said softly, not really expecting him to answer.

"Nothing. We're going to continue as normal, but hope and pray that Dahl doesn't find out"

To Be Continued….

A/N 2: Ahhh! I just love a happy ending don't you? Please Review!

 **B/N (Dr Levoda): Oh damn it! Welp, now we know some more of what happened… Anyways, Review of the Week comes from Awesomesauce237:** **I want Adam to get long dicked... Im begging you please. Your stories are like crack.**


	6. Welcome to the Family

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End of Grace

Chapter 6: Welcome to the Family.

Adam's jaw was open as he leaned on the table, his whole attention on Mike, who took a moment to take a sip of his soda.

"Then what? Did Dahl find out?" Adam asked his hands clenching the table eagerly.

"Oh... he found out probably only hours later, don't forget Harvey was his inside man and he was really close to Chica at the time too, but he let us know that he knew. Not that it really mattered, lots of other stuff happened after that." smiled Mike. "Like-"

Suddenly a loud bell rang out throughout the store. Both Bonnie and Shadow moaned as they got to their feet.

"What's going on?" Adam asked as he got to his feet and let Shadow out.

"It's six in the morning sweetie," said Shadow with a yawn and kissed Adam on the cheek much to the human's embarrassment, "Time for the good animatronics to hit the hay."

"And time for us to head home," said Mike, "Come on Adam...I'll walk you home."

"Ok. Oh, wait, I've left my bag in the security room. I'll be right back."

"Take your time Adam. I want to speak to Mike for a moment," said Bonnie as he wrapped his arm around Mike's waist. Adam quickly walked down the hall and stopped when he saw Sooty coming up, looking sad as he wiped away his oily tears when he noticed Adam looking at him.

"Hi Sooty, is Goldie ok? I was worried that the guy was going to hurt him," said Adam as he stepped closer to the large purple bear, taking in his appearance. He noticed that Sooty had his hat at an angle over one of his ears, his bow tie was larger than it needed to be, and he wore a black waist coat. Suddenly, Sooty grabbed Adam and yanked him into a large hug, holding him tightly against himself, his muzzle pressing in to Adam's neck. Adam couldn't move, Sooty was holding him too tightly, but he could feel the bear shaking as he silently cried. Sooty then looked up and Adam felt a lump catch in his throat as he looked at the bear's face. He had never seen a bear cry before and he really wished he hadn't, it was heart breaking as he hugged Sooty

back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tissue to wipe Sooty's face. The large purple bear sniffed and leaned against the side of Adam's face.

"My dad doesn't know who I am. Keeps saying I'm a stranger."

"I'm sorry," said Adam, then after a moment, "I didn't know you could talk."

"I'm shy," said Sooty, "Plus it helps with children who are also shy, can't talk, or deaf. It makes them feel like we're the same."

"I guess. I'm sorry about Goldie, Sooty, I wish there was something I could do."

"Just let me hold you for a little bit. Best Shadow don't see me in tears...he worries." said Sooty as he nuzzled a bit closer.

"It can't be for too long. Mike's waiting for me." Adam muttered. Sooty nodded and held Adam tightly, the small human rubbing his back for comfort.

"Some days," Sooty spoke softly in between sniffs, "He calls me Freddy and asks why I dyed my fur. Other days he remembers and calls me his cheeky little cub. Other days he just stares at me, his processor whining loudly, his optics blank…like he doesn't even know I exist."

Adam felt his heart squeeze, "Sooty...I don't know a lot about robotics, but I do know that if the processor isn't working right, it's not going to read its memory chip, and that's what's wrong with your dad, or 'papa bear'," Adam stepped back slightly, "His processor can't read his memories right...but that doesn't mean he's forgotten you...his processor just can't find the right memory for the right time, and if he knew that it was hurting you like this, I'm sure he would say that he was sorry and that he loves you; you know what I mean."

Sooty smiled, a wide charming smile that made Adam feel suddenly shy himself as the large purple bear pulled him into his arms again for a hug.

"Thank you Adam." said Sooty as he came up and kissed Adam's cheek and rubbed his hair before going down the hall to the main floor. Adam shook his head and quickly grabbed his bag and ran back to the main floor to meet up with Mike while the animatronics were falling asleep on the stage.

"Ready?" Mike asked as he held the door open for him before pausing, "Oh, I forgot, since you've past your five nights, you'll need to sign an official work contract now, where are you stationed today?"

"Err, usually Jeremy texts me and…" Adam started but stopped as Mike waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"Don't worry about it. How about I treat you to lunch at The Cove today and I'll have someone go over the contract with you. Then tonight you can work the evening shift at Nightmare Realm ok?"

"Sure...that sounds awesome...but...I won't always be doing nights will I?"

"Oh no, I'm not cruel like that," said Mike with a smile. "Do you have your college time table?"

Adam nodded, "Bring a copy of it with you, so I can have a copy for when I work out the weekly router and if you ever need time off and such you just let me know. Now, let's get going, I don't know about you but I can hear my bed calling me."

The morning was quite cool as they walked along the pavement at a slow and steady pace. The sun was just peeking over the horizon and people were making their own way to work as they headed home. Mike leaned heavily on his cane as Adam followed him back and continued to ask questions.

"Hey does this mean you're the one that left Cherry for me? Why?" Adam asked.

"Oh...I guess I thought you needed a friend as well as someone to help you out in the pizzerias as well as college." said Mike with a smile though he gave off a melancholy air.

"She's been fantastic. She's great at taking notes and stuff for me...though I do have a question...why is she 2.0?"

"Cherry, the original one, was my project for my finals at college; she was also my companion during a time when my life was pretty bad. My girlfriend at the time had stolen all of my money and savings, leaving me broken hearted as well as broke. Cherry helped me during my time at the pizzeria and such, until someone broke into my apartment…and they smashed her to bits"

"Shit...did they ever find the guy that did it?"

"No, but he was dealt with all the same, anyway, how do you like working with the animatronics?"

Adam took his time to think about it. The ones at the Freddy's were alright and friendly, the ones at the cove were the same except for Foxy, who was a bit uptight. The Nightmares were pretty awesome, though as Connie said they were a bit hands on, mostly Plushtrap.

"They're...interesting?" said Adam not sure if he used the right word, he felt reassured when Mike laughed.

"You're being polite, I can tell, you can be honest with me, nothing you would say would shock me," said Mike as they walked up the stairs to their apartments.

"It's crazy really, I keep forgetting that their animatronics because they're so alive, they're also really hands on…"

"Don't I know it," Mike muttered in an over exaggerated way that made them both laugh out loud as they stood on the landing just as Thomas was going into his apartment. He openly glared at Mike with a heated dislike; Adam was surprised that Mike didn't go up in a puff of smoke. Mike continued to smile and wave at him neither the less.

"Hello Thomas. Hoped you slept well?"

The older man snorted in disgust and looked at Adam, "Mr. Edge, it would break your mother's heart to know you were hanging around thieves, I suggest you find yourself another job as quick as possible," and with that the old man stomped into his apartment and slammed the door shut, leaving Adam bewildered as he looked at Mike, who seemed disappointed and sad.

"What was all that about?"

"Don't worry about it. It's not important. I'll come and collect you when it's time for lunch," said Mike as he opened his door, "Like you, I think an hour or two will do me the world of good before I face the rest of the day. See you later Adam," said Mike as he went to his own apartment. Adam slowly walked to his, now and again looking back at the two other apartments; thinking about what he knew of the pizzerias and Mike. If Mike was the owner, then at one point or another he must have been Dahl's lover in order for the deceased man to leave it to him in his will. Then there was the landlord...if he was the son of the original owner and creator Mr. Fred McBear then...he should have been the one to have inherited the animatronics...but Mike has them…was that why there was such a bitter feud between them? He'll have to ask later, he was too tired now and his head was spinning. He didn't bother to undress as he slumped on to his bed and quickly fell asleep.

-Line Break-

Adam rushed around the apartment doing the last minute chores his mom had left for him to do before meeting up with Mike for lunch. He actually wondered what he should wear as Mike was technically his boss. Should he dress up? Be causal? He decided to go with a pair of smart jeans and shirt. Still casual but smart enough to make an impression. He quickly looked in a mirror and combed his dark hair and checked for any zits or anything that might embarrass him when seeing Mike. Once he was sure he was ok and he had texted his mom what he was doing-in case she came home for lunch and expected him there-before heading out the door. Mike was just coming out of his door, he was in tight blue jeans, a white shirt and denim jacket, his silver hair falling over his shoulder in a loose ponytail, for some reason even though he looked so casual, he also looked really smart as well, Adam felt envious. They took the bus and engaged in pointless conversation until they reached The Cove. They stepped up slowly when Mike paused and looked into the play area before turning to Adam.

"Would you mind if I paid my respects first...I haven't been up here in a while."

"Sure...err...you want to be alone?"

"Not really…besides...after this morning I think it's only fair that you know what is going on between me and Thomas McBear and why the hell he can't throw me out on the street as much as he wants too."

Adam walked slightly ahead and opened the gate for Mike and kept a polite distance as Mike picked some daisies and buttercups and placed them on Chi's grave. Mike walked over to the grave with the coil…Spring-something, before heading over to the bench and sitting down, his face going slightly pale.

"What do you know of the history of Freddy's, Adam?"

"Just what I read on the wiki. Mr. McBear originally owned a dinner and then had to sell it due to a kid being murdered on his doorstep. Then he went into business and was the manager of the pizzeria until he had to retire due to the bite of 87 which was due to the CEO paying someone to mess with one of the animatronics…"

Mike smiled as he pat the empty space next to him. "Mr. Fred McBear was an amazing man and inventor, but he was also a very serious man who loved his creations and was a very good mentor and father figure to me. I told you didn't I, my girlfriend had robbed me? Mr. McBear was my landlord at the time, a very understanding landlord, who gave me more chances than I deserved. When he heard that I was befriending and fixing his children, who at the time had been left to rot by the CEO, he decided to test me and then train me to look after his children. The CEO at the time, hated Freddy and the others with a passion and wanted them gone, but Mr. McBear still owned them, so he did what he could to have the pizzeria shut down. One day he found a clause in the old contract that there had to be a certain amount of animatronics in the store. At the time, Goldie was officially retired and Chi was missing, so we were one animatronic short and had only a week to find Chi or build a new one. Both were impossible to do, so I came up with an idea to dig up Springtrap from his grave in the original pizzeria, Mr. McBear was against it at first but when we discovered that Springtrap was actually still functioning and roaming the old building like a lost child he quickly changed his mind. Turns out the CEO wanted to get rid of all of the animatronics because of what happened to Springtrap, and once Springtrap was repaired and reunited with him, he changed."

"Wait, the CEO wanted to shut down his whole business; chuck Freddy and the gang out on the street because his favorite animatronic was put to rest instead of fixed? That's a bit extreme, right?" said Adam in disbelief.

"Not really, considering the relationship between them. The CEO actually designed Springtrap and helped raised him. They were once as close as brothers and his death was a great blow for him. Once Springtrap was returned to him, of course their relationship matured. The CEO was repented, wanted to make it up to the animatronics, mostly Foxy who had been falsely accused of the bite, so he had The Cove built. The company was doing well for the first time in years."

"Then it came out that the CEO was stealing money from the company because of a blackmailer and he then used an animatronic, Springtrap, to kill him…" said Adam almost excitedly until he saw Mike shake his head.

"No. That's not how it happened! I should know, I was there, Springtrap was worried that the CEO was in trouble. When we went to the house, the CEO was about to be raped by the blackmailer and Springtrap attacked him, killing him, which later led to him being destroyed. Of course that also led to the end of the CEO's career. He had to sell his house and car to pay back some of the money, the rest was eventually gotten back but it did take years, and he had to move it with his father who was of course…"

"Mr. McBear, sh-I mean damn. I bet he wasn't too pleased with him right?"

"No, not at all, he was still his son and he couldn't turn him away. But that didn't mean that he trusted him either. Some time past, Thomas started to take care of the building for him, while his health started to deteriorate; now I don't know whether it was the stress of what was going on or-" Mike stopped talking, his throat was tight as he tried to swallow back his tears, "But his heart gave out...at least that is what the doctor said it was. We had the funeral at Freddy's, you can imagine what it was like with the animatronics, Goldie mostly since he was the oldest. Then came the reading of the will, and Mr. McBear had left the animatronics to me and the building to Thomas, on the understanding he was not allowed to throw me out or contest to the will. If he tried to do either he would lose everything to me. So you understand why he is so upset with me?"

"Yeah...but…" Adam tried to digest what he had been told, "Mr. McBear-the senior one-he felt he couldn't trust his son with his creations because of his past behavior, which I totally get, but the whole thing about losing everything if he threw you out is a bit much. I mean, would he have done that, if it didn't state it in the will?"

"Are you kidding me? He was practically booting me out the door the moment the lawyer had told him that the animatronics had been left to me and not him. Thomas had thought his father would leave the animatronics to him and he would be able to start over, he didn't care about the nightmares or Dahl, he had his own plans."

"Let me guess…plans that he hadn't discussed with Freddy or the others right?"

"Right. Of course telling an over protective mama bear like Freddy, that the past is the past with what happened to Fred and he didn't need a second rate piece of scrap like Sooty either. I understand Thomas's ass didn't touch the tarmac until he was well clear of the car park."

Adam whistled, "Shit, so with the animatronics and the will against him, Thomas just had to deal with it but has been making your life hell for it?"

"He did at first...but it calmed down over the years…then he heard about me now owning the pizzerias and kicked off again. The sad thing is, Thomas is a good person...the sad part is he can not only hold a grudge, he has a wicked temper. Ah well...it's all history now anyway, let's get inside, I don't know about you but I'm starving."

Adam walked with Mike out of the garden and for a moment wondered why a garden and play area was here and not at Freddy's. They walked towards the doors when Adam noticed out of the corner of his eye, a bright red sports car with all the trimmings gleaming in the sunlight.

"Wow! She's beautiful! I'd love to own a car like that!" he muttered.

"Then I suggest you take on another three jobs," said Mike with a smile.

"Hey! A guy can dream can't he?" Adam laughed as he followed Mike in, "But why would someone drive such an expensive car here? It's a little weird right?"

"It might be, if the person wasn't a regular face around here and a force to be reckoned with," said Mike tilting his head towards the far back booth. There sat an older woman with a laptop and much to Adam's surprise a golden bunny animatronic that was just up to his knees sitting with her. They made their way over as the woman was speaking on her mobile.

"Yes...I don't care if you have to work all night...it has to be tomorrow or the arsehole walks. Yes. Goodbye! Gwen, make sure to remind me that I see Don first thing in the morning please."

"Yes Mrs. Jane," said the gold bunny as she looked up at Mike, "Mrs. Jane, your one o'clock has finally arrived."

"Remind me to do something about your snootiness Gwen at your next maintenance," said Mike as he patted the bunny on the head and leaned down to kiss the woman on the cheek.

"You're not eating right again," the woman complained, "I can practically see your ribs."

"Nice to see you too mom," said Mike, "Adam Edge, this is Jane Schmidt, my mother and head of Schmidt law firm, she deals with all the legal stuff that goes over my head and in return I keep her little animatronic running and have dinner with her at least once a week. The snooty bunny is Golden Bonnie or better known as Gwen."

"Mr. Edge," said Jane as she shook Adam's hand and gestured for him to sit down. "Well done on surviving your five nights, I know how hard it can be, I myself only got to the third night."

"Wait...you had to do the five night's too?" Adam was shocked and confused as Mike and his mom chuckled.

"I didn't have too...but I wanted too. I wanted to prove that I could be trusted. Now I'm officially in charge of all media, legal activities and charity events for the pizzerias. So I have your contract here, if you would like to read it and then sign it and I'll do the rest."

Adam looked over the contract and quickly signed it. Jane took the paper and handed it to Gwen, who took out a stamp and ink from her bag and stamped it before placing it all back into it.

"Now I've already ordered for us so they should be bringing it out right about now." said Jane as BB appeared with a large tray containing two large pizzas and salad dishes as well.

"Wow, how much you want me to pay?" Adam asked as he reached for his wallet but Jane waved her hand.

"Don't worry about it. My treat, BB, would you mind getting us a couple of sodas and some water for me please. Gwen, oil?"

"Yes please." said the Bunny happily as she looked up from some paperwork.

"Coming right up," said BB, "Would you like some ice in your water as well Mrs. Jane?"

"Yes please BB." Jane smiled at him and the smaller animatronic ran off with their drink order.

"Gwen, how are your joints? Do I need to tighten them up?" Mike asked as he picked up a slice of pizza.

"My joints are working well thank you. It was most embarrassing that my arm stiffen like that." said Gwen as she brushed down her fur.

"How did you do that?" Adam asked.

Gwen shivered as she glared at Adam, "It was an accident in the workplace that is all."

Mike snorted as Jane polity coughed to cover her laugh, Gwen getting all the more upset as she wiggled in the seat. "It was"

"Of course it was dear," said Jane with a smile, "Anyone can get their servo stuck in the snack vending machine."

Adam choked on his pizza slice at the image of the snotty bunny trying to get her arm out of the vending machine.

"Besides it was my fault for asking you to go and get me a snack. I should have known better." said Jane.

"But I wanted to help…" said Gwen her ears flopping down sadly. "You've been working so hard…"

"You do help me sweetie! And I'm grateful," said Jane who then turned to Adam, "Mike made Gwen for me to help me remember court dates, where paperwork was and all the other numerous things I have now come to need her for, plus she keeps me company when I'm at home."

BB came over with their drinks and Adam was quick to notice that while he and Mike had the usual plastic cups, Mrs. Jane was offered a glass while BB placed the pitcher of water on the table.

"So where will you be tonight Adam? Freddy's? Here?" Mrs. Jane asked as she bit into her salad.

"Oh, I'm at Nightmare Realm tonight. Did you do one of your nights there Mrs. Jane?"

"I did, and it was also where I failed too," she said with a small laugh, "It's a shame too since I made it all the way to five AM and then Big Daddy turned up and scared the life out of me. Though I might have had it a bit easier than you, since back in those days, Plush and the Fredlings were only cubs, no bigger than what JJ is now."

"Really? Plush was little once? What about Shadow and Sooty?" Adam asked.

Both Mike and his mom reached for their phones and started to show Adam picture after picture of the second generation animatronics when they were younger and the many things they got up to. Like the time they decided to all try and eat pizza and got it all in their joints and fur. The time Mike took them all to the toy shop and somebody tried to pay for Sooty at the counter.

"I think the most embarrassing thing though is when they discovered why boys and girls were different and Plush declared very loudly in Freddy's that he wanted a winky."

Adam rolled up laughing tears almost coming out of his eyes as he tried to picture it. "I bet Freddy wasn't impressed."

"He wasn't. He punished them all by banning them from watching the TV for a week. Which according to some very upset little bots, it might as well have been forever, it of course didn't last that long, Freddy couldn't stand seeing Sooty mope." said Mike with a slight laugh as Gwen stood up on her seat.  
"Excuse me Mrs. Jane but we better leave now to get back in time for your afternoon meeting."

"Thank you Gwen. Adam, it was lovely meeting you and good luck with your new job. Mike for goodness sake, try and put on some weight and actually eat a meal that contains vegetables for a change, and no, ketchup doesn't count." said Jane as she got to her feet.

"I'll do my best mom," said Mike as he kissed her on the cheek. "See you later Gwen!"

"Goodbye Mike, Mr. Edge." said the gold bunny as she trotted after her owner.

"Wow, your mom is really something, she really runs a law firm?" said Adam as he ate a cold slice of pizza.

"Yeah, she originally ran it with my dad and worked cases. After his murder, she gave up being a lawyer and just concentrated on the business side of things."

"She's really good with the animatronics too. My mom would be a little freaked out by them."

"She wasn't at first, in fact she and my father were very much against this place, she came around after his murder and has been, part of the family, if you will, ever since."

"I've been meaning to ask you about Critter County?" Adam started but Mike broke him off.

"Don't worry, it's a simple business thing I have got going with them, they have four animatronics in storage that I am interested in buying. Dahl, before he died, used Freddy and Foxy's likeness for his own pizzeria in his theme park. Something went wrong and it had to be closed down. I'm in the middle of some harsh negotiations," said Mike, a smile not quite reaching his eyes as he looked away. Adam got the hint; Critter County and Dahl were not to be discussed. He wondered why? Was it because of Dahl and his relationship with him? But then...Mike was with Bonnie and had been since Shadow's creation right? Right?

-Line Break-

Adam walked slowly up to Nightmare Realm after catching the last late bus. He could have called Mark or asked Mike to get him a lift but he didn't want to put anyone out. He pulled out his set of keys and quickly entered via the employees' entrance and stamped in. He made his way to the security room via his torch when he heard a loud clattering coming from the main hall.

"Plush? Chloe?" he called out, shining his torch down the hall, when he heard some giggling. He slowly walked up the hall, his heart beating heavily in his chest and was wondering if he should find something to protect himself. "Mr. Big Daddy...is that you?"

He lowered his light slightly as he wanted to surprise whoever it was who was snooping about, maybe he could get to them before they stole anything, or worse, hurt the animatronics. He slowly walked on to the main floor and shined his light slightly towards the arcade area where the Fredlings and Plush were meant to be…but weren't.

"SURPRISE!"

Adam jumped and dropped his torch as the main lights came on and everyone jumped out of their hiding places. It was all the animatronics, Connie, Mike, Jeremy, Jack and Mark, even Gwen and Mrs. Jane were there too.

Freddy stepped forward, his servo held up for a handshake as he smiled down at Adam.

"Adam, 'Welcome to Freddy's Fazbear and co, where kids of all ages come for entertainment and food as far as the eye can see! Here we treat people like family and you're our newest member.'"

Everyone cheered and whooped as Freddy gave Adam the welcoming hug and then pulled him forward to greet everyone else. The triplets hugged his knees, the girl animatronics gave him hugs and kisses while the male ones shook his hand and meshed up his hair.

"Sorry for deceiving you Adam, but it's become sort of a tradition here, to greet new comes with a party." said Mike as he struggled to stand up from his seat.

"So you do this for all the employees?" Adam asked, "You scared the crap out of me."

Connie laughed as she hugged him tightly, "Nah, only those who will have regular one to ones with the animatronics, so cleaners and the cooks don't count. Welcome to the family kiddo!"

"Hey man, if you think this is crazy, you should see what we all do at Thanksgiving!" said Mark as he slapped Adam on the back.

"Besides, the animatronics love having parties like this, it not often they all get to see one another. Though the younger ones are all texting buddies," added Jack as he pulled Adam in for a tight hug, "Now come on! Chloe and Chica have been cooking here since this place has been closed and the wicked birds used Plush and Bonnie to keep me out and I am starving!"

As Jack dragged Adam over to the food table, he spotted Goldie sitting down at another table on his own, looking very confused and lost. He hoped the old 'bot was ok.

Shadow leaned forward and smiled at Adam. "I was wondering if I could have your mobile number?"

Plush snorted loudly, "Jeez Shadow being a little forward ain't ya?"

"I was simply asking," said Shadow as he rolled his eyes. "I thought it would be nice if we could text during the days he's not in. Keep him in the loop as it were."

"Err...sure, that makes sense," said Adam as he handed over his number. "So you guys all have mobiles? I've never seen you with them."

Mangy, Shadow, and Plush all produced their phones out from their fur as Shadow explained. "Daddy was kind enough to make us pockets in our fur so we could hold them. He wanted it so that we could keep in contact with each other in case of emergencies or if we think something was wrong. Sooty was able to use his phone to record Harvey's actions and get him fired. I hoped I never had to see that jerk again."

"Be Ms. Chica alright? That scallywag did not leave her in the best condition." said Mangy.

"Chica is still a bit jumpy but she says she's fine, besides, Jeremy is taking care of her," said Shadow pointing over to another table where Jeremy was sitting beside Chica, her head resting on his shoulder. "So Adam...are you single?"

"I've already asked him that!" said Plush as he slid in next to Adam, "and I have already seen how pretty his nipples are"

Adam choked on his drink as Plush laughed while Mangy and Shadow didn't seem impressed at all.

"Me and Adam have become the best of friends, he even offered to fix my foot…" then Mangy's ears pressed against his head as he suddenly became embarrassed, "And...We shared a kiss."

Plush almost snarled as he flung back in his seat as Shadow giggled. "Is he any good Mangy?"

Mangy nodded as Adam continued to cough, his face going bright red, as he tried to look anywhere but at the three animatronics. Shadow breathed on his servo and brushed it against his fur in a smug way as he scooted closer to Adam till their sides were pressing.

"So sweet, a little kiss for Mangy and nipples for Plush. Shame that unlike me, you haven't seen their cocks yet."

Adam swore his face was going to explode and one of the other animatronics was going to think his face was a light, he was so embarrassed. He buried his face in his hands as the three teen animatronics started to argue. He was about to slid under the table when something wrapped itself around him and lifted him out of the seat. He looked up to see Sooty smiling down at him as he carried him away from the table where the other three just sat in shock.

"Thanks Sooty! I think they were determined to embarrass me to death," said Adam as Sooty placed him down by the refreshments.

"They mean well," said Sooty with a small grin, "It's just nice to have someone closer to our programmed ages. We've always been around older people, so I guess we're all a little excited."

"Yeah, well, Sooty…how can I tell them I'm not interested?" Adam asked.

"Is it because they're male or that they're animatronics?" Sooty asked folding his arms.

"No, no, I'm gay, I got no problem with that…it's more the other thing."

Sooty hummed as he smiled down at Adam, "Adam, look at Mike and Jeremy, do they look like they care that anyone knows that they're with animatronics?"

"Well…no." said Adam looking over at Mike and Bonnie dancing on the floor.

"Then what is the problem? You can have a casual thing here and if you want something serious you can have that as well. No one will judge you for it."

Adam bit his lip as he looked at Sooty and then looked around at the table where Shadow, Plush and Mangy were talking. He rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. Sooty had a point, it wasn't like he had a boyfriend at the moment, it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun.

"Why don't you go and sit down with my papa bear and I'll bring you over a plate." said Sooty as he pushed him towards Goldie, picking up a small plate for him. Adam smiled as he went over to Goldie who was sitting on his own folding a napkin.

"Hey Goldie, mind if I sit with you?"

The large gold bear looked up at him, Adam trying not to wince at the loud whine of Goldie's processor, as the bear smiled up at him.

" **You're the little lost boy from the other night. Is this party for you? Are you having a good time?"**

"Yeah, I'm having a great time," said Adam as he sat down next to the large bear. "Isn't Freddy with you?"

" **I think he's busy,"** said Goldie sadly, **"He works really hard you know. He's in charge of everything. He'll be putting on a show for you soon, you'll love it, all little boys and girls love it."**

Then he looked around and leaned down and whispered in Adam's ear, **"Then later my honey pot is going to give me my own private show."**

Adam chuckled and smiled, "That's great Goldie. You and Freddy been together for a long time right?"

" **That's right. We've had cubs too you know. Our Freddy Jr. and Sooty. Freddy Jr. is really good at singing and Sooty is a very naughty little cub. Don't know where he gets it from. Freddy Jr...he's not with us anymore...he's gone."** Goldie's processor started to hum again and Goldie's head started to twitch. **"They killed him! Those little shits! They killed Springtrap and then killed my poor baby bear! They should have been rotting in hell where they belonged! Walking around, scaring people in those rotten suits, the horrible little brats."**

"Goldie? What are you on about? What brats?" Adam asked looking worried as thick black oily tears fell down the gold face.

" **The Children. The ghosts of the dead children. They murdered my son and best friend. They tried to kill us all"**

To Be Continued…..

 **B/N: Holy shit. Damn Goldie back at it again with the processor problems! I can't wait for a huge… fivesome? I dunno the proper word… But it's gonna be great. I wonder what End of Grace as in store. Anyways, review of the week comes from… The Book of Eli:**

" **This will not end well and its already been proven too… #Dahlmustdiebyfire…."**

 **A/N: Can I have some Reviews pretty please?**


	7. Ghosts!

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

A/N: Thanks to all you wonderful people for reviewing and liking this fic. Now I know some of you are tired of all the gay sex and would much rather read a straight pairing for a change. I can't promise it in this chapter but I can in chapter nine, but what would you like? Foxy and Mangle? Mike and Mangle naughtiness or some slight BDSM with our two bunnies Blu and Bon Bon? Leave your choice in with your review. The pair with the most votes get put in.

Chapter 7: Ghosts!

Adam looked confused as he looked at Goldie, who was still ranting about the ghost killing Toy Freddy, but the gold bear must be wrong right? Ghosts didn't exist. Sooty rushed over with a plate full of pizza and place it quickly in front of Adam.

"Papa Bear! Calm down, the ghost are gone now, remember? Mike got a priest in…" Sooty spoke softly as he patted Goldie's shoulder, only for the older bear to slap it away.

"Who the hell are you? Some kind of fucking imposter? Where is Freddy! Where is Father! WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

Freddy came running over as Adam quickly got out of his seat, mainly to get away from the raving bear, allowing the brown bear to deal with his mate and calm him down. Adam left his food, went around the table to grab Sooty, and pulled him away; the purple bear clearly was heartbroken by his father's words. Shadow had gotten up and ran over to them but Sooty seemed to ignore him and started to pull Adam down the back hallway towards the men's toilets. He slammed the door open and swung Adam around until he banged into the animatronics chest and hugged him tightly. Adam couldn't take the weight of the bear and his knees started to buckle. Thankfully, Sooty fell to his knees, pulling Adam into his lap and buried his face into Adam's neck. Adam felt silly being held like a teddy bear by a bear, but he couldn't help but pat and stroke Sooty's fur.

"He didn't mean it Sooty. He really didn't." he said softly, stroking Sooty's back, his neck feeling wet and sticky from the oil pouring from Sooty's optics.

"I know...I know...but it still hurts." Sooty sobbed.

Adam cupped Sooty's face with his hands, forcing the bear to look up at him, so he could wipe away the oily tears. Adam looked at Sooty's sky blue optics and felt his heart beat heavily in his chest. Sooty was very good looking and not in a cute way like Shadow. He was board shoulder, slim almost lean, not bulky like his parents. His tiny hat tilted over his ear and his over large bow around his neck with his black waist coat gave him a very distinguished and mature look. Adam would later swear he didn't know why he did it but he leaned in and kissed Sooty on his muzzle. Sooty's optics widened at the soft kissed and as Adam pulled away, Sooty pulled him back, wrapping his arms around Adam's back. The kiss was like nothing Adam had experienced before, the texture and size of Sooty's tongue compared to his, as it invaded his mouth, mapping every inch and tooth. His cock twitched in his pants as he pushed himself against the purple fur, rubbing himself against him, as he tried to deepen the kiss. Sooty groaned as he pushed Adam down to the floor, his body pressing only slightly against Adam's, as the small man pressed his legs to his sides. Sooty growled softly as he licked the hollow of Adam's neck, his servos undid the shirt slowly, Adam's skin looking ghostly pale in the dull bathroom light.

"If you want me to stop Adam…" Sooty whispered as he kissed Adam's chest. Adam reached up and brushed over Sooty's shoulders, feeling the soft fur underneath them.

"No…I'm good...do you…?" Adam asked only for Sooty to grope his hard cock still tucked in his pants, giving it a hard squeeze. Adam gasped and arched his hips, Sooty pulling down his pants and underwear and placing them down on the floor in a pile, his servo's running down Adam's legs. Adam raised his arms up and wrapped them around Sooty's shoulders as the large bear leaned down to kiss him, grinding his body against his naked one, his fur trickling his skin.

"Sooty...er…do you…I mean, I know Shadow has one…" Adam felt his face heating up again as Sooty chuckled, brushing his muzzle deep into Adam's black locks.

"I do...just didn't want to scare you."

There was a loud click and Adam glanced down and gulped loudly as the large hard cock pressed against his thigh. Adam wasn't a virgin but the sight of Sooty's cock made him pause.

"We don't have to go that far…" said Sooty, his tone understanding. "We bears have always been the dominate animatronics."

"No, I want too. Maybe...um…go slow?" Adam squeaked as Sooty pulled him closer, his sky blue optics going darker like a star lit night sky as he spoke with a soft husky voice.

"I'll try, but I can't make any promises. Now roll over."

Adam turned over on to his hands and knees, Sooty rolling his butt cheeks in his servos and gave them a firm squeeze. He pulled apart Adam's cheeks and pushed his tongue deep into the security guard's tight entrance. Adam moaned and hung his head low as the blood rushed to his groin, pleasure made his body shake. Sooty quickly moving his servo's to Adam's hips to keep him steady. Sooty felt his oil starting to bubble and pop as it started to heat up. He sent a command for his fans to cool himself down as he didn't want to overheat and also sent a command to move as much lubrication to his mouth, as he didn't have any lube to stretched Adam properly. This was his first time with a human and from what his papa had told him, they were stretchy but could easily be harmed, so he had to be careful. Adam moaned as he felt Sooty's tongue push itself into him, stretching his walls, soaking them in whatever Sooty was using. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to know what Sooty was doing, he was trying to forget that Sooty was an animatronic and that he was about to be taken on the bathroom floor. He gasped as Sooty's tongue pressed against something, sending spasms through his body, his cock hardening between his legs. Sooty pulled away, his servos running up and down his back.

"I love the feeling of human skin beneath my servos. So soft," Sooty kissed Adam's back and reached around to give his cock a tug. "So warm. Hot."

"Sooty…hmmmm…are you…"

"You're too tense Adam, best get you to cum first, get you relaxed," said Sooty softly as he continued to stroke Adam's dick, rolling his thumb digit over the weeping head, "Red really is your colour Adam, it suits you."

"Shut up," Adam panted as he rocked his body in time with Sooty's servo, "Come on…I'm getting close…make me cum…"

"Oh? What a needed little thing you are. So demanding…I like it." Sooty growled approvingly as he started to rub Adam even harder. Adam panted and groaned, saliva starting to drip down his lips, his cock throbbing heavily in Sooty's servo. His eyes went cross as he came all over the floor, his body going limp, thankfully Sooty was still holding him up by the waist; otherwise he would have fallen to the floor. Sooty pulled Adam back against him, so his head rested against his shoulder, licking his neck before cupping his face and pulling his head down to kiss him on the mouth.

"Ready Adam?" Sooty asked as he adjusted Adam in his lap, his cock pressing against Adam's arse.

"Yeah…go on…do it." Adam breathed as he wrapped his arm around Sooty's neck and pressed himself against his furry chest, as the purple bear slowly lowered him on to his large cock. Adam bit his lip as Sooty pushed the head of his cock in, he felt as if he was being split in two, his walls clamping around it.

"Sooty...put it in…now! I can take it."

"Try again Adam, you want my cock, you're going to have to ask better then that."

"Give me your fucking cock Sooty!" Adam snapped as he pushed himself down, taking Sooty's cock in, he cried out as his stomach bulged out, "Ahhh! Shit! It's in my fucking intestines."

"I did warn you. What a naughty impatient boy you are. I'm going to have to teach you a lesson and give you exactly what you asked for"

Sooty started to thrust, enjoying each squeal and cry coming from Adam, their balls slapping against one another. Sooty's warning lights were all flashing, he had hardly any cooling fluids left and his pump was beating so fast he was almost afraid it would burst.

"Sooty! So good. Big...keep going," Adam panted leaning his head back, leaving a trail of soft kisses along Sooty's jaw.

"Adam….lovely Adam…beautiful…" Sooty grunted, his thigh and knee joints groaned under the strain of his movements and were near to locking up. He reached around and started to play with Adam's cock again. Adam cried out at Sooty's touch, his cock sensitive from releasing earlier, as it started to harden in Sooty's grasp. Sooty's body shook as waves of electric shot though his body, his blue optics turning black as final warnings flashed up from his processor. Sooty loudly roared as he released into Adam's rear, it clenched down painfully around his cock, as he pumped his fluids into Adam. Adam swore loudly as he came a second time, his arse aching, his belly full. He panted heavily as he leaned against Sooty's chest, Sooty's arms loosely around him, the bear heavily breathing against his neck. A slight creak made Adam look up at the door and saw for a brief moment the glow of a red optic and black fur before the door shut quickly. Why had Shadow spied on them? It didn't matter, he was too exhausted to care, if Shadow had a problem with him and Sooty, he would have to take it up with him.

-Line Break-

Adam dragged himself out of bed and yawned as he stretched. He let out a long hiss as he felt a stinging sensation in his rear. Maybe a hot bath and some pain killers would sort it out…right after breakfast. He stumbled out of his room, banging into the walls as he went tiredly to the kitchen. He was surprised to see his brother there, sitting calmly at the table eating his cereal while his mother rushed around.

"Adam, oh good, you're up, now Peter's lunch is already made up, just give it to him when he's hungry. I should be back by about six at the latest."

"Wha? Mom, what are you on about?"

"You said you didn't have college today." his mother stopped looking horrified, as a dozen scenarios went through her head.

"I don't, I have work but I still don't know what you're on about."

"I asked you…didn't I...I'm sure I told you," said his mom as she pulled her long hair into a messy ponytail. "Peter's school has an induction day today and I need you to take care of him!"

"WHAT!? But mom…!"

"Adam, don't mom me, I don't have time for you to argue. I've got to get to the office. Maybe you can take him with you to work?"

Adam sighed and rubbed his face in frustration, "I'll call Mike, see if he minds me bringing him, and then see if Foxy minds me having him there too,"

His mother stopped and turned around to look at Adam in confusion, "Why would a robot be bothered about you having your brother there?"

Adam was actually shocked at his own irritation at how his mother was disrespecting Foxy, "Its his place mom, and since I'll be in the security room, Foxy and the others will be watching Peter,"

His mother sighed, "Whatever Adam. Look, I've got to go, I'll text you when I've finished."

His mother quickly kissed his forehead and then rushed over and kissed Peter too before running out the door. Adam glared over his shoulder at his bratty brother and huffed in annoyance as he walked back to his room to call Mike. Turns out Mike was already at Freddy's and had no problem with him taking his little brother to work with him. Turns out a couple of human employees have had trouble with babysitters and such, so Mike had made it ok for them to bring their kid to work providing that they behaved. So Adam begrudgingly got ready for work and took his brother with him on the bus to The Cove. Peter bounced on the seat, looked out of the window and consistently chatted about The Cove, asking question after question, not even giving Adam a moment to answer him before he would ask another.

"Peter! Will you shut up and be still for two minutes? Otherwise we get off here and get the next bus home!" Adam threatened, not really sure if he meant it or not, but he had to do something, otherwise he was going to strangle the little annoyance.

"Ok…but I'm bored!"

"We've only been on the bus ten minutes!" Adam hissed and his yanked though the bag and pulled out Cherry and handed her over. "Sorry Cherry but I need something to distract him"

"But…" Cherry muttered as Peter grabbed her from Adam's arms and squeezed her tightly.

"WOW! A talking cake! Did you get her from the cove? Do all the guards have one?" Peter rattled on and Cherry answered as Adam did his best to ignore them. When the bus pulled up to the stop, Adam got off and watched his brother as he walked beside him, his brother skipped and spoke excitedly to Cherry about what he knew about the cove. Adam briefly glanced over at the small garden and play area, thinking of the dead animatronics that lay there and wondered about his own feelings about the animatronics after his snap at his mom. He opened the door and his brother bounced in. The Cove was quiet, save for the rustling of boxes and people getting ready for work. BB and Betty came over to the door and smiled at Peter and Adam.

"Hey Adam," said Betty, her red cheeks glowing brightly, "and you must be Peter right? I'm Betty Bubble and this is my brother Balloon Boy. We look after the ice cream machine and children."

"Hi," said Peter shyly, "This is Cherry, she's my brother's cake, she really nice."

"I'm going to need her back now Peter, I've got to work, here is a couple of dollars, I'm sure BB and Betty can keep an eye on you." said Adam as he took Cherry from him and handed over a couple of wrinkled bills.

"And who be this young mister?" Mangle asked as she came over, smiling brightly as she knelt down in front of Peter. "Are you here to be our new cabin boy?"

Peter said nothing as he nodded, his little cheeks bright red and his eyes were wide. Mangle rubbed his head and then offered him her servo to take.

"Well then, we best go see the captain and get you dressed up for the part," leading him towards the stage as Mangy came over to them.

"Ahoy there Adam. Mike called ahead and let the captain know that your brother would be joining us. Mom takes care mostly of the employees children, while the rest of us also keep an optic out, our old manager Miss Jenny had to bring her cubs in now and again. Same with one of our cooks Jamie. He brings his daughter when he has her too."

"Well, as long as he doesn't cause you guys any trouble, come and get me if he does." said Adam as BB and Betty went to deal with whatever it was that they did.

"No problem," said Mangy whose ears suddenly dropped and his tail wrapped itself around his legs. "You be dating Sooty now? Shadow told me."

Adam blushed right down to the roots of his hair, "Well...err...that is...we didn't...look, I was just giving Sooty some comfort and some needed stress relief, I don't know whether or not he wants more than that, so it's fine with me but Shadow shouldn't have looked in on us nor should he have told you anything."

Mangy raised his servos up in defense, "I not be judging nor be Shadow. Shadow and Sooty have been close since kit and cub hood. I'm sure they were also each other's first, if you understand me. After Fred's death and Goldie's decline, Sooty suddenly had all this responsibility put upon him by being the heir and helping Freddy with his father. Shadow wanted to help him but his parents were going through a rough patch as well...they just slipped away from each other."

"Oh…" Adam hugged Cherry a little tighter. He hadn't thought about Shadow and Sooty's history together, but then he wasn't surprised as he had seen how close the animatronics all were last night. Maybe he should talk to Sooty first and make sure things between them were alright before talking to Shadow.

"Adam...I be wishing to apologize to ye, I should not have joined in on Shadow and Plush teasing. I knew you were uncomfortable…"

"Hey Mangy, before I came here, I use to hang around with my friends and embarrass each other, it's cool," said Adam patting Mangy on the shoulder, "Now I better go and get set up in the security room before your dad decides to stuff me in a suit."

Halfway through his shift Adam thought about taking his break, but decided to do another quick sweep of the floor before he went. He had thought his brother would come and bug him but was amazed at how the animatronics had kept him busy. He had played games, helped out with the show, even helped fill up the napkin dispensers. Peter was having too much of a good time to bother him and Adam was wondering how much trouble their mom was going to have getting him away from the place.

"Peter is going to be such a pill when mom gets here, Cherry." said Adam looking up at the cupcake, who had been ignoring him all day. Cherry huffed loudly and bounced angrily on the spot "Come on Cherry! I said I was sorry."

"Do you know how sticky your brother is? I can feel his sticky hands still clinging to my wrapper! Not to mention he wiped his nose on my icing! HIS SNOTTY NOSE!"

"I wiped it off," said Adam guilty, "And I promise you, I'll give you the full clean up when I get home tonight, anything you want."

"Bubbles?"

"Yes, definitely bubbles, anything else?"

"My pick of a movie tonight?"

"As long as it's not too girly, yeah sure, you can pick the movie."

Cherry cheered happily but quickly stopped when she and Adam heard heavy foot prints coming towards them.

"Mangy is that you?" Adam called out, "You know the Captain won't be happy if you're trying to skive off."

"Aye Lad, I'd be mighty annoyed should me crew skive off of their duty," said Foxy as he came down the hall, "But I'm here to see ye, the manager notices that ye ain't had ye break…"

"I was about to take it, just wanted to do a quick sweep of the place, make sure I haven't missed anything," said Adam. "Peter isn't causing you any trouble?"

"The youngen is fine lad, he be no trouble at all, unlike his older brother."

"HEY!"

Foxy chuckled and then became serious as he looked down at his hook. "I'll be taking ye place while ye have ye break lad, but before ye go, I'd be liking a word with ye about me cub,"

"Mangy? Is he ok?" Adam asked in concern.

"So he be telling me, but I still have me eyes lad," said Foxy as he lifted his eye patch to show his still working optic, "Me boy be smitten with ye."

Adam felt his cheek turn pink but also an overwhelming sense of dread also as his eyes latched onto Foxy's hook. "Mangy and I are friends Captain, you don't mind him being friends with a human right?"

"Of course not lad. But I'm not here because I'm concerned about ye friendship but because last night me cub came home looking as if his pump had been broken." Foxy said with a growl.

"He and the others were taking the piss out of me, Sooty came to my rescue and then Goldie got upset as did Sooty...and I took Sooty out back to comfort him that's all, but Shadow and Mangy seem to have the wrong idea." said Adam folding his arms against his chest.

"Comfort? Is that your way of saying you gave Sooty 'maintenance' or would you rather we just said sex?" said Foxy stepping closer to Adam.

Adam felt his ears starting to burn, "No…NO! Comfort is not the same as maintenance…I didn't know it was but anyway do you have a problem with humans and animatronics having sex?"

Foxy blinked and then burst out laughing, even slapping his knee joint as he wiped away the stay oil tears from his optics. "I'd be a hypocrite if I did lad. Before Mike was bonded to Bonnie, he was me and Mangle's cabin boy. He was a handsome lad, even back then, with a very firm rump that I enjoyed plundering. Back then we had to share him with the others as well. Blu, Fred, Chica, Freddy...hell even Goldie after his memory wipe. We all love Mike ye see and we be…'Affectionate' with those we care for."

"So…you think I'm going to sleep with all of you too?" Adam asked, paling at the thought.

Foxy laughed again, "No offence lad, but ye not me type, but should ye ever upset me, you will be making it up to me with ye mouth, ye get me point?" Adam nodded as Foxy continued "Mike wasn't sure at first, we all had to persuade him and agree to share with him, he liked us all of course but his heart had always belonged to Bonnie. Despite that, those two haven't had it easy, Bonnie broke up with Mike when Mike...well, best not think of that."

"Well…I'm not like that. I mean I am...what I mean I want a relationship and...I don't know…" Adam prattled on; his own mind somehow was rebelling against him.

Foxy sighed as he waved his hook, "You youngsters will be the death of me. Just beware of Mangy's feelings lad, is all I ask, alright?"

"Yes Captain." said Adam as he went to go on his break, the large fox taking his place in the wheeled chair, but then turned back.

"Err Captain...how well do you know Goldie?"

"All me life lad. Why you asking?"

"It's about his episode last night. He was talking about ghosts and how they killed Toy Freddy. Then Sooty mentioned a priest…"

Foxy sighed, "The old bear's memory chip be scrambled well and true. But it not be the ghosts of the children that killed Fred, nay that be something else, the ghosts simply tried to kill everyone at Freddy's."

"But Foxy, ghosts don't exist. They're not real."

Foxy looked at Adam, his optic glowing eerily in the dark office. "I be just metal and wire Lad, but would you say I was unless real to ye?"

Adam shook his head as Foxy waved his hook at all of him, "Ye humans are flesh and bones and have something called a soul? Correct? Now imagine if you died in the most gruesome and most painful of ways, your body left broke but ye soul could not escape the prison your broken body had been left in? What would your soul do?"

"I...I don't…I can't answer that…"

Foxy nodded, "It be a sad truth, what be fell those children, but if you be wanting the story, you best be speaking to Mike about it, he was there after all."

"You weren't?"

"It all happened at Freddy's Lad, like I said, Fred wasn't killed by the ghosts."

"But then...who killed him? What happened to Toy Freddy?"

Foxy visibly shivered, as his muzzled pulled back slightly and Adam thought for a moment that the fox was going to cry.

"Get on your break lad! I be needed back on the stage soon, the children will be expecting me."

Adam said nothing as he walked down the long hall back to the employees lounge to have his break as Foxy turned Cherry to look at him.

"What have you told the lad about the dead children?" Foxy asked, glaring at the cupcake.

"Nothing, He hasn't asked me about them." said Cherry shivering slightly at the fox glaring at her.

"I don't like you cake! You even think of crossing us or more importantly the lad and you'll face the same end as your predecessor!"

"Understood Captain." said Cherry sadly as Foxy spun her back around and continued to ignore her until Adam returned from his break.

-Line Break-

"PETER EDGE! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!" Adam tried not to laugh as he watched his brother run from their mom and dodge Mangy and BB.

"No! I want to stay here!" shouted Peter before Foxy swooped down and picked him up.

"Be still ye little guppy! Behave for ye mother otherwise I'll ban ye from my cove!"

"No! Sorry Captain Foxy." said Peter quickly; going very still as Foxy placed him down next to their mother.

"Thank you Mr. Foxy! And for looking after him, I hope he wasn't too much trouble." said his mom in relief.

"He be a fine cabin boy and should you be needing Adam to bring the lad with him again, he will be more than welcome here and at Freddy's."

"That's a relief to hear, but we better get going. Thank you again."

Adam waved good bye to Foxy and gave BB and Mangy a high five as he left, climbing into the car as his mother drove them home, his mind trying to gather his thoughts about what he was going to ask Mike when he got back to the apartments. Peter chatted a mile a minute both in the car and as their mom took him back to the apartment as he stopped outside Mike's apartment and politely knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments and the door swung open, only it wasn't Mike that opened the door, it was Shadow. The black bunny looked shocked at Adam and closed the door slightly.

"Adam. How can I help you?"

"Shadow…what are you doing here?" Adam asked and the bunny rolled his optics.

"I live here! Daddy use to bring me to and from work when I was a kit. When he gave me my upgrades, it was a little harder to bring me home, but he still does now and again when I need maintenance. Or a chat."

"Ok...err...is your dad here? I kinda need to chat to him."

"He's busy!" Shadow snapped as he went to close the door completely but Adam pushed it open.

"What's your problem Shadow? Is this because of last night with Sooty?" Adam asked as Shadow glared at him.

"Shadow?" Mike called out, "Who's at the door?"

"It's me, Adam! I need to talk to you." Adam shouted as he still struggled with Shadow with the door.

"Come on in! I'm in the back!"

"You heard him Shadow! Let me in!" Adam grunted as he continued to push on the door.

Shadow snorted as he quickly stepped away, allowing Adam to almost fall flat on his face, before stomping down the small corridor and left Adam to shut the door. Adam walked into the living room, the kitchen was adjacent, in it was two huge sofas and a T.V with a door leading further to the back of the apartment. He walked in and his jaw dropped. It was wall to wall of blueprints, one after the other and some even on top of those. There were tools boxes everywhere and tall stacks of boxes labeled parts. There was an adjustable work bench and sitting at the desk in the far corner was Mike, who was on the phone looking rather annoyed.

"No! No! This wasn't what we agreed on. We said four animatronics! Not five!" Mike snapped as he waved at Adam to come over. "Yes...I'm sure my lawyer will be interested in your explanation. Yeah, good bye to you too!"

Mike snapped his mobile shut and slammed it down on the desk. "Hey Adam. How was your day? Still getting use to the work?"

"It's was fine. What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the animatronics?"

"Not our ones anyway. No, it's the ones I've bargained with Critter County for, the ones for our own Sister Location, I agreed on the main four but when I got the paperwork there was one more and it's not really an animatronics per say as it was used for spare parts. And get this, you have to manually input their weekly schedule, manually, can you believe it? Who has time to do that anymore? The good thing about it however, is that on Sunday they all expect to receive maintenance, so they'll be use to having Sunday off for themselves."

"Are the Critter Country animatronics really that different? I mean, it's meant to be the really high end of technology and stuff, as well as the happiest place on earth right?"

Mike laughed, "Critter Country is an empire built on a few dozen businesses and the selling of over priced merchandise. They're also money grubbing, corner cutting, law dodging jerks, who couldn't really give a crap about their own animatronics. When I first met the nightmare animatronics there, they were very different to the ones you know now, they had the most limited programming and the fact they were a danger to children as well, hadn't I given them an upgrade. The thing is...the only thing I know about the sister location is that it was shut down after something really bad happened, but Critter Country refused to tell me what, so I'm really worried about what state these poor animatronics are going to be in."

Mike turned to look at Adam and noticed the uncomfortable look on his face and his shoulders were tense.

"Adam? What's wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to you…it's something weird that Goldie said last night and when I talked to Foxy about it, he said to talk to you."

Mike frowned at first and then slowly took off his glasses, "You're on about what Goldie said during his episode? About Toy Freddy and the ghosts?"

"Well more about the ghosts…I mean they don't exist right? But Foxy and Goldie both insist…"

"Oh Adam...I don't have the luxury of denying it to you...because it really did happen. You know about the deaths of the five children right? The ones that got murdered and stuffed into the spare suits?"

Adam nodded his head as Mike sighed and got slowly to his feet. He limped across the room to a filing cabinet and pulled out one of the drawers and searched for a document. Once he found it, he limped back to Adam and held it out. Inside were pictures of animatronics that looked like they had been left to rot and underneath them was a certificate that had fancy Latin writing as well as English.

"The Seal of Possession, signed by the pope? Holy crap." said Adam as he sat down on the desk, looking at Mike in shock as the older man sat back down.

"It was certainly another dark chapter in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria's history. The spare suits that once contained the children's dead bodies were finally returned to us along with the news that Springtrap had been smashed to bits in a locked evidence room. It was the night we were holding a funeral for Springtrap that we first noticed that there was something wrong with the spare suits. If I had known what I know now...I would have ordered those suits burned the moment I saw them."

To Be Continued….

A/N: Right. Onto the really hard part. This part of the past will be a bit longer and heavier. So you got a week to stack up your popcorn and tissues. This is going to be a bumpy ride. Also don't forget to add which pairing you want for chapter nine.

 **B/N (Beta Reader): I for one, am all out of popcorn, don't know about you guys/gals. Make sure to review! Seems the author forgot to ask…**


	8. Losing Friends

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

Chapter 8: Losing Friends

Mike walked quietly up the hospital hall, glancing down now and again to make sure Shadow and Plush were both there, before checking the directions that hung above him. People around them were stopping and staring at the two small bunnies and others were taking pictures. Mike guessed he couldn't blame them, it wasn't every day you would see two knee high bunnies carrying a basket of fruit between them, but still it was rather annoying.

"Daddy! Are we there yet? This is getting heavy!" Shadow huffed as he shifted the basket.

"Almost kiddo. We just got to turn left here into the ward and speak to the nurse on duty first."

"I hope Jer like grapes," said Plush as he looked into the bowl and licked his lips. "Looks really good, shame we can't eat, right Shadow?"

"Yeah, Daddy says it's because we don't have tummies and it would bung up our joints, right Daddy?"

"Right Shadow and no Plush, don't even think about asking me to build you a stomach for eating with, stick to your oil and cleaning fluids" said Mike as he looked up at the nurse and smiled, "Hi, I'm Mike Schmidt, I'm here to see Jeremy please?"

"Sure, go right ahead, he's the second one on the left, but you might not want to stay too long, the loss of blood and trauma has made him really sleepy and he does need his rest."

"We'll be good!" shouted Plush as he and Shadow started to make their way over to Jeremy's bed.

"Err...um…sir...I don't mean to be rude, but are those things sterilized? We can't allow germs in here." said the nurse in a small panic.

"Nurse, I promise you that those two are cleaner than most humans you see in here." said Mike as he quickly went after them. The hospital walls were pristine white as were its sheets, which made Jeremy look gray in comparison, and the I.V with blood going to his wrist, made it all the more glaring. A large plaster like bandage was across his face, covering up the scar that Foxy had left there; according to Jeremy's files it had needed stitching.

"Hey Mike…" Jeremy muttered drowsily, his eyes unfocused as he tried to lift his head.

"Hey…thought I'd come and see how you were...hope you don't mind me bringing double trouble with me." said Mike as he lifted Plush and Shadow on to the bed, placing the fruit on the bedside cabinet.

"Hi Uncle Jeremy." said Shadow softly as he crawled up Jeremy's waist and curled up to his side.

"Hey Kiddo…Plushtrap...thanks for visiting."

"Are you going to be ok Jeremy? Can the doctors fix you?" Plush asked looking worriedly at the I.V drip and blood.

"I'm going to be fine Plush...just out of order for a while," Jeremy said breathlessly as he turned to Mike, "How are things? Mark?"

"The doctors only kept him overnight to observe him but he's fine."

"What about Dahl…? He must have been…"

"Don't worry about him. As far as he's concerned you were mugged and there was a power failure at the cove which caused the door and the vents to shut. It's all official, so hopefully he won't ask questions, just gotta think up an excuse for Chi's 'disappearance'."

Jeremy inhaled through his nose loudly as his face crumpled up in pain. Mike felt a stabbing pain of guilt for mentioning Chi but they had to address it.

"Anyways, how are you holding up? You don't look too good"

"You should see the scar Foxy left me," said Jeremy bitterly, "Might as well change my name to Scarface."

"Foxy's really sorry about it Jer-"

"I KNOW!" Jeremy snapped loudly before sighing heavily, "I know but I want to be pissed at him. I think you can give me that."

Mike nodded sadly but said nothing. Shadow snuggled closed to Jeremy and patted his chest softly to get his attention.

"Uncle Jeremy, are you going to be out in time for my party?"

"Party?" Jeremy asked in confusion.

"Shadow is officially turning one next week," said Mike, rolling his eyes, "The gang is throwing him a party."

"And Uncle Mike promised to take us to the Toy Shop with Sooty and the Fredlings!" said Plush excitedly.

Jeremy gave Mike a look suggesting he was mad before smiling and petting the bunnies on their heads, "Sounds like a lot of fun but I was wondering if you guys mind playing down at the end of the bed so me and Mike can have a private chat?"

The two small animatronics crawled down to the edge of the bed as Mike pulled a chair over to sit closer to Jeremy.

"What's up? Must be pretty bad if you didn't want those two to hear it." said Mike softly, taking a moment to make sure the two bunnies weren't going to cause trouble.

"Didn't want to upset them," Said Jeremy in an almost whisper, "I've been thinking…and I've decided...I'm not coming back to the company…"

"What…?"

"I'm not like you Mike. I...can't overlook...forgive the animatronics like you can. Yeah you say Foxy is sorry for hurting me and I don't doubt that he is...but he still killed Chi and Chi…tried to kill me…" Jeremy laughed hollowing, his eyes stinging with tears, "because she loved me."

"Jer…"

"Foxy had no right to kill her! He knew she had a virus…"

"She wasn't just planning on killing you Jeremy. She planned to kill anyone who got in her way. As far as Foxy was concerned she had gone too far. If she had achieved what she set out to do not only the cove but Freddy's would have been closed down, the police and Dahl would have made sure of it. He was protecting his home and his family, yes what he did was horrible, but you have to understand Jeremy that there was a good chance that I wouldn't have been able to help her. Trojan horse is a bastard of a virus, many anti-virus software can't detect it, it hides within files of files of data and is damn near impossible to remove. Now Chi had been infected for a long time, hell she probably didn't even know she was infected as it slowly altered her, much like when we think simply sneezing is nothing but a cold before we collapse from pneumonia. Chi might have known she was ill but couldn't detect what it was so she dismissed it as nothing, why would she, she is a machine and her processor is telling her nothing is wrong."

"But there was…" Jeremy sighed, pressing hard against his pillow, "So you're saying she wasn't herself…"

"I'm saying that the Chi you knew had been hacked and altered to the point where even she could no longer help herself. She wasn't really Chi anymore. I know that's not much comfort…"

"No...It's. It's ok. I just…I don't know. I can't think straight, though I'm sure I don't want to go back…"

"You can take a break…but you know you shouldn't do anything until you're out of here first. Just let me know ok? I'll sort everything out."

"Sure...thanks Mike...you know, for coming. Was starting to lose my mind from boredom."

Mike nodded, noticing that Jeremy had quickly changed the subject. "Hey, you two, do you want to play some cards?"

Plush and Shadow cheered and were quickly quieted by the on staff nurse, who quickly check Jeremy's vitals, as Plush started to shuffle the cards. They stayed for a while but the nurses soon asked them to leave, because they were being a bit too noisy, but Jeremy did promise Shadow he would come to his party if he was allowed out. Mike carried Shadow in his arms while Plush rode on his back, the two bunnies chatting non-stop as Mike climbed onto the bus, the driver giving him a funny look as Shadow handed over their tickets.

"Fi would really like the hospital, he likes everything clean and in its place," said Plush, "He goes mad if the other two move anything and he knows if anything's been moved so much an inch out of place."

"I noticed that too. Though there is nothing wrong with being neat, you two could certainly try a bit better to be, but he does go a little over board." said Mike.

"Uncle Blu has been acting really weird with Ms. Bon Bon. He keeps calling her mistress." said Shadow.

"I'm sure he's just being silly." said Mike, promising to speak to Blu as soon as he got back.

"Well if he keeps being silly, Ms Bon Bon will give him a smack, she keeps saying she will."

Mike gave a groan as his mobile started to ring; he placed Shadow down on the other seat and quickly pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mike? Sorry to bother you on your morning off…"

"Oh, Mr. McBear, good morning…are you alright sir? You sound really upset."

There was a slight sob and a deep breath before the older man started to speak, "I'm…I'm fine, thank you Mike, are you still at the hospital?"

"No sir. Just finished, Jeremy's going to make a full recovery, but, he's thinking of leaving, I'm hoping I can talk him out of it."

"Alright...I'll leave him to you. Mike…(sob)...I need to speak to everyone tonight. Can you arrange it? It's important."

Mike frowned as he looked down at his phone, wondering what had upset the old man so much that he couldn't speak about it. "I'll see what I can do...would Thomas be able to he…?"

"I'm afraid not Mike…Thomas…he isn't in the best place at the moment to drive." the old man sniffed loudly as he blew his nose, Mike winced at the sound. "Hire a cab if you need to lad, I'll cover the fare for it, I'll see you tonight a little after Midnight at Freddy's"

"Yes sir...I'll see you there…b-" The phone went dead. "Bye."

-Line Break-

It was half past eleven when Foxy and the crew arrived at Freddy's, the poor cab driver looked both confused and relieved when Mike came out to greet him and pay him.

"They got to be the most fancy and well made costumes I've ever seen, but I wished they had waited until they got here, before getting into character," said the driver as he gave Mike his receipt. "The one in the big fox costume was bossing me about and talking like a pirate the whole way."

"Sorry about him, he's really into his part, loves the whole pirate thing" said Mike adding a few bills to the driver's tip.

"Thankfully the guy dressed as a security guard came when he did, they were almost coming to blows over who would be riding in the cab, it was like they had never done it before." the driver continued as Mark pulled into the parking lot, JJ, BB, Betty, and Mangy were in with him.

"Yeah...I'll make sure they'll behave when you pick them up...I promise." smiled Mike as the diver quickly moved out of the way from being tackled by the triplets who had jumped out of Mark's car and now we're crushing Mike's legs as he patted them on their heads.

"Yeah...see ya." said the driver as he quickly got back into the cab and drove off. Mark shook his head as he greeted Mike with a high five.

"Any idea what this is about?"

"No idea but Mr. McBear was really upset on the phone…and Thomas is as well since he wasn't able to help with the animatronics…maybe something to do with his case?"

"Who knows man…I only wish we didn't have to be here with that baldy gorilla. He is a total douche!"

"I know. I just hope he doesn't cause us any trouble." said Mike as they walked into the pizzeria. The animatronics were all exchanging hugs and banter, happy to be all in the one place again but it did seem rather crowded with all three sets of animatronics all trying to move and talk at the same time.

"Guys, try moving down to the arcade area a bit and spread out, I don't want the little ones getting stepped on" said Mike.

"Yeah, maybe you nightmare ones come more this way towards the kitchen, that's right spread out," Mark added, "We don't want an accident before the boss gets here."

" **Why did Father ring you and not me? I could have organized this."** said Goldie gruffly as he stumped up to Mike.

"I don't know Goldie, honestly, the old man was really upset on the phone but he wouldn't tell me why…maybe he just didn't want to upset you too."

Goldie grunted and was about to say more when the pizzeria door opened and Harvey walked in. He looked at everyone and sniffed distastefully.

"I was not informed of late night party…" he said in a quiet tone, one that made the hairs on Mike's arms stand on end.

"Sorry about that Harvey, I would have told you but I didn't have your mobile number, besides it's just the off meeting up. We'll let you know from now on, promise." smiled Mike in an over friendly tone.

Harvey sniffed again and walked past Mike without saying anything as he went down the hall towards the security room. Chica looked nervously after him and went to follow but Freddy grabbed her servo and shook his head. Foxy stepped towards Chica but she sent him a glare that reminded Mike of the days she was hunting him down, her optics full of hate as she let out a sharp shriek. Foxy raised his servos up in defense as Chica turned her back to him and walked over to the Nightmare clan, mainly to speak to Chloe. Foxy sank slightly, not at all looking like the proud captain he was, Freddy rubbing his shoulder in comfort.

"Man, Chica is really pissed at Foxy ain't she? I mean, I don't fully blame her since Foxy and Net executed her sister…but still…" said Mark, rubbing the back of his head.

"Best to let them sort it out for themselves for now," said Mike as he looked at Mark, "What about you? How are you feeling?"

"Me? I'm fine. Just promise me you won't ever make another cupcake animatronic? That green pain in the ass has been bouncing around in my nightmares for the last couple of nights. Oh yeah...you went and saw Jer didn't you? How is he?"

"Oh he's…"

The pizzeria door opened loudly as Thomas pushed his father's wheelchair into the building. The old man had an air of sadness about him, his posture tense as if he was holding himself together by willpower alone, his hands clenching tightly around his cane. Thomas didn't look that much better, his face was drawn and he was ghostly white as if he had been violently sick just moments ago, his eyes were bloodshot and heavy. The pizzeria animatronics instantly circled around, the nightmare ones keeping a respectful distance as Mike and Mark stood slightly to the side as well.

"My children, friends, I have some very sad news…" Mr. McBear started, a stray tear falling from his eye, he quickly brushed it away. "I got a call today…"

"OUT!"

Everyone turned to see Harvey running out of the hall, panting heavily as he held a baton in his hand and pointed it towards Mr. McBear and Thomas. "You are trespassing on private property. LEAVE!"

The animatronics eyes all turned black, Goldie and Freddy began to growl loudly, as the old man tapped his cane hard on to the floor, glaring back at the large guard.

"And who are you to tell me when and where I can speak to my children. Get back to your post!" the old man snapped.

The larger guard strode forward, not looking at anyone as he leered over the older man, his face pulled into a sneer.

"Oh no, Harvey you shouldn't do that, you'll only get hurt. Please stop," said Mike quietly and sarcastically before looking at Mark, "You heard me warn him right?"

"Yep." said Mark with a smirk watching as Goldie and Freddy stepped towards Harvey, just waiting for the signal.

"Old man, you are no longer owner, you have no rights. Now leave before I happily and physically throw you out."

"Really? I'm sure my children wouldn't like that." said Mr McBear with a smile as he tapped his cane again. Harvey suddenly found himself being thrown backwards, his large body pinned to the floor, Goldie and Freddy kneeling on his legs, their servos holding down his arms, their growling faces baring down at him. "As you can see, my children are very protective of me and will always welcome me into their home, no matter the time."

"Ok, Freddy, Goldie, let Harvey up, he was only doing his job." said Mike in an overly happy tone as he held his hand out to Harvey to take. "Here, let's get you back to your feet"

Harvey smacks Mike's hand away and gets to his feet, his small beady eyes glaring into him with malice as he clenched his large hands.

"The boss will be informed of this…"

"Yes, the boss will be informed...by me. He will be informed how you are only taking the night shifts because you're useless at guarding anything that is human. He will be informed that despite my warnings…"

"Warnings?" Harvey splattered in disbelief.

"You still attacked Mr. McBear and physically tried to assault him. Our boss as you like to call him is the owner of the pizzeria and of us but NOT of the animatronics. They still belong to Mr. McBear, who has the right to see them whenever he wishes too and our boss has consented to that. Now, personally I think there is no need to call our employer, let it just be...shall we say a lesson? You ignore Mr. McBear's presence here when he decided to call in and I'll make sure you always assigned the evening shift without our employer finding out the real reason for it…agreed?"

Harvey snorted loudly as he glanced around the room, noticing that the animatronics were all glaring at him before looking back at Mike.

"Well played baby-man. You have balls after all but I have long memory yes? I will not forget this." Harvey grumbled as he walked back to the hallway. Mark gave a nervous laugh and patted Mike on the back.

"Well done man! I thought for a moment he was going to snap you like a twig."

"Thanks Mark," Mike muttered as he turned to Mr. McBear, "Sorry about that sir, I wasn't expecting him to act like that. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

The older man simply nodded and smiled at the two older bear animatronics, "Thank you, I knew you would protect me, but now…I best tell you my news."

Goldie and Freddy walked back to their places with the group, holding each other servos as they stood with Fred who was holding Sooty. An eerie and uncomfortable silence came over them, like they had been here before, receiving the same bad news…maybe they had, Mr. McBear leaned heavily on his cane, taking off his large dark glasses, his old wrinkly eyes full of tears.

"It's with a broken heart that I bring this news. I received a call from the police today…they reported that there had been an incident in their evidence room. Sometime during the night, someone broke in there and smashed and tore Springtrap to pieces, he has been deactivated."

The air became heavy, Mike was suddenly finding it hard to breath, as a burning sensation rose from his gut. He had only seen Springtrap a few months ago...he was fine…lonely but fine. THE COPS! They had been pissed about Matt disappearing, this is their way of getting back at them, they murdered Springtrap! There was a loud noise beside him, Mike turned to see Goldie on his knees, thick corded oil pouring from his optics, his jaw hanging low. Then there was a high pitch screech from across the room, the nightmare animatronics looking worried as they looked down at the floor at Plush who was throwing himself on the hard floor, hitting it hard as he sobbed. One by one the animatronics hung their heads, some cried, others huddled together for comfort, Bonnie hugging Shadow tightly as the small bunny sob. Mark was rubbing his face, trying hard to hide his tears but also trying to keep his composure.

"They say there will be an investigation but I think we can honestly say we will never really know what happened," said Mr. McBear, "His remains will be returned to us tomorrow, along with the spare animatronics as well, so I thought we could hold a funeral for both Chi, Minty, and Springtrap, so we can all grieve together."

"Spares?" said Freddy seeming confused.

"The spare animatronic suits from…that time. Mike thinks he can salvage some parts from them...right Mike?" said Mr. McBear.

Mike went to answer but a sharp pain went through his brain, he clenched his head tightly as he swayed on his feet and almost faints when Net catches him and wraps his arms and tentacles.

"It's alright Mike," Net whispered, "Just tell them what you're thinking…"

"Right...thinking…" Mike muttered as he slowly got back to his feet. "I was thinking about it...and I think we should...put them into storage…probably the warehouse would be best."

"Are you sure Mike?" Mr. McBear asked in surprise, "You were all for it before?"

"I…guess...maybe we can have them here for a while...just so I can check them over…then put them into storage or destroy them...you know put them to rest." Mike muttered in an unsure slur as he shook his head as he tried to arrange his thoughts.

"If you say so Mike. I'll be back tomorrow with Chi and Minty's remains. The officer called Jack said he would bring Springtrap back to us as well as the spares. He says it's the least he could do. Goldie, I'll leave the funeral arrangements to you, you knew Springtrap best. Chica, if you want anything special for your sister, let Goldie know alright dear?"

Chica nodded sadly, her servo around Chloe's, the nightmare animatronics leaning on her shoulder.

"Well...I think that's enough for tonight...I'll leave you boys to your work. I need to get some sleep...not as young as I use to be." said Mr. McBear sadly as Thomas started to turn him around and wheel him to the door.

Mike stepped up to them and placed a hand on Thomas shoulder. "Thomas, I'm sorry. About Springtrap...this must be hard for you. Did the police say anything about your case?"

Thomas shook his head, "No...They got all of Springtrap's memories on their computer, so they have their…'Evidence'"

Thomas said the word with such venom and spite, that Mike flinched as if he had been bitten, Thomas shoving his hand away from his shoulder, his face reddening with rage. "They were so pissed that _you_ let that killer escape. All that bad publicity, all their corruption being brought to light, so they went down there…and they ripped Spring's pump out of his chest! All because of _**you**_!"

"Thomas!" Mr. McBear snapped, "We're leaving."

Thomas glared at Mike one last time before leaving the pizzeria, leaving Mike shocked and hurt at Thomas accusation, the animatronics sad and lost.

-Line Break-

Mike hadn't slept well, as he knew he wouldn't, hence why he insisted that Shadow stay with Bonnie today, his head was spinning. He never thought that Thomas would hold him responsible for Springtrap's death. It was bad enough that Jeremy thought he had let down Chi because of that bloody virus! Mike slammed his fist into the wall, once, twice, the burning sensation doing little to curb his self loathing. He was meant to be helping and healing the animatronics not fucking getting them killed! Yet tonight, he would be attending a funeral for three of them and it was his entire fucking fault! He stormed about his apartment trying to do what little housework he could but he was just making more mess in his anger. He put on his jacket and went for a walk to cool his head. He stalked down the streets, popping in and out of shops when he remembered he didn't have a proper black suit and quickly walked into a clothes shop to get one. He got measured and was paying for his suit when he saw a young woman, only slightly older than himself, handing in her resume to a manager. She was quite pale in face, her long blond hair was pulled back into an untidy ponytail and her clothes seem too big for her small frame.

"Connie?"

The young woman turned around, her pale cheeks going slightly pink at being recognized but she quickly smiled brightly as she recognized him.

"Mike! Oh, it's wonderful to see you." she said happily as she hugged him tightly. "I haven't seen you since the trial."

"Yes...you received hours of community service and was forced into seeing a psychiatrist right? How is all that going for you? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too…"

"No. I do. But I think it might be better if we do it somewhere else. There's a coffee shop around the corner, if you have the time?"

Mike nodded as he and Connie walked together to the coffee shop, both smiling and making small talk as they placed their orders, then they sat down in a small booth at the back where they could talk peacefully.

"So, how are things Connie? You look so much better than I last saw you." said Mike with a smile. "You've actually have some colour in your cheeks"

"Yes," smiled Connie, "I've actually completed all my hours in service but I'm still seeing the doctor, but I'm nowhere near as mad as I was."

Connie suddenly turned pink again and became uncomfortable in her seat. "I never did apologize to you about that night did I? For kidnapping you, threatening you and…"

"Connie, its fine! And you don't have to apologize to me…"

"Oh but I do," said Connie in a very stern voice, "I need to face what I almost did and apologize for the harm I caused, it's kind of a step program if you like, I need to make amends for any wrong doings during my...phase for lack of a better word. I'm helping out a lot more around the house with my mom, who you can imagine is really happy with the results of the trial. Your father was amazing, how he got everyone to see I wasn't in my right mind and needed help not imprisonment…I'm…sorry to hear about his death…it must have been hard on you."

"A little I guess. So other than apologizing to me, is there anything else you need to do? I saw you handing in your resume…"

"Well, the other thing my doctor recommended is structure, like a job. Sadly, due to my criminal record and my mental illness, most places I've applied for have turned me away, mostly because I still need the time off to see the doctor regularly. Not many people are will to accommodate me for it."

Mike bit his lip and leaned forward, "Connie...how desperate are you for a job?"

"Why do you ask?"

"We're in need of a guard, a day guard at the pizzerias," Mike quickly put his hand up to stop her speaking. "You won't have to work at Freddy's! You could work solely at The Cove and then wherever the nightmare animatronics go, also if you don't want to be a guard, I'm sure we can train you up to be a manager, lords knows Dahl is going to need one when he finally opens the new place."

"A manager's placement? Nightmare?"

"Oh...you haven't met them. They're a unique group of animatronics but despite their appearance, their extremely friendly and an odd bunch. The littlest ones are as mischievous as normal children if not more so. Look Connie…there is no pressure for you to say yes or anything. It's just a suggestion and one you can say no to ok?"

Connie bit her lip, an old defensive habit, Mike knew from her days believing her brother haunted her. "I'll think about it."

Mike smiled softly. "That's all I ask of you"

-Line Break-

Jack watched, his stomach twisting in knots as he watched his fellow policemen carelessly place the animatronic suits into the van, listening to their vicious slurs and banter. He had taken it upon himself to collect every piece of Springtrap he could find and placed the remains in a large box and had carried it with dignity to the van and strapped it down in the front seat. He watched as two cops carried the Freddy suit out scraping it against the wall without a care.

"Watch what you're doing! That's private property and the station is already in enough trouble with the pizzeria as it is."

"What does it matter?" said one of the cops looking down at the rough looking bear, "These things are only going to be thrown away, they're not much use for anything else, except maybe giving kids nightmares." the small group of cops laughed as they threw the remains of the spare Freddy into the van and slamming the door behind it. "Of course, that's not all they use those things for, right Jack? You must have got your fair share while you were there."

The grins on the cops had turned dirty and suggestive and Jack used all of his will power not to punch him so hard that his teeth would rattle.

"You're disgusting Jones! Now get back to work before I get the chief to station you on desk duty for a month."

The cop sneered but said nothing as he and the others went back inside as Jack climbed into the van. He was in a smart suit, he felt it was only right, the poor...machine? Thing? No, neither of these words seemed right for Springtrap, not that he had met the bunny but he had met his son and the other animatronics and they seem...more alive than robotic...almost...he dare say sentient and no doubt would be taking the death of their friend rather badly. He remembered the night he took his test where he had to survive walking through the pizzeria and felt the need to undo his top button as a chill of dread went down his back. He was not looking forward to seeing how the animatronics would take his return of their friend and hoped that Mike and mostly Mark would be there, and would stop any actions the animatronics would take. He drove slowly through the streets, keeping an eye on the time, as he was to get there before they opened so that the children didn't see the old suits being delivered. He pulled up to Freddy's and back as close as he could to the back exit. The large door opened widely and Mark stepped out, his bright red hair standing out like a beacon against the building and made Jack smile. He had really missed Mark and had missed working with him. He climbed out of the van and held his hand out of Mark to take, Mark quickly grasping it and hugging him tightly.

"HEY! Welcome back! Thanks for doing this. I'm sure you have a hundred better things to do." said Mark cheerfully.

"Not really. The station really took a black eye on the whole "Biter" case. Of course the governor decides to launch a public inquiry to the police department, which is of course uncovering years of scandals and such, so everyone is pissed off and at each other's throats, so, no Mark, I would much rather be here then there."

"By the sounds of it you might as well come back here permanently too. God know we can use you."

"Believe you me Mark, I am really tempted to come back, a lot more friendlier work collages for a start," said Jack as he went around to the passenger side and pulled out the large box. "I searched around and I'm pretty sure I got every piece but...well he was in such a state, I can't be too sure."

"Still was pretty sick of your buddies to do that to him," said Mark sharply, "Spring was one of the nicer ones here and was seriously one of the kindest too. He didn't deserve this!"

Jack flinched as he pulled out the box, "I know and I am really sorry. I've been personally looking into it, but there is no evidence, no fingerprints or anything. Also everyone was accounted for that night so I have no one even as a suspect."

" **Is that him? You bought him in a damn box?"**

Jack and Mark both jumped high as they turned around to see Goldie standing in the doorway, his eyes black and his servos clenched. Jack gulped as he carried the heavy box towards the animatronic and placing it before him.

"I meant no disrespect Goldie. It was just all I had to hand that was big enough for him. I'm really sorry for your lost."

Goldie sniffed and knelt down to open the box. Inside was nothing but bits of scrap felt and twisted metal to the untrained eye until Goldie pulled out half of an endoskeleton face and let out a cry that sounded like nails against a chalkboard as he hugged the face close to his chest. He then looked up at Jack, his dark eyes glaring deeply at him that Jack felt he had to step back.

" **Find the man that done this Jack and don't think of crossing our front door until you do!"** said the old bear as he placed the face plate back in the box and carried it inside. Jack hung his head as Mark rubbed his back.

"Don't make too much of Goldie's threats, if the old man says you work here, he'll do as he's told. Look, we're holding a funeral for Spring and Chi tonight, you're welcome to come, I'll clear it with the others."

"Thanks...wait, Chi? Did something happen to the duck?"

"Yeah...long story...I'll tell you about it while we unload those spares." said Mark as he and Jack went to the back of the van and open the doors. Mark jumped in and grabbed the spare Freddy's servos to carry him but pulled back in disgust.

"Aww Shit! Didn't any of you guys clean these things?"

"Well yeah I think someone did, why?"

"Its servos are covered in oil! Jeez. Come on, let's get them in quickly. Mike said to put them into the spare room until he's ready to look at them."

It took them almost an hour to place all four spare suits in the back room, Mark continuously complaining about the oil and Jack coming up with weird explanations as to how it got there. Once the Foxy suit was in, Mark offered Jack some lunch and locked the door behind him, the two man walking loudly down the hall. The room was dark and for a moment all was still. Then the spare Freddy's head started to jerk and his single optic glowed dimly in the dark.

" _We're here."_

To Be Continued…...in two weeks. I'm going on holiday! Sun, Sea, Sand, Here I come. I look forward to reading your many reviews when I get back. Hint. Hint. "many" reviews! And there of course will be an answer to the "Straight pairing" as well.

 **B/N: HEY HEY HEY! GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS! REVIEW OF THE WEEK! This review comes from a Guest:**

 **Don't you hate it when you bone a animatronic and it turns out the others want to stick a bone in you too.**

 **Ugh. Hate it when that happens**


	9. Goodbyes

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

A/N: Hi All! Well after two weeks off, most of being sick with a chest infection, which is just my luck, I am back! Now I know I promised you guys a sex scene but since this is mainly covering the funerals, it is to out of place for this chapter so it has been moved to chapter 10 but it will be worth it I promise. Now to address something that has been popping up, namely the request to do Mark/Freddy pairing, which I will not do. Now before you get your pitchforks and such hear me out. I love Markiplier, I respect him and as such, I feel it would be disrespectful doing such a thing to him without consent from him to do so, since he is a live person and not a fictional one. I feel it would be better to maybe put him in a situation that looks like it might lead to it and then allow your imaginations to do the rest. I'm sorry but that is just how I feel about it.

Chapter 9: Goodbyes

The night air was quite cool as the moon hung low in the sky, the stars twinkling brightly almost out-doing the street lamps in their light, as a soft breeze swirled the leaves and rubbish about in the road. It was late, half past nine in the evening as Mike stood in front of his mirror, trying to straighten his tie. The animatronics were forgoing their usual sleep between closing hours and midnight to set up the pizzeria for the funeral of their family members, and would retire later to rest their servos. Thomas had gone to the pizzeria and taken Springtrap's remains, along with Chi's and Minty's to a building site ran by one of his father's many friends. Thomas watched as Springtrap's remains were grounded down to dust and placed in a large urn and the same done to Chi, with Minty grounded with her, Mike had seen on this way back to the apartment… the older man didn't spare him a glance. Once he was sure his suit was right, Mike picked up a bag that had several black bands and black bow ties in, and started to make his way to the pizzeria. He had barely gone down the street when a familiar car pulled up beside him.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Mike asked as he opened the car door. His mother was in a smart black suit of her own and wearing black high heels, with her hair pinned back neatly.

"Mr. McBear called me…not the senior…the son. I'm representing him in court as you know, so it was only natural that I was informed of Springtrap's…death? Deactivation?"

"Death is right. So what do you think? About the case I mean? Would Springtrap's death mean anything to it?"

"It does throw a very bad light on the police, as well as the fact that Springtrap was clearly trying to defend his master, that and the well known knowledge that the police in this particular office are as close minded as they are corrupt, than I have no doubt that I will win the case and Thomas will be let off." Jane briefly looked over at Mike, "How are you feeling honey? I know you're close to the animatronics…"

"I'm…ok."

"Ok. Care to try again?" Jane asked as she pulled into the small car park. "I know you Mike. This has to be eating you up."

Mike bit his lip to try and stop the tears from escaping; he refused to cry in front of her. "I'm fine Mom, really."

Jane stopped the car, shut off the engine, then quickly locked the doors before turning to her son with a soft smile. "Mike…I didn't just come here because Mr. McBear is my client. You're my son -and though I haven't been supportive in the past- I thought you needed it now."

Mike would swear later that he had something stuck in his eye, but the tears fell freely and a choked sob escaped his throat. Jane undid her seat belt and wrapped her arms around her boy tightly.

"Oh baby, it's ok, it's ok." Jane attempted to comfort her son, but it ended up upsetting him more.

"NO!" He yelled, "No, it's not! I was supposed to look after them! Watch over them! And I let them down! I should have found that virus sooner. I shouldn't have taken Springtrap to see Thomas that night."

"Ok now, stop that," Jane let out a sigh, "Mike, I may not be a computer wiz, but even I have read up on that damn virus and know how tricky it is to get rid of. And from what I understand, Chi majorly got worse during the time you were away, so how in the world is that your fault? Now as for Springtrap, you thought you were helping him out by bringing him to Thomas right? If you hadn't taken Springtrap that night, Thomas would have been raped and the blackmail would have continued, to the point the company would have gone bankrupt and your friends would have been homeless. Besides, if Springtrap had gone to court, there was still a high chance of there being an order to have him destroyed, so he would have…you know. So it's not your fault sweetie."

"Thomas blames me…" Mike muttered.

"Thomas is hurting, mad, and confused. And most likely stressed over this court case. He'll get over it. Now, let's wipe your face and put on your best face, because you're going to need to be strong in there Mike. Your little bunnies have lost an uncle and father figure and your friends have lost someone dear, so you need to be strong for them alright?"

"Yeah," Mike wiped away his tears, "Thanks mom."

"That's why I'm here for." Jane smiled as she and Mike exit the car and walked holding hands up to Freddy's door. Freddy greeted them somberly at the door, politely thanked Jane for coming and asked Mike if he had seen father at all. Mike said he hadn't and that he would most likely be the last to get here. He looked around the main floor and felt a small smile tug on his lips. The stage curtains were shut and a long table had been put in front of it, covered in a black curtain and pictures of Springtrap and Chi, with a couple of rows of chairs facing it. The rest of the tables and chairs had been neatly stacked in the arcade section, making enough room for the animatronics and humans to move about when the refreshments were brought out. Foxy had asked if it was alright to bring a barrel of "grog" with him, Mike had said no as he didn't think it right that the older animatronics got "merry", but he wouldn't put it past the fox to sneak it in. Freddy took the bag from Mike and started handing out the bands and bow ties. Jane takes two of the bow ties and kneels down to put them on Shadow and Plush, giving the smalls bunnies a tight hug and wiped away their oily tears with a tissue. Feeling at a loss as to what to do, Mike walked into the kitchen to see if Chica needed a hand, the yellow chicken quickly paced around the kitchen, getting various things ready for tonight but also for tomorrow.

"Hey Chica…need a hand?"

The chicken let out a screech as she whipped around, "MIKE! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Chica. I know the kitchen is your sanctuary, but I thought you might need a hand." smiled Mike.

"From what Shadow tells me, you're not really good in the kitchen unless it can be put in the microwave," said Chica, folding her arms and looking smug.

"Hey, you need skills to work that thing, besides I can cook, but you see, this amazing chicken ruined cooking for me for life…" said Mike dramatically as he used his arm to cover his face.

"Oh dear, that is a shame." said Chica with a small smile, "I guess you can help with the cups, even you can't mess that up."

Mike went over to the bench were the paper cups were and started to pour some juice into them as Chica continued to work on the sandwiches.

"How are you Chica? How you holding up?" Mike asked, not liking to work in silence.

Chica sighed, "I don't know…I understand what happened to Chi, but for some reason my processor is refusing to process it. I'm still really mad at Foxy though."

"He thought that-"

"I know!" Chica snapped, slamming her servos onto the bench, "I know, but that doesn't change the fact that he executed my sister and didn't give me or Chloe the chance to say good bye!"

Mike swallowed and rubbed his neck. "Chica. Had it been you that had gotten the virus and you trying to kill me, Mark, and Jeremy, do you really think Freddy or Goldie would have given Chi or Chloe the time to say good bye?"

Chica was quiet for a while but then shook her head and gave a small, sad chuckle. "If I had tried to kill you, Freddy wouldn't have a chance; Bonnie would have littered the floor with my remains."

Mike laughed, "Yeah…that's true."

They got back to work, bantering as they got the food and drinks ready, Chica stopping now and again to make cupcakes for tomorrow. Mike looked Chica over, his mind going over everything that she might need or could need, when he frowned and walked over to her, grabbing her servo.

"Mike?"

"Chica, why is your servo shaking like that? Is it out of alignment? And what -your fingers-they're broken. When did this happen?"

Chica looked away, her optics looking down on the floor, "I must have got it caught or something. And some really strong kid crushed my finger while we were playing; I was going to tell you when I was up for maintenance."

Mike gave her a hard look, "Chica, why are you lying to me?"

"I'm not."

"Chica, did this have something to do with…Harvey?"

Chica looked shocked, "How did- No! It has nothing to do with him!"

Mike sighed, "Chica, if this was an accident then I have no problem with it. But since I'm sure your servo was fine last night when I saw you-"

"He didn't mean too. He's just a bit heavy handed, that's all, he said he was sorry."

"Then why didn't you tell me when I came in? Why were you trying to hide it?"

"I wasn't. I'm busy. We're busy. I just forgot about it due to being busy." said Chica defensively.

"Chica, if Harvey hurt you on purpose, you need to tell me now and I can get him fired-"

"NO!" Chica cried out as she pulled away from him, glaring as she clenched her servo in the other. "It was just an accident Mike, that is all it was, an accident"

Mike gut twisted, it told him not to believe her, that she was lying, but Chica seemed so earnest on it being an accident.

"Ok Chica, after the service, I'll take a look, ok? And I won't say anything to Harvey."

"Thanks Mike," she smiled and pecked him on the cheek, "I really like Harvey, I hope you get to like him too, the others seemed determined to give him a hard time."

Mike smiled down at her but inside he grimaced and personally couldn't blame them.

-The Cove-

Foxy, Mangle, and Mangy were quickly rushing around, getting things around the Cove secure and locked while Bon Bon knelt on the floor with Blu standing on a chair to tie the black ribbons around her ears.

"Do I look ok?"

"You look lovely as ever Bon, it's a shame about the colour though, a brighter colour would suit you better."

"Oh shush you." Bon Bon waved away his flirting as she stood up and turned around to face him, which was nice since she usually had to bend down slightly to do so. Blu smiled at her and softly kissed her mouth, it was a little awkward with her large teeth, but he didn't mind. Her, "unusual" appearance had put him off at first, but after comforting him that night after Springtrap was taken, he felt a little closer to her and decided to teach her the ropes. Over the last few months her "southern" charms had warmed his pump and her "cough" new feature courtesy of Mike certainly was a bonus. It had taken some convincing on both Bon Bon's and his part to convince Mike to let her have it, but he soon gave in, saying it was the weirdest thing he will ever do and if they got caught and asked questions, they were to leave his name out.

"Are you ok Sugar? I know you and Springtrap were brothers and all…" said Bon Bon as she hugged Blu around his thin waist.

"We weren't that close, but I'd be lying if I didn't say I want to rip the cops apart for what they did, my brother deserved better than that, he deserved better then that arsehole Thomas as well."

"You still mad about what Thomas said last night? About blaming Mike?-" Bon Bon stopped when Blu's eyes turned black.

"That asshole. After everything he did to us, the company, MY BROTHER, and he has the balls to pin the blame on the man who saved us all. If Father hadn't been there-"

"Best not to think about it now Sugar," said Bon smoothly, "We need to get ready to go."

"Yes." said Blu as he leapt from the chair and took her servo in his as before yelling out, "BB, Betty, JJ get your butts in gear! We got to go!"

"HEY! We've been waiting for you!" BB snapped as he waved his arms angry.

"Hush Lad," said Foxy sternly, "This be a sad enough night without us arguing."

"Yes sir." said BB sadly as he took Foxy's servo and followed the large fox outside to where Mark and Jack were waiting with their cars. Net slid out of his box and walked out of the store without speaking to anyone and slid into a free seat in Jack's car. He half listened to the soft chatting of his fellow animatronics and Jack, but his mind was elsewhere; mainly thinking about the spare animatronics that he knew housed the souls of those bad children. He wondered if they had made a move yet or if Mike had seen them yet. He hoped not! Mike was too important…precious…wonderful…he didn't want to think what would happen should those children try to hurt him. His insides were twisting. No sooner had he arrived at Freddy's, he quickly made his way in, nodding in Freddy's direction as he made his way to the back stage. As he walked down the dark hallways, his thin body went rigid, his fingers turned into sharp pointy spikes, his white pupils turning red. He could hear some slight movement coming from one of the backrooms. The shuffling of large heavy feet. He stood in front of the door and listened to the mutterings of childish voices behind it. The door opened slightly and although it was the face of Freddy poking out, Net could clearly see the ghostly shape of a small boy, who upon seeing him, face changed to one of terror.

"Stay put and never come out!" Net deepened his voice, putting as much power into it as he could, the child let out a small shriek that only he could hear and slammed the door shut. He looked over the door and then at the handle. He couldn't lock it, there wasn't a key, and the hinges were too loose anyway, that even locking it would most likely be a waste of time, should the children wish to leave. He could only hope at the moment that his order had scared them enough to behave at least for now.

"Net?"

Net almost leapt out away from the door, when he turned around and saw Fred standing there and looking concerned.

"Fred. Is everything alright? Has Father appeared?"

"No, but everything is almost ready, so Papa wants everyone in the main hall. Why are you back here?"

"I…was just looking around. It's been a while since I was here, I have missed this place," said Net whimsically as he started to lead Fred away from the store rooms. "Now let's go back and say goodbye to our friends."

"All Right…" said Fred as he started to walk after Net but paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder at the door Net had just been standing in front of, wondering why the puppet had come back here for, but decided it wasn't his business and quickly went back to the main hall where everyone was waiting. Inside the storage room, the withered forms of the animatronics huddled together, three of them were shivering, their faces full of fear while Freddy stood, his servos clenched.

"What are we going to do?"

"The Puppet wasn't meant to be here! You said he wasn't here!"

"This was your stupid idea! Now get us out of here!"

"Shut up!" the small boy snapped inside of Freddy. "I didn't know the puppet would be here. He was falling apart when we were alive, so I thought he would have been put out of our misery years ago, but since he is alive, we can deal-"

"No!" snapped the girl, glaring though the rotten mangled form of Chica. "You said that about that rabbit back at the lock up. You said by killing him we'd be free, but we're still here! Trapped!"

"I made a mistake!" the boy hissed angrily, "I should have guessed the puppet was alive. He's the one that did this!"

"You said that about the purple guy too." said the boy trapped within the withered Bonnie. "The one trapped in the bunny."

"Then it wasn't OUR purple guy! It must have been some other purple guy!" the child in Freddy raged as he pulled at his hair, making the Freddy body yank at it's fur the same way.

"How can there be two purple guys? He did look like our guy didn't he? That's why we killed him…" said the boy trapped in Foxy, sounding unsure and worried. "What if we did something really bad and now we can't get out because of that."

The boy in Freddy growled as he stomped forward and punched Foxy as hard as he could, sending the body crashing to the floor.

"Don't you ever say that again! Yeah…we were naughty…no denying that…but we weren't BAD. And we didn't deserve this! And now they're going to pay!"

 **-Line Break-**

Mike finished placing the drinks on the table when Harvey came in and jerked his head to the side. Mike walked over and crossed his arms as Harvey leaned against the wall.

"I rang the boss. He said as you said, Mr. McBear is allowed to come and go as he pleases, but asks that you at least give six hours noticed to be polite. Also he'll be coming down the day after tomorrow to see you. He says he wants to speak to you about the dead animatronics."

"I see…thanks. Are you staying for the ceremony? I'm sure Chica could use the comfort."

"I will come by later to pay my respect but I will check the cameras, after all, I do my job unlike others." The larger man sneered as he walked away, Mike left shaking and clenching his fists. Bonnie watched, his eyes briefly going black when Harvey looked over at him, before walking over to Mike.

"Pay him no mind Mike. He's just trying to upset you." Bonnie said softly. "Now would you mind helping me with my bow tie please?"

Mike released his hands and gave Bonnie a lopsided smile, "Jeez Bon, you're hopeless, now I see where the kid gets it from, is he ready yet? Plush?"

"Your mom is looking after them for us. She is also keeping an eye on the Fredlings for Freddystein. Seems she's the only one besides you that he trusts with the cubs."

"I think it's because of the day my mom told Plush off when he was going on about having his own…thing." said Mike as he struggled to do the bow tie up. "Since Plushtrap looks up to her and behaves, Freddystain knows he can trust her. There you go. Very good look."

"Thanks for noticing," Bonnie grinned as he pinged the tie. He then looked at Mike's somber face and pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry Mike, we know you're not to blame, Thomas will come around–eventually."

"I know. Thanks Bonnie. Oh, Mr. McBear is here, better get ready." said Mike as he saw Thomas wheel the older man across the car park. He and Bonnie went over to the front doors to greet them while Net and Fred joined everyone back on the main floor. Goldie and Freddy saw Net and came over as Fred wondered over to greet their creator with Mike.

"Well?"

"It is as you feared, they're still there." said Net softly, Freddy visible shook as Goldie let out a small groan.

"Then you need to release them! Now!" Freddy hissed. "This wasn't what we agreed on."

Net tilted his head to the side, one of his eyes deliberately staying on Goldie. "Things got…tricky. The humans got involved."

"Just fix it! Before anyone figures it out or gets hurt!" said Freddy with a final nod as he walked over to speak to Mr. McBear. Net leaned closer to Goldie who simply folded his servos across his chest.

"I take it Freddy doesn't actually know what we agreed on…not that you remember of course." smirked Net as Goldie let out a sad sigh.

"Should have guessed. I thought I seemed a little off in Freddy's memory. So, go ahead, tell me what we agreed, so I know how much trouble I'm going to have to make up for."

Net tilted his head again and gave Goldie a small smile "No. I won't tell you. That way, if anything does happen, you can deny it and mean it. I wouldn't want you and Freddy to argue over something like this. Just leave it to me old friend."

"Just make sure to deal with this quickly! I don't want Father or Mike finding out and making a scene. Humans get all kinds of crazy when dead kids are involved, I'd hate to see how they get if they see their ghosts."

Net said nothing but nodded quickly as he followed Goldie to their places, so father could start the ceremony and they could say goodbye to their friends.

Mr. McBear placed the two large jars on the table before he turned around to face everyone. Plushtrap was sitting in Mrs. Schmidt's lap, who sat next to Bon Bon, both ladies giving the small animatronic the support he needed while Chica and Chloe held each other's servos. All the animatronics and Mike sat near and with the exception of Bon Bon and Chloe the Nightmare animatronics sat at the back respectfully along with Mark and Jack.

"Friends, children, family. We're here to say goodbye to two of our family members, Springtrap and Chi, who have been deactivated before their time. Springtrap is one of my older children, he came after Freddy, Goldie and Net, he was a big brother to the rest of you. To me, he was a mischievous bunny who learnt too many bad habits from Goldie…"

"Hey…" Goldie grunted as the others chuckled quietly.

"But to Thomas, he was a close friend and brother, who loved stories and drawing. Now Chi, Chi was a sweet girl with a sassy temper and a big heart, she had gone though a lot, as many of you know from the hands of bad employees, but our short time together was wonderful. I'm sure her loving sisters, Chica and Chloe will miss her the most…"

There were a couple of heavy sobs as Chica leant heavily against Chloe, the nightmare animatronic gently rubbing her sister's back as she sobbed.

"But we will all miss her in our own ways. She was a loving animatronic and her partner Minty Chip was kind as well. Both will be greatly missed. I will hold on to their ashes, until we can decided where we can spread them or bury them or whatever we all decide to do with them. Now, I'm going to hand over to Thomas, who wishes to say a few words and share his memories of Springtrap, then you can take turns sharing your memories of them as well."

Harvey sat fuming in the small office, his large fingers heavily pressing down on the mouse, as he clicked the screen that switched the camera feeds. He hated the little baby man Mike. The way everyone looked to him for answers and looked up to him as leader. He was weak! He was looking forward to the boss putting him down and in his place; he only hoped he got to see it. He looked in on the main floor and sneered at the depressing scene. Why get so upset over a couple of robots? Sure they seemed like humans sometimes but that was about it. He smirked slightly, using the camera to zoom in on Chica, she was so easy to manipulate and the sex certainly made up for the crap money he took. Still, he couldn't grumble too much, it was a piss easy job and it paid the bills, plus the little extra perks now and again made it interesting enough. He was originally hired to be Dahl's bodyguard when he was out on public functions or having private meetings with…certain people. Now he was playing the part of spy, only problem with that was that everyone knew that he was and getting information out of them was almost like drawing blood from a stone, even Chica took a great deal of persuading before she had told him about her sister's death and what had happened at the cove. He needed to work on her a little more, maybe break more than just the odd finger or two, but he would still had to be discrete, he had heard what these robots did to people they didn't like and he happened to like living. He flipped the cameras over again, this time looking over the back stage areas. There, in the one facing the back corridor was a bear. A really tatty looking one. Harvey frowned, hadn't he just seen Goldie and the other bears in the main hall? Damn there were so many of them, he couldn't tell and honestly he didn't care, his job was to deal with any humans breaking in or causing trouble. He watched it for a while longer and noticed it was writing something on the walls before going back to its room. He shrugged his shoulders. Let the baby man deal with the animatronics.

Goldie walked back to his room while Freddy helped the others get the main floor back in order for tomorrow. He was exhausted and his pump felt like a lead weight in his chest. Part of him wished he had his memories, and not Freddy's, so he could remember the good times he had with his best friend and the trouble they got into when no one was watching them. It had hurt to listen to father's stories about him and Springtrap and not remember them due to the wipe. He felt as if he had let Spring down by not remembering and sharing the stories of their mischief to his son, Plush, who had lapped up every single word of father's stories. Maybe he could find some old photos for the small bunny. He was bound to have some in his room. As he stepped down the hall, his audio sensors picked up the faint sound of dripping, his optics turning to night mode as he looked down the hall. He walked carefully, slowly turning his head left and right, quickly sending a message to his processor to increase his audio sensitivity. The dripping was coming from the walls but it wasn't water, it was too heavy to be water, so that meant none of the pipes were leaking either. He looked up at the wall and felt the need to turn off his voice box, should anyone hear him and come to see what has upset him and see for themselves. On the wall, written badly in paint read, "Let us out".

Goldie shook his head and quickly retreated to his room for a moment before coming back with a chain. He wrapped the chain around the handle making it hard to turn before tying the chain to a large pipe across the hall, making it impossible to open the door. He then thumped the door hard and growled.

"Don't get any bright ideas! You're to stay in there until the puppet says otherwise"

There was the sound of a child crying inside of the room and as much as it hurt Goldie to hear it, he turned his nose up and walked back to his room in a huff. Because now he would have to get up early and clean off that paint before anyone saw it.

 **-Line Break-**

Sam Eisner tugged on his suit and tried to straighten his tie as the large lift took him down, the bright lights whirling around him as he descended into the most secret part of Critter Country. The lift stopped with a ding and the metal doors slid open as he walked briskly across the floor. It was a large factory like area, men working all over the place with different machines, but mostly animatronics. Here was where the real magic happened. He watched as a small group put an animatronic together in seconds before working on the next one, none of that delicate crap that so called know it all was spouting on about. Mass production was the way to go and if they didn't make the cut, they were scrapped and another took it's place. Simple. He went to the far end of the factory to where a certain project was being made according to Dahl's wishes.

"How's it going?" he asked the large looking man who was messing around with some wires that were connected to a stand. "Dahl wants a report."

"How do you think its going? Not good! Seriously! A ballerina?! That actually dances?!"

"Are you saying it's beyond your ability to…?"

"No! That's not the problem. The problem is getting her to stop. That's where this baby comes in." said the man as he tapped the small narrow stand that had two buttons on it. "Ballora! Come show the boss what you can do."

Eisner crossed his arms in front of a small stage and watched a tall, thin but sleek animatronic step forward. Unlike its many counterparts in the park, Ballora was actually human based instead of animal, so her design was a lot different to what the engineers were used to. He watched her spin and twirl gracefully and she even leapt off of the stage as she started to perform larger and more daring dance moves. The man grunted and spoke into his mike.

"Ok Ballora, that's enough now, return to the stage." he ordered, but the ballerina continued to dance as if she didn't hear him. "Return to the stage. NOW!"

The man slammed the button that had the lightning bolt on it and Eisner flinched slightly as the ballerina let out a screech as she was electrocuted, bright white sparks shooting from her body as she slowly crumbled to the floor. After a few moments the sparks past and Ballora's body twitched violently as she dragged herself to the stage, the man giving Eisner a cocky grin.

"A few more of those and she will never think of disobeying us and she will be the most perfect ballerina the parks got."

"Good, good, and what about the other one? Is she still giving you problems?"

"Not anymore." the man smirked and pointed to the back of the stage where another human like animatronic was curl up in a small ball, shaking, her hair falling down the sides of her face. Her green eyes glowed slightly as she watched the two men laughing at her and her pain, her pump twisting at the sound. How she hated them! How she hated them all!

Mike walked back to his apartment, declining all offers of a lift as he wanted everyone to get home and rest, as they all had work in the morning. He stayed behind with Freddy and the others helping to clean up but soon Bonnie was pushing him out the door and telling him to go and get some rest.

"Oh...usually you would be forcing me to stay here and sleep in my office?" he said as Bonnie hugged him goodbye.

"I usually would, but if you stayed…you wouldn't get much sleep." smiled Bonnie as he wiggled his ears but still gave Mike as gentle push out the door. "You need your rest and the best place to do that is in your bed!"

"Thanks Bonnie." Mike leaned up and kissed the bunny on the nose, "Love ya. I'll be back in the morning…late morning. Make sure Shadow and Plush both get some oil and fluids ok?"

"Be safe walking home Mike," said Freddy firmly, "Although this is a rather safe neighbourhood, it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Thanks Freddy. See you all in the morning." said Mike as he turned away from the pizzeria, hearing the large doors shut and lock behind him. The moon was being hidden by a dark thick cloud and most of the stars had gone as Mike walked down the dark streets alone. He walked at a brisk pace, his body on high alert should anyone try and jump out at him, he would be ready. Which made it all the more embarrassing when he jumped out of his skin when his mobile started to ring. He tumbled through his pockets and glared down angrily at the screen, half expecting it to be Bonnie checking up on him but saw that it read, "Caller Unknown". Now Mike was usually the kind of guy to ignore such a call but considering the time and such, it might be an emergency of some sort and thought better of it. He could always hang up if it were a prank. He pressed the green button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mike, sorry for the odd hour but I knew you would be awake, are you at Freddy's?"

He almost dropped his phone. His body went rigid as his heart started to bang heavily against his chest as if it were trying to escape. He felt slightly dizzy and was starting to feel sick as the voice continued to speak, unaware of the impact it was having on him.

"Wait, it's Tuesday…that means you must be at the Cove right? Everything alright there? I know I left you guys in a bit of a mess…sorry about that."

Mike took a deep breath as he held the phone a bit tighter in his hand, "It wasn't too bad. But I wasn't at the cove tonight. Some Things have happened and we all had to meet at Freddy's. I'm…a little surprised…that you're calling me. I'd thought you would be lying low or whatever it is you guys do. Wouldn't it be dangerous to call me?"

"Aww! You're worried about me, don't worry though, I'm using a burner phone. Hard to trace. And why wouldn't I want to call my best friend? Now, tell me what's been going on."

"It's a long story…Matt."

To Be Continued….

B/N (Beta Reader): Wowza. Matt is – Huh. Matpat. Anyways, the review of the week comes from… … The review is a 'mega-review', but here it is:

I should have reviewed MONTHS ago when I first discovered this series, but oh well! I'll do a mega-review right now ;)

Upon stumbling on the first installment of this addicting series, I was shocked. I hadn't been purposefully looking for FNAF smut; I wasn't even INTERESTED in FNAF smut. The first steamy scene about singed my eyebrows off. I wasn't sure if I should be disturbed? Confused? So much conflict! It was so weird! But I kept reading and was both fascinated and impressed by the fact that each new smut scene was fresh and new. Despite the sheer amount of smut, it never got old or stale. And even more impressive than the rainbow buffet of smut scenes? THE STORIES.

Even if these books had no smut whatsoever, they would STILL be awesome because of these intense, creative, unique stories. I started reading thanks to the shock value of "omg, animatronic sex." But I continued reading book after book because I COULD NOT WAIT for the next plot! Dahl creeps me out. My heart was crushed when Matt was revealed to be a murderer. I ship all the ships. I love Foxy's pirate family. Mike's friendship with everyone. I'm so impressed that you managed to assemble this HUUUUGE group of characters and yet keep them distinct and colorful. That is not an easy thing to do! My head spins just trying to write about a cast half this size!

I'm almost vibrating with excitement for this latest book. You have no idea. Yes, there are grammatical mistakes and spelling errors peppered through every chapter; I don't even care. Your level of storytelling is so epic and fun to read that I blow right by editing things that would normally make my eye twitch. I adore your stories! Keep up the excellent work!

 **A/N: WOW THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!**


	10. All Good Things Must

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

A/N: I have only just finished this chapter! Seriously, I'm posting five minutes after I typed To Be Continued. SO THIS CHAPTER HAD NOT BEEN BETA READ! All mistakes are mine. So please don't be grammar/spelling Nazis please. I'm only human and I don't get paid for this. Thank you also, for your reviews and support of my choice on Markiplier, I know not all of you did, but I think this makes up for it. This has a really kinky scene in it, so if you're underage or if you're reading in a public place, don't get caught ok? So until next week, enjoy and don't forget to review!

Chapter 10: All Good Things Must….

Foxy and the gang slowly walked back into the restaurant, their heads hanging low, a sad air hung over them, it had been a long night. Mark was saying goodbye to Jack and trying to convince him to come back to the pizzeria. Foxy looked on, rubbing his chin with his hook, his good eye scanning Jack over, as his memory chip bought up all he knew of the man.

"You alright Captain?" Mangle asked as she pressed herself to his side. The Captain gave a small smile as he hugged her tightly.

"Mark be trying to talk the lad in to rejoining us. Though he be a policeman, part of me does not trust him though that might just be down to all the trouble we have had with them of late"

"Jack was a good guard while he was here. He got on well with Mangy and the little ones" counted Mangle. "And he was always polite to you"

"Aye...maybe. Maybe it be because I'm worried young Jeremy be not coming back. I dealt that lad a poor blow and not to mention the heartbreak he must be feeling"

"He no doubt has forgiven ye Captain, Jeremy's not the sort to hold a grudge, and who knows, our Mike might be able to talk him round"

Foxy smiled down at his mate "Ya be right love, our Mike will talk him round and when he comes back, I will apologize as a good captain should and all will be well. Come, let's get to the stage, we can both do with some rest"

"Only rest Captain? I know the night has been depressing for us all but I'm sure I can cheer you up some?" said Mangle as she rubbed Foxy's chest with her servo.

Foxy smirked "Ya wicked Vixen. Tempting your poor captain away from his beauty sleep. I hope ya ready for a pounding for that"

"Of course Captain" Mangle smiled as she led Foxy towards the stage. Foxy smiled but then noticed the triplets were sitting on the floor and getting ready to play cards.

"You three! You be needing ya sleep more than the rest of us. Put that away and get to ya positions!" he snapped.

"But we're not sleepy yet" moaned BB as he picked up the cards.

"Fine...an hour then but go and play in the safe room! If ya not back on time, I'll be making ya swob the deck" said Foxy firmly as the three smaller animatronics quickly got to their feet and scampered. He then saw Chloe out of the corner of his optic, heading towards the kitchen and his pump gave a small squeeze.

"Chloe, Ya not be needing to do anything tonight, go get some rest…"

"I'm fine thank you captain. I feel like I owe it to Chi to make sure everything is ready for tomorrow. I'm not as good as she is...I mean was...but I'll do my best"

Foxy nodded and gave her a small smile "I'm sure that will be enough lass and thank ye for thinking about it, but I want ya to rest alright?"

"I will captain. Now you better go otherwise your mate might munity on you" said Chole with a slight chuckle as Foxy turned and looked at Mangle who was tapping her foot and looking annoyed.

"Aye...Good night then lass!" said Foxy shakily as he quickly started to pull Mangle towards the stage, the white vixen calling good night to Chole from over her shoulder.

In the far back storage room of the cove, Blu sat in Bon Bon's lap, his head resting on her chest as she stroked his ears, he was unusually quiet. He had been all through the ceremony, not getting up to speak, only holding her servo tightly.

"You ok Sugar?" she asked nuzzling the top of his head.

Blu nodded as he looked up and kissed Bon Bon on the cheek "Thank for being with me tonight Bon. It means a lot"

"Anything for you sweetie" She hugged him tightly until she felt him tapping hard against her arm and saw she was squeezing too tightly. "Oops. Sorry Sweetie"

"It's..ok..Bon" said Blu as he gasped for breath. He didn't know why he did, since he didn't really breathed, maybe it was just out of seeing the humans doing it for so long that he got into the habit. He got off of her lap. "It was nice to see everyone, even my annoying brother and nephews, we should talk to Mike about bringing them over here more, otherwise Shadow and Plush may become boring goodie two shoes like Bonnie"

"Oh dear, I suppose we don't want that to happen" giggled Bon Bon "I guess that makes you and me the bad influence"

"I rather it be the cool aunt and uncle" smirked Blu before looking over at Bon Bon with a lustful look. "Though...if I really was a bad influence….would you punish me for it?"

Bonbon smiled and tapped her chin slowly as if thinking it over "Hmmm...I suppose it does count as being naughty….and I haven't given that cute little romp of your a smack in a while"

Blu bent over and wiggled it at her, his bright green eyes glowing in the dark in anticipation, as Bon slowly got to her large feet. She strode over to him and leaned down heavily, that Blu was forced forward till he was almost on all fours, staining his endo skellington's spine.

"Get yourself over that crate you naughty bunny and take your punishment" she whispered in a teasing voice. Blu scrambled over to the crate and bent over it obediently, his tail wagging happily behind him, Bon standing over him as she softly rubbed his rear before giving it a firm swat.

"You naughty bunny. You've really been thinking about this all night haven't you?"

"No…"

Smack! "No what?"

"No Mistress" Blu whimpered excitedly, his cooling fan was starting to spin as his pump start to go that extra thump.

"You have" Bon Bon accused as she hit each of the round cheeks firmly. "And now all this talk about corrupting our nephews. I think a little punishment is in order. Don't you agree?"

Blu pretended to think about it and got just what he wanted, a very hard smack on his rear.

"Yes Mistress, I need to be punished…." he said weakly and added to himself "I need to be punished a lot"

Bon Bon giggled darkly and continued to slapped Blu hard against his butt, enjoying the firm furry rump wiggling underneath her servo, her new systems and program started send tingling sensations around her body. She hadn't been sure about getting these upgrades when Blu told her about them, but after speaking to Freddystein and borrowing books from Mr Goldie, she finally spoke to Mike about what she had wanted. Mike had tried to talk to her into a more simple design but she had stuck to her guns and Blu had backed her up, eventually Mike agreed but still made her promise never to say anything about it to the others if asked. She didn't understand why, after all the humans had come up with the idea in the first place, so why was Mike so embarrassed by it? A bright flashing light appeared in front of her optics and she panicked slightly as she read the warning and then remembered that Mike had informed her it would happen, she still wasn't use to it. Her systems were warning that her fluids had lowered 20%, it had been pumped to her pelvis section, making it feel hot and feeling as she swayed her hips from side to side. She licked her crooked teeth, as she moved her servos to Blu's waist and grinded her pelvis in to Blu's, the smaller bunny groaning underneath her. Blu moaned as he turned his head over his shoulder, his tongue hanging out.

"Bon! Please!" he moaned, his warning system was also starting to flash "I need to release...please…"

"No. I don't think you've been punished enough" said Bon Bon as she quickly flipped him over and pulled him down, so his face was now almost buried in her pelvis section. "I think you should put that naughty tongue of yours to work"

Her pelvis clicked opened, her foam, soft insides were soaking wet and dribbled down her furry pelvis and legs. Blu hummed as if he was hungry as he pushed his muzzle into the wet foam, lapping up the fluid, his ears flapping as he heard Bon Bon moan. He wanted to release his cock, which was heavily pressing against his own pelvis section, but he personally wanted...that...more. And if he wanted that, he was going to have to push Bon Bon, make her tingle as she was still a little embarrassed by it. So he reached his servos upwards and started to rub her rather large behind and giving it a squeeze. Bon let out a squeak as the sugde of electric shock through her and made her wiggle uncontrollably. Blu allowed himself to smirk, Bon's fluids dripping down his chin, as one servo slowly creeped up from her rear cheek.

"Blu...Don't!" Bon moaned as she tried to shift herself away from him just enough to stop him reaching but not enough that his muzzle was away from her pelvis section….which was of course impossible as Blu reached up and squeezed her fluffy tail hard. Bon Bon cried out as she lost control and hadn't Blu moved his muzzle quickly, he would have choked on and that would have been a shame. Bon Bon felt herself almost over heat in embarrassment and covered her face with her servos, her optics peeking out between her fingers to look down at Blu and it. Blu smiled as he ran his tongue over the long, thick object, lapping it up before sucking on the tip.

"Now that out, can I please release mine? Pretty please?" Blu asked as Bon panted as she looked downwards.

"Meanie" she mutted as she pulled away from him, her large cock bobbing up and down, as Blu sat up slightly, his own cock sliding out from his body.

"I don't know why you're still so embarrassed by it Bon, it's beautiful, everyone who saw it would be jealous" said Blu as he reached over and caressed it. Bon moaned as Blu licked and sucked her cock before grabbing him by the ears and pulling him off and throwing him back on the crate.

"I don't believe I gave you permission to suck my…." Bon's voice box gave a small clicking noise "anyway! You're still a very bad bunny!"

"I thought you liked bad bunnies" Blu smirked placing his arms behind his head, looking cocky and smug, thrusting up his hips at her, so his cock bounced. Bon glared for a moment before she smiled and lifted her large foot and placed it down gently on top of Blu dick and started to rub it up and down.

Blu pump almost stalled, he had never experienced this….he liked it. He could feel her smooth furry and endo skellington with her toes wiggling teasingly over the head of his cock. Bon put a bit more pressure on her foot, being careful not to put too much and to watch Blu's face, to make sure he was enjoying it. This was new to her as well, she had seen it in one of Goldie's magazines, foot fetish play or something it was called.

"You enjoying this sweetie?"

"Yeah" Blu breathed, his optics rolling back as his tongue hanged out of his mouth.

"Good" Bon smirked as she quickly removed her foot and used to to kick the crate from under Blu, causing the blue bunny to yelp as he crashed to the floor. "I think you've forgotten Bunny sweetie, that you're being punished now…" She quickly looked up her memory of Goldie's rules of role play "and let your ass up like the bitch you are"

Blu rubbed his behind but still smirked up at Bon Bon as he turned around and wiggled his rear at her. Bon Bon fell to her knee joints and her servos pulled on Blu's furry, pulling him backwards towards her. She bit her tongue slightly as she looked down at Blu, Goldie's warning of caution and lube flashing up in her mind, her wet cock twitching excitedly.

"What's wrong Bon?" Blu looked over his shoulder and noticed her hesitation.

"I was just thinking if I should get some lube…?"

"I'll be fine Bon...besides I like it rough and besides it's not the first time is it?" Blu said reassuringly. "It really is ok Bon"

Bonbon smiled as she leaned down and hugged the blue bunny tightly as she pressed her cock to his entrance. Blu braced himself, sending signals for his body to relax despite his pump beating so hard, his cooling fans whirring loudly within him. Bon hard cock pushed its way in, Blu could feel it shifting and pushing passed a lot of his circuitry, sending delicious waves of electrodes throughout his body, making him shiver with excitement. He could feel his pelvis section bludging and felt stuffed, filled with fluids and Bon's cock, his pump starting to vibrate it was going so fast, his cooling fans whirling around to keep him from over heating but he really couldn't care, it would be a hell of a way to go. Bon started to slowly shift her hips, pumping her cock slowly in and out of Blu's tight hole, her voice box humming with delight. Her servos continued to twist and pull at Blu's fur as she picked up the pace to match her rapid pump beat. Deep down, this part got a bit scary for her, a lost of control on her part as warning lights and messages flashed before her optics. She ignored them and focused on the pleasurable feeling of Blu's rear squeezing her cock, it swelling with her fluids and was ready to pop from the pressure, her temperature gauge was almost in the red, almost, so close. Now everything was flashing, there was a loud whining sound coming from all her cooling fans, her voice box cracked as she cried out as she cum into Blu's tight rear, then there was a snap and everything went black. Blu cried out in pain as BonBon fell on top of him, blacked out from the overload, her cock still pumping its fluids into him as he released over himself and the crate. He struggled and whined as he tried to pull himself from underneath BonBon, but with no luck, as Bon was much heavier than she looked, not that he would ever tell her that, he'd rather have his voice box removed again. Suddenly his memory chip was playing every memory it could find over those long years of silence and the warm squishy feeling he had been feeling quickly turned to quiet rage. He wanted to rip Thomas's throat out! After everything that man had done to them, after they all agreed to forgive him, he goes and blames Springtrap death on the one person he shouldn't of. Mike! Blu shivered, he had given his pump to BonBon, but there was still a tiny spark left for the human that had saved him, his family and their home. He wished Bonnie all the best with Mike and was genuinely happy for him, now that he had a love of his own, but that didn't mean he would allow anyone to harm Mike. Mike, his first crush and love, the man who saved his big brother. Large oily tears started to leak from his optics and he tried to wipe them away with his servos but they were coming out to quickly. Bon groaned loudly as she rebooted, her optics slowly opening and adjusting to the darkness of the room she was in. She felt something wiggling beneath her and then suddenly remembered why she had blacked out in the first place.

"OH MY STARS! Sweetie! I'm so sorry" she cried out as she quickly got off of him, pulling her now limp cock out as well, fluids dripping from its tip and down Blu's thigh joints. She heard him sniff loudly and noticed his body was shaking.

"Sweetie? Blu? Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" she asked, gently rubbing his back. Blu shook his head and slowly turned around to face her, sitting up right on the crate, large black tear flowing down his pretty face.

"My brother is dead" his voice box buzzed at each word, making it painful to speak.

BonBon gave him a small smile and scooped him up in her large arms as she knelt to the floor, holding him tightly in her lap as he sobbed and grieved in to her fur.

-Line Break-

Mike dragged his feet around the apartment, he hadn't slept a wink last night, his mind gently buzzing with information but all he could register was static. He rubbed his head and sighed, then butted it against one of his kitchen cupboards, closing his eyes momentarily as he dozed off for a few seconds and then woke up with a slight start. He kept thinking that Shadow to come bouncing down the hall, but then he remembered that the small bunny had stayed at the pizzeria to keep his upset cousin company, he wondered if he had his morning oil yet before absent mindedly putting on the kettle to make himself a coffee. His mind didn't want to work but his conscience was beating the crap out of him. He had spent a few hours speaking to his father's killer as if he was still his best friend. He told him about Spring and Chi deaths, Thomas blaming him and Harvey beating up Chica who was to in love to notice the abuse. Matt had listened and even offered to return to "sort out" Harvey and maybe even Thomas but Mike assured him that he didn't have too and it was probably best that he remained hidden for now since Jack could be becoming a guard permanently. Mike then asked how his hands were and if he was handling his biting addiction. There was a long pause before Mike heard a slight chuckle on the end of the line.

"My hands are fine, I'm keeping up my treatment, still need the gag though"

"That's great man" said Mike when he heard Matt chuckle again "What's so funny?"

"You...well kinda. Even after everything I did, you're still worrying about me, my health, despite everything. Oh and I need to thank you too. For going to see my mom with the police went to tell her about me, she said how you stayed and talked to her until Tony arrived home, it meant a lot to her and to me"

"It's not a problem….I like your mom, she's a really nice person….how did you know that I…?"

"Oh I called her the same way I'm calling you, though a burn phone, she was pretty emotional when I spoke to her, but she got over it and told me to give myself up and all the jazz. She thinks because of my mental condition I would be let off, but you and I both know that wouldn't be the case"

Mike nodded. Matt would be facing the chair or lethal injection within months of his capture and trial.

"Anyway I've been on this phone too long, but I will get in contact again ok? Just answer if it comes up withheld"

"Yeah….sure"

"Oh and Mike….one more thing….keep an eye out for Net"

"Wha….?"

But the line had gone dead. For the rest of the night...well early morning, Mike wondered around his apartment, doing odd jobs or long overdue housework trying to ignore his buzzing brain. What had Matt meant about Net? From what he could remember, up until Matt was discovered, he and Net had been good friends. Did...Had something happened during that time Net was missing? He said he hadn't found Matt….but then why would he lie? A loud buzz interrupted Mike's thoughts as he turned to see his phone vibrating on the side. He flipped it open and inwardly groaned when he saw it was from Dahl, informing him that he would see him tomorrow with Iger at The Cove, for lunch and a discussion. Mike rolled his eyes and felt the need to roll his eyes dramatically. It was a shame that Jeremy was still in the hospital, he could really use a wingman or someone to help keep Dahl from being….well...himself. Maybe with Iger there, Dahl might behave but he doubted it as Iger came across as much as a butt kisser as that other guy was at being a dick. His phone vibrated again, he sighed loudly as he flipped it open and then blinked at the message from his mom. She wanted to have lunch tomorrow. Mike smirked and felt a plan starting to foam in his mind. His mom was a lawyer and quite a scary lady when she wanted to be, she also knew when to push and how to argue, like how much Mangy should remain at The Cove and JJ should go with the Nightmares. He quickly texted his mom back about lunch and told her about Dahl and what he wanted to do. His mom sent back a smiley face and said she was looking forward to it. Mike smiled and started to hum Freddy's theme, suddenly looking forward to tomorrow, in fact he was almost feeling sorry for Dahl because he wasn't going to know what hit him.

Mark stomped over to Freddy's that night, muttering angrily to himself over the piss poor message he had gotten from Harvey about covering for him tonight.

"I is not well" Mark muttered in an over dramatically russian voice ""You cover for me" HA! Not even a bloody please! Damn it! Its nights like this I really wish we had Matt back, fuck him being a killer at least he was a good laugh and drinking buddy"

To make matters worse he had only called two hours ago while he was getting ready to make a game video for his webpage. Now it was quarter to midnight, so the animatronics weren't awake as Mark stomped though banging into tables and almost knocking down chairs. Damn it, he had already done a double shift at The Cove and now this? He was already behind on his videos as it was, now he was going to have to take a day for himself just to catch up on some sleep otherwise he'd make himself ill. He continued to walk briskly to the security room and threw his bag across the room with a great deal of force due to his frustration and knocked over a couple of boxes, one opening and spilling it's contents.

"Bloody typical!" Mark groaned as he started to pick up the papers and photographs. He looked over one of the photos. It was an old polaroid photo of three young men, two in purple work shirts with Freddy's logo on them and the younger of the three in a simple t-shirt. He turned the picture around to see a date and the name "Conagher's" on it.

"Wait...wasn't that the name of the killer that murdered those kids?" Mark muttered to himself as he looked at the picture again. The two men in the uniforms looked a lot alike. "Wonder which one it was"

" **It was Billy, the one on the left, the chubber of the two"**

Mark leapt up, clutching his chest as he dropped the photo, glaring at Goldie who simply stood behind him.

"For christ sake! STOP DOING THAT!"

" **Nope! Too much fun! Now why have you made such a mess in here?"**

"Why? WHY!" Because I'm doing my third shift in a row! That's why! I mean I do have a life outside of this place you know!"

Goldie pretended to look upset " **You mean to tell me, you don't think about me or this place twenty four seven? You Monster!"**

"That's rich coming from the bear that's meant to be entertaining kids and protecting them, who happens to take more naps than his old man does and also like to sneak a quick or four when he thinks no one is looking! Well news flash Care Bear two, we have cameras and they see everything, which means I do too! And by god there are somethings I really didn't want to know!"

Goldie tilted his head to the side and folded his arms " **Oh, you're into watching are you? I would call you a perv but that would be calling the kettle black at this point. Anything else you're into? I've got plenty of magazines and videos if you're interested"**

"Wha? NO! No! No! And what would a teddy bear want with so much porn?"

" **HEY! Everyone needs a hobby! Is that why you're in such a foul mood? You're not getting any?"**

"That's none of your damn business" snapped Mark, his face going red and the veins on his neck were starting to stick out as Goldie laughed at him. Freddy stepped through the doorway and poked Goldie in his side.

"What are you doing here Goldie? I thought you would be guarding the end hallway" said Freddy firmly as if making a point.

" **I was until I heard this naughty boy stomping around and throwing a temper tantrum. Look he even broke a box!"** Said Goldie defensively as he pointed to the fallen box.

"I was not! I simply threw my bag in...and anyway I was just picking things up and looking at this old picture when Goldilocks here decided to scare me and then talk about his porno collection" said Mark as he picked up the photo and handed it to Freddy. The brown bear looked over the photo and smiled sadly.

"Ah yes! The Conagher brothers and….their cousin? I don't think they had another brother did they?" said Freddy showing Goldie the photo.

" **Don't ask me Honeypot! If you can't remember, I certainly won't! Besides"** said Goldie as he pressed the panel that locked the door to the security room " **This is important. This poor lad has worked so hard and now he stressed out and we can't have that now can we honeypot?"**

Freddy looked over Goldie and then did the same with Mark and then smiled. "No, we need all our staff happy and smiling, we must correct this"

"Er….what are you guys on about?"

" **Also we have another rule here too you know Mark. No Virgins allowed"**

"I'M NOT A VIRGIN!"

" **Then why are you as red as a traffic light then?"** said Goldie as he quickly slid behind Mark to stop him from sneaking out the other security door, while Freddy wrapped his servos around Mark's waist.

"Don't worry Mark, I promise we'll take very good care of you, we know what to do"

" **After tonight...there be nothing virgin about you….I Promise!"** said Goldie as he started to unbutton Mark's shirt.

The other animatronics kept themselves busy during the rest of the night, not once wondering why the cameras weren't working as they should, or why the large metal doors where down. They just assumed that Goldie and Freddy were in there doing there thing and left them too it. At five to six, Freddy wobbled back to the stage and groaned softly as he climbed on to it, feeling a little sore and stiff from the night's activities while Goldie smugly walked back to his room to rest. It wasn't until quarter past six that Mark left the pizzeria, his hair a mess, glasses broken, as he limped the walk of shame back to his car.

-Line Break-

Mike expected a few things when he got to The Cove but this wasn't one of them. He was in his office, with Blu lying down on his work bench, with BonBon hovering over him looking both worried and guilty. Mike had on his head light and was using a small screwdriver to look for what was broken.

"Can you tell me how the hell you buckled your pelvis joint so badly that you could only walk sideways?" Mike asked sharply as he looked down at Blu who looked up at BonBon and wiggled both his ears and eyebrows at her.

"Too much fun"

BonBon squeaked and hide her face behind her servos as Mike rolled his eyes.

"I'm started to regret giving in to your moaning about giving Bon that little extra thing if you're going to end up like this"

Blu huffed and pointed his nose in the air "It was just a bit of fun Mike and Bon went a little over the top, that's all. Besides your not one to talk, I've seen you limping after Bonnie has given you a…."

Mike slapped his hand over Blu's mouth, his cheeks glowing brightly, then he smirked as he pulled on one of Blu's cables, making the blue bunny gasp and wriggle uncomfortably.

See Blu in discomfort, Bon gasp and quickly wrapped her arms around Mike and hugged him very tightly, almost crushing the air out of him, which wasn't her intent, she was just worried about her Sweetie.

"OH DOCTOR! PLEASE HELP MY BLU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE MEANS TO ME!" she wailed as she pulled Mike to and fro, as he tried gasping for air.

"BON! Let him go! He can't breath!" Snapped Blu as he noticed how white Mike had gone.

Bon did as Blu said and released Mike quickly, which caused the skinny human to crumble into a heap on the floor, gasping for breath.

"Sorry Doctor Mike" Said BonBon softly, looking very sheepish and sad.

"It's…(cough) fine Bon" said Mike as he got to his feet. "You just need to be a bit more careful alright? Blu, I need to straighten out a few things in there, but it's going to have to wait until after lunch ok?"

"That's fine. Me and Bon can watch a film or two in the break room" said Blu as he lifted his arms up from Bon to pick him up. BonBon picked him up bridal style and started to carry him off when Foxy came into the room, looking quite furious.

"That scallywag has just pulled up lad and bringing one of his slimy crew with him. Mangle has had to sit out of the last show with the cub because he was shaking so much. Ya sure you and ya ma can persuade the cur to leave the cub be?"

"I can't promise anything Foxy. As far as Mangy is concerned, he is still Dahl's property and he can do what he likes. I can only hope that he will listen to reason"

Foxy shook and gripped his servo tightly into a fist as he growled "Maybe I should be having a few words with the man…"

"If he doesn't listen to me, be my guest, but just be careful he doesn't decided to put you out of order for a season or two" said Mike as he looked over at Blu and BonBon. "Maybe Mangy can sit with you two and watch a film while Mangle can help Foxy on stage?"

"But we wanted too…" started Blu when he felt his fur being pulled and looked up at BonBon's pleading face. "Awww….Alright! Sure! We'll look after the scaredy cat!"

"Great, BonBon take Blu to the break room and Foxy go and sort your family out" said Mike quickly, when he noticed Foxy raising his hook towards Blu. "I'll go and greet our unwelcome guests"

Mike walked out on to the busy floor, saying hello and hi to as many children as he could, as they shouted hello back. His mom was sitting regally in her best suit, looking every inch the professional lawyer, smiling sweetly as BB who had bought her a cup of coffee in a cup and saucer.

"I hope I did it right Mrs Jane. One sugar and a level spoon of coffee, just like you said" said BB eagerly waiting for the lady's approval. Jane took a small sip and gave BB a pat on the head with a large smile.

"Ten out of Ten BB. Well Done, it's lovely, but you know what would make this even nicer?"

"What?"

"A nice balloon please….hmmmm and can it be a red one?"

Mike was sure he was going to have to unstick BB's jaw later as the small boy gave his mom such a large smile.

"Right away Mrs Jane!" said BB as he ran to his special cupboard and started looking for a red balloon.

"Is it really that good?" Mike asked as he watched his mother stir her coffee.

"Not really, it reminds me of the times you always tried to make me coffee, but I wasn't going to hurt him like that. Not after watching him struggle to get it to me without spilling it" said Jane with a small smile. "Are they here yet?"

"Just walking through the door" said Mike pointing to the two men in smart suits, looking even more out of place then his mother did. "Mr Dahl, Mr Iger, over here, I've got us a table ready"

"That wonderful Mike" said Dahl holding out his hand for Mike to shake, when he saw Jane, his smile wavered slightly. "And who is this?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Mrs Jane Schmidt, Mike's mother and lawyer to the McBears and the animatronics. Don't mind me. I'm just here to make sure things are...fair? Legal? No...fair is the right word, wouldn't you agree?"

"Of course, of course" smiled Dahl as he shook her hand. "But for a moment I thought you might be Mike's little sister, you look so young"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me I'm afraid but thank you all the same" smiled Jane as BB bought over a large red balloon for her. "Oh BB, how lovely. Thank you so much"

"Anything for you Mrs Jane" said BB still smiling before he turned to Dahl and then poked his tongue out rudely.

"Oh dear, seems like I'm not very much liked around her" said Dahl still smiling as he and Iger took their seats and Mike took his next to his mom.

"That's mainly due to your discussion on removing Mangy from here" said Mike but stopped when Dahl raised his hand.

"Now Mike, before we talk about my animatronics, let talk about the ones that are meant to be here and now aren't and why I wasn't informed properly about it" said Dahl, his mouth slowly turning into a smirk.

"Actually Mr Dahl…" said Jane pulling out some paperwork she had from her suitcase. "Mike doesn't need to tell you anything about the animatronics as they are the personal property of Mr. McBear. Your contract right here says that your only involvement with the animatronics is when or if there is an incident that affects the store and the way it operates. Since Springtrap was already gone before you took over, he does not count, and as for Chi, she died of a virus during the night hours and didn't effect the store in the slightest. If you wish to have more of a say or involvement with the animatronics, you will have to have a meeting with my client and draw up some kind of an agreement between you"

"I...see" said Dahl swallowing hard and looking put out. This clearly hadn't gone to plan and it was making the older man sweat. "Well, looks like I'm going to have to speak to my old friend then about this and maybe my own lawyers too"

"Oh please do, I do so like a worthy challenge" smiled Jane. "Now Mike what were you saying? Something about Mangy?"

"Oh yeah, Mangy has become quite a big star here in The Cove, the kids love him and Foxy and Mangle have come to see him as part of their family. It seems silly to remove him from here and place him with the Nightmare animatronics where he would now be very out of place. You said so yourself that this new pizza place is going to be for a lot older children"

"Mike, Mangy as you call him, is apart of the nightmare team, he doesn't belong here, I mean you've had to give him a very covered up pirate suit just to hide his monstrous body" argued Dahl.

"But do you really need him? With Big Daddy, the three Fredlings, Freddystein, BonBon, Chloe, JJ and Plushtrap? You have more than enough animatronics there, while the Cove is now one short, it makes sense"

"Then why not allow JJ to stay here? He seems to be getting on well with the children"

"But he hasn't been here as long as Mangy and he hasn't integrated that much in to the tight group that is the crew" Mike tried to explain but Dahl shook his head.

"Mike, if Mangy was yours, you could do what you want with him and keep him here, but he's not yours, he's mine and he's going to Nightmare Realm"

"Well then," said Jane leaning in towards Dahl. "Why not sell Mangy to Mike then?"

"What?"

"You said so yourself, Mike could do what he wanted to Mangy if he was his, you have plenty of animatronics and such, so why not sell Mangy to Mike?" Jane paused for a moment and smiled again "I'm sure it would go down well with my employer that you're being so generous and caring about the animatronics. I'm sure it would smooth a few things out with him"

Dahl seemed to think about it and Iger even leaned in and whispered into his ear, before patting on the long tube he had been holding underneath the table. Finally and pulling a sour face, Dahl straightened up and pulled on his jacket.

"He will not be cheap and I expect to be kept in the loop from now on. Also I want you to help me with my project. Do that...and it's a deal!"

Mike went to insistently shake Dahl's hand in agreement but Jane stopped him, looking suspicious.

"What project would this be? And will it be taking him away from Freddy's?" she asked.

"The project is to make a sister location of Freddy's pizzeria at my Critter Country. It might take him away for a week or two, just to look over the animatronics but that's it. Iger, show the lad the blueprints and see what he thinks and while Mike looks those over, why don't the three of us, look over the menu?"

Even as food arrived at the table, Mike looked over each blueprint, design, paperwork carefully, pulling out his pen and making notes on each, some he had to even turn over to keep going. They could hear him muttering things like "What are they...idiots?" "Wrong, wrong, wrong" "Don't they know how to code properly?"

Jane smiled and felt a great sense of pride as she watched him work but then her smile faltered when she noticed Dahl watching him too. Suddenly all her mothering instincts were screaming out in alarm. The way he was looking at Mike made her skin crawl. His eyes….they were practically undressing her little boy….right in front of her. Was...was this why Mike asked her to join him for lunch? Not just because of the animatronics but because of...this? What could she do? Well for a start, she was going to make working with the animatronics a living hell for him, she would write out such an iron proof contract that even leave his own lawyers spinning. She bit her lip slightly as a dark thought entered her mind, wondering if Dahl ever had the pleasure of meeting Goldie and Freddy in a small dark room.

"What the hell?" Mike said allowed, making her jump as he glared at Dahl. "This is Eisner again isn't it? That moran, has allowed his engineers to put...I don't know what to call it but...something like shock collars on the animatronics. Are they all idiots or something? Having something that can send that amount of electricity through their bodies can cause them to freak out or lose control, do you want an accident to happen?"

"Eisner, believes it will make the animatronics behave and do as their told, in a way, it's just a precaution" said Iger weakly, though he was inclined to agree with Mike.

"We'll take your thoughts and warnings in to consideration Mike" said Dahl as he leaned over and patted Mike's hands "You shouldn't worry so much"

"Well just don't say I didn't warn you" said Mike as he handed the papers back. "I hate to hear you had something worse than the Bite of 87 on your hands"

After Dahl, Iger and his mother had gone, Mike went back to work on fixing Blu and telling Foxy and family the good news. He also said about giving Mangy a bit of a make over and making him look a bit more fox like, to which the nightmare animatronic almost burst into tears of joy as he hugged Mike tightly. He was busy clearing up his office when his mobile started to ring.

"Hello? Hey Connie! How things? Yeah….really? You're sure? How about a test run first? Are you busy tonight? Great! Meet me at Freddy say about half eleven? Great! Remember, Freddy and the gang don't blame you for any of what happened ok? I think they're just going to be excited to see you again. Yeah...ok….sure. See you later then!"

Once he was off the phone, Mike did a small victory dance and was smiling brightly. Connie wanted to try for the manager/security job. That was great. With Jeremy out at the moment, he and Mark had been doing double, even triple shifts, meaning Harvey had to do some of the day ones as well, which pissed of the animatronics, save Chica. If Connie passed it would be a god send for them. He quickly flipped his phone again and rang Freddy's, determined to speak to the bear before he went to sleep, they were going to have to change a few things about their nightly test just for Connie's sake. He was sure Freddy wouldn't mind and if Freddy said ok, the Goldie would just have to accept it.

It had been a busy day at Freddy's and the staff were eager to get home. There had been a delivery earlier and it seemed they had over ordered on the pizza boxes, so they had to be taken down into the spare room. One of the cooks slowly walked down the hallway with the boxes in his arms, being careful not to drop them but also not to trip on his own feet. He also knew he had to be extra quiet as the infamous Golden Freddy slept nearby and would not take to being woken very nicely. The cook reached for the handle and tried to push it down but felt the long chain that was wrapped around it. With a heavy sigh, he placed the boxes down and looked confused as he noticed the chain around the door handle and the around the facing pipe. Why had someone done this? Was it a prank? Maybe one of the kids had grown bored? Slowly the cook untangled the chain from the pipe and the door handle and opened the door. He turned on the lights and walked in softly and gently placed the boxes in the far back corner with all the others. Why would anyone lock up a boring room like this? There was nothing in it. Suddenly he heard the door click shut and the lights went out. He stumbled around in the dark, telling himself not to panic when he heard the sound of a little girl laughing.

"Hello?" He whispered, trying to make out any shapes that could lead him back to the door. His outreached hand suddenly hit something, grease and stick….it felt like fur...but not quite right. Then he saw to bright optics looking down at him and before he could scream, it had wrapped its servos around his throat and then there was a CRUNCH followed by the sound of children laughing as blood spilled all over the floor.

To Be Continued…

So what did you think? 10/10? 10/100? Come on guys! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. must end!

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

 **A/N: Hi all. Yeah….sorry about the wait….been fighting a couple of demons and haven't been up for writing. If anyone out there understands depression, you will know what I mean. I've been looking over this fic and the series and keep thinking it's crap, where I could do better and such. I mean I've only just noticed that I've named two characters the same name! How stupid is that! I mean how can you guys stand for this shit anyway? So...anyway... after a while I forced myself to sit down and at least pen down this chapter and then got on with writing it. I will continue this fic. I can only thank you for your patience and hope you continue this journey with me. This Chapter is not Beta read, didn't want to bother them with crap.**

Chapter 11:...must end.

Charlie stretched her hands above her head as the man in the recording booth said she was done. It had been a long recording session and now she was finally finished.

"That was wonderful Charlie!" said Eniser, as he came in with his oily smile and hugged her, Charlie refused to return the gesture, feeling incredibly uncomfortable around the man. "I knew you were the only person we could have voice Ballora"

She smiled and brushed her hair away from her face "Thank you for the opportunity. It's been fun...will I get to see her in action?"

"Of course, you and your father have been put on the exclusive list of invites to our opening, after all without you and your father, Ballora and the others wouldn't exist, so of course you'll see her in action"

"Great. Maybe also now my dad can come home and actually rest for a change? You know, no more twelve to twenty hour shifts?"

Eniser laughed "Charlie dear, I don't make your father stay, he does that on his own. You know what a perfectionist he can be and this project is his way of showing off his talents….you really should be happy for him"

Charlie said nothing as she picked up her bag and slung it on to her shoulder.

"Well, I'll let you go, I know you got work tomorrow morning, with the shows and parades and such. But don't worry when the time comes I'll make sure, you and your father have the day off for the event...fully paid of course"

"Thanks Mr Eniser. Goodnight" said Charlie as she quickly walked away and out the door.

"Goodnight and be careful on your way out. There are a lot of cables and pipes around. Don't want any accidents do we?"

Charlie snorted as she stalked down the hallways. Didn't want any accidents? Was he kidding? This place, Critter Country and whatever Eniser was in charge of, was an accident waiting to happen. That guy cut so many corners on staff and safety it was only a miracle that there hadn't been any major accidents, at least with the public of course be cause backstage didn't matter and neither did its employees. Of course the employees complained and got a union but their contracts were iron tight and to be honest their pay and perks where the best in the county so as far as anyone else were concerned they had little to complain about. She walked down the long metal hallway into the main operations floor that led to the lift to take her back above ground. It was dark, except for the main dim lights that barely light her path, typical of Eisner for getting cheap crappy light bulbs. The only sound she had heard since she left the recording room had been her own feet tapping against the metal flooring but as she crossed the main floor a childish giggle rang out loudly that it made Charlie jump and glare around the room.

"Is someone there?" she called out, trying to make out any shapes in the darkness. There was another giggle, a little closer then before, as she span to see if she could find the person doing it, but there was nothing but dark shadows and still animatronics. Charlie clutched her bag tighter as she started to run towards the lift. The giggling got louder as she ran and it was followed by heavier footsteps then her own. Charlie slammed on the lift button, relevied to find it already waiting for her as she quickly stepped in and pressed the up button furiously. She breathed a sigh of relief as the glass doors shut and she took a moment to peer out and felt her heart leap into her throat at the glowing green eyes glaring back at her.

-Line Break-

Blood pooled around their large feet, their large round eyes staring lifelessly at the corpse below, one purple foot kicking it in the side, checking for any life which was pointless considering. Violet looked at the others, tears falling from her eyeless sockets as she covered her mouth to prevent herself from sobbing aloud. Her once bright yellow dress, was now dull, ripped and covered in blood as it was when she died from shock rather than a loss of blood as the others had done. Pete was also crying but making no sound as he continued to rock the corpse, as if hoping the motion would cause the dead man to wake up.

"This is bad! This is really bad!" he continually muttered.

Dan was clenching his fists, his one eye glaring out of his tore almost inhuman face, his clothes were also torn and covered in blood, he shook with rage, causing the animatronic body he was trapped into rattle.

"You idiot! We're not meant to be killing people! We're only going to kill the bad guy remember!" he hissed, glaring at the boy who still had both of his eyes, despite having hardly any flesh around his face. Like his friends his clothes were riddled with holes and stain heavily with his blood, but unlike his terrified friends, he was smiling in a cool, cold way which matched the cold eyes of Freddy's.

"He is part of this place! If we're going to get out, we're going to have to take everyone with us, the bad guys, the puppet, the animatronics. EVERYTHING!"

Pete looked at Matt, his voice trembling "How are we going to do that?"

Matt moved Freddy's body over to the shelves and pointed to various cans that had the flammable symbol on them before turning back to his friends, his smile widening as his eyes became slits.

 **-Line Break-**

Connie sat outside of Freddy's, feeling sick to her stomach, her head pounding as she sat on her hands to stop herself from biting her nails. What was she doing here? She shouldn't be here. This place….her nightmares...her brother….she violently shook her head and gritted her teeth. NO! She needed the money, needed to face her fears and needed to come to terms with this place if she was to ever move on. Which meant confronting...no...meeting with Freddy, face on...she placed a hand over her mouth to stop herself from being sick. Just the thought of speaking to Freddy after all these years still makes her stomach churn. But it had to be done….and she had promised Mike she would try and if it did mean she could get a manager's job at the new pizzeria then...all the better right? And if it didn't pan out and she ran away like the silly little girl that she was feeling then it was ok, she would have at least tried right? She jumped when she felt a hand on top of her head and quickly looked up in fight until she saw the bewildered face of Mike staring down at her.

"Connie? Are you ok? I was calling you from across the carpark but you didn't seem to hear me…..had you fallen asleep?"

"Nn...no..no I'm alright. Sorry. Got a little lost in thought" said Connie as she got to her feet and stretched.

"You ok? You don't have to do this if you're having second thoughts" said Mike looking concerned.

"No...I've decided I'm doing this….I'm going to do this….I'm going to….I'm going to…." Connie kept taking large intakes of air and quickly puffing them out as if she was building herself up for a fight. "Speak to Freddy and get through the night"

"Hey, you don't have to sound as if your going into battle, besides I'm going to be with you the whole way, so you don't have to worry" said Mike as he unlocked the door and held it open for her. "Also, I made sure the first ones you're going to met are the more important ones"

Connie gave Mike an odd look as she walked in and breathed in deeply as she took everything in, her body tingling with a mixture of excitement and fear, her heart thumping hard against her chest. It was a lot cleaner then she remembered and the arcade had seemed to have shrunk and been shoved more at the back or was it her imagination?

"No...it hasn't shrunk, I've just got bigger….older" she thought as she walked slowly around the tables when she noticed something strange at a larger table near the stage where Freddy and his gang were asleep. At the table were two small bunnies and four teddy bears, one of the bunnies and teddies she knew from her chats with Mike, Shadow and Sooty but who were the others? She looked over her shoulder and looked at Mike who smiled at her before walking around the table and patting the gold tatty looking bunny on the head.

"Hey Plush, Wake up, I've bought the lady I said I would, come on, she wants to met you"

Connie watched as two large golf ball eyes rolled open and blinking looked up at her, before it smiled brightly and waved.

"Watcher Lady!"

Connie squeaked as she placed her hands to her mouth "Oh my god! You are SO Cute!"

Plush rubbed his servo against his chest "I know, it's a talent!" he then looked her over, his ears flopping down slightly "Er...um...would you like a hug?"

"Yes" Connie breathed, bending down to scoop up the bunny who leapt across the table. Mike smiled softly looking at them. Plush having just lost Springtrap, needed someone to look out for him and after being told about Connie, wanted her to be the one to do that. They could help each other heal and bond at the same time. He then woke up the other cubs and quickly introduce her to them, Plush all the while sitting in her arms. The Fredlings went right up to her and started to bombard her with questions as Connie knelt down to her knees so she could be closer to them.

"What do you think Connie? Their the ones you really have to look out for, since they're the ones that usually cause trouble" said Mike who had Shadow in his arms who giggled at his friends offended faces.

"If these guys are only the trouble then I will have no problem" said Connie as she hugged Plush a little closer to her chest.

"You haven't met big daddy yet or mommy" said Fum. "Their naughty too"

"Oh...there's more of you?" said Connie suddenly feeling like her stomach had dropped.

"Don't worry, Freddystein and Big Daddy will like you...especially if you offer to cub sit for them but first…." said Mike as a small bell rang out signaling its midnight. Connie swallowed hard as her throat tightened as she watched with wide eyes as the three large animatronics that had haunted her for years come to life and slow step off the stage and came towards her. She started to scramble backwards with was hard while holding Plush tightly. Freddy held up his servo for Bonnie and Chica to hold back as he continued to walk towards her.

"It's lovely to see you again Connie" Freddy spoke softly, as he had done all those years ago when Connie had been a small child. "Do you still like strawberry shakes and hawaiian pizza?"

"You….you remember that?" said Connie, her words were shaky as she blinked up at the large bear.

"Of course I remember you. Why would I forget one of my favourite children? The little girl who use to sing along with me all the time and play with me on the pinball machine" said Freddy as he held out his servo to her. Connie's eyes watered as she smiled up at him and took his servo as he pulled her up to her feet. Mike let out a long breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding. This had been the big test...while part of it...she still had to met the others...mostly Goldie but so far it seemed to be going alright. He watched as Freddy took Connie by the hand and reintroduced her to Bonnie and Chica, Connie still looking unsure but she was standing her ground with Plush in her arms and the Fredlings around her feet.

" _So that's the human?"_

Mike jumped and looked over his shoulder at Big Daddy and Freddystein. He could see that they were scanning her over, their optics glowing as their muzzles twitched slightly.

" _She has a record…."_

"She made a mistake one I know she regrets. She really is ok...the cubs like her and so does Plush…" said Mike "Connie! Come over and met your work mates"

Connie had had her back slightly turned to him, so when she turned around, she let out a loud gasp and stumbled backwards slightly as Big Daddy lumed over her.

"Watcher Boss" said Plush cheekily in Connie's arms.

" _So you're going to be the manger of our soon to be home are you?"_ Daddy rumbled bringing her face down closer to hers. " _Can you be trusted?"_

"Yes sir" said Connie, nodding her head as she suddenly blushed.

" _Don't I scare you little girl?"_ Daddy asked showing all of his fighting teeth.

"You're amazing...and I love your yellow bowtie and hat. I'm really looking forward to working with you"

There was a pause before Daddy slowly smirked and patted Connie softly on the head " _You'll do….don't you think Freddystein?"_

Freddystein walked around Daddy and took one of Connie's hands in his servo's "If she can keep Plush under control I'll take her any day"

"Hey!" Plush snapped before smiling wickedly up at Connie "And if Daddy is being naughty and you need him to behave, you just need to do this…" as he reached up and pressed Daddy's nose, which went BEEP loudly. The room went deathly silent as Mike buried his grinning face into Shadow's fur and Connie suck in her lips to stop herself from laughing. Daddy gave a small growl " _You're going to laugh aren't you?"_

Connie shook her head, her body shaking as she tried really hard not too, but it was near impossible.

" _You're not going to press my nose ARE you?"_

Connie was looking down at the floor as she shook her head, her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably as small sounds escaped her. Daddy looked down at Freddystein and shook his head.

" _I'm having second thoughts about this one"_ Freddystein just chuckled and slapped the large bear on the shoulder and muttered something about not being a big baby. " _Fine! She'll have to met BonBon and Chloe as Mike. Can you arrange that?"_

"Well she has to make it through tonight first, but if she makes it, I'll take her to the Cove…." Mike started to explain but stopped as the door to the pizzeria started to rattle. The animatronics suddenly went on guard, Freddystein pushing Connie and his cubs behind him as Bonnie did the same to Mike. The door swung open and Mark stumbled in, looking dead on his feet, his uniform looking like it had never met an iron before.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I'm late, sorry about that, but after a really rough morning and TWO, I said TWO videos later, I was so wiped out that I….Er...what's going on?" Mark asked as he realized that the animatronics were all gathered together with Mike and a girl he had never seen before.

"Mark didn't you get my text? I said you had to cover the Cove tonight while I'd train Connie here" said Mike in a concerned voice.

"A Text? Shit, Mike I haven't even looked at my phone. Hell I don't even think I got it on me" said Mark as he quickly checked his pockets. "Fuck! This hasn't been my day!"

"You better call Foxy Mike, and inform him that Mark is going to be late, or I think it might be best to say that they will have to guard themselves tonight" said Freddy looking over at Mark "I don't think he's really up for it"

"No...Thanks for the concern Care Bear but I need the money...I better go" said Mark as he almost fell after tripping on his feet, when Goldie suddenly appeared and grabbed him.

" **Ahh, the poor baby is still tired from yesterday? I guess me and Honeypot did wear you out. The rules state that a guard must spend midnight until six am in the restaurant, so as long as you're here, you'll get paid."**

"Wow Goldie...that actually nice of you" said Mike in a disbelieving tone, making everyone else laugh "You feeling ok?"

" **Kiss my furry arse Mike. I know you kids have been working long hours and I can be….considerate when necessary"** said Goldie as he slapped Mark on the back and started to push him towards the back hallway. " **Come on, I'll tuck you in the restroom with us tonight, that way it will at least look like you're watching over us"**

Mark stuttered but didn't struggle as he was to tried and continued to walk down the hall while Goldie stopped and turned his head as his optics scanned over Connie.

" **Who's the skirt?"**

Mike looked over at Connie and instantly walked over to her. She had gone deathly pale and her pupils had almost dilated.

"Bad...bad bear" she muttered as Mike wrapped his arm around her.

"Connie...it's Goldie….remember...the bear that saved you from...that guy. He's a good bear now"

"Yeah...yeah he's...a good bear...maybe" she muttered as she hugged Plush tightly. Plush frowned up at Connie's worried face and then over at Goldie's confused one and wondered what Goldie had done to upset her so. Freddy walked over to Goldie quickly and pulled him close so he wouldn't be overheard.

"Connie is the sister of one of the murdered children Goldie...and she is also here to be trained as a guard with Mike"

Goldie frowned " **She has a record…"**

Freddy waved his servo "It's a minor thing and she is no danger to children. Besides we need the manpower. You saw how tired Mark was and Mike isn't that much better"

" **Fine. But I don't like the face that she has met us all like this. We have rules…"**

"For her….we're bending the rules...we owe it to her. After what happened to her brother"

Goldie growled as he folded his servos but Freddy gave him a slap on the nose making it beep as Big Daddy's had. "It's not up for discussion or debate"

" **Fine!"** Goldie grumbled as he walked down the corridor " **I'm going to the restroom, my game show is on, anyone want to join me?"**

Big Daddy groaned as he took Freddystein's servo and started to follow Goldie. " _I wanted to watch my documentary tonight"_

Freddystein just rolled his optics as he started to yell at the Fredlings to follow. Chica went to the kitchen, while Bonnie set up his guitar for Shadow's and Sooty's music lesson.

"Is...is it always like this?" Connie asked looking at Mike, who blushed and rubbed his neck.

"No" said Plush cheekily "Sometimes we have movie nights or parties, but you'll get use to those too"

Mike weakly laughed and flicked Plush on the nose "Stop trying to scare her Plush. Well...now that you've met everybody, why don't I show you around? Unless….you want to leave now…?" he asked noticing Connie's still pale complexion.

Connie felt as if her mind had stopped working for a while as she didn't seem to understand Mike's words right away. She had originally planned just to say hello to Freddy and then hide out in the security room for the rest of the night without having anything else to do with the animatronics. She didn't think her nerves could have handled anymore then that. But then Mike pulled the floor from under her by introducing her to the "Children" first and her heart was practically stolen by how cute they all were and cheeky. Daddy and Freddystein were amazing and simply two fluffy teddy bears once you got past their looks. The fact that Freddy had remembered her, made her heart squeeze with a melancholy warmth, that almost brought tears to her eyes. What she hadn't counted on...was how she would react to Goldie. He had saved her yes...but that didn't change the years of him glaring and scolding her and the fact it was his suit that was used to murder her brother as well. Why did she feel like a scared little girl when she saw him? Maybe because she still was that scared little girl.

"Connie?"

She jumped slightly and blinked as she realized Mike was still standing next to her, his hand softly touching her shoulder. He smiled and Connie felt her heart give a sharp beat and she smiled back. That smile. It was the same smile he had given her in the hospital and when they were in the coffee shop. Seeing it….made her feel safe and knowing he would be there for her, gave her the confidence to go on.

"So...do you guys still have a lot of party rooms?" she asked "I swear, it seemed like there was four or five parties going on all the time here"

Mike laughed "You should see it on a weekend. The highest we ever had was six!"

-Line Break-

Violet shuffled her heavy animatronic body down the hallway, listening to the voices coming from the dimly lit room, as she tried to be a quiet as possible. She peered around the open door and saw that a large group of animatronics and one sleeping human were all gathered around a TV which a program. She bit into the remains of her lip, anger boiled in the centre of her soul, as new tears started to flow. How dare they! How dare they have a good time while she and her friends were trapped and rotting? She glared around the room, taking note that the puppet, her animatronic, Pete's and Dan's were not there, which meant they could be elsewhere in the building. She shook her head and looked at the large panel just out the door that controlled it. If she broke it...she would trap the animatronics and the man in the room when they started the fire...they wouldn't be able to get out and burn alive. It seemed only fair. It was what they deserved right? Matt said so and he was always right. She raised her animatronic arm to the panel, ready to smash it under her servo but she looked over at the sleeping man and paused. Was it alright? Was it alright to kill this man? Was he with the purple guy? Her arm was shaking.

"Well, down here we've got the rest room for the animatronics, I know it's a little weird...but I think they deserve it really, I mean they've been entertain kids for years without a break"

She quickly backed off and ducked into the employee's washroom, blending into the darkness as she watched a young man and woman, who was carrying a animatronic bunny in her arms slowly walk towards the animatronics room. Violet frowned as she looked at the woman, the hair, eyes, face….they looked familiar.

"They spend most of their free time in there, so you don't have to worry about them too much and over there is the employee washroom. It has the washing machine and dryer we need for the clothes and uniforms, because sometimes the kids can knock things over you or accident in the kitchen and stuff. You might need to use it at some point but we can leave it for tonight and get on with the cameras"

"Connie! Connie!" Plush wiggled happily in her arms "Do you have any favourite movies?"

"I like lots of movies, I don't really have a favourite Plush, what about you?"

Violet continued to watch them as the small gold bunny rattled on about several movies that were his favourite until they were out of sight.

"Connie?" she mutted to herself before looking back over at the animatronics room, her hand clenched tightly over her chest.

-Line Break-

Mike sighed. He had tried to teach Connie about the cameras, he had, but every time he showed her something, Plush would say he was doing it wrong and insisted he show her the proper way to do, as he had been personally trained by Mark. Who of course had been trained by him, but the little bunny had simply shrugged that off and said Mark was better. When Connie took her turn she mainly clicked on the screens that showed her the animatronics, the camera in the kitchen, rest room and main room camara 3, her eyes nervously watching.

"It seems a little odd...I mean for Bonnie to be teaching Shadow and...Sooty was it? How to play? I mean, couldn't you just give them the software to do it?" she asked as she watched Shadow strum the strings.

"I could but Bonnie enjoys it, plus it's a bounding thing for them, plus it makes Shadow so happy when he learns something new and comes running to show me. It kinda makes me proud too, I mean I gave him his learning software too but he's the one putting it to good use. Unlike others" said Mike softly as he gave Plush a small glare, who looked up at him and poked out his tongue.

"You really do love these guys don't you Mike" Connie smiled "Freddy was the only one I really liked, he always looked out for me, Chica was to scary looking with her teeth and Bonnie...I don't know…"

"Hey, we all had our favorites, and I'm glad you like the Nightmares, I was a bit worried you wouldn't"

"Who wouldn't like them? Their so cute!" said Connie as she petted Plush's fur.

"Cute isn't the word I'd use" Mike muttered. "But...er...do you think you'll be able to handle it? Now you've got over the worst?"

Connie thought for a moment and then bite her lip. "There was one more animatronic….it use to not only scare me but my brother and his friends too. It's been years and he's probably on a skip somewhere, I mean he was in bad condition even then"

"Connie, who are you on about?" Mike asked feeling concerned, as he mentally started to list the animatronics who had been in bad shape before he fixed them "It wasn't BB was it?"

"Huh?"

"Balloon Boy? Little guy with a huge grin on his face, has an anno...interesting laugh"

Connie laughed and shook her head "No. Not him though I'm surprised he's still around too. "No, the one I'm on about is the one that use to pop up from a large box, the puppet"

"Oh...Net? He's lives at The Cove, with Foxy and the others. Four of the nightmares live there too. But...what did you guys have against Net? I mean what's scary about him?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess you wouldn't get it but don't you think it's scary the way he's always watching everything, like he can see into your soul. When we were kids, my brother use to tell me that if I looked to long in to Net's eyes, he would steal my soul away" said Connie in earnest.

"Net's not like that. He's very laid back and even a bit shy too" I can't tell her he also has tentacles. She'll go running to the hills" Mike thought as he smiled at her. "Despite what happened, it sounds like you, your brother and his friends loved coming to this place"

Connie gave him a blank stare before looking down at the panel "I never thought about it like that, you might not remember or even know but there isn't a lot of places like this in town. The only other places to hang out were really the park. For us, it was just place we could go and have fun, have something to eat without our parents around to boss us around. But know that I think about it, they all had their birthday parties here and this was the place they always wanted to go too...so I guess they must have loved it to some extent"

"Shame there is no one around from back then for you to talk to about it"

Connie looked away and stared down at the floor "There is someone...but he was put into protective custody along time ago. He had a break down far worse than mine and is in fact still in recovery"

"Who was that? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too, but I always understood that your brother's friends were killed with him"

"No. Not all of them. Chris...his mom was keeping him in with chores so he didn't get to the pizzeria until late by then….the police think the killer was just finishing off the last victim Pete and because he couldn't find anyone, he just went home without being caught. Of course it was all out the next day, Chris didn't take the news well and Violet's mom in grief attacked him, asking why he wasn't dead like her daughter was. Of course kids at school didn't make it easier for him either, he and my brother were the best of pals always watching each others back and causing trouble, now alone...he was an easy mark. Eventually he just snapped and stopped coming to school. My mom and his mom still talk now and again, he's getting better, going out now but he's not the same person anymore"

"Damn...I'm sorry Connie. I didn't mean to drag this stuff up…." said Mike.

"No! It's fine! Actually It's nice to talk to someone who isn't analyzing everything I say or after a few moments is asking me to change the subject" Connie smiled "So Thanks"

"Anytime"

Connie felt her cheeks going red and quickly turned to the monitors again, flipping the camera feeds. She flipped it to the back exit camera and frowned at the screen. It looked like Freddy and Bonnie were pouring liquid over the walls and the floor, but there was something wrong with them, their bodies were twitching violently.

"Er...Mike...you better look at this!"

Mike leaned in and his jaw dropped "Impossible. They shouldn't be operational. And what the hell are they doing….? Connie! Take Plush and run to the main floor and stay with Bonnie"

"Mike, what's going on? What are they doing?"

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out!" Mike snapped as he ran out of the security room as fast as he could. Connie felt her body start to shiver but she quickly scooped up Plushtrap in her arms and started to walk quickly back down the hallway. Suddenly there was a huge crash and the slamming of a large metal door.

"What was that?" she asked Plushtrap who was gripping onto her shirt.

"It sounded like the security door for the rest room. It's meant to act like a safty door for us, should anyone come in and attack us. It has an open and shut panel on the outside but its main control is on the inside, so we can be safe" Plush explained "but that didn't sound right"

Connie held on to Plush a little tighter as she walked slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, as she stained her ears to hear for anything. Then came the heavy footsteps, coming towards her, slowly and sounding as if they were dragging one of it's feet. Connie clenched her teeth tightly and tried to tell her feet to move but they wouldn't work, she was frozen in place, shaking with fear as the battered remains of a Chica animatronic, sparking and twitching, came towards her.

"Con...Conn...Connie. Connie!" it spoke with a broken voice as it raised it's servo towards her. Connie shook her head violently as she stepped backwards, her eyes fixed on the monster in front of her.

"Stay Away from me!" she shouted, the animatronic stopping in its tracks but had not lowered its servo.

"Con...Connie! Connie! It's...ME!"

Connie's throat tightened, bile building up in her stomach, her eyes widening as tears fell. She was there, inside of that...thing...a girl she once knew, all ripped apart and blood soaked, Violet. Connie fell to her knees as her terrified screams echoed through the building.

Mike raised his hand to his nose, to try and stop himself from breathing in too many of the toxic smells, that would cause him to pass out. So much had been spilt, it was covering everything, even the ceiling had escaped as drops of the chemicals dripped on to Mike jacket.

"Why are the spares even activated? Didn't Mark or Jack check before bringing them in? That's not fair, in the sorry state their in, anyone would think they were deactivated" Mike thought as he ran through the puddles of white spirit, feeling it soak into his trousers, his head already feeling light. He stopped at the last corner, hearing the heavy movements of the broken animatronics, and wondered what his next move should be. An empty can can whizzing past him, smashing against the wall, its remaining liquid splattered against it like a stain.

"Are you sure we need to do this?"

Mike frowned and straightened up, why could he hear a small boy's voice? There shouldn't be any kids here. He peeked around the corner and saw only the remains of what should have been Freddy and Bonnie's spare bodies. Freddy slammed Bonnie in to the wall and pinned him there, his optics glowing black as he squeezed with was left of Bonnie's neck joint.

"Do you want to be the first to go?" an angry childish voice came from Freddy. Bonnie shook his head and Freddy released him so he would fall to the ground with a heavy thud. "This is to get back at the purple guy! At the animatronics! AT ALL OF THEM! AND...Who's that?"

Freddy was suddenly staring right at him. Mike swallowed hard as he came out from the corner and glared back at the two broken animatronics.

"Why are you operational? And why are you are you doing this?" he asked stepping slightly forward. Bonnie back off, holding his servos up in defence, while Freddy continued to glare at him.

"I'm only going to ask you one more time" said Mike firmly "Why are you operational?"

"I don't answer to murders like you" hissed Freddy "You're with him aren't you! You work with the purple guy!"

"Purple guy? What are you…...good god" Mike muttered "You can't be….?"

Suddenly Freddy launched forward and grabbed Mike around the throat and hosted him up into the air. Mike gasped as he struggled against the animatronic as he stared down in horror at seeing the ghost of a twisted boy glaring back up, his mouth twisted into a vicious smile. He glanced over to the broken Bonnie and saw another ghostly image of another boy, who was looking on in fear. Freddy chuckled as he shook Mike in his servo and then slammed him into the wall as he had done Bonnie.

"How does it feel to know your going to die in the same place your pal murdered us?" The boy chuckled.

"Listen to me please!" Mike gasped "Billy….The purple guy! He was caught...he served his sentence in prison for your murders. He worked alone!"

"YOU LIE!" the boy in Freddy roared as he slammed Mike's body repeatedly against the wall. "YOU WERE ALL IN ON IT!"

"Matt….maybe he's telling the truth...?" The boy in Bonnie stammered but Freddy quickly turned his glare to him.

"HE'S LYING! HE'S TRYING TO SAVE HIS OWN SKIN! AND HE'S GOING TO PAY!" with that Freddy/Matt throw Mike at Bonnie/Pete, causing them to crash to the floor, covering them in accelerants. Mike coughed up some blood from his mouth as he looked down at the scared boy beside him, curled up inside of the broken Bonnie, his heart almost breaking at the sight. No child deserved this. He looked over at Freddy and saw that Foxy had joined them from the storage room.

"What's going on?" it snapped, a ghostly image of another boy appearing as he glared at Freddy clenching his fist. "What did you do to Pete?"

"Nothing! Now did you find what we needed?" snapped Freddy/Matt. Foxy/Dan continued to glare but still handed over what looked like a small box of matches. Freddy/Matt turned to Mike who was struggling to get to his feet.

"Start saying your prayers Mr Security guard" smiled the twisted child as he used Freddy's body to lit the match.

To Be Continued… Chapter 12: FIRE!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	12. Fire

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

A/N: Thank you to everyone for their support and advice. It means a lot. Things…are a little better but I still can't promise weekly updates, it's too much at the moment, so I will try and get the chapters out for you as soon as I can and when things are better, hopefully I'll get back to the weekly update. Again, thank you all so much for your support.

Chapter 12: Fire!

Mike's eyes darted from the flames to the Foxy animatronic, his mind whirling thoughts at rapid speed as he continued to pray that he would get out of this alive. He slowly sat, trying to keep eye contact on both the Foxy animatronic and the burning match. There was a small cry beside him as a large purple servo gripped his hand and held it tightly. Mike gaped for a moment, looking down at the broken Bonnie before seeing the scared boy again inside of it, looking up with eyeless holes and a face begging to be saved.

"It's going to be ok…I'm going to help you," Mike said softly as he patted the damaged servo before looking back at Foxy and Freddy.

"Listen! You've been locked up for years and have no idea what's been going on here in the outside world. This purple guy…the one that…you know…is dead already. He was killed in a police shoot out."

Foxy's jaw dropped as the ghost inside of him gasped but Freddy growled, crushing the flaming match in his servo, putting it out as the as thick black miasma started to circle around the spirit.

"STOP LYING!" The boy screamed, causing a strange vibration to rock the hall way, bending and blocking the pipes, cracking the walls. Mike took a deep breath, finding it hard to swallow, he was terrified. He had never been this scared before, not even when he first came to the pizzeria and thought that the animatronics were going to kill him. Back then he was a stupid kid with nothing to really lose, but now? Now he had friends, good friends, an animatronic son and nephew, an actual _good_ relationship with his mom and of course the most important of all was Bonnie. Who was going to die if he didn't get his act together and stop these insane kids!

"I'm not lying to you! I was there. He came back…he was going to stuff me into a suit! Just like Gol…the bad bear told him too but the police got to him first. He's dead. You have no reason to do this!"

"The purple guy is gone?" said the boy inside of Foxy who stepped closer to Mike frowning "Then why are WE still here!"

The Foxy animatronic turned back to Freddy and glared, its whole frame shaking, a miasma starting to swirl around him too, not as strong as the boy in Freddy's but just as worrying.

"YOU SAID - YOU SAID IF WE KILL -" the boy in Foxy lunged and punched Freddy in the face sending him to the floor. He went to get up but Foxy was on him, quickly hitting him over and over again. Mike leaned down and grabbed the servo of the broken Bonnie and yanked on it.

"Come on! We got to go!"

"But-" the boy whimpered slightly looking over at his two fighting friends.

"If you don't come with me, you'll never be free, is that what you want?" Mike snapped as he pulled again. The boy shook his head and got up on Bonnie's unsteady feet and started to run with Mike as they rushed past the two scrapping animatronics on the floor. Mike ran through the dark, panting heavily as he pulled the broken Bonnie suit along.

"What the hell was going on back there? What was that other kid planning to do?" he shouted out over his shoulder.

"He thinks if he destroys this place, along with the purple guy and everyone else, we'll be free," the boy panted after Mike, "He sent Voilet ahead to see if she could somehow trap the animatronics and you along with them, I don't know where she is now"

"Well if she was meant to trap them, she would most likely be near their Resting Room, let's hope we get there before she does anything or they discover her. By the way, name's Mike, you?"

"Erm…Pete. I'm Pete,"

Mike looked over his shoulder and gave Pete a reassuring smile, "Well Pete, let's find this Voilet, get out of here, and maybe once your friend back there calms down a bit, we can see about setting you guys free."

Mike felt the servo around his hand become tighter and the heavy feet were suddenly closer than before, as the boy caught up to him. As they turned a corner, they skidded to a halt when they saw Connie curled up on the floor, Plushtrap growling up at the broken Chica who was standing over them. Pete let go of Mike's hand and ran forward, his Bonnie body hugging the broken body of Chica tightly, whether to comfort her or to stop her Mike did not know as he to rushed forward to help Connie.

"Connie? Are you alright? Did she hurt you at all?" Mike asked as he fell to his knees.

"Mike...I think…" said Connie in a shaky tone, her eyes wide and still on the broken animatronics in front of her. "I think my meds have stopped working…I'm seeing things…hearing-"

"If you're seeing a little girl and boy inside of those broken bodies, then I must be off my meds too," said Mike as he took Connie's hand. Connie looked at him for a moment, her head shaking in disbelief before turning back to the broken animatronics. There was the girl that would sometimes stick up for her against her brother and sometimes had played with her and the boy, he always shared his sweets, even when her brother told him not to but there was also the more frightening sight of the broken animatronic bodies that they were inhabiting.

"Wait, does that mean - my brother…?" Connie asked looking at Mike, who looked confused for a moment before realizing what she was on about.

"Uh, which one was your brother stuf- I mean put into again?" he asked.

"Freddy…he was stuffed into the spare Freddy suit. Is he back there?" Connie asked as she got to her feet, her eyes wide and searching in the dark, back towards the far hallway. "MATT! Matt are you there?"

"NO! Connie! Listen, it's too dangerous back there!" Mike snapped as he stood up and grabbed Connie's wrist as she went to run towards the back rooms.

"What are you on about? My brother is back there! I've got to go get him! LET ME GO!" Connie shouted as she slapped Mike's hand away and ran down the dark hall. Plushtrap started to run after on all fours but Mike quickly scooped him up.

"CONNIE! LET ME GO! I GOT TO PROTECT CONNIE!" shouted Plush as he struggled to get out of Mike's hold.

"Calm down! I mean it Plush, it's dangerous back there and we need to get everyone out," he looked over at the large metal door that had slammed down and the sparking panel on the wall before sighing loudly as he looked over at the broken Chica who suddenly looked very guilty. "You locked them in didn't you?"

"It-it-it was Mike's plan! We're going to get rid of them, to be free," said the girl spirit, her fists clenched tightly as she glared at Mike through her eyeless holes.

"And you really thought killing innocent people would get you your freedom? Seriously?" Mike snapped back, "All you're doing is damning yourselves for sure!"

Both Violet and Pete gasped as they looked at Mike and then at each other before grasping each other's hands as their bodies started to tremble. Mike frowned as he watched their expressions and a wave of fear slowly started to wash over him, as he looked down at Plushtrap and then back at them.

"It was you, wasn't it? You killed Springtrap. It wasn't the police…" he muttered, Plush suddenly freezing in his arms, his ears going straight up as he gaped at Mike and then at the ghosts. Pete waved Bonnie's large hands and looked pleadingly at Mike.

"We thought it was him, the purple guy, we saw him inside of the gold bunny, we thought if we tore him apart we would be free, but it wasn't until it was over and the spirit left that we realized that we had gotten the wrong guard."

Mike bit his lip hard, a low groan escaped from his throat, at least it wasn't the hurt, spiteful words he wanted to express, these children had been through enough and he needed them to cooperate with him till at least everyone was safe, and then he would deal with them. He could feel Plushtrap vibrating in his arms as he looked down at the bunny and hissed between his teeth. Plush didn't look like the adorable patchwork goofball of a bunny anymore, his eyes were red and large, his teeth and claws were all barred, his body ready to attack. He tried to pet the bunny's fur but knew the moment he relaxed his hold, Plush would attack them and he couldn't let him. And that hurt like hell! Why shouldn't he let Plush get his pound of flesh for his dad murder?

"Because you're the fucking nice guy Mike and two fucking wrongs don't make a fucking right!" he thought to himself as he looked at the ghosts and felt his heart give a small squeeze, "Anyway, didn't these kids die horribly enough the first time?"

"MIKE!"

"DADDY!"

Mike turned his head and saw Bonnie, Shadow and Sooty running down the hall towards them, Bonnie's eyes going black as he looked at the broken forms of the spare bodies, his claws out ready to attack. Mike quickly stepped in front of them, holding Plush even tighter, as he held out one hand to defend them all from the older rabbit. Bonnie skidded to a halt but his eyes continued to glow darkly as he glared over Mike's shoulder at his broken spare self, his servos reaching down to hold back Sooty and Shadow from getting to close, Mike let go of the breath he was holding with relief.

"Mike, what the _**HELL**_ is going on?" Bonnie snarled, the two ghosts cringing under his gaze as they reached out to hold on to Mike's coat.

"Hell is what's going on if we don't act quickly," Mike sighed as he pushed Plushtrap into Bonnie's chest, forcing him to take the small golden Bunny and hold him tightly as Plush tried to get away.

"Plush! BEHAVE!" Mike ordered before giving Bonnie a firm look "Bonnie! I'm giving you and Chica permission to leave the store!"

"What? Mike what?"

"You will escort the cubs, these…children and Chica out of the building. Once they're at a safe distance, come back and see if you can fix this damn panel and get the others out. But if you see fire, Bonnie, even just its glow, you get out! No ifs, ands, or buts, you leave! Freddy and the others will be safe in there for a while as long as they're not near the door and hopefully the fire brigade will be here before it kills Mark and the rest of us. Now get going! I've got to go and save Connie!"

"Save her from what? MIKE COME BACK!" shouted Bonnie as he watched as Mike started to run down the hall.

"GET EVERYONE OUT BONNIE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Mike shouted back over his shoulder as he continued to run. Bonnie felt his pump sink in his chest plate, his optics could see the chemicals that were dripping from his broken counterpart and from Mike's coat, and knew it would only take a spark for his home to go up in flames. Using his free servo, he picked up Shadow and Sooty from their scuffs and then jerked his head towards the kitchen.

"Follow me," he said, "We'll get Chica first and then wait out front for the others, but one wrong move from either of you and haunting those bodies will be the least of your problems,"

The two children held on to each other's hands and slowly followed Bonnie towards the kitchen, their minds racing and wondering what they were going to do now.

-Line Break-

Connie couldn't see where she was going, sliding her hand over the walls to help her find her way, as she now and again tripped on her own feet. She didn't know why she had run, Mike was clearly concerned, if not worried, but this was her brother-Matt-yeah, sure he was a naughty kid sometimes but never evil, a bully. Her physicist had been telling her for years about facing and standing up to her brother, especially when she thought she had been possessed by him and allowed him to take over her mind. Now she had the chance. To speak to her brother and maybe allow his soul to rest. Her nose twitched from the overpowering smell of chemicals as the sound of a scuffle reached her ears when there was a loud bang, as something heavy was smashed against the wall. She leaned forward slightly, peering around the last corner, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. On the floor, in a twisted heap was a red animatronic in the shape of a fox, looking in even worse shape than the ones she had just encountered. A large bear was standing over it, one of it's arms hanging by a few wires, as it breathed heavily as he kicked his down opponent before dragging its large feet back into the storage room. Connie breathed in deeply as she stealed her nerves and slowly walked down the dark hall, walking close to the far wall as she could so as not to step on any of the fox animatronic as she silently walked past it. Once she was sure she had walked past it, she softly and slowly stepped towards the open door way that led into the storage room. She was so close to the door now that she could easily reach out and touch the knob when something grabbed her ankle tightly. She almost screamed but quickly covered her mouth and nose, pushing hard so no sound passed through as she looked down at the broken animatronic. It was another boy, the other one, Dan, she was sure of it, she couldn't make out much of his shape, it was like he was fading away before her.

"Con...Connie?" he muttered low, turning his head to look at her, making her want to gag as

his one good eye hanged from it socket. She said nothing but slowly nodded her head, tears threatening to start rolling down her cheeks, as she continued to watch Dan fade in and out of Foxy's body. Was he...dying again? What was happening?

"Don't worry….I just don't have the strength to stay conscious anymore or control this body. I'm still trapped here…." Dan let out a small sigh before squeezing her ankle. "Don't go in there Connie! Get out of here, he's gone bad...REALLY bad….twisted…twis….twi"

The clawed servo fell to the floor with a soft tud as Dan's ghostly image disappeared from her sight. She lowered her hands, her lower lip trembling as her eyes flickered to the dark storage room. What had Dan meant? Had something happened to her brother? With a shaking hands, Connie stepped into the storage room, her eyes darting around trying to find the shape or shadow of the large Freddy animatronic but saw nothing. She could feel some...shelves, stacks of boxes, tools….she thinks. She was starting to think that she had been seeing things and that the animatronic had slipped into another room before she tripped over something heavy on the floor and fell hard on to the floor. She grunted and rubbed her head, when she noticed that her hand was wet. She bought it up close to her eyes, gasping when she noticed it was blood, as she quickly patted herself down but she knew she was fine….so where had the blood come from? The single light above her flicked on and as her eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, she realised she was in a puddle of blood, next to a corpse of a young man, his neck crushed and ripped, his face frozen in fear. She tried to scream as she scrambled across the floor trying to get away from him, until she was backed into a corner. Then came the heavy thuds of something walking towards her. Connie looked up from the blood from the floor and watched as the broken Freddy came towards her, his arm dangling by his side dangerously, his face badly scratched up. It's blue optics stared down at her as it raised it's working servo and pointed at her.

"Who are you?" it sneered as the ghostly image of a boy appeared inside of it, his eyes glaring with unresolved hated and despair. "You look familiar…."

Connie felt her jaw go limp and her eyes felt as if they were burning out of their sockets as she stared "Matt? Matt is that really you?"

The boy pulled a face and using Freddy's working arm, slammed it just above Connie's head. "Answer me!"

"Matt...it's me….Connie….your little sister remember? It's me" Connie pleaded as she rose to her knees, so she was the same height as her brother's spirit, trying to hold back the bile that was building up in the back of her throat. She had hoped that...when her brother had died...he would be….healed? Back to normal? Anything but the twisted being that she was seeing, with its flesh barely hanging on to its bones.

"Connie? Connie…." Matt started, looking at her from most angles, a puzzled expression on his face. "It can't….Connie?"

"Matt it's me. I was with mum that day remember? I use to hate coming here, you would complain to mom that all I would do was cry. You and Chris had the highest scores on most of the machines, at least that's what you use to brag about. Matt….it's really is me"

Matt reached out and placed his hand on her cheek, it made her shiver, his touch felt like pins and needles, it was also cold.

"Connie...my naughty little sister" Matt smiled and gently placed Freddy's servo on top of her head "It's great that you're here sis"

"Matt…." she sighed with a smile. He remembered her. Things were going to be ok.

"And now that you're here, I can free you from this place too, we can all be free from this

place and the purple guy"

The gentle servo then twisted, gripping her hair at its roots and yanking her up to her feet, as her brother continued to smile up at her.

"Matt! Stop! This hurts!" Connie cried as she struggled against the broken Freddy's servo.

"It's going to be ok Connie" Matt smiled "I've just found the matches….and once this place burns down….we'll all be free. Won't that be great?"

"Matt….you don't need to burn the place….I can get you help...a priest or something…?"

Matt glared at her and slammed her into the wall "I'm doing this for us! I'm the only one that can save us! ME! Got it!" and picked up a match "This is for all of us"

"MATT! DON'T!" Connie screamed as the bear animatronic went to light the match. Suddenly the animatronic stumbled forward with a clunk, it turned around to attack again but Mike swung the fire extinguisher across it's head knocking it to the ground.

"Mike!" Connie cried out as Mike held his hand out for her to take.

"Come on! We've got to get out of here!" said Mike as he pulled her with him as he dragged her from the room, as the Freddy body started to jerk around dangerously on the floor behind them. As they got out of the room he let go of Connie's hand and pointed to the Foxy animatronic on the floor.

"We got to take him too"

Connie reached down and took the Foxy on one side as Mike did but before they started to run, Mike reached over to the wall and slammed his fist into the fire alarm. The loud bell started echoing throughout the building as the two of the started to drag the heavy animatronic away.

"Why did you….?"

"If your brother is going to start a fire, I'd rather the fire brigade be here before it goes up in flames then later, plus with all the dangerous chemicals on the ground it's better this way. Come on"

-Line Break-

"Have you guys got it fixed yet?" Mark asked as Goldie and Freddy tried to rewire the panel.

" **Keep your pants on! I don't see you over here trying to fix this!"** snapped Goldie.

" _What I don't get is why it fell like that in the first place. Isn't it meant_ _to be a security measure for us to be safe?"_ said Big Daddy as he looked away from the TV.

"That's right! But something has happened, causing it to fall and the override button is not working. We can only hope that Mike and the others are alright and will come and get us soon" said Freddy. "We'll stay here and remain calm until then"

"Remain calm? How can you expect me to remain calm when there is something really bad going on out there and Mike is most likely facing it alone because he would have made sure that girl was safe before anything else?" Mark snapped "I mean don't you guys even care what's going on out there?"

"Of course we care Mark" said Freddy softly "But there is nothing we can do about it. This room was built with the intention of protecting us from attacks, which means the door is extra thick. It would take more than the four of us bears to move it. Besides, Bonnie and Chica are both out there, I'm sure they will help Mike any way they can"

"It's just...he's been through enough you know….He really needs to catch a break now and again" said Mark rubbing his neck "Seems to me the only other place he visits more then

here is the freaking hospital you know?"

Freddy's head lowered and placed a hand over his pump "I know. We owe him a debt that can never be repaid"

"Then we need to get out there and help him! Shit! Let me look at it" snapped Mark as he pushed Freddy out of the way and started to pull and tug at the cables. Freddy sat down in one of the large armchairs, his head still hanging low as Goldie came over and squeezed his servo.

" **What's wrong honeypot?"**

"Do you think it's...the spares?" Freddy asked softly so they wouldn't be overheard.

" **Got to be.** **I can't imagine it being anything else."**

"We should have warned Mike right away….told him the truth" said Freddy.

" **It wouldn't have changed tonight though would it? They would have still attacked us"**

"I guess….I just wished I knew what was going on…" said Freddy as the loud ringing sound echoed into the room "Oh no! MARK! Get away from that door!"

"Wha?" Mark asked as he got to his feet and tried to cover his ears "What's going on! And NO! It wasn't me!"

Gold walked over and smacked Mark on the back of his head " **It's the fire alarm stupid! Now get the furthest away from the door and go and lay down"**

"But…."

" **Look kid! That door will block the fire and some of the smoke but not all of it and since smoke rises, it would be best for you to lay** **on the ground so it doesn't go straight to your lungs! Also in that small fridge where we got fluids and oils in, there is also a bottle of water, start taking small sips to keep you hydrated** "

"But what about you guys?" Mark asked with concern.

" **We can handle a bit of heat and smoke, a lot more then you can anyway, now move your arse!"** Goldie snapped and Mark quickly moved to do as he said. Freddystein moved the cubs next to Mark and told them to go into recharge, while the big bears had a chat, the Fredlings had tried to argue but a growl from Daddy made them obey as they bunked down next to Mark.

" _So are we busting this door or not?"_ Daddy asked as he, Freddystein, Goldie and Freddy stood before the door.

" **To dangerous with the human in here"** said Goldie firmly " **Plus, we don't know where the flames are coming from, we could just walk right into them, best to stay here and hope for the best"**

 _And should the flames get in?"_

"Then it will have to burn through us before it can get to him and your cubs" said Freddy, his eyes glowing brightly.

-Line Break-

Matt rose to his Freddy's knees and looked down at the floor, before breaking it with his undamaged servo, oily tears dripping from the animatronics optics that mixed in with his ghostly tears. Where was he going wrong? Where were his friends? His sister? He was going to save them! He was going to be their hero and punish the bad guys. Didn't anyone understand that? He wasn't a bad kid! HE WASN'T! It was THEM! The guards! The purple

one and now this white one! They were to blame! Not him! He picked up the match again and scraped it against the wall, watching it spark to life in between his fingers for a moment before dropping it to the floor. Whoosh, the flames spread within seconds in golfing everything in its path, burning it all to black with its immense heat. Matt sat there, feeling the flames burn off his soft outer shell, his metal skellington starting to buckle under the heated pressure. It hurt...IT HURT….he was going to die again...he was scared….so scared...he couldn't move….IT HURT. He tossed what remained of his Freddy head and screamed.

Bonnie was working on the outside panel as Mike and Connie came rushing down the hallway, dragging the broken Foxy with them, the crackling of flames not far behind them.

"Bonnie! Help us!" shouted Mike as the large bunny ran towards them, scooping up the other animatronics with ease. "Is everybody out?"

"Everyone except the guys in the room" said Bonnie placing the animatronic on his back.

"Right….we need to get out of here…" said Mike, hating himself for saying it, "This door should protect them until the fire people get here"

"But Freddy….and Goldie…." said Bonnie look horrified at Mike, who was shaking his head, tears threatening to fall.

"We can't stay here Bonnie! We'll die! Freddy and the others have a chance behind that door but if we don't go now, we will burn!" shouted Connie as she looked over her shoulder to see the flames slowly coming towards them. Bonnie let out a terrible screech as he ran with Mike and Connie to the fount of the store. It was against all his programing. He felt as if he was abounding his best friend and family but Mike was right. If they had stayed they would have died and it could have well been for nothing but it still hurt nevertheless. Mike and Connie were struggling to breath as they rushed out into the large carpark, the smoke was burning their lungs and they couldn't capture their breath. Once Bonnie had dumped the broken animatronic with the others, he went back to help Connie and Mike walk over to the group as two large fire trucks pulled into the car park, large men in fire suits were quickly running around and barking orders as they pulled large hoses from the trucks.

"Is there anyone still in there?" asked one of the men, who came over to Mike with an oxygen mask, another man was doing the same for Connie.

"There is one, he's trapped behind a large metal fire door, with a couple more of the animatronics. The room is near the back, the fire started most likely in the back storage room, there was a large chemical spillage too….be careful"

"Chemicals? Can you tell us what kind? It's important!"

"White spirits and other flammable stuff. One of the animatronics went a little crazy….it did this" said Mike coughing heavily as the fireman placed the mask on his face. Clean oxygen filled his lungs, making his head feel funny, as his eyes crossed as a wave of darkness consumed him, the sounds of Shadow and Bonnie screaming his name followed him.

He woke a couple of hours later on the grass bank at the far end of the car park, surrounded by the animatronics that had escaped the fire, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Just a couple of feet away was an ambulance that was placing Mark in to its back cab. Mike ripped off his mask and got to his feet dizzly before trying to walk down the bank toward the vehicle. As he got close, he saw Freddy and the others standing beside it, talking to one the fireman, mostly explaining how they protected Mark.

"Freddy, Goldie! Thank god you guys are ok!" said Mike, panting heavily.

"Sir, you need to go back to the bank and rest, another ambulance will be here in a moment to take you and the lady to the hospital as well, but your friend in there needs to go now" said the paramedic, pushing Mike away.

"But he's going to be ok isn't he?" Mike asked looking at the ambulance with concern.

"He seems to have only breathed in some heavy smoke and chemicals as well, we're just going to check him out, but we're sure he's going to be fine, but you need to go back now"

"I'll take him back" said Freddy gripping Mike's elbow as he started to pull him away.

"Freddy...I...I know sorry isn't going to be enough...and…"

"Mike, you did the right thing, don't worry about it" said Freddy as he looked over at the dinner "Thankfully the fire only got as far as the employee's room and party room 5. The kitchen and main floors are fine. We'll be able to be back in business in a day or two"

"Oh...that's good" said Mike as he noticed the three broken animatronics. "Oh god! Freddy...the fire...these animatronics! Their…."

"Possessed by the dead children. Yes, I know" said Freddy "We'll talk about them later I think, would be best"

"You...you knew. How long?" Mike asked frowning deeply as he glared at the bear. A single clear tear escaped from Freddy's blue optics causing Mike to gasp at the sight.

"Too long" was all the bear said as he turned back around and walked towards the pizzeria, as a fireman came up the bank towards Mike.

"Er….sir...would you mind coming with me….we found something really strange where the fire started and need your opinion on it"

The fireman escorted Mike down the burnt hallway where various fireman were checking for damage or anything that might cause it to relight. Most of the back wall had gone, allowing the sun to shine through as they stepped into the remains of the back stock room. Mike stood there frozen in place, looking, as the fireman started to explain.

"We got in here about three hours ago, just putting out the last of the flames when we found them. The fire did a job on the human remains, we're hoping we can identify him by dental records but that...we're guessing it's what remains of the animatronic that you said went mad...thing is...it's still…."

Mike nodded as he slid out of his white coat and stepped towards it. It was an endo skellington, burnt to a crisp and barely in shape as it curled itself up into a ball and shook. As Mike got closer, he swore he could hear it crying as he wrapped his coat around it and softly patted it on the back. The endo skellington's head lifted up, it's optic holes glaring deep into Mike's soul, its thin wiry frame shaking. Then there was Matt, still there, his remaining flesh now burnt and scarred, his face twisted in agony as tears streamed down his face as he sniffed and looked up pleadingly at Mike.

"I...I….I...didn't mean too" he cried as Mike sat down beside him and said nothing.

To Be Continued….

Chapter 13: Dangerous truths and final rest.


	13. Release and Imprisonment

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

Chapter 13: Release and Imprisonment.

Mike stood still in the main hall as various work men went past, bringing in more wood,tools and dirt. It had been a couple of days since that night and Mike was still not sure what was going on with the older animatronics but he been too busy with the firemen, police, repairmen, Mr McBear, Dahl and most scary of all his mother. His ears would start ringing just remembering his mother's panicked worried screams when she learnt that he had refused to the hospital. He didn't have time for that, he had to arrange for Freddy and the others to go and stay at The Cove while this was all going on, but keep the…."Children" here, in his office, while trying to keep his story straight when asked by everyone. He hated lying, he really did but what was he going to say?

"Yeah, sorry about the fire and all that, but those broken animatronics are actually being haunted by the dead children, who are trapped and were seeking revenge, thought it was a great idea to burn the place down, killing two birds with one stone. Only it didn't work out that way and their still trapped and playing games in my office. So if you excuse me, I now need to rehome a dozen animatronics and call an exorcist"

Yeah, he could see the guys in the white coats already and part of him actually wished they would turn up, he could use the break. There was some yelling by the front doors that broke Mike out of his funk as he turned to see Jeremy walking in. Jeremy looked rough still but there was a look of determination about him that Mike can't recall ever seeing before.

"Jeremy….what are you doing here? Shouldn't you still be in hospital?" he asked as he took Jeremy's hand to shake it.

"Mark visited me before he left the hospital himself. Told me what happened" Jeremy panted before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Are there really kids trapped in those bodies?"

Mike jerked his head to the side and started to walk towards his office, Jeremy following him in silence until they were out of sight of the workmen.

"Well?" he hissed impatiently.

Mike sighed heavily as he fell against the wall, his eyes falling to the floor, as he shoved his hands into his jeans.

"Yeah...I don't know how...though I'm sure Freddy does...the four murdered kids have spent the last couple of years trapped in the broken spare animatronic bodies of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy. When they were bought back here, they thought if they burnt the place down along with the animatronics and the purple guy, they would be free"

"Shit" Jeremy whispered as he rubbed his jaw but then frowned "Purple guy?"

"It's what the kids called the guy that killed them, the security guard, Billy"

"Oh yeah...fuck. Well...I guess...we can't blame them?" Jeremy's tone was questioning as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No. We can't blame them" Said Mike firmly, his look booked no arguments. Yeah, sure, he didn't like the idea of being killed but he would never actually blame the kids for doing what they did, they had been desperate and trapped.

"Ok, no blaming the kids, but seriously what are we going to do? I don't think they have exorcists in the phone book"

"Well tonight, I'm going to The Cove and having it out with Freddy, he knows something about the kids. Maybe he knows of a way to get them out too"

"Ok. What do you need me to do?"

Mike blinked and stared at Jeremy slightly agape "But I thought you didn't want to work here anymore?"

Jeremy sighed and looked away for a moment before he leant against the opposite wall and looked at Mike.

"I thought about it. I thought about where I could go, I mean I've only ever worked this place you know, I mean even with the training to do first aid and such, I'm still only a security guy and there aren't a lot of jobs willing to take you on with just that, other than other security places. And even if I want to them, the pay would nowhere near be as good as it is here and where else would you get all the crazy stuff going on with….well...whatever Freddy and the gang are…."

Mike giggled and covered his mouth to try and stifle his laughter but one look at Jeremy who was also trying not to laugh, they made eye contact and then fell about laughing hysterically. Crazy Stuff? Here at Freddy's? What an understatement. Mike continued to laugh, feeling the most happy and relaxed he had been in a while, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I suppose when you put it like that, you would be nuts to look else where, but then you have to be literally certified to work here"

"I guess that's why you wear the white coat" Jeremy giggled.

"Yep, I'm the king of this nut house and you're all my bitches" Mike laughed as he punched his hand into the air, making Jeremy laugh even louder.

"You're going to have to fight Freddy for Mark if that's the case"

Mike bent over, gripping his sides, as more tears rolled down his cheeks, damn, he had needed this.

"Jeez, you won't believe how much I have missed having you here Jeremy, me and Mark were going out of our minds with the work"

"Yeah, so Mark was moaning at me, but he said you were hiring a young lady the night this all went down….."

"Yeah, Connie...she's the younger sister of one of the kids….it was upsetting for her to say the least"

"Gotta be, being her brother and all, I'm just surprised that's she's still working with us"

"You and me both. Almost had a heart attack myself when she turned up the next day asking what she could do to help. But I think having had a chance to talk to her brother...may have put to rest some of her demons….but anyway, she practically flourishing under Jenny's management and Foxy's promised to keep an optic on her, yet she's seems to be doing great."

"Any word from the stalker yet? Mark said he's been given you trouble"

Mike snorted at the nickname Jeremy had given Dahl and nodded "He's not happy obviously, started to question whether or not I'm really any good animatronics. He kinda shut up when I mentioned the murdered kids and that they were haunting the animatronic bodies"

"He believed you?"

"No...maybe...but he doesn't want that idea or story getting out, bad publicity and all that, so he's left it in my hands….but I gotta tell you...I'm on pretty thin ice"

"Oh like you can't sweet talk your way out of it" said Jeremy waving his hand dismissively. "Besides, that guy wants your ass so badly, he'll overlook anything"

"Gee thanks" said Mike sarcastically "If you're trying to make me feel better, you're doing a lousy job of it"

"If I was just a fellow guard maybe but as your friend it's my job to point out your problems and laugh at them"

"Your such an arsehole" Mike muttered with a slight smile as he punched Jeremy in the shoulder and started to lead him to his office. "You better meet them, incase I need you to guard this place when I can't, they don't wander around too much, puts too much strain on their animatronic bodies."

"So….what are they like? The kids I mean?" Jeremy asked.

"I'll introduce you….in fact would you mind taking over for a while? Mark will cover the night shift"

"Sure….but what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hold a meeting with the animatronics…..and get some bloody answers" Mike said omiously.

-Line Break-

Mike dragged his feet into the Cove, it was late, near closing but still super busy. Kids getting ready to throw tantrums because they were tired and didn't want to go home while their parents sighed heavily because they wanted to go home with the minimal fuss possible. Freddy was standing by the game machines while Foxy, Mangle and Mangy were doing their final show, Chica and Chloe were surprisingly active in the kitchen while the staff covered the till points, Blu and Fred delivered the drinks and food to the tables, Shadow, Sooty, Plush and the Fredlings were all at the drawing table with a few youngsters while JJ, BB and Betty were cleaning the ice cream machine and restocking the condiments, while Net was entertaining in the far corner from his box. Mike frowned as he looked over at the large black puppet as he clenched his fists. He had spoken to the trapped children at great length and each one said it was Net that had trapped them there but that surely wasn't possible right? How could he do it? Then again….what did he know about Net? Like how he thought Goldie was only a porn addict but turns out he was the one that gave Billy aka the purple guy the idea to stuff the kids in to suits and then became a murder by killing Billy's brother. He then noticed that Net was looking over at him, looking concerned, he forced himself to smile and wave at him, though his stomach was twisting inside. He start to walk towards his office when Freddy suddenly appeared in front of him, making him jump out of his skin.

"AH! Damn it Freddy!" Mike exclaimed loudly before clutching his chest and hissed "Don't do that!"

"My apologies" said the bear softly "How are things at home? When can we move back?"

"Hopefully in an hour or two I'll get a message and it could be as early as tomorrow morning, but don't get your hopes up Freddy, there is still a lot to do and it may even be another week before we can even think of reopening"

Freddy let out a sigh as he hung his large head and Mike was suddenly feeling like the world biggest douche for upsetting the much loved bear. If any of the kids saw this, they would assume he was picking on Freddy and needed his sins kicked in.

"But hey at least you still get to work with kids right? I mean Foxy's looking after you and everything?" said Mike with a crooked smile as he rubbed the back of his neck as Freddy lifted his head and gave him a disbelieving look before turning his head slightly so he could see Foxy on the stage.

"Foxy has been an excellent host, he has done a wonderful job here, the children love him…." said Freddy in a proud fatherly way or maybe that of a mentor before sighing again as he looked back at Mike "but it's quite clear he's not willing to allow me onto his stage"

"You can't blame him for that" said Mike feeling slightly bad for the bear "He spent years….behind a curtain while you, Bonnie and Chica made kids laugh and play...all because he took the wrap for Fred. Besides….you and I have bigger things to talk about other then who gets the spotlight"

Freddy frowned "Mike…."

"Don't Freddy!" Mike straightened himself, trying to make himself taller and look intimidating, which to anyone else looking on would look stupid going up against a giant teddy bear. "That morning...you confessed to me that you _knew,_ _ **you knew,**_ that those kids had been trapped in those bodies! But that's not all you knew was it? You also knew who actually did it"

"Mike…." Freddy's voice was a soft pleading whisper for understanding but Mike shook his head.

"Tonight...after everyone is gone….all of us….not the nightmares….just the gang. We're going to talk….and go from there but I promise you Freddy. If I ever find you or anyone of the others has harmed a child again…." Mike left the threat in the air, mainly because he couldn't think of one that would convey what he would do if that ever came to pass, he was so angry….no he was pissed and tired. He rubbed his face with irritation, his body shaking as he glared at Freddy. "Look, I'm going to the office to rest up a bit and do some well over needed paperwork, once the store is shut and everything is clear up for the night, come and get me. then….we'll talk"

Mike brushed past Freddy as he stormed to the back offices of the cove, his eyes stinging and his heartbeat was thundering in his ears, he needed some sleep and a huge pot of coffee he was going to face them all tonight. He hated this! He hated the idea of one of his beloved animatronics from his childhood being….well…. A monster. The children, no the ghosts, were all very sure of it, of the scary white clown like face with soulless eyes, with long black tentacles. He plunged them into dark abyss and trapped them into the bodies that would eventually fall apart. He thought back to the moment that he had fixed Net, the way the puppet shyly slid from his box and whispered "Boo" so sweetly. Their maintenance times….were a mixture of intense sex and sweet love making. Which made it even harder to believe that Net was the monster that the children described. Mike shook his head and steeled his resolve as he walked into the office. He would do some paperwork then get some sleep….at least that was the plan...but first he would have to deal with the large purple bunny in on of his doctor coats, lying suggestively on the workbench.

"Bonnie….What are you doing with one of my coats on? Well...attemped to wear I should say" Mike sighed tiredly as he noticed that the arms of his once coat had been badly ripped over Bonnie's arm joints.

"I thought I'd play the doctor" said Bonnie as he shifted his body to a sitting position as he watched Mike shrug off his bag and shoes. "You have been running around like a crazy man recently so I thought I'd come to make you feel better"

Mike, tried to stay annoyed but hearing Bonnie saying he wanted to make him feel better, gave him butterflies in his stomach and a soft smile on his lips.

"Really? And here I thought you were just using me for sex" he said sarcastically as he tossed his own coat aside.

Bonnie jumped off the table and looked concerned as he raised his paws to his chest, so they rested over his pump.

"You know how I feel Mike. I love you deeply. And I was just worried about you….you took in a lot of smoke and those ghosts…." Bonnie's voice box started to crack under the strain of him trying to get so many words out at once. Mike chuckled under his breath as he placed his hands on either side of Bonnie's head and placed a soft gentle kiss on his muzzle.

"Sorry I worried you Bonnie" Mike whispered "I love you too"

Bonnie wrapped his arms around Mike thin waist and held him close, pressing his muzzle into Mike's mess hair, smelling Mike's shampoo and a smell that was unique only to him.

Mike pulled away for a moment and pressed his hands on to Bonnie's chest and pushed him back onto the workbench. Mike then climbed on top of him and tried to curl up and get as comfortable as he could.

"Er….Mike?"

"Yes Bonnie?"

"Um….what are you doing?"

"You wanted to help me out right? So you're going to be my bed stroke teddy bear until I need to get up and speak to everyone about what is going on at Freddy's? Is that ok?"

Bonnie squealed and hugged Mike in an almost bone crushing strength, making Mike wince as he struggled for breath.

"Bonnie! Can't breathe!" he choked as he smacked Bonnie's furry chest as hard as he could, trying to get the robotic rabbit to release his hold or at least loosen it.

"Sorry! I'm just so happy! We hardly ever cuddle like this! You always go back to your flat to sleep" Bonnie hummed happily as he rubbed his muzzle into Mike's messy hair.

Mike sighed and allowed his body to relax in Bonnie's strong servos, his head resting on his chest section, directly over his pump, which was making an oddly soothing sound, the was luring him into sleep.

"Hhhhmm, maybe….maybe I should do this more often" he muttered as his eyelids fluttered shut and his breathing evened out. Bonnie continued to gently stroke and rub Mike's with his servos, committing every inch of it to his memory bank before deciding to go into sleep mode. He was about to fall into it, when the door to the office opened and Shadow peeked his head in and ran over to them, happy and excited to see his parents together. Bonnie could see that the little bunny was about to talk, so he placed a finger to his muzzle to shh him, pointing down to Mike to show he was asleep. Shadow nodded and held out his servos to be lifted. Bonnie carefully leaned over and scooped the small bunny up and placed him on the other side of Mike, who the smaller bunny now curled himself up against, also slipping into sleep mode. Bonnie held them in his servos tightly for a moment and sent a remember message to himself that when he say father, to thank him for taking a chance on Mike, because now he was the most happiest being in the world.

-Line Break-

The Nightmare animatronics and the cubs and kits were all resting in the rec room at Foxy's, while the others gathered around the main floor by the stage where Mike, Jeremy and Connie stood. Mike scowled as he openly glared at Freddy and Goldie, but kept glancing over at Net, who sat calmly in his box.

"As you guys know, a several years back, four kids were murdered and stuffed into the spare suits at Freddy's. The suits were originally going to be destroyed but the police kept them for evidence sake until they were finally returned to us. What the police and I didn't know was that the spirits of those kids had been trapped in those bodies….FOR YEARS" Mike paused and looked around the room, BB, Betty, Mangle, Bonnie and Chica looked upset, Blu and Foxy were indifferent but Freddy and Goldie….looked guilty. He looked over at Net, who was smiling, and clenched his fists tightly. "Now, I'm not saying these kids were saints, far from it, these kids were horrible to everyone, including you guys. They had no respect for you or your home. But still….that is no excuse….they died painful and horrible deaths….and they certainly didn't deserve to spend years trapped in those rotting bodies either. The kids have told me about their suffering...they have told me so very intresting things as well...about how certain animatronics were behind their imprisonment. So I'm giving you the chance to come out and…."

"Belay that!" Foxy snapped angrily "Ya must be out of ya mind to believe such lies!"

"I'm with Foxy on that" said Blu "Our lives, our very creation is about loving and protecting children, so why would we hurt them?"

"Freddy? Do you have something you need to get off your processor?" Mike asked glaring at the old bear. The gang gasped and started to yell at Mike, calling him stupid, traitor, and a host of other names before Freddy raised his servo and said in a firm and loud voice.

"I knew the children were trapped"

The room became as silent as a tomb, as if Freddy's confession had caused everyone's processors to freeze, and most likely had. Freddy lowered his servo and hung his head in shame. Goldie took to his side and held his servo in his own for support as Freddy continued.

"At the time, we were really busy, Father couldn't be everywhere, so children tended to get away with a lot. None more so then these four particular bad kids, they were bullies, vandals and show no respect to us or the staff. We tried everything, talking to them, threats, banning them, even speaking to their parents as well, nothing did the trick and no sooner had we lifted the ban they would cause trouble. Then the...incident happened….and their spirits were shall we say already haunting the pizzeria. So we thought it best to tie them to the bodies they died in, we believed the police would destroy the bodies when they were finished with them so the children would have been freed then….away from us and our home….but….it didn't happen that way"

For a while no one moved or said anything, then Foxy slowly walked towards Freddy, his eye patch lifted up so he could gaze at the bear he knew since he first onlined, his body trembling with disbelief.

"Why are ye lying Freddy? Ya to soft, to big hearted to pull off something as…. _ **cruel**_...as this" his tone was almost pleading with Freddy but as Freddy shook his head his eyes went black and a growl escaped from his voice box. "YA LYING! There is no way, no how, would Freddy Fazbear harm a child"

"He didn't do it Foxy" said Mike crossing his arms "He just gave the idea his approval and I'm guessing you did too Goldie thought I'm sure due to the wipe you don't remember it"

Goldie nodded as he released Freddy's servo and wrapped his own around Freddy's large shoulders. Foxy staring at him, his jaw slack as he shook his head in denial.

"Tis not true….you wouldn't….couldn't…."

Mike wanted to wait before continuing just in case Foxy snapped and attacked Freddy but Betty who was close to tears came over to him and hugged his leg. He smiled down at her and knelt down so he could wipe her face with napkin.

"What is it Betty?" he asked softly, as the small girl animatronic hiccuped.

"You said...Freddy said yes to the plan….but does that mean Freddy is not the bad guy?"

Mike gave her a soft smile, he knew her and most likely BB's processors would have trouble understanding this, they were too child like, he should really think of upgrading them.

"It's not quite like that Betty. Freddy is still bad because he agreed to it, but yes someone else is the REALLY bad person for thinking it up and doing it….isn't that right Net?"

Everyone's heads turned to Net and those who were standing near him started to back away. The puppet said nothing but seemed to eagerly lean against the edge of his box as Mike came towards him. Mike stood before Net and felt a chill run down his back, as he looked into the endless black of Net's eyes, remembering his long tentacles rubbing and touching him as he watched Net's long black fingers twirl aimlessly around in front of his box.

"You did it, didn't you Net, you...somehow, locked those kids into those bodies...and left them to rot" Mike tried to keep his tone neutral but anger slipped in at the end. Yet Net seemed unfazed by his words, he just tilted his head to the side and placed a finger beside his white face to tap it.

"I don't know what you mean Mike..." Net began but Mike couldn't handle his calm demeanor any longer.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" Mike shouted clenching his fists tightly as he pushed down the urge to swing at Net. He took a breath and mentally counted to ten, still pushing back his anger because Net seemed generally confused by his anger. Maybe there was a different side to all this? Had he missed something? "Ok...Ok...Let's get one thing out in the open first….Net, you are the one that suggested to Freddy about locking the kids souls into those bodies and was the one that did it, right?"

"Yes….but like Freddy I believed that their souls would be released upon being destroyed. I'm not a monster" said Net sounding hurt. Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing and neither could Jeremy and Connie either.

"You've gotta be shitting me, you locked four kids that had just been murdered into their animatronic prisons and you're actually more upset over the fact that we're think you're a monster for doing it?" Jeremy hissed.

"They spent years locked up alone and lost, don't you feel any pity or remorse? I mean look what they did when they returned, they almost killed your friends and destroyed one of your homes" said Connie in disbelief.

"Of course I feel bad for they entrapment in the police station, but _**I**_ was not to blame for that, that was the police and we all know how incompetent they are"

"Ok, so you were to blame for them being locked up there," spat Jeremy venom dripping from every word "Then what about actually locking them up in those bodies in the first fucking place!"

Net huffed and looked annoyed at the question "They needed to be punished and it was the only way to protect the pizzeria at the time"

The Cove went silent, Connie raised her hands to her mouth, tears ready to fall. Jeremy stood beside her, taking her hand for support as he glared daggers at the puppet. The others looked at one another, trying to understand, trying to find answers, but finding nothing so they went back to looking at Net and Mike, their processors spinning while their pumps hang heavily in their chest plates. Mike hang his head slightly, his hair covering his eyes, as he stepped a little closer to Net, the puppet was practically purring at him being so close.

"Net. What is your primary objective?" Mike asked, his voice calm and monotone.

Net was taken back, he thought Mike would be happy with him, after all had done to protect the pizzeria, why wasn't he jumping into his arms?

"My primary objective? I don't understand…"

"Your core programing! Your reason for existing here in the pizzeria" said Mike, his body so tense it was shaking. Freddy gasped as he recalled his own primary objective and felt a wave of shame engulf him as he slumped against Goldie for support as his knee joints gave out.

Net searched his processor for the answer and when he discovered it, he wasn't sure what to make of it. "My primary objective is to entertain and protect children"

"Protect children huh?" said Mike as he looked up at Net, looking him squarely in the face, his eyes burning with anger "So tell me Net, how was locking those children's souls...protecting them?"

Net froze, he hadn't thought of it like that as he had been mainly following his secondary objective which was to protect the pizzeria, his home, at all costs. Which meant protecting from four vicious spirits who in life had been a danger to their home as well, he had ever right to do as he did, why couldn't Mike understand that?

"I'm guessing the reason behind disobeying it was because of the secondary objective which is of course protecting the pizzeria from harm or danger, but still you should know better then the others since your older, that your primary objective COMES FIRST! NOTHING TRUMPS IT!"

Net flinches as he sinks down slightly into his box, he doesn't like the sad, angry look on Mike's face, not at all, and what makes it all the more painful was the fact that he had put it there.

"They were bad children" he muttered defensively "Plus if we allowed them to haunt the pizzeria, they would have harmed others…"

"I DON'T CARE!" Mike snapped "I DON'T CARE THAT THEY WERE BAD KIDS! They were fucking murdered Net, they died in terrible pain and their lives were stolen from them, and then they weren't allowed to rest in peace because of _you_!"

Mike rubbed his face with both his hands and looked around at the other animatronics. They all looked confused and angry. He walked over to Foxy, the large animatronics eyes were black and his hook was resting in his servo, his sharp teeth were clenched.

"Foxy….Captain, as Freddy is also in trouble for his part in all this, it's down to you"

Foxy jerked slightly "What do ya mean lad?"

"This is a crime Captain, had this really been about protecting the pizzeria, we could have swept it under the rug, but it's not. Net has broken not only his primary objective but the rules of Freddy's Fazbear's...no the rules of your creator. Since Freddy is also guilty of this crime, it down to you to punish them, it's only right and fair, for what those kids have been though"

Foxy looked down at Mike, his black eyes returning to their shining gold, his servo and hook falling to his side.

"Ya….ya asking a lot of me lad. Freddy means a lot to me...and Net is part of my crew"

"And isn't it the job of the Captain to punishes those who disobey the rules?"

Foxy straightened himself up, brushed himself off as he gently pushed Mike to the side "Aye it is"

Foxy stood before Freddy, his own knee joints threatening to buckle, his voice box crackling under the tension.

"Freddy Fazbear, ya stand accused of breaking the primary objective, how do ya plead?"

"Guilty" said Freddy softly, his head low, his optics refusing to look at the fox.

"Then I decree ya be "Out of order" for the period of three months once ya pizzeria is rebuilt. Even after that ya will not be allowed to work with the children without supervision for another three months after. Bonnie, I'll be leaving that task up to ye, watch him and make sure that no child comes to any harm."

"Yyy...yes...captain" said Bonnie, oily tears flowing down his face, his processor refusing to believe Freddy was involved in this mess. He loved children, he wouldn't hurt them for the world, at least that is what he had thought.

Foxy looked over at Mike, as if asking for his approval, and Mike simply nodded. Not that he would have argued, this was between the animatronics and it had to stay that way, that way when Freddy's and Net's punishment was over, all would be forgiven but certainly not forgotten. Foxy then turned to Net, who was now standing up in his box, looking pleadingly over at Mike.

"Net, of all the animatronics, ya stand accused...how do ya plead?"

Net looked back and forth from Foxy to Mike, his body trembling, his tentacles tying themselves up in knots. "Mike…. _please..._ believe me...I really was protecting the pizzeria…"

"I know Net but you need to answer Foxy's question" said Mike as he looked down at the floor.

"I ask ye again Net, how do ya plead?" Foxy asked with a lot more authority as he slowly raised his hook. Net glared at the fox, his box groaning under the strength of his fingers gripping the edge.

"Not guilty! I was protecting the pizzeria" He wanted to point a finger at Goldie and speak the truth, but he had already decided that he would leave the gold bear out of this, besides the next six months were going to be hard on Freddy, he would need Goldie. He looked over at Mike, who now had a hand covering his face. Why? Why couldn't Mike understand?

"Then this be your punishment. You too are to be "Out of order" but unlike Freddy you will not be walking around free. Also since ya pleaded not guilty and ya were the one behind the children misery, ya punishment is to be longer. One whole year, sealed away in ya box, in the back storage room where no one will be allowed to go until ya are to be released" snarled Foxy as he banged his hook down on the table like a gavel.

There were several gasps, Chica bursting into tears, BB and Betty running over to Mike to hug his legs tightly and hide their faces. Mike rubbed their heads softly as Mangle walked over to her mate and hugged him from behind. She could feel him shaking. He was angry and upset and after tonight he was going to need a lot of hugs to get through this.

"Before you seal me away, may I be allowed to take my music box in with me? And maybe a book or two?" Net asked in a meek yet tired voice as he slowly slid out of his box. Foxy looked over at Mike, who simply nodded, before looking back at Net with contempt.

"Personally I'd rather seal ye up right now. But I'll be merciful this once, gather what ya need while me, Bonnie and Blu move ya damn box from my cove and into the back dark room where ye belong. Goldie would ya mind guarding him while he gathers his things? I don't trust him not to run away"

Net left the shop floor quietly with Goldie, Freddy looking exhausted, upset and oddly relieved as he sat down on one of the chairs. Foxy turned to Mangle and kissed her cheek before turn back around to signal Bonnie and Blu to help him move Net's box. She then walked over to Chica and mentioned to the kitchen, which the yellow chicken nodded gratefully as she followed her. Mike knelt down in front of BB and Betty and continued to pet their heads.

"Come on now. You're both big animatronics now, there is no need for tears, it's all over now" he smoothed them gently as he reached into his pocket for a rag and quickly wiped their faces. The twins gave him two oily smiles and hugged him even tighter, they loved how he was always able to calm them down. "Ok guys, I need you to do me a big favor and show Jeremy all the things that's changed since he was last here ok? I think he's forgotten everything" said Mike as he winked up at Jeremy, who groaned but went along with it anyway, as a few things had changed around the place and he needed a heads up. The twins giggled as they took his hands and started to drag him around leaving Mike and Connie alone.

"Are you ok with this Connie? I know it's not exactly the justice you wanted…." said Mike but Connie cut him off with a small shake of her head.

"To tell the truth Mike, all I want right now, is for my brother and his friends to rest in peace. I'm glad Foxy stepped up and did what he did, for a moment I thought he was going to leave it all to you"

"Would that have been bad?"

Connie smiled "Yeah...for you. You love these guys deeply and it hurts you when you feel you need to punish them, so you end up being soft on them really. Plus the animatronics would try and get around you, then you would end up letting them off the hook. At least this way it was fair. Now if you'll excuse me, I promised the Fredlings and Plush a game of monopoly"

"I'm glad your getting on with them so well, do you think you'll be ready for the manager spot when the nightmare place opens?"

"More than ready! Are you coming? We could use another player?"

"No...I think I'd better wait…" said Mike pointing over a the lost looking Freddy.

Connie gave him an understanding smile before she walked off to the rec room to play with the nightmare animatronics. Mike walked over to Freddy and pulled up a chair beside him. Neither of them said nothing but Mike could tell that Freddy was grateful. It was an hour or so later that Foxy came back an informed him that Net wished to speak with him before Bonnie and Blu sealed him up. Mike's heart fell into the pit of his belly as he slowly walked towards the back storage rooms. Bonnie and Blu were standing by the door both holding large and heavy looking chains.

"You don't have to do this Mike! He doesn't deserve it" Bonnie spat angrily.

"He deserves a lot worse than this" Blu hissed.

"Hey these are Foxy's orders and since he's the next one in change after Freddy, you should listen to him" said Mike firmly. "Net is being punished and that is that"

The blue rabbit shrugged it's shoulders and looked away with an annoyed expression. Mike opened the door and went to go inside but Bonnie gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Don't let your guard down Mike. Call us if he gets out of hand"

"Don't worry Bonnie. I'll be fine" said Mike as he walked into the storage room and closed the door behind him. Net was inside of his box arranging things inside of it when he noticed Mike. He gives Mike a sad smile as he leans over the side of his box as Mike stepped closer.

"You got everything you need Net?" Mike asked politely.

"I think so. Books, pillow, flashlight, extra batteries and my music box"

Mike nodded and started to fidget as things suddenly became rather awkward. What could he say? Sorry but you deserve this? Why didn't you plead guilty? Then a thought came to his mind. "Net...can I ask you something?"

"Of course Mike, you can ask me anything?"

"Well...you must have some kind of power right? Or something weird that allowed you to do what you did to those kids"

Net tilted his head slightly "I wouldn't call it a power per say. I think of it as having an extra sense"

"So...you've always had it or was it something that Mr McBear gave to you"

Net smiled creepily then as he lean over his box "I'll tell you a little secret Mike. Father bought me from an old junk shop when I was nothing but a simple marionette. I use to belong to an old magician and puppeteer who used to travel around putting on little shows for children. But one day the magician decided to give up and I and a few of his belongings were dumped in the shop where father bought me and upgraded me"

"So you're saying you learnt it from your magician?" said Mike skeptically

"Either that or I inherited his magic. Makes a lot more sense then me just having this ability right?"

"I guess….so has your name always been Net or did you have another?"

"My old owner used to call me an awful name….he called me "Ennard""

Mike snorted back his laughter and quickly used his hand to cover up his smile "Er...nice name"

Net reached out and took Mike's hand away from his face and tugged him closer. "Mike….why didn't you believe me?"

"Net...please…"

"Mike….please give me answer…"

"Because….I know you did it...I know you don't care about the fact that they were locked up for years...that you feel no remorse for what you did. All because you believed you were doing the right thing of protecting your home. So...Yes Net, I believe you, I know you believe you did the right thing, the problem is Net...is that you were wrong! So very wrong and those poor children suffered for it. Yeah they were bad but they didn't deserve the hell they were put though"

"So you do understand…."

"Yes…" Mike sighed with frustration "But I don't agree with it. And if I ever find out you used any of those weird powers on me or the staff…."

"I won't use my ability on the staff Mike; you should know me better than that" said Net as he thought to himself "It would be a waste of time and talent on those simpletons"

"Ok...just as long as we're clear on that. Is there anything else you want before I call Bonnie and Blu in here?"

"There is one thing" said Net as both his hands and tentacles shot out and wrapped themselves around Mike's body, pulling him almost into the box. Mike opened his mouth to scream and Net took that moment to cover Mike's mouth over with his own, pushing his tongue in and swirling it around Mike's own. Mike struggled against Net, trying to pull himself away, but Net was to strong. Net noticed that Mike was turning white and slowly pulled away from his mouth as Mike gasped loudly for air. He pressed his white face against Mike, nuzzling him as if he were a cat, enjoying the coolness of Mike's skin. "I'm not giving up on you Mike. I do not care if you can not fully love me in return because of Bonnie. I just want to love you" he whispered as he lowered Mike back to the ground and pulled his arms and tentacles back. Mike placed a hand over his mouth as if he was going to be sick and quickly stormed out of the room saying nothing. Net chuckled slightly as Bonnie and Blu came in, both glaring at him with such malice, he wasn't afraid of them or the heavy chains they carried. No, he was going to curl up in his box and dream, dream of his long haired human with kind eyes, loving him and possessing him.

-Line Break-

Adam blinked helplessly as he put his cup down "So this puppet thing...really didn't care?"

"Not one bit" said Mike sadly "Even after the year was up, he still didn't care, he believed he did the right thing and nothing anybody said changed his mind"

"Ok. But what about the kids? I mean how long did they stay stuck in those bodies for after all that?"

"Well, we got the old local priest that use to tend the church that they all use to go to on sundays, he obviously remembered them, he even did their funerals, so it was a great shock to him when he met them. Of course, he wasn't an exorcist, he had to call the vatican for a professional one to come along. And sadly, because it was all official and such, the families had to be informed"

"Shit, I bet that didn't go down too well, did any of them sue?"

"No thankfully. I think they just wanted the whole matter like me to just be laid to rest. The priest that came was really good, a nice old guy, but damn he was so suspicious of the animatronics. He had this weird pendent thing that swung on its own that told him where spirits were and according to him, all of the animatronics possess a soul, which of course made him think they were all possessed"

"Well...yeah...because why would a machine have a soul?" asked Adam.

Mike laughed and smiled at Adam brightly "Haven't you heard the saying that if you love something so much it takes on a life of its own? After all of those years of being loved by children, it's quite easy to beleive that of Freddy and the others and of course my children as well"

"Ok...but what about Freddy and Net….I mean Net is still being punished isn't he?"

"What? No! He was released after a year Adam" Mike said sternly as he gripped his injured leg "No….he's now imprisoned for something else. As for Freddy, no sooner was he allowed back onto the stage, it was like it never happened, except his friendship with Foxy was never the same again. Anyway...where are you stationed tonight? The Cove?"

"Nah, I'm at Freddy's tonight….er does Shadow want to walk back with me?"

"He's….staying here the night. He needs a bit of maintenance and well…" Mike leaned in and whispered "I think he's a little upset that you've taken a shine to Sooty rather than him"

Adam blushed from the roots of his hair down to his toes "I..I..I that is? I don't...I mean"

Mike laughed so hard he held his stomach because it hurt so much "Don't worry Adam, your secrets safe with me, I won't tell anyone about the maintenance your giving Sooty"

Feeling as if his cheeks were about to catch on fire, Adam stood up and muttered something about getting some much needed sleep and food before running out of the apartment. Mike wiped away the tears in his eyes as he continued to chuckle. After a deep sigh, he went back to the large folder of papers, that had everything to do with the so called "Sister Location" and frowned as he read the newspaper clipping of a young woman named "Charlie", who voiced one of the animatronics, was declared missing after attending the opening party of the location. Her father, Mr Afton, who was the designer and builder of most of the sister animatronics, insisted it was "Baby" who had kidnapped his daughter. Mike placed that one to one side and then pulled out another newspaper clipping about Mr Afton, which stated that the man had been found hanging in the warehouse where his creations were being stored. Mike rubbed his chin as he looked at both clippings as an old familiar sense of dread and survival rose up inside of him.

At quarter to midnight, Adam stomped up to Freddy's pizzeria, his mind buzzing as his heart started to race. Yeah...Sooty was kinda cool. He was really good looking. Fantastic kisser but he was a BEAR! A FUCKING BEAR! Sure he was really smoking hot with a really sexy voice and a huge dick but that didn't change the fact that he was a bear! Damn it, his ears felt like they were on fire, he really needed to calm down. He walked thought the main floor and spotted Sooty on the stage and felt his heart almost exploded in his chest. The moonlight was peeking in through the windows and was giving Sooty an unnatural glow. For some reason Adam's hands started to itch. He was overcome with this sudden need to stroke Sooty's fur, just to see if it was as soft as it looked, while Sooty was asleep….it wouldn't hurt right? Adam slowly stepped towards the stage, being careful not to make to much noise in case it woke up mummy bear Freddy, who was sleeping beside Sooty. He was about to reach out and touch, when a small crash came from the kitchen, along with a string of cuss words. Now, Chica was usually the only one allowed in there and she never swore, not to mention she was also sleeping on the stage. Adam put down his bag and pulled out his phone and blackjack he know carried for protection before making his way over to the kitchen. He opened the door slightly and peeked in. There was a tatty looking old man, helping himself to the birthday cupcakes and sweets the pizzeria kept for the parties it threw, happily muttering to himself as he stuffed his face. Was he homeless? Should he call this in? Didn't seem right to do that to the guy, if he was just hungry? He pushed the door a little more, allowing it to creak to get the man's attention, so as he didn't scare him. The man didn't even turn around, instead he continued to eat as he called out.

"Hey Jeremy, do you think you can talk Chica in to warming a pizza up for me? I'm starving! Haven't' eaten since yesterday"

"Er...Jeremy is working at The Cove tonight sir, I could call him if you like?" said Adam as he held out his phone, as the older man turned around, glaring at Adam.

"Who are you?" he snapped suspiciously "If you're here to cause trouble…."

"Shouldn't I be saying that? I am the night guard here and you should be counting yourself lucky I didn't just call the police!"

"OH! You're the new guy right? Awww! Mike said he hired a cute kid for the job he wasn't kidding"

Damn! Adam could feel the heat rising to his face again "Yeah, names Adam….Don't think Mike or the others mentioned you before"

"Oh...that's because I'm a secret weapon….well more like guardian angel for this place. Name's Matt" the older man said as he took a huge bite out of a cupcake and then looked down at his watch. "Say you better get to the security room now, it's coming up to midnight, you don't want Freddy to be pissed at ya"

"What about you? If Chica sees this mess, she might stuff you in a suit, or worse"

Matt laughed out loud "You're probably right. Besides, I better come with you and actually do what I'm here to do"

"And what's that?"

"Oh, just checking in on my little prisoner, come on, let's go"

The man was actually taller than he was and surprisingly strong. His hair was short but just long enough to look wild and messy. He smelt bad too as if he hadn't washed in days and his clothes seemed to echo that fact. Yet what alarmed Adam, was the way the man walked, as if he was some sort of predator, the way his eyes and teeth gleamed in the dark. This man was dangerous. Matt switched on the lights in the security room and pranced in as if he own the place before dumping himself in to the large chair.

"Ah this brings back memories. I see Mike still hasn't gotten rid of that annoying fan. Seriously! He forked out for air conditioning but still keeps that thing" Matt moaned as he poked at the old black wired fan before pushing himself away and over to the heavily locked box and playing music box. "Anyway, better check on the puppet"

"Wait...you're telling me, that's where Net is! I thought he was locked up in the cove"

"Well, he was originally, for what he did to those kids...you know about the murdered kids right?" Matt asked as he inspected the box.

"Yeah...he trapped their souls or something…." said Adam still feeling as if he should ring somebody and find out whether this guy should be here or not.

"Yeah….well that was then. It's what he did after he got out that got him sent here. Though if I had my way….well if all of us bar Mike had our own way….Net would be locked in this box burning on top of a fire while I cook marshmallows"

"What the hell did he do to deserve that?" Adam asked leaning in closer.

"Best you don't know kid!" Matt snapped as he pushed out his arm to make Adam back off. Adam almost fell backwards after tripping over his feet to get away from Matt, only to fall against a furry chest and two strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He looked up and saw Sooty staring down at him.

"Er...hi Sooty"

The purple bear smiled back and lean in and kissed Adam's lips softly. Sooty than raised his head and noticed that they weren't alone, as his grip around Adam's waist became tighter and protective.

"You!" Sooty growled as he pushed Adam behind him "You're no longer welcome here"

"Just doing a little checking in and then I'll be on my way Sooty!" Matt smiled menacingly.

"My father made it very clear the last time you were here, that you were no longer welcome, now get up and leave before I make you"

"Your father no longer runs the pizzeria little bear, Mike does and Mike wants me to check on Net and I will do as Mike asks, even if it means upsetting all of you. Now, why don't you take your little toy there and let me get on with my work"

Sooty roared as he launched himself at Matt sending the human and the locked box to the floor with a crash. Despite Sooty's size and strength, Matt was able to hold the animatronic bear back, kicking him directly into joints, making Sooty cry out in pain as the bear continued to try and bet the man into unconsciousness. They continued to toss about on the small floor, knocking things over without a care until they knocked over the music box. The room went silent as the three of them watched it fall to the floor with a loud clang as it fell to pieces. Matt and Sooty looked at the broken music box in horror as a loud screech cried out from the chained up box, which was now wriggling and bouncing on its own, as if something inside of it was busting to get out.

"SHIT! NOW YOU'VE FUCKING DONE IT!" snapped Matt as he pushed Sooty off and slammed his hands on the chain box, holding down the lid. "Go and get your dad, get everybody, You! Kid! See if you can get that music box playing, it might be our only chance"

Sooty ran from the room as Adam scrambled to the floor, looking for parts and trying to get the box to play. He had fixed his sister's music box with no problems, so why was he all fingers and thumbs now, why couldn't he do it. The terrible sounds were getting louder and a black...tentacles were slipping out of the gaps in the box as the old man tried to keep it shut.

BANG!

Adam was flung across the room, his body hitting the wall with a hard thud, his vision becoming blurred before he blacked out. As he slowly started to gain consciousness again, he felt something soft playing with his hair and soft warm breathing near his ear.

"Sooty" he moaned as he struggled to open his eyes but when he did, he gasped out loud and struggled to get away. It was definitely not his Sooty. It was a….thing. With a broken mask for a face. It had a large crack down the middle of it's clown like face and it smiled down at him, as it black tentacles started to slid towards him too. Adam looked around the security room and round it trashed and both large metal doors were locked down tight. Matt was out cold, his face covered in blood, he didn't appear to be breathing. The black tentacles wrapped themselves around his legs while others grabbed his arms and held them above his head. It cupped his face with its hands, gently stroking his cheeks as it leaned in a little closer and whispered.

"Boo!"

To Be Continued….

A/N: No, I haven't forgotten this, I'm going to keep going, so please Review!


	14. Past and Future acts

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

Chapter 14: Past and Future Acts

Adam jumped out of his skin and started to thrash about, only for the long black tentacle limbs to tighten their hold on, the soft hands gripped his cheeks making his lips pucker out. The puppet let out a high giggle at the sight, its thumbs still brushing his cheeks as it placed it mask...no it's face up against his forehead.

"You're not Mike" it said softly "Where is he?"

The soft hands loosened their hold on his face but Adam was to scared to speak, he could only swallow and choke on the lump in his throat as tears spilled from his eyes. He was so scared. There was something so..unreal...no...evil?...no...unnatural...about the puppet. Not like Freddy and the others, something more, sinister and deceiving.

"He's…." he choked back a sob "He's not here"

The puppet's smile turned downwards, clearly not liking the answer as it's hand slid down to his neck and placed some pressure against it, not tightly but enough to insure its threat.

"Is he alright? Is he safe?" the puppet asked it's voice seemed to echoing inside of Adam's head, compelling him to answer truthfully.

"He's at his place...with Shadow. I don't know if you know about his leg but other then that he's fine" he babbled quickly hoping that the puppet didn't know where Mike lived. The puppet seemed to whimper and Adam would later swear he saw a black tear fall down the puppet's white face as it pulled away from him and slightly loosening its hold.

"I guess...that is alright...he is well and safe. He does still work here doesn't he?"

"Yeah...but not so much recently…" Adam was trying to say as little as possible but something kept nudging him to say more. "He's working on a project…."

"I see…" the puppet smiled again "Is he giving Bonnie another offspring?"

A sound of metal scraping against stone echoed around the small inclosed office. The puppet frowned as it turned from him to look at Matt slowly getting to his feet and holding a large hunting knife in his bleeding hand. The man spat out blood from his mouth as he glared down at the puppet.

"What ever Mike is doing….its no longer any of your business Net!" Matt growled, baring his teeth "Now, you're going back to your box, even if I have to drag you into it myself!"

The Puppet or Net as Matt had called him, blinked helplessly at the man before him as if not recognising him or the threat before it smiled mockingly as it removed it's hand from his neck to point it at the older man.

"You're looking old Matt and worn. I highly doubt that you can take me on like before, lets see…"

Net didn't move his body, he didn't need to, he simple swiped at Matt with his tentacles, laughing at the man clumsy attempts to avoid them. Adam flinched at every crash, watching the small room getting destroyed, wondering if there was anything he could do to help. He wanted….needed to help...but he couldn't move. He was shaking and his limbs felt like lead weights. The large metal doors shook violently, he could hear loud voices from beyond it, he was sure it was Freddy and Sooty. Matt was getting closer to Net now, his knife slicing into Net's tentacles, making the puppet hiss and spit. As Matt went to strike, Net leapt to the ceiling, his tentacles wrapping around the pipes, his servos ripping the grate from the air vent. He turned back and smirked at the patting Matt and Adam.

"It has been a fun reunion Matthew, but I have other people to see and a much needed reunion with our mutual love"

"You lay so much as a finger on him I will end you!" Matt snapped as he threw his knife as he could, but Net swat it away as it was nothing before disappearing down the vent. "FUCK!"

The metal door crashed down heavily as Freddy, Bonnie and Sooty came storming in. Adam's jaw dropped as his body shook, he had never seen Freddy or the others like this, their furs standing on end, their teeth sharp and their optics black. Sooty saw Adam's frightened face and quickly pulled back his fangs as he climbed over the rubble to get to him.

"Where is he? What have you done!" Bonnie growled as he grabbed Matt by his shirt and shook him violently.

"Let go of me rabbit! He's in the vents, get after him before he gets outside, otherwise we'll all be in trouble" Matt snapped back as he pulled himself away and ran out of the damaged room, Bonnie close to his heels. Freddy looked around the damaged room and sighed deeply.

"I had hoped this wouldn't happen again in my time here. I'll call the others and Mike. Best they know that Net is loose. Sooty, look after Adam, see to any injuries he's got and when he's able….bring him to the main floor"

Sooty nodded as he wrapped his arms around Adam's shoulders. The older bear turned and walked out of the room, his shoulder sagging as if a terrible burden had been placed upon them. The purple bear slowly kissed Adam's cheek and forehead before pulling away to look him over.

"Are you hurt anywhere? You need to tell me...did...did the puppet do anything to you?"

"Everything aches, I hit my head against the wall but I don't think I have a concussion though, that….that thing….he put his tentacles around me, my neck mostly but other then that…."

"I see...he didn't say anything did he? Did he seem to be entering your mind? It's important Adam, you need to tell me"

"It felt as if I couldn't lie to him, like he was dragging the words out of me, I tried to hold things back but it was too hard"

"What did he want to know? Wait, don't tell me, he wanted to know about Mike right?" Sooty snarled slightly as he pulled Adam away from the wall to inspect his back.

"Yeah...it was weird. I was kinda of inspecting him to hate the guy but...he seemed more worried about him than anything" Adam hissed as Sooty's servo brushed across the graze on his back.

"I was afraid of that...but not so surprised. To Net….Mike is his world. From what my father told me, Net got badly damaged over years and due to lack of maintenance, so he was locked in his box for years with not even his music box for company until Mike repaired it and him" Sooty gave a sad chuckle "Did you know...even if we appear broken and can't move ourselves, we can still feel, see and hear? Can imagine simply laying there in a broken mess, alone in the dark, until suddenly you feel the soft touch of a person, that person slowly putting you back together, softly, carefully. It a little wonder that everyone fell in love with Mike one way or another"

"So….you feel sorry for the puppet?" Adam asked as Sooty helped him to his feet, he swayed slightly and fell against the large bear's chest. Sooty cradled him against his fur, running his servo though his mess hair and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"A little. I'm falling deeply and it's quite frightening some of the thoughts that are popping up in my processor, I quickly delete them but they're still there in my memory bank" He pulled back so Adam could see his face. His optics were glowing in the dark room which made it all the more heart wrenching seeing them full of oily tears. Adam felt his heart leap into his throat as a whirl of emotions washed over him. "I should have dragged you from here the moment I knew Net was about to escape. The thought of that thing….the thought of anyone...touching you….I should have protected you…"

"Sooty...what happened back there? Why did you attack Matt? I mean...is he meant to be here or not?" Adam asked as a sick feeling made his stomach twist painfully. "Shit...this could cost me my job…"

"No..NO! Adam, don't think for a moment that will happen! I'll take the blame as will Matt" Said Sooty as he cupped Adam's face with his right servo, making him look at him. "Matt….is not a good man. He's a wanted criminal who was once employed here"

"Then why….?"

"He feels a deep connection to this place and like many others….to Mike as well. Mike allows him to come and go as he pleases, on the condition he doesn't hurt anyone while he is here or cause trouble"

"Letting Net escape seems like big trouble to me" said Adam.

"You won't believe how much trouble we are all in" said Sooty "But come, I better get you to the main floor before father comes looking for us...he's pissed at me as it is"

Adam leaned on Sooty heavily as the bear led him to the main floor. Goldie was sitting in a booth on his own looking slightly confused, Chica standing beside him, her head twitching from side to side. Bonnie standing by the front doors, staring out into the night, trying to see anything move while Matt was sitting at one of the lose tables, his feet resting on one of the chairs, holding an ice pack to his head.

"The rat has fled the building. He weren't going to stick around, not when he knows Mike ain't here" the man muttered as he looked over at Adam "You ok kid?"

"Just a little banged up"

"Net didn't get to ya did he?"

"Nah, he just freaked me out is all, what about you?"

"Just a small cut and a hell of a hole in my pride!" Matt groaned as he glared at Sooty "This is all your fault you know"

Adam quickly grabbed Sooty tightly as the bear snarled, Matt sneering back at him unafraid as Freddy came in from the office.

"Mike's on his way"

Matt fell out off of the chair and quickly scrambled to his feet, his face a mixture of shock, worry and concern. "WHAT! Didn't you say Net was out there? It's too dangerous! What the hell is he thinking?"

"Shadow is with him and he is more concerned with Adam and you" said Freddy "Though heavens knows why he should give a shit about you Matt"

Matt ignored him as he stomped over to where Bonnie was standing and glared out of the door.

"When did he hang up on you?"

"About five or so minutes ago" said Freddy as he slid into the booth beside Goldie and nuzzled their heads together. "Foxy and Big Daddy are both on high alert too. If Net tries to hide in either place, they'll find him"

"Net wouldn't try it, he's too clever for that, he'll find some place to keep low and then work out a plan of att….there he is!" Matt said excitedly as Bonnie opened the doors as Shadow came running in with Mike hanging onto his back, a full plastic bag in his hand, who quickly slid off and was hugged tightly by Bonnie, who started muttering heavily into his ear. Adam, who had been watching Matt, was stunned at the sudden change in both his look and demeanor. He was quickly pating and brushing himself down, tidying himself up while all the while trying to look as small as possible. Shadow came running over to them, his optics clearly scanning them for injuries as he approached them almost breathlessly.

"Are you alright? He didn't do anything to you did he?" he asked taking both Adam's hand and Sooty's servo into his.

"Adam is a little bruised but other then that we're fine" said Sooty softly "I'm surprised you allowed your dad to come out after…"

"Don't you think for a moment that I didn't try to stop him because I did! But he said he was going with me or with out me, so I guessed it was safer with!" snapped Shadow as he pulled his servo away from Sooty and ran it through his head fur "So how the hell did the puppet get out? He was locked up and asleep thanks to the music box"

Sooty quickly told Shadow of his fight with Matt and what happened afterwards, Adam decided to ignore them as he gazed over at Mike and Matt. Matt stood hunched, his head down, his eyes glued to the floor as Mike spoke to him softly, a soft sad but understanding smile on his lips. Gone was the predator and in its place was a man shamefaced in front of his idol.

"Mike….I'm so sorry"

"You've said it enough times Matt, I know and it's fine, it was bound to happen sooner or later" said Mike softly before sighing "You look terrible. When was the last time you had a shower?"

Matt said something that made Mike laugh as he held out the plastic bag.

"Go to the employee room and wash up Matt and I'll see if I can't convince Chica to make you a pizza or two"

"You're too good to me Mike. Thanks" said Matt as he took the bag still not looking at Mike before walking towards the back corridor that would led him to the employee room. Bonnie, who had been hovering nearby, snarled slightly as Matt walked away.

"You're too nice to him" he hissed.

"Bonnie! Not now! Not tonight...please" Mike sighed tiredly as he started to walk over to Adam and the two younger animatronics. "Well….Adam...you're having a rough night huh?"

"Yeah….you could say that" said Adam in an uncertain tone. "Er...am I fired? I didn't know that Matt wasn't suppose to be here and the whole thing with Net….?"

Mike waved his hand in a no motion and placed it on Adam's shoulder firmly "No, no, no you're not fired. I should have warned you about Matt...well in all honest he wasn't meant to be here tonight but tomorrow when Jeremy was to be here. Jeremy knows him and knows how…. _ **certain**_ animatronics react to Matt being here, so he can act accordingly. It was just one of those things" said Mike while glaring at Sooty and stamped his cane down hard on the floor. "As for you, young Fazbear, I should put an "out of order" sign on you, but I have a feeling Freddy wouldn't enforce it, so your on kitchen duty for the rest of the month, cooking, cleaning and any other jobs Chica can find you"

"But Daddy…." Shadow protested but Mike stamped his cane again making the three teenagers jump.

"No Shadow. Because of Sooty's actions, Net has escaped and is on the loose. You three have no idea how dangerous he really is. Not just to the pizzeria and to us but the general public as well. I have called Jack at the nightmare store and he'll inform his friends in the police about Net" Shadow and Sooty snorted and Mike rolled his eyes "Yes I know the police are as helpful as marshmallows during a fire, but in this case it's better to have as many humans as possible as we all know what Net can do to you guys"

Shadow and Sooty bowed their heads as Adam blinked back and forth from them to Mike, his brain trying to process everything but was still giving him zero answers. What did Mike mean? What did Net do to Sooty and Shadow? Or did he mean to animatronics in general? And what the hell was with that guy Matt?

Mike placed his hand on Adam's head, making him jump slightly as he looked up at the sad smiling face.

"Adam why don't you get your things and go home for the rest of the night? I'll stay here the night and Shadow will walk you back to the apartment building and keep watch there. And don't worry, you'll get paid for the rest of the night"

Adam wanted to protest but Sooty stood up and pulled him to his feet. "I'll walk with you to get your stuff"

Shadow moved out of the way, frowning slightly at Adam as he watched them walk towards to the security room. They walked in silence, Sooty's servo holding onto Adam's hand tightly, as he led the boy back to the security room to find his backpack. Adam felt his heart beating heavily against his chest, he wanted to say something, but his tongue felt like clay in his mouth. He rubbed his thumb up and down Sooty's servo, embarrassingly enjoying the softness of Sooty's fur, as he held on tightly. Sooty went into the room first, checking to make sure nothing would fall or harm Adam before allowing him to come in. They pulled at the rubble and eventually found his pack undamaged. Adam slung it onto his shoulder and looked up at Sooty suddenly feeling nervous as butterflies swirled in his stomach.

"Well...here I go...er...you going to be ok? I can talk to Mike about that punishment if you want? Wasn't really fair…" Adam suddenly found himself pressed against Sooty's powerful chest and his mouth being devoured. Sooty's tongue seemed intent on mapping every inch of his own, only allowing him short breaks enough to breath.

"Adam…" Sooty panted "Adam...how do you feel about me?"

"I….like you" Adam said honestly.

"Do you love me?" Sooty asked, his voice incredible soft that Adam wasn't quite sure if he heard him. The question made Adam's throat tighten and his heart clench. He didn't know what he felt for the bear, not really. He liked him sure and felt protective of him, but he hadn't really known the bear long and there was this whole thing with Shadow as well.

"What about you? Do you love me? Or am I just a replacement for Shadow?"

Sooty froze on the spot and yanked Adam back to stare at him "Of course not!"

"Than you and Shadow really have got to talk. He's pissed or upset about...whatever is going on between us…" said Adam firmly but the truth was he was really stalling for time. He needed to get his head, heart, dick and feelings all on the same page before making any commitments. "I'm going to quickly say goodbye to Mike and the others, so I'll see you around…"

Adam broke out of Sooty's arms and ran, feeling like an a class jerk, as his feet took him flying back down the hallway to the main floor, where Shadow was waiting alone.

"Where is Mike? I need to have a quick word with him" he panted.

"Oh...um..he's with papa in his office" said Shadow looking concerned "But you shouldn't….ADAM! WAIT!"

But Adam didn't wait but took off again down the other hallway towards the repair room and Mike's office. His heart was thundering heavily in his chest and he panted out of breath as he appochecd the office door. He reached for the knob, but stopped and stared….the door was already open and he could hear Mike and Bonnie inside speaking. He pushed the door open a crack, just to check if it was safe to...interrupt. What he saw caused the air to escape his lungs and the blood in his body began to pull into his belly. It was Mike. He was standing in the moonlight that came through his office window, wearing only his shirt, his long brown hair free from its tie. Mike's muscles flexed in the light as he moved, heavily leaning to one side, to ease the pressure to his damaged leg, that was almost black compared to the rest of his beautiful white skin. Long thick scars ran from his meaty thigh down to his delicate ankle.

"One of these days Bonnie, I'm going to reprogram you without that damn jealously of yours" Mike muttered as the large purple bunny embraced him from behind and kissed his neck.

"Stop hanging around with people that want you for themselves and I wouldn't have to get jealous"

"You know I don't look at anyone but you bunny" said Mike softly as he patted Bonnie's servos. "I married you didn't I? Wasn't that enough?"

Bonnie grumbled as his servo's stroked Mike's chest and twisted his hard nipples between his digits. Mike gasped and leaned heavily against the animatronic, who then cupped his chin and pulled his face upwards to be kissed and then something blocked Adam's view as he was suddenly tugged backwards away from the door.

"Getting yourself an eye full there weren't you Adam" said Matt as he let Adam go, the young boy blushing brightly.

"I didn't mean too, I was only there for a second, I swear!" Adam panted.

"Actually you were there for about two minutes" said Matt with an understanding smile "Kinda hard to look away from right?"

Adam clenched his fists but looked down at the floor "I only wanted to say goodbye and….stuff…"

"Well, Bonnie is keeping him occupied for now, probably best to go home like he said kid"

Adam nodded and looked at Matt with slight astonishment. Gone was the homeless bum to a well dressed middle aged man, who could easily pass for a lawyer or a businessman with a preditors aura and hungry look. He looked down at Adam and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry about tonight Adam. I haven't really given a good impression have I? So let's start over, Hi, I'm Matt, guardian of the pizzerias" said Matt holding out his hand

"Adam, newest member and security guard" Adam quickly shook the offered hand and just as quickly pulled back.

"Mike tells me you live with your mom and siblings, said you got this job to help pay the rent?"

"Yeah but I needed to get a job anyway you know, I'm in collage now. Besides it's not like my dad is going to help out any time soon"

"Why not?" Adam jumped at the sharpness of Matt's words as he frowned up at the older man.

"Because he's a deadbeat that walked out on my mom and his family, took every penny they had and never looked back. That's why!"

A weird look appeared on Matt's face, a mixture of happy and malice, as he took Adam's hand in his own.

"Ah. Now I understand. Now I know what brought you to Freddy's doors"

"Huh? I just told you….?"

"Don't worry Adam. I'm called the guardian of Freddy's for a very good reason. I protect everything and everyone in the buildings. And that now includes you"

Adam backed away slightly as he looked up at Matt's smile, alarmed at the sight of the very large looking caines, a cold shiver running down his spine.

"What are you going to do?"

Matt continued to smile as he walked Adam back to the main floor. "Me? I'm going out for a bite"

-Line Break-

It was an exhausting week later, a week of jumping at the slightest movements, of always being on guard but still no sign of the large black and white puppet. Adam had mainly been assigned to the nightmare store, leaving the more experienced guards with Freddy's and The cove. He didn't mind too much, the fredlings and Plush were a lot of fun, but he had really wanted to talk to Sooty. He could text or call but he'd rather do it face to face. He partly wondered why the bear hadn't contacted him, but then according to Plush, Sooty hadn't had time what with kitchen duty and then being on guard most nights incase of Net attacking the pizzeria. Then there was that really weird visit from his dad. His father turned up out of the blue, looking like death warmed over and half mad, as he begged for his mom's forgiveness and gave her a huge stack of money along with the promise of back payment on child support. Not to mention college had started to pile up on the projects and homework. Now, he was crammed in a large taxi with Mike, Mark, Jeremy and Connie going to place that only Mike seemed to know.

"Damn it!" he muttered under his breath "I need more than four hours sleep"

"Aww, the little man is moaning about sleep, how sweet" laughed Mark mockingly.

"Ah to be a teenager again and not have to worry about rent and bills" added Jeremy with a smirk.

"Layoff him guys! He's been working hard and going to college. I bet his body is about 99% caffeine" said Mike with a small smile.

"Yeah and I'm running on zero right now" Adam grumbled as they all laughed at him.

"So Mike, where are we going?" Connie asked as she looked out the window. "I've never been to this far out before"

"And that's great because it means it's far away from all the other pizzerias" smiled Mike who was practically bouncing in his seat.

"But what has that got to do with any...thing...oooohhhhhh! My god! You've found it! You have! Haven't you!" Mark had started off questioning but suddenly became excited and started to bounce in time with Mike.

"Oh no!" Jeremy moaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose "You haven't!"

"I have!" Mike sang as he looked out the window and smiled back at them all "And we're here!"

The taxi pulled into an abandoned carpark with a large building with the sign "Madam Tracy's dance studio" above it and just under that a for sale sign. The five of them got out of the car and looked around. It was just on the busiest part of the highway and was quite easy to get to by car so it was a prime location. The carpark needed a bit of work as cracks had formed over the years and weeds were growing everywhere. After a quick chat with the driver, Mike led the group over to the building and opened the doors.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked as he smiled brightly, like a kid that had performed some kind of wonderful trick for his friends. Adam tried to keep his face neutral but it was hard because in all honest, the place was a dump! Mold was growing everywhere you looked, the walls were cracked, there was rubbish and junk everywhere, and to make it even more annoying, it was all glaringly pink!

"It's….very….girly?" Mark tried while shaking his head.

"You've really got a fixer upper here Mike" said Jeremy as he kicked some rubbish out of his way.

"I don't know" said Connie with a smile. "Remember the state of the place "Nightmare Realm" was before? It was just as bad as this and we made it work!"

"Thank you Connie" said Mike as he looked over at Adam "So what do you think?"

"I'm with Jeremy and Connie. This is going to take a lot of work but….I guess it has potential?"

"So this is going to be it Mike? Your sister location?" Mark asked with some certainty of being right.

"That's right. One of the reasons I chose this place was because one of the animatronics we're getting in a ballerina"

"Is it right that there is only four animatronics?" Connie asked as she continued to look around "Is that going to be another for this place?"

"I was planning to add more at a later date but for now it will do. Beside unlike Freddy's and Nightmare, this one will have a human working kitchen"

"Sorry to be the downer in all this Mike" said Jeremy, his face looking grim "But adding the cost of the building, repairs and the hiring of staff, along with the repairs needed to be done to Freddy's are you sure, you can afford this?"

Mike smiled and nodded "Jeremy, this isn't how I first started, when I had no idea about the cost of running a business. I've gone through everything with a fine tooth comb and the bank manager has given me the go ahead. We're well in the black and even with the repairs, we'll be fine. Which brings me to my great announcement!"

"Oh fuck!" both Jeremy and Mark muttered together, making Connie and Adam laugh.

"Go suck a lemon you two. Now, as you all might know, I've been in talks with Critter County about the animatronics they owe us, well two days ago I got a call telling me to come and get them this coming weekend. I know it's a little short notice but if someone doesn't go and get them, their going to be scraped. So, let's have a cheer for Jeremy, Mark and Adam who are going on an all paid trip to Critter County to get them!" cheered Mike as he and Connie clapped.

"What the fuck Mike?" snapped Mark looking outraged "I've got videos to do, I've got a life!"

"Good, you're in Mark, what about you Jeremy?"

"Sorry, I'm going to the dentist that weekend to have all my teeth pulled out without anaesthetic, so I can't go" said Jeremy flatly.

"Seriously? You would rather do that then go on an all expense paid trip to the so called happiest place on earth? To pick you some very important animatronics, whose very lives hang on the one chance of you going to rescue them" Mike cried dramatically and slumped himself against Connie, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Don't try and guilt me into this Mike!" snapped Jeremy. "I hate that place as much as you do!"

"Pay us triple and we'll do it" said Mark seriously as he dragged Adam close to him and Jeremy.

"I'll pay you double and then fire you at the end"

"Shit! What do you think Jer? Should we do it?" said Mark as he patted Adam on the shoulder "The kid really needs the job"

Jeremy frowned for a while, glaring at the floor before muttering "It's not like we really have a choice. If we really did try to refuse, he'd just order us too anyway and then make us pay for expenses. FINE! Mike, we're in!"

Mike smiled as he twirled his cane happily in his hand "I knew you would see it my way! Now come on, we better get out of here before the workmen get here and start stripping the place. With any luck it will be half finished by the time you get back"

"Great" Jeremy muttered.

-Line Break-

The trip would take them all of friday till they reached their overnight hotel, get to Critter Country on the saturday and drive back to said hotel before going home on the sunday, with Mark and Jeremy taking turns driving. Adam had asked why he was going on this trip and Mike answered that it was to keep Jeremy from killing Mark and vice versa but to also take a look at other animatronics and too see how others treat them. Which was kind of confusing since Critter Country was the head of animatronics and well known for loving their characters. His mom was a bit concern about this trip and insisted on meeting Mark and Jeremy before allowing him to go. The meeting went down well, his mom was completely fooled into believing that Jeremy and Mark were well spoken gentlemen who would look after him, if she ever saw Mark's videos or was trapped in a car with foul mouthed Jeremy, she wouldn't have let him go. After a long drive and a pit stop at a very expensive restaurant, the boys rested up in their hotel rooms, ready for the hard work that was ahead of them. Jeremy told him about his time at Critter County and his run in with a guy called Eisner.

"Eisner wasn't just your average penny pinch, he was their role model, hell it wouldn't surprise me if he sold his own mother to make a quick buck" said Jeremy over a bottle of beer. "He made the nightmare animatronics out of cheap materials and skimped on their programing, which you should know is very dangerous. Which doesn't surprise me that their version of the sister location failed so badly and why I'm semi dreading dealing with these animatronics as I have no doubt their going to be in a bad way"

"So why did the location shut down?" Adam asked sipping his soda.

"The only reason given was a gas leak. Which doesn't surprise me with Eisner involved but it never really sat right with Mike, hence why he was so determined to get these animatronics, he thinks something else happened and that Critter Country covered it up, much like what the old owner did with the bite of 87"

"Do you think Mike is right?"

"Let's just say I wouldn't bet against him"

The next day after hours of driving and Mark's sing, they finally arrived at the happiest place on earth, with its bright colourful banners and flags. Yet, no sooner had Jeremy showed them their papers and such, they were directed towards the back of the park, where there were large warehouses and a lot less friendly faces. They were ordered to pull up outside one of the smaller warehouses where a small man in a tight suit and glasses was waiting for them.

"Are you the Freddy Fazbear party? You were expected a few hours ago" the man spoke gruffly and wrinkled his nose at them as they climb out of the cab in jeans and t-shirts.

"Sorry about that, there was traffic on the road, I take it you're the lawyer I'm meant to speak to about the animatronics?" Jeremy asked doing his best to glare and look intimidating.

"I take it you have the necessary paperwork to exchange?" the lawyer asked as he held up a small briefcase.

"Yeah, yeah, hey kid!" Jeremy called to Adam and handed his a couple of dollars "See if you can find some kind of refreshment stand or something and get us all a drink. I'll deal with the boring crap"

Adam smiled gratefully as he started to walk about and take things in while leaving Mark and Jeremy to annoy the lawyer. He walked in and out long lines of boxes, some only a few days old and were ready to go into long storage while others were being sent to private addresses, Adam could only guess that they were to private collectors of some sort. Then he went past the largest of the warehouses that was signed posted as "The Scrapyard". The large warehouse doors were opened, where large men with even larger machines were grinding away, sending sparks everywhere. Outside there was a large yard surrounded by a metal fence, filled with broken and dirty animatronics who were all waiting their turn to be dragged into the warehouse to be scrapped or melted down for other parts. Adam slowly walked by the fence, his eyes gaze over each animatronic sadly, wondering what stories each of them held. It was making him feel sick to his stomach too as he could tell that many of the animatronics only needed a bit of repair work and they would be fine, yet for whatever reason, they wound up here and that made it all the more heartbreaking. He was about to walk away when he noticed a maid and butler standing to attention right by the gate, next in line to be scraped. Both were human in appearance, save for the cat like ears on their heads and tails attached to their backs, the maid had soft long brown locks with a soft smile while the butler's hair was dark and short with an almost seductive smile. Both were taller than Adam and both had mixed optics, one brown and the other green. Their uniforms were dirty and ruined, most likely from being out in the harsh weather, their faces and joints were coated in a layer of mud. For some reason Adam couldn't take his eyes off of them as he walked towards the gate where a guard was standing by.

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" The guard jumped when he noticed Adam and placed a hand over his heart "Jeez kid you gave me a heart attack! What do you want? Do you have clearance to be here?"

"Actually I was only here to pick up some animatronics, when the driver asked me to get him some coffee and I…" said Adam

"Coffee. Will...will...will that….that...be...be...alll?" the butler jerked and bowed awkwardly.

"Tea! TEA! You must have TEA!" squeaked the maid her face plates snapping open and shut.

"Ah! Well done kid! You set them off!" snapped the guard as he pulled out a metal pipe and proceeded to bash the maid and butler hard with it until they stopped moving. He then turned back to Adam and laughed at him horrified face. "Don't worry kid. These poor things are the next in line for the scoop. Once their hollowed out, they could be put to use as something else, well at least something useful"

"What are their names?" Adam suddenly asked, his eyes gazing over their broken bodies, making a mental list of what he could do.

"Huh? Well according to the paperwork they're called Toni and Tony. They were the brother and sister act for a cafe a while back, but maids and butlers are out of style so these two are getting scrapped"

"What if I can fix them?" Adam asked his fingers itching to get a hold of some tools.

"What? Kid...there's no point. Their getting scrapped"

"I'll be back in a minute" shouted Adam who was already running back to the van. Before leaving home Mike had given him a large tool box with everything he might need to make repairs if the animatronics needed it. He could use it to fix those two and save them from the scrapper. As he got close to the van, he could see large crates being bought out of the warehouse, while Mark and Jeremy were overseeing the work.

"Hey Adam! Your back quickly?" said Mark as he came over to him as he panted for breath.

"I need the tool kit that Mike gave me!" he panted.

"It's in the cab….but Adam...you don't need it. They're all locked up in their boxes. See?"

"This isn't about them! I need to help Toni and Tony! Their about to be scrapped"

"Adam, if their nothing to do with the sister location, then your not really allowed to touch them. We don't have permission" said Mark softly.

"But their going to be scrapped Mark! And they only need some minor repair work and I can save them! I know I can!" shouted Adam. Jeremy, who had been watching the exchange said nothing, as he slowly walked to the cab and pulled out the tool kit and handed it to Adam.

"You've got an hour! If you haven't fixed them by then you're going to have to let them be scrapped"

"Thank Jeremy!" Adam smiled as he snatched the toolbox and ran back to the scrapyard. Mark smiled and shook his head.

"Looks like we owe Mike twenty dollars"

"You might, the kid still has some things to do before I owe him any money" said Jeremy as he went over to the largest crate that held Fun time Freddy.

"What did you bet he'd do?" Mark asked curiously.

Jeremy just smile as he continued to inspect the crates.

Over in the scrap yard, the guard watched in sad amusement as Adam went to work repairing the siblings, his eyes glowing with passion as his hands moved like a musician playing a beautiful piece of music. He was gentle and respected every piece he touched. He was confident in his skills as he twisted, turned, fixed, removed and replaced. He used special cloths and solutions to wipe away the mud and dirt from their joints and their bodies. He remembered Sooty words about animatronics still being conscious at a certain level and how the siblings had tried to offer him drinks. So he spoke to them, apologizing for an discomfort and going through each step of his work with them, so they knew he was not trying to hurt them, though he was sure the guard was looking at him as if he were mad. After nearly an hour, he stepped back and admired what he had done, as he wiped his hands clean. Toni and Tony looked almost new, their faces smiling brightly, as they both bowed smoothly to him.

"Thank you master" said Tony as he straightened "Would you care for a refreshing drink after all your hard work?"

"Yes, thank you master" said Toni with a sunny smile "Would you care for a hot towel to wipe your face clean?"

"Wow kid!" said the guard as he schached his head "I would have never believed it. Our guys said it was just easier just to scrap these two rather then fix them for anything"

"Well now that their fixed, you don't need to scrap them right? You can call somebody to pick them up and find something for them to do"

The guard bit his lip and shook his head "Sorry kid. Like I tried to tell you, these two are to be scooped out and made into something else, that's what the paperwork says anyway"

"But their NOT broken! Their fine the way they are!" shouted Adam pointing at the siblings.

"Kid, I know you're upset and that is why I'm going to give you till the count of ten to get out of here, before I call the main security office and have you and your companions detained" the guard snapped and pointed his finger in the direction Adam had came from. Adam shook with anger as he reached down and gripped the toolbox. His eyes started to sting as he looked at the pair of animatronics he had just fixed, a lump foaming in his throat.

"I'm sorry….I'm so very sorry" he muttered as he turned and slowly walked back towards the other warehouse. The guard watched him go and rubbed his forehead. What could he do? Orders were orders after all. Damn. Now all that yelling made him thirsty and the only drinks were inside the warehouse. Well...he would only be gone for a minute right? It wasn't like any of the animatronics were going to move. With a sharp nod to himself, he walked across the yard in to the noisy, dusty warehouse, to fetch himself a cool drink.

Adam chucked the toolcase into the cab with Mark as Jeremy signed the last piece of paperwork and handed it to the lawyer.

"I trust you found everything to your satisfaction?" the lawyer asked as he placed the paperwork back in his case.

"Yep and even if it wasn't you wouldn't give a crap right?" sneer Jeremy.

"I certainly won't lose any sleep over it" said the small man with a final nod before leaving.

"Can we go now? I want to get out of this place!" Adam snapped sharply.

Jeremy arched an eyebrow "Stop acting like a brat that can't have his own way! Since you didn't do any of the work, you have the job of sealing up the back of van, thinking a baby like you can handle that much?"

Adam just glare and muttered spitefully under his voice as he stomped to the back of the van while Jeremy climbed into the fount. He slammed the doors shut and was pushing down the deadlocks when he heard the sound of heavy foot steps and looked up to see Toni and Tony standing before him.

"What the hell?" he muttered when a loud horn blurred out.

"Come on Adam! We need to get a move on!" shouted Jeremy.

"Just a second! I didn't seal the door right" shouted Adam as he swung the doors opened again and pointed inside of it to the butler and maid.

"Does Master wish for us to get inside of the van?" Tony asked with a smile.

"Master has to give us the order" said Toni anxiously.

"SHHHHH!" Adam hissed "ok..ok...I order you to get in the van and then shut yourselves down for the ride home ok?"

"As your order master" said the siblings in unison as they quickly climbed into the back of the van with Adam quickly shutting the doors and running to the cab.

"OK! LET'S GO!" he shouted loudly. "COME ON"

"Whoa? Calm down Adam! It's not like we're running from the law or anything" said Mark.

"No...but we really need to move don't we...need to get back to the hotel. I don't know about you but I'm really sleepy" said Adam with a fake yawn and a nervous laugh. Jeremy drove at a steady pace out of the park and picked up a little speed once on the highway.

"You know….I avenged the weight of each animatronic with the length of the journey and how much this van can handle" he said in a conventional tone.

"Yeah...what about it?" Mark asked curiously.

"Well...if I was to guess as to why we're not picking up speed like we should, along with the fuel gauge dropping like a stone...I'd say it was almost like we have extra weight onboard"

Adam froze in his seat and continued to look out of the window.

"That's weird. Mike gave you the right weights and everything right?" said Mark as he glanced over at Adam. "What do you think Adam? Could Mike have gotten it wrong?"

"Yeah...possibly...I mean he got the information from that Critter place, maybe they were the ones that were wrong" he said without looking at them. Mark and Jeremy shared a look and both tried hard not to laugh at the fact that they were both going to have to pay up on their bets with Mike.

To Be Continued….

Please review….will continued for ten reviews or more!


	15. Family and New Members

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End of Grace

Chapter 15: Family and new members.

Plushtrap was in his element. It was a friday night and the Realm was rocking. The tables were full of teenagers and young adults, eating and drinking. The game tables were just as full and so was the arcade area. He delivered food and drinks to one of his regular groups, knowing each one by name as they smiled back at him asking, begging, to know when the next blackout was. He would laugh and tell them it was down to Big Daddy, which it was annoyingly, but he would be back later to scare them. Connie was minding the bar with Bon Bon, while Chloe, Fum and Fee were in the kitchen, while Freddystein, JJ and Fi were walking the floor with him. The large front doors opened which sounded out an ominous bell to alert them to a new customer. He quickly walked and put on his best smile in case it was someone new.

"Welcome to the Nightmare Realm, we scare because we can, how many in your party?"

"Please tell me that is not the new slogan" Mike muttered as he pulled his hood down.

"Uncle Mike!" Plush cried as he quickly embraced him, hugging him tightly "You should have called to say you were coming, I would have been outside to greet you! WAIT! HOW did you get here?"

Plush pulled back and glared at his uncle for a moment and then quickly scanned him for any injuries. Mike sighed as he adjusted his weight to lean on his cane with his toolkit in his other hand.

"Plush…."

"Don't you Plush me! Jeremy and Mark are out of town and Jack is already here. So how did you get here? And if you say the bus…!"

"I got a taxi ok? And Shadow walked me to it and hell even scan the poor driver, which meant I had to leave a rather big tip as away of apogee" Mike sighed as he held out his things "Would you mind?"

Plush seeing Mike in pain quickly took the tool kit and took Mike's arm to help him across the floor. For some reason rainy nights like this cause Mike's leg a lot more pain, something about the joints, if Plush remembered correctly. He got Mike quickly to a small table and placed the tool kit beside him.

"Do you need anything? Hot or cold compress? Drink? Have you eaten? Shadow's told all of us that you've been skipping meals again"

"And here I am because I was concerned you guys haven't had an maintenance in a while" Mike chuckled but stopped when he saw Plush's concerned face "I'm fine Plush. My painkillers haven't quite kicked in yet. And I've only skipped one or three meals due to being busy with the new place, that's all, it's nothing to worry about"

"It is when you look like crap uncle" said Plush as he sat down beside him, his large eyes looking over the man who was more like a father to him since the death of his own. "You're working to hard and with Net being free, can you blame us for being extra careful"

Mike reached over and patted Plush's cheek and ear "I know, I know and I am grateful that you guys are being so concerned about me. Now, because I'm going to be so busy with the new guys when they get here, I want to give you all a quick check up plus catch up with Big Daddy about the books and some ideas he wants to pitch. Plus….I really wanted to talk to you….about Shadow"

"What about him? Is he…" Plush stopped when the a loud boom laugh cackled over the speaker system. It was the kind of laugh you would find in a haunted house or horror movie as the Realm's lights started to flicker.

" _Black Out!"_ came the voice of Big Daddy over the system as the lights went out.

"Be right back" Plush whispered as he quickly disappeared to find a target. It was quiet except for the giggles of anticipation. Suddenly there were couple of roars and a lot of screaming before the lights came on and a the customers could see who had been scared and hugged to death.

" _You survived! Well Done!"_

Mike shook his head as Plush slanted back over to the table. "Has Big D been watching too many Vincent Price movies again?"

"He says he really likes the voice. Creepy yet dignified but back to what you were saying. Something is up with Shadow?"

Mike sighed as he ran his hand through his hair "Usually he would tell me when things are bothering him. Yet recently he's been keeping it in which isn't healthy for him. I pretty sure it has something to do with Sooty and Adam but I want to be a hundred percent sure"

"It's more like 65% Sooty's fault, 2% Adam's fault and 30% Shadow's fault" sighed Plush as he leaned heavily in the chair.

"What about the three remaining percent?"

"Delusion and paranoia"

Mike chuckled "Ok...so this is mainly Sooty's fault along with Shadow's…."

"Well...I'd say they were as bad as each other" said Plush "It started when Goldie started to get his really bad senior moments after….well you know"

"Yeah I know" Mike said sadly as he rubbed his leg "Sooty was suddenly the hire of Freddy Fazbear pizza chain and was overwhelmed by what that entailed but I thought Shadow was supportive"

"He was, he is, but he felt Sooty needed a bit of space, so he gave it to him. Which led to Sooty feeling abandoned and treating Shadow coldly, which led to Shadow dumping him"

"Ok...so why is he upset now?"

"Because uncle, your new security guard has caused a little stir in the pumps of Sooty, Mangy and Shadow"

Mike groaned loudly as pressed his hand against his forehead "Oh god, Foxy's going to kill him, you know the captain doesn't think with his processor when his family is involved"

Plush laughed "Mangy can handle it, Mrs Mangle will be there to sort out the captain if he oversteps the mark. As for Shadow, he fancied Adam from the get go, thought he was really cute when he blushed. But Sooty….no that poor bear has fallen hard for the new guy and Shadow….Shadow doesn't know how to feel about that"

Mike groaned again "He's jealous. Damn it. If he's anything like Bonnie...,what am I saying he the copy of his old man. He's going to sulk, moan and whine and make everyone's lives a living hell"

Plush patted his uncle on the back "Don't worry uncle. I've been talking to him and to Sooty, they've both promised me that they would talk it out soon, you've just got to be patient"

"As long as they get it sorted out before I'm an old man" said Mike as he got to his feet "I'm going to see Big Daddy now, would you mind taking my stuff to my workshop? This shouldn't take too long and then I can start on your maintenance"

Plush nodded and watched sadly as his uncle hobbled slowly across the floor towards the main office. He clenched the tool kit tightly. He really would give anything for his uncle to be whole again. Hence why he would never forgive Net for what he did and if he ever saw the puppet again….Plush's eyes went black….it would be too soon.

-Line Break-

Adam never felt so small and worried before. He sat nervously on his knees, on either side of him were Toni and Tony, sitting in a similar position as they looked up at the angry face of Mike, who was glaring down at them. To the side Jeremy and Mark were leaning against the wall, grinning like the cheshire cat and trying not to laugh. All the way back from Critter County, Adam had been racking his small brain on what to do about the two new additions, he was all up for lying and making out he was just as surprised as Jeremy and Mark about them. They had pulled into the car park of the new location where Mike was waiting for them. Jeremy had tried to scold Mike for being alone but the other man was to excited to get the new animatronics into the building to listen. No sooner had Jeremy opened the door, Toni and Tony had woken up and had practically pounced on their "Master". Adam tried to deny it in between gasping for breath and glaring at Jeremy and Mark who were pissing themselves with laughter. Mike in a stern voice that sent shivers down Adam's spine, ordered Adam to take his animatronics inside the building and then come back to help with the unloading of the others. After an hour of heaving and manoeuvring all four large crates were inside and Adam was asked to sit down and explain the two stowaways. Adam quickly explained how the siblings only had minor repair issues, were going to be scrapped, when he was overcome with the need to fix them. He had thought that if they were fixed, then their owners would have found something or some place for them rather than destroy them.

"Only that wasn't the case, the guard said they were going to be scrapped no matter what and that I had better leave. So I went back to the van and was locking up the back doors when these two appeared out of nowhere. Er….then….um…."

"You climbed back into the cab and before Jeremy could drive away, these two climbed into the back of the van without your knowledge" said Mike firmly. "And that is the story we're all going to stick to when the shit hits the fan! Christ! I can hear the lawsuits already!"

"Good thing your mom's our lawyer" smirked Mark as Jeremy looked down at the floor so Mike couldn't see him smiling.

"Shut it" Mike hissed at the giggling pair "And do I need to remind you, that you two are also liable in this? You were meant to be watching him!"

"And who was the dumbass that put us in charge of him?" Mark laughed pointing back at Mike.

"And who also made those bets that the kid would actually take an animatronic from that place?" Jeremy also added.

"I bet that he would take one, but I was thinking something a bit more smaller and a lot more scrapped, not two full sized ones!" snapped Mike "And I would never have done this!"

Mark snorted and Jeremy shook his head and said "No, because if you had been there, you would have driven right up to the scrapyard and shouted "All aboard" to the animatronics and taken all you could have squeezed in the back and probably in the cab as well"

Mike's face burnt red as the other two men burst out laughing at him, because they all knew Jeremy was right and that if Mike had gone, he most likely had come home with another van….possible three. Mike coughed into his hand and turned back to Adam and the siblings.

"Back to the issue at hand, what are we going to do about these two? They can't stay here right now, they'll get in the builders way"

"Can't they stay with Freddy or maybe Captain Foxy?" Adam asked.

"Are you out of your mind?" Mike, Mark and Jeremy asked all at once, making Adam cringe.

"The captain would put these two though hell before even considering letting them stay at the cove" said Mark with certainty.

"And do you really want two animatronics calling you master around Sooty? I can see the sparks flying already" smirked Jeremy when he saw Adam blush.

"And of course the public as well. These two are only able to serve drinks right? What are their specs? Their core program?" Mike asked Adam, who looked back at him blankly. "You did at least look at their processors right?"

Adam tried to sink into the floor, he really did, anything to get away from Mike's disbelieving face. He hadn't even thought to look at their processors or anything really connected to the software as that wasn't really his area. He was a builder, a fixer, not a programer.

"I haven't really covered the programing part of the course yet…" he said in a small voice. Mike groaned as he pinched the brigade of his nose, while Jeremy was holding Mark up because he was laughing to hard and still trying to hide it.

"So….so" Mike muttered as he tapped his cane on the floor, looking at the two animatronics with a great deal of scrutiny and was making mental calculations. "I guess if they came with us back to the apartment….I might be able to do something...hopefully it won't put me to far behind dealing with the others"

"So you'll look at them?" Adam smiled as he went to get up but quickly went back down when Mike pointed his cane directly to his face.

"And you're going to help me! If you're going to help with the repairs, your going to have a crash course on software and programing, I hope you don't plan on sleeping tonight"

"BUT...BUT...I've got course work to do and a paper to turn in this week and...and...my mom is expecting me back and…"

"Well you should have thought about all that before you became the proud owner of twin animatronics!" Mike snapped as he then glared over at Jeremy and Mark who were both struggling to stand up from laughing. "And can you two jokers knock it off!"

"Hhaahahahahaha! Sorry. Sorry. It's just…." Jeremy continued to laugh as he slapped the wall, tears coming out of his eyes.

"He's a mini you" wheezed Mark "A bit dumber but a mini you"

"HEY!" Adam cried out as he jumped to his feet and went over to Mark to slap he but Mike grabbed his collar to hold him back.

"Don't worry about it Adam, I'll deal with them, don't worry" said Mike with a smile that sent shivers up Adam's spine.

"What are you going to do?" Jeremy asked wiping away his tears as a small amount of dread set in.

"I'm your boss and the head of an army of singing and dancing animatronics. I'm sure I can think of something"

-Line Break-

Getting the siblings to Mike apartment had been a chore as they were active and wanted to know, see and serve everything. They refused to listen to anyone except Adam, who would blush like crazy whenever they called him master, much to the glee of Mark and Jeremy who delighted in teasing him about it. Once there, it took awhile to convince the siblings that Mike meant no harm and that he was there to help them as Adam couldn't.

"But Master….we want to serve you" said Toni as she wiped her optics despite not having any cleaning fluid to make tears.

"We have core programing Master. We don't need anymore or desire any more" said Tony stiffly as he looked at the large amount of computer towers.

Mike had snorted as he booted up one of the computers and hooked Tony to it. After typing in a few things a small window popped up and Mike asked Tony if the files on screen were his.

"Yes sir, that is my core programing"

"Ok, you have less basic programing then the nightmare animatronics did when I first met them, oh joy!"

"Is it that bad?" Adam asked as he looked at the screen as well "It looks pretty complex"

"It would to an untrained eye, it would look very impressive but to me it's a insult! This is programming!" said Mike as he quickly typed in something to make a very large window appear that scrolled numbers and letters so fast that Adam couldn't make them out but the siblings did as they stared enchanted by the screen.

"Um...do you guys understand what that is?" Adam asked as he honestly had no clue.

"It's the core programing for a very very advanced animatronic" said Toni with a slight awe in her voice box.

"Actually this is just the basic programing of most of the animatronics that I work with" said Mike proudly "And since you're going to be working with them, you will need to be up to their standards, they won't accept you otherwise. Or you can think of it as an upgrade. You'll be able to do so much more than simply serve your customers, you'll be able to be friends with them as well, you can learn to cook and make people happy….like your master here!"

"Mike!" Adam squeaked as Toni and Tony looked at him before nodding to each other and bowing to Mike.

"We'll except Master's Master offer. We wish be upgraded!" said Tony as he straightened in his chair as his sister wheeled a second one over and sat beside him.

"Yes, upgrade us so we can serve Master better" she smiled as Mike started to connect her as well.

"I knew you would see it my way" the older man smiled as he looked at Adam "Now on to the fun part!"

Fun part his arse! Some many numbers. Codes. Imput. Output. It was too much to take in in just one night and according to Mike this was just the basics. There was loads more to do like virus software and personality programs, it was making Adam's head hurt just thinking about it. Mike was a firm taskmaster and damn he was a genius. Adam was just amazed at what Mike could do, the way he typed code was like watching a musician perform, it was almost mesmerising. He had pushed him forward and answered his questions with clear explanations yet in the end Mike did most of the work with some of his input before he crashed on the sofa. Adam dragged himself out of Mike's apartment about six in the morning, large black bags under his eyes and his poor head was throbbing. He was dragging himself down the hall when Mr McBear came out of his room, smartly dressed and holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Well good morning Mr Edge. You look as if you have had a rough night's work. Freddy and the gang giving you trouble?"

"No more than usual" said Adam as he rubbed his eyes "Nice flowers. For someone special?"

The old man smiled sadly "These are for my dad. It's the anniversary of his death today, so I am going to the cemetery and later to Foxy's pirate cove to pay my respects"

Adam bowed his head "Jeez I'm sorry…"

"You weren't too know" said the landlord sadly "Though I'm surprised the thief hasn't mentioned it too you...though knowing him, he's bound to have forgotten what day this is"

"Well it's been a really busy time for him!" Adam said sharply "What with the new place, the damage at Freddy's and the fact that Net is on the loose. I think you can find it in you to for…."

"What!" Mr McBear hissed "It's free? But he was locked up! It was my father's last….damn it!"

Adam watched as the proud man that was his landlord started to weep, openly and uncontrollably, his body shaking as he placed a hand to his mouth as if to stop himself from crying aloud. After an uncomfortable minute or two the old man reached for his keys to let himself back in.

"Please excuse me….I have things...I have things I need to do. If you're at the cove today...please inform the Captain of my impending visit"

"Yeah...sure" said Adam hopelessly as he watched the crying man retreat to his room. What had that been about? Damn it, he was too tired for all this drama, he need to sleep. A few hours later, he sat with Cheery at the kitchen table trying to work on some of his collage work, but he couldn't think straight. He was due to work the late afternoon shift at the Cove that Mark would then take over in the evening. Maybe going out for some fresh air would do him some good and he could work on his coursework at the Cove before he started. He packed his backpack and grabbed his bus fare before locking his front door. He stopped at Mike's and knocked on the door but there was no answer. He guessed he was either at the new place or was asleep, not that he could blame him, Mike was still working on the siblings when he left this morning. He jumped on the bus that would take him to the Cove, partly wondering how he was going to bring up the subject of Mr McBear to Foxy, as he wasn't sure about their relationship. Was it as rocky as Mr McBear's relationship with Freddy and Mike? He got off at the stop and made the long walk up the hill to the Cove, taking his time as wouldn't be open just yet. As he approached he saw the pirate flag was hanging at half mast and that there was a large gathering in the small garden area. As he got close he could make out the frames of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Big Daddy, Plushtrap, Foxy and the whole pirate crew, Connie, Jenny, Jack, Mark, Jeremy, Ms Jane, Scott and finally Mike. The animatronics all had black bands around their arms while the humans were all in their respectful black suits. Adam looked down at his scuff jeans and sweatshirt and thought it was best to stay to the sideline for now and pay his respects to the old man later.

"Hey Kid! Over here!"

Adam jumped as he turned to see a an old car with the window rolled down and Matt sitting behind the wheel. Adam quickly ran over and quickly climbed into the car.

"Matt! What are you doing here! If Jack see you…"

"Calm down, the old boy in blue knows I'm here, he's just ignoring my existence out of respect for the old man and for the face I saved his and a few other lives. Plus I've been clean of the whole killing thing for years now. Not so much on the battering and manhandling but you can't expect too much of me. Oh by the way, did your old man turn up with all the back pay? Because if he hasn't…."

"Oh yeah he did….thanks….I think….it made my mom really happy, she took us all out to eat and treated us to some new clothes and stuff"

"That's good, good, but let me know if the a-hole ever misses a payment again. I'll track him down and give him a simple reminder" Matt smirked showing off his sharp canines.

"Yeah...sure" said Adam nervously as he looked over at the crowd "I don't see Mr McBear anywhere"

"Huh? You mean Thomas? He wouldn't come here with everyone, especially Mike, that guy hate him with a passion"

"You don't sound to found of him yourself"

"Only because of what he was planning to do with Freddy and the others. When his old man died, he planned to take Freddy and all the other animatronics that were under his father's contract and buy a new place and start over, leaving Dahl and Mike with the cubs and the nightmare animatronics. It was going to be his fresh start in the business world. Of course the old man didn't want his family broken up, plus he knew his robotic children didn't get on with his fleshy kid, so he did the only thing he could do and left the animatronics in his will to Mike"

"Yeah I know that part" Adam said moodily but then thought back on what Thomas had said earlier "Hey Matt...how did the old Mr McBear die? I'm sure Mike said it was his heart but…when I told Mr McBear….I mean Thomas about Net being out...he got really upset and mention his dad..."

Matt said nothing for a long while, then he sighed and ran his hand over his face as he turned to Adam.

"I never knew my real dad and my stepfather was a monster that deserved the ending he got. I looked up too and respected Mr McBear, he was a really good and generous man, even after finding out what I did, like Mike, was willing to give me another chance too. That what makes his death…." Matt's throat became tight as a single tear fell from his eye "so fucking painful to remember! He didn't deserve to die like that….not at all!"

Adam wanted to ask more questions but a sudden knock on the car door made him jump. It was Mangy, who quickly opened the door and started to pull Adam out.

"Ahoy there matie! I wasn't expecting to see ye til later"

"Yeah...thought I'd come out and get some fresh air before I'd try and tackle some more of my course work. Is everyone ok? You're not going to get in trouble are you?"

"Nay. The ceremony is over and we all be going inside, while the other return to work, Master Mike asked to remind ye to stop in his place tonight to speak to the siblings" said Mangy who frowned slightly "What siblings is he referring too? As the only siblings I know, are BB, Betty and JJ"

"Oh, er, you see….their new ones! For the new place! And Mike is giving me a crash course in programing while he deals with them. Why do you ask?"

"Oh...I see" said Mangy his ears pressed against his head and his tail curled slightly around his body "It just when Mike be mentioning it, Jeremy said that you were being their master, they shouldn't be without you for so long"

Even from outside of the car, Adam could hear Matt laughing and he growled in his throat and imagined punching Jeremy in the gut.

"Mangy, Tony and Toni are a maid and butler, they call anyone their serve "master" ok? And because I was the first person they saw when they booted up, it's just what they've been calling me"

"Ah! That be making sense! Well, best be off and getting the ship ready for the customers, I'll be seeing you inside right?" said Mangy as he started to walk back to the Cove "Matt, you can go and pay your respects now, everyone else is gone"

Matt came out of the car and smirked over at Adam "He liiikkkess you"

"Shut up" Adam blushed brightly.

"I'd be careful if I were you, The Captain is very protective of his cub and he won't like it, if his cub is hurt by you...even if unintentionally" said Matt, his tone was a clear warning.

"Yeah, Foxy's already informed me of the trouble I'll be in if I ever thought about it"

Matt roared with laughter as he came around and wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders. "Come on. Let's go and pay our respects to the old man. I'm sure he would have really liked you"

-Line Break-

"I think giving Toni rosy cheeks like the rest of the sister location is ok but I don't think it would look right on Tony though" said Adam as he looked down at the new designed face plates, that Mike had made. "It would make him too girly"

"I guess" said Mike as he looked down at the butler who was in shutdown mode with his sister as Mike had now moved on to making hardware upgrades. "But I think we should otherwise he'll really stand out from the others"

"But he's going to be the only guy one there anyway so does it matter if he stands out?"

"It's not just for that reason Adam. I also think if they had rosy cheeks like the sister animatronics have, they might be a little more accepting of having them join their group. Maybe if we made the cheek pads blue?" Mike picked up the male face plate and changed the bright red cheeks to two dark blue ones and slid them into place on Tony's skellington. Adam hated to admit it but the contrast of Tony's blue cheeks compared to Toni's red ones made them look all the more cute looking, even more so with their cat ears.

"I've downloaded everything I could find on butler's and have given Tony a british accent. He's now very down to earth and proper. While Toni is a typical bubbly friendly maid, cheerful unless upset, then she becomes quite sassy and spirited. While Tony will specializes in drinks and party planning, Toni here will in theory be able to bake cakes and loves to clean up"

"You said theory….can't you make her a good cook?"

Mike rolled his eyes "I can only give her the recipes and tell her to follow the instructions and just because she can do all that doesn't mean she can cook. Cooking take practice and time. That's why tomorrow night, you're going to take them with you to Freddy's and Chica can teach Toni about cooking. Are you around tomorrow?"

"Got lessons in the morning…? Why?"

"If you're available tomorrow afternoon, I thought I'd get a start on one of the other animatronics, despite being secure in those crates, I doubt that their in good condition"

"Yeah, sure, but is it a good idea? I mean the place is still being worked on"

"I know, but we've got four to deal with and if it takes two days just to upgrade these two, who are a lot younger than the ones we got locked up back there, so you can imaging how long it will take to upgrade them, could be anything up to a week just to do the first one. Besides…." Mike smiled brightly "I've been looking forward to this project for ages. I didn't want to admit it back then but I loved the designs for Funtime Freddy and Foxy, so I can't wait to work on them. Ballora is going to be a challenge since I don't know anything about ballerinas or ballet. I'm not sure what to make of Baby yet, I never really liked her design but from what I have ready she can do some impressive stuff, even make ice cream"

Adam tried not to smirk as Mike continued to rattle on about these new animatronics. It was like watching a kid explain their favourite thing and why it was so important. The way their eyes would light up and they would use their whole body as away of explaining things, smiling brightly. That was Mike right now, all animated and lively, he looked almost ten years younger like this, despite his long gray hair.

"You really are a good looking guy" said Adam before gasping when he realized he said that out loud. Mike had stopped and looked at Adam, his own face going bright red as he nervously laughed. "I meant your a really good guy, you know, I mean looking after the animatronics the way you do"

"I know what you mean Adam and...thank you" smiled Mike as he brushed a stray hair out of his eyes. "Why don't we call it tonight? It's been a long day and you've got a busy one tomorrow"

Adam nodded and grabbed his backpack, said goodnight, before rushing out of the door as fast as his feet could carry him. Why? Why did he say that? Mike's married! Ok he can't technically be married to an animatronic but he was good as married right? Plus he was his boss! How stupid could he be? And then there was the whole thing with Sooty! Damn it! He needed to get some sleep and hopefully be back in control of his own mouth in the morning.

Mike and Jeremy had came to pick him up from college the next day, Mike seemed to be acting extra polite and informing him that Tony and Toni would be ready for his evening shift at Freddy's. The drive to the sister location was uncomfortably silent as Adam kept sneaking glances at Mike and Jeremy was glancing at him and Mike and frowning deeply. Mike quickly got out of the car which Jeremy pulled outside of the building, Adam went to follow but Jeremy quickly grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Ok, what the hell is going on? I haven't seen Mike act like this in a long time and what happened after that was really not good! So start talking!"

"I was tired and I let something slip last night and made him embarrassed. Now he acting weird"

"What the hell did you say to him?" growled Jeremy, his grip on Adam's arm getting tight enough to bruise.

"I just said he was a good looking guy when I meant to say a good guy. It just came out! I didn't mean anything by it!"

Jeremy groans as he let Adam go "Fuck Kid! You really know don't know how to do things by half do you? Look! Mike is very sensitive about his looks and that is because of Dahl. I'm not going to go into details here, but let's just say that I hope Dahl is burning in hell for what he did to Mike. Now, let's get in there and help Mike, before he hurts himself"

The work the builders had done was quite impressive, all the walls and floors looked new, no cracks at all and were painted white instead of that in your face pink. Mike was already trying to break into one of the large crates with a crowbar. Adam could see the label on the side reading "Funtime Foxy".

"Mike you weakling! Get off of there and let a real man open it" said Jeremy as he snatched the crowbar from Mike's hand.

"Well let me know when a really one turns up" Mike snapped back sarcastically "But since you're offering I guess you'll do"

It took almost half an hour for Jeremy to finally get the lid off of the crate and then he and Adam together pulled Foxy out and placed her on her feet. She had a pink muzzle and the fount of her torso and hip joint were the same pink against her white fur. A red bow tie was around her neck which matched her red lipstick and cheeks. The inside of her ears and the tip of her tail was pink as well. She was taller then Mangle and Mangy but not as tall as the original Foxy.

"Lovely! Quite lovely" said Mike excitedly "Shall we boot her up and see what she can do?"

Mike reached behind the back of her neck and pressed a button. Soon the body begins to hum and shake as the white and pink fox slowly opened her gold eyes and flutters her long lashes before she stretches and yawns loudly.

"Crap! What time is it?" "she" groaned in a deep masculine voice that would sound better coming out of a new york taxi driver. "Hey kid, you got any smokes on you? I'm dying for a cigarette"

"Er...Mike?" said Jeremy as he pointed at Funtime Foxy but Mike didn't answer him, his jaw was too busy hanging.

"So this is the new place huh?" said Foxy as "she" looked around "What a dump! Hey, is my Freddy out yet? Tell me you're getting Freddy out next! Where is….ah there he is!"

The white and pink fox climbed onto the other crate and started to peek into the box though one of the holes. "Is my cute chubby wifey poo in there? Don't worry baby! Daddy's coming!"

Adam blinked hopelessly as he turned to Mike "I thought you said they were all girls?"

To Be Continued….

(please leave a review and what you would like to see in the next chapter!)


	16. Adam's problems

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

A/N: Ok peeps! You might need to do some rereading for this chapter, namely chapter 10, otherwise you're going to miss an important easter egg. Also I'm giving this chapter a shout out to a fan on archive of our own by the name "ME" since you love Mangy so much.

Chapter 16: Adam's problems.

Mike had been looking forward to working on the "Sister" animatronics for months. He had more or less memorised their blueprints and knew the changes he wanted to make. He had worked out their specialties that he was going to give each of them. He had done countless research on young girls, and what things they liked at parties, so that the "Sister Location" would be a hit. He was expecting the animatronics to be "unique" and have some odd quirks. He had been expecting Funtime Foxy to be similar in personality with Mangle, demure, ladylike and confident. He had thought that the animatronics would think of each other as sisters and have sisterly type bonds with each other. So when Funtime Foxy became activated, Mike's mind went into meltdown mode, as he watched and listened to the crass male voice coming out of the feminine looking fox animatronic. The white and pink fox lay over the other crate, still trying to peek in to it though any hole it could find.

"I thought you said they were all girls" said Adam in a disbelieving voice.

"That's what their blueprints said they were! That's what Dahl said they were" said Mike as he stepped towards the fox. "Excuse me...er..sorry I don't know your name…?"

"Huh? Oh it's just Fox" said Fox over his shoulder "So when are you getting my misses out?

"Um...we'll get her out in a little while. We wanted to work on you one at a time and get to know each of you…" said Mike who was starting to feel slightly peeved at talking to the tail instead of the head. "Would you mind coming down so we can talk?"

"Wow, I gotta say, you've got to be one of the politest repairmen I've ever come across" said Fox as he slid down off of the crate "Usually they just zap me with electric to get me to behave."

"What? You mean they went through with the shock system?" Mike snapped "Adam get my tools! Fox, would you mind showing me where the damn thing is"

Fox arched an eyebrow and seemed for a moment to scan Mike before nodding before reaching into his fur and pressed a button that released his chest plate. Mike stepped forward, reaching into his pocket for a pair of thin rimmed glasses as he started to look at Fox's wiring and shock collar.

"That son of a bitch! I told him not to do this! Shit! Even some of the wiring has melted" Mike muttered as Adam bought over his tools. "Get me a flat headed screwdriver Adam, size four please. Fox, do you want to power down for this, it's going to be uncomfortable and I don't want to hurt you"

"Do what ya gotta do Doc. Nothing can hurt more then that shock" said Fox as he braced himself. Mike nodded as he started to unscrew the collar, very careful as he did not want it going off or give off some bad feedback to the animatronic. Once unscrewed, Mike ripped it from Fox's body and threw it down to the ground before smiling up at the white and pink fox.

"Want to do the honours?"

"With fucking pleasure!" Fox snarled as he stamped on the collar repeatedly until it was in pieces. The animatronic panted as if he needed air as he glared down at the floor.

"Can't tell you how good that feels! Every fucking day and night!" Fox hissed as another voice came through the speaker in his chest. ""Let's see if Funtime Foxy is on her stage! Let's give her a shock to encourage her" Encourage this!" Fox howled as he raised his middle finger and shut his chest plates.

"No, wait, you still have some damage in there" said Mike but Fox just reached out and grabbed Mike's hand and gave it a hard shake.

"If you're going to be mine and Freddy's new repair guy, then we're in good hands, it's a pleasure to work with your Doc" said Fox with a bright smile, showing off his gleaming white teeth.

"Mike. I don't think he knows about the move…" said Jeremy as he patted Mike on the back.

"Yeah...I think you're right" said Mike "Fox, would you mind if we talk for a bit? I promise I'll get Freddy out for you but you seem to think you're still in Critter Country right?"

"Well duh! Where else would I be?" said Fox sarcastically before looking at Mike again and then at Jeremy and Adam. "Wait...you're not in uniforms…"

"Why don't we all sit at a table and talk this out?" said Mike pointing towards one of the other rooms where a small table and chairs had been set up for the workers for their lunch break. Fox followed in a wary manner as he slid into his seat, Adam and Jeremy sitting beside him while the Doc sat opposite him.

"So Fox, can you tell me the last thing you remember, when you were last activated?"

"Er, last thing...last thing...er..right…" Fox rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey, how about we introduce ourselves first" said Adam with a large smile "I'm Adam Edge, I'm the youngest guard in the group, also still a bit of a newbie I guess. Please to meet ya!"

Fox nodded with a slight knowing smirk, as if he knew something Adam didn't, which made Adam want to punch Fox in the muzzle. Jeremy sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a large looking stun gun and placed it on the table, giving Fox a firm stare.

"I'm Jeremy, I've been with the company the longest and I'm the senior guard of the group as well. My job is to protect you, your friends and mine, and this place. And the main thing we **all** protect...is **him"** pointing to a slightly blushing Mike, who just shook his head.

"Ignore that last part Fox, Jeremy is just over protective though he is right that we all keep an eye out for one another, whether your an animatronic or human, we work as one team here"

Fox whistled and smiled "Well this place has certainly picked itself up since I was last out. You guys were treating us like tools"

"Ah! Fox, I don't think you understand...you no longer belong to Critter County, you've been sold..." said Mike.

Fox's jaw dropped, his golden optics widened as he looked at each of them before slowly smiling and raising his paws up in the air "Halle-fucking-ujah! Damn I really need a ciggy after that news! So who do we belong too now anyway…"

"Well you're going to be part of the Fazbear company so technically…" Mike started but stopped at Fox leapt out of his seat in excitement, his golden optics glowing brightly.

"You mean the Freddy Fazbear pizzeria right? The company that's been giving my old owners so much grief?" Fox suddenly leant heavily on the table and looked intensely at the three guards. "Does this mean I get to work on by the Schmidt?"

Adam looked confused, Mike was blushing brightly, while Jeremy was smirking " _ **The**_ Schmidt huh? How do you know about him?"

"He's practically a legend amongst us animatronics and the staff at Critter County. It's said that a ride that was built for halloween was doomed to be scraped from the start due to the animatronics being too dangerous even for their own creators. So the owner called this man called Schmidt to deal with them. It's said he locked himself in there for three days straight and when he was done, not only had he completely reprogrammed them, he made them better, people would swear that they were actually alive, so much so that these animatronics became the biggest money bringer of that year. But of course, Critter County being the short sighted arseholes that their are, decided to put those animatronics in storage for the christmas season, but little did they know that Schmidt has given the leader of the animatronics a special command. A command that made they bust out of their warehouse and walk miles to find him. Rumors have it that Schmidt gave them their own place to rule over like Freddy Fazbear pizzaria. Since then Critter County has done everything it could to imitate his work, myself and the others are supposed to be the closest that they ever got" said Fox with some pride as he rubbed his finger joints against his chest. Mike hid his face into his hands and groaned loudly as Jeremy sniggered.

"You hear that Mike. Your a legand"

"Go ask Chica to stuff you in a Freddy's suit" Mike grumbled as he turned to Fox "My name is Mike Schmidt and I'm sorry to say that story is very off the mark. Though it is true that I repaired the nightmare animatronics and did give Big Daddy that command and got them their own place, but that is as far as it goes. As for you and your friends, I have bought you here to build my own "Sister Location", though...it seems I'm going to have to rethink it…"

"Why?" Fox asked sharply "Is there something wrong with me? Something you don't like?"

"Not at all" said Mike with a slight wave of his hand "You say Freddy and yourself are both guys right? I was told that all the animatronics for the sister location were girls. Girl animatronics for girl parties. You understand?"

"Oh that!" smiled Fox as he relaxed again "No problem. Its part of our design to imitate people. I just happen to prefer to imitate one of the techs at our old building. My actual voice is this." He coughed into his servo and then smiled sweetly as a soft smoky feminine voice came out of the speaker in time with him moving his jaw. "Hello everyone, I'm funtime Foxy and we're going to have so much fun today, come play with me"

Adam shivered "Damn that's creepy! And I didn't mean that in a bad way but...after hearing your voice..."

"All of us can mimic voices, I just happened to like this one the most, so I made it my own" smiled Fox back to his male voice."Suits me don't ya think?"

"Alot better then that other one!" said Adam as he looked at Mike, who seemed to be concerned and rather pale.

"I don't like the idea of you guys mimicking voices. That could led to a lot of trouble" said Mike softly.

"I don't like it either. Its also a security risk. We can't have that happening again" said Jeremy firmly as he patted Mike on the back. "I say let them keep one voice for themselves and one girly voice. I think that would be best"

Adam frowned and looked at Fox who seemed just as puzzled as he did. What had happened that had involved mimicking voices that caused it to be a security issue?

"Yes...that might be for the best but let's put that aside for now until they're all up and can discuss it as a group, it's not right for me to make such a discussion on their behalf"

"Why not?" Fox asked in some surprise "Your our owner now, you can do what you want with us, change us as much as you want, you know whatever"

Mike glared and became red faced as he slammed his can down hard on the table. "I maybe your owner but I'm not a monster! You are your own animatronic, with your own dislikes and feelings, your own pump and mind. I would never do anything to change that!"

An embarrassing silence came over the room as Mike panted a little for breath, his cheeks now glowing red from his outburst, while Jeremy and Adam looked at Fox who was rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment as well. Fox didn't know what to think. He had always been told what to do by humans and if he didn't obey he would get painfully zapped. Now he was here with his new owner, who not only removes the shock collar but promises not to harm him or do anything to him if he, Fox, didn't want him to. He couldn't wrap his processor around it. He looked at Mike and coughed again into his servo.

"So...what do you want me to do around this place anyway? I mean it's not looking like any restaurant or play area that I've ever been in Doc"

"We're in the middle of building. What I wanted to do is get you all activated so you could all have your own input on the design of the place as well as your own party rooms" explained Mike "I would like you too continue working with children but if you're not comfortable with that…."

"Hey! I never said I didn't like kids!" Fox said gruffly "I just don't like the sticky ones and the ones that throw things"

"As I said we have very strict rules here, some even the kids have to follow, the one about treating you guys with respect" said Jeremy "I catch anyone throwing anything at you, they get thrown out, no questions asked"

Fox smiled before a look of panic set in to his face plates "I'm starting to really like you Jer. Wait. You said when you activate all of US right? Which "us" are you talking about?"

Mike frowned as he quickly recalled the names of the others animatronics "Well you, Funtime Freddy, Ballora and Baby"

Suddenly Mike was yanked forward until his face was pressed against Fox's. Jeremy jumping up and grabbing the stun gun and powering it up quickly but Mike held out his hand to stop him. Fox's optic's were glowing gold and his voice box cracked slightly with fear.

"Which "Baby"? There's more than one!" Fox hissed, his servo trembling.

"I don't know...I wasn't aware there was more than one and I won't know until I open her box"

"Then let me save you the trouble Doc and tell you not to even bother with her" said Fox letting Mike go and sighing with some relief.

"Why? Is there a problem?" Mike asked as he straightened his clothes.

"Lets just say it doesn't matter which one of them you have in that box. Green eye Baby or Blue eye Baby, all you need to know is that Baby is a Bitch!"

-Line Break-

After a long day with working with Mike to repair Fox and the animatronic moaning about Mike's now in forced "No Smoking" rule, Adam was happy to go to bed for a few hours. He curled happily against his pillow and sighed. He wasn't looking forward to tonight. He had to take the siblings over to Freddy's tonight as well as meet up with Sooty. He could only pray that Mike had reprogrammed the siblings so they wouldn't call him master anymore because he didn't want to have to lie to Sooty as he had Mangy. Adam yawned as someone rubbed his shoulder gently.

"Master Adam, it's time to wake up" a soft voice whispered in his ear as someone pulled down his covers.

"Toni, please get Master Adam's uniform while I wake him up" came another voice.

"I wanted to wake him up" the soft voice whined "but he looks so cute when he's asleep"

"Mister Mike told us to arouse Master Adam in time for work and if we do not hurry up he will be late"

Adam blinked his eyes opened as sleep tried to drag him back under as he stared at Toni and Tony standing over him both smiling happily down at him.

"Good evening Master!" they both chimed together. Adam leapt into the air before grabbing the covers and pulling them around his body, looking wildly at the two animatronics.

"How in the name of god did the two of you get in here!" he hissed as loudly as he could, knowing the rest of his family were asleep.

"Mister Mike ordered us to retrieve you and accompany you to work" said Tony as he tugged back the covers. "You must get dressed now master otherwise you'll be late"

Toni ran to his dresser and started to pull out his clothes "Here's your uniform. Oh dear, it needs ironing, if you will give me a few minutes I will…"

"NO! No...thank you. It's fine!" said Adam as he quickly climbed out of his bed and took his clothes off of her. "Will you two please wait outside while I get dressed please?"

"Yes Master Adam" the siblings said in unison as they bowed and quickly left his room. Once his door was shut, Adam rose his clothes to his face and allowed them to muffle his scream. How could Mike do this to him? Why give them the spare key to his apartment just to wake him up? His alarm was going to go off in five minutes from now and he would still have enough time to get to the pizzeria. He wandered over to his desk where Cherry was asleep. She had been in a huff with him about being left behind on the trip to Critter Country but she was still willing to help out with his homework and such so he hadn't fallen so far behind.

"Cherry….Cherry wake up" he shook her softly. The cupcake slowly opened it optics and bounced tiredly on the spot.

"Adam, you're awake before your alarm…? Couldn't sleep?" she whispered not wanting to wake Adam's siblings up.

"Nah, just got an unexpected wake up call, really unexpected" Adam muttered "Anyway, I'm off to Freddy's and I think you better stay here"

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to be to busy tonight to do anything. I've got to help train the siblings tonight remember"

"I could help…."

"More like recorded and bring it up to embarrass me. Don't think I don't know who sent that video of me asleep in class to Mark"

"But you looked so funny with your mouth opened like that. Please can I come with you?"

"No. Besides, I want you to be awake or at least on standby incase of Net, he may not know where Mike lives and such but incase he does sneak in here by mistake…."

"Again? It's been weeks and you said so yourself that the puppet doesn't know where Mike lives…."

"Yeah but I don't want to take any chances ok? So can you please stand guard?"

"Ok...better move me to the living room or main hall so I can cover most of the flat" said Cherry moodily.

"Right, let me just get dressed first and then we'll get moving"

Adam quickly dressed for work and placed Cherry where she wanted to be. He ignored her pointed look at the siblings as he quickly ushered them out of his apartment. He tried to complain when Tony took his backpack off of him and carried it in his left servo while his right one took Adam's left hand while Toni took his right. Adam just prayed that no one saw them walking down the street hand in hand because he would have no way of explaining it. At least the siblings seemed happy right? Toni's light brown hair was loose down her back, her maid outfit was cut off of the shoulders and went down to her knees with white lace and apron with white stockings and black shoes. Tony's black hair rested softly against his face, he was in a full butler get up with a waistcoat and pocket watch.

"Er Tony...um...are you ok? I mean with your new faceplate? With the cheeks I mean" Adam asked looking at the blue cheeks on either side of Tony's mouth. Tony blinking his brown optics and smiled softly, squeezing Adam's hand.

"I'm to understand that the new establishment all the animatronics have cheeks like this so I'm happy to wear them also. Besides...Mister Mike informed me that you chose the colour for me….It made me very happy"

Adam tried to swallow down the heat that was threatening to burn his own cheeks red when he felt a slight tug from his other hand and looked over at Toni who was smiling shyly up at him.

"I'm looking forward to my cooking lessons with Ms Chica, I'm hoping I can make something really nice….would you mind testing it for me?"

"Sure. I'm looking forward to it. OH! Hey, we're here, so you can let go of my hands now" said Adam as he quickly shook them off as they started to walk across the car park. "Now listen, these guys have been around for years, I mean Freddy is almost in his forties I think so they have a lot of experience and are protective of their home. So be polite and don't cause any trouble ok?"

"Yes Master Adam" the Siblings said in unison, their hands resting over their pumps.

"Oh and one more thing!" said Adam his eyebrow twitching "No more of this "Master" thing ok? It's just Adam ok?"

Toni looked like she was about to full panic as she leapt on to Adam and hugged him tightly "But you're our master! You saved us! Please don't abandon us, we beg you" she wailed, oil leaking from her honey optics.

"Toni! Control yourself!" Tony scowled as he tried to pull his sister away "That's not what master was on about! He simply doesn't wish us to refer to him as "Master" in front of the other animatronics"

"But why?" Toni asked looking at her brother as she pushed Adam's face into her small chest.

"Isn't it obvious dear sister? He doesn't want the other animatronics to be jealous of us having him for our master" Tony explained calmly as he stepped forward and pulled Adam away from her and quickly straightened his clothes. "He simply wishes us to make a good impression"

"Yeah….yeah...that's exactly what I meant" Adam muttered as he leaned heavily on the front doors of Freddy's, only for them to swing inwards and have him fall straight on his arse. Adam groaned as he rubbed the back of his head and looked up to see Freddy staring down at him.

"Your late kid but I'm guessing it's because of the newbies?"

"Something like that Freddy" said Adam as Toni and Tony both grabbed him under his arms and hoisted him back to his feet. He turned around and saw Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, Sooty and Shadow were already standing by the door to greet them. "Er...hi guys. So...um...this in Tony and Toni! They're going to be working at the sister location but Mike wants them to met all of you and get a bit of experience. Toni and Tony, this is the famous Freddy Fazbear, he's been running these pizzeria for years with Bonnie and Chica there. The purple bear is called Sooty he's Freddy's son and Shadow is Bonnie's and Mike's kid"

"A pleasure to met you all. We look forward to working with you" said Tony as he and his sister bowed.

"I'm looking forward to learning how to cook with you Ms Chica" smiled Toni as she reached out her hand to the yellow chicken, who smiled back and shook it.

"So am I Toni. Mike told me what he wanted me to try and teach you. Do you want to get started now or would you like to look around first?" Chica asked "It might give you an idea of what Mike is planning for your place"

Adam smiled as he watched Toni talk to Chica and saw that Freddy was having a deep conversation with Tony, the butler was nodding his head and listening intently. They didn't really need him now and he did have a job to do, so he reached down and picked up his bag where Tony had left it and was about to make his way to the new security room when Sooty grabbed his arm.

"Are you not going to talk to me Adam?" he asked his voice guff and low. Adam shook him off and glared up at him.

"I was about to go and do my job, you know that thing I'm actually paid to do, if you want to come with me and talk, that's fine"

"Adam" said Shadow as he stepped up towards him and rested a servo on his shoulder. "Me and Sooty would both like to talk to you"

"Fine, lets…."

Adam suddenly found himself being pulled backwards sharply as Shadow's servo was slapped away as the maid and butler foamed a wall between him and Sooty and Shadow.

"I'm sorry for interrupting so abruptly like that but Adam does need to go to the security room now. He has his job to perform and I'm sure you have work of your own to get on with" said Tony with a smile.

"And if you can keep your servos to yourselves and stop acting like animals in heat around him would be lovely as well" said Toni with an even wider smile.

The pizzeria went quite as sweat dripped down Adam's back as he swore he saw sparks fly between the siblings and the two younger members of the fazbear gang.

Bonnie chuckled as he patted Adam on the back. "Aren't you mister popular"

"Not helping Bonnie!" Adam hissed.

"Enough!" snapped Freddy with a slight glare "Toni, please follow Chica to the kitchen, so you can begin your lessons, Tony, you're with me and I'll show you the paperwork that you will need to know. Cub! You're still under kitchen detail, so do as Chica tells you, while you Shadow, help your papa clean the arcade games"

Shadow grimace and pulled a face before Bonnie smacked him over the head and started to drag him by the scruff of his neck towards the arcade. Chica took Toni's servo and headed towards the kitchen while Freddy took the other Tony towards the manager's office to look over the books and ordering foams. Adam glanced at Sooty, feeling his cheeks burning as he rubbed the back of his head as he slowly started to walk towards the security room, the purple bear walking beside him.

"So….you and Shadow get to talk while I was away?" Adam asked, not liking the silence or the fact that Sooty was basically following him.

"We talked. Shouted really. It wasn't really nice" said Sooty with a sad sigh "But we have cleared the air. He says he is no longer interested in me nor do I have any romantic feelings for him. He will always be my cubhood crush though"

Adam gave Sooty a genuine smile as he stepped into the new security room. The monitors had been upgraded to slimmer models with colour, all connected to an Ipad, which would allow him to switch between cameras but also record and zoom in. Next to the Ipad was the old wire fan, that was badly dented from Net's escape, but Mike clearly didn't wish to get rid of it. Near the back of the room were a couple of boxes labeled for the sister location. Adam guessed it was because the new place had more storage room then Freddy's.

"So what have you been up to other than ensnaring two more animatronics in to your future harem?" said Sooty as he leaned against the doorway.

Adam groaned as he covered his face with his hand "It's not like that Sooty! I saved the siblings from being scrapped and their….just really grateful and have an odd way of showing it. Besides I don't think Mike has even given them those "upgrades" anyway. Besides I'm not interested in having a harem"

"Even if we're interested in have one with you?"

Adam froze for a moment before turning to Sooty who was looking at him, his blue optics seemed to brightened in the dark room.

"Shadow, Mangy and even Plush have said they would like a chance with you…."

"I'm not interested…."

"Really? You and Mangy shared a kiss, you've seen Shadow's cock and Plush…"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I want to have sex with them…."

Sooty stepped into the room and cupped Adam's face making him look at him. "Nothing would make me happier than to make you my own but I know those three would not be happy with that at least until you say it to their faces or at least give them a chance to prove themselves"

"Woah! Wait a second! What are you saying? I should go on a date with each of them and then decided whether or not I want to continue have a exclusive relationship with you or go out with all of you?"

"Yeah, Mike did it before he got married to Bonnie, he even said it was some of the best sex he ever had, at least when Bonnie's not around to hear him"

Adam sat down on the large office chair without looking at Sooty "I'll think about it"

" **What are you doing here cub?"**

Sooty and Adam jumped as Goldie stepped into the new security room, his fur looking like it hadn't been washed in days.

"Papa, you've been in the vents again, you know….wait...you know who I am?" Sooty blinked.

Goldie snorted and straightened Sooty's black bow tie. **"Of course I know who you are, your my cub, my little troublemaker Sooty. And I don't want you to get into anymore trouble so you better get on with your chores before mama bear finds out you're flirting with the new guard"**

Sooty couldn't say anything. His processor was too busy whirling to allow him to send the words for him to speak. He nodded, black oil threatening to escape his optics as he kissed his papa bear on the cheek and started to make his way to the kitchen, happy for the first time in ages that his papa knew who he was. Adam smiled at Goldie as he pulled up another chair and sat next to him.

" **I don't think we've ever met when I've been in my right processor, but your name is Adam right? Freddy has said some good things about you"** said Goldie holding out his servo.

"Yes sir. It's nice to met you" said Adam taking it and giving it a firm shake. "I'm surprised to see you up and about"

" **Have to move about now and again otherwise my joints will seize up and that would be extremely painful for a bear my age. Besides there is only so much porn you can read before it gets boring"**

Adam snorted with laughter, having heard the many exaggerated stories of Goldie's porn collection and there was something he had to know. "Is it true that you had a box of sex toys delivered to the store and it caused our manager to faint?"

Goldie chuckled **"Serves them right for opening it on the shop floor and they had the nerve to send it all back! I never even got to try them"**

Adam and Goldie shared a laugh and sat comfortable in silence as Adam flicked through the monitors, watching Freddy going over the books with Tony, Toni making a mess in the kitchen with a worried looking Chica with Sooty laughing while Bonnie and Shadow were in the arcade. The cameras outside only showed the odd movements of a wild fox or rat but other then that it was peaceful.

" **Adam, can I ask you something?"**

"Sure Goldie"

" **Has Mike started the new place yet? Has he got Funtime Freddy?"** Goldie asked earnestly, leaning a little closer to him.

"Well yeah, the building is going through all the needed renovations and while he's got Funtime Freddy, Mike hasn't gotten to work on…"

" **Oh I understand he's been busy but it's good that Funtime Freddy is here, Freddy has wanted a daughter for a long time and it will be nice to have someone to look after when I'm gone..."**

Adam looked at Goldie, his heart skipping a few beats as the tatty looking bear sighed and used his servo to rub Adam's head.

" **...and Sooty has you. So I'm not too worried about going"**

"Goldie...I don't mean to sound rude or anything but why not get fixed or upgraded or whatever it is you need? I'm sure Mike can do it and wouldn't you want to meet Funtime Freddy?"

Goldie gave a warm chuckle **"Oh, I'm not going just yet. Still have a few miles left in the old processor, I'll get to see my daughter before it burns out, don't you worry about that. As for being fixed...kid...I'm over sixty years old and that is really old for any machine. I've seen you humans go through a lot of changes, I mean flower power, seriously. And don't get me started on the punk look and the moms coming in here looking like they're meant to be on a football pitch!"** Goldie chuckled for a while and then sighed sadly. **"I've seen and done a lot of bad things too. I've seen the brutal murder of children. I've even committed murder, have harmed the people I care about and lost my best friend twice. I've seen...the broken body of my oldest son Fred and held my creator as he died. I've seen many changes to this place too and many changes to the animatronics I worked with over the years and I can no longer keep up. I'm tired Adam, truly tired and when it came to being upgraded I simply didn't wish to be. And Mike respects my wishes. Do you understand now? I want to go"**

Adam nodded, he didn't know Goldie very well, but his eyes stung with tears all the same.

"Goldie?"

The large tatty gold bear turned around to the door to see Freddy standing there, his arms crossed as he shook his head.

" **Hey Honey Pot, I wasn't bullying the new kid, I promise"**

"Like I'd believe that for a single moment. Anyway, your documentary is on in five minutes, I'd thought I'd join you since Tony is a fast learner and is practicing making out orders as we speak"

" **Great! Just the two of us!"** smiled Goldie as he got to his feet and took Freddy's servo in his **"Maybe I can have a "honey" snack later as well?"**

Freddy smacked him on the shoulder but smiled "Maybe later"

" **You heard him kid! So no peeking in the...the….you know what room I'm on about. Otherwise I'll stuff you in a suit!"** smirked Goldie as he started to pull Freddy away. Adam shivered at the image that popped into his brain and wished he could be like an animatronic and delete it from his memory. The hours passed uneventfully, which Adam was grateful for, Toni seemed to have gotten the hang of cupcakes….after the fourth attempt and Tony had sesscully filled in the nesscary order forms for Freddy's orders. He was just filling his own evening report for Jeremy to read when he noticed Tony had left the office.

"Shit...where is he?" he muttered as he quickly flipped through the monitors when he found him and Toni both standing off against Shadow and Sooty on the main floor. He turned the monitor's volume up and glared at the screen.

"It's quite clear that our master was put out by you" said Tony as he brushed down his coat as if it was more important than the animatronics he was talking too.

"You seem to speak a lot for a person you've have only known for a few days" smirked Shadow "And that's only because he felt sorry for you"

"There is also the matter of whether or not you're fully capable of looking after children and pleasing Adam….like we can" smiled Sooty as he pressed his servo against his pelvis section. "Have you received all the necessary upgrades?"

Tony frowned and glanced at his sister who looked just as confused "We received all the necessary upgrades…"

"Yes but did you receive this one?" Shadow asked as he unclicked the panel that kept his cock hidden away, Sooty doing the same as the siblings watched with their cheek pads glowing brightly in the dark. Adam thumped his head against the monitor twice. He didn't want the "Tonys" to know about that! Damn it! It was bad enough that they wanted to simply serve him! God knows what their going to be like now!

"What...what are those?" Toni asked peering closer at the long appendages that swung between Shadow's and Sooty's legs before looking at her brother and whispering "Are you sure you don't have one?"

"I'm quite sure sister. Just as I'm sure that their making it up as I can not see how those...things are meant to please anybody let alone our master Adam" snorted Tony as he folded his arms across his chest. Sooty smirked as he pulled his cock back into his pelvis and walked up to Tony and leaned in close.

"Let me tell you a little secret Tony. Adam likes them large, he likes to be stuffed full and looking at your frame….you're not going to be packing much"

Tony glared at Sooty, his body trembling as he clenched his servos as Sooty back off looking smug while Shadow came up to Toni and looked at what she was holding.

"What on earth is that?" he asked her, his muzzle sniffing in disgust.

"It's a cupcake, I made it myself, I'm going to give it to Adam" said Toni proudly as she held it up for them to see it better. Even from the monitor Adam could tell it was burnt and the icing was really bad.

"What are you trying to do? Poison him?" Shadow laughed "We wouldn't even think about selling that in our store"

Toni's shoulder slumped as Sooty playfully punched Shadow on the shoulder "To be fair, that really is her best, her first six attempts didn't even look like cupcakes"

Adam growled in his throat and switched the monitor off as he snatched up his bag and stomped down the hall. Why were Sooty and Shadow being so fucking petty? Seriously! How was Tony supposed to know what a cock was? And poor Toni! She had never been in a kitchen before like Mike said, she just needed to practice, a lot of practice. As he got closer to the main floor, he could hear Freddy's deep voice echoing down the hall.

"...You two have no room to talk. Between the two of you, the kitchen was practically burnt down if I recall on your first time making cupcakes. And need I bring up the time you almost flooded the shop floor because you wanted to freeze it over like in that "Tom and Jerry" cartoon?"

Adam got to the main floor in time to see Sooty and Shadow blushing and looking sheepish while Freddy stood in front of them looking slightly miffed while the siblings watched with slight amusement. Freddy smacked Sooty's and Shadow's noses making them both beep.

"Honestly! You're both grown animatronics now or should I speak to Mike about putting you back into your cub bodies until you behave?"

"No dad" "No Uncle Freddy"

Adam didn't even bother to hide his laughter, making the bear and bunny blush even harder, as he walked over to the siblings.

"Can't wait to tell Mangy about this. Do you need me to pass any messages on to the captain Freddy?"

"No thank you Adam. Just give Mike my best won't you and tell him he might need to dig out the cubs old bodies….just in case" smiled Freddy, as the horror sank in to Sooty and Shadow.

"Will do. Say Toni...don't you have something for me?"

"Um….no?" said Toni as she quickly hid the cupcake behind her back.

"But I was looking forward to eating it. Please Toni?" Adam tried to imitate Mike's reassuring smile but he could tell it was coming off fake. Toni looked pleadingly up at her brother, but he shook his head, so with a small sigh she offered Adam her cupcake. It was burnt, you could smell it, if the crisp black coat wasn't enough to tell you. The icing was limegreen and smeared this way and that rather than stylishly placed on top. It was a mess. Adam could feel Freddy, Shadow and Sooty watching him as he took the cupcake.

"Your icing might need a little improving but it doesn't look to bad" he lied as he took a large bite and hummed. "Actually this is quite good. Only the outside is a bit burnt, the rest is fine and it's really tasty. Well Done Toni"

The maid beamed as she rushed over to Adam and hugged him tightly, her brother giving a small round of applause with Freddy while Shadow and Sooty glared. The walk back was quiet but Adam was still embarrassed by the fact the siblings insisted on holding his hands on the way back. While Toni was happy and had a habit of leaning in towards Adam, Tony was straight and stared ahead while holding on to Adam's hand tightly, it made Adam a bit concerned. He politely knocked on Mike's apartment door and waited for the older man to answer. Mike opened the door, in a pair of sweatpants hanging on his hips and not much else, his silver hair flowing down his back.

"Er...hi Mike" said Adam, feeling his cheeks going red.

"Hey guys, how did….." said Mike as he opened the door to let them in.

"Master Mike! I must have serious words with you!" said Tony as he stormed into Mike's apartment. Mike blinked and allowed the siblings to come in before he frowned and looked back at Adam who was cringing.

"What happened?" Mike asked "Or do I not want to know?"

"Let's say that Tony wants a very specific upgrade thanks to your son and Sooty"

"Oh for fuck….I don't have enough coffee in me for this conversion" Mike muttered as he shut the door.

-Line Break-

Mark dropped Adam off with plenty of time for him to get into the cove and set up the security cameras before the midnight bell rang out, waking the animatronics from their sleep. Mike had told him not to mention Fox at all to Foxy and Mark had been going on about how Foxy was bragging to everyone about soon having a daughter.

"He thinks she's going to be all sweetness and shy like" said Mark barely containing his laughter "So I'm begging you Adam, don't say anything about Fox. Because I want to be there when Mike tells Foxy that his "Daughter" is actually a chain smoking dude with the ability to out cuss a sailor."

Adam had agreed with Mark on that, as he could only imagine what Foxy's face was going to be like, but on also having Mike be the one to tell him as Mike would be the only one to get out alive. Adam watched Foxy nervously on the monitors, chatting to Mangle, Blu and the twins. He'd was going to have to be careful and be deliberately out on toilet break when Foxy came to visit him.

"Ahoy there Adam"

Adam screamed as he leapt out of his seat before spinning around on his foot to glare at Mangy, who looked completely puzzled. Adam let out a groan as he clutched his chest.

"Damn it Mangy! You gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry about that Adam, but the captain has asked me to get ye," Mangy snorted "Wants to know all about his little angel"

Adam's mind conjured an image of Fox smoking a cigarette and shook his head "I'm so not going to tell him"

"Huh?"

"Look Mangy, about your sister, Mike is kinda…..you see the thing is…"

"You're not allowed to talk about it, Mike wants it all to be one big surprise, is that it?"

"Not as big as the one he got when he woke your sister up but yeah kind of" said Adam as he sat back down. Mangy could tell Adam was lying but the way he was avoiding eye contact but he had more pressing matters to discuss with him. He brushed down his fur with his servos and took a quick sniff of it, hoping the smell of day old pizzas wasn't too off putting, as he came closer to Adam and placed his servo on his shoulder.

"Adam, did Sooty speak to ya last night...about...you know…" Mangy's pump was pounding in his chest so hard, that he was sure Adam could see it pumping away underneath his fur. Adam's face lit up like a lamp as he ran his hand through his black locks and bit his lip.

"Yeah….he said you guys talked...and that I should try and date all of you before deciding whether or not before I decide to be with one of you only.

"And? What ye say mate?" Mangy smiled as his tail wagged excitedly.

"I said I would think about it"

Mangy froze for a moment as both his ears and tail drooped "Oh...I see. It's your choice of course mate…"

"Mangy. Humans...we tend to like one person at a time…."

"That's not what they show in them soap operas"

"In REAL life...we tend to like one person at a time…"

"What about those places in europe? There be many a story of kings and powerful men having many wives and such"

"I'm not going to win this argument am I?" Adam sighed as he leaned back heavily on the chair as he swirled it around to look at Mangy. Mangy was wearing a black bandana, matching his black raggy pants, with his white shirt undone showing off his powerful furry chest. Although not as tall as Sooty, Mangy was still a good foot or two taller than Adam, with a pair of beautiful golden optics and a long fluffy tail. While Sooty has the whole dark mysteries sexy thing going for him, Mangy was light and dashing and could easily fall into seductive but Adam couldn't help but think of him as cute. Mangy reached out and pulled Adam up from the chair and held on to his hands tightly.

"Can't ya give me a chance mate? I promise ye won't regret it and there be no real hard feelings if ya don't chose me" said Mangy as he leaned down and softly kissed Adam's cheek.

"Mangy…." Adam moaned as he looked up at the red fox and felt his heart skip a beat. Mangy was good looking, his fur was longer than Sooty's and was even softer to the touch, his servos claws pinching into his hip. A shadow passed over the screens and Adam quickly broke away from Mangy to glare at them.

"SHIT! Your dad's coming! He's almost here!" Adam panicked as looking around the room for somewhere to hide. "He's going to ask about Fox, I know it, I need a distraction….er…"

Adam grabbed Mangy by the servo and yanked him into the office seat which groaned under the animatronics weight.

"Adam what are ya do...ing?" Mangy asked as Adam climbed into his lap, placed his hands on either side of his muzzle and pressed his lips against him. His processor slowed down to a halt as his pump began to gain speed, sending all his fluids down to his pelvis section were his cock pressed like a batteram against it. He wrapped his servos around Adam's waist and back and pulled him closer to his chest plate, deepening and controlling the kiss as Foxy appeared in the doorway.

"Adam lad, you've been to the new place, perhaps you'll be telling me about it as Mike be...OH"

Foxy lifted up his eye patch, just to make sure his other optic wasn't playing tricks on him, as he watched his son push his long tongue in to Adam's mouth and one of his servos disappeared under his work shirt. The boy moaned and grinded himself against Mangy's pelvis section, causing the younger fox to growl to escape his voice box. Foxy smiled as he lowered his eye patch and carefully walked back down the hall. He could always talk to the boy in the morning before he left and remind him of his warning. Adam opened his eyes as he heard Foxy's retreating footsteps and pulled back panting for breath, slightly alarmed by the length of Mangy's tongue.

"Um...sorry about that...kinda panicked. The Captain can really lay on the pressure and I didn't want to be the one to spill the beans"

Mangy seemed daze for a moment before shaking his head and rubbing his ear, as if he was trying to wind his processor back up "Yeah, he's been after some information about the new place and my sister animatronic...but no one is saying anything. Then today, while he was asking Mark about her, Mark just burst out laughing for no reason and kept trying not to laugh all day for some reason, all the captain asked was how his sweet little girl was doing"

Adam laughed "Trust me Mangy at the moment "His sweet little girl" needs a lot of work"

Mangy and Adam continued to laugh until they couldn't breath and Adam rested his forehead on Mangy's looking down into his gold optics. Mangy shifted his pelvis up, pressing against Adam, feeling Adam's own cock pressing against him, his processor demanding that he release the panel that held his dick back.

"Adam...please...I need….would you?"

"Do you have anything?"

Mangy's jaw dropped and slapped his forehead muttering "Knew I forgot something"

Adam chuckled and then hissed as he adjusted himself "Damn my pants are too tight"

"Let me help you with that" said Mangy as his servos slid over Adam's hips and bought them to Adam's flies and button, undoing both, sliding both trousers and pants down as Adam's cock sprung upwards. Mangy said nothing as he wrapped his servo around it, wondering if he was being too hard on it, as he had never touched a human like this before and didn't have the knowledge or memory to base his touch upon. It felt so soft in his servo, so smooth, he feared if he gripped it to tightly, he might damage it. Adam reached down, petting his chest, enjoying the feeling Mangy fur, it was long and slightly stiff. His fingers slid in between his chest and pelvis plates. He could feel the electric buzzing slightly against his fingers (the same feeling you get when you lick a square battey, (not that I'm saying you should, in fact don't!) and pulled on a wire, causing Mangy to buck beneath him.

"ADAM! Don't do that!" Mangy panted as he gripped the arms of the chair."I almost released inside of myself"

"Oh we don't want that. Especially since I haven't seen your cock yet"

Mangy felt his systems heated up "Are you sure you want to see it? I mean…"

"Mangy, I've seen Sooty's and Shadow's, I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle"

Click! Mangy cock came out from its panel as it slid up next to Adam's, it was almost double in size and bright red, it was thick but not as thick as Sooty's. The head of Mangy's penis was wet, the small slit was sticky as it glistened in the dim light as Adam leaned down and ran his tongue over it. Mangy whimpered as he reached out and wrapped Adam's cock and his own in his servo. Adam wrapped his arms around Mangy's neck as he bucked against Mangy's cock and servo. Mangy used his free servo to pull Adam's head back down as his pushed his muzzle and tongue to Adam's mouth. Adam moaned and leaned against Mangy, allowing the fox to take over, as Mangy devoured his mouth, leaving his lips bruised. They bucked and twisted against each other, Mangy's claws leaving marks on Adam's skin, while Adam pulled and yanked at the animatronic's fur. Mangy was worried when he saw all the flashing lights inside of his mind. His father had pulled him aside recently and reminded him of what would happen to his systems during sex, which had been just as embarrassing when he first had the talk with him, which was stored in his memory bank. He growled and hissed Adam's name as he pulled the human closer to him, trying hard not to rip his clothes as he tried to undress him, wanting to feel as much as Adam's skin as possible.

"Mangy...I'm close…" Adam panted as his cock wept in Mangy's servo, feeling the fox's pre cum dripping over his. Mangy shook his head as he squeezed their cocks tightly.

"Not yet! Not yet!" he cried as he watched his warning systems, he wasn't quite in the red yet, he had to be in the red to release. Adam leaned down and pressed a kiss against his muzzle and nose, then trailed kisses down his neck, sending shivers and sparkes though his body. So close! So very close! Adam then did something he wasn't inspecting, he bite down hard on his neck. THERE! That burning sensation! RED! GLOWING RED! He picked Adam up and slammed him down on the desk and rutted against him hard. He would cover him in his scent, his fluids. He would be his and his alone! So much heat! Adam bucking against him, moaning and crying his name. It was so hot! TOO HOT! Mangy let out a roar as his fluids shoot from his cock, squirting up Adam's body, soaking him, claiming him. Adam's body trembled beneath him as he released as well, thick white cum covered his servo as he raised it up to his muzzle and licked it clean, enjoying the taste. He looked down at Adam again and found that the young man had passed out on the desk. He reached into the desk and pulled out some tissues to clean up his mess and kissed Adam's forehead.

"Next time, I'll make sure I'm ready for you, I promise"

-Line Break-

Mark and Adam carried the large boxes into the large building, ignoring the looks they were getting from the workmen, as they wondering inside. At least one half on the building had been done and in the far back, Mike had made his workshop where he had been most days working on Funtime Foxy, having need to replace most of the fox's parts since many of them had been infected by the tar from his smoking habit.

"Have you heard? The workmen already think this place is haunted" smirked Mark as he placed the boxes down beside the large crates that held the other animatronics.

"What? Why do they think that?"

"Many of them have lost packets of cigarettes and lighters around the place, only to find them later all gone and empty, they tried to keep them all in a safe place but they were still taken" smirked Mark his shoulders shaking.

Adam mouth twisted into smile "Would this safe place be Mike's workshop that is usually locked during the hours he's not here?"

Mark and Adam shared a look before bursting with laughter as they placed the boxes down.

"Is Fox still moaning about not having his wifey poo?" Adam asked as he looked at the crate that held the bear.

"Mike said about starting her or him today" said Mark as he looked at the large black padlock on the crate and then looked at Adam "Shall we get him out for Mike?"

Adam looked at the crate, at Mark, before reaching down to get his tool box and handing Mark a screwdriver with a smile. They quickly undid the crate as "Freddy" was not as sealed down as "Foxy" but struggled to get "Freddy" to his feet. He was large….mainly around his middle, his knee joints pointing inwards and his arms hugging tightly around himself where he was holding what looked like a "Bonnie" puppet. His cheeks, inner ears, belly and joints were all light purple and his fur was whitish with a pinkish tint. Around his neck was a black bowtie, matching his black buttons, speaker and small top hat.

"Well he's….a big…" Mark sniggered "He looks like a really sad teddy bear in need of a hug"

"He looks scared or upset" said Adam as he looked the bear over. "My brother stands like that when he scared or in trouble"

"Maybe he upset his hubby-kins so how before he was turned off" said Mark as he leaned closer to the bear's face "But more importantly we need to make sure he is a "Freddy""

"What do you mean?"

Mark raised a finger dramatically and slowly bought it down on "Freddy's" nose and a soft squeak came out of it, making the two guards giggle like ten year old until they noticed that "Freddy's body started to shake as Fox's had. Blue optics open and stared at them with fright. He squeezed his plush tightly as he looked at the floor only now and again glancing up at Mark and Adam.

"Er...hey there!" Mark smiled and waved his hand but the animatronic flinched and whimpered.

"Are you ok?" Adam asked seeing that the bear was close to tears. "We can help"

The bear looked up and leaned a little closer to Adam "Are...are...are you the birthday boy? You're a little older than the other children I've sang too"

Mark clutched his belly and pressed his fist into his mouth as Adam pressed his lips. Although the voice was a lot softer and airier than Fox's, it was still a boy's voice coming out of the girly looking bear. The bear stepped back even further and looked around the building, holding his plush even tighter, as it seemed to dawn on him that he wasn't in his original home.

"Where am I? This isn't my home! Where are all the balloons? Where is Ballora?"

"Ok...ok buddy bear" said Mark "I'll go and get your hubby and Mike, so you just hang out here with Adam and he'll look after you"

"Freddy" looked even more worried as Mark walked towards the back of the building, while Adam tried to smile reassuringly as he pointed towards a very long and narrow crate.

"If Ballora is the ballerina, she's still sleeping in that box there and Baby is over there"

"BABY IS HERE!" "Freddy" screamed as he tried to run but tripped over the boxes that Mark and Adam had bought in. Papers and photos fell to the floor as Adam rushed over and helped the bear to his knees. "Owie"

"Are you ok?" Adam asked as he started to pick up the items that fell out of the boxes.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" "Freddy" cried and sniffed "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy and fat and stupid and…"

"Freddy, you're none of these things, besides this was an accident" said Adam reassuringly trying to hold back the overwhelming need to give the poor bear a hug. The bear picked up a photo and gasped as he turned it around for Adam too look at.

"Why do you have a photo of Daddy in your box?"

"Huh?"

"My daddy, he's the one in the plain t-shirt on the end, Mr Afton. Do you know the two men in the picture?"

Adam took the picture and looked at the three men, two of them in old Freddy Fazbear uniforms next to the one "Freddy" called Mr Afton.

"I have no idea. Before my time I'm afraid" said Adam as he placed the picture back in the box. ""Freddy" why did you panic when I said Baby's name?"

Adam felt as if someone had punched him in the gut when the poor cuddly bear started to cry. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a rag which he used to wipe "Freddy's" face.

"Baby doesn't like me. She was always calling me names. Fatso was her favorite one"

"She doesn't sound very nice"

"No she isn't. Neither was her original"

There was a loud commotion coming from the back rooms when suddenly Fox skidding into the room frantically glancing around before his optics fell on "Freddy".

"Freddy-kins! Oh my poor wifey poo, did you trip up again? Do you need Daddy to make it better?"

Adam had expected "Freddy" to get to his feet and run to Fox, share a hug and kiss, but instead "Freddy" looked horrified as he got to his feet and ran in the opposite direction.

"You didn't tell me he was up!" he cried as he ran away, running towards the area where the workmen were.

"You have to forgive my sweetie Adam" said Fox with a happy dreamy sigh as he patted Adam on the head "He's so shy, I can't tell you how many times I've had to run around our old place just to bring him back. HONEY! Daddy's coming!" shouted Fox as he raced after "Freddy".

Adam could only stare, his face agasp as Mark and Mike raced into the room as Fox ran out.

"Adam, are you ok? Where are they?"

"Freddy is freaking out and Fox is running after him" said Adam pointing towards the other doorway.

"Then don't just sit there Adam!" Mike snapped "We need to get after them before they cause any damage or harm to anyone"

Adam started to run after Mike and Mark, as loud screams and cusses filled the air along with several loud crashes.

To Be Continued…

A/N 2: What should Funtime Freddy's new name be? Any ideas?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	17. The Old Location

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End of Grace

A/N: I'm surprised not many of you noticed the easter egg, I was expected a couple of "Holy craps" in the comments but I guess when everything is relieved it will make it all the more fun to read. Thanks for all the suggestions for "Funtime Freddy". I've taken the name suggested by "Just a Fan" on Archive of our own. Now on with the fic!

Chapter 17: The old location.

Mike panted for breath as he slumped down on a chair, his leg was throbbing and his temper was hanging by a thread. All the workmen had left, many of them swearing never to come back, while others found it hilarious watching a five foot overgrown pink/purple teddy bear running away in tears from its over amorous six foot something fox, shouting declarations of love while he, Mark and Adam had tried to stop them. It finally came to an end when Fox finally cornered the poor bear and started to smooth it with affection while it cried….a lot.

Eventually they were able to shuffle them them to the main floor, sitting the animatronics at the table with Fox still hanging on to the poor bear, his long arms hanging off of the bear's shoulders as he nuzzled his neck with his muzzle.

"So Doc, Mark, Adam. This is my wifey-poo, my sugar muffin, honey bear, Freddy! Isn't he just the most adorable thing you have ever seen?"

"Help me" the bear wept as he tried to pull away but Fox held him tight.

"It's really nice to met you Freddy...er Fox...maybe you could loosen your hold on him a little….just so he can see us" said Mike, feeling a little sorry for the bear.

"If I let my little missy go, he'll only run away again, he's so painfully shy around people, he needs me to stand beside him"

"Do not" Freddy shook his head as he tried to curl up into a ball. Mark whipped out his phone and quickly took a picture as Fox placed a large kiss on Freddy's cheek.

"Mike, I'll work free for a whole month, if you let me show this to Freddy" he said his shoulder's shaking with mirth.

"Put that away!" Mike snapped "And Fox, Freddy isn't going to run away, he's going to sit there and be good but he can't do that if you're smothering him"

Fox glared at Mike and arched an eyebrow "Are you saying I'm being a bad mate?"

"I'm saying you're smothering him. How is he meant to introduced himself and talk to me about his problems if you're hovering over him" Said Mike firmly as he stood up for a moment to pull his chair closer "Adam can you sit next to Freddy, but not to close, just to make sure he doesn't take off like before"

Adam pulled his chair closer while Fox sulky released Freddy from his hold and scooted over slightly, crossing both his legs and arms, as he stuck his nose in the air. Freddy shuffled slightly as he wiped his optics dry and looked at each of the humans as he twiddled his finger units, looking nervous.

"Freddy, My name is Mike Schmidt, I'm your new owner and this place is going to be your new home alright" said Mike firmly but kindly. "You're going to get your own room for parties and a place where you can go and have some down time too"

Freddy looked at Mike then at everyone else again before slowly raising his servo upwards.

"Er...yes Freddy?" Mike asked, feeling slightly silly and wondering why the animatronic felt he needed to raise his hand to ask permission.

"Um...can I ask you a question? OH! I mean two questions" Freddy asked eagerly.

"Well you already asked him one, so what's the other one?" Mark asked with a giggle at his own joke.

"I DID? I mean three questions then!" Freddy cried out in alarm, upset that he got it so wrong.

"It's fine Freddy! You can ask me anything and it doesn't matter how many questions you ask me" said Mike as he punched Mark in the side. "I'm here to help"

"Ok. Um...one, can my Bunny come with me to my room?" Freddy asked holding up his plush of Bonnie and then pointed to Adam "And….um...do I have to give the birthday boy his cake now? Because I don't know where it is"

Mark bit into his fist as Mike coughed away his laughter "Um...when we have birthday parties and such Freddy, you'll know where everything is, I promise. As for birthday boy there, his name is Adam and he, along with myself, Mark, Jeremy and Jack, are going to be your security guards and work collages"

Mike had thought that telling the bear that they were going to work together would calm it down slightly but instead the bear froze, its optics dimmed as it looked at him with such fear. Fox noticed this as well as he immediately wrapped his servo around Freddy's shoulders again.

"Sweet pie! These guys ain't like the a-holes we worked with at the old place. Hell! The Doc here removed my spark box and let me crush the damn thing! Look"

Fox opened up his chest plate and Freddy squeaked loudly as he jumped and quickly covered Adam's eyes.

"Don't look little boy!" then he turned his head back to Fox "Close it you pervert!"

Mark was leaning against the wall now, tears streaming down his face as he banged his fist against it, Adam's face felt like it was going to combust if he blushed anymore while Mike covered his smile and laughter with his hand. This bear was too sweet if a little slow for its own good.

"No, Lamb chop, look! I don't have the shock collar anymore" smirked Fox as he leaned in a little closer. Freddy opened it optics and looked. Blinked and leaned in closer as Fox practically preened.

"Oh….it's gone and you look new" said Freddy in awe "Does….does that mean...does that mean I can have mine removed too?"

"Better ask the Doc here. He's the one that removed mine and gave me all my upgrades. Hell, he even asked me what I wanted upgraded and asked my opinions, so remember to ask nicely" said Fox as he pointed to Mike. Freddy leaned over the table, his servos clutched together with his plush crushed in his elbow joint, his optics pleading up at Mike.

"Please...oh please mr doctor Mike sir! Please! Pretty please remove my collar! I promise to be good! I'll do anything! I'll kiss your feet! I'll give you hugs! I'll…."

"That's fine Freddy" said Mike, raising his voice slightly so Freddy could hear over Mark's laughter, as he patted Freddy's servos "You don't have to do any of that. Just follow the new rules and be a good bear and we'll get along fine"

"Be a good bear? I can do that! I can! Can't I Foxy?" said Freddy in a determined voice, puffing up his chest "I'll be the best bear ever Mr Mike! You'll see!"

"That's wonderful Freddy. I'll get to work removing your collar in a second but I want to talk to you and Fox first if that's ok?" said Mike.

"That's fine with us Doc but I think you need to fix your human friend there, I think he's broke" said Fox as he shut his chest plate and pointed to Mark, who was wiping his face but still breaking out in giggles.

"Believe me Fox, there is nothing that can be done for him, other then what a sledge hammer won't cure!" said Mike sourly as Mark came over to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Mike, I swear, you won't have to pay me for a whole YEAR, if you let me be the one to introduce this Freddy to our Freddy. Hell, I'll even come to work wearing a maid outfit if you let me be the one to introduce Fox to Foxy."

"As tempting as that sounds the answer is no" said Mike firmly before he looked at the two animatronics "though you do raise a good point. We can't call these two Foxy and Freddy when we already have a Foxy and Freddy. Fox is fine I guess but what about him, what can we call him?"

"Well, he kinda looks like a strawberry" said Adam looking the bear's slightly pink fur over "How about Fraezar?"

"Fraezar? Hmmm….I like it but it's really up to you" said Mike as he smiled at the bear who's pink/purple cheek pads were glowing.

"I really like it" he said softly with a smile, making everyone in the room wanting to reach out and hug the bear tightly for being so cute! Fox smiled as he pulled the bear into his chest, holding him tightly as he pressed his head against his and smiled seductively.

"New name, new home, new life baby! So while these humans do their thing, you and I go to one of the back rooms and get reacquainted with each others parts!"

"No thank you Fox" said Fraezar as he tried to push Fox away "I'm sure the doctor wants to look at me first….right doctor sir"

"Yeah, no getting reacquainted until I've done everyone's check ups, doctor's orders" Mike smirked and Fox huffed in annoyance as he let Fraezar go. "But first I want to know about your roles at your old place and anything you guys can tell me about it as well will be good"

Fox and Fraezar shared a look as both searched their memories to explain their old home.

"Well the first place wasn't so bad I guess" said Fox "It was bright and cheerful enough"

"The children were allowed to run in and out of our rooms, from mine and Fox's, to Ballora's and then to Baby's" said Fraezar tapping his chin as he thought "It was always very loud and noisy"

"Wait, there was more than one sister location?" said Mark in surprise "Did you have to move because of a bigger ride or something?"

Fox snorted and Fraezar shook his head sadly as he looked at Fox "Should we tell them?"

"Best the Doc know the whole truth Sweetie pie"

All three humans frowned as a cold air sent shivers up Mike's spine "What happened? Has this something to do with Baby?"

Fraezar nodded "Well...it does...but it was the original Baby that did it. The green eye one. She was really nice. We all got along so well. She had a lovely singing voice"

"Then during our "official opening" she was left alone while Ballora was entertaining the children in her room. A girl wandered into her room and the whole place suddenly went into a blind panic. The whole place was shut down, we were boxed up, while Baby was sent to the scooping room" said Fox dully.

"So what happened?" Adam asked "Did something happen to the girl?"

"We can only tell you what we overheard" said Fraezar looking down at the floor "And that is that Baby was trying to give the girl ice cream when she suddenly malfunctioned...and the girl didn't make it"

"Officially, it was claimed that there was a gas leak, a broken pipe or something and the poor kid got the brunt of it" said Fox brushing down his fur and snarled "Baby was rebuilt after that. Blue eyed bitch Baby"

"She really isn't very nice" Fraezar added "After the new place opened, she began to be naughty, she always refused to go on stage, she would scare the children, throw things at us while we performed"

"Out of all of us, she was the one most zapped by her collar" said Fox "I think it might have done something to her circuits but personally Doc, she really isn't worth getting out, she's ain't a team player"

"Well, I'll talk to Ballora before making a finally decision" said Mike but his voice didn't sound so sure. "Any way you have to met the other two members I want to have working here. A maid and a butler from the same place you guys were from. Adam here saved them from being scrapped"

"Wow! Like a superhero?" said Fraezar smiling brightly at Adam "You're such an amazing little boy! I know what you deserve! A BIG HUG!"

"Huh? Wha…" Adam had tried to get away but Fraezar proved he was quite fast for a bear his size and quickly dragged the young man into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Fraezar, Adam, say cheese!" smiled Mark as he raised his phone to take a picture.

Adam raised his middle finger as most of the lower half of his face was covered by Fraezar's arms as the bear smiled widely at Mark.

"Ok, Mark knock it off and Fraezar, I need you to let go of Adam before he suffocates" said Mike as he got to his feet. Adam let out a loud gasp as Fraezar released him and stumbled to his feet as he went to tackle Mark for his phone. Mike shook his head as he watched his newest employee jump on his friend's back as Mark threatened to send it to Mangy claiming that Adam was cheating on him. "Fox, can you stay here and make sure there is no blood shed please, while I'll take Fraezar to the work room so I can start removing his collar"

"Sure thing Doc! Hey! Do you want a make a bet with me? I give you good odds on the kid, he's a scrapper"

Mike shook his head as he took Fraezar's servo in his hand and led him down the small hallway while Mark had gripped Adam in a choke hold and was rubbing his fist down hard on his head.

"Is the little boy going to be ok? His friend is being a bit mean to him" said Fraezar in a worried tone.

"Adam will be fine, he's a lot bigger than you think, anyway since we're going to remove the collar is there anything else you need me to look at? I'm doing all your upgrades and such, so if there is anything you want to change, if I think it a good idea, I'll change it for you"

"Then you can make me slimmer right? I don't like having all this stuffing, sure it's good for hugs but it just makes me look fat!" sighed Fraezar as he patted his belly "And...And I want a stronger processor, with lots of smart stuff in it, so I can be super smart!"

Mike looked at Fraezar and smiled "Well I can help a little with the processor but I'm not sure how that can make you smarter and I don't think you're fat at all, your lovely cuddly teddy bear"

"Thanks for saying so but could you still take off a few inches of stuffing?" Fraezar asked as Mike chuckled as he pulled him into the workroom.

 **-Line Break-**

Adam dragged his feet up the stairs to his family's apartment, he was wiped out and he still had course work to get through, at least he had gotten Mark to delete that photo. He wondered for a moment if he should check in on the Tonys but he just wanted to relax. He got to his apartment door and could hear his mom and siblings but two others voices as well.

"No, no,no,no,no please god no" Adam muttered under his breath as he used his key to open the door and stumbled through the door.

"Welcome home Master Adam" smiled Tony as he stepped down the small hallway. "Let me take your things"

"Tony! What are you doing here?" Adam hissed as he tried to hold on to his bag as Tony tried to slip it and his coat off him.

"Master Adam! Your home!" smiled Toni as she appeared from the kitchen and kissed Adam on the cheek. "Dinner is going to be ready soon, so you should go and wash up now, Tony would you mind setting the table please while I'll finish off helping Mrs Edge?"

"Certainly" said Tony with a firm tug as he took Adam's bag and coat and hug them up before making his way back into the apartment with Toni about to follow him but Adam grabbed her arm.

"Toni! What the hell are you two doing in my apartment? AGAIN!"

"Oh, we heard your mom struggling with her shopping and your little brother, so we popped out of the apartment to offer some assistance, Tony has been keeping your brother and sisters occupied while I've been helping your mom in the kitchen and…."

"Toni! Come help me dish up please" shouted his mom from the kitchen.

"Coming! Please go and freshen up Master Adam, dinner will be on the table before you know it" smiled Toni as she quickly rushed back to the kitchen. Adam stared with his jaw dangling from his face before he groaned loudly and banged his head against the wall. He slowly walked up the small hall and poked his head into the living room and dinning room where his sisters were looking up at Tony all goo eyed as he laid the table while his brother was carrying Cherry around with him. Adam cringed slightly, knowing that Cherry would chew him out later, he had forgotten to hide her back in his room this morning before running out to the sister location. He went into the small kitchen where his mom was instructing Toni on how the food should go on the plates.

"That's right and Peter doesn't eat carrots so make sure not to put any on his plate. OH, Honey welcome home!" His mom smiled and kissed his forehead. "Why didn't you tell me about Toni and Tony? I can't believe you built them"

"I didn't build them mom, I fixed them, well, me and Mike did but they…."

"Whatever you did sweetie, it's amazing and I can't tell you how much they've helped me out tonight. Do you think Mike would let me borrow them now and again?"

"Mom! Their going to be members of the sister location team, they're not staying here, so there is no way"

"Shall I take these to the table now Mrs Edge?" Toni asked as she picked up the plates.

"Yes please Toni, Adam grab a couple of plates as well please while I get the drinks" said smiled Mrs Edge as she picked up a large jug of juice and gave Adam a shoulder hug. "Maybe you can make me a maid once you finish college then?"

"Yeah...sure mom….." Adam said with a sigh. Damn it he was tried! He had just wanted to get in the shower, have dinner and then go to bed. He dragged his feet to the table, where his sisters were giggling like idiots as Tony tucked them into the table and Toni did the same for his mom.

"Don't you two need to get back to Mike's apartment? He's going to wonder where you guys are" said Adam as he quickly pulled in his own seat. The Tonys looked at each other and then back at him and shook their heads.

"Didn't Mr. Mike tell you sir? He is staying over night to work on the animatronics for the new location and tomorrow morning, you are going to take us straight from Nightmare realm to met up with our new work friends" said Toni, her tail wagging behind her as her cat ears twitched "I'm really looking forward to it!"

"Wait a moment!" said Mrs Edge as she looked at Adam frowning. "You've worked all day with them. You're going to do the night shift until six in the morning and he expects you to go straight to work at another place? Honey, it's too much and you've got course work to do, I'll ring him after dinner because this..."

"Mom! He doesn't expect anything!" Adam snapped and that fidgeted in his seat as everyone looked at him "He just forgets that not everyone is as focused on the job as he is. He works night and day for that place. Besides we're proberbly just dropping these two off and coming straight home after that"

"Well...make sure you do, though I'm still going to have words with him, all these hours aren't good for you" She muttered as Adam rolled his eyes.

"Do you know when the new place is going to open Tony?" Holly asked as the butler poured her a drink.

"I have no idea I'm afraid Miss Holly. The building still needs a lot of work and no doubt my fellow animatronics will be needing some upgrades as well" smiled Tony, making the small girl's heart flutter. "Would you like some Miss Poppy?"

"Please! So will you be doing the entertaining at the parties? We could have ours there" smiled Poppy as she held out her glass.

"Pirate Cove is the best!" said Peter loudly as he slammed Cherry down on the table.

"Careful!" said Adam as he reached over and took Cherry and quickly look her over. "Sorry about this Cherry"

"You are so doing your homework on your own from now on" the cupcake muttered, her optics swirling around.

"Jeez Pete what the hack have you got all over her, she's all sticky and everything" said Adam as he rubbed his hand on his jeans and then stood up "Let's get you cleaned up…"

"Adam we're having dinner…." His mom called out.

"I'm not hungry mom, I'll eat it later before I start my evening shift, I'm going to clean Cherry up then have a shower" said Adam as he walked towards the bathroom, leaving his family and two animatronics disappointed and upset. After sponging Cherry's felt down and leaving her somewhere warm to dry, Adam got in the shower to relax his aching muscles and head, before going to his room to work on some of his course work, before heading to bed. It was eleven o'clock when Adam started to wake up, something wet and pleasant wrapped itself around his erection, panting sounds reaching his ears. Adam wriggled slightly, stretching his body as he tried to wake up, his cock started to throb as someone stroked his thighs. Adam opened his eyes and looked down and saw a delicate looking hands stroking his inner thighs, a long brown hair head with cat ears bobbing up and down as his shaft disappeared into her warm, wet mouth. Brown and green looked up at him, glowing brightly as her red cheeks, her red lips surrounding his dick as she moaned his name.

"Toni! Oh fuck...that's good...no...you shouldn't be….ggghh...,good…." Adam moaned quietly, not wanting to wake up his mom or his siblings. Toni said nothing as she continued to suck and lick, her mouth never leaving his shaft, her tongue coating it in clear fluids. Adam bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying out as Toni sucked harder and harder, her mouth like a vice, it was if she was trying to suck the seed from his balls by force. A whimper caught his attention and Adam turned his head to see Tony standing against the wall. He wiggled uncomfortably, his tie pulled aside, his jacket tossed to the side. Like his sister, his optics and cheeks glowed, his hands trembling over his pelvis as if he was waiting for his permission for release.

"Master Adam…" he choked "I don't know what to do"

Adam tried to think, he honestly did, but all the blood needed to work his brain had gone down to his cock. Not that it mattered, he didn't know what Tony needed to do to release his own cock, that was down to programing and out of his realm of knowledge. His hands clenched the bedding as he cum in to Toni's mouth. Toni couldn't swallow it all, so some of it plattered over her face and neck, Adam felt his cock twitch at the sexy look.

"Er...um...let me get you a tissue" Adam muttered as he reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out a tissue and handed it to Toni to wipe her face, only to find her scooping it into her mouth and licking her fingers. "Jezz...Toni, use this please!"

"Thank you Master Adam. I didn't think it would be that sticky" said Toni thoughtfully as she wiped her face.

"Yeah...well...live and learn" Adam muttered as he got out of bed and walked over to Tony who seemed to be returning back to normal...or as normal as animatronic butler could get. "You ok Tony? Do I need to call Mike?"

"I'm fine….systems are returning to normal...I just need a moment" said Tony shaky as he readjusted his clothes.

"Ok...I'm going to get dressed now and…." a loud vibrating noise echoed throughout the room. Adam quickly looked down at his phone and saw that it was Jeremy.

"Hey Jeremy, I know...I um...overslept…." Adam rumbled as he answered his phone, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Overslept….right….so it had nothing to do with the fact that the siblings are in your room right now?"

"How the fuc…."

"They didn't answer Mike's phone when I called it. So it was pretty obvious where they were. Now hurry the hell up, we're going to be late!"

Adam snapped his phone shut and looked over at the siblings who were trying to act sheepish. Adam quickly threw on his clothes as Tony picked up his dinner and placed it in a bag before following him down the stairs and climbing into Jeremy's car. Jeremy drove for a while before he decided to make a comment.

"You know kid, it's wayyy too early for you to start performing "Maintenance" on these guys"

Adam felt his skin catch on fire as he glared at Jeremy ready to chew him out when the older man continued "I'm sure Mike's gone through the whole dangers of it all with you but just remember, that their fluids and ours are like oil and water, they don't mix and you taking some in and vice versa is not good for either of you. Take it from a guy who knows"

 **-Line Break-**

The Nightmare gang greeted the siblings like old friends, asking questions about "Critter County" and other animatronics. Adam let them get on with it as he walked to the security room, knowing full well that Plush was following him, but choosing to ignore him. He walked into the room and started to adjust the monitors and chair for his height, it was a serious pain in the arse being so short, as he switched the camera feeds. There was a message from Jack, saying that the camera feed in Camara's fifteen and sixteen were playing up and he would fix them in the morning, the only problem was that those two cameras mainly covered the car park which meant he wouldn't be able to see anyone coming until they were at the door by camara fourteen. Adam decided it was best to keep one of the monitors always on camera fourteen just in case. If anything was going to go wrong it wouldn't be on his watch.

"Jack was too busy worry about Connie to think about fixing the feed" said Plush as he came in.

"Ms Connie ok?" Adam asked looking up at the golden tatty bunny who pulled up a chair beside him.

"She's thinks it's a tummy bug, but she's been sick an awful lot lately which of course has made her really moody"

"So Jack took her home then?"

"Well of course he did, they do live together after all" smiled Plush at Adam's stunned face "I'm guessing you didn't know they were a couple?"

"No...I didn't...when?"

"Oh a while ago….I think it's been over fifteen years. Jack was concerned people would think of the age gap between them and Connie didn't think Jack would want an old head case like her but you know what they say truth is stranger than fiction. Oh course when Jack did finally work up the nerve to ask Connie out, Big Daddy stepped in and gave him "The Talk", saying Connie is one of the family and such, and hurting her would result in a new legend of being stuffed in a Freddy suit"

Adam laughed "It's nice that he's so protective of her"

"We're all protective of the people that mean the world to us Adam" said Plush softly "I wouldn't think twice of killing or harming anyone if they tried to harm my Uncle Mike….or you"

Adam felt that odd sensation in his belly again as he looked at Plush from the corner of his eye as he tried to watch the monitors. "You guys really ok with sharing me? Cause it still seems like a really bad idea. I mean, Jeremy's with Chica and I know Mike did share lovers as well but he's with Bonnie now…"

"Well, from what I've been told Uncle Mike was being shared by everyone and I mean everyone, even great uncle Goldie in the beginning. Then Mike made Shadow and decided to commit himself to Uncle Bonnie. They were happy for the most part, save for the usual problems, Mike living in his apartment, the long hours, you get the idea. Then Dahl had to come along and fuck everything up"

"Dahl…? You mean Yen Sid Dahl? The creator of "Critter County" and one of the greatest men in animation and animatronics?"

Plush spat in disgust and snarled "Yep that's the dickward! He was our owner for a time, thank whatever god you got that he now dead, because he would be continuing to make our lives hellish! Then he came with his proposal. Uncle Bonnie was furious, we all were, but in the end we all, except Bonnie, agreed that it was up to Mike. Mike agreed to it and Bonnie dumped him there and then. When Mike came back, even though we all knew they still loved each other, certain animatronics still asked for "maintenance" from Mike. It was some time later that Mike and Bonnie got back together and later married"

Adam looked at Plush and then went back to the screens. He had heard that Mike and Bonnie had broken up but what had that got to do with Dahl? And wasn't Bonnie the really jealous type? Getting his fur in a knot even though he had nothing to worry about from Matt? Plush huffed slightly, not liking the fact that Adam was ignoring him, as he got to his feet and yanked Adam around to face him.

"But of course we're not here to discuss old history now are we? We're here to have a little fun and some "Maintenance" done"

"I don't think I should Plush...not with that camera out" Adam said weakly as Plush was already undoing his shirt buttons.

"Adam, we both know if anything does try to break in here, Big Daddy will deal with it. So you can relax and let me show you a good time" smiled Plush as he nuzzled behind Adam's ear. Adam shuddered, his heartbeat quickened, his body started to tingle as he felt Plush's furry fingers brush against his skin. Plush kissed his way down Adam's neck to his chest and suck and nibbled on his hardening nipples.

"Tell me Adam….are you more of a dom or an uke?" Plush asked as he cupped the fount of Adam's trousers, giving the twitching cock a firm squeeze.

"Huh?"

"Sorry! Been reading too many yaoi manga. Do you prefer to be on top or the bottom?"

Adam swallowed as he tried to think of an answer; which was kind of hard considering how fast the blood was leaving his brain to feed his erection. He never really thought about it. He had been on top with Mangy right? Well for the most part anyway. He doubt Sooty would ever let him top, not that he would want him too, he liked being taken by the bear. Plush smiled as he watched Adam's features as he mulled over the question when the sound of footsteps cause his ears to twitch. Tony and Toni stepped into the room as Plush got to his feet. Both their cheeks glowed as they scowled at him, Adam quickly trying to do this shirt backup as Plush smiled and waved at them.

"Hey you two. Sooty and Shadow told me a lot about you. Have you got your upgrades yet?" Plush asked enjoying himself as a plan formed in his mind.

"If you're asking if Master Mike has given us the equipment we needed, then yes, we have received those upgrades" said Tony firmly.

"Now, if you don't mind, we would like to show Master Adam our upgrades, so he can see them for himself" said Toni sharply as she stomped up to Plush and pointed to the door. "Please leave"

"Awww. Aren't you cute" smirked Plush "Got your big girl parts and now you think you can order others about? Sorry! Not gonna happen. I mean, do you even know what to do with them? Or what goes where or does what?"

Plush let out a snigger at the siblings confused faces as well as hearing Adam moan. All those years sneaking looks into Uncle Goldie's stash were about to pay off and if he did this right they would all get what they wanted.

"Look, you guys want to show Adam what you're capable of right? I understand. But if you go changing in like this you're both going to make mistakes and could end up really hurting him. And unlike us, humans can't be so easily repaired. So, I'm going to stay here and help you guys out, if that's ok?"

The siblings looked at each other, a silent conversation going between them before they both nodded and turned back to Plush.

"What is it you believe we both need to do?" asked Tony quitely.

"First thing is we need to get our human back in the mood" smirked Plush as he looked back at Adam who was back to looking at the monitors, despite the state of his shirt and the blush on his cheeks. "Follow my lead"

Plush pulled the chair away from the console and kissed Adam on the top of his head before reaching down to his mouth. Toni fell to her knees and started to undo Adam's pants and pulled them down as she kissed his thighs as Tony leaned over unbutton his shirt and started to kiss Adam's chest and nipples. Adam wiggled hopelessly on the chair, one arm raised up to touch Plush while Tony held on to the other, as he kissed and licked his fingers.

"What do you want Adam?" Plush asked as he licked the shell of Adam's ear and whisper seductively "You're going to have to tell us? Or would you like me to do it for you?"

Adam bit his lip for a moment and then whispered back "You"

Plush smiled as he looked down at Toni, who was nuzzling the tent in Adam's underwear and said to her "Take off your panties Toni and then show master Adam how wet you are for him….he'll like that"

The red cheeks glowed furiously as the maid got to her feet and slowly pulled the white frilly pair off and threw them to the floor before pulling up her skirt. Adam knew what girl parts looked like, even though he had never slept with one, but it didn't stop him from gasping at the sight of the soft deep pink mound that was dripping wet juices down her thigh parts.

"Say Adam why don't you explore Toni while I'll help Tony get ready for you"

Adam shakily got to his feet, kicking his pants away, as he stepped closer to the pretty maid. He nervously wrapped one of his arms around her thin waist and pulled her close.

"Are you sure you want this Toni?" he asked, wanting to make sure she was ok with this.

"More than anything master Adam" Toni breathed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Adam slowly returned the kiss as his free hand reached up her thigh and touched her. She moaned into his mouth and arched at his touch, his fingers stroking her new formed lips. Tony watched, his breathing hitched as he clenched his fists, wanting to rip his sister away so he could be the one his master was touching. Plush smirked as he stepped up to Tony and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Why don't you get your equipment out so I can prepare you for him"

"I don't….I mean…"

"Having trouble?" Plush asked as he undid Tony's pants and pulled them down with his black underpants. His pelvis was hot to the touch, the small crack was moist where Tony's cock was weeping beneath it as Tony's bit his lip. Plush knelt down and looked inside of the small gap between pelvis and chest sections and gave a small wire a sharp tug. Tony cried out loudly as the hatch finally opened and his weeping cock finally slid out. Plush hated to admit that Tony's cock was quite impressive. Long and pale with black curls around the ball sack. It looked like a human cock.

"Not bad" he muttered as he got back up and smirked at Tony's blushing face. His finger digits quickly undid Tony's shirt buttons and loosened his tie. "Go and sit in Adam's chair while I get the lube"

Tony uncomfortable shuffled his feet as he got to Adam's chair and sat down, watching his sister grind her body against Adam's, her fluids flowing down his hand and dripping down to the floor in a puddle. Plush came back with a small tube and pour its contents over Tony's erection.

"Ok Tony, I want to visualize your cock going in to Adam, can you do that? Can you see those soft, squishy cheeks, squeezing the fluids out of your cock and filling your master's belly with them"

Tony moaned as he stretched out and gripped Adam's waist jerking him backwards. Toni let out a small cry as she almost loses her balance as Adam is pulled away from her. She is left panting for breath as she watched her brother bite their master's underwear and pulled it off of him before pushing his face between their master's rear cheeks. Adam's breath hitched as he felt a hot, wet tongue lapping at his hole before pushing itself in. One of Tony's hands left his hip and reached around and started to pump Adam's cock, white, sticky fluid already gathered at its tip. Toni reached out to touch Adam as well but Plush caught her hand and shook his head.

"Let your brother have a turn and once Adam is "settled" you can take your place on his lap"

"I...I don't…"

"Honey, that fire you're feeling down below can only be put out by your master's cock. Don't you want that? Your master fluids pumping inside of you" Plush asked smirking all the while as he kissed her cheek.

"Yes! Yes I want!" Toni begged as she wiggled her hips uncontrollably.

"Wait a little longer. Big brother is almost finished getting his ready"

Tony kept pushing his tounge deeper and deeper in, making sure his master's insides were as wet as possible, before pulling back out and removed his hand. Adam moaned at the loss and grabbed Tony's servo and tried to return it but Tony simple kissed his hand before helping him slowly slid down to his lap and waiting shaft. Adam bit his lip as Tony's cock head pushed against his twitching hole. Plush stepped forward and cupped Adam's face in his servos before lowering them to rest against Tony's.

"Try and keep yourself relaxed Adam" said Plush as he pressed his muzzle against Adam's lips, pushing his tongue in to Adam's mouth as he pushed the young man down on Tony's cock. Adam's screams were choked back from Plush's mouth, as the thick cock stretched his backpassege open, burning and filling him at the same time. Plush pulled away allowing a small line of drool to connect his mouth to Adam's. He reached into his fur and pulled out his phone and quickly took a picture of Adam's flushed face.

"Got me a new wallpaper" He smiled as he looked over his shoulder "Toni, your turn, ride this puppy"

Toni didn't need to be asked twice as she pulled up her skirt again and eased herself onto Adam's throbbing cock. Toni felt her optics roll back into her head as clear fluid started to leak from her mouth. It was perfect. Her master was perfect. It was like he was meant to be inside of her. Tony wrapped his servo around Adam's waist and buried his face into his master neck. This felt so right! Being inside of his master, filling him with everything he could give him and more, marking him as his own. No one was sure who moved first but soon they found a rhythm, pumping, grinding, kissing and slurping, crying and biting each others names. Plush stood off to the side and watched as he held his phone up and recorded the whole thing. Sure he wanted a piece of the action but the looks on Shadow's, Sooty's and Mandy's face plates when they saw this video was more than worth it.

 **-Line Break-**

Mike placed Ballora's chest plate back into place and fastened the screws tightly. He had already removed her shock collar and done some of the major repairs to her body. He greatly disliked the plastic hair she had been given and found a wig of the same colour and adjusted it into a similar style with a small crown at the fount. He made her legs slightly slimmer and painted on her ballet shoes. He kept her skirt pink and her leotard blue, if she wanted to change, he'd do it later. Fraezar was sitting on the workbench, his feet swinging back and forth, hugging his plush Bonnie while humming away as he was connected to Mike's laptop, receiving his upgrades as Fox sat back on a chair filing his claws.

"You might want to wake her up in the other room Doc. When she wakes up the first thing she does is dances and she don't care if something is in the way, she'll dance though it"

"Ok, think you can help me move her into the next room?" Mike asked as he reached for his cane to help him get up. Fox nodded as he scooped Ballora up in his arms and carried to her in to the next room, while Mike walked over to his laptop and looked over Fraezar.

"How you feeling Fraezar? It going ok?"

"It's lots to take in but I think I'll be ok. I can't wait for Ballora to wake up, she's my best friend you know, she looks after me when Foxy gets too much!"

"Well you can also tell me or one of the others if Fox is getting too much for you" said Mike as he typed in a few commands and unhooked the cables from Fraezar "Most of the updates are done now, so you can help me wake Ballora up and make her feel at home?"

"Yeah!" Fraezar cheered happily as he took Mike's hand and started to pull him gently to the other room where Fox had placed Ballora in a standing position on her tip toes. Fox smiled and pressed the small button under Ballora's chin and quickly jumped back as she spun to life. She twirled, dipped and panced, her eyes always closed. She stood attitude for a moment before breaking into a couro and then deboule. Mike was amazed by her, she was so graceful and beautiful, why would anyone want to hurt her with a shock collar? They continued to watch for a while longer before Fox had enough and stepped in her way and grabbed her shoulders roughly.

"Hey! Enough with the dancing already! Our new boss wants to talk to you Ballora!"

"Foxy. You know I do not like being interrupted" her voice was melodious yet firm.

"Like I care. Our new boss wants to chat with you and since he fixed your large ass, it's the least you can…"

Ballora spun around kicking Fox hard in the head and sending him straight into the wall with a loud crash. "Rude fox" she muttered.

Fraezar giggled "He really is but he is also right though Ballora, Mr Mike wants to talk to you, he's really nice and friendly"

"Is he here?" she asked tilting her head to one side "I can't hear anyone else"

"My apologies Ballora" said Mike as he stepped forward "I wasn't aware that your optics weren't working, I can fix that if you want. I must say your dancing is amazing"

Ballora shook and stepped back slightly as if not expecting Mike to be there already.

"I'm surprised, my last master like me to dance but not when he wanted me to behave. He would shock me, a lot using th.….oh" Ballora placed a hand on her chest "It's gone. My collar"

Fraezar clapped and bounced on his feet "Doctor Mike already removed it and fixed you. And Me and Foxy. We're going to have so much fun, Doctor Mike is going to let us have a say in our rooms, we'll get to play with children and and and…."

"Calm down Fraezar" said Mike softly as he patted the bear on the back "You making your voice box hiccup"

"Fraezar?" Ballora asked "Why have you changed his name?"

"Oh I know that one" smiled Fraezar as he raised his paw "It's because there is already a Freddy in the company and you don't want the children getting us confused right Doctor Mike?"

"That's right Fraezar. Good Bear" said Mike as he rubbed the top of Fraezar's head. The bear smiled and giggled happily.

"Damn it Ballora!" Fox snarled as he got to his feet and stomped back over to them.

"Doctor Mike, please tell me that you kept this...mongrel's collar on him?" Ballora sighed in an exasperated tone as she sniffed the air around her "Though I must say he smells a great deal better than he did at the park"

"That's because the Doc has got me on a strict no smoking program" Fox muttered. "Says it's not good for the kids he wants us to entertain"

"You're not going to speak to them like…."this" are you? You're going to use your recorded voice!" Ballora implored sounding worried about Fox's voice.

"Don't worry your new pretty hair over it. Me and the Doc have already spoken about it and I'm going to have my nice girly voice and act for the kids"

"Hair?" Ballora raised her servo and touched her new hair "Ohhhh. Real hair. It's so soft. Does this mean it can be styled like a girl's hair?"

"Yes if you want. I can get you a few ribbons and such if you want?" said Mike.

Ballora's pink cheeks glowed brightly "Thank you doctor. Wait...Fred...I mean Fraezar and Foxy are here...does that mean...is she up?"

"By her, I'm guessing you mean Baby? I haven't gotten to her yet and according to your friends I shouldn't. Would you mind telling me why I shouldn't miss Ballora?" Mike asked.

Ballora stood still for a few moments before she nodded "Would you boys mind if me and the good doctor go and sit down and have a chat?"

Fox snorted as he sauntered over to Fraezar and wrapped his arm around him. "Fine with me. I need some alone time with the missus anyway"

Fraezar squeaked and quickly started to run away as Fox chuckled and ran after him, leaving Mike to link his arm around Ballora's arm and led her to the small table and chairs.

"My legs are different...they feel stronger and lighter. I guess I have you to thank for that as well?" smiled Ballora as she sat down.

"Maybe a little" Mike smiled "Though I'm surprised you haven't opened your optics yet. I didn't see anything in your blueprints about not having any or you being designed to have your eyes closed"

Ballora's cheeks glowed again "It's not that. I...don't like my optics. Their...small"

"Well, how about I look at them?" The ballerina said nothing "I promise I won't say anything"

Ballora slowly opened her eyes and Mike smiled as he looked into a pair of small purple optics.

"Their lovely"

Ballora had a small message saying that the bulbs in her cheeks were going to blow "Thank you doctor. So...What have the terrible duo told you about Baby?"

"Well, they told me there is actually two Baby's, one green and one blue optic, the green one having been scrapped and the other isn't very nice"

"She is more than a little unfriendly Doctor. I'm...well...I can only speculate with what I have seen and heard on somethings...but I know that Baby is also a murderer"

"What?" Mike leaned closer on the table "You mean the little girl that the green eyed…"

"No Doctor. This was the blue eyed Baby. She hated our maker and the people we worked with. They did delight in zapping her and I think it did something to her mind. One night a body was found in the vents. It was of a young woman who was a famous member of the team and the daughter of our creator. She was in a horrible way as if her insides had been scooped out"

"It was Charlie. She was a well known voice actress and I believe she was the one that leant her voice to you"

"He blamed her you know, our father, he blamed Baby for her death, but there was no proof. Then there were the deaths of the repairmen too...I had been taken to the scooping room to be repaired so I wasn't in my room when it happened. While they boxed me up to be locked away I heard that the repairmen had been found hung in both mine and Fox's rooms, their bodies broken and beaten and Baby had been found with blood on her body"

"Great...another one" Mike muttered "Well, I guess that clenches it then, I'll keep her boxed up and have one of the guys send her to the warehouse, maybe put a few extra chains on the box, just to be safe"

Ballora raised a servo to her mouth and giggled "I shouldn't laugh but yes, it's better to be safe than sorry. So, what role am I to play here Doctor?"

"Well, I really want this place to be a place, mainly for girls to come and have fun and be themselves. So for you guys we're aiming mainly for girls of anything between three and maybe as high eight and ten with the computer games we're going to have installed here too. I know girls aren't all for princesses and cooking, so I though I'd have Fox in charge of the jungle gym or maybe have an indoor ball pool, for the more rough and tumble girls"

"While I deal with the ones that like to dress up and dance?" smiled Ballora a hint of excitement in her voice box.

"Well yeah that's kind of the idea. Tomorrow, you'll meet the siblings who are also going to work here, I'm sure you'll get along with them. Their also from Critter County, a maid and butler, of course there will be other humans to be hired as well, like a manger and such. But the two major things we need to do is obviously get this place finished and then hold the big welcome party for all of you with the other animatronics. Which is going to be very amusing and scary at the same time…"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I told the original Freddy and Foxy that they were getting pretty little daughters with lovely pink and white fur. They have been really looking forward to meeting them"

Balloria covered her mouth again as she laughed out loud "Oh...oh my dear...oh so funny….oh….they're going to be so disappointed…"

"It's more their reactions that I'm worried about" Mike sighed "Though knowing Mark, he'll probably record the whole damn thing for his video channel as well as most likely get himself hurt in the process"

A loud crash caused them both to jump as the sounds of Fraezar and Fox shouting came echoing around the room.

"I don't want to play anymore"

"Come on Honey Pot! I just want to bite into those sweet buns of yours!"

"Oh dear, Doctor, you might want too…." said Balloria as Mike already stood up and smiled down at her.

"I'll go and sort them out. When I get back maybe we can start your upgrades? If you don't mind that is?"

"It's fine doctor but Fraezar won't be if you don't hurry" she smiled as she watched Mike hobble away. She got to her feet and tipped toed around the room, looking around as she caught the sight of a small mirror on the wall and quickly went over to it. She looked over her new look and smiled brightly as her purple optics turned to a shade of blue.

"Well, this is certainly a lot better than Critter County, and I've got to say I'm loving the upgrades. Maybe this Mike Schmidt is as good as dad, well, maybe not AS good, since you were a magician with animatronics but still...I think...I'll be happy here"

 **-Line Break-**

Net was tried but he had finally returned home. Thankfully it was dark and really late as he walked through the back alleys towards his old house. The garden was dangerously overgrown and the child swing set was covered in rust. The house looked like it had seen better days and all the windows and doors were boarded up. It was quite easy for him to pull the large planks off and using the tip of his smallest tentacle, pick the lock to let himself in. The furniture was covered in dust sheets while everything else was covered in dust. He looked at the pictures on the wall, the one of his father and his two cousins and then one with his lovely daughter who was holding him when he had been Ennard. He needed to rest but first he had to be sure that father had left….things….the way he use too. He walked through the house like a shadow until he came to the room and smiled broadly as he entered. Spare parts, endo-skellingtons, blueprints and newspaper clippings were everywhere. He walked slowly, being careful not to step on anything, as he looked around before his eyes fell on one of the many work benches. She laid there, in her pretty red dress, the rest of her body in disarray. He picked her up gently and held her tightly to his chest as he smiled.

"Hello Baby. Daddy's home" he said in a soft whisper.

To Be Continued….

Review or no update!


	18. Take Your Places

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End of Grace

A/N (Waving a white flag) Hi everyone! Did you have a good christmas and new year? Good. Originally I was planning just to have the month of december off, I was working every hour work could give me, and have a new chapter for the new year…..but writer's block and health are both a bitch so I can only apologise for the lateness of this chapter. Thank you for sticking with me and hopefully this chapter will tide you over til the next one.

Chapter 18: Take your places!

It was 5.55 in the morning and Jeremy was finishing packing up his things when Chica knocked on the door. Jeremy smiled when he saw her and again thanked Mike for bringing them together. He reached out and took her servo and kissed it before pulling her into a tight hug and inhaled deeply.

"Baby you smell so sweet" he muttered as he kissed her cheek.

"Baked lots of cupcakes to make up the ones Toni failed. But I'm sure she'll be fine when the new place opens. How is that going by the way? You guys have been very secretive about it" said Chica in a playful tone.

"Who? Us? Now why would we keep anything from you guys? I mean it's not like you guys have a reputation of being overly dramatic?" smiled Jeremy as Chica rolled her optics.

"We get a little overprotective and are forever branded as overdramatic"

"You wouldn't let Mike leave without being "marked" by each of you and had to get a tattoo with the store insignia on it"

"Oh come on!" smiled Chica "Freddy has asked each of you about the new "Freddy" and none of you have said anything about her"

Jeremy placed a hand over his mouth as he laughed. He couldn't help it. Just thinking of the pink Freddy caused him to break out into giggles. Mark had shown him the videos and Jeremy had quickly texted Mike to offer him a thousand dollars to allow him to be the one to break the news.

"What's so funny? Has she got some kind of glitch?" Chica asked with a frown. She didn't like secrets and she nor the others liked the idea of the humans hiding something from them. It made them nervous.

"No...no…." Jeremy coughed as he straightened up "No, "She" is fine. Really sweet actually. Also really naive but that kinda part of her charm"

"Is that the polite way of saying she is stupid?" Chica asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Now I didn't say that. I said naive. She thought Adam was the birthday boy and tried to give him a hug"

Chica laughed "Let me guess. Adam tried to escape but she wouldn't let him"

"Yeah. Chica...have you seen the kid around...say with Sooty or Shadow? Doing...stuff?"

"You mean maintenance? I think Sooty has had it…why do you want to know?"

"It's just...I think the animatronics...at least the younger lot and the two newbies have a thing for him but I don't think anyone has given the kid the talk….if you get my meaning"

"Er...the birds and the bees talk or the health and safety talk that Mike gave you?" Chica asked, slightly enjoying the deep blush the foamed on Jeremy's cheeks.

"The health and safety one. I don't want the kid to end up in hospital like I did. Damn it, even thinking about it, makes my cheeks burn. I swear that doctor was going to have me sectioned"

"Well….you did tell him that you had drunk all those "fluids" because you were so thirsty and you didn't think it would do you any harm"

"Well I couldn't very well tell him the truth. That I was down on my knees, licking out this beautiful, sexy…."

Chica slapped him on the shoulder again but she was smiling "Yes I can see how that wouldn't have gone down any better. You worried that Adam might get a little too excited and end up in the hospital…."

"No...I'm worried that the younger animatronics getting excited and hurt the lad. Sooty, Shadow and these new twins seem to have a problem with the word no"

"Well other than the twins, it's in their programing that they got from their parents, you know Freddy and Bonnie have the same problem"

"Yeah, but at least Mike was able to get through to them, Adam is still new and most likely was a virgin before he started here"

"And by the time he's your age...he would be a master."

Jeremy frown and pouted slightly "Are you suggesting I'm old?"

Chica rolled her optics "Not at all dear, besides, I'm a lot older than you in case you have forgotten"

"Which part of you? Most of your parts are only a few years old" Jeremy quickly dodged as Chica went to slap him again and picked up his bag. They both chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "See you later love. I've got to pick the kid up and go and see how Mike is doing at the new place"

"For the love of your god Jeremy, please make sure he's not over doing it, you know what he's like when he gets his teeth into a project" said Chica in a worried motherly tone.

"Don't worry. We're keeping an eye on him" smiled Jeremy as he waved good bye and started to make his way to his car. About half an hour later he pulled up outside of "Nightmare" and honked his horn. The twins quickly stepped out of the building while Adam limped and quickly locked the door, before limping slightly towards the car. The kid was pale and looked exhausted, which was a complete contrast to the twins who were all smiles and glowing brightly.

"You ok kid?" Jeremy asked "Did anything happen last night?"

"Two of the cameras are out. The ones covering the car park. Other then that there is nothing to report."

"Right, I'll call Jack and make sure he gets those fixed before opening tonight, can't be too careful" Jeremy muttered as he drove them towards the sister location. Adam was so tired he quickly fell asleep from the gentle movement of the car and the warm engine. Jeremy looked over at him and then glared in the rear view mirror at the twins.

"What the hell did you two do to him last night? You better not have force him into anything, because if you did I promise you, I'll be sending your sorry behinds back to Critter Country before Mike gets a chance to dismantle you"

"We...simply….that is to say…" said Tony as he tried to straighten his tie.

"We had "maintenance". Plushtrap watched over us, he made sure we didn't hurt Master Adam and we didn't!" insisted Toni as she looked pleadingly over at Jeremy in the mirror.

"Just make sure you listen to him, if he says no, it means NO! You should have in your programing under health and safety with humans that your fluids can be poisonous to him should he ever take them in. He ends up in hospital and I find out it was because of you two…..so help me...I'll reduce you to scrape myself"

The twins looked at each other in concern and took each others hands as Tony nodded in Jeremy's direction. "We understand sir"

The rest of the journey was driven in silence, the twins shaking in the back exchanging worried looks at each other, their servos grasping each other tightly for comfort. As Jeremy pulled into the car park, the twins gazed out of the windows with excitement as they watched some builders carry large metal equipment around the side of the building.

"At least the car park has been relaid, they can get on with building the jungle gym outside for when it's too hot to play inside, Fox is going to be in charge of that"

"Awww" Toni moaned her ears droopy "I would like to do that"

"Maybe you can bring it up at this morning's meeting. Mike's going to go over everything with you guys, roles, rules and stuff. HEY! ADAM! WAKE UP!" said Jeremy as he reached over and shook Adam's shoulder.

"Five more…." Adam grumbled, drool slipping down his chin and soaking his shirt. Jeremy chuckled under his breath and gave Adam another shake as the teenager opened his eyes and jumped up in his seat. "Huh? Who? Where?"

"Welcome back to the land of the living kid. Think you can stay with us until the meeting is over?" Jeremy asked as he undid his seatbelt.

"Meeting? I thought we were just dropping the twins off…." said Adam as he took off his own belt.

"Well yeah….but don't you want to know what Mike has planned for this place?" Jeremy asked.

"I do but….I'm sorry, I'm just so tired...collage has been really pouring on the projects lately…."

"Hey kid, if you need a little time off for your education, Mike will understand. Besides we can be relaxable, especially at this moment with a certain somebody still hanging around in town, who can pick up a night or two"

"Really? Do you think Mike will mind?" Adam breathed a slight sigh of relief.

"Sure thing. Let's get the twins in and have this meeting. Then we'll talk to him about it" smiled Jeremy at Adam before glaring into the rear view mirror as to warn the twins against complaining about it. Adam got out of the car and quickly helped Toni out and smiled as she brushed herself down.

"Nervous?" he asked "Fraezar is really nice, i'm sure you'll get along with him. Fox is a bit of a jerk but he's ok on the whole. I'm not sure what Ballora is like though, but I'm sure you'll get along"

"I hope so!" said Toni patting her dress down once more as she followed Adam, Jeremy and her twin towards the new entrance doors. As they came in, they saw Mike and the three other animatronics sitting down around a table, with four empty chairs, Mike stood awkwardly as he noticed them.

"Morning! Isn't it wonderful! We're almost ready!" he said with a large smile. Adam felt himself twitch, he really couldn't stand happy morning people, he would feel the overwhelm need to punch them which would be bad since Mike was his boss and all that. He looked over at the newest addition and felt his cheeks turn a shade of pink. Mike had really outdone himself on her, she looked almost as human as Toni did but somehow she appeared to be more….elegant? No...regal? It was just the way she sat, so straight and posed, like a human lady. She tilted her head slightly as he came towards her and smiled.

"Hello young man. I trust your one of our guards? My name is Ballora and I look forward to working with you" said the ballerina as she held her hand out to him. Adam took it gently in his own and shook it.

"Hi, names Adam, its really nice to meet you too"

"Morning Adam!" said Fraezar as he came around from his seat and quickly pulled Adam into a tight hug. "Today is going to be a really great day!"

"Please release Adam! He's had a really rough night and is tried!" said Toni sharply as she pulled on Fraezar's arm to try and release his hold.

"Hey! Kitten! Don't touch my mate!" snapped Fox as he shot up from his chair.

"Now, now" said Ballora firmly "Let's all get along now. You must be the maid and the butler that are joining us here. It pleasure to met you, I hope we can all get along"

Tony smiled as he took her hand and gave it a small kiss "As do I Miss Ballora. And the same goes for you...Miss…?"

"It's Fox! Just Fox!" growled the white and pink fox animatronic as he came around and swung his arm around Fraezar's shoulders. "And this is Fraezar, my missy, so keep your gloved servos to yourself!"

"Oh don't worry" said Tony in a calm voice with a charming smile "I'm not into bears"

"I'm very please to meet both of you. Hugs!" smiled Fraezer as he pulled the twins into a tight hug, both letting out a groan as he crushed them. Mike simply shook his head and smiled, it was a bit rocky but it could have gone a lot worse, he turned to Jeremy then frowned as he noticed the concern look on Jeremy's face. Jeremy jerked his head to the side and started to walk over to the new built counter and waited for Mike to join him.

"What's wrong Jeremy? You've got that look on your face when you're expecting trouble" Mike asked as he leaned heavily on his cane.

"Have you noticed how tired that poor kid is? He looks like you did back in the days when you were pulling triple shifts with no break in between" snorted Jeremy "What am I saying, he looks as bad as you do! When was the last time you left this place?"

"Er…"

"Never mind that now, the kid has a problem, namely those twins of his"

"Oh dear….."maintenance"?"

"Yeah….and even before I picked the kid up from your apartment building. He's a good kid Mike and I think he'll go far in this place but he needs to learn to say no. Also have you giving him the safety talk about it?"

"Haven't really had time and I didn't want to embarrass him. I'll talk to him before we leave"

"HEY DOC! Are we having this meeting or what!" yelled Fox from across the room.

"Coming Fox! Come on. Let's get this over with" smiled Mike as he and Jeremy joined the group at the table. Jeremy sat down next to Ballora and quickly said hello as Mike took the empty seat next to Adam.

"Ok, Lets start by welcoming Tony and Toni, this is going to be your new home, I really hope you'll be happy here. This place is commonly called the "Sister location", as you can guess we're mainly aiming this place at girls ages most likely four and up and your main jobs are going to be entertainment and safety. Unlike "Nightmare Realm" which more or less is run by the animatronics there, this place will have humans working here throughout the day until an hour after closing, then you'll have only a night guard, which of course you know to be one of us so of an evening you can just relax and be yourselfs. The human stuff will mainly be in the kitchen and be dealing with service, such as bring food and drinks over and any cleaning that needs doing"

"We're very strict on the humans we hire" Jeremy butted in "They all get looked into and made to sign a very strict contract, two or three pages mainly covering you guys, but to sum it all up it reads like this; They will treat you with respect. Your to be spoken to in a civil manner. They will not touch you unless they have permission from either the guard on duty or Mike himself, anyone seen or reported to breaking this rules will face disciplinary action and can even be fired over it. But the same goes for you also! If you're seen to be rude, man handling or god forbid harming a member of staff, you will be placed "Out Of Order" and kept away for a period of time. If you cause a fatal injury or even cause the death of an animatronic or human, the situation of the event will be looked at and judged not by us humans but by your fellow animatronics and it will be put down to a vote whether or not you should be deactivated"

"Seems fair, at least a lot fairer then what we got at Critter Country anyway, I think we can all agree to your terms" said Ballora, the other animatronics nodded as well.

"Good, now on to your main concern, the children. Like our staff, we have a few rules we expect our customers to follow, though sometimes we make the odd allowances for kids, mostly those with special needs anyway. The children will want to touch you and hug you, pet you, you get the idea. Now they're allowed to do this as long as they don't harm or damage you, such as sticking gum in your joints or pulling on your servo to hard. They do this, their out the door along with their parents along with the warning that if their child does it again, they will be barred from all Fazbear restaurants. When there is a party here, you will either be in teams of two or three, never on your own. This is a safety rule as one of you can not be expected to watch a room of thirty children and be responsible for their safety on your own. If we have to many parties going on, you will be partnered with a human member of staff"

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried about that, I'm not really good on my own, I get so nervous" said Fraezar with relief as Fox patted him on the back with a sweet smile.

"Ok, now the adults, it's the same with the kids, if they touch you in anyway they're not meant to their out on their ear, however if they damage you their heavily fined and even arrested. You have the right to try and protect yourselves but you MUST NOT harm the human. We have had some small incidents with grown ups acting the big I ams and have been quickly taken down by myself, Jeremy, Jack or Mark. We protect you as much as we protect them, ok?"

"If we get a sneaky protective kick in is that ok?" Fox asked with an arched eyebrow.

"If it's done in self defence then by all means" smiled Mike "Now, on to your roles, Tony, you're going to be working mainly in the fount here. You're going to have a small ITablet to keep an eye on tables but also to update you about birthday parties and such. It's going to be your task to greet the guests and welcome them to this place but also to keep an eye on the floor to make sure there is no trouble. Think you can handle it?"

"With pleasure sir" smiled Tony, sitting up straighter in his seat as his sister beamed at him.

"Right, Ballora, I'm guessing your going to be the animatronic most in demand for the parties, so you're going to have the biggest party room here, it will have a stage and everything, so you can show off your wonderful dancing but I would like you to have some interaction with the children as well...maybe try and get them to dance along with you or something?"

"I'll do my best Mike" Ballora smiled "I'm looking forward to it"

"Ok, now you two" said Mike addressing Fox and Fraezar "Your going to be mainly minding the floor as well as the party rooms. Fraezar I want you mainly here on the floor, handing out balloons and playing with the kids. Fox, I want you to cover the "play" areas, like the ball pit room and the jungle gym, your to make sure the kids are safe but also make sure that there is no bullying going on. Girls are just as bad as boys for pushing and shoving, in fact their worst because their sneaky, don't let them get away with it"

Fox smiled evilly and gave Mike a thumbs up. Toni wiggled in her chair with anticipation causing Adam to laugh softly at her, as he watched her tail wiggling back and forth.

"Calm down Toni, he's getting to you, it's going to be fine"

"But there isn't a lot of jobs left…." Toni muttered unhappily.

"Right now...Toni, I understand you've been taking cooking lessons?" said Mike remembering the slight scolding he had gotten from Chica about not giving the cat girl any common sense around a kitchen.

"Yes sir! I can make cakes now and I'm pretty sure I know what to do if any of the pizzas catch on fire again" said Toni proudly.

Adam just dropped his head against the table while Jeremy hid his laughter and smile behind his hand as Mike awkwardly coughed.

"I see. Well maybe you can help out in the kitchen if they get really busy but I think you would be best to deliver food to the tables as well as helping out when needed. You most likely will be backing up Ballora in her party room or helping Fox in the play areas"

"Oh…." Toni slumped in her seat, her ears flopping down sadly as her brother patted her on the shoulder.

"It's still better than what we did at the other place sister. Cheer up, I'm sure the children will adore you, you'll certainly be a favorite" said Tony reassuringly.

"We can have lots of fun Toni" said Fraezar smiling happily over at her "Plus we can get to play on the computer games as well and dance with the children too"

Toni smiled back at the bear "Yeah! That will be fun"

Mike sighed with relief, he was really worried about what to do with Toni as her cooking skills still needed a lot of work, but at least she had no problems with helping out. He reached down to his bag and pulled out a large blue print and placed it on the table for the animatronics to look at.

"Right it we turn this around just so...there perfect, as you can see this is going to be the main seating area with the arcade just at the end there. Down this corridor here will lead you to the three party rooms and ballroom, one very large one with will hold up to thirty kids and two smaller ones holding about fifthteen. The other large room is the ballroom, it's going to have padded walls, things to climb and large plastic balls to swim in and throw about. Down this other corridor here, is the staff room, the manager's office, my office slash repair room, supply room and of course the most important room, yours"

The animatronics blinked and looked at each other in confusion before Fox asked "What the hell do ya mean Doc?"

Mike smile "Well, it seems wrong that you guys do all the work and get nothing for it. So each month I put a small amount aside for you guys to treat yourselves with. Like new dvds, new outfits, you know, for you guys to have something of your own. Freddy has his top hat collection, Foxy has his props and outfits, Plush and the younger generation of animatronics have their mobiles and Goldie….er...well….probably best not to mention what he has collected all these years. But basically this room here is for you to all rest out and chill of an evening when the kids are gone. It will have a TV and large enough furniture for you all to seat on. There will also be a dresser where you can all claim a drawer for your own to place your own personal items in"

The animatronics looked both confused and awe by this notion, they never had the need for anything personal, why would they, they were property.

"Um...er...so um...does that mean….maybe….er...I could….um...get a new plush? Like my Bonnie?" Fraezar asked nervously, his optics looking hopeful at Mike.

"Sure. Tell you what, Have Tony here make a list at the end of the month of stuff you guys would like and I'll see what I can do….fair enough? Any other questions?" The animatronics shook their heads. "Great! Now let's get to work! We've got a lot to do and a party to throw before our grand opening…."

"A party sir? We'll be hosting a party before our opening? Is it for the press?" Tony asked his processor already buzzing as he mentally started to make a list of things that needed to be done or even ordered in.

"No, no, the press is going to be here on our opening day, no, this party is for ALL of you to meet the rest of the family, namely Freddy group, Foxy's crew and the Nightmare animatronics. You need to make a really good impressions on these guys and….Jeremy can you please stop laughing!" Mike snapped as he raised his fist at Jeremy who was shaking in his seat to try and hold his laughter back.

"Sorry Mike…..pphhtt!" Jeremy tried to keep a straight face but couldn't, the image of Foxy's and Freddy's faces when they met Fox and Fraezar were going to be priceless!

"As I was saying you guys need to make a good impression and Freddy and Foxy are really looking forward to meeting you….just don't be upset or offended if they faint"

"Why?" Fox asked as he looked down at his claws "They expecting daughters or something?"

Mike groaned as he buried his face in his hands as Jeremy fell out of his chair laughing like a loon.

-Line Break-

Net worked for hours without a break, slowly reconstructing Baby from the tattered blueprints and spare parts he could find around the room. He looked around the room in some disgust, his previous owner had obviously become a slob in his absence, as it was near impossible to find anything. He had looked and gathered some of the newspaper clipping ups and noticed they were either about the sister location or about a missing boy, it didn't make much sense to him, so he left the clippings to the side. He sighed and decided to have a small break and look over the rest of the house, part due to curiousity since he hadn't seen the man in many years. Much of the furniture was dated and the carpets were well worn out. There were photos of a man and woman hugging. The same man with a little girl. The man with two others. Net had to smirk, the universe really did have a wonderful sense of humour, to think that his old owner would be related to the two brothers. Yet there was something heavy in the air, Net could feel it, it was dark and heavy. As if the house held some terrible secret. Net opened the cupboard door to under the stairs and peeked in and frowned deeply at what he saw. What he saw would not have been out of place in Freddy's Fazbear security room, with the computer and several monitors. There were pictures on the walls of a child's bedroom, some with medical experiment in it, others of a small boy sleeping. There were posters of Baby and of Freddy Fazbear over and under the pipes that surrounded the small room. What the hell was his old master doing? Then he froze, he stayed very still, as the sound of scratching reached him. It was sharp, like the sound of metal against stone, digging, burrowing, searching. He wasn't alone!

-Line Break-

Adam stretched happily as the bell rang out for the class to finish. He stuffed his laptop into his bag along with his notes. He felt great, the week off had been what he needed, he had finally caught up and his sleep and his projects, sure he needed the money but Mom said she might cut him a little slack this month since things were going well at work for her at the it wasn't like he could miss work, no heavens forbid, not when Sooty, Shadow, Mangy and Plush continuously texted him and on the odd occasion would call him. Plush complained about the abusive texts he had received from the others about the pictures he had sent them of Adam and the twins. Sooty's texts were full of concern, lust, love and longing. Shadow was flirty and Mangy was sweet. The poor fox had tried to be cool and flirt but it came out very awkwardly, making both him and Adam blush. The only place he hadn't heard about was the sister location. He was partly worried mainly because he hadn't seen Mike at all in their apartment building but Shadow had text him that Jeremy and Mark were making sure he left and had regular breaks and this wasn't unusual behaviour for him. He rode the noise bus home as he looked though his phone's gallery and stopped at a picture of Mike. Mike was….he really should say handsome but he wasn't….he was beautiful. Long brown/silver hair, soft pale skin, friendly eyes, along with a slim but muscular body. He had known his boss for months now and yet….he still seemed to know almost nothing about the man. He thought back to the night he "accidently" saw Mike naked and felt his pants become a little tight. Mike looked like a god or some heavenly figure draped in moonlight, he couldn't blame Bonnie for being so possessive over him and how the others were so protective of him. Suddenly Adam sat up straight as he thought about how protective everyone was….did it have something to do with Mike's leg? He remembered seeing the horrific scars on Mike's leg, it looked deep and unforgiven, no wonder it hurt Mike to walk. Who had done that to him? The landlord Mr McBear? It wouldn't have surprised him, the man hated Mike with a passion and although Adam could understand it, he would never forgive him if he was the one. Adam made his way up to his apartment when he came across Mr McBear banging on Mike's door.

"Damn it Schmidt! Open the hell up! I'm NOT the post office!" he yelled before noticing Adam "Ah, Mr Edge, perhaps you could do me a favor and call up your boss and tell him to come and collect him mail and parcels from me please? I have better things to do then look after his stuff!"

"Yeah sure. I'll send him a text….." said Adam as he went to walk away but stopped as he looked at the older man. "Hey Mr McBear….can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Well...er...I was wondering….do you know why Mike has this weird reaction to anyone saying he's good looking? And why he needs a cane? Isn't he a bit young for one?"

McBear gave Adam a firm but suspicious look "Surely you could ask one of the others about it?"

"Yeah but they all give me half answers and get upset about it…." Adam lied "I guess I just want to know why everyone is so protective you know?"

"It's because of what happened to him…..best come inside….it's not really a discussion to be having outside" said McBear as he opened his door and gestured for Adam to come in. Adam sat down and waited for the old man to bring him a cup of tea before joining him in the small sitting room.

"How much has Mike told you about the history of Freddy's?" McBear asked.

"I know all about the kids deaths and how they became ghosts and such. Last thing Mike told me about was about locking Net up for being the one responsible for it"

"Yes….that was the start of the decline of my father's health, hearing all that, how the kids suffered, really took it out of him. But still things continued as they did, shortly afterwards Nightmare Realm was opened and became a huge success. The business was doing really well, the animatronics were going out to charity events and raising money for orphans and children hospitals and then of course you had halloween events which are so big now, Mike has to hold it for a whole week in each venue to keep up with demand. Well, as you also know, Freddy's offishally belonged to Yen Sid Dahl, who was married and had several children, but still had his eye on Mike. During the few years that he owned the company he would make certain house calls if you like, often insisting that Mike have dinner with him and other such things. Mike went along with it, because Dahl had let him get away with so much and had practically left him to run Freddy's how he liked"

"Ok but what's that got to do with anything? I mean Dahl died of cancer and left Freddy's to Mike right?"

"Wrong" McBear smiled and it was unpleasant "You really think that a man that ran a huge empire would really giving up one of it most profitable assets just because he liked someone? The answer is no, stupid boy, honestly you really think Mike is such a saint don't you! HA! Let me tell you what happened, Dahl found out that he had cancer and not very long to live, so he did what most people did in his situation, make his will and his bucket list. And one of those things on that list was Mike. Despite being married and a public figure, he wanted Mike all to himself, even for a short period of time"

"But…."

"He came to Mike and made him an offer, be his lover for a week and he would leave in his will Freddy's to him. Of course Mike refused at first but Dahl warned him that his brother who was going to inherit most of his business was not going to let Mike run the place as he had. Mike discussed it with Freddy, Foxy and my father at length and of course Bonnie. It's why they broke up you know"

"Ok…." Adam wrinkled his nose, not liking the idea of an old man practically blackmailing Mike into having sex to protect Freddy's. "But what's that got to do with Mike's leg and why everyone is so protective?"

"Everything, my dear boy, everything! Net, Goldie, my father, my relationship with Mike, everything!"

To Be Continued….

Chapter 19: Broken hearts

A/N Yes, we're finally going to get the answers you're all waiting for, thought I'm not sure Adam is ready for them and I'm not sure you are either. Please leave me a review, you know the more reviews I get the more likely you get a new chapter!


	19. Broken Hearts part one

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End of Grace

Warning: This is a really long chapter! Filled with "Feels" so you have been warned. Please review at the end because this chapter has taken a lot out of me and it only covers the first part.

Chapter 19: Broken Hearts part 1

Mike was about to swear, very loudly, any minute now, he couldn't take much more, his head was throbbing, he could feel the vein popping out the side of this skull. Way did he do this to himself? He knew this would happen, he did, so why did he do it? Because it was the easiest way too rather than going to all three locations and repeating himself. At least that had been the argument for it, now he was regretting it, as his headache continued to get worse.

"IF YOU LOT DON'T SHUT UP NOW AND START LISTENING TO ME, NOBODY WILL BE GETTING ANY MAINTENANCE UNTIL CHRISTMAS NEXT YEAR!" he shouted at the top of his voice. Everyone stopped….well at least the animatronics did, his fellow humans however were sitting in a booth and pissing themselves with laughter. He sighed loudly as he sagged his shoulders and glared hopelessly at the large group. Its hadn't been that long since the whole lot had seen each other, but they acted like it had been years and bickered like families tended to do. Freddy complained about how the traditions he and Goldie had started were being forgotten, Foxy bragged that his store had drawn in more children but then got annoyed when Big Daddy bragged about how much his store had brought in. Which it really, alarmingly, was. "Nightmare Realm" took practically doubled Pirates Coves earnings and tripled Freddy's and THAT had not sat well with the old bear. Not at all! Hence this "Friendly" competition. Of course he then left all of the work to Mike, who was already up to his ears with repairs, book balancing, security work and of course Shadow who was now in his teens and being...well...a teen. Mike took a deep breath and waved several papers about.

"Listen! I have bursted my hump getting these things organised and getting investors to donate money, the least you can do is behave and listen to me!"

"Sorry Mike" came the chorus of voices that then turned in to sniggers, honestly you would think they were the children, and some of them were well into their thirties if not older.

"Get on with it Mike!" shouted Mark from the booth, brushing his pink hair away from his eyes.

"Yeah! We got lives too you know" added Connie as she high fived Jeremy. Mike poked out his tongue at her but then smiled. Connie had come so far since she joined them. Gone was the pale, thin, timid girl, now she was a bright, curvy, confident woman. She ran and protected "Nightmare Realm" like it was her baby and if anyone tried to mess with her, were then met with an extra protective Big Daddy and even extra protective security guards.

"Ok, now that I've got everyone attention, we can go over what we're doing. Right, Mark and Jeremy, your escorting Freddy and the gang to the local orphanages and handing out presents. Make sure you get lots of photos as well as holding up signs for the shops that have donated the toys. Myself will be escorting Foxy and co to the children's hospital and doing the same thing. Connie, I would have Harvey help you out, but I think we can all agree your better on your own"

This was met with a mixture of laughter and cheers with a small squeak of protest by Chica as Mike continued. "Actually Connie, you're going to be working with the wonderful Mr McBear senior," the animatronics cheered loudly as the old man waved his hand in the air proudly. "For seniors game nights at the realm….are you really sure about this?"

"Of course it going to go to be great!" said Mr McBear "I've invited everyone from my club and their inviting their friends and such. It's going to be a hoot! Isn't it my dear?"

"You bet!" smiled Connie as she gave the old man a hug. "We've got all the old board games, plenty of playing cards and of course the arcade going to be open for them to use too"

"Please say you're going to have some recording equipment up" said Mark with a smirk "I can just see a wrinkly old beddy holding up one of those large plastic guns for the zombie games"

"Hey! I happen to be really good on that one! I've gotten to the third level and on the scoreboard" said Mr McBear "Cost me over thirty dollars but I did it!"

Jeremy laughed "Old man you could have bought the game for that price"

"Yeah….but it wouldn't have been much fun"

"Ok, now remember this is for charity we're doing this, so remember to tell all the customers for the next two weeks and start collecting. Although we'll be presenting the check from the Fazbear company, it's the single store that raises the most money, that will be declared the winner and get to appear in the paper"

Freddy smiled and tilted his top hat, Foxy smirked and polished his hook on his coat while Big Daddy rubbed his servos together.

Mike leaned closer to the booth "Remind me again why we all agreed to do this?"

"It's for charity Mike. That's why. Plus it's a chance to make people happy" smiled Jeremy. "I loved going to the kids hospital last year. Their faces when they met these guys, you'd think we were performing magic the way they go when they see them"

"And you should see some of the old people that come to the Realm, they love the black outs and chatting to Plush and the others, we even had one little old granny dancing with Big Daddy the other night" laughed Connie remember watching the over large bear being so gentle with the frail old lady.

"Right as long as….oh fuck no...what's he doing here?" said Mike as he peeked out of the window to see Dahl climbing out of his car with assistance from his chaffer. They all looked, rolled their eyes and pulled faces of disgust. Dahl, the owner and therefore their boss, was slowly making his way towards the building. Although he rarely had anything to do with the others, when he did met them, he tended to say things to deliberately rub them the wrong way and Mike had often had to step in before one of his friends did something that would get them fired. They all leaned up and glared at him through the window.

"He doesn't look too good does he?" said Jeremy "Looks like death walking"

"Yeah...and is it me or has some of his hair fallen out?" added Mark.

"Guys don't be mean to the corpse" Connie muttered.

"Yeah you two have some respect for the dead" Mr McBear said with a snort.

"You guys….Try and play nice, he is our boss…..now that you mention it….he does look really ill" said Mike before turning around to the large group of animatronics "Either disappear to the break room or go into sleep mode. The boss is coming in!"

Foxy and his crew along with the Nightmares quickly bundled down the small corridor while Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Goldie, Shadow and Sooty all climbed on to the stage and froze just as the door opened and Dahl walked in.

"Ah Mike, good, I was hoping you would be here. I was thinking I was going to have to track you down. Oh….I see everyone else is here as well...how nice. McBear, how are you?"

"All the worse for seeing you a-hole" McBear muttered. Jeremy and Mark quickly ducked their heads to hide their grins.

"Well, I was wondering if you could excuse me and Mike for a while, I understand there is a fine employee room in the back, why don't you go wait there until we're finished. But before you go...er..Ms Connie?"

"Yes?" the young woman arched an eyebrow.

"Would you mind getting me and Mike some drinks? I've have a coffee" Said Dahl as he sat down at one of the tables. Connie looked like she was about to tell him where he could shove his coffee but a quick look from Mike told her to simply let it go. "Can I have a shake please Connie? Strawberry"

Mark and Jeremy got up and shared a look with Mike and discreetly pointed to the cameras. Mike thought about it for a second and nodded. It wasn't like Dahl to turn up unannounced, which meant it could be about anything or everything, and he might need a little recording as evidence should Dahl later try to go back on his word as he was known to do. Once everyone was gone, Mike settled down into the seat opposite Dahl, sparing a look over at the stage to see that Goldie and Freddy had moved only slightly so they were either side of Bonnie, who was leaning a little too close, his face set to glaring.

"You're looking well Mike, such a good looking lad like you….still no girlfriend?"

"No sir" Mike inwardly groaned "To busy"

"To busy…..or is it because your interests swing a different way" said Dahl leaning over with a smile.

Mike leaned back slightly "That's rather a personal question sir"

"Mike, People are being a little more open these days, not back in my day were you would be publicly beaten for it"

"Why are you here sir? Are you just here to check up on us?"

"Not at all. Harvey keeps me informed. No...I'm here….for a personal reason and business"

Mike leaned against the table "The personal reason has something to do with your ill health?"

Dahl smiled "Look that bad do I? Well what do you expect from a man suffering from cancer."

Mike gasped and suddenly felt rather guilty for being rude. "I'm so sorry….You're receiving treatment?"

"Have been….sadly the cancer has taken to stronger hold…which means of course means I've had to look to the future. The future of Critter Country and of course this place. My brother is the main inheritor and of course my children as well. You might have heard that my empire is going through...some restructuring…."

Mike tried to hold back a snort. Dahl's empire was crumbling due to his poor choices and his animation films have not made hardly any money. Therefore he had to make cuts and had closed many of the pizzerias including his own sister location, leaving only the three main building which were the only ones bringing in money. In fact outside of the theme park it was the only thing making money.

"And I love this place, I really do, I love the work you do" continued Dahl "But my brother….he doesn't. He wants us to go back to basics. So when he takes over, he plans to sell the pizzerias and the animatronics"

"You mean the ones you own….the "Nightmare" crew and putting a lot of people out of work"

"That's right" said Dahl softly "Tell me Mike, what would you do to stop this from happening, what would you give to keep this family together?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, wouldn't you like to be the owner instead? You practically run the three restaurants, everyone trusts you, you fix and build the will be devesating to loss all this….so what would you do to keep it all together?"

"What do I have to do?" said Mike firmly and then after a moment "And what assurances can you give me, that you will keep your word?"

Dahl smiled, it was oily and creepy, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large piece of paper. "This is a copy of my will. This section here is the part that concerns you and the pizzerias"

Mike took it and read it allowed ""Concerning the Freddy Fazbear pizzerias, it is my wish that the business, the animatronics, and everything concerning to the pizzaria, be left to one Mike Schmidt. This is not to be contested or argued." Seems straightforward...I would like my lawyer to look at it but also what is this going to cost me? No one gives up a successful business for nothing"

Dahl smiled, leaning over and placing his hand over Mike's, a cold chill went up Mike's spine "Mike, I believe I have made my interest in you well known…." with this he picked up Mike's hand and brought it up to his lips ''and since you're single…."

"And you're not!" Mike snapped as he pulled his hand away.

"I would like to spend a week in your company. Just the two of us. Discreetly. I have a private villa where we can go and get acquainted"

"Wait, wait,wait, let me get this right. You're going to give me the pizzeria, the company, exchanged for me….sleeping with you for a week?" said Mike, his face going pale.

"Yes" Dahl smiled brightly.

CRASH!

Both men jumped almost out of the seats and looked over at the stage, where Bonnie was laying on the floor as if he had fallen off of it, while Goldie and Freddy had their arms out as if they had been trying to hold him back but failed and looked very sheepish about it. Mike hide his face with his hand before he sat down. Bonnie clearly was not happy, which meant he was going to have a very heated discussion later, but not before he spoke to Freddy and Goldie about this deal.

"Sorry about that sir. Bonnie has been a bit jerky lately" said Mike, looking Dahl straight in the face. "So saying that if I agreed to your terms, you will leave me the business, which your family can't contests. A family I might add that consists of your wife and your...four? five kids?"

Dahl gave a light chuckle "My wife and I….are very good friends but it's been a long time since we have been lovers. She and I have a prenup and well, lets say its safer for me to remain married to her rather than divorce"

"And this week away….she is….?"

"She will be told it's a business trip, a manly getaway, she won't know" said Dahl as he again took Mike's hand into his own again, Mike's stomach twisted, he was feeling sick but he didn't pull away. "Mike, I have wanted you since I've met you, gods the wonders you could have done at Critter County, gives me chills thinking about. You would have been on my board of directors, making animatronics, planning parades and such, an army of mechanics at your command. I would have paid for you to have a high end apartment, clothes, anything you wanted and all you would have had to do is love me" Mike pressed his lips together and ordered himself not to throw up as Dahl continued "I'm not asking for answer just yet, give yourself a time to think about it and of course you will want your mother to look over the will as well. But I am a man of my word"

"Won't mean much when you're dead and your brothers lawyers get a hold of your will" muttered Mike.

Dahl actually laughed at this and dropped Mike's hand "Well...I'll take my leave, you have lots to do and to think about...but first…."

Dahl leaned over the table, his eyes closed, his wrinkled mouth puckered. Mike froze, his eyes wide, a lump stuck in his throat. Suddenly Bonnie bumped his large body against the table, smiling manically as he glared down at Dahl, his arms were by his side, though they were twitching.

"Is it time to play yet? I can't wait to play with the children!" Mike flinched at the recorded voice do the talking, which meant Bonnie was beyond pissed. Forget arguing it was going to be a full blazing row.

"Not yet Bonnie. Can you please return to the stage while I'll escort our guest out of here?"

"But I want to play!" Bonnie spoke aggressively, showing all of his large white teeth, his red eyes glaring holes into Dahl's head.

"Then why don't you go and get Jeremy and the others for me. Then we can play" said Mike wanting Bonnie out of the room when Dahl said good bye just in case the man did try and kiss him again. Bonnie stayed on the spot for a moment, his body trembling before he turned and started to walk down the small hallway to the security room.

"Sorry about sir. I will sort him out as soo.." Mike was jerked forward by his shirt and was having mouth devoured by Dahl. It was horrible! Didn't the man know how to kiss? Gods his poor wife! Dahl let Mike go, pulling away and licking his lips, as if he had just tasted a tasty treat and his eyes were hungry for more.

"Hmmm. I look forward to your answer Michael. I'd hate to have my lawyers write that thing out again but…..I will if I have too" said Dahl as he started to walk to the door, Mike followed him, his fists clenched tightly. Dahl pulled the door open and smiled again "Think about what I'm offering Mike. The business, the animatronics, your friends jobs will all be saved for a week of your….most excellent company. Goodbye"

"Sir" Mike said curtly as he slammed the door shut, locked it and pulled down the blinds that were hardly ever used before pushing his back to the door and sliding down to the floor, his hands covering his mouth to stop himself from being sick.

"MIKE" **"MIKE"**

Mike was suddenly pulled up by his arms by Goldie and Freddy both looking worried as the rest of the gang rushed into the main room and started together around him.

"Mike you ok?" Jeremy asked looking Mike in the face and shining a little torch into his eyes. "I think he's going into shock"

"Connie can you get him some water?" Mark asked the blonde girl who quickly rushed to do it."Let's get him into a chair"

Freddy and Goldie dragged Mike back to the chair he'd been sitting on as Connie came out with a small cup and handed it to Mike, who took a small swig.

"I take it you...you watched…" he asked in a very soft voice as he looked around at their faces, mainly the "Nightmare" animatronics, they were worried.

"Gods, I knew that guy was a creep, but I never had guessed he was such a leech!" hissed Jeremy "You're not going to do it are you?"

"Of course he's not!" snapped Mark, Connie and Bonnie at the same time.

"But then what's going to happen to us?" asked Bonbon "Because it sounds to me Sugars, that Dahl's brother has every intention of turning us into scrap metal!"

"Well….can't Mike buy us like he did with Mangy?" Chloe asked looking at the old nightmare fox, who had been fully reworked by Mike to look more like Foxy after he had paid a small fortune for him.

"I couldn't afford it" said Mike "Besides we don't know whether or not Dahl's brother would be willing to sale you guys off. He might just simply recall you and put you in storage"

" _I'd rather be scrapped then live in a warehouse of uncertainty"_ said Big Daddy who looked over at Freddy _"What about you guys?"_

Everyone then looked at Mr McBear who looked very grim "There is a spare apartment in my building, where you can all stay but for the long run….I don't know. Thomas has been talking about getting a business loan and starting up his own food entertainment place with you lot but I know how you all feel about him"

" **I'd rather rot in the warehouse then work under him again!"** said Goldie as he wrapped a servo around Fred's shoulders who nodded.

"He can't be trusted! Not after everything he's done to us. Its his fault we're even in this mess!"

The animatronics all grumbled in agreement, there was no way they were ever going to trust Thomas again, they rather still be under Dahl.

"But what's going to happen to you dad?" Shadow asked as he looked at his creator and his friends "You need a job….all of you do"

The small group looked at each other, worry etched into their faces, their country had the largest amount of jobless people and being out of work was a really scary thing when you had bills to pay.

"And it wouldn't just be you guys either…" said Mike slowly as he started thinking of all the staff that worked across the buildings "It's Jenny, Emily, Mario, Antonio, Juan...everybody will be out of work"

"Yeah but that still no reason for you to go with that guy and….do what he's asking!" snapped Jeremy. "Yeah, we need our jobs and yeah it will most likely be hard to get new ones, but that is no reason for you to do it!"

"He's right lad" said Mr McBear placing a frail hand on Mike's shoulder "Best to forget about it and we'll deal with the trouble when it comes. Besides Dahl's a stubborn jackass, I doubt death will be coming for him any time soon, we have time to come up with something"

"You're right" Mike sighed and seemed to collect himself as he smiled "Well let's get on with practicing for the events and forget about Dahl for now"

Everyone nodded but the cheerful happy air that had surrounded them only an hour or so ago was gone and replaced with fear and worry. Even as Mike went through some ideas with Freddy, he could see Connie crying into Big Daddy's fur, Foxy and Mangle hugging Mangy tightly as Chica held Chloe's servo to the point it looked like it would buckle. He hadn't dared to speak to Bonnie yet but thankfully Mark and Jeremy seem to be keeping him and Shadow occupied and giving him a bit of space. Eventually it was time to open and the rest of the staff were coming in as Mike said goodbye to everyone, thought Mr McBear said he was staying as he didn't feel like being home alone. The animatronics kept up a brave and cheerful appearance for the kids and Goldie sat with Mr McBear in the far back booth talking in whispers. Mike walked around on automatic, smiling and patching up kids, keeping an eye out for trouble, all the while Dahl's words were spinning around in the back of his head.

" _ **What would you do to protect this place?"**_

What hadn't Mike done for this place? He spent almost every waking moment in this place. He did practically run it. The managers came to him for advice and his opinions and if they put a step wrong he was the one that came down on them. He fixed, repaired, not only the animatronics but almost everything else as well, from tables to the video game machines. He knew how to deal with the staff and he was fair, everyone got at least one weekend off a month and were covered if they needed time off for any medical reason, like Mark needing time off to be with his mom who had been rushed to hospital. Did he want to lose all of that? Days out with the guys and Connie. Seeing the faces of the kids when they met Freddy for the first time. Playing card games with Goldie and Big Daddy. Ice cream with BB and Betty. It would all be gone. Mark and Jeremy will have to find jobs outside of town as there were hardly any jobs in it. Connie would have a lot of trouble finding work, considering her past and medical history and losing the "Nightmare" crew was going to put her back a few years of therapy.

" _ **What would you give to keep this family together?"**_

Mike felt himself screeching to a halt and part of him felt ashamed. Before Dahl made his request know, he would have confidently say he would give anything to keep the family together, but now he was not so sure. What Dahl was asking….it was wrong….it was disgusting, the man was old enough to be his dad maybe even his grandad. Then again...Dahl was sick...and his age...he doubted he could even get it up and even if he did...Yuck...but for a week of that….everyone would keep their jobs, Big Daddy and his family would be safe, Freddy, Foxy, everyone will be safe. A pair of purple servos wrapped around his waist and a soft muzzle pressed against his neck.

"Bonnie, not on the shop floor, the kids are watching" Mike muttered

"We got to talk….come on" Bonnie whispered back as he started to drag Mike towards his office. Mike wanted to be the stronger one and tell Bonnie no, but his head didn't want to work and his heart was heavy. Bonnie pulled him into the office and locked the door behind them. Mike waited for the shouting, for the accusations, yet Bonnie simply pulled him close and started to strip him down, licking and sucking his skin.

"Bon..." Mike moaned weakly as Bonnie licked and nibbled on his belly button "Bonnie….about earlier…"

"I'm not worried Mike. I know you wouldn't take that old man's offer"

"But Bonnie…"

"You won't take his offer!" Bonnie growled pushing Mike into a chair before tugging down his pants. He pulled out of Mike's shaft and ran his tongue over the length "You don't have too, don't need too, and certainly won't"

"Bonnie…."

Bonnie robbed his thighs with his furry servos, opening his muzzle wide placing Mike's entire cock into it, he sucked, licked, slobbered, his tongue wrapping itself around Mike's balls. His head bobbed up and down, Mike's reached down and gripped Bonnie's ears, stroking them up and down in time. Mike felt tears rolling down his cheeks, he loved Bonnie, he really did.

"Bonnie….Bonnie….love you...love you so much"

Bonnie hummed in his voice box, rubbing and stroking Mike's legs, sucking harder to bring him off. Mike groaned loudly and arched his back as he released into Bonnie's muzzle, the bunny drank it down greedily and then licked it clean. Mike lay limply in the chair as he watched the animatronic bunny place his limp cock back into his waist. The Bunny looked up, his eyes pleading up at Mike, his servos gripping Mike's hands tightly.

"I love you too Mike with all my pump, so _please,_ forget Dahl's stupid offer. It will break my pump if you agreed to it"

"Bonnie….the nightmare crew….everyone's jobs…."

"Are not your concern. If Thomas does decided to go forward with his business idea, he is more then likely to take you all on, certainly you, Jeremy, Mark and Connie. Yes, Freddy and the rest of us won't trust him at all but at least we'll have a home"

"But you won't have your full family there Bonnie….what about Bon Bon or Plushtrap? Don't you care what happens to them?"

"Of course I do!" Bonnie snapped "I twists my pump just thinking of them being scrapped but if I was given a choice, them being scrapped over what that monster will do to you over that week, the choice is very clear to me!"

Mike leaned heavily back on the chair and looked up at the ceiling "I wish the choice was as clear to me" he muttered weakly.

-Line Break-

It was coming up to midnight and Mike slowly made his way up to Pirates Cove. He looked around the grounds and smiled at the new outside play area for the children. It had been Mangy's idea after seeing the children get restless waiting for Foxy and Mangle to come on to the stage. Foxy had been very proud of his cub for coming up with the idea and boosted about to Freddy, which made the old bear quite grumpy for while, you could hear him muttering whenever anyone bought it up. He pulled open the door and was expecting to see BB and Betty but they were not at their posts. He looked around the floor, it was too dark, so he reached for his torch. He shone it over and under the tables, by the ice cream machine, then over by the game machines but the twins were no way to be seen until he heard a giggle coming from the large spinning barrel that held the condiments and napkins. He knelt down and opened up the sliding doors that led to the small condiment stock and found BB and Betty squashed tightly in.

"Come out of there you two" he said in a firm voice as the two small animatronics moaned as they struggled to get out. "What are you two doing?"

"We were looking for hiding places for us to hide JJ" said Betty as she closed the barrel. "We don't want him to get scrapped so we're going to hide him here and let him out of a night time"

"Or sometimes he can pretend to be me and I can hide in the barrel" said BB excitedly "Do you think it will work Mike?"

Mike tried to smile, he did as he patted their heads "Looks like a really good idea. But I suggest you find a hiding place that may be a bit more comfortable and not on the shop floor incase anyone hears him"

"Oh! Why didn't we think of that!" cried Betty as she then slapped her brother on the head "JJ won't be able to watch cartoons from in there! He needs a tv!"

"Yeah and balloons and comic books too" said BB seriously "Thanks Mike! We're going to look for more hiding places for JJ ok?"

"Okay but don't get yourselves stuck anyway ok? And make sure you get some shut down time, because I'm betting you've stayed active even after closing haven't you" said Mike trying to sound annoyed but came off as worried.

"We will!" said BB as he took Betty's hand and started to run towards the back rooms. Mike just simply sighed and made his way to the security room, telling himself it was ok and maybe Foxy or one of the others will tell them that they couldn't save JJ, that hiding him would only cause more trouble.

"Damn it!" Mike hissed as he wiped away tears "Need to tell Jenny that the onions have gone funny!"

A few hours later there was a heavy knock on the security door. Mike was surprised to see both Foxy and Mangle there as both were usually busy with practice for new shows or the usual "maintenance". Yet tonight their facial features showed they were extremely worried and dirty from having wiped their oily tears into their fur.

"Captain, First Mate, how can I help you this evening?" Mike asked politely even moving to stand up from his seat.

"Stay where you are lad. We'll not be taking up much of ye time" said Foxy in his usual pirate voice but Mike could hear the stain on Foxy's voice box which meant the captain was worrying a great deal. "We be needing to speak to ya about the cub"

"Mangy? Is something wrong with him?" Mike asked sitting up straight at the desk.

"The lad has not recharged properly since returning from Freddy's. He's also been drinking far too much of his father's oil mix!" exclaimed Mangle in near fantic concern and Mike couldn't blame her, Foxy's oil mix was basically the animatronics version of alcohol and Mangy's systems were practically new and not use to the stuff as the older models were.

"Is he worrying about something? What am I saying? Of course he is. He's worrying about the other nightmare animatronics right?" Mike asked as Foxy and Mangle looked at each other, Mangle letting out a small sob as she started to cry, Foxy took her into his servos as he looked at Mike.

"Actually lad...he be also worrying about himself. As our we. He is or was being one of the Nightmare company before ye bought him aye?"

"Well….yeah but that's all settled. Dahl gave me a receipt and everything when I paid for Mangy. Mangy...is technically mine"

"But what if Dahl's brother doesn't think that? What if he be insisting that Mangy be his property and not yours" hissed Mangle clutching onto Foxy tightly. "He's going to scrap our cub!"

"NO! No! No, Mangle, just no!" said Mike as he leapt to his feet and came around to the white fox and took her servo's from Foxy's chest and held them tightly in his own hands. "Now I can't promise anything to the nightmare animatronics but I can swear to you that nothing will happen to Mangy! If Dahl's brother or lawyers even remotely try and take him, I'll have my mother suing them and having they tied up in court till the next millennium. Believe me Mangle, no one is going to touch your cub, not while I'm around anyway"

Mangle gave a sniff and hugged Mike tightly before placing a small kiss on his cheek "Thank you Mike. I think we can recharge a little easier in the morning thanks to you. I'll go and speak to Mangy, see if I can't put his processor at ease"

Mangle left the room and Foxy placed his servo on Mike's shoulder as he sighed "Thank ye lad. It be a heavy weight on the old pump seeing the missus so upset and the cub so lost"

"Don't worry about it Foxy, I might not be able to save the nightmare crew but I'd never let them ruin this family, not if I can help it" said Mike with a sure nod.

"And I am grateful for that lad. Truth be told I'm more than a little grateful, I'm truly indebted to ye, for all you have done from my days behind the "out of order" sign" said Foxy as he took his servo off of Mike's shoulder and took his hand and softly kissed it.

"Hey! Knock off the mushy stuff Captain! It doesn't suit you" Mike joked as he took his hand back but his smile faded as Foxy looked down at him with a serious face. "What?"

"Mike….I like to think I know ye….ya a good man. A real good one, like a large uncut diamond, pure and rare. Which is why I have to ask...are ya thinking of taking Dahl's offer?"

Mike rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his feet as he staggered back to the desk before turning around to lean heavily against it.

"You know Foxy...Dahl asked me what I would do to keep this family together. Keep the business and its employees together. Keep everyone safe. And the honest answer is I would give anything to do that! Yet….what he's asking me Foxy….and then there is Bonnie! Who has admitted to me that he doesn't care what happens to the nightmare crew as long as I'm out of Dahl's hands and if I do take his offer then...we're over….but I...I can't abandon them..."

The large fox animatronic stepped up to Mike, placing his hook and servo on his shoulders and waited until the young man looked up into his face.

"Mike, for all ya have done, neither me nor Freddy have the right to be asking more of ye. But what ever ya do decided, know that I will stand beside ye ready to defend ye to the helt"

"Th..tha...thank you captain" said Mike his throat tightening. It must be those damn onions again! As water streamed down his face uncontrollably. Foxy sighed as he wrapped his arms around Mike's shoulders and gently cooed into his ears as Mike sobbed into his chest.

-Line Break-

The following day at Freddy's, even the children could tell there was something wrong, the air was thick with tension. Mike called up Jeremy who had been the guard for the place last night to ask what had happened.

"Bonnie and Freddy had a fight and I'm not on about about raised voices Mike. They came to blows and before Goldie stepped in. I didn't hear what it was about but damn Mike, Bonnie looked as if he was going to dismantle Freddy" explained Jeremy, his voice heavy with concern. During the day Mike tried to talk to both Bonnie and Freddy about said fight but neither of them would talk about it. Mike groaned loudly, he really didn't need this shit on top of all the other shit right now, but they would have to wait as he had to be at Nightmare Realm tonight and he was already dreading it. It was well past midnight and the realm had only been shut for a few hours when Mike unlocked the front door and let himself in. The nightmare animatronics were all standing still in the middle of the floor, deep in sleep mode, which Mike was grateful for. He was about to walk towards the security room when he heard the sound of sobbing coming from the direction of the manager's office. He walked softly over and pushed the door aside to see Connie sitting at the desk, her head in her hands, with rolled up tissues littering the desk. Behind it was a folded up camp bed and a suitcase.

"Connie…."

The young woman gasped as she saw Mike and quickly tried to dry her face and clear the desk at the same time.

"Oh Mike, oh dear is that the time, I must have been so busy with the books and stuff…."

"That you forget to get the camp bed out?" Mike asked as he pointed towards it.

Connie blushed and became more tearful "Please don't be mad. I didn't want to live with my parents anymore and Big Daddy said it was ok to stay until I found my own place"

"Hey, why would I be mad? I practically live in Freddy's myself. The most important thing is that you've got a roof over your head. Maybe Mr Mcbear can put you up, I'm sure there is a vacant apartment and he's bound to give you a discount"

"He's already offered and I didn't want to take advantage of the poor man. You know it he still sometimes apologises to me over my brother? It wasn't even his fault but he feels guilt over it. No. I couldn't do it Mike. I'll find a place, maybe even do a room share thing, might be cheaper" Connie tried to smile as she held up the pieces of paper with apartment ads on. Mike was quick to also noticed their were work needed ads there too as his stomach flipped flopped but he smiled back.

"Well don't stay up to late Connie. You still have to plan that seniors night"

Both laughed and bid the other goodnight as Mike went to get ready for his shift, yet even as he walked away from the office door, he could still hear Connie's snifffuls and helpless hiccups. A few hours past and Mike kept his eyes on the screens, his stomach clenched as he fidgeted with a pen with his hands. For the past few hours, Big Daddy was the only one that had moved and he was wandering up and down the corridor and stopping just outside the security room, waiting there for a few minutes before wandering back down. Never once knocking or saying anything. Just walking back to the main floor, pacing for a while, before walking back to the security room and repeat. It was driving Mike nuts! What the hell did the large scary bear want? And did he really want to know? He saw Big Daddy coming back down the hall and with a great sigh got to his feet and opened the door and waited for the bear to turn up. The large bear looked rather shocked at seeing him before looking shamefully down at the floor.

"Big Daddy….you want to talk to me about something don't you?" said Mike, trying to hold back the nervousness in his voice.

" _Yes. No….yes. May I come in? It's rather private"_

Mike stepped aside and allowed the large animatronic into the small room, the large black bear taking up most of the room. He had never seen the bear so upset, not even when he found out his real name had been Nightmare, this was serious and Mike calmly waited for the bear to speak.

" _Mike….I...we have a favor to ask of you"_ the bear's voice was soft, his optics forces on his servos, which wrapped around each other nervously. _"There is no easy way to ask this"_

"Just ask me big guy. I promise I won't get pissed or anything" said Mike trying to put the bear at ease.

Big Daddy looked up then, his optics almost black from his oily tears, looking as if he pump was breaking.

" _A year or so ago you bought Mangy for a rather steep price is that correct?"_ Mike nodded not liking where this was going. _"Before you think it, I'm not asking you to buy the rest of us, though if you could I would be eternally grateful"_

"Then what are you asking me?"

" _I want you to pay for Plushtrap and the Freddlies. No, listen, their small right? So two of them together should cost the same as a full one of us. Couldn't you ask your mom for help? She could afford it"_

"It's not a case of us being able to afford it Big Daddy. It's also the case of whether or not his brother is willing to sale you. He might just scrap you out of sheer spite" 

" _That's what I am worried about and what makes what I am going to ask you be even more difficult. If you can not pay them for the cubs and the kits...I want you to take them, change them, do whatever you need to do, but just don't let them be taken with us!"_

Mike felt as if someone had reached in, took a hold of his soul and gave it a hard yank. He couldn't breath, he could only stare as the large bear continued to ramble on.

" _We get what going on, we do, at least us "adult" ones do. Its business and it's not like we're really family is it? Not like them! I don't want to die Mike! And I sure as hell don't want my family to die either. But Freddystein, Chloe, Bon Bon all agreed that if you can save those little ones, our deaths wouldn't be for nothing. Because that is what's going to happen if we're scrapped!"_ Big Daddy's voice became angry and bitter _"We're going to die! Unless of course you take…."_

The large bear placed a servo quickly over his mouth and looked horrified for a moment before looking at Mike. _"Forget I said that!"_

"Big Daddy….I.."

" _ **I said forget it!**_ _I shouldn't have said it! Your gods know that without you my family would have been scrapped years ago before we even understood what having a life meant. Thanks to you we have this place. We've made friends. People treat us with respect. We wouldn't have gotten that in Critter Country"_

Mike could only stand with his fists clenched to his sides, he didn't trust his own voice, he couldn't look directly at the black bear. The large bear sighed heavily, his shoulders sagged as he slowly walked towards Mike and placed his servos on his shoulders. 

" _Whatever happens Mike….know we were happy and honoured to have known you. Just promise me….us...that our children will be safe"_

Mike nodded but he knew that wasn't enough, he coughed to clear his throat but each word felt like a razor blade digging into his flesh. "I promise...I swear...your children will be safe with me"

Big Daddy's frame sank as all the tension left his body. He gave Mike an oily smile as he patted him on the head and slowly walked out of the room. Mike staggered to the security room chair and watched on the monitors as the large bear made his way back to the main floor where his mate Freddystein was waiting for him. The large black bear wrapped his servos around his smaller bear and held him close as his mate shook and wept.

-Line Break-

Mike dragged his body though his front door and collapsed on his sofa face first. His head continuously ached and his eyes burned from crying. What was he going to do? He heard slight movement around the apartment but couldn't be asked to look up until something very cold was pressed against his face.

"Here pop, you look like you really need this" said Shadow as he handed Mike a can of beer, that he kept in the fridge for when he needed it.

"Thanks kiddo" said Mike as he slid to his side and opened the can and took a long swing. He could feel Shadow watching him and it made him nervous. Shadow was technically a teen now and had started to noticed things he hadn't before. Like the meaning and difference in Mike's "Maintenance" compared to Bonnie's "Maintenance".

"Pop….is everything going to be ok? You're going to save Uncle Freddystein and Auntie Bon Bon right? Nana is rich, she can help us out or maybe you can get a loan"

"It's not that easy Shadow. Nana needed that money for her business and yes I could get a loan but it's no good if I don't have a job to pay it back"

"But that Dahl guy said he wanted you to spend some time with him and in exchange he'd give you the business, saving everybody, so why aren't you agreeing to that?" Shadow shouted in annoyance. It seemed so honestly simple to him, spend time with an old man, old man dies, Dad get business and everyone is saved. Mike huffed as he sat up, patted the seat next to him and waited for Shadow to sit down.

"Tell me kid, first, how do you know about Dahl and secondly, do you know what Dahl means by me staying the week with him?"

"Mr Dahl only comes to the pizzeria when he wants something from you and I heard Uncle Jeremy saying Dahl would have to walk over his dead body before he'd allow him to have you for any time period. And I don't understand the second question, doesn't he just want you to have a sleep over? Watch movies and eat junk food? What does he want from you then?"

"Shadow….you're old enough to know what "Maintenance" is right?"

Shadow pulled a face "Yuck! Why bring that up? Oh don't tell me. He wants you to build him a animatronic so he can have maintenance with it. Gross"

Mike felt his headache get even stronger "No! Shadow….Oh for fuck sake I'm just going to come out and say it. Dahl wants to have…."Maintenance" with me!"

The small black bunny blinked with large ruby eyes "Huh? Both you're both humans….humans don't have "Maintenance""

Mike gave Shadow a long look before downing the rest of his beer and then getting off of the sofa "I'm going to get myself another beer or three, I need a lot of alcohol for this conversation"

Shadow leapt off of the sofa and followed Mike into the kitchen "And besides you can't have maintenance with Mr Dahl because you're with Dad and Dad will rip his arms off if he found out"

Mike banged his head against his fridge before kneeling down and picking Shadow up and placing him on the counter. "Shadow, being human….is really, really complicated. Unlike animatronics, we don't come with manuals, or rule books, or cables to plug ourselves into a computer so we can find out what is wrong with us. We have things like, Morals, Social standards, Law and other such things that if the other humans knew what I was doing with Bonnie. I'd be in a lot of trouble. I could even go to jail"

Shadow blow a raspberry and laughed "That's stupid. You can't be thrown in jail for loving somebody"

"Remind me to never take you to Russia" Mike muttered before turning serious "The point is Shadow. To save and help everybody, I have to go with Dahl for a week and….do that and what ever else he asks of me. Now, I don't want to do it, Bonnie, your dad doesn't want me to do it, because it will break his pump if I did….but…."

"But if you don't do what Dahl wants you to do….Auntie Bon Bon...Uncle Freddystein….Plushtrap...they're going to be scrapped" oil started to build up in Shadow's optics and Mike frantically started to wipe them away.

"No, Plushtrap and the Freddies I've promised to save along with JJ, I just….can't save everyone else. I'm TRYING to think of a way. But I can't! And I don't know what to do about it! And I feel like such a failure Shadow! I want to help, I really do, but helping means hurting Bonnie and….."

"Pop! You're scaring me! Calm down!" cried Shadow as he throw his small arms around Mike's shoulders and hugged him tightly. Mike hugged the small bunny tightly and tried to calm himself down.

"Sorry Shadow. I've been under a lot of stress lately. Didn't mean to scare you. Think you can try and be less of a brat for a while until things calm down?"

Shadow sighed dramatically "I can try but no promises"

Mike let out a soft laugh and hugged his son tightly. He hadn't meant to blurt all that out but he was kinda glad he did, he felt a lot better for it, maybe now he could catch a bit of sleep before his next shift and the nightmares might stay away. He placed Shadow down and knelt down to the bunny's height, patting him on the head.

"I don't know what's going to happen in the future Shadow. With Dahl illness, he can go at any time and we won't have much warning to get Plush, JJ and the Freddies out of Nightmare Realm before his brother either boxes them up or scraps them. But it will also mean I'm out of a job, we will all be out of work, which means what ever money I have, will be to cover bills and rent, until I get a new job" Mike sighed as he braced himself for the trantum "Which means I won't be able to make your adult body anytime soon."

Shadow's ears flopped back and forth as Mike listened to the small bunny's processor whirling, his optics going in and out of focus, clearly Shadow was thinking hard about this. After a minute or so Shadow sighed and looked up at Mike with a sad smile.

"I get it Pop. It's going to be hard on everybody and I shouldn't be selfish"

"That's my big bunny! Thank you Shadow" said Mike as he hugged his animatronic son. "It will only be for a little while longer...I promise"

Later Mike dropped Shadow off at Freddy's and Mark gave him a lift over to the Cove. The atmosphere was a lot lighter than it had been in previously but there was still something in the air, a tension. The children weren't really picking up on it, then again this age group was too young, but the adults could and they were asking Mike if everything was alright. Naturally he lied and said everything was fine or he fibbed and said the animatronics had had a disagreement and had fallen out and it would blow over. The Cove closed earlier then Freddy's so he popped back to his apartment for a nap and a change of uniform. He climbed the stairs and stopped on the landing when he noticed a couple of men saying goodbye to Mr McBear, one looking like a doctor, the other was a lawyer from his Mother's company, he was wearing the company logo on his jacket.

"Ah Mike, had a good day? Where were you?" the old man asked leaning on his cane.

"Fine...fine...um I was at the cove. Er...sir is everything ok? That guy was from my mom's company?"

"Oh….I was...shall we say...getting a few things organised and straightened out. The other man was my doctor and a friend of mine, he was just checking my health and well….just making sure everything was fine and legal. How are you Mike? You don't look like you've been sleeping well?"

"I'm fine sir"

"Forgive me son but that is bullshit if I ever heard it. You're worrying about the animatronics as much as I am. And I'm telling you not too. There is an apartment down stairs, a little small, but big enough to house them all until something else can be figured out. But if Ms Connie still needs a place to stay then well, there is the attic here and the warehouse. I know they won't like that but hopefully it will only be temporary" the old man smiled and patted Mike's face "Go rest up lad and stop worrying. Night"

"Goodnight sir" said Mike as he went to his apartment, his mind again buzzing with what to do, it was one thing to say don't worry and another thing to actually do it. It wasn't as late as Mike left his apartment and made his way to Freddy's. He stood outside the building for a while. He wondered just how old the building was. It must have been a couple of decades and was in need of a lick of paint again. At least it wasn't in the same sorry state when he first started here as a plain ordinary night guard, fighting for his life against animatronics that were out to kill him. Which turns out to be a huge prank and a way of the animatronics to check whether or not they could trust him. He had had such a great time here. He made so many great friends, both human and animatronic.

 _I'll keep you my dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another_

Mike leapt out of his skin and quickly reached into his pocket for his phone. He didn't need to look at the number or the name as the ring tone said it all.

"MATT! What's wrong! You ok? You said you weren't going to ring yet and…." Mike babbled until he heard Matt laughed.

"Mike. I'm fine. I was actually calling about you"

"Me? I'm fine. Couldn't be better"

"Oh? So you're not stressing yourself out worrying about the Nightmare animatronics that will most likely be scrapped after Dahl pops his clogs"

"How the fuc…."

"Jeremy called me"

"How….oh yeah I gave you his number. But how did he call you? You usually throw away your phone and sim after a month"

"Jeremy got lucky, I haven't changed my phone yet, thankfully. He's pretty worried about you and wants me to tell you not to do it"

After a long pause "Well? Are you going to tell me not to do?"

"Would it stop you?"

Mike went to answer but stopped and then smiled "Not really"

"So are you going to do it?" There was a long pause again "Mike, you don't have to do it and in all honest many of us would much rather you didn't, despite the troubles it brings. Then again, if you do decided to go through with it, you will have the loyalty of everyone, human or animatronic..."

"But I will break Bonnie's pump if I did…"

"The thing about human hearts and animatronic pumps both can break easily but both can be fixed with a little time. You know I can alway go and see Dahl myself, you already have the contract thing right and Jeremy recorded the visit"

"No, no, no, you are not going to kill Dahl as much as I would like you too. You promised me you would stop remember. Cleaning up your act as you put it. Besides we don't know for sure if Dahl's lawyers have got this will or another will that writes me out"

"Spoil sport" Matt muttered "Mike, no matter what you choose, I will always protect you and the animatronics, you know that right?"

"Yeah….I know…." said Mike, who personally thought it was a bit creepy having a serial killer as a friend but considering who he hung out with on a daily bases, he wasn't really going to be choosey. Beside Matt was a really good guy after you get over the fact that he is a crazed killer "Thanks man"

"Your sure I can't kill him?" Matt asked a little bit of pleading in his tone.

Mike laughed out loud "Maybe after we're sure the animatronics and their homes are safe"

"I'll be in your state in a few weeks. Will it be alright to pop in and see how you're doing?"

"Just let me know when. I'll make sure I have a hot pizza and soda waiting for you"

"Sounds good. Best make it Freddy's, I wouldn't want to upset the captain or have to deal with the puppet. Is he behaving himself?"

"Foxy is watching him like a hawk when he's on the shop floor and after hours he usually remains inside his box" said Mike rubbing the back of his neck as all his hairs stood on end as they did whenever he thought of Net. Even after the puppet was released from his captivity, he showed no remorse for his actions, but choose to distance himself from the others out of choice rather, as he put it, giving them the satisfaction of making him an outcast.

"Watch your back with him Mike, I don't trust him and if this does cause you and Bonnie to break up, no doubt he'll make his move"

"I'll be careful and you be careful too"

"I will. Goodnight Mike" there was a sharp click and the line went dead. Mike looked at his phone and gave a soft chuckle before placing it back in his pocket. He did feel better and he had sort of made up his mind, although he didn't feel great about it. He walked acrossed the dark car park and unlocked the front doors to let himself in. He had expected the inside to be in darkness as well but found the spot lights had been left one. He reached over to flip the switch but a grumpy rough voice stopped him.

" **Leave them on kid"**

For the second time Mike jumped and clenched his chest. "Damn it Goldie, you scared the crap out of me, what are you doing up?"

The oldest animatronic beside Net was sitting in a booth with his large head resting on his servos. In the distance, on the stage was Freddy, Sooty and Chica in sleep mode, Mike guessed Bonnie and Shadow were asleep in the rec room.

" **Can't an old bear wait up for a friend? Though I have to say your rather early, your shift don't start for another hour, need to speak to the bunny?"**

"Yeah….and Freddy, though I guess it best to speak to you as a pair really, would you mind waking him up for me?" said Mike as he slid in the booth. Goldie frowned but got to his feet and went over to the stage and woke Freddy up. Mike felt his throat tighten and he wiggled nervously in his seat as the two bears came back and sat down.

"What's wrong Mike?" Freddy asked leaning forward with his arms on the table. "You're not usually here so early"

"I need to talk too you guys first and then with Bonnie before making a final discussion" said Mike feeling sweat starting to foam on his forehead. "You're aware of Dahl's condition and the...offer he made me right?"

" **Of course we do! We were in the room when he told you"** said Goldie gruffly **"Why bring it up?"**

"Well….er...how would you guys feel….I mean….if I was made the owner? Would you be ok with that?" Mike asked.

Freddy's jaw dropped slightly before looking over at Goldie who just stared back at him with the same expression before turning his attention back to Mike.

"Mike, I can honestly say we would all be happy if you were the owner, but what Dahl is asking of you isn't worth it" said Freddy.

" **Speak for yourself"**

"Goldie!" Freddy hissed his eyes going black but Goldie held up his servo to Freddy's face.

" **No Freddy. You know I'm a selfish bear and I want what is best for this family and that includes the Nightmare lot as well. We've all been pussy footing around the issue and even making excuses like their not "really" Fazbear animatronics but deep down we all think of them as family and would be devastated if they got scrapped"** Freddy looked like he was going to argue but back down and looked down at the table. Mike got the feeling that this had already been go over between the two bears and Freddy simply wish not to fight anymore. **"Then we got the other problem, namely that a-hole Thomas McBear, we put up with his crap for years. YEARS! Look what he did to our Fred and put Foxy though. Sure he gave them the Cove but then went and embezzled all the money and landed us in Dahl's greedy mitts. I'd rather rot in the warehouse then have that guy as our owner. Mike, you've proven your trust worthy, honest, a bit stupid and naive but no one is perfect. Like I said, I'm selfish, so I'm tell you Mike to get on your phone and tell Dahl you're taking his...OW! FREDDY!"**

Freddy grabbed Goldie's ear and twisted it hard that the small metal joint creaked loudly as it bent. "You will NOT finish that sentence! For crying out loud! Mike is practically a cub compared to that old fossil! Are you really asking him to make such a sacrifice just to keep our home and family?"

" **What part of Selfish didn't you understand?"** said Goldie who quickly covered his head with his servos as Freddy raised his fist.

"Freddy! Look I just want to make sure you guys would be happy with me being the owner. I don't want to get all the paperwork sorted and you guys change your minds and rather someone else" said Mike as he reached over and grabbed Freddy's fist to stop him from hitting Goldie. Freddy sighed as he bought his servo down and looked over at Mike sadly.

"Mike...let me ask you the opposite, are you sure you're not going to regret doing whatever it is Dahl wants? Are we worth what ever nightmare he comes up with? And I'm not just on about the physical side of it Mike. I'm on about the mental side of it as well. How are you going to feel afterwards and what about Bonnie? How are things going to be between you two?"

Mike gulped, he had been honestly avoided thinking of Bonnie and his reaction, it wasn't going to be pretty. In fact he was sure it was going to be heart wrenching. "It's going to break his pump I know it but this is something I….I don't want to do it Freddy...I REALLY don't! But this is for everybody, you, Bonnie, Jeremy….it needs to be done"

" **Well said kid! And when you get back I'll even let you boss me about! OWIE! Honeypot!"** Goldie moaned as Freddy smacked him over the head again as Mike laughed.

"Actually Goldie I could use your help now...and yours Freddy"

The two bears looked at each other and then back at the worried face of their guard.

Bonnie was seated on the extra large sofa with Shadow and Sooty watching WWF reruns when Mike knocked on the door. Bonnie turned his head and smiled at his mate, though mentally noting his pale complexion, dark circles under his eyes and the loss of weight, as he reached out his servo to take Mike's hand.

"Shouldn't you be in the security room? You don't want to be stuffed into a suit now do you?" He joked enjoying the sound of Mike laughter, it was rare these days, his love was taking this whole thing to heart and making himself sick.

"As much as I know you all like watching this program, I need you little ones to go and help Auntie Chica in the kitchen, me and Bonnie here need to have a little chat"

Sooty started to wave his paws in protest but Shadow gave him a look and shook his head as he took Sooty's servo and quickly left the room. Bonnie would have frowned if he had eyebrows as Mike came around, turned off the tv and sat down on the coffee table in front of him. Mike looked worried and that made his pump clenched tightly, even more so when Mike took his servos into his hands and hold them.

"Bonnie….I love you. I really love you…."

Oh..OH! How sweet! Bonnie wiggled his ears happily as he leaned forward and kissed Mike softly. "I love you too. But you didn't have to send the little ones away. We could have gone to the security room for your maintenance"

Mike groaned as he pushed Bonnie away as he looked down at the floor. So that wasn't what Mike wanted. He must want to talk about his worries and possibly even Shadow's adult body, the kit had been moaning about it for ages now.

"Mike, love, what's wrong? You can tell me"

Mike bit his lip and looked up at him with his eyes slightly watering "It's about Dahl's offer…."

Bonnie's oil instantly started to boil and his frame shook with anger as he shot to his feet. "We are not discussing that again! There is nothing to talk about! You're not doing it!" he snarled, glaring down at Mike, his servos clenched into fists. Why? Why? Why bring it up? There was nothing Mike could do! What Dahl was asking for was disgusting and wrong and nobody wanted him to do it. So they will lose their homes and part of their family and yes the humans would be out of work but that was fine because Mike would be safe! Mike bowed his head and continued to look at the floor.

"People are going to be out of work Bonnie. The nightmare animatronics are going to be scrapped. You're going to lose your home"

Bonnie could feel his processor burning from how it was trying to process the situation, his oil and fluids bubbling inside of him as a warning light started to flash that he was close to overheating.

"But none of that is your fault! So why should you act the hero again? Unless…." Bonnie's eyes went black "you actually want to be with…"

Mike shot up then and smacked him as hard as he could on his muzzle. Mike then groaned in pain as he clutched his hand, glaring at him heatedly.

"Of course I fucking don't! You really think that low of me? You really think I want to be on my knees for that bastard? I don't! But this is bigger than me! The Nightmare animatronics lives are at stake here! The human lives are going to be seriously affected too. And don't tell me you're fine with the idea of working for Thomas again because I know you're not!"

Bonnie felt his processor was about to crash as his pump skipped several beats and the oil in his tubes seemed to freeze over. "What are you saying Mike?"

He watched as Mike ran his hand through his hair and bit his lip. Both nervous traits that he recognized. Why was his pump beating so loudly in his chest? Why did his pump feel like it was sinking as Mike lowered his head refusing to look at him.

"I'm saying….I'm saying I'm going to take Dahl's deal"

Bonnie thumped the sides of his head were his mikes were, because they were clearly malfunctioning, because he couldn't have heard that. Because Mike wouldn't! Couldn't!

"What?"

"Gods Bonnie! Don't make me say it again" Mike gasped as he ran his hand over his face. His head twitched to the side, it did it again, and again. His optics turned black as the zeroed in on Mike's neck. His processor wasn't responding correctly and his pump was beating fast as he screamed and leapt at Mike, wrapping his servos around his neck as he pinned him to the floor, as thick crude oily tears flowed down his face. Mike didn't fight back, just looked back at him with those beautiful eyes that were filled with tears, his own tears spilling onto Mike's pale cheeks.

"Bonnie! Please! STOP!" Mike gasped as his servos tightened their grip. No! There was no way Dahl was having Mike! NO WAY! There was suddenly the sound of pounding as he was yanked back, his servos snacthed away from Mike thaort, as he looked frantically at his capturers, Goldie and Freddy. TRAITORS! "LET ME GO! NO ONE IS HAVING MIKE BUT ME! HE CAN'T HAVE HIM!"

Freddy reached up to the back of Bonnie's neck and clicked on the small panel there that hide the button that would immobilize him and pressed it. His body froze into place. His voice box became silent even though he continued to scream inside. Only his optics moved as they watched Goldie and Freddy help Mike back up to his feet. Mike looked sadly at him as he rubbed his throat.

" **You ok kid? Do you want us to call Jeremy to come look at ya?"** Goldie asked as he pulled Mike's shirt back slightly to look at the already foaming bruises.

"No. I'm fine" said Mike thickly as he reached into his pocket and wiped Bonnie's face.

"Why didn't you do that voice command thing you have?" Freddy asked "You could have stopped him sooner"

Mike gave a sad smile "Because I love him Freddy and thought he would never attack me. So I never gave him one"

" **Well that was stupid! OW!"**

Bonnie searched his processor frantically, looking for any command or loophole that Mike might have installed for him to get out of being frozen but there was nothing. He shook with rage, his whole body wobbling on the spot, desperate to be released. He stopped when he felt Mike's hands cupping his face. He poured all of his anger and pain into his glare, he wanted to hurt Mike, he wanted to rip out his heart, he wanted to stuff him into a suit and lock him away so nobody could have him.

"I'm sorry Bonnie….I really really am. I hope…." Mike shook his head. Bonnie mentally snorted and snarled. He would never forgive Mike. Not now. Not Ever.

-Line Break-

After that night, Mike deliberately avoided Freddy's, keeping himself mainly to the Cove and to the Nightmare Realm. Of course he had wanted what happened to be kept a secret, so naturally, everyone found out. Jeremy had punched him hard, ranted for over an hour, before calling him an idiot, then all was forgiven. Mark and Connie ranted for a lot longer but at least they didn't punch him. Foxy had joined him in the security room one night, a bottle of his grog in his servo as well as a can of beer for him, again telling him he would stand beside him and when the time came would happily call him boss. The Nightmares were a bit more subtle, each one hugging him tightly, even Big Daddy. They all asked if he was ok and all hoped he and Bonnie could work things out. He had called Dahl and told him he would do as asked but he wanted a new copy of the contract because he wanted it to be one iron tight but to also include the sister location animatronics as they were made in Foxy's and Freddy's image. Dahl was happy to agree and told Mike to plan his week off and to make sure there was enough cover for it. When Mike asked if there was anything he needed to bring, Dahl only said toothbrush, making Mike feel like he desperately needed a bath. He found himself ringing the Freddy's pizzeria and speaking to Freddy and Goldie a lot asking about Bonnie. They told him that Bonnie was acting like he usually did around the children and around them but whenever Mike's name was mentioned to him, he would ignore the question, changed the subject or deny that he even knew who Mike was.

"He has asked me to pass on this message" said Freddy softly "He wants custody over Shadow and will allow you to have him on weekends"

Mike rubbed his tired face. He knew this was coming but it still hurt to hear it. "Could you please tell him to call me to discuss it? And tell him he won't be seeing Shadow at all next week as he will be staying with his Aunt Bon Bon and Uncle Blu at Nightmare realm"

"Why is he staying there for a week when….ah" said Freddy realising why "Are you still sure about this Mike….it's not too late to back out now"

"It's fine Freddy. Mom has gone over the new will with a fine toothpick comb and said everything is in order and if Dahl's family tries anything they will lose it all. Now….now I just need to keep my side of the bargain" said Mike with a sigh as he handed Freddy a sheet of paper. "This is a list of who is covering what shifts and where they should be. You know all the contact details. You're going to be short staffed in the kitchen on thursday due to Lou and Alex being out for a funeral. So it might be a good idea to have Chica in there for the day and ask Mark to bring Fred over for back up"

Freddy chuckled "You really will be a good owner and manager Mike. You think of every little detail. I look forward to working with you in the future"

Mike smiled as he said goodbye and went back to packing his duffel bag. A few changes of clothes, his mobile charger, toothbrush was all he really needed but just in case, Mike took lube and condoms. He wasn't taking any chances. The dreaded day arrived and Mike waited patiently at Nightmare Realm with Jeremy, Connie, Mark and Big Daddy. The others had taken Shadow into the back room to play with Plush and the Fredlings so they can talk privately.

"Keep your phone with you at all times. He does anything to you that makes you uncomfortable, you ring!" Jeremy as he passed up and down the floor.

"Yeah and make sure you have a safe word or something in place" said Mark "You don't know what kinky shit this guy is in too!"

"Guys! You're not helping!" snapped Connie as Mike turned a shade of gray and she rubbed his back. "Deep breaths Mike"

"Sorry Bro" said Mark bowing his head as he ran his fingers through his dyed hair "You can change your mind though. No one would really blame you if you did"

There was an awkward silence as Jeremy and Mark refused to look up and see Big Daddy's optics. Connie bit her lip and looked down at the table. She felt like a horrible person because a part of her was glad Mike was doing it and it meant she still had both her job and a roof over her head. Jeremy and Mark were in the same boat, well more Jeremy then Mark since he needed the job more, Mark had his video channel but he would miss having the social interaction he had with everyone. The guards had be come as close as brothers outside of blood and seeing one of their own doing….this...was tearing them up inside. Big Daddy's ears twitched as he walked over to the large door and peeked outside before returning.

"Your limo is here Mike"

Mike tried to smile as he swung his bag on to his shoulder "Well...see you guys in a week"

"Mike I swear if you don't call…." Jeremy started as he walked Mike to the door but Mike turned to him and patted his shoulder.

"I will….if Dahl lets me. Just hold down the fort for me, keep the little ones out of trouble and make sure the bigger ones don't give you any trouble ok? I'll see you in a week"

With that Mike walked out of the realm and into the limo. Jeremy gritted his teeth and punched the door hard.

"FUCK!"

-OK! Nasty stuff ahead! Can't Stomach this sort of thing myself but I'm going to do the best I can. DON'T EXPECT MUCH!-

The drive was long, hours long and Mike was bored out of his skull. The windows were tinted black so he couldn't see outside. He played games on his phone and listened to music but after two hours his battery was going down like a stone and he needed to keep some charge to it for when he called Jeremy to let him know he had arrived safely. He found the mini bar and helped himself but took it easy as he doubted this ride came with any pit stops. A few more hours and Mike was told to get out. He climbed out of the car and stretched his aching body and legs unaware of the limo driving away as he stared at the house in front of him. It was a large and glamorous looking bungalow surrounded by nothing but trees and green grass for what look like miles. He picked up his bag and slowly walked towards the door, his stomach twisting with each step, his heart racing. He reached out to knock on the door but it swung open to show a middle age man with a stern face and a smart suit.

"Er...Hello I'm…."

"Mr Schmidt. Please come with me" the man spoke sharply "And please give me your bag"

The man practically snached it from Mike's hand and started to march though the house without waiting for Mike to catch up. Mike quickly followed and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Is Mr. Dahl here? I was told we would be alone you see"

"Staff are not considered people sir but if you are truly concerned then allow me to put your mind at some ease, I am the only member of staff here and i have been made aware of your….shall we say position?" said the butler as he pushed open a door and gestured for Mike to go in. "Mr Dahl has appointed this as your room. It is where you will stay during the periods where he doesn't wish to play with you and where you will take your meals and such. Can sir please remove his clothes? Mr Dahl has asked to met you….in a state of undress"

Mike went pale as he walked into the room. It was done up like a fancy princess room that came out of a picture book. All bright pink and frilly. He was going to be sick.

"By undress….you mean in my underwear right?"

"No sir. I mean as naked as the day you were born" the man's face was blank of any expression and he was holding Mike's bag tightly. "I will be taking this to...your evening room."

Mike didn't want to know what the hell that was but called out anyway "Wait! My phone! It needs to go on charge. My friends are expecting me to call"

"I will put your phone on charge for you sir and I'm sure the master will allow you such a call later. Now please. He has been waiting for you and I do not wish to keep him waiting and I still have to put the dinner on"

Mike suddenly felt very conscious all of a sudden, aware that his scrawny build was nothing compared to the board shoulders of the butler, as he fumbled with his clothes, taking them off one by one and folding them neatly. The butler gave him a small smile as he took them.

"Thank you sir. Most people tend to forget to fold them when they hand them too me. Usually they just throw them at my and expect me to do it myself. Now wait here for a moment, I will not be long and then I shall take you to the master"

Mike shank down onto the very soft bed and rubbed his face tiredly. What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Mike sat there for only five or so minutes but it felt like hours had gone by and he was really starting to feel a chill in the air. His brain was going into overdrive and was coming up with some serious bizarre and quite horrifying scenarios that could happen to him and no matter how many times he tried to stop the train of thought, another one would simple pop up in its place.

"Sir?" Mike leapt up and gave a small cry as the butler entered the room "The Master will see you now"

Mike kept his hands in front of himself to at least preserve what was left of his dignity and followed the butler as quickly and quietly as he could. They walked through posh looking halls before stopping outside a double doored room, where the butler politely knocked and announced him before giving him a hard push through the small gap he had made. Mike quickly regained his balance and noticed he had been pushed into a study, the walls were lined with books, with a roaring fire and a large oak desk in the background. Dahl was sitting in a large tall chair in a semicircle of chairs, sipping what Mike could only guess as brandy and…..he wasn't alone. There were three other men, just as old and just as wrinkly as Dahl was, they were quietly drinking as well but their eyes were on him and they were hungry.

"Ah Mike! Thank you for….(cough) coming" smiled Dahl as he and his friends chuckled.

"Excuse me Mr Dahl but weren't you meant to be on your own? Wasn't that what we agreed on?" said Mike feeling like an idiot with his hands clamped over his dick.

"That was the original agreement. But since you insisted that you also have the sister location animatronics, I felt I was getting less out of the bargain and so invited my friends over to enjoy your company also, they won't be having intercourse with you….but you will be expected to perform...certain acts" said Dahl confidently.

"This isn't what I signed up for Dahl. So call your butler and have him return my clothes and I'll be on my way" snapped Mike as he turned his back to Dahl.

"Of course that is your right. You disappoint me Mike and I'm sure your friends will be disappointed when they get their termination letters though the post, but that is just business I guess" said Dahl snarky. Mike clenched his fists. What could he do? Dahl had all the aces. It was just for seven days. He could handle it. He turned slowly around, Dahl was smiling up at him, as he pushed the lump in his throat down.

"What is it you want me to do...?" he asked

"Master" smirked Dahl as he raised his glass.

"What is it you want me to do...Master"

"Get me and my friends as refill of our glasses then I want you on you hands and knees in front of me, facing the fireplace"

Mike's body shook and he bit his tongue as he walked over to the desk and picked up the decanter and bought it over to Dahl and refilled his glass. He then went around the room doing the same to Dahl's friends, who took the chance to grope his cock and ass, while chuckling to themselves. He placed the decanter down and went and stood by Dahl's chair, for a brief moment struggled with himself, before falling to his knees and elbows as Dahl had instructed.

"Now you are not to move or make a sound unless I give you permission Mike" said Dahl softly as he leaned down and pulled Mike's hair slid out, causing his long brown hair to tail down his shoulders and neck. "Much better. Your so beautiful like this"

Mike couldn't help but shudder at the compliment and grunted slightly when he felt the weight of Dahl's legs resting against his back. The man to Dahl's left reached down and took off his shoes and socks and reached out a foot to Mike's face. Mike looked at it in confusion.

"Lick it, kiss it, suck it" the man muttered softly as he drained his glass. Mike felt like he was going to be sick. The man's feet stank and they were dirty with long toe nails. Dahl leaned forward again and slapped Mike on the ass, hard.

"You're not disobeying are you?"

Mike shook his head and stuck out his tongue, licking up the sole of the man's foot right up to his toes, the old git sighed contently as Mike licked and slurped around each of his toes. Mike just tried to think about the job he was performing, so when he felt another foot rubbing his ass cheeks, he jumped slightly. The other man beside Dahl had also taken off his shoes and was now pushing his foot between his ass cheeks and rubbed up and down his sentence and ball sac.

"Are you not going to join us tonight?" Dahl asked his third companion who was also the oldest looking man.

"No...I'll have my turn in the morning. I wish to give the beautiful creature a bath….among other things"

"Just as long as you don't hurt him" said Dahl, his tone filled with warning as he reached down and patted Mike's head "We're not going to hurt you my sweet. I promise"

Mike rolled his eyes as the toes were pushed into his mouth to suck and the other man's big toe pushed into his ass. The torment continued on until Dahl said it was time for dinner. The butler led Mike back to his "princess room" and was locked in with a small tray of food. Mike tried to eat it but he kept throwing it up, disgusted with himself and what had just happened as fear gripped him as he realized it was only going to get worse.

The butler came some time later and told Mike that Master was going to retire to bed soon and wanted him ready. He was led to the main master bedroom and ordered to lie down on the bed. Mike said nothing as he did so, finding it hard to get comfortably on silk sheets, before settling down. The butler came up to the bed stand and grabbed Mike's arms and quickly handcuffed them to the bed.

"What the fuck!" Mike cried out as he struggled against them. The butler ignored him as he reached from under the bed a leg spreader and tied it to each of Mike's ankle's before hoisting him upwards from a hook in the ceiling. "Oh gods no! Please!"

"I'm sorry sir" the butler said softly as he came back to Mike and opened the side cupboard draw and pulled out an eye mask and ball gag. "Master's orders"

Mike couldn't hold back his tears as the butler placed the mask and gag on him. He then felt the cool liquid being poured over his cock and hole, feeling unusually small fingers probing his entrance, a part of him was grateful the butler was at least prepping him, as he doubted Dahl would have. The door opened and voices spoke softly before the door clicked shut. Soft hands slid up and down his legs before caressing his bum, spreading his cheeks.

"Your so beautiful. A work of art" he could hear Dahl speak heavily, feeling his lips kiss his thigh. Mike could hear Dahl remove his clothes before gripping his legs and arse again, his hard cock sloppy pressing against his hole, to egar to get inside of him. Dahl continued to call him beautiful and other such things as he slammed his cock into him. Mike wanted to smile and mock him. He was small or maybe after being fucked by larger then life animatronics, he was just used to bigger things. Also Dahl couldn't keep rhythm, his movements were jerky at best and breathed his smokey, alcoholic breath all over him, it was disgusting. Then to add even more to this embarrassing display, Dahl came all too quickly, his seed coating his insides. Mike felt his legs being unchained and the bed dipping as Dahl climbed into it beside him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight my beautiful doll" Dahl muttered as he nuzzled his head into the crook of Mike's neck and fell asleep. Mike wanted to curl up into a ball. He wanted to run into a bathroom and wash himself clean with bleach but mostly he wanted to climb into Bonnie's arms and have the purple bunny make love to him. But all he could do was lay there and cry underneath his mask.

His nights at Dahl's were like that, he would be chained up, spread and bound for Dahl's pleasure and nothing else. Dahl would continually comment on his looks as he fucked him before holding him tightly while he slept. If it had just been them and it was just the nights Mike felt sure he could have handled it but it was the days and Dahl's friends that made it so much more of a nightmare. In the mornings, the eldest man took Mike to the bathroom, ran his soap covered hands over his body and washed his hair and then the man would wash his "insides" by taking off the shower head and pushing the hose part of it into his ass. He would run the water until Mike's stomach was swollen and he looked about four months pregnant. The man would then take Mike's nipples and twist them, suck them, making them hard and swollen like plumped up tittes. He would then demand that Mike get on his knees and thank him for his bath, where Mike was then forced to take the man's wrinkly cock from his trousers and suck him off. It was only until the man had cum over his face would he remove the hose and push down on Mike's stomach to remove the water. One of the other men liked dressing Mike up in frilly outfits and girly underwear but made him wear makeup like a cheap whore. He would make Mike pose in sexy ways even with Dahl's doberman as he took pictures and wanked himself and Mike off. The last man was the weirdest of all, the one that liked having his feet licked, liked having Mike over his lap and spanking him, either with his hand but mostly with a hard wooden paddle. He would also enjoy shoving things up Mike's ass, like pens and bits of food, but most toys like butt plugs and vibrators. He would have Mike run on all fours as he slapped his ass with a riding crop, Dahl and the other two cheering him on. One evening they had him dress up as a maid, suck the four off them off and then ordered him to do the butler as well. The butler was then ordered to fuck his maid on the table for all of them to watch. The butler had tried to refuse but Dahl promised him a bonus if he did it. The butler was a good deal younger than Dahl and his group and better built and Mike embarrassingly moaned loudly as he was fucked on the table, his ass high in the air with his frilly panties push only to the side. But it didn't stop at one fuck, Dahl ordered his butler to take him in several positions while Mike was forced to suck Dahl's cock at the same time. Dahl's friends cheered and called him a beautiful cum whore, as there wasn't a day that Mike wasn't covered in cum both inside and out. On the last night, Mike was chained to the dining room table, his cock storked in to hardness and cock ring placed over it as fresh food was placed over his body decoratively for dinner. The four men chatted who much they enjoyed themselves and it was a shame it was all coming to an end. They teased and prodded Mike throughout the meal as they drank themselves silly on expensive wine. Dahl then proceeded to fuck Mike there and then with his friends wanking themselves off, cumming over Mike as Dahl did inside of him. The next morning Mike woke up alone and was able to have a warm shower in peace. The butler came into the room with his bag as he stepped out of the bathroom.

"Your friends called everyday" he told him with a smile "I told them you were unable to call them and such as you were busy. Their good friends and have been really worried about you. I suggest you call them from the limo"

"Yeah...thank you" said Mike as he shakily took his bag back.

"Master Dahl would like to speak with you in his office before you leave" said the butler who suddenly looked embarrassed and ashamed "And for my part sir...I feel I must apologize for…"

"Please...don't" Mike said softly "You were only following orders right?"

"Still…"

"If it makes you feel any better, you were the only good orgasium I had in the whole week I've been here, so please don't worry about it" Mike said in a half truth, it had been good and it had been the best but he sure as hell hadn't enjoyed it.

"Thank you sir" the butler smiled "Once you are done getting dressed, I will take you to Master Dahl and then escort you out"

"Thanks"

Mike quickly got dressed and rushed to get to Dahl's office. He wanted to get out of this place quickly and back to Freddy's as soon as he could. The butler announced him and let him in, Dahl was sitting behind his desk working, as Mike walked up to him. Dahl smiled when he noticed him.

"Ah Mike! All cleaned up and ready to go? Excellent. I must thank you for a wonderful week, It's nice to see a man sticking to his word, your a rare gem these days. Here is a copy of my new written will, stating that everything including the sister location animatronics are to belong to you and just to ease your mind, here is the documents stating you are now the official own of the Nightmare animatronics. You'll get the business and the buildings after my death of course. Can't let you have everything hahaha. Now...I'm sure you won't be going to the media or the police about...this little arrangement of ours...but my friends wanted some insurance just in case. My friend takes very good photographs. I partially like the ones with you and my dog. I wonder what your mother would think? Should I send her a copy?"

Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being blackmailed to be kept quite?

"You don't have to worry about me Mr. Dahl" Mike said coolly as he took the paperwork "I never want to think about this week again as long as I live"

"Then we have an agreement" smiled Dahl sadly "I suppose a kiss goodbye would be asking too much?"

"You're damn right it is" said Mike as he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. Once he was in the limo, he rang Jeremy and had to hold the phone at arm's length as the other youth ranted and raved at the other end, but he didn't care he was just so happy to hear his friend's voice and asked if they could met up at Freddy's that evening. Once he put down his phone, he let out a loud sigh and leant back into the seat just as the tears started to flow down his cheeks. He kept trying to brush them away but they wouldn't stop. So he curled up tightly, knees pressed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around himself and allowed himself to sob. It was better to get it all out now than to embarrass himself later in front of the others. Freddy's had only been shut for a while when the limo pulled up, Jeremy, Mark, Connie and Mr McBear all rushed to open the door and yank Mike out of there, pulling him into a tight group hug, filled with shouting.

"Dude! We've been worried sick"

"We were going to call the police"

"What the hell did that bastard do to you?"

"Are you ok? Have you eaten?"

"Do you need to go to hospital?"

"Guys!" Mike laughed as he tried to hug them all "Guys! I'm fine! Really! Just glad to be home"

"Come on! Let's get you inside" said Mr McBear "They have all been worried about you"

The door to the pizzeria was open and both Goldie and Freddy were standing there waiting for him. Freddy hugged him tightly and patted his head softly.

"Welcome home Mike"

"Thanks Freddy"

" **It's all settled then? You're going to be our new owner?"** Goldie asked as he shook Mike's hand.

"Yep! Are you going to let me boss you around like you promised?"

" **I don't remember any promises"** smiled the golden bear with a soft chuckle. **"Just don't let the power get to your head"**

"Of course he won't Goldie!" said Jeremy placing a hand on Mike's shoulder "He's to much of a beautiful person for that"

Mike felt as he had been stung and slapped Jeremy's hand away as he jumped. Everyone looked shocked even Mike as he looked down at the floor.

"Sorry...don't know what came over me..." he muttered as he looked up. There! In the far corner of the pizzeria was Bonnie. His loving Bonnie!

"BONNIE!" Mike cried as he ran over to the purple bunny before Freddy could stop him "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Bonnie's eyes went black as he screeched loudly and spat in Mike's face. Mike stopped and looked at Bonnie seeing only hate in his optics.

"Stay away from me human!" the purple bunny hissed as he stomped off down the hall. Mike felt his knees lock as he fell to the floor. He had hoped that Bonnie would have forgiven him by now. During that hell infested week, all he wanted to do was be with Bonnie again, be loved by Bonnie again. It was Bonnie that kept him going. But now….Bonnie hated him. What was he going to do? It was all too much. Mike felt the world spin on its head as he fell backwards and into a deep faint.

To Be Continued in Chapter 20: Broken Hearts part 2

Please Review.


	20. Broken Hearts Part Two

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End of Grace

A/N: Er...hi guys. Yes I know. It's been awhile and all I can say is sorry and thank you. Thank you so much for your reviews and messages. You can't know how much they cheer me up and keep me going sometimes. I've recently had a major flare up with led to an infection in an open wound (very nasty) and it stopped me from writing for a while. Hence the long break. Anyhow. On with the chapter. Don't forget to Review please!

Chapter 20 Broken hearts part 2

Mike woke up in Goldie's private room some time later. The gold bear was sitting beside the bed reading a newspaper. The bear noticed he woke up and placed the paper down and placed a servo on Mike's head and softly stroked his hair.

" **Rest up kid. You look like you haven't slept in the whole week you've been away. The others have been popping in every hour to check in on you but Mark and Connie have already gone to work. We read the paper work. Connie burst into tears when she saw that Dahl had already handed over the Nightmare animatronics to you. She couldn't wait to tell them. Said that Freddystein hasn't rested a single night fully since Dahl's visit"**

"Well he was thinking that his cubs were going to be scrapped along with his mate and family. I know I haven't been able to sleep right knowing that" said Mike as he flopped against the pillow. "At least it's over now."

" **It won't be over until that git pops his clogs and even then we've got the aftermath of his family with the will. Then there is…."**

"You really know how to cheer a guy up don't you Goldie" Mike sighed as he sat up.

" **I do my best"** Goldie sniffed **"You ok?"**

"I don't know. Just come back from a week of hell and the animatronic I love with all my heart hates my guts"

" **He'll come round. When we heard that you were not allowed to call us, he was just as upset, paced around the place like a headless chicken. He's just hurt and pump broken over the fact that you have been with someone else. He needs to work over that first and then you two can have another go at it"**

Mike felt the edges of his lips turn upwards for a smile "You think so?"

" **After the telling off me, Freddy and Father have giving him, he better. It would also help if you stopped trying to avoid him and talk to him as well"**

Mike gave a small laugh "Guess your right Goldie. Hey if we end up losing the place you could always make money as one of the agony aunts for a magazine"

Goldie seemed to ponder this and rubbed his chin **"You think? I am very good with advice and I've been with Freddy for years so I'm clearly good with relationships. Plus I could always you the extra spending money"**

"Er...Goldie I was just kidding. I mean…" Mike started but a polite knock on the door stopped him from saying anymore. The door swung open and Mr McBear came in.

"Ah Mike. Back among the living. You gave me and your friends quite the fright you know"

"Sorry sir. Haven't been sleeping well" said Mike and he personally doubted he would again for a long while. Goldie stood up and allowed his father to take his seat, which the old man took gratefully as his legs were not doing so well.

"How are you feeling lad?" the old man asked as he gasped Mike's hand into his bony one. Mike tried not to flinch, telling himself that the old man in front of him wasn't the old men that had tormented him, though clearly his subconscious disagreed as he pulled his hand away.

"I'm...fine"

"No your not and I'm guessing it's going to be a while until you are really fine and that's ok. You take your time Mike. You still have some holiday time left right?"

"No. No. I'm fine Mr. McBear, really, I'm ok" said Mike though he knew he didn't sound it.

"Well Jeremy is scheduled to look after the Cove but insists he stays until your up. Mark has taken Connie back to Realm and is staying there to guard. Which means sadly…."

"Oh...him" Mark thought darkly as he pulled the blankets off then said aloud "When I'm in charge of this place he's the first thing to go!"

" **Please say I can toss him him out on his arse! Please!"** Goldie chuckled.

"I'm sorry to say you can't do that lad. You can't simply fire someone because you dislike them. They could sue you for that" said Mr. McBear wisely "He needs to break the rules first or leave of his own accord"

"Rats. Well, better get out of here and not give him the satisfaction of laughing in my face, besides I need to go and pick up Shadow anyway"

"Lad, the kit knows you've had a rough night and Connie will keep an eye on him till tomorrow, take tonight to rest"

Mike rubbed the back of his neck as he stood up, he really did need the sleep and maybe sleeping in his own bed would do the trick, beside Shadow was bound to ask questions and he wasn't really up to answering them tonight.

"Yeah, your right….fancy walking back with me sir? Or would you rather a cab?"

"It's a nice night out and the walk will do us both the world of good I think"

Mike and Mr McBear walked through the pizzeria quietly with Goldie silently walking behind them. Mike could hear Chica cluttering around in the kitchen like in the days when he was a simple security guard and the even fainter sounds of a guitar playing.

"Bonnie practicing" Mike thought to himself when he remembered how the purple rabbit had reacted to him and his heart clenched painfully in his chest that he wobbled on his feet.

" **Mike? You sure you're ok?"**

"Yes...fine, thanks Goldie, just really tried still" Mike smiled as he continued to follow the old man out of the pizzeria. "I'll see you soon Goldie. Call me if there is any problems ok?"

The gold bear nodded as he locked the doors and watched them leave before heading back into the darkness of the pizzeria. The cold night air nipped at Mike's bare skin, making him wish he had brought a coat with him but also worrying that the older man would catch his death of cold.

"Do you want my jacket sir? It's really cold out" Mike offered as he went to undo the zip.

"No thanks lad" the old man smiled as he waved his stick "It use to be really cold in my day and I never needed a jacket. My wife used to say I was to stubborn for colds or stupid one or the two"

Mike chuckled softly as the old man began to regale him with stories about "Real old evenings" that the walk to their apartment building didn't take much time at all. The old man sighed as he pulled out his keys.

"It's been a long day for you Mike and an even longer week, now I know I'm not your boss but I seriously would think about taking a day or even two just to rest"

"I might take you up on that….but honestly I wouldn't know what to do with myself. I'd end up going to one of the pizzerias just out of boredom"

The old man chuckled as he went into his apartment and Mike slowly walked into his. He had this uneasy feeling in his stomach and he suddenly felt really unclean in his tidy home. He walked straight into his bathroom and jumped into the shower. He washed himself down with soap and shampooed his hair before getting out. He started to dry off but looked down at his skin. Was there something wrong with his soap? He didn't feel clean. He hopped back into the shower again, this time smothering himself with the soap and then again for good measure before drying off again. He had barely walked into his room when the over needing urge to wash again came over him. There had to be something wrong with his soap! He stomped back into his bathroom and ripped open a new soap and ran only the hot water and stayed in there until it ran cold. He still didn't feel clean….and he knew why. He just didn't want to think about it. He slid down the tiled wall and curled up into a small ball and sobbed as the cold water continued to spray over his dirty body.

-Line Break-

Shadow was worried. Really worried! He sat at the colouring table at Freddy's and looked around at the laughing playing children, his pump simply wasn't into playing with them. Ever since his papa had come back, something was really wrong with him, like he had a bug or a malfunction, but his papa would smile and say he was ok and he was fine. Even now, across the room, he could see his papa coming back from the wash room for the fifth time, his hands scolding red from where he had washed them so hard. He had brought it up with his daddy but he would simply scoff and say it had nothing to do with him. His daddy said this but he had noticed that his daddy had been watching his papa and there was a deep concern in his daddy's optics. He brought up the problem with Freddy and his aunt Bon Bon, the old bear would become sad and pat him on the head while his auntie would try to smile as she hugged him, but oily tears would escape her optics. What ever had happened, Dahl was behind it and it made his oil boil in his pipes, had the old man given his papa a virus? He felt a paw pat him on the shoulder and turned to see Sooty looking at him in concern.

"Something is wrong with my papa Sooty but no one will tell me what" Shadow whispered as he didn't want the human children to over hear him. Sooty smiled and leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Jeremy is in the security office. He's just as worried. Go talk to him. He'll tell you what is going on"

Shadow gave Sooty a small hug and asked the small bear to cover for him as he patted his way down to the security room. Jeremy looked tired as he watched the various screens, straining his eyes as he watched and scrutinised every adult's actions, but then papa came onto the screen and Jeremy bit his lip hard as he clenched his fist. Shadow politely knocked on the wall.

"Uncle Jer?"

"You know you're not meant to bother me while I'm working Shadow" said Jeremy firmly, his eyes never leaving the screens.

"I know but I'm worried about papa. Really worried! I think he had a virus but Daddy and the others won't do anything about it!" Shadow whined as he walked into the small room. Jeremy let out a long sigh and reached for the walkie talkie.

"This is Jeremy. Taking five minutes to talk to small bunny. Need cover for the floor"

" **Got you covered kid!"** came the voice of Goldie at the other end as Jeremy put the talkie down and turned to Shadow and picked him up with a slight strain.

"Damn kid! What did Mike make you out of? Stone?"

"No silly! Iron!" Shadow giggled as he nuzzled a bit closer to hug the guard "Uncle Jer….what's wrong with papa! You can tell me"

Jeremy petted his soft black fur on his back as he inwardly sighed and rested his chin on top of his head.

"Ok. You know that your papa went to see Dahl right? That Dahl wanted him for….reasons."

"To have "maintenance""

Jeremy shivered and spat darkly "Yeah...that! Well...your papa didn't like it. REALLY didn't like it. It's made him feel dirty. So dirty in fact that he feels he can't get clean. So he feels he needs to keep washing himself to make himself feel better"

"But...that's not working! And his hands have gone all sore now"

"Yeah I know buddy but Mike keeps telling everyone he's fine and won't listen to reason. Mostly because he doesn't want anyone to worry about him which is stupid because we are worrying like crazy about him"

Shadow sighed and snuggled closer into Jeremy's chest "What can I do to help him?"

Jeremy sighed "I wish I knew Shadow. I really do"

Mike was in the bathroom again, Bonnie knew it, which made it the sixth time in the last three hours. He knew he was being ridiculous, cruel even, but damn it he had every right to be mad at the human. SO WHY THE HELL WAS HE SO WORRIED ABOUT HIM? Mike had lost weight, which was bad since there was hardly anything of him in the first place and now this need to constantly wash himself. What had that god forsaken Dahl done to his….their... Mike? Bonnie had hung around the dark corners of the pizzeria when ever Freddy had tried to speak to Mike about his health but the bear never got anywhere with him and just accepted Mike's pitiful "I'm fine". It made his oil boil and his pump clench painfully. It wasn't right or fair! On one servo Mike had broken his pump and slept with another while in a relationship with him while on the other servo, Mike only did that to save them all from a terrible future with Thomas and quite likely the scrapyard. Now he was without Mike, his family was safe but at what cost? Mike's mental if not physical health? He looked over at the bathroom door again and sighed as he stepped off of the stage.

"Bonnie?" Freddy called after him but he ignored him as he stomped grumpily towards the employee bathroom. Bonnie slowly opened the door and quietly stepped in, years of sneaking up on guards paid off, as he approached Mike with out making a sound, the young man focused on his hands as he rubbed them under the scalding hot tap. He could see the pained look on Mike's face in the reflection of the mirror and felt his pump sink slightly before he huffed angrily, reached around and grabbed Mike's wrists tightly as he yanked them away from the sink.

"Woah? Bonnie? What are you….?" Mike gasped as Bonnie lifted his hands closer to his optics. Mike swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched the large bunny examine his damaged and dirty hands. Bonnie said nothing as he left go of Mike's hands and picked up a cloth and covered it in soap and then went back to his hands and ever so softly started to clean them. He pressed at the fingertips, rubbed each knuckle, before going around in small circles on both the front and the back. He then threw the cloth to the floor and started to run the sink taps as Mike looked down at his soapy hands in slight wonder. He had been washing them for days now, repeatedly and never once felt clean but now he did….thanks to Bonnie. Bonnie grabbed Mike's hands and shoved them under the taps. Once the soap was washed off, he took seravel paper towels and gently patted the hands dry before binning them, then gave the hands one last look over for letting them go with a sniff. Mike looked down at his hands and then back at Bonnie, gazing into the bunny's red optics, his throat feeling tight.

"You've got a job to do, you should be out there and not in here, the kids need you a lot more than this sink does" said Bonnie softly before he turned and started to walk out of the bathroom. Mike felt a wave of panic came over him as he reached out and grabbed Bonnie by his elbow joint with both of his hands. The animatronic froze but didn't turn around.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…." Mike babbled brokenly as he willed himself not to cry "I love you….I love you so much Bonnie….please…."

Bonnie hung his head "I'm still mad at you. Yet the really annoying thing is…..I can't stop…."

He let out a small screech and slammed the employee's door open as he stomped through it, leaving behind a bewildered yet hopeful Mike.

-Line Break-

Net sat in his box, the lid open, as he sewed a red and black material together. It was a quiet day in the Cove. Foxy, Mangle and Mangy were performing for the few children that were there, while Fred was doing the security rounds, while the twins were using the quite time to restock the condiments and the ice cream machine. He looked up at the clock and felt himself smile. It was almost time for Mike's shift. He knew he shouldn't be happy about Mike's break up with Bonnie but….he felt his pump squeeze tightly in his chest as he remembered the nights Mike performed "maintenance" with him. He talked to Mike, tried to be sympathetic, gave him tight hugs while hiding his joy that he was holding him. The main problem was Foxy and the others. Though they still respected him as an elder animatronic, they also made no real attempt to speak with him or interact unless needed too for the bigger shows, they also went out of their way to make sure he wasn't left alone with Mike for very long annoyingly. Well, who needed them anyway, when you had your soulmate, even one as oblivious as Mike. He couldn't help but snigger to himself at hearing about Bonnie's reaction to what Mike had done with Dahl. Anyone could see that Mike had done it out of love for all of them and the rabbit was cutting his nose off to spite his face. All the more better for him, now that Mike was free from his bunny distraction, he could go about convincing Mike to be solely his. A small squeak made him left his head up to see a small toddler walking up to him clutching her blanket and looking at him curiously but keeping her distance out of uncertainty. He smiled and waved at her, making the girl giggle and wave back as she bravely came closer to his box.

"What that?" she asked pointing to the red and black cloth in his hands.

"It's a costume. Do you like it?" He asked her, holding up with he had already done "Its almost finished"

"Preety. Is it for you?"

"No. Its for someone really special" He leaned down closer to the girl so they were face to face "Would you like to know who?"

The girl smiled brightly and nodded her head as Net whispered into her ear. The girl gasped and giggled brightly.

"He'll like it. It's really pretty like him"

Net smiled as he pulled himself back into his box "I hope so"

"Sammy"

The little girl jumped as she turned around and saw Fred coming up to her and knelt down, with a soft smile on his face.

"Sammy, your mummy is looking for you, I'm going to take you to her okay?"

Sammy nodded as she turned and smiled up at Net "Bye bye "

Net waved good bye as Fred scooped her up and started to carry her to her mother but not before sending a warning glare at Net. If Net had normal optics, he would have rolled them, the threat not bothering him a single bit as he went back to working on the costume when the small bell over the doors rang as Mike came in. It was like watching a ray of light, only for it to brightened as Mike smiled and waved hello to everyone, as children and animatronics alike rushed to greet him. He could wait, Mike always made a point of coming over to greet him, besides he liked to watch Mike interact with children. He was so good with them. When Mike was ready for him, he would give Mike the ability to have his own, it would be like a wedding present. He watched as Mike pulled Foxy to one side and spoke privately to him, the fox nodding his head and speaking in a low tone, Net had noticed a small change in the way Foxy was with Mike since the man's sacrifice, the fox had always respected Mike to some degree but now Foxy looked at him with a fierce loyalty that seemed to burn from his very pump. It bothered him slightly, the only other person that Foxy looked at like that was his mate Mangle….and the fox did alway say that Mike was his cabin boy. He'll have to watch him carefully. He would not have the fox messing up his plans now that the damn rabbit was out of the way.

Fred stood nervously to the side, holding a VHS tape in his servos, as he watched Mike gently place a plaster on a small boy's knee. He had been building up his courage up to ask Mike to watch a movie with him for the last couple of days. He thought a good movie and some company would cheer Mike up and take his mind off of Bonnie. Plus it would give him a chance to spend some time alone with Mike.

"Ok, now keep that clean and don't take the plaster off until tomorrow ok?" said Mike as the boy thanked him and ran off to play as he turned to pull himself up from the floor and noticed Fred standing there. "Hey Fred...is everything ok?"

The young bear nodded as he offered his servo to Mike to help him up "Yes, are you ok? Your hands are a little red and sore looking"

"It's nothing Fred. Just had a bad reaction to some soap. So...why are you holding a video?"

"I was wondering if later you could watch it with me. It's a PG so the twins can't watch it and Foxy has a new story idea he wants to go over with Mangle and Mangy and it's not really Blu's sort of thing and well…..I don't want to watch it alone….if you don't mind….you don't have to….I mean…" Fred knew he was babbling but he couldn't help it. When ever he was around Mike, his voice box would start to malfunction and he wound up feeling like a fool.

"Fred calm down, it's fine, I haven't seen this film since I was a kid and I don't have to look after Shadow tonight….so sure" said Mike, taking the video and quickly looking over the cover. "My gran used to put this on for me all the time and we pig out on sweets like we were at the movies"

Fred swayed nervously as he took off his top hat and twiddled it between his servos "So...will you watch it with me later?"

"Sure Fred, I'd love too, I'll just make sure the Captain knows so he can get Blu or Net to cover security for me for a few hours" Mike gave the bear a small smile. A movie with a friend could be just what he needed right now. A bit of normalcy…..well as normal as his life got anyway. Fred's pump sped up, as oil and fluids rushed through his tubes, his processor whirling and buzzing making him feel light headed. Mike was going to watch the film with him...on his own...just the two of them...just him and Mike...this was going to be the best night ever!

"I'll see you after closing time then" Fred smiled as he took back the video, smiling brightly "I'll make sure there are sweets as well"

"Sounds great Fred….but make sure you get permission from Jenny before taking them ok? We don't want her getting mad about having dipped into the stock again"

Fred nodded and practically skipped down the hall towards Jenny's office, humming a happy tune loudly as he hugged the tape close to his chest. Mike couldn't help but chuckle and found himself smiling as he thought he had never seen Fred so happy. He picked up the first aid bag and was about to walk back to his own office when he heard the Cove doors ring open and he instinctively looked incase it was a regular customer so he could greet them. Well...it was a regular...in a way as his mother walked in as if she owned the place. She was in an expensive trouser suit, designer glasses, leather suitcase with high heels which made her stand out like a sore thumb. BB and Betty both rushed over and greeted her with a small bow and politely called her "Mrs Jane". What surprised Mike was the fact his mother smiled at both of them and patted their heads and asked them to escort her to her "regular" table. BB took her hand in his and led her to a small booth at the back of the restaurant and took her order of coffee and chicken salad.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" He asked as BB quickly ran over to the main counter and passed the order over to the human cashier.

"What do you mean? I've been coming here almost on a weekly for the last month or so. You really should get around to giving BB and his sister new bodies you know, they can only do so much with those little legs and arms, plus their older then Shadow so they really should get them first"

Mike blinked...repeatedly before saying "Ok. Who are you and what have you done with my mother?"

Jane smiled brightly, it was that annoying motherly smile that made Mike twitch "What ever do you mean?"

"Really? There was once a time not to long ago, that the mere thought of walking into a place like this would have disgusted you, but now you're even holding an animatronics servo and patting him on the head as if it were nothing"

His mother pulled a face and busied herself with a napkin. "I admit my previous behaviour wasn't….acceptable but I like to think that that was then and this is now. I speak to Mr. McBear on a regular bases as well as come here for lunch and for some company. The Captain is such a charming rogue and BB and Betty are sweet. Besides I've come to see you today as well, I have the final contract of Dahl's here, I thought you would like a copy"

Mike clenched his fists tightly, slightly hissing as he felt the sore skin almost crack "No thank you"

She looked down at his hands and then back at him, frowning as she leant forward, crossing her arms as she softly demanded "What happened?"

"Had a bad reaction to some soap" the lie had escaped his lips all too quickly and he knew it as his mother arched an eyebrow.

"Really? Care to try again"

"Slammed them both in a drawer?"

"Seriously Mike?"

"I'm fine mom, really, like I said it was just a bad reaction, I swear"

She tutted and leant back into the soft seat, Mike letting out a small sigh of relief, she was backing off for now but no doubt will bring it up again.

"Fine. Fine. We won't talk about your hands. We'll talk about business instead. Have you been looking into it?"

"Huh?"

"A business course. Mike your a smart boy when it comes to machines but you have no idea how to run a business, even one as simple as this. There's insurances, book keeping, staff to pay, investors, buying stock, advertising, the list goes on"

Mike paled, his heart sank to his stomach, his intestines clenched painfully. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't thought of any of it. SHIT! He was going to be the owner. He wasn't just going to run the shop floors like he usually does, he was going to be in charge of fucking everything. People are going to expect him to know everything. He'd have to sort out wages and orders and…..SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

"I see it's only just popped into your head" she smiled as she reached into her case and pulled out a copy of brochures "I can see you panicking Mike. That's why I bought these with me. Pick which one is the best and I'll cover the expenses"

"Why would you do that?" Mike asked as he took the brochures and started to flip through them.

"One because I'm your mother and two because of all the legal matters and such that comes with running a business, I'm offering you the family discount and becoming "Freddy Fazbear's" personal lawyer and legal representative"

The brochures slipped through his fingers as his jaw dropped as he stared goggle eyes at her for a few moments before burst into an almost hysterical laughter. His mother blushed hotly as she felt the everyone turning to look at them.

"Mike! Control yourself! Please!"

Mike cough and wheezed, wiping away a few stray tears as he straightened himself up, but the moment he looked at her face again, he tried to press his lips together to stop himself but it end up as a very loud raspberry as he continued to laugh. BB bought over the order and looked at Mike with concern.

"Mrs Jane, did you break Mike?"

"No. But I will be breaking him if he doesn't start behaving himself, thank you for my order BB, you best go and help your sister now, seems she is having trouble with the ice cream machine"

She waited until BB was out of sight before giving Mike a sharp kick in the shin "For goodness sake Mike! Control yourself"

"Sorry! Sorry!" said Mike as he held his hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laughter "But god! Mom that was so funny! You? Freddy's personal lawyer?"

"And what's wrong with that?" she huffed

Mike paused and looked at her "There isn't anything wrong with it. Far from it. I think it is a good idea but it's really down to Freddy and the others"

Jane frowned "You're going to be the owner Mike, not Freddy….."

"True. But it's still their home and families on the line. So they really do get to have a say in it"

"The lad be right me lady!" said Foxy suddenly appearing next to the table. "Any human wishing to get involved with us has to take the test to prove that they are trustworthy enough"

"Test? What test?"

"Your lad Mike here took it and passed with flying colours. Both the lads Jeremy and Mark took it, though neither did as good…."

"Foxy! You can't be serious! She won't be able to handle it" Mike hissed at the fox who slid in beside him.

"We will of course make allowances for her being a girl and her age" Foxy smiled as he nudged Mike in the ribs as if he were in on the joke. Mike glanced at his mother and knew she was seeing red.

"Are you saying you're going to go easy on me because I'm a woman and….experienced?" his mother said crossly, not wanting to admit to her age.

"Aye Lass, I wouldn't want ye to be breaking a nail" Foxy smirked. "Of course in truth you do not really need to do the test. As you say, Mike will be the owner and in charge, but will it sit right with you, knowing we don't trust ya? After all you lawyers be bigger pirates then even me"

She leaned forward over the table, glaring at Foxy who was smirking and meeting her heated gaze with amusement.

"What does this test entail?"

"Ya have to survive five nights at one of the restaurants. Being from midnight til six in the morning it will be your task to stop us from getting into the security room. You will be having minimal light and little power to use to save yourself. And just one small warning before ya agree to it, should we find a way to get to you before the time runs out, we will stuff you into a spare suit, I trust that is alright by ya"

His mother paled slightly and glanced over at Mike as if asking him if he was joking. Mike shrugged. He knew they wouldn't really do it but he had to go along with the ruse, it was one of the rules after all, besides his mother wouldn't really do it. Would she? He watched her sit back, a confident smile on her lips as she straightened her back.

"Mike, be a dear and speak to Freddy for me, if he insists I take the test, tell him I'll be there at midnight tonight to take it"

Foxy's smile because predatory "That's it Lass. Show us what you're made of...though we'll be finding out either way if we catch ye"

"Well, I'll just have to make sure that you don't...Captain"

Mike simply shook his head as he texted Mark about the change of guards and about setting up a camera in the security room at Freddy's so he could record his mother's first night. He'd also speak to Freddy to make sure everyone went a little easier on her as well, though he doubted they would comply, especially Goldie who never let a chance to scare someone shitless pass him by.

-Line Break-

Mike roared with laughter, falling onto Fred who was also laughing, tears almost streaming down his face.

"Oh my god! How! How the fuck did I never pick up those indiendos? I'm surprised my nan even let me watch this"

"It's because it's too clever, the kids pick up on the joke but don't notice the joke with in the joke" Fred explained as he patted Mike on the head. "Or maybe you were too innocent to notice"

"Ha ha!" Mike laughed sarcastically as he sat back up and helped himself to some more sweets. Jenny had only allowed them a bag of sweets that was usually opened and used for the kids party bags and said she would put it down as waste in the books. Mike looked at the small gummy between his fingers and thought about the waste book. It was there to monitor how much food got thrown away before it even got to the counters. Burnt pizzas, salads that had already turned, crumbled cupcakes and such. It all had to be written down and counted against their takings. He had never given it much thought as it wasn't really his area. But now that was all going to change, he was going to need to know all of it and he wasn't ashamed to admit but he was scared.

"Hey Fred….do you think I'd be a good owner?"

"Of course! You'd be the best! Well….except for of course" said Fred, his red cheeks glowing in the dim room. "Why do you ask?"

"Its….well...Mom kinda knocked it on the head. I know nothing about business. Yeah sure I know how to run the floor and such but bookkeeping? Orders? Plus there is no way I'd be able to pay the staff the same amount of wages we're on now. Not unless I get a loan or something"

"The staff will understand that Mike and know you will do your best" said Fred as he placed a servo on Mike's shoulder, frowning slightly as Mike flinched. "You worry too much. Your mom is going to handle all the legal stuff right? Papa bear already does the books for Freddy's and could show you what to do or even one of us so we could do it for you here, then one of the nightmares could do it for their place. You're not alone Mike"

Mike felt his mouth twitch into a smile as he patted Fred's servo "Thanks Fred, hey let's rewind this a bit, we missed a lot of the plot"

"Ok"

Fred turned back to the tv but his full attention was on the human man next to him and his pump beated painfully in his chest. He wanted to reach out and pull Mike close but knew it would make Mike uncomfortable, not just because of Dahl, but because Mike was not over Bonnie. From the dark hallway peering through the gap in the door, Net watched and listened, his long tentacles twisting and snapping with anger, he'll have to watch the bear a little more carefully from now on.

The bell rang out in Freddy's alerting the animatronics that it was now six in the morning and they had to return to the stage. Bonnie waited in the hall exit, wanting to speak to Mrs Schmidt before she left, but to also check that she was alright. They had taken it easy on her really at least for the first few hours but when five came along they all decided to give it a go and the poor woman had been a jumping mess and had kept the doors almost shut for the rest of the shift, draining the battery that they had installed for the test. Still she had made it to six which meant tonight she would have to deal with Foxy and his crew. His ears picked up the tapping of high heel shoes coming towards him and he quickly straightened up and smoothed down his red bow tie.

"Mrs Jane?"

There was a scream and a hand lashed out smacking Bonnie hard on his nose and muzzle.

"Ow" he muttered as he rubbed it and looked at the semi frantic lady in front of him.

"Bonnie! I thought you were meant to be asleep now" said Jane as she tried to smooth down her hair, she had been pulling it and tugging it out of frustration during the night and it now looked a mess. "You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine, no damage done. Are you alright?"

Jane straightened herself up, raised her head high and said smugly "I survived"

"Yes. Well done. The first night is always the easiest. Tonight however you're going up against Foxy and his crew and their not as friendly as we are. Plus you will have very little protection"

"What do you mean….?" Jane asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

"The Cove's security room has no doors and to save power you will only have a flashlight" said Boonie watching with slight concern as the woman paled "But you did so well tonight I'm sure if Mi...Mr Schmidt speaks to Freddy, they'll let you off"

Jane frowned and folded her arms across her chest, looking every inch the stren frightening lawyer she was "First things first Mr Bunny. I do not run at the first sign of trouble or because things are about to get difficult. Secondly….when did you ever call Mike "Mr Schmidt"?"

Bonnie lowered his head and looked down at the floor, wishing it would swallow him up rather than having to explain to the woman what had happened between him and her son. Jane looked at Bonnie, watching him and she was surprised how emotions she could actually see passing though his optics. She wasn't foolish, she knew these robo...animatronics were as close to being "alive" as machines could get and why her son and his friends were so protective of them and how protective they were of her son. So why?

"Bonnie….has something happened between you and Mike?"

Bonnie nodded sadly, still not looking her in the face, so she pressed on. When she was last here, the purple bunny was all over her son and worshiped the ground at his feet. What had happened from that day till now?

"Does it have something to do with Mike's visit with Dahl?" Bonnie let out a screech that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Take that as a yes. Does it have something to do with Mike's hands as well?"

Bonnie pulled a face but nodded.

"He didn't have a bad reaction to soap did he?" she said in a small voice heavy with concern.

"No...he's been washing his hands to much. Thinks he dirty and nothing he does can get him clean"

Jane felt her very soul twist as her stomach lunch it's self up to her throat. She had been a lawyer for years and had spoken to many a victim that suffered the same problem. Yet...surely….her baby wouldn't….he would tell her….wouldn't he? She looked straight into Bonnie's optics, her hands now clenched into fists as she demanded.

"Bonnie, what was the deal that Mike stuck with Dahl, what did Mike have to do? And don't you DARE lie to me!"

So Bonnie told her and then helped her to the employee room where she promptly threw up and broke down into tears. He listened to her rant and rave about have Dahl's balls in a sling and leaving him and his family destroyed for what the monster had done to her baby.

"You can't" he said softly as he held her tightly and patted her hair "You do anything like that, then Dahl's will becomes worthless and Mike's sacrifice would have been for nothing and we'll be homeless and the Nightmare animatronics will be destroyed."

Jane bit her lip hard to stop herself for saying that she didn't care, they could all burn in some weird robot hell for all she care but that wasn't really true. In a weird way she had began to like the animatronics and knew her baby would have been devastated if he were to lose them. What really twisted her guts was that if she even tried to take any legal action, Mike would lose everything, his friends would be out of a job and the animatronics, homeless or scrapped and Mike she knew would blame himself. What could she do?

"Wait...but if Mike did all this to save you then...why are you mad at him?" she asked turning her body around so she could look at the large purple animatronic bunny.

Bonnie looked down at the floor, clenching his servos, his voice box cracking under the strain of his emotions "I begged him not to do it. He promised me he wouldn't be with anyone else but me. He…..he broke my pump"

Jane stared at Bonnie, wide eyed as her jaw dropped and trembled, as that small part of her brain that always popped up and said "I told you so" practically burst out laughing at her. She had seen it, all the shy touching, the whispering and blushing between them, for the love of the gods they had Shadow! He called her granny and she still hadn't noticed what the hell was going on right in front of her eyes.

"How….how…." she grabbed a single question among the hundreds that were building up "How long has this been going on?"

Bonnie tilted his head to one side, his long ears twitching as he thought "Since the beginning….Mike saved me from being scrapped during his second week as a security guard…."

That had been years ago Jane realized as she slowly got to her feet and stared down at the bunny, still in shock as she tried to walk straight. "I need to go…..I need to think...oh gods…."

She practically ran from the building, she hadn't even noticed that Goldie had been standing in the corridor as she climbed into her car, revved the engine and flew out of the carpark like a bat out of hell. Goldie growled to himself as he walked into the employee room and glared at Bonnie who had gotten to his feet.

" **You really know how to fuck things up don't ya kid? I know you're pissed at Mike but there any reason for you to upset his mother like that?"**

Bonnie shrugged "She deserved to know"

-Line Break-

"Ok, Can you please explain to me why you thought this was a good idea JJ?" Mike asked as he sat down on his knees with his tool box beside him on the floor of Nightmare Realm. Mark, Jeremy and Connie were there as well trying hard not to laugh at the small boy/monster animatronic. Connie had called Mike this morning and Jeremy was still there from last night and Mark simply wanted to be a douche, which he was by snapping pictures on his phone.

"Man, this is so funny its cute, JJ give me a smile" Mark said between giggles, causing the poor boy animatronic to sob.

"Mark please, I bet you did all kinds of stupid stuff when you were a kid, so stop being a dick" said Mike as he undid his tool box as well as reached for a rag to wipe JJ's face from his oily tears. "Let me guess, Blu told you it was a good idea to stick balloons up your nose right?"

JJ sniff which wrinkled the balloons that were hanging from his nose even more. "Bunny Blu told me BB could stick twenty up his nose and if I was going to be as good as him I had to do at least twenty or more"

Everyone collectively groaned and Bon Bon blushed as she bubbled "I'm sure sweetness that he didn't mean any harm by this, he's a good bunny really and I…."

"Good bunny? Come on Bon! He's a sassy sue with an extra mean streak!" Mark exclaimed.

"And if he can't stop picking on JJ than he won't be welcome at the Realm" said Connie firmly "I won't have bullying here Bon Bon"

"I'll talk to him and give him a firm spanking" said Bon Bon in an almost pleading tone.

"Er...Bon...Hate to tell you this but Blu want see that as much as a punishment" joked Jeremy as Freddystein came running into the main floor. "What's up Stein?"

Freddystein growled at the nickname but turned to Mike with concern "Your mother has driven into the car park at high speed though she has yet to leave the car…..she is greatly distressed"

"Oh shit….." Mark muttered as he, Jeremy and Connie looked worriedly at Mike. "You think Freddy and the gang took it a bit far?"

"They wouldn't. Besides Freddy called me just before six to tell me Mom was fine and that she past the first night" said Mike as he unscrewed JJ's nose and started to unhook the balloons. "Are you sure its her?"

Suddenly the large blacked out doors to the realm shook as someone violently knocked at the doors. Big Daddy raised his paw to stop Connie from moving as he slowly walked towards them. If it was someone going to cause trouble they would have to face him first. He undid the locked and pushed the door open slightly.

" _Can I help…..Mrs Jane?"_

Big Daddy had only seen Mrs Schmidt a few times and each time she had an air of power, control and was always smartly dressed. Nothing like the woman in front of him now. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and puffy, her clothes were dirty and her face was red and blotchy and covered in tears.

"Is Mike here? He wasn't at the Cove or his flat…."

Big Daddy pushed the door wider and stepped aside to allow the woman to come in. Mike looked up from JJ and slowly got to his feet, his face frowning as he took in his mother's appearance, as he rubbed his hands clean on a rag.

"Mom are you ok?"

Jane gave an hysterical giggle as she came towards him and looked at each of the other humans as she did "Am I ok? Can you believe that? He's asking me if i'm ok when it should be the other way round"

Something cold trickled down Mike's spine and pooled in his pelvis as he looked at his mother's eyes. They were wide, frightened with a mixture of anger too.

"Mrs Jane….do you want to sit down? Maybe have a drink?" Connie asked as she walked towards the bar.

"Whiskey! Double! Straight!" Jane snapped, as her body went rigid, her eyes firmly fixed on Mike. Jeremy and Mark both stood up and edged towards Mike, ready to get between them should Jane pounce on him.

"Mom…..Did Freddy or anyone else upset you? Cause if they did I'll….."

"NO!" Jane shouted then quickly gathered herself "No….None of them upset me. Except Bonnie…."

"Bonnie….what did he…..?"

"When were you going to tell me Mike?" Jane asked her voice shaking "When were you going to tell me you were in a relationship with a…..bunny thing?"

Mike felt some of the tension leave his body. Was that all this was about? "I wasn't trying to hide it from you….I just didn't know how to tell you about him. I knew you would be very upset and disappointed in me if you found out. Not that it matters anymore...he and I are…."

Connie handed Jane the drink and the older woman drunk it down in a few gulps before handing the glass back. She brushed her hair away from her face and before taking a large breath as if steadying her nerves.

"Yes….he said you broke and his pump….and told me why…."

Jeremy and Mark insistently looked at the floor in shame but still stood by Mike. Big Daddy and Freddystein edged towards him too while poor JJ looked on in confusion. Mike felt sick, a lump built up in his throat making it harder to breath, as his knees started to knock.

"I don't….I don't know what your on about….what Bonnie told you…." he stammered as he looked down at his hands and body. Where had all that dirt come from? He showered three times this morning. Why was he so dirty?

"Don't. You. DARE. Lie. To me Michael" Jane's voice shook as fresh tears started to gather in her eyes. "Bonnie told me all about the deal with Dahl. What he REALLY wanted from you. But I don't want to believe it. I want you to tell me"

Mike felt his heart clench in his chest, his lungs were burning, his stomach rebelling. He was panicking, he knew it and he knew what to do but damn it he was freaking out.

"MIKE! Deep breaths"

"We're here bro!"

"Michael calm down!"

"Mike…."

He had to get away. He was going to infect them with the filth. He had to get away from them. He bolted, ignoring their cries as he ran towards backstage, panting and crying as he went. The bathroom! It had a lock! It had water! He could get clean there.

" _MIKE!"_

Mike slammed open the door and used his body to try and push the door shut so he could lock it but a large black claws gripped it and pushed it hard, sending Mike to the floor in a blubbering mess. Hands and claws reached out to pick him up from the floor.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! I'M DIRTY! YOU'll GET INFECTED! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mike screamed and kicked as he pushed himself into the far corner of the room and curled up into a worthless ball. His friends, animatronics stood around him in a semi-circle as his mother fell to the floor beside him and wrapped her arms around him and held him tight as he started to struggle.

"Baby...you need to tell me….you need to tell us what he did to you...you need to get it out…" she whispered as she stroked and kissed his hair. Mike sobbed uncontrollably as he slowly told them what happened to him during his week at Dahl's. His mother said nothing, just held him tightly, kissing his temple. Mark and Jeremy had gone several shades of white, gray and even green, their eyes dark and screaming for revenge while Connie leaned against Freddystein, her hand over her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. Big Daddy stood over them, his processor whirling as he recorded everything Mike was saying, as guilt so heavy caused his pump to sink lower into his endo skellington. He had lot count of how much he and his family owed Mike, now that debt was beyond paying as nothing he could think of could ever repay Mike for this. He hoped what ever hell was it was everything and more so that Dahl and his friends could burn for all time for what they have done. He then noticed that Jeremy was holding his phone and the light was on, someone was listening in, but who? Freddy? Maybe, the bear should know what the boy had done for them all, but from the dark glint in Jeremy's eyes he didn't think so.

"Then...he told...he told me…." Mike sobbed "He told me not to tell anyone, if I did I'd….I'd lose everything and…..everyone will get scrapped! Then Bonnie….oh gods Bonnie….I'm so so sorry"

Connie fell to her knees beside Mike, opposite to his mom and wrapped her arms around him as she pushed her face into the crook of his neck.

"Mike...oh Mike…." she cried softly holding the broken man tightly. Jeremy slid out of the room quietly, Mark and Big Daddy following him. Once out in the hall, Jeremy raised the phone to his ear and placed his finger to his lips, wanting the other two to be quite.

"You get all that?" he asked his voice thick from held back rage "Yeah. No, Dahl is out of the question but the other bastards are fair game, do whatever the hell you like. Yeah….yeah make Dahl squirm. Will you keep me….ok….no I get it. Be safe and for fuck sake don't get caught"

Jeremy snapped the phone shut and looked at Mark and gave a wicked smirk that Mark shared.

"I take it our mutual friend is just as upset as we are?" Mark asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Yep….pissed would be an understatement"

" _Excuse me, but what friend would this be and what is he going to do? He better not cause any trouble for Mike cause I'll…."_

"No, no, Big guy, this dude is on the level" said Mark with a slight worried look "Kind of…"

"Lets just say our friend is going to take a nice big BITE out of Dahl's and his friends before they go" said Jeremy as he placed his phone in his pocket.

" _Ooohhh!"_ Big Daddy smiled, showing all his sharp pointy teeth _"Him"_

-Line Break-

Who ever said that talking about your problems would make you feel better was a chief talking-bullshit in Mike's opinion, especially if tell the person or persons your problems makes them cry or angry, ok the angry part wasn't at him but he didn't like seeing his friends so mad. Yet as bad as his humans friends were, the animatronics were worse, Freddystein could barely look at him without crying. It also didn't help that Big Daddy had recorded the whole thing to his memory and then copied it onto a pendrive so he could share it with the others. He had gone to Freddy's to pick up some paperwork and to drop off Shadow, when Freddy grabbed him and almost crushed him in a powerful hug but what shocked him more was the level of respect he saw in Goldie's optics. He had looked over at Bonnie, feeling slightly ashamed at hoping that now knowing what happened to him, that the purple bunny would forgive him. Yet all Bonnie did was stare at him, openly sad and miserable and Mike wanted to believe there was longing there as well, but the bunny never approached him. Mike did go up to him, asked if he minded covering in the kitchen while he gave Chica a quick tune up and Bonnie had been….civil...cold but civil. Damn it, he was tired of feeling like crap, tired of feeling unclean, he needed to get focused and get back to work, real work. He signed up to an online business course that would allow him to do it around his work hours and at home….or whatever pizzeria he was. He also sat down and started to draw up the blueprints for Shadow's, Sooty's, BB's and Betty's new bodies.

"They look really good Mike" said Fred as he placed a soda down on Mike's table. "Though don't you think Sooty is a bit too tall?"

Mike smiled as he sipped his drink. Fred had been a god send these past few weeks. He had been such a good friend, always there to listen, ready with food and drink or simply to chat with.

"Since Sooty will inherit the pizzeria from Freddy, I thought making him a bit taller would give him a bit of an edge as well as making him look a bit intimidating, since we both know how shy he is."

"I guess…."

"I'm sorry Fred. Are you ok? I mean about Sooty and the pizzeria…."

"To tell the truth Mike, I'm not really interested in inheriting the family business, after years of being trapped in my own CPU and in the back rooms of the pizzeria, I'm just happy to be out and playing with the kids again. Plus I wouldn't want to inherit a place I know my parents have had maintenance in every room if you get me" smiled Fred his red cheeks glowing.

Mike blushed, remembering all the times he had caught the two older bears at it, even in the hallways and vents, if those walls were a book it would be banned for being to explicit.

"Yeah….I get it. I'm just glad that they behaved themselves when my mom did her first night. That would have been embarrassing to explain. And speaking of my mom's nights, no one did explain to me how or why Blu's optic was broken the morning after my mom's second night here, whenever I ask him about it he gets in a huff"

Fred giggled "Let's just say he kept doing his stare thing a bit too much and your mother got annoyed. She has a mean right hook. Though that didn't save her from Big Daddy"

Fred then bit his lip and swayed nervously "How is she now? I mean about...you know...everything"

"You mean about you guys being alive? Or about me and Bonnie? Or….the other thing"

"All of the above….but you don't have to tell me if you don't want too…"

Mike sighed and rubbed his face with both of his hands. What could he say? His mom had taken to the whole animatronics being "alive" thing rather well, saying it was because of his genius and such, which was embarrassing as it really didn't have anything to do with him really. As for the "Other thing" he had been surprised to hear his usually refrained mother swear and curse like a sailor and promising she would take Dahl's family to the cleaners should they even attempt to try and take the business away from him. Then...there was the talk about him and Bonnie. Dear god, it had been more awkward and embarrassing than going through "The talk" with her and she wanted details. Like were they having safe sex, had Bonnie hurt him in anyway physically, had he programmed Bonnie that way. He had been really offended by the last question and stated that if he could do that would he and Bonnie be separated right now? She then asked whether or not he was going to try and get back together with Bonnie or date one of the other animatronics or at least try dating a human.

"I won't mind if it's a man Micheal if that's what you want" she had said in an almost hopeful voice. He told her flatly that he wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment as he had to much to do. After a loud groan he looked up at Fred with a small smile.

"We've come to an understanding at least. She a bit more opened about this place and you guys now which is good since Freddy gave the ok for her to be our lawyer"

"You sound a bit unsure there Mike…." said Fred in a teasing tone.

"I'm ok with her being our lawyer Fred, it's the fact that she and Foxy openly "flirt" that bothers me. I mean….she my mom you know…." said Mike as he cringe at the image of Foxy leering at his mom who was smiling and playing along.

"Well at least she likes us unlike that bald nasty guard Harvey"

"Believe me Fred, once I'm in charge, he so much as puts a toe out of line, he will be out the door" said Mike firmly "So until then we have to put up with him ok?"

Fred grumbled and muttered ok but the bear clearly didn't like the idea of having to still put up with the guard.

Net watched from the small gap where the lid met his box and hissed with a deep boiling hate. That bear was getting to close to Mike again. He had to hurry. The outfit was nearly ready but his plan still needed some work. He had to somehow get Mike to take him to the warehouse where there were spareparts and endo skellingtons a plenty so he could build Mike a new body and transfer him into it without any interruptions. Mike might not like the idea but he was clearly upset with being in his human body. It was dirty and used. Yes Mike would be much happier in a new body. A new body tailored just for him...and him. Net shivered as he slid down deeper into his box, the lid closing with a click, as his tentacles twisted and turned as his imagination ran rampant. Mike's new body would be strong on the outside but his insides would be warm, wet and soft. His hole would be be soaked with fluids, oh so sensitive, he would moan and beg for his tentacles, to stretch and stuff him. He would know every inch of Mike's new body, know all its sensitive spots, know how to make Mike moan and beg for it. Mike's new face, his mask, would be a thing of beauty with a special catch for his mouthpiece. It would be a normal smile most of the time until he pressed a special button that would open the mouthpiece just enough for him to slid his tentacles and shaft into that wanton mouth. He'd make Mike just human enough for him to run the business but other than that….he would belong to him and only him. He fluids bubbled in his tubes and the pressure in his cock to release them as he wrapped his servos around it, imagining it was Mike's mouth, wet, sucking, moaning, making him cum. Net gave a cry as his fluids shot from his shaft and spilt over him and the inside of his box. He gave a frustrated sigh as he licked his hand clean. He wanted Mike so badly but he had to wait, be patient and hope a certain bear didn't get any ideas.

-Line Break-

Dahl laid in his bed, hooked up to several machines that beeped and hissed, as they monitored his condition. He was in to much pain to sleep and the noise wasn't helping. He tried to think of something else to keep his mind off of it or at least someone else. Mike's face appeared before him and he smiled. He really had enjoyed having the young man. Part of him wished they had had a better relationship so Mike had been more….willing. Had Mike been that, he certainly would not have invited his friends over to share him, no, he would have had him to himself. Still c'est la vie. He started to feel his eyes becoming heavy, he snuggled down into the large pillows and was ready to drift off to sleep when the sound of broken glass made him jump. Dahl tried to sit up but couldn't as he looked around the room for a way to protect himself. There was nothing, his nurses had taken an sharp objects away in case he tried to do anything or hurt himself, leaving him only a large red button to push should he need them. He started to hit it as hard as he could, pressing it over and over again, but for some reason, it wasn't working. The light was meant to stay on and sound out like a bell but it was dead. His door creaked opened slightly and was quickly shut again as Dahl turned to face his intruder. It was a man, at least he thought so, his body was muscular and lean but his head was covered by a large fox like mask. He was also holding a sharp serrated dagger in his hand.

"Good Evening Mr Dahl. Oh don't look like so scared, I haven't come for you, no, why bother I mean, when your own body is doing such an excellent job of tormenting you instead" the man spoke in a friendly manner but there was underlining malice to it. Dahl continued to press the button, tears starting to fall from his eyes as the man approached his bed.

"Now, now, I think you know well enough by now that nobody is coming, I drugged them to sleep. Can't have any interrupts now" the man sat down on the bed and placed the blade near the tube that led to his air mask, he froze, to frightened to move.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here right? You're probably thinking why is he not robbing the place or killing everyone right? Well I'm not here for any of that. I'm here for three names and you're going to tell them to me along with their addresses"

Dahl frowned and shook his head. Why would he give up three people to be killed? The man chuckled and lifted the blade up higher so it was now placed against his throat.

"Poor Mr Dahl, you actually think you have a choice? How dumb are you? Now I want the names of the three soon to be dead men that helped you violate and rape Mike Schmidt. And before you start thinking of using blackmail or changing the will or anything like that, let me tell you how things are going to happen. You give me the names I want and I will go and kill these men for their crimes. You refuse….and try and ruin everything for Mike...well...I'll just have to start killing your family members. Your brother lives just down the road from you doesn't he? I could go visit him after I'm finished with you and we can have a little chat too. Say, what do you think he will think when I tell him why am there to kill him? How will he react when I tell him that his brother is a gay sadistic rapist? Or how about your pretty eldest daughter? She's about Mike's age isn't she? Wonder how she will react to hearing how her daddy raped a man her age on his desk. Cause you see Dahl, if you don't give me those three names, I will tell every member of your family what you have done before I kill them, and I will kill them all before your nasty little disease kills you. So what will it be? Your three scummy so to be dead friends? Or your soon to be dead family? Which is it going to be?"

The man put down the blade for a moment as his free hand fished out a pad and pen and held it out for Dahl to take. Dahl glared as hot tears fell down his face, the machine beeping loudly at his increased heart rate, as he snached the note pad and started to scribble down the names the man wanted. He thrusted the pad back at the man and heard a deep chuckle coming from under that hideous mask.

"Thank you for the names. I'll be sure to let them know who sold them out before they die, that way when you're all reunited in hell, you'll have a lot to talk about. Now I'll be on my way. Please remember my promise Mr. Dahl. I would really hate to kill so many good people just to hurt you….no I lie...I wouldn't hate it but still it would upset him though...and that is something I would rather not do" The man's voice became almost dreamy as he got up and walked out of the room but paused at the door to wave good bye "Good bye Mr. Dahl. I hope the next few weeks or even days are filled with agony and pain for you"

Matt sat back in his rust bucket of a car and smiled down at the note pad. He had the names. He texted Jeremy to let him know the hunt was on as he ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling that familiar itch, that craving need to bite. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his wallet and looked inside. Inside was two pictures, one of him, Mark, Jeremy and Mike, all smiling like the fools they were and the other was of Mike on his own. Matt pulled the picture of Mike out and bought it to his lips, kissing it softly and whispering a vow he had long recited to his own heart of not his soul. He placed the picture back with care and drove off silent into the night.

-Line Break-

"Ok. Mark is going to be here at midnight to guard over the place as you know, but Emily, Lou and Alex are going to be here till late doing the stock check, so Chica you won't be able to cook tonight until most likely the early morning. Do only what needs to be done ok? No extras. We need to really start cutting back on the cupcakes. We throw out over twenty of them yesterday alone" said Mike as he looked down his clipboard as he spoke to Freddy and the gang. "We got another health inspection coming up at the end of the week, so I want you guys to clean the arcade games tonight, don't forget to wash behind them too, the walls are thick with dust"

"I can do that Daddy" said Shadow as he waved his servo to volunteer, sitting on Bonnie's lap.

"Thanks Shadow. Goldie, if you can email me the takings and such for this week I'd be greatful, I want to cross reference them against the Cove and the Realm" Mike asked as he looked over at the gold bear who was lounging in one of the booths.

" **Sure thing Boss"** said Goldie before he snorted **"I'll never get use to calling you that kid"**

Mike rolled his eyes before looking down at the board again "I think that's everything. If anything comes up I want you guys to text me ok. I'll be at the Cove tonight, getting BB and Betty ready for their upgrade"

"Not fair!" Shadow mumbled as he sulked leaning deeply into Bonnie's chest fur.

"Shadow, we've been over this, BB and Betty are "older" than you and deserve to have their adult bodies first. Then it's going to be yours then Sooty's then the nightmare lot" Mike smiled as he walked over and petted Shadow on the head, his fingers just barely brushing in to Bonnie's fur. Bonnie looked up at Mike, Mike felt his cheeks burn as he quickly pulled his hand away. "Alright. I'll be seeing you guys later"

He went to go but Bonnie grabs his hand and held it tightly. "Mike...a moment...please…"

"Er….Sure...um…" Mike could feel the blush going down his neck as he looked at Freddy and the others.

"Look at the time" said Freddy "Got to go and clean...er...the bathrooms"

"Time to cook the books" laughed Goldie as he made his way to his room.

"Sooty, Shadow, come on, there is a film on the tv I'm sure you two would love to see" said Chica as she picked up both of the small animatronics and quickly made her escape. Bonnie stood up from the stage and let go of Mike's hand as Mike turned to face him again.

"Um….so...what can I do for you Bonnie?" Mike asked nervously.

"How have you been Mike? Your skin looks a lot better" said Bonnie looking at Mike's hands.

"Yeah...finally found a soap that does its job" Mike laughed nervously as he rubbed his arms. "You look good too"

"Got new brush for my fur" Bonnie muttered as he stepped closer to Mike and said softly "You've been spending a lot of time at the cove….Shadow has really missed you….I…."

"I haven't noticed really. I've been so busy with designing, learning and you know, things with my mom and such...I should have noticed...sorry"

Bonnie was standing right close to Mike now, he feel Mike's warm breath on his fur, hear his heart beating.

"Goldie...he's been saying...that you're spending a lot of time with Fred…"

"Yeah...he's been a really good friend!" Mike said quickly "He's been listening to me and watching movies and stuff...we're friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yeah….just friends….I don't have time for anything more than that" said Mike honestly. He really didn't have time. He hadn't even spent anytime with Jeremy, Mark and Connie outside of work and they usually all go for a drink at least once a week.

"I see. Well...as long as you're ok...I guess...just remember Shadow is here…..I'm….here….you know...if you need anything…"

Mike's heart skipped a beat as he looked up at Bonnie and smiled a really smile, one he felt he hadn't shown in ages. "Thank you Bonnie. I'll make sure to come by more offen, I promise, but I better go now. BB and Betty are going to practically pounce on me when I get there"

Bonnie gave a soft laugh "I'll walk you out"

Mike was really trying to act cool but the burning blush he could feel going down his neck wasn't helping. Bonnie held open the door for him and took his hand again and gave it a firm squeeze.

"I'll see you soon right?"

"Yep. Soon. You bet" Mike beamed, his cheeks started to ache from smiling so widely. Bonnie smiled back before shutting the door quietly and locking it. Mike let out a small laugh before punching the air. YES! Bonnie had or was going to forgive him! He still cared! YES! YES! YES! He didn't care how stupid he looked as he practically skipped out of the car park.

-Line Break-

Net sat on his box, softly playing with his music box, it's soothing tune echo around the empty floor of the cove. The foxes were in the TV room having planned a pirate movie marathon, Bonnie Blu had left with Jeremy to go to the "Nightmare Realm" to spend the evening in Bon Bon's company while Fred was helping the twins get ready in Mike's work room for their upgrades. He was ready, almost, he was so nervous, hence why he was playing his music box, to steady his nerve. The doorbell rang out loudly as Mike came in, lugging a large bag, most likely full of tools and parts.

"Hey Net!" Mike smiled and waved as he dumped the large bag on a table. "Not joining Foxy and the gang for their movie marathon?"

"I don't think I would be welcome company" said Net not really caring for anything but the man in front of him. "You seem happy Mike. Your college course going well?"

"Yeah….I suck at the bookkeeping bit but I'm getting on with everything else" Mike rubbed the back of his neck with slight embarrassment. "I bet the twins have been driving you and the guys crazy all day"

"A little. Their waiting for you with Fred in your office but before you go….may I speak with you?"

"Er...sure….is something wrong with your music box?" Mike asked as he slowly walked up to Net. He gasped as Net's tentacles suddenly wrapped around his legs and arms, pulling him at speed and holding him close as Net cradled his face with his hands.

"You've been though a lot these last few weeks. Dahl, Bonnie, learning about business and now these upgrades….I think a little relaxation would do you some good…."

"Um...yeah...er...Net….thanks but no...I mean...can you stop please!" Mike moaned as Net's tentacles start to massage his muscles, sending pleasant tingly feelings though his body.

"Do you really want me to stop Mike?" Net asked seductively as he licked Mike's collarbone as his servos started to undo Mike's buttons on his shirt "You're so beautiful"

Mike's eyes snapped up and he started to struggle violently "Let go of me! Let go of me NOW! HOW DARE YOU!"

Net was so stunned at Mike's reaction, he released him quickly, watching as Mike crumbled to the floor.

"Mike I….what did I do wrong? I thought…..you and Bonnie are not together anymore...and I…"

"Well you thought wrong!" Mike snapped as he got to his feet. "Just because I'm not with Bonnie at the moment doesn't mean for a moment that I want to jump in the sack with you or anyone else! And for your information me and Bonnie are on our way to reconciling, so I would be grateful if you kept your tentacles to yourself!"

Net pump sank in his chest, he had thought, surely "but he was so cruel to you…."

"I broke his pump Net….he was hurt….we both were...we...we'll work things out" said Mike softly seeing the hurt look on Net's face. "I'm sorry for snapping Net but I think I need to make things clear right now. I know you like me and….want me for some reason...but my heart….really does belong to Bonnie"

Mike then turned and went back for his bag, trying to ignore the black tears falling from Net's optics as Fred came out to the main floor.

"Oh Mike! Thanks goddess! The twins are doing my processor in! You better get in there and start before they come out and get you" Fred smiled but jumped when he heard a loud slam and looked over at Net's box as it shook. "Is...everything alright?"

"Yeah...me and Net just had a heart to heart is all. Probably best to leave him alone for a bit" said Mike as he lifted the bag over his shoulder again. "Now, let's get to the twins and start their upgrades, before they start a mutiny"

"Do you need any help?" Fred asked as he followed Mike down to his office.

"That would be great Fred. You're the best"

Net bit back the howl that wanted to escape his voice box as he glared daggers into Fred's back. IT WAS HIS FAULT! HADN'T THAT BEAR GOT IN THE WAY HE WOULD HAVE HAD MIKE AGES AGO! THE BEAR HAD TO GO! Net slid out of his box, silently as he slid down the opposite hallway, towards the tv room. First thing was first he had to make sure there were no...interruptions.

Mike was exhausted but happy. The twins were now in the bodies of what he thought would be roughly twelve years old. Both were now waist height and had more mature features. He left them downloading their new software, adult voice patterns, maturity, but left some of their kiddy nature behind so they could still relate to the small children. Fred had been a great help and had left him a couple of hours ago to fuel himself up. It was gone six in the morning as Mike entered the main floor, only to frown when he noticed no one on the main stage, where they should have been.

"Maybe they got to engrossed into their movies" though Mike as he walked towards the tv room not once looking around, because if he had, he might have had time to escape. He walked down the hall, he could hear the movie still playing loudly as he poked his head inside. All three foxes had their backs turned to him, all facing the tv but their bodies were still.

"I knew it. You all fell into sleep mode watching the movies. Well I'll let Jenny find you and tell you off." He laughed as he closed the small wooden door and went back to pick up his things.

Had Mike only gone into the tv room, he would have seen all three foxes had their optics open, silently screaming at him to run, he was in danger. Mike stretched and yawned as he walked back to the main floor. Net's box was shut, meaning the puppet was asleep in there, maybe he should leave him a note or something. He felt bad about earlier. He went to grab a napkin to write on when he saw Fred sitting at a table, his back turned to him as he slumped against it. Mike rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bear. Fred must have picked up some of Foxy's grog by mistake. That's why he's sitting at such an awaked angle. He gently shook Fred's shoulder.

"Hey Fred. You sleep like that your joints are going to lock. Fred...Come on…"

Mike gave him a firmer shake, only for the animatronic bear to fall to the ground, face upwards, only there wasn't a face. There wasn't a much of a chest plate either, it had a huge hole where Fred's pump was and his memory chip….where was it and DAMN IT WHERE WAS HIS FACE? Mike looked around the floor and saw Fred's face plates were in pieces scattered around the ice cream machine. He ran over and started to pick them up when something heavy bashed against his skull and sent him crashing to the floor unconscious. Net picked Mike up gently and laid him on one of the larger tables. He storked Mike's hair and softly kissed his lips as he reached into Mike's pocket and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through the numbers until he found the one for the cab service that "Freddy's" used for staff in emergencies.

"Hello, yes I need a cab to transport myself and an animatronic to the warehouse district across town? An hour? That is fine" Net quickly hung up and then smashed Mike's phone and throw the pieces into the bin. He did not want them knowing about Mike right away after all. By the time Jenny or any other member of the staff get here and discover what is wrong they will be to busy panicking to put two and two together. Then by the time they had all it all figured out….it would be too late.

To Be Continued…. Broken hearts part 3

A/N: Now don't give me those glares! If I had my way I would have continued but then this chapter would have been about 40 pages long. So if you want to know what has happened next, you know what you've got to do. SO HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON!


	21. Broken Hearts Part Three

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End of Grace

Chapter 21: Broken Hearts part 3

Rick was tried, it was almost the end of his shift, and all he wanted to do was go to bed. He had driven several drunks home and put up with the smell of vomit and verbal abuse. His radio crackled loudly as a voice broke out over the music.

"Rick come in, can you hear me, come in"

He groaned loudly as he picked up the receiver "Rick here but I'm calling it a night"

"We need someone to pick up someone and a robot at "Pirate Foxy's Cove" and to take them to the warehouse district"

"That's a big no on that! It's on the other side of town!" Rick snapped angrily.

"You'll do it or don't bother coming into night"

"Received! Over and Out" Rick snapped as he slammed the receiver on to the dash and swore repeatedly under his breath. The Cove wasn't too far away and his honked his horn loudly as he drove up to the door. In all honesty places like this gave him the creeps! He had heard the stories, who hadn't, they were practically the city's dirty laundry as it were and now he was going to have to transport one of those weird robot things? He was locking his doors and keeping the glass panel shut, ain't no way any stinking robot going to get him. He honked his horn again, muttering that he was going to take off, when the door to the restaurant opened and….something...came out, carrying a young man in it's arms. Rick could feel his heart pounding in his ears as the….the...thing came towards him and stopped just outside before looking at him with a slight tilt of its head before...sweet Jesus, mother Mary and Joseph a fucking tentacle slipped out of its body and opened the door. It softly placed the man into the seat and did up his seatbelt before claiming in itself. A cold sweat had broken out over his body and he really wanted to simply get out of the car and run but his body refused to move, he was too scared and his fingers were gripping the steering wheel to tightly.

"Good morning" it said with a slight bow of its head.

"Er...yeah….morning….um…." Rick gulped "He ok? He ain't….you know…"

"He is merely sleeping. He has had a long night. We would like to be taken to warehouse twenty four in the warehouse district. It's in the green sector"

"Er…..um...ok" Rick said hopelessly as he started his car "Your gonna need to wake him up though to pay me…"

The thing tilted its head again "It was my understanding that you get paid on arriving at our destination….but very well…"

Rick was about to explain that that was right but he had want to make sure the man was ok and more so alive when the thing slid a large wad of notes though the payment slit. There was about five hundred dollars there.

"I trust that is enough for the ride and my I request that you keep the music low or off. I do not wish for the man to wake up, he has worked to hard recently and he needs his rest"

"Sure...no problem….one quite, smooth ride, coming right up" said Rick as he pocketed the money and turned off the radio before softly driving off. Rick had gotten the hint from the tone of the thing's voice. No talking, no music, no anything that would make the man up. He looked up at his rear view mirror and noticed that the thing was...cradling the man in its arms, stroking his hair while rubbing its face against it. It sent shivers down his spine. It was something like out of a horror movie and he knew what happened to innocent bystanders like him if he didn't comply or behave. He got them to the warehouse as quickly as he could and pulled up to the warehouse in question. The thing got out and all so carefully lifted the man out, like he was precious cargo or a priceless artifact. The thing turned around and fear gripped Rick tightly as he slammed his foot down on the accelerator and speed off, not really caring it was the wrong way, only that he was away from that thing. If anything happened or the police were called, he was just a regular joe just doing his job, he didn't see anything, didn't know anything, he was paid to do a job and that was it. Now he was going home and having several beers before going to bed.

Net looked slightly alarmed at the way the taxi driver speed off and then looked down at Mike, grateful that the noise had not awoke him.

"What an odd man. He didn't even wait for me to thank him"

-Line Break-

Jenny got out of the car with a smile as she took in the restaurant. There were not many people who could claim that they actually liked their jobs and she was one of the few. She had a good team here, friends she could rely on, friendly customers and it allowed her to work around her children with ease. Plus who else could boost that they could bring their kids to work and their employers not so much bat an eye about it. Well, technically her boss didn't know, Mike had said it was ok and since he was going to be her future boss, it was still alright. Sure there were the odd bad days, you get the odd rude customer, kids playing up, even the animatronics….mostly Bonnie Blu who would get their fur in a bunch, but no job was perfect. She hummed a happy tune as she walked over to the front door and frowned as she pulled the door open. It should have been locked. Maybe Mike forgot to lock it on his way out? It happened now and again. Mark was the worst but then again he was the scatterbrain of the three of them. She walked in and for once the twins were not standing there in sleep mode and it made her even more ill at ease but she knew they were in the back room in their new bodies, she couldn't wait to see them. She continued to walk towards her office, casually looking over the restaurant floor, frowning slightly at the closed curtains of the stage, maybe Foxy and Mangle wanted a little privacy? Net box was shut as always, the ice cream machine hummed loudly, everything was more or less in its place and there was even Fred sitting in one of the chairs with his face missing. Jenny continued to smiled as she walked past the counter and was about to step into her office when she stopped. Fred...his face..she turned back round and swallowed loudly, her bag dropping to the floor, her shoes loudly tapping on the wooden floor as she walked towards the animatronic. There was a crushing sound making her jump as she realized she had stepped on something. It was red plastic..like Fred's cheek...her eyes wandered the floor as more and more of Fred's broken face came into view. Yet….could he still be...er...alive?...operational? Was that the word? Damn it. She placed her hand on Fred's shoulder and gentle shook it, only to scream loudly when the body crumbled to floor. She ran over to the stage and threw the curtain open.

"Foxy! Mangle! Fred is….." Jenny was shocked when there was no one there. "Where the hell? Maybe Net….?"

She ran over to the large colourful box and knocked on it hard but there was no answer. She tried to think but her mind was in a spin. Wait. Hadn't Foxy told her that he and his family were going to have a movie night. She broke into a run, bouncing of the walls as she took the corners to late, as she approached the animatronics resting room. She sighed in relief as she saw them all three of the foxes sitting there.

"Oh thank god. Foxy! Something terrible has happened to Fred and I...Foxy? Mangle? Mangy? Why aren't you moving?" Jenny asked as she came around to stand in front of them. Their optics were wide open and their hands and feet were locked in a position as if they were about to leap up. "Whats going on? What can I do? I...don't….I don't…"

Jenny ran her hair though her hair before pulling out her phone and tried to ring Mike but only for a recorded voice to tell her that Mike's phone was off. She looked back down at Foxy and noticed that Foxy was blinking.

"Foxy can you hear me? Blink twice for yes"

Two blinks. He could hear her. Thank god. Ok. Keep it together. He can only do yes or no questions. Ok.

"Foxy. Did someone break in last night?"

One Blink. No. Ok. So no one broke in.

"Mike didn't do this did he?" She felt stupid for asking but she had to be sure as Mike was the only one she knew who could do this. Foxy blinked once again and seemed to glare angrily at her for suggesting it but she ignored it. Alright. If it wasn't Mike and no one broke in. She gasped as a cold chill went up her back as she looked down at Foxy, her voice almost trembling.

"Foxy….was it Net? Did Net do this?"

Foxy blinked twice and Jenny felt her stomach flip flop. She had been told about Net's "Crimes" as it were and why he was locked up. She been instructed to watch him just as the animatronics had but she had been overlooking him as he had been so good and harmless. She should have known better. But this still didn't make sense and where the hell was Mike?

"What can I do? The police? I should call the police…no...not yet...I should call Jeremy and Mark...I know how they and you guys like the police" she flipped her phone and began to ring Jeremy.

"Jeremy. Something really bad has happened at the Cove. Foxy and the gang aren't moving and…..no that's it! Mike is nowhere to be seen and the place was unlocked and...oh Jeremy I think Fred's dead! Yes...yes...ok. Should I call the police? Do you think thats….right….right...I'll go to my office and wait for you….no I won't touch anything….and Jeremy….Net isn't here…." She looked down at her phone as Jeremy hung up on after shouting that he was on his way. She glanced up at the animatronics and shivered slightly. Seeing them frozen in an almost attack positions, made her glad she was never on their bad side and never had to do the night shift. It would have surely have given her a heart attack.

"Foxy...Jeremy is on his way….I'm going to check on the twins and then wait in my office...hopefully once Jeremy gets here, we can sort all this out….gods I'm going to have to call the staff and tell them to go to Freddy's to help out or take the day off…." she muttered to herself as she quickly walked out of the room and made her way to Mike's office. She kept her eyes forward as she walked though the main floor, ordering herself not to look at Fred...though gods it was hard not too, part of her was silently praying that he had somehow fixed himself and was whole again, even though she knew it was foolish. She marched back, telling herself to concentrate on what she had to do, forcing herself not to look over at Fred's body as she walked down the small hall that led to Mike's office and workshop. She placed her hand on the door and paused to catch her breath. What if….no...she couldn't think like that….surely Net wouldn't hurt the twins….would he? Stealing herself, she pushed open the door and snapped on the light. There, on two small tables were BB and Betty, both offline but in one piece. Jenny couldn't hold back her gasp as she looked over them. No longer were they the short, rolly-polly, child like animatronics. Now they looked almost identical to ten maybe twelve year old children. They bodies were lean and their joints were so small you couldn't really tell they were there. Their hair was no longer plastic but was actual hair, BB's was a short boy cut with his usual beanie on top with Betty's hair was tied into pigtails. They both still had their red rosy cheeks and long eyelashes and while BB's outfit hadn't really changed, Betty was now in a matching shirt with a short dark skirt with frilly ankle socks and mary janes on her feet. They were still attached by some cables to the computer that was flashing a message on its screen.

"Updates complete. Press Enter to reboot" Jenny read as she bit her lip. Should she? She should wait for Jeremy really...but...she wanted to make sure they were ok. She pressed the enter button and stepped back as the computer hummed and buzzed loudly, then jumped back as BB and Betty's bodies began to jerk. Just as suddenly as it started, it stopped, leaving the room quite and the two animatronics motionless. Jenny's heart sank, she should have waited for Jeremy, she promised him she wouldn't touch anything. It was too much. It was all too much. It was like a horrible dream and she just wished she could wake up. She pressed her hands to her face as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Mrs Jenny? Are you alright?"

She gasped as she looked up and saw BB looking up at her with his large purple optics filled with concern. Betty was sitting up as well and folding up the cables that had been attached to her and BB.

"Oh thank god. I thought I...I thought I broke you or something…" she sniffed as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"No...you actually just woke us up" smiled Betty "What do you think of our new bodies? Aren't they the best?"

"Yes...they're lovely…."

"Where is Dr Mike? He said he would be here when we woke up" said BB as he looked around the office. Jenny's heart leapt to her throat and new tears started to fall, how was she meant to tell them about Mike? About Fred?

"Mrs Jenny? Mrs Jenny what's wrong?" Betty asked as she quickly came around to stand in front of her with BB by her side, both looking frighten as the woman almost bent over crying.

"BB...Betty...something….has happened….to Mike. Now...I want you both to stay here until Jeremy or me comes and gets you ok? Promise me you'll stay here?"

"Yes Mrs Jenny, we promise" said the twins in unison, taking each other's hand tightly, fear and worry filling their optics as she left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked slowly back to the main floor, not sure if she was able to walk past Fred again to get to her office when the screeching of tires made her jump and stare out of the large glass windows and doors to see Jeremy's car skidding to a halt just outside of them. She wasn't even sure that the car had even stopped when the young man and Goldie got out of it and ran into the building.

"Jenny! Have you found Mike? Anything been taken? Anyone hurt? Are you alright? Why are you crying?" Jeremy said this all in one breath as he placed his hand on Jenny's shoulders.

"I'm...I'm fine. Just a little upset….Foxy and the others are in their room….frozen...the twins are fine though. I haven't gone into my office yet and…"

There was a painfully loud moan and the sound of grinding gears as the two humans turned to see Goldie standing over his son's Fred body. Large black oily tears were falling down from his optics and down his face. He leaned down and picked up a piece of Fred's face and stroked it softly. Jenny and Jeremy looked at each other, neither of them knowing what to say, before Jeremy took Jenny's hand and whispered.

"Let's go...give him some space….Mark will be here soon with a Jack….he's a cop...but he's someone we all trust. Hopefully Goldie will be able to put him together or something...maybe"

Jeremy led Jenny down the dark hallway, he had tried to sound optimistic but they both knew that it was unlikely.

-Line Break-

Mike groaned loudly, his head was pounding, he couldn't even open his eyes it hurt so much. It reminded him of the time Goldie attacked him and he got a concussion, it felt like that, maybe a bit worse. His hair felt sticky in one area where it was really hurting, meaning his head had been bleeding, or had been bleeding a lot. He tried to move his arms and legs only to find his arms were tied behind his back and one of his legs were tied to something around his ankle. He groaned again as a small wave of nariousa and self loathing came over him. Just what the hell happened to him? He had just finished the upgrades on the twins and was finishing up for the morning when he saw….oh..oh no! NO! NO! NO! NO! FRED! His face! His broken body! Oh Gods. Someone must have broken into the cove and attacked Fred. But how? Why? Damn it! This is why they needed someone else on guard! Poor Fred shouldn't have been doing it on his own. Wait! FUCK! What about Foxy and the others? Had they been gotten too? Did someone else have a vendetta against the Pizzeria? No, it can't be that, otherwise they would have gone after Freddy. So...what was it? A burglary? Had Fred encountered a bugler and got his face smashed in for his trouble? Mike struggled to open his eyes, it was so bright, it made his eyes sting like hell. He blinked rapidly, tears threatening to fall as he squinted, making out odd shapes and shadows. This wasn't the cove. Then where the hell was he? Had...had he been kidnapped again? Damn it! Why couldn't he think straight? And why the hell was everything so blurry. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a while before trying to focus them again. There was a large metal roof above him with strong hanging lights and he was surrounded by large metal shelves with cardboard boxes and endo skellingtons. Endo skellingtons? Warehouse? He was the warehouse that store all of the company's old stuff. Why? And how in the hell did he even get here? The room went blurry again and almost tipped on its side as the urge to throw up overcame him and he retched all over the floor. Damn it all to hell he needed to think. First thing is why the smeg was he here in the warehouse? Two, did anyone know he was missing and three how in the fuck was he going to get out of here? The small hairs on the back of Mike's neck stood up and after so long at the pizzerias, it had become one of his most vital survival insect as he looked around the room for a weapon but his eyes were still not able to make out anything. Something or somethings slid around his body all so softly until they reached his joints as they tightened their hold so that he couldn't move. Mike forced his body to relax, he knew this sensation and knew there was no way of getting out of the tentacles hold once they had gotten a firm grip. He would only be hurting himself more if he tried. Something wet was being brushed against his forehead. He turned his head sharply and smack whatever it was away.

"Net, I know it's you, what's going on? And why the hell are we at the warehouse?"

Net didn't respond but continued to to try and wash Mike's wounded head but Mike continued to push the cloth away. "Damn it Net! Talk to me! Why are we here! What happened at the Cove and Fred"

He heard a loud hiss as the tentacles slowly loosen their hold. Mike could make out Net body from its outline as the puppet sat down in front of him.

"You have a nasty cut on the back of your head and on your forehead where you hit the edge of a table on the way down"

Mike frowned and looked at Net suspiciously "I was hit over the head….was it…?"

"I didn't mean to hit you that hard" said Net softly again trying to clean Mike's wounds.

Mike's body trembled as he shook with anger remembering Fred "Net….did….are you….Fred….Foxy…oh god the twins..."

"Foxy, Mangle and Mangy are all fine, just frozen, it was quite easy to sneak up behind them and press the lock button on the back of their necks. A design flaw both you and father never thought about changing. I also never went near the twins nor would I hurt them" said Net softly, a little hurt to think that Mike would think that of him.

Mike continued to shake, hot tears threatening to fall from his stinging eyes "What about Fred? What on earth did that sweet bear ever do too you"

Net pulled back slightly, to Mike it was like he was sitting on his knees in front of him, like a parent trying to explain something difficult to their child.

"Fred liked you. Really liked you. I would say he was also on the same level as Bonnie before you broke up. He, like myself, was hoping you would forget the bunny and look his way" Net's calm voice then became angry "He was getting to close to you. Interfering."

"And for that you smashed his face to bits!" snapped Mike "Damn it Net, he didn't have anymore of a chance at me then you do. Fred was a friend and that was it!"

The rope or whatever it was that was wrapped around Mike leg tugged hard causing Mike to lose his balance and fall backwards. Net's tentacles insistently wrapped themselves around his limbs, waist and neck. He was just as suddenly yanked forward and stared into the glaring black holes of Net's eyes.

"I'm doing this for you!" he hissed "I love you Mike. More than I knew I was capable of loving. I love you more than any other animatronic. That's why I'm doing this! You'll understand when I'm done"

Mike frowned as a cold shiver ran down his body "What are you going to do to me?"

Net sighed and rested his lips against Mike's forehead "I'm going to save you"

Mike's body trembled as Net pulled away, stood up and walked away, the bright lights of warehouse making it harder still to see anything. He could still make out Net's shape over by what looked like one of the many work benches that had been put into storage and on it was an endoskeleton or at least parts of one. It looked human sized and shape at least from what Mike could see through his blurry vision. What the hell was Net planning to do to him? He looked down at his leg to his ankle where Net had tied him up with rope or cable to one of the large metal stands that were cemented into the ground. Whatever it was that was tied to his leg wasn't too thick...if only he had something to cut it with. He looked and felt around the floor for anything sharp while trying to make as little noise as possible. He was sure Net was watching him or at least turning around now and again to do so, so he had to be careful, otherwise god knows what he would do to him if he thought for a moment he was going to escape. He crawled as closed to the metal shelves as possible, it was just within reach if he stretched, his eyes could make out the shapes of tools….had Net been through the boxes looking for some? His fingers brushed against something rough and metallic, he held in a gasp and quickly glanced in Net's direction to make sure he wasn't looking this way as he picked up the object. It had a plastic handle and was rough on both sides of the metal, a chisel, it would have to do. Making sure Net's back was still turned, Mike slowly, so slowly started to file away at his binding.

-Line Break-

Jack stood in front of the cove with Mark and sighed loudly. He never thought he'd be here again. His career had taken a nosedive because of this place and he had even been demoted over the cock up with The Biter escaping. He didn't hold a grudge, he couldn't after what happened to Springtrap and frankly he was surprised that Mark and the others were even still talking to him let alone asking for his help. He'd been concerned that Mark had wanted this to be kept away from the police but considering he knew his fellow officers in blue were itching for an excuse to close the business down for the embarrassment they had suffered, he couldn't blame them for wanting him to be discreet. He looked around the fount area, his eyes trying to pick up any clue he could find, or in this case the lack of.

"Your puppet friend, would you say he was strong? Like humanly strong or stronger?"

"You can't tell by looking at him but Net is one of the most strongest of the animatronics and one of the oldest I think" said Mark as he pulled the door open. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, if he wasn't as strong as that, he would have had to drag Mike from the building, but there are no drag marks on the floor, meaning he'd carried him. But that would have slowed him down right and anyone would have reported seeing him carrying him, so how the hell did he get away from here unseen?" Jack asked as he followed his friend into the building.

"We can check the cameras...oh…" Mark stopped, his body went rigid as his eyes watered over. The sound of deep sobbing reached Jack's ears before he looked over and saw a sight that made a lump leap into his throat. There were three bears and a fox, one of the bears was laying in the arms of an old tatty gold bear that was sobbing over it broken body and a very large black standing over them, his large paws on the old bear's shoulders offering support. Foxy saw them, placed a servo to muzzle and then pointed it down the hall as they silently walked away, the sounds of Goldie pump felt sobs following them. Jack hadn't really gotten to know the animatronics well, but he did know that the bear that had been...killed? Deactivated? Was Goldie's son Fred but what was one of the nightmare animatronics doing here? Didn't they have their own place now? He followed Mark and Foxy to one of the back rooms and walked into what looked like a larger than life living room, which he guessed was the downtime room for the animatronics. There was Old man McBear, sitting gravely in his wheelchair with the twins on either side of him, Jeremy was standing over another red fox, tinkering with what looked like a switch while the fox was stuck in a funny pose. Jenny was sitting in a large armchair as Mangle comforted her along with a really pretty blond lady that Jack hadn't met before.

"Now we all be here" said Foxy softly "Let us get down to business. Jack, I trust your up to the task at hand?"

"I need to know everything Foxy" said Jack firmly, trying to order his eyes to stay focused on the animatronic and to stop staying over to the blonde as he took out his note book to take notes.

"It be the early hours of the morn when Net attack us. Me, the missus and the cub were having a family movie night when the traitor made his move. He used his tentacles to flip our override switches and render us useless"

"Ok, so once you guys were out of the way, do you think that's when he attacked Fred?"

"To be sure. Had I heard a scuffle I would have come running to investigate"

"What about Mike? Could it be he heard the scuffle as you called it and got caught in the crossfire?"

Foxy patted his chin with his hook and then shook his head. "It could be but I doubt. Mike would have been working on the twins and his mind focus on that, plus his workshop be the furthest away from the floor. I doubt he heard a thing"

"And you two….I'm guessing you were…asleep?" Jack asked pointing to the twins.

Betty burst into tears as BB wrapped his arms around her "We were turned off until Mrs Jenny came and woke us up"

"Mrs Jenny?"

Jenny took a deep breath as Mangle patted her shoulder "I came in about nine this morning. The door was unlocked, it has happened now and again if the night guard are too tried, but it was really unusual for Mike. I walked towards my office briefly noticing Fred...it took a while to register that something was wrong, I went back to look at him and he...he wasn't responding. I knocked on Net's box for help and got no answer and then ran down here to get Foxy and the others but they were...stuck. At least Foxy was able to blink, so I asked him questions, yes or no ones, that's when I called Jeremy...then I went to look in on the twins but to also make sure Mike...you know…"

"Has everyone tried to call Mike's phone?"

"Yeah but nothing and Mike always answers his phone, only time he hasn't it when it's been taken off of him" said Jeremy as he snapped something back into place and Mangy yelped as he fell forward. "I called Mark just after I got off the phone from Jenny, then called Connie who bought over Big Daddy and Mr McBear. I had to...tell Freddy and the others….Freddy wanted to come but there is over six birthday parties today and well...it would make things more awkward. Less questions asked. After I got here I started to sort out Foxy when Connie arrived, she and Jenny went to check things out in the office…."

"The safe was opened" Connie jumped in "A small part of the yesterday's takens has been stolen, about five hundred dollars or so. Also on the desk, the phone book was open, for taxis of all things"

"Were any of them circled?"

"No sorry"

"Right, I'll call in a favor with switch board and see if they can find anything out, I've still got Mike's number so I can get them to check that as well" said Jack as he pulled out his phone and quickly made the call. Once done he turned back to all of them "Ok, the big question from me is this, Why? Why would Net, kill Fred, incopaste Foxy and his family and then kidnap Mike? Has there been any major falling outs that I don't know about?"

Everyone bar the old man looked at each other uneasily, the air around them suddenly became uncomfortable as if they were about to speak about a taboo subject.

"It be like this lad" said Foxy softly "Net has always been…."smitten" on young Mike. Yet Mike be with Bonnie up until a week or so ago. I am guessing that Net thought it might be his chance to win Mike's pum...heart"

"Your saying the puppet was in love with Mike? And that Mike was in a relationship….with Bonnie the bunny from Freddy's?" Jack looked rather ill. How could Mike…? EWW! "Ok. So Mike may have broken Net's heart by turning him down then? If that's the case, why kidnap him? What does he plan on doing to him?"

"No idea lad. Net has kept to himself most of time, Mike being the only person other than father that he be willing to speak to. He had been working on something...a costume of sorts…."

"Right. Is there anything else you think I need to know about Net?"

"Only that he is one evil S.O.B" said Mark firmly with an odd serious look on his face.

"He also got some weird power, he can do something to your soul if you're not careful" Jeremy added and then gave Connie an apologetic look. Her eyes had watered over slightly but she nodded as she looked at Jack.

"Net is responsible for my brother and his friends souls being stuck in some old suits of Freddy's. He didn't even feel any remorse for what he did. So just watch out"

Jack nodded, trying hard to ignore the cold sweat pouring down his back, as he tried to smile reassuringly as he stepped up to Mr McBear.

"Sir….um...you made Net right?"

The old man blinked for a moment as if he was struggling to gather his thoughts "Yes...but not originally. I found him in a junk store near the old diner. I thought he would be a good companion for Goldie at the time. He was just a simple marionette, just a piece of cloth and a metal skellington, I upgraded him to an animatronic some time later and Mike has helped him since"

"Right, I see, um...do you remember anything else? Like at the time you bought him? Did the seller say anything to you about him?"

The old man frowned and thought hard "Now that you mention it….he had to be sold with his music box...it was important that man said. Couldn't sleep without it. I didn't think much of it at first, since it was a child's toy, I thought it was just simply part of the act you know"

"Anything about the pervious owner or anything odd about it?"

"Just said the old owner was glad to get rid of it. Said something about striking out on his own or something. Sorry, it's not much help….." signed Mr McBear sadly.

"Actually it was helpful. It gives me a better picture of Net's mind. It's a little wonder he got so clingy"

"Don't follow dude" said Mark looking confused, as did the others.

"Well, from what Mr McBear told us, Net was abandon by his previous owner, discarded as junk. Mr McBear comes along and gives him a new look and home but is just as quickly taken away and Net is once again left to rot. Years, trapped in the dark, a broken mess. Now along comes Mike. Mike, a poor, guillerble, underpaid kid with a heart of gold saves him from the dark. Mike has never abandon you guys, even when it looked like you were on the verge of closing, Mike was doing everything to keep you safe"

Foxy and Mangle shifted uncomfortably and shared a look, remembering those dark days before Mike. They had been truly awful.

"But that doesn't explain the kidnapping?" said Jenny folding her arms.

"Think about it. Net was fine really as long as Mike was happy and with Bonnie. Suddenly Mike is suddenly single and upset and Net thinks its his time to shine only for Mike I'm guess to reject him"

"Sending Net off the deep end. But that doesn't explain Fred though, I mean, Fred is such a quiet gentle bear, I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt him" said Connie, running a hand through her hair.

"Um…."

Everyone looked around at Mangy who looked so nervous and had his paw up like he was waiting for someone to give him permission to speak. Foxy gave his son a small smile and waved his hook to gesture to everyone.

"Ya got somethin ya need to say lad, speak up, it may be important"

"Yes Captain. I...er…I be watching Fred for a while. He be showing me the ropes and helping me on the floor. Fred cared for Mike as well, wanted to make him feel better and the like, they even had a movie night together and Fred made sure there was sweets. Fred was also with Mike last night, helping out with the twins…."

"I don't get it, we all know Fred liked Mike but what has that got to do with…." said Mark but Jack interrupted.

"No, he's got a point, if Fred was hanging around Mike and helping him, while Mike was reject any advance from Net, the puppet would have been jealous…I would like to look around the main floor, see if there is any clues there" said Jack as he started to walk towards the door. "You guys wait here, Jeremy and Mark you come with me please, if I find anything I'll let you guys know"

"Mr...er...Jack…" called Mr McBear, making the three young men stop in their tracks "I know you need clues and such, but please...please be gentle and patient with Goldie….he…"

Anything else was lost in a heartbreaking sob, as the old man's body shook violently as he hid his face in his hands, Connie and Jenny were insistently by his side, both with tissues ready. The three men walked down the dark corridor, Jeremy's face was determined, while Mark was looking down at the floor his hands in his pockets, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he tried to hold back his own tears.

"Damn" he muttered "That was hard to watch….poor old man…"

"Be grateful that we haven't called Mrs Schmidt yet. Can you imagine what she would be like?" said Jeremy.

"You haven't contacted Mike's mom yet? Why not?" Jack asked

"Because it was either her or someone else and this someone else will be a lot better use to us then an over worried mother. Believe me" said Jeremy.

"Oh! Is he near by then?" said Mark "I thought he was doing that….thing"

"One of the things are here in city on business and he was just waiting outside of it when I called. He'll be here….oh shit"

"What?"

"Er...Jack….um...Jack" said Jeremy giving Mark a pointed look. Jack watched the pair of them as Mark final got the hint that Jeremy was trying to get across.

"Oh...snap. So on a level of one to ten, in how much shit are we going to be after this?"

Jeremy pulled out his phone "I'll call him and see if I can't tell him to wait else where for a while, Mark help Jack anyway you can and make sure not to upset the bears ok?"

Jack frowned as he followed Mark but looked over his shoulder to see Jeremy walking in the opposite direction. What the hell was that about? They reached the main floor and noticed that the tables had been moved and Fred's body was now laying on them with a large sheets covering him as Goldie pulled up a seat and sat beside him. Nightmare saw them and slowly shook his head.

"Best not go over there just yet. Let's look at Net's box. See if there is anything in there that might give us a clue" said Mark as he walked over to the large colorful box.

"What were you and Jeremy on about?" Jack asked quietly as not to disturb the two bears.

"Oh nothing. Just our friend is….a little...er...he's just really intense ya know. And he doesn't really get on with people….especially cops"

"Wrong side of the law huh?"

Mark chuckled nervously as he opened Net's box "Something like that. Well there is….nothing in here."

"Ok then, lets look…."

"No you don't understand, there is nothing in here, not even his music box. He must have taken it with him. Does that mean...he doesn't plan to come back…."

"Could be...but if I recall, doesn't the music box music make him tired or something, could he have taken it with him, so we don't use it against him"

"Damn it. We need to know where the hell he took Mike and what the hell he plans on doing to him"

Jack looked around the floor and frowned when he saw a slight smear. He walked over to it and knelt down to get a better look. He then looked around the room, imagining what could have happened before turning to Mark.

"Net was waiting for Mike...about here...in the dark. He knew that when Mike came out of his office, he would come this way and noticed Fred. He waited until Mike had seen the body before hitting him hard, most likely in the back of the head, at least from what I can tell from this blood splatter"

"Geez and Mike really can't afford to lose anymore brain cells….or blood for that matter" Mike muttered. A loud buzz made them both jump. It was Jack's phone. Jack cringed guilty as Big Daddy growled at him for making such a racket as he quickly tumbled to answer his mobile.

"Jack here. Right. Ok...when was this….did they say where the drop off point was? The warehouse district? Great, thanks for the help, I'l be in touch. That was my friend in the tech division, seems in the early hours of this morning, Mike called for a taxi from his mobile, something about transporting a animatronic to the warehouse. Know anything about it?"

Mark shook his head "Mike may have mentioned a warehouse but I don't really get into all the electronics of the group. Mr McBear might know...or…"

Jeremy came running down the hall, looking extremely worried. "I just got hold of him, he's literally here and we need too…."

"Jer! Jack has found out where Net has taken Mike! He's been taken to a warehouse, know of one or if the company have one?" said Mark

"Huh? Warehouse? You mean the storage one we have by the docks?" said Jeremy in confusion. "But anyway! We need too…"

"Ok, go and get everybody Jeremy and we'll split up into teams, obviously not everyone can go but…"said Jack as he started to think up a plan when the screeching of tires reached his ears as he, Jeremy and Mark turned around to see a car literally speeding towards the glass doors at high speed before the drive hit the brakes hard and stopping just an inch away from them. A tall, tatty looking man got out of the car and strode into the building, his face like thunder as he clenched his fists by his sides. His clothes were covered in food, coffee and blood stains and he smelt as if he hadn't washed in a long while.

"Jer, Mark, tell me you found Mike" he snapped.

"Good too see you too Matt" said Jeremy as he looked at the horrified Jack who was reaching for his gun.

-Line Break-

Net was putting the last of the finishing touches to Mike's new body. He was really proud of himself. He had been meticulous, everything had to be and was perfect, down to the very last detail. All that remained now was the mask that would be his face. Maybe he should ask Mike what colours he would like, after all it was his face, they could always change it later if they had too.

"Mike, I'm about to start your mask, what colours would….?" Net turned around to look at Mike, only to see an empty space where the man should be. A mixture of fear and boiling anger coursed through Net's circuits as he let out screech that echoed and bounced around the warehouse. He dropped the paint brushes and started to lash out with his tentacles, smashing all the shelves and their contents. With a final screech he leapt over the mess he had made and started hunting for Mike.

Mike froze when he heard the screech and the smashing of metal. He hadn't escaped long, he'd been cruch running, sliding under the large metal shelves, hiding in dark space, because everyone knew the moment you run was the moment you got caught. Not to mention he had got a fucking clue why the fucking door was. Seriously! How big was this place? Everything looked the same. It had gone quiet now. Shit! That meant Net was looking for him and with his tentacles and slim body he could slid anyway. He looked around and started to slid his body across the floor before rolling onto one of the low shelfs and curled up as small as he could between the boxes. He tried not to breath as his eyes darted around and mentally cursed as his vision went blurring again. Damn it! Net must have hit him really hard, he must have a concussion, that would explain the ringing in his ears. Damn it all to hell, he was going to have to make a run for it and just pray for once, his shitty luck would hold out. He blinked his eyes and waited till his vision cleared, looked left and right, crawled out slowly, took a deep breath and was about to break out into a run when a tentacle wrapped around his ankle and pulled hard. His body slammed hard into the floor, knocking all the air out of him as he was dragged back quickly backwards. He clawed the floor, trying to grip onto something, anything, when he reached out and grabbed one of the metal stands that were screwed down. His arm felt like it was wrenched out of its socket as the tentacle tugged and pulled on his leg. Mike tried to pull himself free but more tentacles joined in, wrapping themselves around his legs and arms, pulling harder and harder. Mike felt as if he was going to be split into but he refused to let go. He'd rather be split then whatever the hell Net was planning. A smaller tentacle slid up Mike's arm, the tip of it was pulling itself back into a sharp spike, it brushed against his straining hand, pulled back like an elastic band and slung itself down hard into Mike's hand. The pain shot down Mike's arm like an electric current as the sharp tentacle pieced both skin and bone, the shock alone made him let go. The air rushed past his body as the tentacles dragged him before Net, the puppet glaring down at him, his usually dark slits were glowing red. Mike curled up and gripped his bleeding hand, tears streaming down his face as he glared up at the marionette.

"I'm trying to help you Mike! And this is how you thank me? By leaving?" Net hissed, his voice box filled with anger and betrayal.

"I don't want your help! I don't need you to save me! I need to be bloody saved from you!" Mike shouted as he kicked, trying to get the tentacles off. The redness of Net's eyes disappears, leaving the puppet looking confused and hurt, which really pisses Mike off. How dare he look hurt after all he had done! Net leaned down closer to Mike, placing one of his hands on Mike's cheek, making him flinch as he cupped it.

"Mike...I...I'm doing this to save you...really...you must believe me….I love you"

"I might believe you, if only you'd explained things better. I'm not a sodding mind reader Net. As far as I'm concerned you're doing this because you're being selfish!"

Net frowned for a moment and then smiled sadly "I guess that's fair but first..."

Mike heard the sound of metal being dragged against the floor, a cold sweat broke out on his back as Net's tenclels bought around a long, thick, metal pole used mainly for scaffolding, his eyes watched in fixed horror as Net twisted it around like a cheerleader's baton. Suddenly his legs were pulled apart and straightened, the tentacles holding him tightly so he couldn't move as Net lined up the pole with his leg.

"I have to make sure you can't escape again" said Net as he lifted the pole high and bought it down like the wrath of the gods, the thick metal penetrating thought Mike's leg to the floor beneath him with a loud crunch. For Mike everything went white for a moment, nothing made sense, he could only stare hopelessly at the pole sticking out of his leg as blood pumped out of the wound. Then what had happened came crashing down on him like a tidal wave, he screamed til his voice was hoarse, hot fat tears rolled down his cheeks, his face twisted in pain and anger as Net lifted his head and rested it on his knees and stroked his hair gently, his tentacles wrapping up Mike's arms so he couldn't touch his leg or harm him.

"Let me tell you a story Mike, I know you like stories, my story is a little sad but it _will_ have a happy ending. And once you understand everything, you'll be more than happy to be saved by me and we can all be happy together Mike. It will be wonderful"

Mike could only close his eyes and pray that the guys were going to find him in time.

-Line Break-

" _I've never known a human to wiggle so much"_ said Big Daddy as he slapped Jack's backside firmly. _"Stop it!"_

Jack tried to scream but his mouth was full of paper napkins with had been stuffed into his mouth by Goldie, who was holding his arms behind his back. It had all happened so quickly. One moment he was ready to pull out his gun and arrest one of the most feared killers of his lifetime only for two giant teddy bears jumping him and pinning him to the floor and knocking his gun away. He was standing now between them, Goldie holding his arms, with napkins in his mouth and Big Daddy slapping his arse while the people HE was suppose to be helping were making nice with a killer.

" **What is he doing here?"** Goldie asked his voice strained, his golden face almost black from his oily tears.

"He's happens to be here to help us find Mike" said Jeremy as he released Matt so Mark could pulled him into a manly hug, which was a quick embrace, two slaps on the back and punch on the arm. Matt looked around the room and saw the sheet with the body beneath it, his eyes widen and his breath hitched, his brain quickly calming him down slightly when he noticed the body was to big to be a human one.

"Who…?" he asked softly at Jeremy, who bowed his head and looked at the floor, not wanting to met his gaze.

"Fred. Net tore him apart"

Matt let out the breath he had been holding, looked at Goldie and bowed slightly. "Goldie, I'm so sorry, we'll get him"

" **Matt, you're good at killing right?"** Matt nodded solemnly, Jack wincing as Goldie's grip tightened **"When you find Net, I want you to help me tare that monster apart, help me smash that soon to be waste of space to FUCKING PIECES"**

Matt smirked evilly and tilted his head slightly "With pleasure"

"What is going on here?" snapped an elderly voice as Mr McBear came into the room, walking unsteadily on his legs with his walking stick. Jack thought that the old man would start yelling, demand that Matt leave his restaurant, so he was shocked when McBear smiled brightly at the killer and raised his arm up to embrace him.

"Matthew! Welcome home lad. I see the clothes I sent you fit well. I trust you're keeping out of trouble?"

Matt walked over and hugged the old man gently "You know me sir, trouble has a way of finding me and thank you for the clothes and the food package, I'm grateful"

"Matt!"

Connie stepped into the light and hugged Matt tightly and kissed his cheek, much like a little sister greeting her older brother home "It good to see you. Now you're here we can go find Mike"

"What are you doing here?"

Jack felt a slight relief as Mrs Jenny looked horrified at seeing Matt. Finally someone remembered that the man was a killer and needed to be worried. Foxy and Mangle stood beside her, Foxy had a servo on her shoulder and was glaring at Matt.

Matt waved at her "Hello Mrs Jenny, Captain Foxy and Mrs Mangle. I guess I owe you an apology for the trouble I caused and for not giving you my notice"

"Jenny dear, Matt here is an old friend of this company and is working on changing his ways, he a good man I promise you" said Mr McBear as he unsteadily sat down in a chair. "He's here to help us find Mike. Foxy, I know this is your cove, but Matt is a guest so please behave"

"Aye Father" said the fox animatronic softly but did not soften his glare.

"Now Jack...er...why do you have napkins in your mouth lad?" asked Mr. McBear as he looked over at the young man.

Jack jerked his head sideways to the two bears and glared at Matt who simply smiled back.

"Jack doesn't like Matt very much sir" said Jeremy rubbing the back of his head "You know the whole cops and killer thing"

"Ah...yes...forgot about that" said Mr McBear as he rubbed his glasses cleaned before putting them on again "Jack, I know we are already asking a lot of you by not reporting this kidnapping but I now must ask that you look the other way about Matt. Once this incident is over Matt I'm sure will be on his way, he's made me a promise that he is doing better and keeping out of trouble. We need you too to work together on this Jack if we are to have any chance of saving Mike from Net"

Jack noticed the guilty looks on Jeremy's, Mark's and Connie's faces but decided now was the time to question Matt's change of heart. The old man was right, Mike's life was on the line and time was of the essence, so he nodded his head slowly and Goldie released him and pulled out the wet napkins.

"When this is over, I'm only giving you an hour head start Matt, got it? I think that's only fair"

"Whatever you say copper" said Matt in a mocking gangster tone as he swung his arm around Connie who place a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. For some reason Matt making her smile annoyed him more then the sarcasm.

"We know that Net hired a taxi and asked to be taken to the warehouse district. You have a warehouse down there right?" he asked, feeling his eye twitch as he watched Connie lean on Matt's shoulder.

"The warehouse is where we have been storing old animatronics, endo-skellingtons, old ideas, blueprints and such. Can't imagine why he would take Mike there"

"Endo-skellingtons...you don't think….I mean if he could trap a soul in one of those…." Mark started, the thought to terrible to speak out loud but it felt like the only conclusion.

"Mike wouldn't be able to leave him or this place….he'd be trapped...forever" Jeremy joined in rubbing his face as he broke out into a cold sweat. Connie went rigid and gripped Matt's shirt as the man gritted his teeth and practically snarled.

"We need to get to that warehouse. Connie you stay here!"

"No way!"

"Mike wouldn't want you anywhere near Net Connie" said Mark firmly "You know that!"

" _We need you here if things go wrong Connie!"_ said Big Daddy as he held open the door as Matt ran through it with Jeremy close behind. _"We'll call you as soon as we got Mike"_

"I'll ride with you Jack…" said Mark as he took Jack's arm and started to led him out of the cove.

"That fine. Perhaps on the way you can tell me what the fuck is going on!" Jack snapped.

"Hang on a moment boys!" said Mr McBear as he got to his feet "I'm coming with you"

"No way!" both Jack and Mark said together but the old man stood his ground.

"I'm still Net's owner and father by right, he will hopefully listen to me or I can at least distract him long enough for you to get Mike away"

" **It's worth a shot"** said Goldie as he went to Mr McBear's side **"Let's go now. The more we stand here arguing the more likely Net's has already stuffed Mike into his new body"**

-Line Break-

Mike quietly sobbed, he couldn't feel his leg now, he wasn't sure he could feel anything. He was going into shock, he was sure of it, his thoughts were all over the place. Net continued to softly play with his hair as if he was trying to comfort him. Net hummed, this was so comforting, maybe he had time to change his masterpiece to have a hair piece, he could spend all his nights just doing this. If only Mike would stop crying. He used a tentacle to reach over to the workbench and ripped a piece of spare cloth and bought it down to Mike's face and wiped it clean, at least tried too.

"I'll start at the beginning, I'm sure you have guessed, I'm older then Goldie. About I think twelve or fifteen years. My original owner made me a marionette, I'm not sure when I became conscious, only that I started to understand, move if only slightly, but mostly watched. My original owner...wasn't a good man. No. He was a killer, a child killer, he didn't like them, except his own, a daughter. She was the reason he gave me up, he had to get a "Real Job" to pay for child support. Before, he would use me for his puppet shows, used me to lure children to a dark corner, a secluded place, and he would kill them. I didn't like it, he said they were bad kids, but I didn't see it that way. They were mostly beggars, homeless, children who were pickpocketing for adults so they would be fed. I couldn't speak, so I started to disobey, not following the script, I'd shake my head when I was meant to nod, slapping my useless hand into his mouth to stop him speaking, that sort of thing. He started to fear me. He started to lock my box when ever he put me in there when we were done for the day so I wouldn't get out. It didn't matter, I would eventually figure out how to get out, he would freak out when he saw me sitting on my box as if I had been there all night. That is when he built me the music box. He made it for me and it's soft tune once played would lure me to sleep. He made it as a way to control me but it was the first gift I had ever received so I couldn't bring myself to break it. Eventually he sold me to the junk shop, I spent a long time in the dark, I couldn't move as the box was too small. That is when "Father" Mr McBear bought me and upgraded me. Suddenly not only did I have a proper body that I could use, I had a family, a home, a purpose, I was so happy, I would do anything to keep it safe….as you know. It greatly surprised me when I met the brothers again, of course they didn't recognised me, I had been to upgraded but I really should have known better and watch Billy. He really was to close to my creator. I wasn't at all sorry to see him locked up. A few months later, a child accidentally ripped my cloth body and spilt his drink on me and since I wasn't cleaned up properly, my joints and spring rusted. One day I got stuck in my box, so the children and the staff tried to pull me out only to damage my arm and my music box, so I was placed out of order and forgotten about for a very long time. I was trapped in the dark, broken and alone, all I could do was have dreamless sleep. I was so lonely. Cold. I didn't want to be alone. I was tired of being alone. Then one night, I heard the sound of my music box, I thought I was actually having a dream until I felt a warm, gentle hand pick me up and slowly put me back together. I remember popping up from my box after so many years and seeing you. I fell for you there and then. I remember being so embarrassed when you asked if you would oil my spring and I got the wrong idea. Do you remember?"

Mike nodded not daring to trust his voice as Net continued.

"I thought I had gone to heaven, everyday my family got better, repaired, lost friends came home and our home was safe and refurbished. Mostly though, we were all sharing you, having regular maintenance but dark thoughts started to enter my head. It started that night you came to the pizzeria drunk, upset about your parents, then you took me, you ravaged, sucked and licked my tentacles, you fucked my port like a man possessed. I love you and wanted you so much, I wanted it over and over again as I cradled you in my arms asleep. We also spoke about it. About you being a puppet like me. A harlequin puppet. It was so tempting but you see what I do, I mean what I did, "The joys of creation" is only to be used on bad people or in that case children"

Mike's eyes widen in shock, "The joys of creation" he had actually named his power that? And was that what he was planning to do to him?

"Then it stopped. You and Bonnie decided that you wanted to be together and have a family. I was hurt but happy for you. I WAS" Net tried to put as much conviction into his words as possible. "As long as Bonnie made you happy, as long as you were happy, I was fine, I was! Then…. _they_ came along! Matt and Dahl. Matt, I could quite happily use "the joys of creation" on and leave him to rot as the children had done. But Dahl, no he deserves a lot worse for what he has done to you, even ripping out his soul and tearing it into pieces wouldn't be enough. I know you're suffering because of him, you feel so dirty that you can never be clean again, nothing will be enough to cleanse this body of his touch. I silently cheered when I heard of Bonnie's foolish actions. I thought….we could be together not just for now but always…."

Something cold reached into Mike and tugged hard at his spine as he shuddered hard in Net's arms, the feeling of dread overcoming him.

"What…? What do you…? Wha?" He tried to talk but the shock made him feel as if his tongue was swollen.

"You humans. You live such short lives. Anything can happen to you, accidents, harm, illness. Also there is the fact that that you can leave...I don't want to be alone again Mike, I'm tried of being alone and in the dark. This way, you will never have to worry about being harmed or Dahl or anything ever again, I will protect you. Plus you really will be part of the family. You'll be one of us" said Net in an almost excited voice, his tentacles stretching over to the work table and lifting up the animatronic body that was almost finished. Mike's jaw dropped, his eyes bulged as he shock his head, his mind screaming for it not to be true. It was his height, shape, the pelvis section was larger then needed to be and the head...the face...dear god help him, Net was going to turn him into an animatronic.

"Net...Net…. _please...don't"_ Mike sobbed only to have his face buried into Net's chest, as the puppet tightened both his arms and tencles around Mike's body.

"We can be together. We can go back to the pizzeria if you want or we can find another place to go. If we go back to the pizzeria, you can still be in charge, look after us and the children, you can still be Shadow's daddy, you can do anything, want anything and it will be yours"

Mike tried to struggle out of Net's hold, but the loss of blood and the conscious had taken all the fight out of him, all he could do was hit Net's chest with his tentacle tied hands. Net chuckled at Mike's silliness as one of his tentacles reached over to the workbench and picked up a small vial with a cork. He bought over to Mike's injured leg and started to fill it with blood.

"Wha…? AH!" Mike screamed as Net jerked the pole slightly making the blood flow fast.

"A little bit of blood is needed for the task. With the children, their bodies were already covered in the stuff so I didn't need to remove it, this should be enough" said Net as he looked at the vial of blood. "Now all we have to do…"

There was a sudden creak and a slow sliding noise of something heavy being pulled back. Net froze for a moment, his tentacles tightening and untightening around Mike's body, as the sound of footsteps started to echo around them. Mike jerked his head back to scream for help but Net was faster and shoved one of the dirty rag into his mouth, snapping his hand against the back of Mike's neck knocking him out before slinking off into the shadows.

-Line Break-

"Well Net is bound to know we're here now!" Jack hissed as they walked into the warehouse.

"I said I'm sorry!" snapped Mark "I didn't know that pressing that big red button would open the big main door. These things should be labeled!"

"You mean that large black and white sign that was hanging above it wasn't a big enough hint?" said Jeremy as he smacked Mark in the back of the head.

" _Children behave otherwise you'll go back to the car!"_ Big Daddy hissed as he placed both of his large paws on their heads.

"What now? What do you think we should do?" Mr. McBear asked Jack, who had pulled out his gun as Matt practice swing a large metal pipe in one hand and a hunting knife in the other.

"Best we split up. You, Matt, Goldie and Mark take that way, Me, Jeremy and Big Daddy take this way. Our main goal is finding and saving Mike! Net comes second"

" **Speak for yourself"** grumbled Goldie as he followed his father and the other two humans.

Jack started to walk down the narrow walk way, his eyes adjusting to the gloom as he looked around, slightly freaked out as the hanging metal skellington parts.

"God this place is creepy! Reminds me of the old maintenance room we had in the old pizzeria" Jeremy muttered.

Net slowly creep down the large metal scaffolding, keeping to the dark, as his tentacle reached down and wrapped itself around Jeremy's neck and yanked him up. Big Daddy responded quickly and grabbed Jeremy's leg and held him tightly as Jack took aim and shoot Net's tentacle. Net screamed as he released Jeremy and scurried back to the dark. Jeremy fell to the floor with his foot still in Daddy's paw, panting like mad as he rubbed his neck.

" _You still alive down there?"_ The large black bear asked as he let go of Jeremy's foot and then helped him to his feet.

"Yeah...just barely. When we find that puppet, I'm going to take it's arms and wrap them around his neck and choke him with them" Jeremy spat as he clenched his fists.

" _That a boy! I'll help you out but remember we got to leave something for Goldie to break"_

Matt led the other team down the darker side of the warehouse. Goldie was holding on to while Mark was practically clinging to Matt coat while poking at random things as they walk by.

"Mark, as much as I love having you close by, it would be for the best if you gave me a bit of breathing space" said Matt softly as he looked over his shoulder at the sacred Mark.

"Hey Man! Don't you know in scary movies it always the comic relief that goes first? Plus my crappy luck, I'm not taking any chances, so I'm sticking to you like a fat kid on cake!"

Goldie and Mr. McBear both shock their head as Matt patted Mark on the head. Goldie's eyes were glowing in the dark as he looked around.

" **There are drag marks here. Human fingerprints. Mike must have made a run for it at some point"**

"You don't think Net would hurt him for it do you?" Mark gulped "I mean, he plans to stuff him right?"

"He plans to put Mike's soul into a animatronic body" Mr. McBear said grimly "So what does it matter what he does to the human one?"

Mark paled slightly. He didn't do well with blood and feared if Net had hurt Mike in someway; he would be as much use as a wet blanket at a swimming pool. The sound of gunshots bounced off of the walls making Mark leap in the arm and land on Matt's back as he wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders.

" **We should have bought Connie and left him behind. At least the girl is good in a scrap"** Goldie muttered to his father, the old man nodding in agreement.

"Mark, if Jack hasn't killed Net, he might be on his way here, which means I need you off so I can protect you ok?" said Matt kindly as he leant back to help Mark get off.

"Sorry about that. It's...just...you know...a reaction. Survival instinct" said Mark as he brushed himself down. "You just wait! When I see Net, I'll be ready for him, I'll give him the old one, two, then maybe a few kicks, yep! That puppet won't know what hit himMMMMMMM HELP!"

Mark was suddenly shot backwards and dragged under the metal scaffolding where Matt and the others couldn't follow.

"MARK! KEEP SCREAMING! WE'LL FIND YOU!" shouted Matt as he tried to run around the large shelves to race after him. "JEREMY! JACK! HE'S GOT MARK!"

Mark continued to scream as he was dragged when his body suddenly stopped moving. He counted to three before opening his eyes and looked around. He was in some kind of opening where there was workbenches and…

"Mike!" he breathed as he crawled over to the curled up man. He pulled Mike's head and shoulders around towards him and looked over Mike's body, almost vomiting at the large metal pole sticking out of Mike's leg, oozing with blood. He gently pulled out the rag and gave him a small shake.

"Mike, can you hear me? Wake up" he whispered giving Mike another shake. A shadow suddenly fell over Mark and he had only a second to react as Net leapt down onto him screeching loudly. Out of sheer panic, Mark pulled back his fist and bought it up as hard as he could into Net's mask, which cracked under the pressure. Net let out of cry of pain and jumped back and hide in the shadows out of sight. Mark panted for breath as he frantically looked around making sure Net had gone.

"Yeah….yeah...YEAH! You run BITCH! Because you just messed with Markiplier, the baddest, badass…..something EVER! AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Mark yelled into the gloom before falling on to his back and muttering to himself "Shit! I think I peed myself! Fuck! Mike!"

He rolled over and checked on Mike again, not sure if Net had done anything to his friend and bro while he was distracted. He looked at Mike's leg and put his hand to his mouth to stop himself from chucking up at seeing the blood pumping out of the wound. Steeling his nerves, he ripped his t-shirt and used to to wrap up Mike's leg as best he could to help stop the bleeding, well as best he could without looking directly at the wound that is.

"MARK! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"OVER HERE! I FOUND MIKE! HE'S HURT!"

A few moments later, the group came running over to him, Jeremy skidding across the floor till he was next to Mike and started to check him out, he lifted Mike's eye lids and flashed a small torch in them and tutted under his breath as he ran his hand over the back of Mike's head.

"He has a bad concussion. Possibly a fraction or even a cracked skull. He lost a lot of blood. He's needs a hospital soon otherwise he not going to make it"

"Mark where did Net go?" Matt asked as he and Jack looked around, both armed and ready.

"I hit him in the face and he ran off like a pansy" Mark said proudly getting to his feet.

" _I doubt that"_ said Big Daddy as he looked at the workbench that the animatronic body was lying on. _"If I didn't know what that was for, I'd say that was a work of art, that shitty puppet has been planning this for a long time"_

Goldie walked up to the body with Big Daddy **"Then lets smash it to bits like he did my cub. See how he likes it!"**

" _Gladly"_

Both bears stood both the table with their servos raised, ready to bring down and smash the animatronic body to bits, when tentacles shot out of the dark wrapping themselves around their joints, hoisting them all and tossing them like ball across the playground wall. Tentacles shot out all over the place, slamming into the stone floor, blocking any escape for the humans as they tried to run, before wrapping themselves around their bodies preventing them from moving at all, the only one free was Mr. Mcbear who was gripping tightly to the scaffolding.

"You will not interfere!" Net hissed; his tentacles hoisting him up high so he could look down on his pray. "Mike will become one of my kind. I will strip him of his contaminated human flesh and he'll be happy again"

"Did you even ask Mike if that is what he wanted?" Matt snapped "You put him in that body and he won't be the Mike we all know and love. He'll be nothing more than a tortured soul"

Net screamed and flung Matt to the floor, once, twice, thrice before bringing him up close to his cracked mask.

"You know nothing about Mike, how he suffered because of you, you and Dahl tried to ruin him! And..No you don't Goldie!"

Goldie had pulled himself up and made a dash for the table only for Net to grab him again with his tentacle. He dangled the tatty golden bear by it foot and held him up to face him upside down.

"Sorry little brother but I won't let you interfere with my plans like your cub did"

" **You're a monster Net but like all monsters you have your weaknesses"** Goldie grinned as he showed Net that he had grabbed the music box from the bench. Net inhaled and reached out to take it when Goldie throw it to the floor just inches away from their shared father. The old man hobbled over to it as Net let out a scream and tossed everyone in his tentacles like soft toys to the far walls. Mr. McBear lifted the small box and started to play it as Net suddenly tackled him to the ground. The music box skidded across the floor and bumped into Mike's stirring body. The old man cried out in pain as his frail body hit the ground with a thud, the puppet's servos turned into sharp claws and started to dig into the skin.

"Net….please...think of your family...your home...if you do this to Mike there will be no going back to them" Mr. McBear pleaded. A twisted look crossed Net's face, as if this thought hadn't occurred to him, then he dug his claws in deeper.

"So be it. I have no desire to hurt you father, so please stay put here on the ground, I will not be held responsible if you do"

"GET OFF OF HIM!"

Net raise his head as Jack swung down one of the metal pipes that had fallen from the shelves. The crack on his mask got bigger as he was flung back from the force and made to roll on the floor before he got to his feet. Jack then pulled out his gun from its holster and started to shoot but Net deflected the bullets with his tentacles before slapping the gun away. Net pulled back one of his tentacles, back to a sharp pointed spare and launched it at Jack. Jack saw it coming, saw his life flash before his eyes, he raised his arms up to somehow shield himself when Matt jumped out of nowhere and cut the tentacle off. They both watched it squirm around on the floor before it became nothing more the black cloth.

"Thanks but don't think for a moment that I owe you one" Jack muttered as he dodged another one of Net's flying tentacles.

"Wouldn't dream of it" said Matt as he hacked off another one. "I can't keep this up for long! MARK! JEREMY WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"GERONIMO!" shouted Mark as he leapt from one of the high shelves and landed on Net's back and wrapped his arms around him tightly "I GOT HIM!"

Net tried to shake him off, his tentacles slamming in various directions, smashing everything in their paths but Mark clang onto him like a limpet. Goldie, whose leg had bent funny when he landed, limped over to Mr. McBear and helped him to his feet. He was about to led him to safety when the old man pulled away sharply and suddenly sprinted forward. The next few seconds went slowly for everyone. Mike blinked his eyes opened and watched horrified at what was about to happen. Goldie tried to follow his creator but his buckled leg prevented him from moving fast enough. Jack saw and reached out to stop it, his scream of "No" sounded slowly and deep but it was too late. Fred McBear saw it and ran. Matt had his back turned as he was dealing with several tentacles that he didn't notice one, a sharp one, going straight towards the centre of his back. He leapt and grabbed hold of the tentacle with all his strength but Net was having none of it and flicked the old man off like a fly. Everyone watched, stared helplessly as the small, gray man flew through the air and hit the wall with such force that it crumbled.

CRUNCH

It was a terrible, earth shattering sound, that echoed not just through the warehouse but though the minds and souls of everyone present as the broken body of Mr. Fred McBear fell to the ground.

It was silent for a moment, no one moved, then a roar of several angry, grieving men and animatronics ripped through the walls of the warehouse. They leapt together, determined to rip the puppet to pieces, they were like animals attacking their prey.

"Matt! Jack! HERE!" shouted Jeremy as he and Big Daddy dragged forth a large empty box and chains. Jeremy threw two ends of the chains to his friends, then taking another he started to twist the metal around every tentacle that came near him. But Net was strong, he chuckled at their feeble attempts at he flicked them off one by one. Then there was a sound, a sweet, cheerful sound, he knew it well as he felt his strength start to wein. He looked around frantically at each person, trying to find which one of them was playing his music box, until his optics fell on Mike. He felt his pump sink as the man he loved lay on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, and was turned the handle of his music box with tears streaming down his face.

"Mike! Mike! STOP! PLEASE!" he shouted as he tried to reach out to him, but his tentacles were too heavy to move, he was feeling so tired. "Mike, please, I love you….I love you!"

He was near the ground now, more and more chains were being wrapped around his body, he was being dragged away but he HAD to reach Mike. Mike HAD to understand. Goldie and Matt left the group and ran over to Mr. McBear and Mike. Matt placed Mike's head in his lap and wiped Mike's face with his hands.

"I got you Mike, i got you, you're going to be ok. We'll get out out of here" Matt spoke softly into Mike's ear.

"I tried….I couldn't….it hurts!" Mike wasn't sure what he was saying, only that he needed to tell Matt. They watched as Net was dragged into the box, pushing him down with the lid until went click and Big Daddy leapt on top of it, bearing down all his weight to hold it down until Jeremy found something to lock the damn box with. Goldie cradled his father to his chest plate as the old man struggled to breathe.

"Goldie….take me...over to Mike...important…"

The gold bear gently lifted his and slowly bought him over to the two humans and knelt down beside them. The old man smiled and rested his thin hand on top of Mike's head.

"Mike…." Mr. McBear coughed blood splattering from his mouth.

"Sir, you shouldn't talk, rest, we'll get an ambulance…" said Matt but the old man held up his hand to silence him.

"It's too late for me….this is important. Goldie...I need you to be a good bear now. I need you to….record….this" His breath was getting shallow now and his heart was slowing "Mike is in charge now. He is your rightful owner. He….He is your owner now. It is in my will. Thomas is not to have anything to do with you"

He then raised his hand to Matt and placed it on the younger man's cheek "Matt….I'm sorry…."

"Sir….please….we're going to get you help…." Matt pleaded, his eyes cast down, he couldn't look the man in the face.

"Because of my son….my children….you suffered….led you down the wrong path. You're a good boy. (cough) You will...always….have a home...with Freddy's….Goldie….remember…."

" **Yes Father"**

Fred McBear looked up at Goldie and smiled "Goldie. My first. My golden bear….my son….my…."

His hand slipped from Matt's face and his wrinkly, watery eyes slid shut and his body went limp. Black oil tears slid down from Goldie's optics as he kissed his father forehead while his body shook.

-Line Break-

Adam stared at Mr McBear, a lump bobbing up and down in his throat, as he raised his hand to his mouth. He felt like he was going to be sick. He remembered seeing Mike's leg that night that Net escaped. It was black and mutilated.

"Wait….Did Jack….no he didn't right…?"

"Hand Matt in? No. From what I heard Jack pretended to turn his back so Matt escaped. Jack left the police force shortly after that and became the new security guard. That of course was after I tried to take my birth right back"

"Your birthright? You mean the animatronics? But they…?"

"I did everything I could to get them back. But my father left everything but this place to Mike in his will. Not to mention that Goldie had his last words on recording and the fact that Mike's mother is one of the best lawyer around at the time. By the time the case was thrown out, I was completely broke, no friends, no family, only this crumbled down building that nobody wants" The old man's voice was bitter, his face twisted as if he had swallowed something nasty.

"What happened after all that? I mean to the business and everyone?"

"With my father gone and Dahl finally popping his clogs the business became Mike's. Although he had a few backers like his Mum and the Peach company it wasn't enough to keep the perks that the staff were use to under Dahl's rule. So he sat down and rewrote their contracts and explained why he couldn't pay them as much until the company was back in the red. Some left but most stayed out of a sense of loyalty. But from what I heard it was hard the first few years for Mike, what with his leg and needing to see a physicist and such, I had hoped he was such a mess he would sell. Mental unstable. But you can imagine the looks I got as well as a written warning from Mrs Schmidt that if I tried to slander her son any further she would take me to court"

"Well, thanks for the chat Mr , I'll see myself out" said Adam as he got to his feet.

"So, do you think it's unfair? That I got nothing and Mike got everything?"

"Look, I don't know the full story but from what bits I do know, I know you made the animatronics lives hell, you almost ruined the business twice, you make Mike's home life hell and to top it all off instead of respecting your old man's wishes and getting on with your life, you did everything possible to ruin everything that he, Mike and all the others had work for, all because of your damn pride. So, no, I don't think it's fair! I don't think it's fair that Mike had to go through all that just to save everyone. I don't think it's fair that Goldie lost his son and father to Net. I don't think it's fair that you blame Mike for everything instead of getting over your own bitterness. Good night!"

Adam stormed out of the apartment and made his way to his own. He gripped his bag tightly as he slammed open the door and slammed it shut again. He ignored his mother's annoyed shouts and went straight to his room. He threw his bag on the floor and marched up to Cherry who looked at him with large worried optics.

"Adam! Whats wrong? Why are you so upset?"

"Did you know? Did you know about Mr Schmidt being raped by Dahl? About Net murdering Mr McBear and that other bear? About that bitter twist asshole that is our landlord? Did you Cherry?"

The small cupcake sighed and blinked it's overlarge optics. "I only know what Mike has programmed me to know. I knew about Net. That was important. I also knew about Mike getting the business from Dahl but not about what it entailed. And yes I knew about the history of the McBear family. But it was on a need to know sort of thing. Mike didn't want you upset…."

"Of course I'm upset! Everyone knew except me and i opened my big mouth! Fuck!" Adam kicked his chest of drawers before flinging himself onto the bed.

Cherry hopped closer to him, her optics were filled with concern "Adam, we really weren't keeping it from you, it was just…it's just not the short of thing that you can just bring up, I'm sure Mike or one of the others would have told you eventually"

"Yeah I get it Cherry thanks. It just doesn't make me feel better knowing I reminded Mike of that bastard" said Adam softly as he hugged his pillow tightly before falling to sleep.

The next few days were quite hectic at the sister location. Mike and Jeremy had held interviews for staff and were introducing them to the animatronics as well as making them do group exercises with them all. There was a bit of luck as some members from the other stores had asked for transfers here, mostly because it was a lot more local for them, so they were use to it and the long set of rules that went along with working there. There was a new Manager, Luigi, who was the much younger brother of the old Freddy's manager Mario. He and Tony got on well, Luigi was forgetful and had a small tendency to panic but was very friendly and approachable while Tony was a bit to forward and came across quite cold to the rest of the staff, so they balanced each other out. Fox was really excited about the ball pit and climbing frames and had memorized all the health and safety regulations for them. He had also been given first aid training and had used poor Fraezar as his dummy...unfortunately he ended up more of a mommy the first couple of times. Fraezar as sweet and cuddly as he was, was extremely accident prone and clumsy, but he was so cute that nobody could stay mad at him for long. Beside he was getting better with Toni by his side who had become his best friend. Toni had made friends with most of the human staff and had convinced Mike to let her be in charge of music for the place. The staff had bought in lots of cds and such and Toni went to work making a play list and was often seen singing or dancing. Ballora was polite but mainly stayed in her party room that resembled a dance studio. She did venture out, now and again and was on friendly terms with the staff though she seemed to mainly seemed to enjoy Mike's company. Finally it was the night before the big opening party. The first part of the party was them being introduced to Freddy and co, then later that afternoon was a press conference and then a charity party for the local foster home for girls. Mike had wanted to do the press release another day but Jeremy and Mark convinced his it would be best to get it done and over with rather than put himself through more stress. The only other that was under more stress was Tony, who was constantly looking down at his P-pad, he had downloaded an app that would allow him to make schedules and lists. Since this was his first ever party he wanted it to go well and was stressing out over all the little details, that he almost blew his processor from overheating. Adam got there a little before midnight and looked at the small main stage where the Tonys, Fraezar and Fox were asleep. Were the Cove had a mainly "pirate" theme, the sister location was "fairy tale castle". There were bright colour banners hanging from the ceiling, the table and chairs had crests of knights or princesses names and the walls looked like medieval stone rather than just plain brick. There was just enough "Princess" for the girly girls and just enough "cool" for the tomboys. A loud chime rang out over the sound system and the animatronics jerked themselves awake.

"ADAM!" cried Fraezar as he held his paws out to hug the young man, forgetting he was on the stage and promptly fell flat on his face. "Owie"

"Not again sweetpie" said Fox softly as he jumped off the stage and helped Fraezar up "You really need to be more careful"

"I am being more careful" said the bear earnestly "Isn't that right Toni?"

"Yep" Toni smiled as she lifted up her hand "That was your fifth accident today, it's a major improvement and a new record, the last one was eight"

"See! But now to get my hug!" said the white bear as he ran up to Adam and squeezed him tightly. It had become a bit of an established rule that all the staff must submit to a hug when asked by Fraezar. Because if you refused, he would follow you around asking you why, sigh mournfully as well as flutter his big sad eyes at you until you gave him a hug just to keep your sanity. After Fraezar let go Toni quickly jumped in to get her hug and kiss Adam on the cheek.

"It's wonderful to see you Master Adam. Can you help me with some maintenance later?" she asked softly.

"No Toni. I'm here to work tonight and you need to be clean for tomorrow" said Adam who felt a pang of guilt when the cat maid pouted and lowered her head. "We'll do it next time"

She beamed up at him then and kissed his other cheek. Adam was about to go to the new security room when he noticed that Tony had not approached him like usual. The tall butler was looking down at his pad again and muttering to himself.

"Tony? Is everything ok?"

"Hmm? Oh my apologies Master Adam. I should have greeted you properly" said Tony as he bowed his head and kissed Adam softly on the lips.

"It's fine" said Adam pushing Tony away quickly "But what's go you worried? Luigi and you got tomorrow planned down to an artform right?"

"That is so, but I was thinking it would look more pleasing if we had a few balloons up already, just to make the Freddy group more comfortable"

"No can do Tony. Mike is performing maintenance on BB tonight to make sure he's ready to make as many balloons as possible. And believe you me you do not want to upset this guy, despite his age, he is still throw one hell of a tantrum"

"You are right. It would be best not to upset anyone tomorrow. I just want this all to go perfectly"

"It will Tony and besides Mike and the others will all be there to help if things go wrong. I better get to the camera room, I'll pop in on Ballora on my way there and….what's with all the cameras here?"

"Ah, that would be Mark's doing, he wishes to set them all to record tomorrows event, oddly he kept muttering and giggling about revenge. He won't ruin tomorrow will be?"

"No, Mark's just being a jerk Tony, so don't worry about it" Adam smiled as he gave a last wave and started to make his way to Ballora's room before going to the security room. He heard soft music playing as he came to her door and found her dancing in front of three mirrors.

"Who is there?" she called out as she stopped.

"It's only me Ballora, Adam, I just wanted to say hello before I started my shift"

"Ah, good evening Adam, will you be alright to attend tomorrow's big party?"

"Yep, Mike gave me permission to crash here after my shift was done rather than go all the way home. Are you ready?"

"I'm just putting on the last few steps to my dance then I will be. Please don't let me detain you any longer"

"Ok, see you in a few hours Ballora, don't over do it and damage anything, otherwise Mike will go spare"

"Then please, don't let me detain you, I wouldn't want you to get into trouble." smiled Ballora as she heard like leave. The security room was the smallest room in the building but was the most….advanced? The security unit, was small, but the room was mostly screens and a P-pad. The cameras were state of the art, he and Mark had practically drooled when Mike had shown them to him. He was clicking away at the small desk when a shadow appeared over him.

"Hey Tony. Saw you coming up the corridor. What's wrong?"

"I can not rest sir. Not with this napkin problem we have."

"Napkin problem?" Adam turned around now to give Tony his full attention. In Tony's hand was a pink paper napkin.

"Yes. I think we have made the wrong choice and need to go to the standard white ones. Could you text the good doctor and ask him to bring some with him. About five hundred should do"

"Tony, I'm not going to text Mike that, he, you and Luigi all agreed on the pink. Why do you want to change it now?"

"I just….this needs to be perfect" Tony stressed "In my original role, I was mostly responsible for the espressos and coffee with the odd cleaning up on the side, this is a lot harder and I do not wish to disappoint you or Dr Mike. I do not wish to go back to the scrapyard"

"Scrapyard? Who said anything about a scrapyard? Mike wouldn't do that to you. Look, Tony, you're new to this, I'm new to this, we're going to make mistakes and you know the best thing about mistakes is that we can learn from them. Now you really need to stop stressing about this otherwise you will going to screw up tomorrow. Its sods law"

"I know you are right but I simply can not stop my processor"

Adam huffed and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked Tony over. He tutted under his breath and stood up.

"Tony, get in the chair, I'm going to help you relax"

"How sir?"

"I'm going to give you a blow job"

Tony's blue cheeks lit up brightly as he accidently ripped the napkin in his servos. "Sir, you can't do that, I'm meant to give you pleasure, not the other way round"

"Well tonight that's what's going to happen. Now sit in that chair and undo your pants and pelvis unit"

Tony felt his pump jump and skip several beats as he did as Adam asked. He slowly sat in the chair, spread his legs as much as he could and unzipped his trousers. Adam reached in and pulled at Tony's cock. He hadn't really seen it that night that the Tony's had sex with him. It looked like a human cock, it was amazing but Adam couldn't help but compare it to Sooty's which was much larger and thicker. He leaned down and kissed the head, making his way down the shaft, to each of the balls. Tony shuddered as he felt the rush of his fluids shooting downwards and gathering there as his cock started to raise.

"Oh...you like my kisses that much huh?" Adam teased, using his hand to rub the shaft up and down.

"Very much. Sir." Tony bucked his hips, wanting these delicious lips around his cock.

Adam kissed Tony's cock again and flicked his tongue over the slit. Tony flung his head back as he gasped loudly.

"I feel a little bit bad, especially since I told Toni I wasn't going to do any maintenance but you need this….don't you Tony"

"Yes Master. I need you. I need you so badly" Tony panted as he dug his hands into the seat. He wanted to cum on his master's touch alone. Adam licked up and down the penis, soaking it in his saliva before placing the head into his mouth and giving it a sharp suck. Tony's cry rubbed his ego nicely as he took more of the cock in, sucking harder and harder. Tony's hips started to jerk on their own, pushing more of his cock into the warm wet cavern. He wasn't going to last much longer. Warning signs were already flashing before his eyes.

"Master! My sweet kind master. Please I need you. Please release me"

Adam continued to suck when the taste of metal and goo filled his mouth and he had no choice but to swallow.

"Feeling better?" Adam as he got to his feet and held out a hand for Tony to take.

"Much thank you Master" Tony smiled happily as he reached for Adam's pants "Now, it's only right that I return the favor"

Unbeknownst to them, Fox and Fraezar, had gotten bored and decided to go and annoy him. They had not been expecting a show but had stayed until the finished. Fox took Fraezer down the hallway and then back to their usual meeting place.

"I didn't know about those upgrades" said Fox in a soft whisper.

"I didn't know we were able to interface with humans like that" said Fraezar "Are you sure you don't have one?"

"I'm very sure! Don't worry the moment I do, I will put it in that sicky, warm mouth of yours"

said Fox with a leer. "I think we need to have a long chat with the doc tomorrow.

Crunch!

Another Bibybab fell to pieces on the floor. Net was getting tried of these worthless animatronics. Tiny annoying little dolls with little brains. They were an insult. His creator must have made them to simply guard and protect his house and now they ran amuck in the air vents. He had killed four of them already and he was sure there was more. He could still feel that aura but every time he thought he was close too it, another Bibybab would appear to try and harm his baby. It was like they were deliberately trying to stop him from finding something. No matter. He had more important things to do. He went over to Baby's body and gentle caressed it. Soon his little girl will be fixed but first she needed something from her other parent. He reached inside of himself and pulled out a small vial of blood. He hooked it up to an iv machine which was pumping oil into her and now Mike's blood. Net smiled as he watched the small transformation. Her red hair turned brown and her eyes changed to a brighter green.

"Hello daddy. Where is mummy?"

"We'll see him soon, my special little girl, very soon",

To be continued…..


	22. Freak Outs

A Long Overdue Fix

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing. This year has sucked for me. I've had 3 minor ops this year as well as battling my health and depression. I have also moved and the stress of that alone flared up my skin problems. It's just been an endless ball of suck. I'm sorry for not replying to any messages that have been sent my way. Let's just say I have received some not so nice ones and now I'm avoiding the whole PM thing. Also to the person who keeps saying I'm dead, can you please stop, I'm sorry the chapter's are not coming out as fast as you would like, but I do have a life, as crap as it is. Well anyway, lets hope next year is better and I can hopefully bring this fic to an end soon. Warning, there are some major plot things happening in this chapter, so be prepared.

Chapter 22: Freak outs

Adam groaned as he rubbed his eyes as the chime of six rang out throughout The Sister. He had thought just giving Tony a simple blow job would have been enough for the cat butler but no. Said butler then insisted on returning the favor, then on giving him a tongue bath which included a _very_ in depth cleaning of his ass hole, which Tony then begged him to let him worship it with his cock. Then after some serious fucking, Tony sat down on the chair, his cock still inside of him and continued to pet, lick and rub his belly while he purred away like the cat that got the cream. Tony had only left an hour ago to go and wash up before his morning sleep.

"Thank you Master Adam. I'm sure I'll be able to perform my duties today with utmost proficiency thanks to you" said Tony with a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked off to use the employee bathroom to clean up.

"Glad I could help"

Adam walked over to his bag and pulled out his pillow, burying his face into it as he wondered how his life had become so weird that having sex with a robot didn't seem so unusual anymore. He walked down to the next room which was the animatronics living room. It had the usual furniture that the other pizzerias had, sofa, tv and dvd player but the animatronics each had added their own touches. Childish drawings were hung on the wall belong to Fraezar. A cd player and cds for Toni. A stack of workout magazines and weights for Fox. Several classic books for Tony and a large mirror and hair styler for Ballora. Adam moved some of Fox's magazine's out of the way of the sofa before crashing on to it and quickly falling asleep.

He didn't know how long he was out, only that he had been and had been woken up by the feeling of something hot and wet caressing his dick. He struggled to open his eyes and raised his head slightly to look down to see a pair of kitty ears twitching up and down on top of a mound of soft brown locks.

"Toni" Adam sighed as he flopped back into his pillow "Didn't I tell you no last night?"

She let go of his cock with a "pop" "Actually master you said "Next time" and that you didn't want me to get dirty for today's party"

"Right, so why…?"

"Because it isn't nice of master to give my brother maintenance and not me. I asked first" Toni pouted, her ears flicked downwards as her tail curled around her waist.

"Yeah...I know….but your brother is...was...really stressed out Toni. I was just helping him out and things...kinda got carried away" Adam pushed himself up and kissed her rosy cheeks and rubbed her kitty ears "Sorry about that Toni. Forgive me?"

She purred at his touch and climbed on to his lap so her pelvis section rubbed against his erection. He wrapped one arm around her waist and continued to stroke her hair and ears.

She buried her face against his chest, enjoying the sound of Adam's heart beat, silently wishing it was in sync with her pump. Adam could feel himself being lured back to sleep by her purrs and thought a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"TONI! Tony wants the song list you have planned for to…" said Fraezar as he bumbled into the room and openly stare at the pair of them. "Oh...are you interfacing? Can I join in? Pretty please?"

Adam was suddenly wide awake, his cheeks on fire as he violently shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no Fraezar that is not what we're doing. We're getting up now. Right Toni?"

"Yes Master" said Toni sadly as she got up from Adam's lap and looked pointedly at Fraezar. "Besides it's not called interfacing Fraezar, it's called "Maintenance""

Fraezar frowned in confusion "But Dr Mike does the maintenance and he didn't pull his attachment out like that"

Adam buried his face in his hands and prayed that this was all a bad dream that he would wake up from.

"No silly bear" Toni giggled "That's maintenance, when we get our bodies and systems checked out by the good doctor. What I and Tony was doing with Master Adam was "Maintenance.""

"Ooooh" said Fraezar then he cocked his head to one side "I don't get it"

"Don't worry your pretty head over it Fraezar. You've got to be on your best behaviour today" said Adam as he adjusted his pants and got up.

"Oh I will! I promise! Can I have my morning hug now?" Fraezar asked but decided not to wait for Adam to answer and crushed the young man into his furry chest. "I think a hug is the best thing ever don't you"

"Yep. Nothing like them" Adam coughed to get his breath back and Toni giggled behind her hand.

"TONI! FRAEZAR!" barked Tony from the door holding his pocket watch out. "Dr Mike, Jeremy and Mark will be arriving in less than thirty minutes and you two have yet to get your stations ready and Toni I need to see that music list" he then noticed Adam and gasped "Master Adam...why are you not ready? Toni! You were meant to wake him up. Master, please go to the employee bathroom right away, I will bring you a fresh towel and clean uniform"

Tony took Adam arm and started to pull Adam out of the room before turning back to the others "And you two get to work!"

Fraezar's animatronic lip trembled and oil threatened to fall down his face "Scary"

Toni nodded her head and gave Fraezar a quick hug "Come on. Let's get on otherwise my brother is going to blow his processor"

Tony dragged Adam to the employee bathroom and rushed off to get Adam's clothes while Adam was in the shower. Mike who was a firm believer of treating his staff well, had put in a very powerful shower unit for employees who did a nine hour shift or more, so they left work clean and refresh rather than greasy and worn out. Adam was humming a tune when he heard the door opening again and simply assumed it was Tony bring him his towel and uniform.

"Just leave it all there Tony. I'll be out in a minute" he called out over the spray.

"Fine with me kid"

Adam leapt out of his skin and almost slipped hadn't Fox reached in and steady him.

"Woah sorry about that kiddo. Didn't mean to scare you"

Adam turned off the water and tried to cover himself "Fox, what's up? Tony annoying you?"

"Nah, I can handle that stiff kitty, what I want is to talk to you about that cute little attachment of yours"

"Huh?"

"Er...what is it you fleshies call it….a dick?" said Fox pointing to Adam's private parts. "You know, your boy parts"

"I know what it is, but why do you need to know about it? Wait! Shouldn't you know about it….you know for the kids and bathroom purposes?" said Adam shivering from the cold air.

"Well, yeah, I know all about the pissing and shit, but that wasn't what you and the kitty-cat were doing with them last night now, were you?" said Fox as he placed his servo just over Adam's head and leaned down to him, his sharp canines glowing in the light. The light hairs on Adam's body stood on end and it wasn't due to the cold.

"Er...no...that was….um….Mainterence" Adam could feel himself blushing, it was spreading from his face,down his neck to his shoulders.

"Maintenance….right…" said Fox in a disbelieving tone as he stood up straight "and I still wear a shock collar. Now, come on kid, what was it?"

"Look, Fox seriously, that is what Mr Schmidt and the others call it, "Maintenance" not like maintenance but "Maintenance"" Adam did his best to stress the difference as Tony came in carrying his towel and uniform.

"Master Adam I have your….Fox...is there a problem?" Tony asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Nah, just asking the kid a question but it seems I got to ask the doc about about" said Fox as he start to walk out of the room "Any clue as to when he's going to get here?"

"He is due any minute now" said Tony promptly as he wrapped the large fluffy towel around Adam.

"Thanks. See ya losers on the floor"

"Are you alright Master?" Tony asked looking worried at Adam's concerned face as he held out his shirt.

"Yeah...I just have a feeling I've gotten Mike into some trouble."

-Line Break-

"I got ten dollars that says that Freddy and or Foxy are going to blow something when they met Fox and Fraezar" said Jeremy as he handed Mark a cable. Mark was up a ladder setting up a camera that would capture everything going on in the room at a wide angle. He had also set up several others around the place.

"I got twenty big ones says that they both faint" smirked Mark as he patted the camera "And whatever does happen I get to post it online with Mike's permission!"

"I still shocked he's letting you do that" said Jeremy holding the ladder as Mark got down.

"So was I, but then Foxy and Freddy have really been giving him a hard time about them, so I think that's his way of getting revenge. Plus he said something about them seeing the whole funny fun side of the animatronics would help people forget the whole killing conspiracy side of the place"

"I doubt it. Anyway, Jack has ten bucks on them ALL spazzing out and Mike bet Freddy and Foxy will both go into stasis lock"

"Isn't that like really bad?"

"Only if Mike's not there to pull them straight out of it"

Both Jeremy and Mark chuckled as they started to pack up as Mike limped in. His hair was pulled back into a more stylish ponytail and he was wearing a tight three piece suit of light gray with an emerald green tie with a silver pin. Jeremy let out a wolf whistle while Mark's jaw dropped as he pulled out his phone to take a picture.

"Damn Mike. Look at you. Damn boy! I think me and Jer here will be more guarding you than anything else"

"Shut it!" Mike muttered as his face burned "and I better not see that picture on Facebook Mark"

"No, no, I'm just sending it to the guardian angel is all, I think he needs a new wallpaper for his phone" said Mark cheekily as he clicked send.

"Send it to me while you're at it" said Jeremy "It really is a nice pic of you Mike"

"Thanks. I wish I could say the same about the pair of you but you both look like you've dressed half asleep and put on your most shittiest clothes" The two other men looked down at their tatty, ripped jeans and old t-shirts. "I'm sure I sent you guys an email saying to have your "uniforms" ready"

"Mike, chill, we got them. But we don't need to put them on just yet. Besides…." Jeremy smirked as he pointed to the cameras. "We were making the last few adjustments"

Mike nodded "Just make sure you're ready for the press please. Now, more serious, what's Connie's and Jack's ETA?"

"Their not due for another hour yet and they're bringing the other animatronics" Jeremy frown as he straightened as did Mark both now alert and concerned.

"And Adam?"

"He's helping out the sister animatronics to get ready. Mike, what's up? You have that look" said Mark "And that look means trouble"

"Come with me"

Jeremy and Mark followed silently as Mike took them to his office. Mike's workshop/office was out of bounds to everyone unless they had permission or Mike with them. He typed in the code on the electronic keypad and submitted his hand print before the door opened.

He pushed open the door and ushered them in. Jeremy looked around for a moment before he saw it and let out a hiss as did Mark.

"Shit! Mike!"

"What the hell are you playing at Mike?" Jeremy snapped as he glared at the unmoving body of Baby, who was sitting up right on the table, with long cables hooking her up to the computer.

"I thought you were keeping her, you know, off because she is such a bitch" Mark whispered just incase she could hear him.

"She is off Mark, I promise. As for her being a bitch….she is a lot more than that" said Mark with a deep sigh as he closed the door. He sat down on his seat and started to type in a few commands into his computer. "Now I've listed all her behaviour and character traits and I want you to tell me what you think"

Mark and Jeremy looked over the screen and read the list before giving Mike a puzzled look.

"Er, this says she is really nice, like to giggle and sing"

"Yeah, doesn't even remotely sound like the animatronic Fox and Fraezar were describing"

"That is what I thought at first, then I dug a little deeper into her CPU and found this" said Mike as he type another command. The screen changed as another list popped up and had lines connected to the original list.

"Holy shit" Mark muttered "Ok, this list definitely confirms what the others said but what does this all mean?"

"She had a split personality?" Jeremy was guessing but it seemed to complicated to be that.

"No, not quite, this….personality change only happens when certain criteria is met and even then I don't think she is really aware of it"

"Mike you're speaking geek, speak the english" said Mark confused.

"He's saying that her personality only changed when certain things happened and even then she wasn't to blame for it. Right?" said Jeremy.

"Right. The criteria is mainly when she is alone with one human child person or the other animatronics, if she is alone with them, her personality is that of the bitch. The other criteria is anyone in a uniform is to be perceived as a threat"

"That explains her being horrible to the staff but what about the kids?"

"Well, while I was running a diagnostic I noticed some of her personality program has become corrupted. Most likely due to the shock collar. To many power surges and reboots, things eventually got crossed and that is all she wrote but that isn't the most scary thing about her" Mike continued to type away at the computer as Baby's body started to jerk.

"MIKE!"

"Don't worry, she's not active, I'm just activating her "Ice Cream" function. Do you remember what Fox and Fraezar told us about the first Sister location?"

"You mean the one that closed down due to a gas leak but it was really over Baby having a bad malfunction? Fraezar said Baby tried to give the kid ice cream and something went wrong right?"

"Wrong"

"Huh? What's wrong? Are you saying it didn't happen that way?" Mark asked leaning in a little closer to Baby as her body started to hum.

"Oh no, it happened that way alright, only…..it wasn't an accident. It was deliberate"

Jeremy and Mark shared a look and Mark scooted himself away from the animatronic as Mike continued to explain.

"Imagine if you will an opening day. Kids running in and out of rooms, adults simply standing around, not watching as usual. Baby is singing on stage, kids not really paying her any real attention as they run about, first there were five, then three, then two, then maybe four, then two, then...only one. One little girl. So Baby decides to make her an ice cream to make the little girl happy. Her chest cavity opens to reveal the ice cream…"

The chest open up with with a creak, Jeremy's and Mark watched as if hypnotized, both leaning in focused on Mike's voice.

"The little girl is so happy, Baby encourages her to take it so the girl steps forward, she is so close now and is reaching in when…..SNAP!"

A sharp metal pole shot out out the animatronic, the end of it jagged and sharp, it gleamed in the office light like a warning. Mark and Jeremy leapt back, Jeremy falling against the wall, while Mark fell over the chair to the floor.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK MIKE!" screamed Mark as he scrambled to get to his feet "Fuck! I need to change my pants! That almost took my head off"

"No it didn't. Stop being dramatic" Mike offered his hand to Mark to help him up.

"Well it didn't take off Mark's head but it certainly did that little girl's right?" said Jeremy as he glared at the unmoving animatronic.

"Yeah…."

"Wait….wait...so it wasn't an accident…." said Mark as his thoughts started to catch up with the others. "Your saying….she Deliberately killed that little girl. Not like the bite of 87, not a malfunction, but actual murder"

"Well, that's where this gets a bit tricky and a lot more darker, so you guys better sit down and listen, we don't have a lot of time" said Mike as he sat down at his desk and pulled out a file. "As you guys know I've been doing a lot of research into the animatronics of Critter County and the "accidents" that seem to happen there. Did you guys know that over 58% of accidents actually involve an animatronic of some way?"

"That suspiciously a lot" said Jeremy as he opened glared at Baby.

"Isn't it just, but they got good lawyers and enough money to hush things up enough not to be concerned by numbers, but that's not all as most of these "accidents" happened mostly in the beginning. So I looked up the guy responsible for making them. A one Mr Afton. Some called him a genius with robotics" Mike pulled out a black and white picture of three young men and pointed to one of them.

"Ok, so he is one evil looking dude but who are the two other guys with him?" Mark asked as he peered at the picture.

"Oh, these would be his cousins, the Conagher brothers, turns out killing kids runs in the family"

Jeremy looked confused for a moment before he gasped and raised a hand to his mouth, his eyes widening as he started to shake, he felt like he was going to be sick. Mark looked from one to the other, getting annoyed for not getting what Mike was getting at.

"What? What? Where they a mafia family or something?"

"Billy and Dell Conagher were both employees of Freddy's. Dell was the security guard and Billy was like a janitor of sorts though technically a guard. Billy was the one that killed the children and stuff them into the suits and Dell, who was going to be killed by Goldie for what his brother had done, thought it was a good idea to hide inside of Springtrap and ultimately getting himself killed because of the spring locks"

Mark's face went white as his jaw dropped "You mean...purple guy...THE purple guy? And he is the cousin of this….Afton dude...who has made animatronics that kill kids?"

"Mike, there are hundreds if not thousands of animatronics in that park, why isn't it a bloodbath?" Jeremy asked as the thought of all those animatronics going on a killing spree.

"Because they weren't built by Afton but by his team. His team would have noticed this and blew the whistle. Besides I don't think that it was simply killing kids, more like they were targeting specific ones, like Billy did. The Bad kids, the naughty kids, the ones that nobody would miss"

"Christ. So he or they were killing kids over time, one kid here, another kid there. And Afton was getting away with it because it was seen as the animatronics fault or even the kids. The "bad" kid was touching something it shouldn't, yes we're sorry our animatronic ripped his face off, but he was being naughty and needed to be punished" Mark snapped as he got to his feet and kicked the chair over. "Fuck! How many kids we talking about here?"

"A lot" Mike said sadly "Around the surrounding areas around Critter County over the years there were a number of unexplainable deaths of young children. Then it all abruptly stopped"

"Why? The guy finally had a change of heart?" Jeremy asked

"Yeah and the fact that he was a single parent as well" said Mike as he pulled out a picture of a young woman "Met Charlie Afton. She is a voice actress and supplied the voice for Balloria"

"Oh, so now he's a daddy and doesn't want anything to happen to his little girl, he stops killing. Fucking dickhead!"

"No….and yes. I think Dahl might have started to catch on to what Afton was doing but he wasn't about to let his major cash cow go. So he promoted him to the head of the department, better money and so on, so others could build the animatronics and Afton was making enough money to raise Charlie. But he still had that itch and when the order for the Sister Location animatronics came, he saw his chance, he took personally charge of them…"

"Woah….you mean he built all four of them? You mean Fox and Fraezer have…." Jeremy was about to fully panic but Mike held up his hand.

"No! I cleaned out their possessors and their bodies and their fine"

"Are you sure Mike, are you one hundred percent sure? We have kids coming here in a few hours!" Snapped Jeremy.

"I'm well aware of that. Fox and Fraezer are fine. But it is Balloria I have concerns about. AND BEFORE YOU START" Mike raised his voice as it looked like Mark and Jeremy were about to jump down his throat. "I've checked her body out and she has nothing like what Baby has. But there was a file on her processor that I couldn't open. It's password protected and everything. I'm 95% sure she is harmless but to be safe...I want the two of you in her room at all times today. Even if one of you have to take off for some reason the other MUST stay! I can count on you guys right?"

"You bet you can!" said Mark patting Mike's back as Jeremy squeezed his shoulder.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Thanks guys. Now, let's get out there. No doubt Freddy and the others will be here soon and I'm not sure about you guys but I'm in need of a laugh"

"I can't wait!" cheered Mark but then looked at Mike "There is one thing I don't get though. How are Afton's animatronics so much like our animatronics? I mean you know, all life like and such, did he steal the plans or something?"

"No he didn't steal the plans. Dahl did. Old McBear senior and Dahl were partners at the start but Dahl wanted to make them cheaply and by the dozen and McBear…."

"May be rest in peace" said Jeremy solomonly.

"Thought that each animatronic should be build with care and consideration" said Mike who also quickly muttered rest in peace.

"Well I hope that Dahl is burning in hell and going through unspeakable torture for this. But the other thing I don't get is that, this Baby isn't the "Baby" that killed the little kid is it? This was the replacement, should she really have all that stuff in her as well?"

"Why not? There is no reason as to why he would change her design. After all he was never caught" said Jeremy. "Though saying that I will feel alot better if she was locked up back in her box and sealed away in the warehouse. Preferably under a lot of cement"

"Come on guys, we've got more exciting things to be concerned about" said Mike as he opened the office door. "But believe me, I see so much as a hint that Balloria is corrupt and she will be on the scrap pile without so much as a backwards glance"

-Line Break-

Adam straightened up his uniform but shoved the tie into his pocket for later. He'd wear it as soon as the newspapers were here. The trousers were plated black with a white shirt with the Freddy logo on the breast pocket. He had started to look for Mark or Jeremy when he heard soft laughing coming from the animatronics restroom. Curiosity got the better of him as usual and he peeked into the room and was greatly surprised to see Balloria watching an old cartoon. It was an overly melodramatic vampire and his human lover.

"Hey Balloria, would have thought you would be getting ready for the party and I would have never had guessed you were into cartoons"

"Good morning Adam" Balloria smiled up at him from her seat. "I'm more than ready for the party. I'm more hiding in here so Tony can't find me and start ordering me about"

"Yeah, Can you please take everything from him with a pinch of salt today Balloria? He is so nervous about screwing up he thinks Mike will send him to the scrapyard if he mucks up"

Balloria chuckled lightly "I'll keep that in mind. Though Tony has nothing to worry about, the good doctor isn't the type to scrap an animatronic just because it makes the odd mistake or two"

They were quiet for a while as Balloria turned back to the cartoon, both of the giggling over the vampire's silly excuses and the baby's antics.

"I use to love watching this with my father you know. He use to make popcorn and sit with me to watch it. Even when he was really busy, he would always make time for me and this show was something special just between us" Baloria spoke with such a melancholy sound that Adam really felt sorry for her. Then he frowned as he turned and looked at her.

"Er, Balloria, you don't have a dad. Do you mean your creator? The engineer that made you?"

Balloria said nothing but gracefully got to her feet and smiled down at him as she held out her hand.

"I suppose that is what I meant but nevermind. Let's go Adam. We have a show to put on"

Freddy and Goldie were in the fount of the minibus with Connie driving with some of the nightmares and the rest of the Freddy group. The others were all in the other minibus being driven by Jack. Freddy had been looking forward to this day for quite some time and hadn't been able to go into sleep mode with all the excitement, he was finally going to met his daughter. There were a soft "Beep" to his right audio as Godie nuzzled his ear. Freddy smiled warmly, Goldie was having one of his good mornings so far and he really hoped it would continue for the day rather than having to shove him into some dark back room when he started to recede back into his memory chip.

" **It's good to see you so happy Honeypot"**

"I am. Our family is getting bigger and I will have a little girl to fuss over and teach. I'm glad Sooty is taking it so well. Foxy told me that Mangy has been a bit of a pill over being a big brother"

" **That's because the fox spoiled him. We warned him about that. Personally though I think it's a good idea to have a few more girl role models. Chica and Mangle are good ones but we really do need more"**

"You left out Bon Bon and Chloe"

" **Well I wouldn't call them role models. Maybe a good example that beauty is in the eye of the beholder…"**

Freddy slapped Goldie's shoulder "That's mean Goldie. What if our girl isn't pretty? What would you say about that?"

" **Why wouldn't she be? She is a teddy bear, a "Freddy" teddy bear, she'll be lovely. You'll see"**

Connie bit her lip and tried to laugh. She knew all about Fox and Fraezar and had bet ten dollars that Foxy would faint but Freddy would simply go with it. She knew the animatronics would get on...well maybe not so much the younger ones as she looked into her rearview mirror and glanced at Sooty. The dark purple bear with dreamy blue optics looked sadly out of the window. Since the Sister Location animatronics had been onlined, Adam had been mainly stationed there and had not given the two of them any time to really talk, other than the occasional text. And Plush's little stunt with his phone hadn't helped matters. Seriously, as much as she loved her little golden terror, he was such a shit stirrer. Well, she was sure Adam would be fine and if he needed help she was sure Mark and Jeremy would help him out…..after they were done laughing at him that is. In the other minibus, the air was thick with tension, with Foxy and Mangle were sitting up front with Jack while Mangy who was sulking in the far back seat. Bon Bon sat next to her Blu and Chloe sat next to one of the triplets. Jack was trying to lighten the mood with Mangle but it wasn't doing much good.

"Captain please…" Mangle said softly as she patted his paw "He be just a cub himself. Plus Freddy and Freddystein told me it be normal for cubs to get jealous of their younger siblings"

"This is meant to be a happy occasion for all me mate. But the lad seems bent on ruining it for all of us" Foxy growled as he glared over his shoulder at Mangy, who glared back.

"Let him be. We give him a little space between us and let him get along with his sister in his own way" Mangle pleaded, she had hated the atmosphere at the cove over the last week, the tension had been so awful. The cub had been disrespectful and moody, Mike had remarked that he was in his teenage phase and this behaviour was normal. Foxy snorted, "normal" his hook, if the cub didn't sort his act out, he would be sent to Freddy's to learn some manners. Plush sighed as he text his cousin on the other bus, complaining about Foxy and Mangy, before getting up and quickly plonked himself next to the sulking fox.

"Mangy, are you still not talking to me?" Plush gave a pitiful whine and fluttered his large eyes.

"Piss off Plush!" Mangy hissed low, so his parents couldn't hear him cursing, he was in enough trouble as it was.

"Come on. Shadow was ok about it and Sooty has finally forgiven me, so why can't you?"

"Because….Adam was meant to be just for the four of us! Not for them!"

"Their part of the family now Mangy and their devotion to Adam is because he saved them from being scrapped. You know like Uncle Mike did for us"

"That's different. We love Mike like family. Not like this. I mean I would never ask Mike for…." Mangy's systems heated slightly "Maintenance"

"Like Uncle Bonnie would let you" said Plush rolling his optics. "Look, I know you really like Adam, so does Sooty, scaringly so but like Uncle Bonnie, you've got to let it be Adam's choice. Talk to Adam, see what he says, he might surprise you. As for the other matter, could you please try and get along with the new animatronics? They've come from Critter County like us, so you remember what it's like there, try and cut these new guys some slack"

Mangy sighed "I know you be right. It still hurts though. It be like I'm not good enough anymore"

Plush saw Mangle's and Foxy's ears twitched and smiled as he gave Mangy a shoulder hug.

"You're more than good enough Mangy. You've been trained by Foxy himself. Besides, who ever your sister is, she is most likely going to stay here at the Sister than at the Cove, so you have nothing to worry about"

Mangy smiled for the first time that morning "Maybe having a sister won't be so bad"

"Well, here we are guys! The Sister!" said Jack with a dramatic flare as he turned the minibus into the carpark. The outside was designed to look like a medieval castle and had flags flying outside each one having Freddy's face on it or the "Freddy Fazbear logo". Over the large wooden like doors was the sign "Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria, The Sister Location"

In neon pink lettering. Freddy looked proudly at the sign as he straightened his top hat and bow tie waiting for Foxy's and the rest to climb out of the minibus for them all to go inside.

"Honey, sweetie pie, what's wrong?" Fox asked as he knelt beside Fraezar who was sitting in the corner, curled up into a ball, hugging his plush tightly.

"They won't like me! Their going to hate me Foxy!" Fraezar sobbed burying his face into his knee joints. Balloria leant over and softly rubbed Fraezar's head fur.

"Now why would they hate such a sweet teddy bear like you? You kind and gentle"

"Yeah but….but...but the doctor told me that I was made to be like The Freddy Fazbear and He's coming here today. How am I going to face him? He's going to be so embarrassed and hate me" Fraezar wailed as thick oily tears ran down his white and pink cheeks. Toni's ears pinned to the sides of her head as she fell to her knees to the other side of Fraezar's side and hugged him tightly.

"We wouldn't let them hurt you and I doubt the good doctor and the others would let them"

"What is going on here?" Tony asked as he rushed into the room "The doctor, the guards and Mas...Adam is waiting by the doors as our guests are gathering outside. Fraezar, what on earth is the matter?"

"He seems to think these other animatronics are going to hate him" explained Fox "Hey!"

Tony tutted as he strode over and leant down, pushing Fox aside, taking Fraezar's elbow joint and pulled him up to his feet before placing his servo's firmly on Fraezar's shoulder.

"Now Fraezar, I need you to listen to me, We here are your friends and fellow animatronics and we care for you. Those other animatronics are our co-workers from other stores and their opinions do not matter. If they like you or hate you, you're still our Fraezar bear and we are going to knock those old animatronics back on their motherboards!"

"Hell yeah!" Yelled Fox as he slapped Tony on the back "That's right buddy! Couldn't have said it better! Let's show those guys what we're made of!"

"Yeah! We're going to be so popular! We'll take the top spot from them!" smiled Toni as she bounced on the spot.

"Yes! Let's do it!" said Balloria "What do you say Fraezar?"

The pink and white bear beamed a large smile and held his arms out "Group hug!"

The bear crushed the protesting Tony to his chest while Fox hug the two of them from one side and the two girls from the other.

"Er, sorry to ruin this tender moment, but you guys need to get out here, we're waiting for you!" said Adam as he came in.

"Wait a sec kid, you're one of us too right, you need to be in this too." said Fox as he reached out and grabbed Adam's arm and dragged him into the hug.

"Wha...NO! Guys! We have too...damn...come ON!" Adam struggled against them, but they just seemed to hug him tighter. Suddenly there was a flash and Adam looked up to see Mike standing there with Mark who had his phone out taking pictures.

"I wonder how Sooty and the others will take this" Mark said with a large douchebag smile.

"I don't know, I think it would be really good for publicity myself" grinned Mike as he leaned on his cane. "But make sure to send it to Matt too. He could use a laugh"

Adam groaned as he flopped into the animatronics embraces. Great he was going to be embarrassed to death or if Sooty, Mangy, Shadow or Plush have their way, fucked to death instead.

"Can we please go and greet the others now? Please!" he whined, willing his burning face to go down as he was released. Tony straightened himself up and tweaked his ears and tail before rushing to greet their guests, Fox and Balloria walking behind him while Toni and Fraezar took Adam's hands and walked beside him towards the entrance.

"Say Mike? I know it's not my place to say anything or nothing, but have you spoke to the kid about health and safety with the animatronics? Because I don't want the kid to end up in hospital like Jeremy did" said Mark softly as he followed Mike behind the younger guard.

"Not as of yet. I just haven't had time to talk to him about it. I think Plush has given the twins a little info and I know Jeremy has warned them as well. But...still…"

"It's embarrassing. I get it. But Dude seriously, how can you get embarrassed about it all when you're the one building their dongs and pussies? And do not get me started on the kinky stuff you've done for Bon Bon and Blu"

"Alright! No need to bring that up thank you! Look I'll text Shadow a firm message that he can pass to the others insisting that no one is to have Maintenance with Adam until I've had the talk with him" said Mike, his cheeks burning red as he pulled out his mobile but then put it back. "No, I'll talk to the four of them tonight after today's activities. Otherwise they're just going to sulk like the teenagers they all are"

They walked into the main room where Toni and Fox were quickly brushing down Fraezar's fur and Tony was adjusting his suit before he bowed his head to Mike.

"Good Doctor, may I have your permission to admit our guests?"

"You may" Mike smiled as Mark rubbed his hands and giggled evilly.

"Time for payback. Jer, Adam, are the cameras rolling?"

"Yep!" "You bet"

Tony opened the double doors and bowed from his waist as he smiled at the older animatronics. Despite having come on two separate buses, they had gathered again into their three groups, Freddy's, Foxy's and Nightmare, with their leaders standing in front.

"Thank you for the warm welcome" said Freddy tipping his hat as he walked in with Goldie on his servo.

" **Took her long enough"** Goldie muttered low as he walked past.

"He's a he Goldie" said Freddy softly.

" **You sure? Guys aren't meant to be pretty like that. Wait! He's the only guy here right? What about our little girl? Is she….?"**

"From what Jeremy has told Chica, Tony is in love with our youngest security guard, so you don't have to worry about that"

" **Good. Because I wouldn't want to start our new family off with spilt oil"**

"Tis a good looking place ya got here. Not as good as me Cove but still grande never the less" said Foxy as he looked around.

" _Would be good for the halloween for our fright nights. A creepy castle motif. Though I doubt this guys know anything about scaring"_ Big Daddy with Foxy nodding beside him.

"Doctor Mike has informed me of the Halloween traditions of the restaurants and I can assure you sir, when the time comes, we will be more than ready to take you all on. Oh, I mean of course the customers" Tony smiled brightly as he walked past them to take his spot with the others.

" _Did he just….?"_ Big Daddy blinked his optics after Tony.

"Aye matey. He did. This is going to be an interesting day, let's make sure to put the scallywags in there place, don't want them to be showing us up" smirked Foxy as he rubbed his hook and Big Daddy smiled widely, with all his large sharp teeth on display.

Mike stepped forward as Tony joined the others on a small raised stage that they all stood on to power down usually of an evening. The old animatronics gathered around it, looking at them expectantly, whispering to each other.

"That be our girl? She is so tall. Just like you" smiled Mangle as she took Foxy's servo.

"Aye but sassy just like her mother" smiled Foxy "She will be a fine addition to the crew"

" **Ahhh. Look how shy she is. So cute!"** Goldie gushed as he looked up at Fraezar who giggled nervously on the stage.

"I can't wait to get up there and hug her and welcome her to the family" said Freddy as he wiped an oily tear away.

"Shit Mangy. I wouldn't give you good odds against her. She could snap you like a twig" giggled Plush.

"She only looks strong, I be betting she be really girly, though I do wish she weren't so tall"

Said Mangy begrudgingly.

"What do you think of your sister Sooty? I think she is kinda cute" said Shadow.

"I guess but she is a bit on the tubby side and she seems awfully shy. Besides the only really cute thing here is him"

All four of them looked down at Adam in his new uniform, black trousers with a crisp white shirt with the Fazbear logo on it, standing smartly next to Jeremy and Mark in the same outfits as Jack came over and quietly greeted them.

"Morning everyone!" said Mike loudly and the animatronics all went quite "Sorry for the delayed entry, one of our new members got a bit of stage fright, so I want you all to be extra nice today okay? And yes Blu I'm looking at you"

There was around of giggles and laughs as the smaller blue bunny huffed with his nose in the air.

"Alright. We've only got an hour and a half before the reporters and such get here. So let's get introductions out of the way and then on to the planning and such. Right, first off is Tony the butler, he is in charge of fount of house and party planning as well as being the go between the human staff and the animatronics."

Tony took his bow as some of the animatronics clapped and cheered but Mike could see Freddy, Goldie and Foxy frowning. He had expected this as the "Father" animatronics had been talking as if their "little girl" would be the ones in charge of the new location. Hopefully once they got to know Fox and Fraezar they would be happy to let them be…..hopefully.

"Next with have Balloria, she is a ballerina and will be in charge of the more girly of our party clients" Mike continued as Balloria twirled on the stage and gave a small bow to the cheers of the group. "Now you guys have met Toni, our lovely maid, she will be here on the floor, serving customers and keeping an eye on kids. She is also in charge of the music and will be helping out with the parties"

Shadow glared at the maid who smiled and spun on the staged as Adam wolf whistled and cheered.

"At least she not in the kitchen" he said a bit more loudly than he had intended as the others gasped. Toni's smile faltered and Fraezar quickly went to comfort her as Mike glared at his "son". Bonnie walked over and pulled on the younger bunny's ear.

"Need you be reminded about your first attempts in the kitchen kiddo?" Bonnie asked his eyes dark with disappointment.

"Sorry papa" said Shadow meekly.

"Just make sure you apologize to her before the reporters get here"

"Now, after I was so Rudely interrupted" said Mike still giving Shadow a disapproving look "Let me introduce you to Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy or better known to us as Fox and Fraezar. Fox here is going to be in charge of the more rough and tumble girls as well as the play areas. Fraezar is going to be here on the floor, playing and supervising any really young children that come here, as well as balloons and colouring tables. Why don't you guys take a bow and say something to your new friends here"

Fox took Fraezar's servo as they both stepped forward and took their own bow. Mark had his fist in his mouth, Jeremy was biting his lip while Adam was pretending to wipe his nose to hide his smile.

"Hello everyone" came a soft female voice out of Fraezar's speaker "I hope we can all be friends"

"We hope that everyone here will enjoy your stay here!" a deeper but just as feminine voice can out of Fox's speaker as well as the animatronic moved his mouth in time with the words.

Mark's jaw dropped and his eyes boggled behind his glasses. This wasn't how it was suppose to go. He glanced up at Mike and saw that Mike was smirking before looking at him and mouthed 'wait for it' before looking back out fount. Foxy and Freddy looked to be beaming happy dads.

"HA! So old guys what do you think of our voice mimic? Guess us Sister animatronics are just that much better" Said Fox in his usual voice as he took his servo out of Fraezar's and swung it over Fraezar's shoulders.

"Sur...sur...surprize! We're boys!" said Fraezar cheerfully.

No one moved for all but a few seconds when Foxy, Goldie and Freddy screeched loudly, sparks going off in various joints in their bodies before they collapsed on the floor.

"Captain!" Mangle and Mangy gasped as they rushed to Foxy's side.

"DAD! PAPA!" shouted Sooty as he knelt beside both his parents.

"Damn! I didn't think they would be this shocked" said Mike as he looked over at Bonnie "Honey, do you have the tools I asked you for?"

"YES! That was epic!" cried Mark as he punched the air "I'm still the king baby!"

"Oh man, I could watch that again and again, text me when you have the video up Mark" said Jeremy wiping away a tear as he continued to chuckle. Chica glared at him and stomped over, Jeremy quickly noticed and raised his arms up in surrender.

"This is just cruel! You knew damn well that Freddy and Goldie wanted a girl…."

"And as far as the public is concerned they will be. They'll keep their normal voices for us. They prefer to be male" Jeremy tried to explain quickly "It was even on the paperwork that they were girls but when Mike booted them up they were like they were. Mike was going to say something but Mark thought…."

"HEY! Don't you dare throw me overboard, you were in on it two and so was Adam"

"Don't look at me" Adam smiled "It's a newbie's job to follow the orders of his "older" coworkers. I just did what I was told"

"You little traitor!" Mark hissed "Way to throw us under the bus Adam. Not cool!"

"Yeah! What happened to bros before animatronics?" Jack asked as he and Mark high fived. "Right Jeremy?"

"Er?"

"Yes Jeremy" Chica said sweetly "What happened to bros before animatronics?"

Adam pressed his hand to his mouth as he watched Jeremy, the team's resident hard man, cower before a foot shorter chicken animatronic, who was tapping her foot expecting an answer.

"Is it always like this?" Balloria asked Connie who had come over to introduce herself.

"Oh you mean the boys getting themselves into trouble or the general madness? What am I saying, this is what it's like most days with this lot, never a dull day with them I promise" smiled Connie. "It's nice to have a few more girl animatronics to tell you the truth, it was really started to feel like a boys only club, I was starting to think I needed to learn fart jokes in order to fit in"

"Ew gross!" said Toni which made Balloria and Connie giggle.

"I did warn you this could happen Mike" whispered Bonnie as Mike went to work fixing the three animatronics.

"Hey now, I plan on treating everyone with the money I win, though honestly I was really hoping they wouldn't take it this badly" Mike whispered back. Mangle looked down at her fainted mate and then up at the fox on the stage. He looked a bit sheepish for making her mate past out but still had a twinkle of trouble about him. She walked up the small steps to him and saw that he was instantly on guard, but not for himself, but for the Funtime Freddy who was pulled into his side protectively.

"Pleased to meet you Fox. I am Mangle, second in command at the Cove and mate to Captain Foxy down there, apologies for my mate's reaction, we were told you were a girl" She smiled as she held out her servo and gave him she hoped a reassuring smile. Fox gave a slight huff before smiling back and shaking her servo.

"It's understandable I guess. Sorry to disappoint ya, though in the doc's defence, it is written down in the paperwork that we're females."

"I'm not disappointed" said Mangle but Fox gave her a disbelieving look "Ok...maybe a little but I'm just as happy to have another cub join the family"

Fox rubbed his neck joint and looked to the floor "Not sure about the whole family thing Ms Mangle. What with me being here at the Sister and all. Plus I don't think the Captain will be wanting me around either."

"I'm sure he will…" Mangle tried to hold back the hiccups in her voice box as her pump sank "Will you give some thought to being one of us though...please?"

Foxy was going to say no but the pleading look she was giving him made him stop "Sure. I'll think about it"

Mangle smiled, her tail wagging happily behind her as she leaned forward slightly so she was a little closer to Funtime Freddy.

"Hello Fraezar, it's nice to meet you too, I'm sure when Freddy and Goldie come round, they will love you"

Fraezar twisted his paws and fidgeted on the spot as his optics watered over, giving the impression that he was about to burst into tears "Are you sure?"

Mangle's pump squeezed a little as she reached out and hugged the smaller bear gently.

"I know they will. Trust me"

"That be a rotten trick! Ye should be forced to walk the plank for such trachtry" snarled Foxy shortly after coming back online.

" **The Fox is right on that one!"** growled Goldie **"Honeypot was looking forward to having a little girl to look after. Weren't you Freddy? Freddy?"**

Freddy slowly got to his feet and walked up the small stairs to the stage. Fox stepped in front of Fraezar, his muzzle pulled back to bare this teeth at the bear.

"You can stand down young fox, I'm not going to hurt him but I would like to speak to him if you don't mind"

Fox looked down at Fraezar, who nodded nervously, and stepped back just enough to be with in reaching distance should anything happen. Fraezar shuffled forward slightly, his optics still facing down, refusing to met Freddy's.

"Well little bear, my name is Freddy Fazbear and I'm the leader of the Freddy crew" said Freddy gently "may I have your full name please?"

"I...um...me? I'm...Funtime Freddy….I mean I was….I mean...my name now is Fraezar Freddy….I think…" Fraezar started to twist his servos around each other, he was so nervous, he was sure he was going to short circuit.

"That's a nice name" said Freddy, stepping a bit closer so he could place a servo on the smaller bear's shoulder. "I would like it, but only if you want too, to add Fazbear to the end of your name. I'd like to by your dad and mentor if you will have me?"

Fraezar's pink cheeks glowed brightly, reminding Freddy of how Fred's use to glow when he was embarrassed or shy, as he fidgeted on the spot looking at Foxy and Ballora for any hints on what he should do.

"Um...um...I...you see….um...I don't…..I would like it very much….but….you see….um...I'm….I'm sorry" Fraezar ended with his head hanging low to hide his tearing optics. Freddy smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller bear and nuzzled his ears then pressed their noses together, both giving off a squeak.

"You are so sweet, just like your name, so cute" Freddy gushed as he hugged Fraezar a bit tighter.

Mike let out a breath that he hadn't relieased he had been holding, his shoulders dropping with relief as he lean up against Bonnie.

"Glad that's over with" he said as he watched Goldie and Sooty introduce themselves to Fraezar. "Could have gone better but we both know it could have been a lot worse"

"I think your speaking a bit too soon there Mike" said Bonnie as he pointed over to Mangle and Foxy. Mangle was clearly explaining what Fox had said to her and Foxy was NOT pleased.

"Damn. Well. I'll talk to the captain about it later. We've got the press to deal with and a large party to handle first" said Mike as he straightened his jacket when Tony tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, there are some reporters at the door, should I allow them to come in?"

"Their early….no Tony….please tell them that Mr Schmidt and his team are not ready yet and could they wait another fifteen or so min…."

"EXCUSE ME!" Everyone went quite and turned to Jack who was now standing on the stage with Connie beside him, holding his hand and both grinning brightly. "Sorry to interrupt, but me and Connie have some big news we want to share with you, before all of the press get in here"

"Well get on with it then" said Mark though cupped hands, making everyone laugh, Jack flipped him the bird.

"Ignore him" Connie giggled "Come on! The wait is killing me!"

"Fine! Fine! Ok, Everyone, I've asked Connie to marry me and she said yes"

It was quite for only a moment before everyone erupted into cheers, run to the stage to start hugging and shaking their hands.

"Congratulations!"

"HEY NOW! Calm down! I haven't finished!" shouted Jack "Now, as most of you know, poor Connie hasn't been well lately, so we're having the wedding next month in her old church, with only close family and friends. So we would like to soon have maybe a small ceremony, like Mike and Bonnie did, but have it at Nightmare so all of you can come...if that's alright with you Mike? Big Daddy?"

"More than alright" smiled Mike "Just give me a list and it will be done!"

Big Daddy folded his arms and frowned at Jack as he towered over him. _"What has Connie illness got to do with you having the wedding so soon?"_

Connie giggled behind her hand as Jack gulped and loosened his collar. "Well, I want to look good on my day and I can't do that with a baby on the way"

There was another silence but instead of cheers it was followed by a roar as Big Daddy as he grabbed Jack by his shirt and lifted him up.

" _You knocked her up! I knew I shouldn't have let you anywhere near her!"_

"Hey! Daddy make sure there is something left for us to rip into" said Jeremy cracking his knuckles.

"Let's start by neutering him" Mark added.

"And then we beat the crap out of him" growled Plush, his eyes going black as his fur stood on end.

"Woah...Hey Shadow, Sooty, what's got into Plush? And the guys for that matter? I thought everyone was ok about Jack and Connie" Adam asked looking rather frightened at tattered rabbit.

Shadow sighed "Well no, that is the case, at least in the beginning. Connie is kinda the little sister to Mark, Dad, Matt and Jeremy. Big Daddy sees her as one of his cubs and Plush sees her as a mother figure. So when Jack first expressed his wish to date Connie, he went through a whole host of threats and such from just about everyone, but he was persistent and Connie is happy so everyone backed off….until now anyway"

There was a loud bang as Mike hit the wooden floor hard with his cane. "Enough! Big Daddy put Jack down! He knews as well as everyone that its against your programing to harm him. Besides, we both know there is someone a lot worse than you, who will be wanting a few words with him"

Jack went white as Connie rubbed his back while trying not to laugh as Big Daddy grinned.

"Don't worry Jack, I'll talk to Matt first to make sure he doesn't kill you, though I'm sure I can live with a husband missing a finger or three"

"Cheers Connie! Love you too" Jack snapped indignantly as he folded his arms across his chest. Connie rolled her eyes and pecked him on the cheek and Jack instantly softened.

"Ohh I can't wait" said Chole to Chica "We'll have to make so much food and the wedding cake too"

"And decorations as well as gifts" added Freddystein "And Nightmare will be needing a major cleaning"

Mike tapped his cane on the floor again "Now I know everyone loves a good party and even more a wedding. But today is about the Sister and her animatronics. The press have arrived a bit early but I think we can have a bit of fun and take pictures and such before answering any questions"

"Does that include us too Doc? Cause me and Fraezar here have one and the kid said you had the answer" said Fox pointing over at Adam who insistly paled.

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's about this thing he calls "Maintenance". Now I know what maintenance is and what he and the kitty butler were doing wasn't it."

Adam groaned as he felt the heated optics of Sooty, Shadow and Mangy glaring into his back as Mike eye twitched as everyone else either laughed, blushed or coughed with embarrassment.

"That is an important question but one I will answer after closing, as it will take a lot of explaining and I don't have any alcohol on me to take for it. Adam a _**Word**_ please" said Mike firmly as he started to limp towards the opening. "Mark, Jeremy with me, the rest of you get ready to greet our guests"

Adam gulped. He had never heard Mike use that tone before and looked over at Shadow.

"He only uses that voice when he upset about something. You better go"

Adam went to go but Sooty grabbed his wrist and pulled it up to his muzzle to kiss it. "Good luck. We'll talk later"

Adam nodded before running towards the main door where the three men were standing, all looking very serious and concerned.

"Mike, Mr Schmidt, I'm sorry. I was guarding...I swear...but…"

"Adam I would be one of the biggest hypocrites if I told you off for having a little Maintenance while on the job. That being said, you ARE here to do said guarding job, so while I know that the animatronics can be "pushy" I must ask you to try and hold out until near the end of your shift" said Mike his voice firm but understanding. "But there is also the slight health and safety issue you need to know about"

"Huh? I don't…."

"Look Adam, we don't want to embarrass you or anything but it is kinda serious, so you really need to listen" said Mark. Seeing as Mark had a straight face and not his usual joking one, Adam knew he meant it as well as knowing that this was going to be very embarrassing.

"Adam with the animatronics are you drinking any of their fluids?" Mike asked leaning on his cane.

Adam's cheeks flushed red brightly "Er...what do you…?"

"He means when you gave Tony a blow job last night did you swollow" said Jeremy as he leaned against the wall.

Adam looked down at the floor so they couldn't see his burning face "Yeah...I did"

Mike sighed "Adam, in small doses, the fluids in the animatronics is fine, but if you drink to much of it, it can be lethal. The last thing I want to hear is that your at the hospital getting your stomach pumped because you were drinking down to much of the animatronics version of cum. It was bad enough when I got the call about Jeremy"

Adam's head shot up and looked at the old man who simply shrugged "Me and Chica got a bit carried away one morning just before six. She and I had been having mainterence almost every night and morning for almost a week as well when suddenly I started to have a nose bleed. And I'm not talking a small one, I'm talking waterfall, blood everywhere. I was in the hospital for about a week. Still don't think the doctor believed me when I told him I had drunk the fluids by accident"

Adam went white for a moment as he remembered how much of Tony's cum he had actually swallowed but then tried to think when was the last time he did it as well. Mark leaned forward and gripped his shoulder tightly.

"You ok Adam? Your not going to haul?"

"No...I think I'm ok"

"Adam, you got to understand it isn't just you at risk, but the animatronics as well. Your cum can cause their gears and joints to stick and it they swallow it, it can gum up their oil and fluids. It can get them at the worst in to stasic lock as Freddy did just now and if I'm not there to pull them out of it….well let's say it will be a painful way to go" said Mike softly.

Adam gulped as images of Sooty, Tony and Mangy all sparking and falling filled his mind.

"I'm not saying, never have mainterence Adam but well….let's say use your common sense from now on" Mike smiled as he patted Adam's shoulder. "Now, let's straighten ourselves up and let the vultures in. Remember, anything about past events are in the past and to be left there, yes the halloween events will be on again this year and held here at the Sister as well, any other questions are no comment or direct them to me. Check all ids and equipment and NO flash photography. Ready?"

The three guards brushed down their shirts and straighten their ties as Mike opened the doors.

-Line Break-

Baby sat and listened to her daddy with earest. She loved hearing about her mummy from him. According to her daddy, her mummy was a very beautiful fleshy with the same green eyes as hers and the same long brown hair. She was laying on the painting table as daddy painted her dress a new colour. According to her daddy's story, mummy was once in love with another animatronic called Bonnie and had a son by him, so she had an older half brother which was nice. Then daddy came along and won mummy's heart, so she designed her, Baby, but Bonnie wouldn't let mummy go and got his friends to lock papa away for along time and Baby was made by the bad people at Critter County. Then daddy escaped but wasn't able to save mummy. So he decided to come and rescue her instead.

"But papa how did you know I was here?" she asked, trying to keep still for him.

"I honestly wasn't sure. My old ma...friend lived here and he also helped make you, so I was going to ask him to help me. But it seems he no longer here and I found you. That's all that matters. There. A nice pretty blue dress for you to wear for mummy"

Baby got up and twirled on the spot, her bright red dress now a denim blue "Do you think he will like it?"

"He will like it and he will love you. I know he will" smiled Net as he patted his daughter's head. It truly disgust him that Afton had used his spare parts to make his murderous toys but she was different. Mike had a heart as wide as the ocean and if this little bowl of sweetness went running up to him telling him that he was her mama and why, Mike would insistently cave and take her in. Then of course would give him a way in as Mike would no doubt refuse to allow the others to kill him again for "their" daughter's sake. There was a loud thump that made both animatronics jump.

"Another Bidybab?" she asked as he pulled her behind him.

"No...this sounded bigger and it was coming from down there" said Net as he pointed to the floor. "Stay here! I'm going to see what it is"

She watched her Daddy walk slowly towards the small locked bolted door under the stairs, undo the chains and the blot and disappeared into the darkness. She looked around the dusty house, she couldn't remember why she was here or how she even had got there in the first place. She remembered a party, lots of laughing children and her friends were there too, but something happened….something bad and it had been her fault but she couldn't remember it. It was like she wasn't herself. There was a snapping sound of metal and she ran to the front door where the noise had come from. Someone had put a piece of paper though the door's letterbox. She picked it up and gasped. It had pictures of her friends, Freddy, Foxy and Balloria, but who were the other two animatronics?

"Come to the Sister Location. The new restaurant from Freddy Fazbear and co. Twenty-five percent off your order with this flyer" she read as she turned it over and gasped as she saw a small photograph of a human man, underneath was the name Michael Schmidt, her mummy. Daddy was right, Mummy was beautiful, shame the picture was in black and white though. ""Though the sister location is mainly designed for girls, we are open for everyone, boys and girls alike, all are welcome here." The Sister is on the outskirts of the city on highway five, junction nine. Parties must be booked four weeks in advance at the latest and can only be up to thirty children with at least five parents/guardians" so mummy is here with my friends. There is even a map. I know! I'll rescue mummy and then daddy will be happy but I'll do it all secret"

Baby giggled as she ran back to the small door and pulled the bolt across, locking the door, before running over to the coat rack and putting on a very large smelly hooded sweatshirt. It covered most of her body and the hood hid her face. Making sure the flyer was safely in her pocket Baby went over to the front door and went out into the world.

Net walked down the dark tunnel to what should have been a cellar. Only it looked more like a small child's room….with bars. It reeked of decay and waste. On the opposite wall of the small child cell were lines carved into it in blocks of five. There was well over twenty, clearly his old master had been busy and simply moved his "habit" closer to home. He peered into the cage and could make out a figure in the far corner. It was shaking. Most likely with fear.

"Little one, can you come out into the light? I'll get you out of here" Net said softly.

"YoUr NoT ThE BaD MaN" came several voices from underneath the blanket.

Net frowned, his tentacles snapped and twisted with anger, had his master DARED do what he think he had.

"No, I'm not the bad man. I'm a puppet called Net. Please come out"

The blanket fell and a large, ugly, tattered and uncomplete bunny animatronic stood up. It was heavy chained and stare sorrowfully at Net with mismatched optics.

"We WaNt To Go HoMe. We WaNt To SeE ThE LiGhT AgAiN"

"I see what he has done. He stuffed you in to his toys and then took them apart and used different pieces from each of them to make the form your all now inhabiting"

Tears spilled down it ugly face "StOp ThE PaIn. It HuRtS sO MuCh.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll be back in a moment" said Net as he moved back towards the stairs.

"YoU pRoMiSe To HeLp Us. YoU LeT uS oUt"

"I promise"

He had no intention of helping it. Best thing to do would be to simply burn the house down and hope for the best. It was not his problem. His only concern was his daughter and Mike. He pushed on the door but to his surprise it was locked. He pushed again, hoping the lock would simply break from the pressure, but the door would not move.

"Baby! Baby come open this door! Baby! Baby answer me! Baby? Baby are you there? BABY!"

To Be Continued….in chapter 23: Weddings and Babies.

Please Review!


	23. Two Weddings andoh!

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End before Grace

Chapter 23: Two Weddings and a….Oh!

Adam was exhausted. It had been a week since the opening of the Sister Location and he was dead on his feet. Damn and he thought his sisters were bad. No, a group of thirty plus girls of various ages all giggling, laughing and be obnoxious, was a lot worse. Jeez and just how many times had he been asked if he was single or had a girlfriend? For crying out loud he was what four maybe five years older than the oldest girl that had been there. Of course the animatronics were no help at all, no not one sodding bit, because they, they being Sooty, Shadow and Mangy, were all taking turns to grope and pinch his arse. Fox and Fraezar had handled the girls well as did Ballora and Toni but poor Tony, he had tried to organize everything, including toilet breaks for the staff and guests and got himself in such a state that his processor overheated and he had to be carried out the back to cool off. Now the store was closed and the staff was getting a final pep talk from Luigi and Mike, with a very sheepish Tony standing to the side. When he had come back online, he had come running out, horrified that everyone had left and it had all been his fault. He fell on his knee joints hard in front of Mike and started to beg for forgiveness and to be spared from being scrapped. Mike quickly assured Tony that there was no harm done and that he would never scrap him over being over organised but it would be a good idea to apologise to the human staff for his actions. Tony went to each of them and said how sorry he was, that he would try to be better and was surprised when the staff laughed and said he was fine the way be was. He then went over to Freddy and Goldie and bowed.

"I must apologize to you as well. My actions…."

" **Don't sweat it kid. When I was first in the kitchen I was told to make as many pizzas as was necessary. Only nobody told me what was necessary and I ended up making too many. Haha, father didn't know wether to laugh or cry"** smiled Goldie as he took Freddy's servo **"Freddy here can tell you stories, why he even…"**

Freddy placed his free servo over Goldie's mouth "That's enough out of you. Tony, everyone makes mistakes as long as you learn from them, all will be well. You have a good team here, both human and animatronics. Looks like us Oldies are going to have to watch our backs"

"Be speaking for ya self Freddy" said Foxy with a wave of his hook "I'll still be in me prime"

There was a loud snort and a few muffled giggles and as Foxy turned to look who it was everyone was looking slightly guilty and refused to look him in the optic.

Thankfully though Mike had given him the night off, much to the younger animatronics annoyance, but it didn't matter when you come from a very lively household with three younger siblings who don't understand the meaning of the word quite or a mom that didn't seem to understand that your dead tried and still needed to do your homework and the rubbish can wait until the morning. At college he slumped on his desk and dozed off during his lecture. His professor was not impressed.

"Adam. I know you're a good kid, your grades usually reflect that, but recently you've been falling behind. And this isn't the first time you have fallen asleep in class either"

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again. It's just...things have been really busy at work and…"

"I get that kid. Which brings me to another thing that I have noticed. Can you tell me at least ten members of your class?"

"Huh? I...um...well there is John, Maggie, um...Peterson...um...er..Rowen...Josh…."

"The fact that your in the second term and your struggling to remember your classmates names isn't good Adam. The only time you seem to mix with anyone in this class is when I push you into group projects. I also know that you have turned down a lot of invites to hang out or even to parties. Now I'm not saying you need to be social but it isn't healthy that a young man like you is only seems to be living between college, work and home. Now, we've got a really big project over the next few months and it will count a lot to your grade, I want you to bring your best to the table. You've told me you've learnt a lot from Mr Schmidt and I look forward to bringing that to this project but you can't do that

"Yes sir. I'll do my best." said Adam hanging his head. It was true he hadn't really hung out with his classmates but he was sure he had made at least one or two friends….hadn't he?

It was true he hadn't gone to any parties or hung out like most teenagers his age but then they weren't dealing with such advance or dare he say alive animatronics either. As he got on the bus home, his mind buzzing over his non existent social life with his peers and his crazy relationships at work. He slowly walked up the stairs when he heard Mike's voice coming out of his own apartment.

"Yes. Yes I agree. I just don't think it's a good idea of making such a big deal about it" Mike spoke down his phone as he waved at Adam. "Yeah..yeah..ok mom...I'll leave it with you. Yeah. I love you too. Bye. Hey Adam. Rough day at college?"

"Yeah...um Mike...can we talk? If your not busy…"

"Of course. Are you alright?"

Adam was simply going to ask for a bit of time off but instead it came out as an impulsive rant. He ranted about his mom, siblings, the hours he worked, the animatronics, his grades and finally his lack of a social life outside of the pizzeria. Mike stood there, shocked at first but as Adam continued, his face relaxed as he let Adam blow his steam. He himself had finished college before getting a job but even when he first started at Freddy's, he remembers not having much of a social life outside of the workplace. Yet still he was the young man's boss and was responsible for him but that didn't mean that Adam could rant and moan at him on his doorstep.

"Adam, although I asked you if you were ok, it did not give you the right to have a go at me. Do I need to remind you that I am your boss?" His voice was firm but not unkind as Adam turned to him red faced and apologized. "So, let me get this right, your college professor is expressing some concerns about your grades and your lack of friends in class?"

"That's right. Honestly I could only name about five people in my class and one of them was a surname. We're about to do a really big project that's going to be a huge part of our grade. I know its a bit of a cheek to ask...what with the Sister just opening and everything…"

"You can have two weeks off, one with pay since I know you need the money but I must ask that you do your shift tonight at the Realm, you'll be more or less left alone since the wedding will be on their minds"

Adam let out a sigh of relief "Thank you Mike. I'm grateful. If you are really short, call me, I can do at least one or two"

"I know it's hard to juggle a social life and life with the animatronics. I tried when I just started at Freddy's but…." Mike sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as if trying to think of an argument that would make sense "but the outside world is just so boring compared to what goes on at the pizzarias. And you can't help but becoming close knitted with your work friends and them when you have gone though what we have, so when the outside world comes knocking it's hard to let it in, hell even going to the local pub for our weekly meeting seems unusual. It's like the only time we really venture out but even then after an hour or so we feel the need to return. Am I making any sense?"

Adam thought about it for a moment and then nodded. What would he rather do? Spend a couple of hours with a bunch of guys getting drunk and having pissing competitions or spend time with living animatronics and having a good laugh? Ok he would like to do both but if he had to choose it would most likely be the animatronics every time but is it what he wanted to do with his life? He wanted to do robotics to build things and make the world a better place and he couldn't do that if he continued being a security guard? Mike could see that Adam was deeply thinking as he placed an hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Take the time off Adam. We'll see if we can work something out with your hours so you can have more time for college and such. Have a nice evening"

"Yeah...yeah thanks a lot Mike" said Adam softly as he watched the older man hobble down the stairs with his cane. He walked into his apartment, the sounds of the tv and his brother playing reached his ears before his mom called out to him.

"Yeah mom I'm home"

His mom came out of the kitchen and kissed his forehead before hugging him tightly. "Your sisters are at a friends tonight, so I thought we have a takeaway and a movie, what do you think?"

"Make it indian and you have a deal" Adam smirked as she messed up his hair and told him to get some rest since he was working tonight before she went back into the small kitchen to place their order. He went to his room and dumped his bag on the floor before walking up to his desk where he had left Cherry to download some new programs Mike had given him.

"Hey Cherry. How the downloads going?"

"It's taking so long. I don't think I have enough ram to handle all this" She moaned, her large optic eyes crossing over "to many numbers"

"Ok" Adam typed in a few commands and adjusted the cables "How is it now?"

"A bit better thanks" Cherry hummed happily, her candle flickering on and off. Adam smiled as he started to borrows the internet, promising himself it would only be a few minutes before he actually got on with his homework (Don't deny it! We've all done this!). He was checking his emails when a notification popped up about news on the Sister Location. He clicked on it and smiled at the picture. It was of Freddy, Goldie, Sooty, Fraezar standing around Mike all the bears were tipping their top hats. He did a quick search for the other newspapers that had been there yesterday and all bar one said how lovely the place was and it was nice to see a restaurant boosting girl power in such a positive light. The bad review, if he could even call it that, was nothing more than old crap about killer animatronics, murders, ghosts and how dangerous the animatronics where to children when left unsupervised. He guessed this was what Mike and his mom was discussing on the phone when he arrived. He personally would have Mrs Schmidt sue the hell out of the paper because there was no way any of the animatronics at the Sister would harm a child in anyway. He pulled out his books and started on his homework. Maybe he could ask some of his classmates if they would like to go to Freddy's or Nightmare and hang out while they worked on the new project. He hummed along with Cherry until his mom called him for dinner.

He arrived at Nightmare Realm about fifteen minutes before his shift because Jeremy had to get to Freddy's on time for his shift. Thought Adam guessed it was more to have a little maintenance time with Chica before his shift. He swiped his employee card at the door, using his phone as a torch until he could get to the security room like he usually did but was surprised to find the lights were on and not only that Big Daddy, Freddystein, Bon Bon and Chloe were sitting at one of the large game tables with several magazines, two laptops with paper and pens for what he could tell were lists.

"Er...hey guys...umm...aren't you supposed to be asleep or down time or whatever you want to call it" he asked as he approached the table.

"To much to do for the wedding Sugar" said Bon Bon "Look at all these decorations we have to go though! And we only have so many days so get it all sorted!"

"Not to mention the wedding party is also going to be a baby shower as well" said Freddystein, who quickly slapped Big Daddy when he started to growl. "Stop that. Your just as excited as we all are about our Connie having a baby"

""Our" Connie. You make it sound as if she were your human…" Adam tried to joke but the look on the Big Daddy face made him stop.

" _Of course she is our human as is Jack. Freddy's humans are Mike and Jeremy. Foxy's humans are Mark and Mrs Schmidt. And you and I'm guessing that Lugi guy are going to be the Sisters humans. Sure you might go to others on the odd night but generally you stick to your own restaurant. Besides Connie has lived her for years, helped raised the triplets and Plush, she is family and that's why we're going to pull out all the stops"_

"We're just trying to get ideas at the moment. Plush thought it would be a good idea to look at some of the pictures of Mike's wedding to help. He will be in the security room going through the boxes. Just ignore him, he knows better than to bother you while your working, the triplets and JJ should be working out the back rooms, cleaning and doing stocktake" said Freddystein who picked up a baby magazine and pointed to a large crib "I think we should get this one"

Adam backed away quickly not wanting to be dragged into the conversation in case it turned in to talks about clothes, colours or worse diapers. Several boxes were stacked outside of the office as Adam got there and found Plushtrap sitting on the floor with a couple of photo albums around him.

"Evening Plush. How are….Plush are you ok?" Adam asked as he quickly fell beside the ragged looking bunny. The bunny was curled up tightly in a ball and Adam could hear the sound of muffled sobs. The album in front of him was opened on a page with a large photo of a large golden bunny with a smaller scarier one with large golf ball eyes.

"Plush….hey...is this...is this you and your dad?"

Plush looked up, oil dripping from his optics and nose, his ears flopping down on either side of his face.

"Yeah…" he sniffed "It was taken a few days before he was taken away"

"You look a lot a like. A bet he was a good dad"

"He wasn't really. He didn't have a clue really. But he tried and did his best. I wasn't exactly a good kit when I was younger"

Adam gave him a look "Really? I wouldn't believe that"

"But it wasn't the picture that upset me" said Plush sadly as he opened his servo "It was this"

Adam frowned as he looked down at the small pen drive in Plush's servo "Sorry...but I don't…"

"Before my dad was destroyed by the cops, Uncle Mike got a copy of all his memories, but at the court case the judge added to Thomas McBear's sentence that my dad was never to be reconstructed"

Adam bit his lip "But couldn't Mike make him a new body under a different name but with all his memories?"

Plush frowned and glared at Adam "Don't be stupid! If it were a new body and new name it wouldn't be my dad!"

Adam raised his hands up in defence. "Sorry, it was just an idea, I didn't mean anything by it"

"Besides it wouldn't be fair to Thomas McBear or my dad" said Plush sadly, when he noticed Adam's confused face, he continued "My dad only technically belongs to Mike though McBear senior, but in actuality he belongs to Thomas. Thomas was my dad's human in the way Uncle Mike is Uncle Bonnie's. Can you imagine what my dad and Thomas would be like if Uncle Mike rebuilt him and then told him he could be with Thomas anymore?"

"Yeah I guess. But I can't see Mike doing that"

"Yeah but it also wouldn't be fair to my dad now either. Not with Grandpapa and Fred's deaths and Net's betrayal. Not to mention Uncle Goldie isn't...you know...and me and the other kits and cubs have all grown up. And there is also the fear that the pen drive might be haunted"

"Huh?"

"Oh...um...you don't know? A guard called Dell climbed into my dad's body and the springtraps broke killing him and supposingly my dad too. This was back in Grandpapa's first pizzeria. When Uncle Mike and Jeremy got him back they didn't know that Dell's soul was still haunting my dad body. They found out later when Dell took over my dad's body now and again"

"So..when your dad was destroyed...but he died in the body right? So surely then…"

"Would you really want to risk it? I know I don't!" snapped Plush as he slammed the pen drive back into the box along with a couple of the photo albums. "This was a stupid idea! They should just come up with their own ideas for the wedding or at least let Connie decided what she wants!"

"Has she asked you to do anything for it? I know you and she were talking a lot back at the sister" said Adam as he started to gather the rest of the books.

"Not that one, leave it…" Plush inderacted to the large white album "Yeah, I'm going to be her bunny of honor, while Big Daddy is giving her away and the triplets are ushering"

"That's cool. Are you going to have to get a suit? I mean you got to at least have a nice bowtie or something"

"My suit that I wore to Uncle Mike's wedding should still fit" said Plush as he opened the white album and flicked through the pages. "See"

Adam took the album and looked at the picture. It was of Plush, the triplets, Sooty, Shadow and Mangy. Everyone was, except Fi was decked out in three piece navy suit while Fi wore a simple navy and white dress with a blue ribbon around her neck. The next page was of all the bunnies, Bonnie was in the middle with Blu and Bon Bon by his sides with Shadow and Plush kneeling in front. Bon Bon was in a low cut navy dress with a large white hat with her ears sticking out of the top while Bonnie was in the same suit but with a small white rose pinned to it. The next one was of all the humans with Mike in the middle. He was in a white tux with black dress pants, his hair was in it normal ponytail but more styled. Mrs Schmidt was stand next to him beaming with pride, Connie, Emily and a woman Adam guessed was Mrs Jenny, were all in matching blue dresses while Mark, Jeremy and were in their uniforms, all pressed with the world's biggest grins.

"Where is Matt?"

"It was thought best that he didn't come till later. You know...he killed Mike's dad and him loving Mike...even if it is in a more religious sort of way, didn't sit well with Mrs Schmidt and Uncle Bonnie. He turned up when most had gone home or to drunk to care" said Plush "Uncle Bonnie had gone into sleep mode, so he would be fresh for his wedding night, so Matt and Uncle Mike...Ah here you go"

Plush had opened the book and spread it out in fount of Adam. On one side was Mike, with Mark and Jack on one side and Matt and Jeremy on the other. All four men were in the Freddy Fazbear uniform and grinning like the fools they were. The other picture was of Mike and Matt dancing or at least Mike dancing as well as he could with his leg and Matt just standing there awkwardly. But it was the way Matt looked Mike, it was the same look he had seen when he first met him, a look of sheer devotion. He turned the page and smiled brightly as he looked down at a picture of Mike and Bonnie standing side by side, their heads tilting towards each other, both smiling widely.

"Mike looks so happy"

"Yeah. It took him a long time to get to that point though. Things were really hard after Net and the death of Mr McBear. Thomas tried taking him to court over us or throwing him out of his apartment. Dahl finally died and his family tried everything to close us down. Then there is what it did to him emotionally he couldn't stand people touching him, even when kids hugged him, he would flinch. Mike still talks to his physicist at least once a month, he thinks we don't know and we pretend we don't"

"So did Mike and Bonnie have a honeymoon?"

"Well yes and no. Uncle Bonnie was given time off and went and lived in Uncle Mike's apartment for a week while Shadow took his place as the band guitarist" Plush explained as he picked up the album, closing it before he cuddled it to his chest, smiling as he leant forward and kissed Adam on the cheek. "Thank you for caring about me Adam. Your sweet"

Adam felt his face redden as he turned his face away and ran his fingers through his hair. "No problem. I better get to work..." He muttered as he got to his feet and then offered his hand to Plush to help him up.

"I'll bring you a drink and snack later ok Adam? I better get to the oldies and make sure their not going overboard with big sis wedding" smiled Plush as he continued to hug the album. He went to go but turned and kissed Adam's cheek again. Adam gasped and looked directly at Plush's face and was surprised to see that his cheeks were glowing slightly red and there was something in the tatty bunny's optics that made his heart skip a few beats. Plush suddenly turned again and quickly ran out of the room leaving Adam in a state of confusion.

Adam slumped into the office chair with a huge sigh and flicked on the monitors.

"I really need a break!"

It was near the end of the first week when Adam first realized he was missing the animatronics. He was simply sitting around a table with the group he had joined for the project when he suddenly wished he was either at the Cove or at Freddy's. Sure, his "friends" were all talking tech...now and again but mostly they seemed to be piss arsing about, tell lewd jokes or bragging about the people they slept with or how much alcohol they had drunk the night before. He summed it up to being treated like an adult there or in the case of some animatronics and even human work collages, the merture one. It wasn't just that though...it was like what Mike had said...it was like a special little world that he and only a few others knew about and the real world was just so dull in comparison.

"Hey do you guys ever go to "Nightmare Realm"?" he asked out of the blue.

"Been a couple of times but I mostly go at Halloween. Everyone knows that the pizzeria is the place to be at Halloween. What with it being haunted and everything" said one of the guys in his group, who wiggled his fingers and pulled faces at the word "haunted".

"Yeah right, like those things are really haunted with the twisted souls of dead kids" scoffed Abbie, looking up from her laptop where she was working on their projects programing.

Everyone but Adam laughed and continued to make jokes about the pizzerias, much to Adam's destress, as he knew very well that the place had been haunted for a time.

"Nightmare Realm though is cool and the blackouts are fun but the other places….are too childish ya know? Haven't seen the new one though" said Rob as he tinkered with a couple of pieces of metal.

"You mean the Sister Location" Abbie snorted "Another attempt to shape girls minds in to being perfect princesses. Typical males!"

"Actually the Sister is open to all, girls and boys included, they have a ball pit, jungle gym and video games for the non-princesses and a ballerina and princess stuff for the other type. In fact a young boy who wanted to be a princess for his birthday had his party there because so many other places wouldn't allow it" His face became hot when he noticed everyone was staring at him. He hadn't meant to blurt it out like that but Abbie's comment offended him. The Sister hadn't been open long and when news got out about that little boys party, parents had rang up in their droves to the point where the Sister was booked solid for the next six months. "Oh and Abbie? You screwed up the code on the fourth and seventh line"

Abbie almost snarled at him "And how would you know? All you do is build! What could you possibly know about….oh…."

"Hey Adam! How did you noticed that?" smiled Rob clearly impressed "I thought you were just into engineering…?"

Adam ignored him and looked over the small battle bot they were making for their project. For the last week he had been going on at the group about naming their project and calling it by name rather then just "It" and "Project".

"He really needs a name" he muttered.

"Oh my god! Not again Adam!" snapped one of the other boys in the group "It can be called shit for all I care!"

"Good! Because Shit is what this project and our marks are going to be" Adam snapped back "If you don't put one hundred percent in, you'll get nothing in return, which is what happens to people who don't love or respect their work"

Fed up and too annoyed to care what anyone thought about him, Adam grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room, leaving the group in disbelief. Once he was on the bus, Adam slumped down heavily on to the chair as he sighed. He hadn't meant to blow his fuse but seriously couldn't they get their heads around such a simple idea? Once it had a name, you could start giving it personality and...and...damn it he didn't know why it was such a big deal but it was. He had seen the way Mike was when he was building and programing. He always referred to whatever he was working on by name as well as spoke to it as if it was already alive and had personality. He guessed in a way that's what made the animatronics so wonderful, so alive, because Mike made them to be that way. Suddenly he wanted to see them. He wanted to see the animatronics. He quickly jumped off the bus and on to another and headed straight to the Sister. He got off of the stop and made his way across the busy carpark, the sound of laughter, screams and music filling the air, along with the aroma of cake and pizza. He glances over at the large climbing frame where Fox was holding a young girl's legs as she tried to navigate across the monkey bars. Fox saw him and gave a quick sault before turning his attention to the small girl. He couldn't help but smile as he waved back and then went to join the small cue that was at the doors. He could her Tony greeting old and new guests alike, handing them their menus and pointing towards tables or offering to seat them.

"Hello! Welcome to the...Master Adam!" Tony brighted as he stepped away from his podium and quickly hugged the young guard around the shoulders. "I thought you were taking time off for school work?"

"Yeah….but I...actually missed you guys...so I've come to see you...hope you don't mind" Adam rubbed the back of his head, feeling both embarrassed and awkward, but felt better when Tony smiled and shook his head as he feline tail wagged behind him.

"Of course not! I can not speak for the others, but I have missed you terribly, but sadly there are a couple of parties about to start soon and we will be unable to talk"

"Hey I plan to stay a while, work on the project and such, we can talk when you got a chance"

"That would be lovely. Simply find yourself a table or if you wish work out the back. Jeremy is in the security room. I'm sure he won't mind"

As if on cue, Adam looked up at the camera in time to see it waving, he chuckled as he waved back as Tony ushered him in. The Sister was very much like the other pizzerias; noisy and full of kids and their suffering parents. Adam walked around for a bit before deciding to check out the party rooms since he couldn't see the other animatronics. He came to the small party room one where he saw Toni dancing with alot of kids while a member of staff worked the boombox.

"Aaannnddd STOP!" the young man called out as he pressed the pause button. Toni and the children stopped like statues. "Oh your all so good. Lets go again!"

Toni started to dance again before she noticed Adam, she looked like she was about to run to him but held herself back and simply waved not realizing the music had stopped again.

"Toni! Your out!" laughed the employee as did the parents and the children that were already out.

"Wha? But...but...I wasn't ready…." she huffed and pouted, making the kids laugh harder. Adam laughed too but moved on quickly in case Toni decided to leave the party to talk to him and he didn't want to get her in trouble. He looked in on the main party room where two human employees were handing out party bags to the remaining children and Balloria was kneeling in front of a young girl speaking softly.

"He ways...ALWAYS...pulls my hair! The teacher says its because he likes me but it still hurts"

"Well next time pull his hair back and if she tries to tell you off, say you did it because you like him, she might realize that that is not an excuse for his behaviour. Which school do you go too?"

"St. James"

Balloria tilted her head slightly "The one that has a dragon menural? That is a really old school"

The small girl gasped "How did you know that?"

Balloria smiled and raised a finger to her lips "It's a secret"

The girl giggles and runs over to get her party bag as Balloria stands up and starts helping with the cleaning up. Adam frowns as he tried to think of how Balloria could have known about that school. He knew the animatronics had the ability to look things up and such but the dragon was such a small detail that he doubted it would be on any website. So how did Balloria know about it?

"ADAM!"

Adam didn't even have time to brace himself as the large pink and white bear practically rammed into him, wrapped his arms around his waist and squeeze him tightly.

"Fraezar! Good (gasp) too (gasp) see (gasp) need (gasp) AIR!" Adam cried as Fraezar bounced him around.

"Whoops! Sorry" said Fraezar as he dropped Adam and smiled innocently down at him "It's just that I missed you So much!"

Adam coughed as he got back to his feet "Yeah…(cough) missed you too!"

"Have you come here to play? The shop floor is usually get quite now and there is only two more parties left and their for Balloria and Fox"

"Well not play. I'm meant to be working on my project…." Adam started but noticed the almost pleading look the bear was sending him. "But I can play for a while"

"Goodie!" cheered Fraezar as he took Adam's hand and started to drag him back to the main floor. "I really really need your help Adam"

"Er...ok...how can I?"

"I don't get jokes….and I need to get them because little kids tell me jokes but I don't get them and and…"

"But...how can you not get jokes? I mean their jokes right? There easy…."

Clearly this was the wrong thing to say as the bear stopped pulling him and slowly turned his optics widening in that extra large over the top pleading way as Fraezar's lower jaw trembled.

"It's because I'm not a cleaver bear" he whined "You gotta help me! Pretty Please?"

So Adam sat down in a small booth with the large white and pink bear, trying to explain and teach him how to do a "knock knock joke".

"Ok….let's try this again. Knock Knock!"

Fraezar looked blank "Um...I'll get it?"

"No! Your meant to say "Who's there?""

"Who's there?"

"That's right"

"That's right who?"

"No! I mean...ok from the beginning. Knock Knock!"

"Who's there?"

"Mikey"

"But Dr Mike isn't in to day. He's at Freddy's!"

Adam felt his eye twitch "It's another Mikey"

"Ohhhh. Ok. Mikey who?"

"My key won't fit in the lock" Adam waited for Fraezar to laugh but the bear just tilted it head to one side.

"I don't get it. Is he too fat to get in?"

"NO! A Key! Like a lock and key get it?"

"OH! That's not funny"

Adam banged his head on the table and felt his face go a little red when he heard some sniggering coming from the other tables, where parents and no doubt their children were watching them or at least listening in. "Ok. Ok. How about you tell me a joke?"

"Alright. Ding dong!"

"Your meant to say knock knock"

"Your door has a bell"

Adam shook his head "Ok. Who there?"

"Adam!"

"Adam who?"

Fraezar looked confused again "You. Your name is Adam. Did you forget?"

Adam groaned loudly as he collapsed on the table burying his head in his arms as Fraezar began to panic.

"Adam? Adam are you ok? Oh no! I broke him! Someone help!"

Adam couldn't help but smile as the white and pink bear started to fret. Fox rushed over and started fussing and flirting with the bear making him even more stressed out and noisy until Tony and the manager came over to separate them and calm them down. Yep. He really had missed this place.

-Line Break-

Tap and Tin was the usual weekly meeting place for the humans of the pizzerias. It was a chance to mix with their fellow humans and actually embrace what passed for normal by their society. It was were many of the employees came for an after work drink, game of pool or a nice quite chat without any animatronics listening in. The owner of the bar knew the odd group and their orders and schedule more or less by heart, so when the time came, he quickly poured a couple of pints of beer, a fruit smoothie along with a cola as they came through the door. The couple were the first to collapse in their seats, both looking harassed and tried out as the man with the dyed hair laughed at them.

"Keep laughing Mark and I'll get Big Daddy to bite your balls off" snapped the young woman in a flat tone.

"Connie love, Big D would have a hard time finding them, even with a pair of tweezers" puffed the equal exhausted man.

"Dude! Harsh! Anyway, what on earth have you two been doing that's caused you to look like you've done your first five nights at Freddy's?"

"Mark, both me and Connie here come from very strict catholic upbringings, so there is no such thing as a small wedding"

"Wedding my foot! Feels more like I'm playing game of thrones without the bloodshed" Connie moaned "And my mom is still nagging about the "party" we're having a Nightmares the night before. The whole tradisional not seeing the groom twenty four hours before the wedding?"

"Moms are moms. Mine keeps going on about me finding somebody and settling down" said Mark as he pulled his chair out and around before sitting. "It's a pain"

He placed the mats down on the table, followed by the drinks, nodding at the thanks. "Your two friends coming?"

"Yeah, Jer is just outside having a quick smoke and Mike will be here in a minute. Have you got any chips today?" Mark asked as he sipped his pint.

"Yeah, usual flavors?" Mark nodded "I'll get them for ya"

"Your sure? I don't mind getting them"

"Not a problem. Its quite"

He was put the chips into bowls when the one called Jeremey came in and gave him a wave. He sometime found it hard to believe that the man was once a streak of nothing but now he was all board shoulders and muscle. Just as he was about to bring the chips over the door opened and the last of the small group came in. This young man's change was just as dramatic as Jeremy's, he had been a young confident young man with a bright smile and was an open book to read. Now, he was….well without being dramatic he was mysterious, beautiful and secretive. He waved and said hello, asked how he was and thanked him for the chips along with the promise to settle the tab before they left.

"That's fine Mike. Do you need anything for your leg?" he offered knowing sometimes Mike would ask if he could rest his leg up on a stool.

"I'm good thanks" said Mike as he sipped his coke. "Ah! Need that"

He left them too it but would keep an eye out if they needed refills.

"Everything at Nightmare is more or less ready for the party Connie" said Jeremy "Big D and Freddystein have really gone all out for you"

"And what about Plush? Is his small body going to be alright for the wedding?" Connie asked Mike who gave her a reassuring smile.

"I've gone over it with a fine tooth comb. He'll be able to transfer his memories to his old body and back again without any problems and mom has promised to keep an eye on him for the evening part of the wedding"

Jack rolled his eyes and Jeremy elbowed him. Plush had been a sticking point for Connie, come hell or high water Plush was going to be at her wedding. Nothing Jack or her family said could sway her. It was Plushtrap or no wedding. When she was just getting over the whole "my brother's ghost was haunting the animatronic body he was stuffed into", Plush was getting over losing his father Springtrap and the two of them had bonded and though blood is thicker than water, so was oil. Quite a few of Connie's relatives said she was being insensitive to her parents feelings and were now boycotting the wedding, while it did hurt her on a small level she would sooner be without them then Plushtrap.

"How is Adam doing? Haven't seen him in a while?" Jack asked as he leaned in to take a couple of chips.

"He's meant to be working on a project for school but yesterday he came by the sister and ended up trying to teach Fraezar knock knock jokes" Jeremy smiled as he sipped his drink.

"Oh god. I hope it didn't go the way of Mike and the "Mainterence" talk" snigger Mark as he quickly ducked his head down as Mike glared at him over his coke.

"What? What?" Connie beamed as she leaned on the table to listen better.

"Let's say Fraezar had problem getting the difference between girl parts and boy parts and then asked it he could have a ginger kitten."

"Ginger kitten?" Jack asked in confusion as Connie place a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing to loudly.

"He wanted a ginger pussy" Jermey chuckled as Mike groaned, running his fingers through his long hair.

"Don't tell me you've already given them those upgrades" Jack pleaded. He remembered when he first found out about the animatronics special equipment, having caught Freddystein and Big Daddy at it like a pair of rabbits and that had been mentally scarring enough.

"No! I haven't had time. I've been working on something else."

"Oh yeah. You said about making more animatronics for the Sister. Is that what you've been working on?"

"Yeah because isn't that the main problem the Sister is having? People complaining about it not having a bunny or a chicken?" Jeremey added. "Is that what you have been working on?"

"Er….sort of...you see…" said Mike as he rubbed the back of his neck "Say how do you guys think Adam's holding up? Think he's here for the long haul like us?"

Connie and the three other guys all shared a knowing look. Years from their late teens had given them all a secondary sense that let them known what the other was worried, scared or happy. They all knew each other's quirks and ticks and Mike rubbing the back of his neck meant he had something bad to say and didn't want to say it. The fact that he then immediately changed the subject sent warning bells.

Jeremy took a couple glups of his drink and looked directly at Mike "The kid is doing fine. The only problem that I see that he takes to much after his mentor and lets the animatronics bully him around and led him by the dick"

"Now we got that out of the way. How about you tells us what's got you worried or upset Mike" said Mark calmly, his own quirk that let the others know he was in real serious mode.

Mike looked at all of them and sighed as he rubbed his neck again.

"It's not bad….its just something you guys might not like…."

"Ok, then quit stalling and tell us already, your making us worry and that's not good for the baby" said Connie as she patted her small bump.

Mike flinched and smiled apologetically "It's not a big deal. You guys know that I have been looking in to Baby right?"

"The little girl animatronic? I thought you had her sent to the warehouse" said Jack.

"He was meant to ages ago" growled Jeremy. "She's dangerous!"

"Was! Was dangerous but not anymore" Mike put his hands up defensively "No, listen, hear me out. It was never Baby's fault those things happened and I think its a real shame that she has got such a bad name due to her creators programing. So I've been...working on her…"

There was a collective groan from the others but Mike continued on, wanting to get his idea across.

"We really do need more girly animatronics at the Sister, cause we all know Fox and Fraezar are really more masculine, even with their girly voices. Plus it really does need more animatronics and they take time to build so why not…."

"Because she is a killer" Jeremy hissed lowly "programing or not. She has taken human life and we are not going to expose the public to the chance that it could possibly happen again"

"I'm with Jer on this Mike. She is to dangerous. Sure you might have removed that spiky thing from her but that just means she could go in to the kitchen and get another. Sorry Bro, but I think it's for the best that she gets locked up in the warehouse"

Mike made a ticking noise behind his teeth and, though he would deny he ever did it, he pouted.

"I do happen to be your boss you know"

"So what? We also happen to be shareholders, your bros and sister and your best friends, so stop pouting and do as your told your man" said Mark in an overdramatic voice, in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Connie and Jack giggled as Mike took a handful of chips and throw them at Mark's face, most of them bouncing off of his glasses.

"HEY! Jer! Mike's picking on me!" Mark whined as he brushed the chips off of his clothes.

"Boys behave or I'll ground you both" said Jeremy as he downed the rest of his pint.

"You know what I should really do? I should tie the four of you up in one of the back rooms at Freddy's and have the band constantly sing the "Welcome to Freddy's" song from midnight to six am" Mike smiled as his friends all shuddered at the thought. {A/N Think of Barney the Dino song and you'll get it}

"Mike I would have never thought of you of having such a wicked streak. That idea is just plain evil" said Jack.

"Thank you" said Mike proudly before looking at them all again "Can't we give her at least a trail run at night maybe? If she is fine around us and the other animatronics then…."

"Look, it's simple Mike, all in favor of letting Baby out for a while raise your hands" said Jeremy, watching only Mike raise his hand. "And all against?"

He didn't need to raise his hand since Mark, Connie and Jack all voted against "So it's agreed. Baby gets locked up in the warehouse. Mike, I know you wants what is best for all the animatronics but this concerns the safety of everyone, human and animatronic alike. So promise us, you will sort it out and have her moved to the warehouse?"

"Ok" Mike sighed in defeat "I'll have her moved after the wedding. I still want to work on her for a bit"

"That's fine….just make sure she is locked up tight with no chance of getting out"

-Line Break-

Nightmare Realm was usually surrounded in darkness with only lights illuminating the tables and bar but tonight it was different. Tonight white satin draped over all the beams and was tied to every chair. The floor had been specially polished to shine and even the walls seemed to sparkle. The arcade part had been shut down and the tables moved as far back as possible, though two were kept to the side and were covered in table cloths. Chica had been there all day having had Jeremy drop her off just before he went home to rest before his day shift. She and Chloe had cooked a small feast and made the wedding cake as the other Nightmare animatronics worked around the place getting it ready for tonight. Now there was a small podemium with red carpet leading up to it with chairs on either side. To the other side of the bar was a table covered in gifts, some were wedding themed while others were for the baby shower part of the night. Plush, in a smart shirt, jacket and bow tie, stood in the middle of the room with a pad and pen checking things off his list.

"Foods all done and so is the cake, just needs bringing out, but not until after the ceremony. The welcome drinks are ready too, for both human and animatronic, need to make sure everyone knows what is what, though if they drink from the wrong cup it just makes them an idiot…."

" _Plushtrap!"_

"AH! Big D! You almost put me in to statis lock! What's up?"

" _Is everything ready? Guests will be arriving any minute"_ Although the bear had groomed himself to the point where his teeth sparkled, the way his jacket was on the verge of ripping from his bulky frame and his top hat tilting to one side, still made him look the stuff of nightmares.

"Yeah, I've gone over everything twice, food and drink are ready and the games are all set up too"

" _The photographer?"_

Plush rolled his eyes upwards "He's with Connie, Freddystein, Fum and auntie Bon Bon, you know the bridesmaids and maid of honour"

" _Shouldn't I be up there? I am giving the bride away after all"_

"I think after threatening to pull his intestines out through his nose if the photos don't come out well he might be a little nervous about it"

" _Right. So where are the other two brats?"_

"Fee and Fi? They should be out here with the welcome drinks…" Plush looked around and sighed "Which their not"

Big Daddy built a low growl into a fearsome roar _"BOYS! OUT FOUNT NOW!"_

Two tatty looking bears with small top hats covering their left ears came running out of the kitchen with oil dripping from their mouths.

" _You were drinking? Your human sister's big night and you were drinking?"_

"It was only a tiny sip Daddy!" said Fee sulky "And besides no one else is here yet…."

A loud knock rocked the locked double doors and Big Daddy gave his cubs a glare. The cubs gimince as one went to get the drinks as the other went to get to the door. Plush quickly tucked his list into his pocket and brushed down his jacket as Big D straighten his bow tie.

Freddy and Foxy led the others in, all dressed up smart with Jeremy and Mike.

" _Welcome everyone! Please have a drink and enjoy yourselves while we wait for the bride and….why isn't Jack with you?"_ Big Daddy had started off jolly but when he noticed that the groom was missing he ended with a growl.

"Calm down. Mark's gone to get him. He text me just as we left Freddy's that they were on their way" said Jeremy as he took a glass from the tray Fee with offering.

"The place be done up well and good Big D! Ya done Connie proud" said Foxy as he took a cup of oil. He was in his best pirate coat, silk eye patch and a ceremonial sword by his side.

" _Thanks Foxy and thank you too Freddy for doing the ceremony"_ The large black bear tilted his hat to the older bear who nodded his head.

"I'm honoured to do it. We're all family after all"

" _And how are you young ones getting on? Been hearing the Sister is doing really well"_

"We have all been doing our best and made lots of friends" said Fraezar with a large smile.

"Thank you for inviting us Big Daddy" said Tony with a slight bow.

" _Think nothing of it kid! Your family now"_

"Hey Tony!" called Fox as he came over with two cups of oil "You got to try this oil. It will sizzle your circuits"

There was a fantic knock at the door and Plush rushed over to open it, quickly catching Adam who fell though it, as he was panting out of breath.

"I'm...I'm...not...late...am I?" he panted as Plush helped him back on to his feet.

"No but why are you out of breath?" Plush asked as he took Adam's coat.

"Fucking bus driver decided to inform me that he wasn't going to stop at the Realm stop and I had to get off of the one before because he was running late!"

Shadow bought over a can of soda and handed it to Adam "So you ran all that way. That sucks. Lucky for you, the grooms not even here yet, so Big D won't be stuffing you in to a suit thought he might be stuffing Mark if he doesn't hurry up"

There was a polite cough behind them, as the photographer came down the stairs, rubbing the back of his head.

"Er...hi...um...is the groom here yet? I'm meant to be taking pictures?"

"Kevin! Over here!" smiled Mike as he waved the man over "Thanks again for doing this"

"Not at all Mr Schmidt. My boss was really interested and was grateful that you're willing to let us cover it" smiled as he lifted his camara "Can I have a picture of you and some of the animatronics?"

"Of Course. After all we're still waiting on the groom and best man"

Adam watched as the photographer got everyone into position and gave Plushtrap a slight nudge.

"What was that about? Is he an old friend or something?"

"Well, kinda, Kevin is a photographer slash reporter for the local city paper and covers most of the Fazbear events. You know like when we're at the hospitals, raising money for charity, halloween? Well, you know that you can get married in Critter Country for alarming amounts of money? Mike thought it would be a great idea to cover Connie's and Jack's wedding here and see how people responded to it. If it gets enough interest, we might be doing more weddings in the future. There was already a request to have the wedding party at Freddy's as the bride and groom met there when they were kids"

"But isn't that taking on a lot more work for you guys?"

"Hey. Anything to stay in business. Things change very quickly for you humans. Fads go in and out of fashion. Inflation, redundancies, you get the picture. Uncle Mike is opened to new ideas and such because it keeps us interesting and brings the money in"

Adam hadn't thought about that but he had to admit it was a good plan. He had seen on the way to collage so many shops closed down that the main high streets now were empty.

The doors swung opened and Mark and Jack staggered in both panting out of breath.

"Sorry we're late! We're not late are we?" Mark panted.

"Well let's say it a good thing the wedding won't start without the groom" said Sooty as he handed both Mark and Jack a glass of champagne. "And where are your shoes? Because I don't think Connie or Big Daddy are going to be happy with you in running shoes"

Both Jack and Mark looked down at their feet, both in tatty old trainers, then looked back at each other in a state of panic.

"Mark…?"

"Don't worry! Don't panic! They're probably in the car….probably. I'll go back and look" Mark tried to sound reassuring as he ran back out into the dark.

"Connie is going to kill me!" Jack whined as he downed the glass.

"I'd be more worried about the others and Big Daddy first" said Adam as the large bear glared over at them as he waited for the photographer to take his picture.

"Ah fuck it! At least I did it at this wedding and not the real one tomorrow. Because as scary as these guys are me ma and Connie's ma are a lot more scarier. AH! Mark ya got them…? Ohhhh….."

Jack felt his heart, stomach and spline fall and rested on his bladder, taking in Mark's sorry expression and empty hands as a large robodding shadow loomed over him.

" _There wouldn't be a problem now would there Jack?"_ smiled Big Daddy, his eyes glowing red.

Jack leaned around and gazed imploringly at Mike "...Mike. A little help here"

Thankfully after the shoe incident the rest of the wedding went really well. Big Daddy walked a radiant Connie down the isle, lifting her vial and placing a small kiss on her forehead before handing her hand over to Jack. Kevin snapped more pictures during the ceremony and even more after it, promising Mike and Connie that they would get the all the pictures and only the best would be used for the article. Once he left, gifts were handed out, some more practical than others, then of course there was Goldie's gift that made everyone blush and got the older bear a telling off from his mate. Then of course there were games, they were silly like parcel parcel and word games, but the prizes were all the same, candy dummies. It was now the early hours of the morning and all the humans except Adam, who had volunteered to stay, left as they had to be up bright and early for the real wedding and Mike had to transplant Plush temporally into his smaller body. Because they had all forgone their usual nightly sleep at their own stores, the animatronics all crushed at Nightmare Realm for the night, and would leave for their stores in the morning. Adam was helping Sooty with the last of the clean up in the kitchen, putting the remains of the food in the fridge and throwing away the empty oil cups.

"Man, I'm so glad we stopped Freazar from having any more oil, I mean sure he hugs people all the time but the whole "I going to hug you and squeeze you till your eyes pop out?" HA! That poor reporter looked so embarrassed" laughed Adam as he threw the last of the cups away.

"We really should have been watching him. His and the other sister animatronics systems are new and not use to having excess supply. Though it didn't help with the fact that Fox kept egging him on"

"That's because he kept wanting Freazar to hug and (giggle) fondle him. Surely you heard what he was saying"

"I'm just glad I have the ability to wipe those conversations from my memory" said Sooty as he threw the dish cloth back in the sink. "I really didn't want to know how big and pretty Fox's dong is"

Adam doubled over and laughed with Sooty as Shadow, Plush and Mangy came in to the kitchen.

"What be going on here?"

"Just laughing at how Fox and Freazar were earlier" said Sooty as he rubbed Adam's back.

"Oh you mean his big pretty glittery pink dong?" laughed Plush "I'm surprised that he didn't get it out the way Freazar was all over him"

"What was worse was the fact that Uncle Goldie was so proud of him and saying he was a chip off the old circuit board" Shadow shook his head.

"He weren't the only one. Pop be going on how he got his well endowment and flirting from him" said Mangy as he rolled his optics.

"Don't worry Mangy, I'm pretty sure your dong is bigger and nicer then his, so don't worry" said Adam as he started to tie up the black sack of rubbish, as he slowly realized what he just said.

"Oh" said Sooty as he wrapped his arms around Adam's waist, one of his servo slowly reaching down to cup his couch. "You think Mangy's dong is "big" and "nice" huh? What about mine Adam? Have you forgotten how big I am?"

"Aw come on now Sooty" smirked Plushtrap "No need to get jealous. Besides it's doesn't matter about the length it's about the girth"

There was a click and swoosh as Plush's rod slid out of its hiding place. Adam couldn't help but glup as he looked at it. It was nowhere near the length of Sooty's but it was thicker. There were a couple of other clicking noises as Adam looked away from Plush to see Shadow and Mangy also pulling out their cocks.

"It doesn't matter what your size is cuz, if you don't know how to use it, I'll be happy to give you a demonstration" said Shadow as he walked up to Adam and petted his cheek.

Plush snarled as he leapt over and shoved Shadow away from Adam "Big words Shadow! Have you got the blots to back them up?"

"Hey now, we shouldn't be fighting over the treasure" purred Mangy as he step between the two bunnies "We divide it in equal parts"

"He's right you know" Sooty kissed Adam's cheek, his servos reaching up and pulling at his shirt until it ripped baring Adam's chest "Fazbear rules share we must all learn to share and care for our toys"

"HEY! Don't I get a say in this?" Adam panicked as Mangy grabbed hold of his belt while Plush helped remove the remains of his shirt.

"No" said all four animatronics as they learnt in. Adam closed his eyes as one tongue invaded his mouth, another around the shell of his ear, one along his jawline and lastly his neck. Soft, furry, servos patted, petted and slowly finish undressing him, before stepping away leaving him hot, pink and aroused for them to admire. Plush slid to his knee joints in front of him, licking his lips as he drooled over Adam's penis.

"So pretty. I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks"

Adam gasped as Plush licked up his cock like a lollipop before taking it in to his mouth and giving it a firm suck. Mangy reached round and gave one of Adam's bun's a firm squeeze while giving Sooty a look. The bear smirked and nodded as he parted his own legs slightly. The fox released Adam's butt cheek for a moment and crawled on all fours between Sooty's legs so he could reach up and grab it again, pulling it aside so he could see Adam's entrance.

"Now here be a treasure worth plundering" Mangy purred as he lapped up Adam's hole before pushing in to the tight ring mouth. Adam went to scream but Sooty yanked on his hair and pulled him back into a smearing hot kiss that made his knees weak. Adam couldn't think, pleasure was making his brain feel like cotton wool, all he could do was embrace it. Sooty pulled back from Adam's mouth and started to lick, nip, suck and his throat and ears. Shadow commited the image of what was going on to his memory when something flashed up in front of his optics and he smiled. He reached for Adam's chest and ever so slowly ran the tip of his servo tips around his nipples.

"You know Adam, my papa has a naughty fantasy that he shared with me once and seeing you like this makes me want it too. I want you on your back, your belly full of cum and slowly leaking out of your abused hole, from where we have bred and fucked you senseless. You cute little cock, red and weeping for release, your own cum splattered over your belly and bruised, sucked, thighs. Your plump, sore lips with your mouth hanging open from having sucked our cocks. And theses…" Shadow pinched the nipples and pulled making Adam cry out "are going to puffed out and swollen tittes, leaking, thats right, we're going to suck them so hard and for so long that your going to start producing milk"

Adam moaned as his body temembled, his toes curling at the image, only Mangy's and Plush's servos were holding him up. Shadow took one of the nipples in to his mouth and started to suck it vigorously as his servo abused and twist the other. Drool fell from Adam's mouth, his brain was completely out of order and his body was becoming too sensitive with each and every lick. Sooty chuckled as he licked it up and purred in to Adam's ear.

"That image made you hot didn't it, you can see yourself like that can't you, and you will because that is how your going to look in the morning with the others come to pick you up. They going to see you fucked, bloated, swollen, horny and covered in cum. They going to see that you belong to us! Everyone let him go! We're change places"

Adam cried and whimpered as the warm wet mouths left him as he slowly sank to the floor.

"So how are we doing this?" Plush huffed, his systems already flashing red with overheating.

"I be the one that prepared him, I should be the one to bury me treasure" growled Mangy, gripping his cock tightly as to hold back his release.

"Fine" said Sooty as he looked at Plush and Shadow "One of you will have to bottom for Adam while the other helps me with Adam's mouth"

"I don't mind" Plush smiled as he gestured to Mangy "Shall we?"

Adam struggled, his body was refusing to do what he wanted it to do, his cock was too hard and his butt was aching to be filled. Plushtrap knelt down in fount of Adam and pulled him into a full blown kiss before flopping down on to the floor with Adam on top of him.

"I want you inside of me Adam" Plush grinned as he rubbed their bodies together "Go on and put that sweet cock of yours inside of me"

"But...but Mike said...it was dangerous" Adam muttered as he ran his hands over Plush's rear.

"Only if you cum more then once inside of me. Even if you did, I'm sure I would know my limit before you did, now stop wasting time and fuck me" Plush growled as his bite Adam''s shoulder. Adam wasted little time after that and quickly started to push his cock in to Plush's warm wet opening.

"Why? Why are you…?"

"I already knew I would like to mate with. So I asked Uncle Mike to make sure I was always ready not matter what position I took" Plush giggled again "My uncle is a very creative man"

"Aye that he is!" agreed Mangy as he placed his servos on Adam's hips and whispered in to his ear"And I'm about to take you on the very cock he made especially for me to fuck you with"

Adam didn't have a moment to brace as Mangy slammed into him, pushing him deeper into Plush who yelled out. Mangy purred and sighed as he allowed his flashy lover to get use to him, as he buried his muzzle into his neck. Adam was sure he gone pleasure dumb, his arse was trembling from being filled by a thick red cock while his own was buried deep in wet tight tunnel. He wanted to kiss Plush but just as he was leaning down, a servo grabbed his hair and yanked him back.

"Now, now, save some of those kisses for this" said Shadow as he pushed his cock against Adam's lips. "Isn't your mouth pussy dying for a taste?"

"And don't for get mine Adam. I know you love how I taste and how much I can fill that belly of yours" Sooty added as he too pressed his cock against Adam's face. Adam raised his hands and stroked the large pieces in front of him as his tounge licked and swirled around the weeping heads. Mangy started to thrust his hips, building up speed as he was detrainmind to fuck Adam crazy and always having him begging for his cock. Plush wrapped as much as himself as he could around Adam, trying to push their bodies together, making him go deeper so he flooded all his insides. Sooty felt his body tense and his warning systems were flashing hot as Adam sucked on his cock. He was so close.

"Adam….." he panted "Remember...don't...don't swallow"

"What are you saying?" Shadow hissed as Adam moved to his cock, sucking it with vigor.

"One load would be alright but two is asking for trouble and with Mangy cumming inside of him, its putting Adam near the danger mark. He mustn't drink! Adam you need to shut….AAAAAAAH!" Sooty released his load over Adam's face, thick lumps of goo sticking to his skin and dripping down his neck. Shadow came soon after covering the rest of Adam's hair and face. Plush wepted silently as his warning screen flashed brightly as he reached up and yanked Adam down for a kiss before clamping down on his cock forcing him to release inside of him. Mangy howled like wolf as he released deep into Adam's stomach leaving it bulging and round. It was only a minute or two later that Sooty and Shadow helped Mangy get off of Adam and large purple bear picked a sleeping Adam up gently as Shadow helped Plush to his feet. They walked together and placed the young sleeping man on one of their sofas and covered him in a blanket, each kissing him before leaving him to his dreams.

-Line Break-

The next day went on without a hitch but that could be more due to the fact that Jeremy was in charge of the terrible duo. Mike kept muttering darkly about something as he transplanted Plush from his adult body into his old kit one but Adam was just grateful he didn't say anything to his face. The wedding was beautiful and the couple was stunning, everyone was happy at least it seemed that way. Adam noticed an odd...current he guessed or feeling of animosity coming from Jack's old friends in the police force and it mostly aimed at him and the others from Freddy's. It was intensified when Plushtrap came down the aisle with the bridesmaids. Jeremy also seemed on edge and keeping very close to Mike and Mrs Schmidt. During photos and the signing of the paperwork, both Connie and Mark seemed to be giving signals to Jeremy just by using their eyes but Jeremy just gave them both a thumbs up and then they would relax. It kind of made him envious, that they had such a close relationship that even the most smallest of moves could tell the others what was going on, maybe one day he would be able to read them like that too. Mike took over as manager of Nightmare Realm while Connie and Jack were on their honeymoon, while he and Mark looked over the Cove and Sister while Jeremy was mainly at Freddy's. Maybe that's why it happened or because we were all so busy that none of us noticed it.

Goldie could feel it. Right down, deep in his pump. Could feel it with every whirl of his processor, with every cog, electric current, wire, cable, every single piece of him. He grumbled to himself. Did it have to be a monday? It was the quietest day of the week. That meant fewer customers to deal with but he had wanted to put on a show….nevermind at least this way he could spend more time with his family. He got up from his bed and looked over a the wall were various old poster and pictures were hanging. He had been around a long time, lost count of the amount of kids he had entrained over the years, seen to many horrible things too. He sighed as he brushed down his fur and put on his best top hat and bowtie. He walked down the hallways humming to himself before stopping outside of the security guard room were Jeremy was just setting up for the day.

" **Morning Jeremy. I trust last night went well?"**

"Huh? Oh, morning Goldie, I'm surprised to see you up since you usually rest most of the day. But yeah, last night was fine, no real problems to report"

Goldie's processor hummed painfully " **You and Chica haven't had any time together like a real date in a while have you?"**

Jeremy's face went bright red "That's...that is to say…."

" **I was thinking of having a family night, you know, watch a couple of movies together, maybe a game or two. That means Chica and Mike as well though I doubt the boy will be able to come because of running Nightmare. I'm sure Chica would like you to join in. I would like young Freazar to be here too but I'm guessing it's a little too last minute notice, plus I have no doubt that that horny Fox would want to come as well and I rather he didn't"**

"Well I'm all up for it but what about Chica duties as the night cook?"

" **There isn't any parties planned for tomorrow. If she wakes up early in the morning I'm sure she will get it done in time for opening."**

"Yeah ok, but best to put it past Emily first since she is in char...Goldie? Are you ok?"

Jeremy asked as the old gold bear swayed understeadly on his feet.

" **I'm fine. Just wishing that all the family were here, like Foxy, Mangle, Blu….and others, I'll leave and trust you to your work now Jeremey and don't let me catch you and Chica doing things your not supposed to do on duty"**

"That's rich coming from you dirty old bear!" Jeremy laughed as he flicked on the screens. Goldie was just being Goldie he thought and was probably using this family movie time to get some alone time with Freddy.

Goldie made his way to the floor, stopping to say hello to the staff and having a brief but friendly chat with Emily before walking up to Freddy who was giving the group their daily instructions.

"Sooty, Shadow I want you two to work in the arcade today, make sure there is no bullying going on but since it's also our usual quite day if there is no kids around please give the games a clean. Chica, though you usually help out in the kitchen, I think you can help out with the two parties we got later"

" **Is there anything I can do to help?"**

"Goldie? Goldie love, you should stay out at the back, just in case…."

" **Freddy...please. I promise the moment my processor starts acting up I'll go out the back. Please. Just for today?"**

Freddy looked unsure and looked at the others but they all simply shrugged their shoulders, since Freddy was in charge it was his choice.

"Well it is usually a quiet day….and you promise you'll head out the back as soon as your processor…"

" **I promise"** said Goldie as he kissed the side of Freddy's face **"I'll be on my best behavior"**

And he was and the kids loved him. He helped colour in their pictures, helped sing row row your boat, even helped them on the claw machine to get the prizes, he knew all the tricks. During the quiet times, he took over from Shadow and helped Sooty clean the machines. He told the young cub about the old days when the games were such a new thing and made a few jokes just to hear his cub laugh. He helped the humans clean up while the family had their evening sleep. Once everyone had woken up he walked with them to their room and sat down and let the youngsters argue over the movies. Then he curled up with Freddy and Sooty on the sofa, Bonnie and Shadow on the other, while Jeremy and Chica shared the loveseat. He wasn't really watching the movie but taking in the wonderful happy faces of his family. He just wished that Fred was here and Father too. Something must have happened because Freddy was suddenly shaking him awake.

" **Sorry Honey Bear! Didn't mean to fall asleep"**

"It's alright. You been up most of the day. You didn't even go for your beauty nap" laughed Freddy as he helped Goldie to his feet.

" **Wanted to spend as much time with you and the cub as I could"**

"Silly Bear" Freddy nuzzled Goldie's ear and kissed his cheek. "I better get to the stage. I'll see you…."

" **I'm coming with you"**

"Huh? But you've haven't slept on the stage in years…."

" **Please Freddy...just for today"**

Freddy smiled and held his servo as they walked down the hallway together. Goldie couldn't be happier holding Freddy's servo like he was. He helped Freddy on to the stage and then stood between him and Sooty. Sooty went to reach for his servo but hesitate so he reached out and took his cub's servo into his. Sooty smile meant the world to him in that moment as he leaned over and kissed his cheek goodnight, something he had not done since his son was in his cub body. Then he leant over and kissed his mate.

" **I love you Freddy"**

"I love you too silly old pervert"

Goldie struggled to stay awake, he refused to go before everyone was asleep, just in case they alerted Mike or Freddy to what was happening, plus he didn't want them to see him break. It was odd that in his final moments, a memory flashed up before his optics, it was the memory of him on the stage performing his song at last halloween party. He was always a big hit and everyone cheered and sang along with his song.

" **Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold, some bots are just distractions, some bots are just….ha ha…."** a single watery tear fell down Goldie's face **"Gold"**

-Line Break-

"Do you think anyone will come tonight?" Toni asked her fellow animatronics as they gathered in the main hall of the Sister.

"It is unlikely. Certainly with the storm that is literally upon us and with the news of Goldie's passing" said her brother softly as his optics gazed over at Freazar who was tucked up in a booth with Balloria. The soft pink and white bear had not taken the news to well and had cried heavily until Balloria had calmed him down.

"I'm surprised that your not over there as well Fox considering how close you and Freazar are" said Toni as she picked up her cd player and cds to put them away.

"If I thought I could help my little love muffin, you can bet your cericits I would be over there, but…" Fox huffed at heavily and looked down at his painted claws "I'm just not what he needs right now. I'm not good at the mushy stuff like she is"

The siblings shared a smile, they both knew that Fox wanted to be there more then anything but was actually thinking about Freazar needs, it was so sweet. The twins and Fox continued to clean up and check that all non essential electrical items had been turned off and unplugged in case they were hit by lighting.

"Tony. Did you check all the blue fire extinguishers?" Fox asked as he unplugged their TV and entertainment system.

"Yes and I know where all the fire blankets and emergency items are as well. We have taken all the necessary steps that the good doctor has told us too. All we need do is stay away from anything that could overcharge us, hence why we are all sleeping in the main hall tonight"

"Yeah but I was just thinking. Maybe we should have one of thoses extinguishers with us at all times, cuz if anything does go boom, I don't want anyone getting hurt while we hunt for the nearest one, ya get me?"

Tony's ears and tail twitched as he thought but then nodded "Your logic is sound. Can I trust you with the task?"

"Ya can count on me whiskers!"

A bell rang out across the sister alerting the two animatronics to someone entering their home.

"You think Mark would have stayed at home in this weather" Fox muttered as he took the extinguisher off of the wall.

"I best go and get a towel for him. No doubt he's gotten wet from running from his car to the door" Tony sighed despairingly "And we just had the floor cleaned too"

"BROTHER!"

"Toni! There is no shouting or running in the Sister! You know the rules!" Tony snapped as his twin sister came running up to them.

"I know but its Master Adam, he's just turned up and he's drenched"

"I'll get the towels immediately, Fox go into the kitchen and make some hot chocolate for him. We need to warm him up before he catches cold"

"But Brother wait a moment. You see….he's not alone. He's rescued somebody from the outside"

Adam really REALLY hated buses! He couldn't wait to get his driving test and get a car but until then he had to put up with this crap! Because the roads were starting to get treacherous the driver announced he was going to go a different way cutting three stops off of his trip for safety reasons. Ok, that was fair enough but did it have to be his stop too! He was soaked to the bone and could feel the chill going down his spine. He could barely see in this weather and the thunder was getting closer by the second.

THUNK!

Adam didn't see what he hit as he turned the corner but he knew it was hard as he clenched his aching head. He looked down at the floor and saw a pile of sheets wrapped around a body. A homeless person? Out in this? He should just keep walking. It wasn't his fault or his problem. He was going to turn and go but his conscious won as he knelt down beside the person.

"Hey! You ok? Listen I work not far from here. You can stay there with me until the storm passes ok? It's not much but at least you'll be safe and dry"

The sheet covered hand took his and got to its feet. Adam took it as a yes and with a grumble of thunder just above them, took off into another run with the stranger close behind him. He fumbled with his keys but finally got the locked door opened and pushed the stranger inside.

"Master Adam!" he could hear Toni cry out as she ran to embrace him.

"Wait Toni" he gasped "Can you get me some towels and a heater for me and...this person"

"Alright. I'll be right back"

"Adam. Who is this? Are they allowed here?" Balloria asked as she came over with Freazar as Adam stepped out of his soaking wet boats and coat.

"Shh. I think their a homeless person…." Adam started but Freazar jumped in.

"But the Doctor said we're not allowed people in after close Adam. You'll get in big trouble"

"I know that Freazar but I couldn't just leave them there in this storm could I? It's just till the storm stops ok? I'm sure Doctor Mike would have done the same thing" Adam hissed as he squeezed the water out of his soaks.

"That maybe so Adam but it would still be advisable to ring him and tell…" Balloria's words were lost under the clap of thunder and flash of lighting that hit the Sister dead on. The emergency shutters slammed down hard all around the building, covering every door and window in a thick layer of steel, making it impossible for anyone to get in or out without the access code that only Mike and Jeremy knew. Adam tried to see as the emergency lights came on, they were very dim and few compared to the usually lights.

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT? Did anyone get shocked?" Tony asked as he, Fox and Toni came into the hall, two of them carrying towels and the other an extinguisher.

"No one is hurt but Adam needs to dry off and so does his companion" said Balloria as she pulled on the sheets. "Come out now. We're not going to hurt you"

"Balloria? Is that you?"

Balloria, Freazar and Fox froze as the wet sheets fell to the floor revealing Baby. She was an awful mess, having spent so much time out in the wild and cold, mud coating most of her lower body. She looked over at Adam and the two Tonys and smiled.

"Hello! My name is Baby. I hope we can be friends"

Somewhere else in the Sister, locked up in the Doctor's workshop, still plugged in…..another Baby began to wake up.

To be continued…..


	24. Long Overdue Fix

A Long Overdue Fix

By

End Of Grace

Chapter 24: A Long Overdue Fix

Mike collapsed on his bed, his leg was aching and his head was throbbing. He didn't know how Connie did it. Give him kids any day, because those teenagers and adults were pains in the arses, he was so glad for the blackouts so he could direct the triplets or Plush to people who had pissed him off. He closed his eyes for only a moment when he heard his phone go off. He glared at the clock and was surprised when it read ten and that it was Freddy.

"Hey Freddy. Morning. Is this import...? Oh...oh god….yeah...ok. I'm coming over now. Just give me a couple of minutes. I'll inform families that their parties are can….Are you sure? Yeah I'm sure the others could lend a servo. Sure. I'll organise everything. God, Freddy, I'm so so sorry. Yes, Yes, I'll make sure everyone knows. Yeah. See you in the bit"

A lump foamed in his throat and it refused to go down. Goldie had died. His processor simply burnt out as he wished it would. According to Freddy, Goldie must have known his time was up as he spent the day with him and their son Sooty and died on stage in his sleep mode. Just as he had wanted. He had to get over there and sort things out, plus be there for Bonnie and Shadow, plus the others as well. He rang Foxy himself and told the fox the sad news, he could almost hear Foxy's pump break, as he listen to the fox's voice box crackle as he strained to talk. Mark would guard over them today and tonight but Balloon Boy and Blu were going to be picked up and bought over to Freddy's to help cover as Freddy nor Sooty were going to be up to the task. He then called Big Daddy, who saw Goldie as a bit of a mentor and older brother, the black bear asking if there was anything he could do to help and Mike said to talk to Freddy later about it. He booted his computer and flicked the TV on just to get the news when he saw the warning for a coming storm. He quickly text a warning to the pizzerias and told them to take precautions for tonight. Once the computer was ready he sat down and wrote a very long email to the staff of the pizzerias, explaining Goldie's passing as well as his role in the history of Freddy Fazbear's and asked the staff to be a little nicer or at least understanding if they seemed off. Also if anyone was working late, they were allowed to clock out early to get home before the storm. He finished getting ready quickly and was lockinghis fount door when Adam came up to him, dressed for collage with his bag on his back, his face was a picture of shock.

"Mike, just got your email, Goldie is…."

"Yeah, I'm going to see to Freddy and the others, I'll tell you and everyone else when the official funeral will be, are you alright to go to the Sister tonight?"

"Mom is a little worried about the storm…."

"I understand but with the large metal plating on the building, plus it has enough food and drink there so in all honestly, you will be in the most safest place tonight"

-Line Break-

Fox grabbed Adam and pulled him behind him quickly, Freazar grabbing him and holding back as Balloria did the same with the Tonys. Baby tilted her head to the side and blinked her green eyes innocently.

"What wrong? Why are you acting as if you are afraid of me? And where is Mommy?"

"Um...I don't know who mommy is but can you tell us why you were outside?" Adam asked looking over the young girl animatronic. She was a bit more bulkier than Toni's lean frame but she had the same rose red cheeks as the others. Yet from what he had seen of the blueprints for her, she was meant to have red hair...not brown.

"I came from our old creator's home where Daddy fixed me. He told me all about the wicked Freddy Fazbear and his friends that are keeping Mommy hostage! So I came up with a plan to surprise Daddy and save Mommy!" Baby said eagerly. She was hoping to find her friends and ask for their help. She hadn't expected to find them so soon but why was Foxy growling at her? And Balloria….her optics were full of hate. What was going on?

"You...you shouldn't speak that way about Mr Freddy Baby. He is really nice and has made us his family" said Freazar softly.

"And WE ain't no friends of yours Baby!" snapped Fox "As soon as the storm is over you can go and kiss the sidewalk!"

"Wait! Guys! This doesn't make any sense!" said Adam as he tugged himself away from Freazar "If she isn't the "bad" Baby that was locked up with you then that makes her the first one. Baby, what is the last thing you remember before you were deactivated?"

"I remember it was our opening party. We all had our own rooms where the children could run in and out of. I was covered in glitter and smelled of birthday cake. I always counted the children...I don't know why...but it seemed important...when suddenly there was only this little girl. Something happened...I wasn't myself...My ice cream function seemed to take over and then suddenly there was screaming. After that the children and adults rushed in and I was turned off. I woke up when Daddy fixed me"

"Right." Adam tugged on Fox's elbow and jerked his head to Balloria and the Tonys, signalling for them to come closer. "Her last memory sound right for the first one doesn't it?"

"Sound right to me" said Fox "But it's this whole "daddy" thing that's got my tail in a knot"

"Plus we don't know if she has been reprogrammed not to attack children or staff" said Balloria "I for once am in agreement with Fox. Throw her out!"

"We can not do that. If she is as dangerous as you say it is with in our duty to keep her away from the public until Dr Mike is able to look at her" said Tony firmly.

They all turned around when they heard Baby gasp and saw her smiling brightly as she walked up to Tony.

"That's my Mommy's name. Mike. Mike Schmidt. Have you seen him?"

"The good doctor is working at Freddy's this evening I believe" said Tony "Though I fail to understand how the doctor is your "Mommy" as your not a bunny a like Bonnie or Shadow"

Baby's optics glowed as she practically hissed at Tony, who was grabbed by Fox and yanked back for safety, Balloria poised to attack.

"He's the bad guy! He forced Mommy to marry him and forced him to build him a son" green oily tears started falling down her red rosy cheeks as she crumbled to the floor and wailed.

"This Baby is more off her rocker than the other one" Foxy looked at Adam "The Doctor is not going to like this kid"

"Yeah but no for the reasons your thinking" said Adam as he stepped towards Baby, Freazar tried to stop him but Adam held his hand up for him to stop, he knelt down and pulled out some tissue from his pocket and wiped her face "Baby, We understand you're upset about all this and probably really confused right? We can give Mike a call and when this storm is over he can tell you everything ok? Ok? Good. Now blow your nose"

Baby leaned in to Adam's hand holding the tissue and blow, Adam was surprised at how wet his hand suddenly got as he looked down at it and saw that it was black with...lumpy bits in it.

"Good girl" he grimaced "Tony? Do you...oh thanks" Tony was already by his side cleaning his hand. "Now Baby, I'm going to ask you some things ok? And then afterwards we're going to go out the back and get you cleaned up alright? You don't want to be dirty when you meet your Mommy"

Baby sniffed loudly, smiled at Adam as she leaned on his shoulder "Your nice. I like you"

"Wow...how did you know that would work kid?" Fox asked not sure whether to be alarmed or charmed by the scene.

"It's called being a big brother that had to babysit his much younger siblings alot" Adam sighed as he turned back to Baby "Baby, we know who your Mommy is, but you haven't told us a thing about your Daddy. Can you tell us about him?"

"He's really thin and has a white mask for a face. He's always smiling but his smile becomes sad when he talks about Mommy. He really misses him"

"I understand. Baby? Is your Daddy's name...Net?"

Baby smiled and nodded her head as she cuddled up closer to Adam. Adam was more aware of the jerky movements coming from the other animatronics, their processors whirring loudly as their optics went black. Freazar snapped back to normal first and looked like he was about to panic, followed by the twins who looked greatly concerned while Fox looked ready to rip things apart. There was a loud clang as Balloria fell to the ground.

"Balloria!" Everyone crowded around her and helped her up to her feet. Balloria small optics were as wide as they could go and it seemed for a moment that she was hyperventilating before she recovered.

"My apologies. That took a lot out of me"

"Are you ok Balloria? You seemed to have had a scare?" Adam asked, wondering if he needed to get the spare tool kit from Mike's office.

"I'm fine. It's just….I haven't seen "that" animatronic for a very long time. He once belonged to our creator you see and his name was Ennard"

"Wait, your saying the puppet belonged to Mr Afton too? He's like our big brother or something?" said Fox his voice box laced with sarcasm.

"Afton….Afton…" Adam muttered, there was something about that name that was ringing bells in Adam's head.

BANG! CLUCK! DONG!

Everyone's heads shot up and listened to the sounds of something big and heavy crawling through the air ducts. The group pulled together into a circle as they listened to it crawl just over their head and then slowly away.

"Any ideas?" Adam asked the group.

"It could be an animal of some sort" said Tony "Looking for shelter from the storm"

"Unless that animal is grossly overweight it ain't likely. Look, you can even see the dents its left, nah it's something or someone"

"So...it's an intruder?" said Toni her voice box wobbling with concern.

"Right since we don't know where it went, we'll split in to two teams and look for it" said Adam as he pulled out his phone and quickly started to type "Damn! No signal. I'll text Mike and the others and pray the moment I get any signal they'll get it. Hey, guys, can any of you get through to the emergency lines? They can at least get a call to Mike"

"We will try at once sir" said Tony as he nodded to his sister, both their optics going black again as a small anitiata popped out beside their left cat ear. "Sorry sir. We can not get though"

"It could be the storm but I'm betting it's the protective plating that's stopping the signal getting in or out" sighed Fox "I say you, me and the Bitch go one way, while the cat twins, hubby and Ballora go the other"

"You said a bad word! I'm going to..." Baby started but Fox quickly spun upon her, snarling as he showed his long white teeth behind his lipsticked muzzle.

"After all the trouble you and the other Baby have caused us, your out of your processor if you think I'm leaving you alone for one second with the kid, just for you to murder him and have us all shipped back into some warehouse, you got another thing coming! I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'm not! NOT! Letting you ruin this for us! Not again! I'd sooner scrap you myself than go through that again" Foxy seemed to be on the verge of panic, almost like an anxiety attack as he pushed Baby away hard so she toppled over. Adam had never seen Fox like this but as he turned to the others, he was shocked to see the worry on their faces too, a deep seeded fear from back in their days from Critter County. The twins were clutching each others servos to the point they looked like they were going to buckle. Freazar was on the verge of tears and was hugging his plushy as tightly as he could for comfort and Balloria, she seemed to be holding it together but he could see her shaking slightly.

"Everyday! Everyday we went out, got things thrown at us, got covered in crap, got yelled at, bashed about, called names, things and rubbish jammed into our joints and if we didn't behave we were shocked by those dam collars or threatened with the scrapyard. Were you have to stand in all elements and have the wildlife try and take you apart tiny piece by piece, while you watch your fellow animatronics getting turned into scrap! There your nothing but a worthless dime a penny machine. A number! There you got no rights,feels, or family. BUT HERE! Here is different. Here we're treated with respect! We're looked after. We're not forced to do anything we don't want to do. If we have ideas, we can talk about them and the Doc even lets us try them out. If we screw up, we're told its ok and simply asked not to do it again. We get hugged and loved here. We have our own personal space, hell, our own personal things! We're treated like we were real living beings and I will be damned and scrapped before I let you or anyone else ruin it for us!"

Baby looked at Fox and shivered. She didn't really have any memories of the others only the very small time together before the party and she had thought they had liked her but clearly she was wrong. Adam stepped in front of Baby and looked at Fox directly in the optics.

"Fox, I need you, ALL of you to listen to me. I don't know how or why this Baby is here but she is here and Doctor Mike will be the one to decide her fate but I promise you...I SWEAR to you….nothing she does or whatever is crawling around this place would ever get any of you sent to the scrapyard. As your security guard I'm the one in charge so I will be the one to get the blame. I would sooner have Mike fire me then allow him to do that. But right now, we need to found out what is crawling around this place and for that we need to work together and that includes Baby."

The group looked to one another before nodding in agreement. Adam helped Baby up and took her servo into his hand, not noticing the way Toni's fur bristled or the way Fox's optics narrowed.

"Right, Me, Fox and Baby will take that corridor towards the employees rooms and Mike's office while the rest of you look down the other were the party rooms are and don't forget to check the ball pit room too. You guys have night vision right? So you should be ok, I'm going to use my phone to help light the way for me, once the intruder is found, call out and the other team comes running. Got it?"

"Yes Adam" said the group of animatronics as they started to walk across the main floor to the party rooms.

"Ok, Fox, Baby, follow me"

"Don't think so kid" said Fox placing his servo on Adam's shoulder "Even with your phone, its still dark plus with your scrawny body if anything jumped out at us you won't be much help. I'll take point, just keep close behind me and her even closer"

Adam nodded and gave Baby a soft tug on her arm to follow them. They walked in silence for the most part except for the tiny little sobs that came from Baby. Adam could just make out Fox's silhouette as he tried to see if anyone was hiding in the dark corners. A slightly louder hiccup made him stop as Fox checked out the employee's locker room.

"Hey Baby, what's the matter?"

"No..No..No one likes me. Mommy isn't here. It's all wrong"

Adam sighed as he pulled out more tissue from his pocket to wipe her face. She reminded him of his little brother, had good intentions when he started but ended up making a huge mess of things because their minds couldn't quite figure things out. She had properly thought of getting her friends to help her rescue Mike and bring him back to Net so they could live happy ever after. Only for said friends to hate her guts and Mike not needing to be rescued.

"Hey think of it this way. You help us catch the intruder, you can make friends with them again and Doctor Mike will be very happy with you for helping"

"Really?"

"Really, feel better now?"

"Yes"

"Good. So let….."

CREAK! CREAK! The large metal vents went as something heavy crawled above their heads before it gave way and snapped. Adam barely had time to push Baby away as something large fell down with a scream on to the floor with a thud. Thick clouds of dust filled the air making it impossible to see.

"Adam! Baby! Are you alright?" Fox called as he tried to see though the dust. He heard a groan from the floor and saw the outline of Baby, face down in the broken mess, he quickly knelt down and helped her to her feet.

"Baby! Where is Adam?"

Baby's blue optics looked up at him puzzled "Foxy? Where are we? Where is Balloria? Where is Freddy?"

"Did your processor get damaged from all that stuff falling on you?" Fox huffed. "Now where is Adam?"

"I do not know"

Fox growled and was about about to start shaking the girl animatronic when he noticed her brown locks were no longer brown but fiery red, much like the dress she was wearing and she was covered in dust not mud.

"Fox? Are you ok?" Adam asked as he and Baby came in to view, Adam's phone shining like a torch.

"Foxy who is this?" The red haired Baby asked looking from Fox to Adam to the near copy of herself. "And why does she look like me?"

"Damn it! I really needed a cigarette to deal with this crap" Fox growled under his voice box. "This must make you the Baby that was causing all that trouble in Critter County"

To his surprise, Baby hung her head and looked miserable "Yes and I am ashamed of my actions, even though they were not all my fault, I still did and said such horrible things, I can only hope you and the others find it in your pumps to forgive me"

"Who is she? Why does she look like me?" squealed the other Baby angerily, stamping her foot.

"After the incident at your opening party, where you hurt the little girl, you were turned off and she was built to take your place"

"But I'm Baby! There can't be two of me!" The brown hair girl squealed "I'm the first! You need to go away!"

The red haired baby tilted her head "You may have been here first but it is clear you are not mature enough for the position"

Fox tilted an eyebrow at Adam but the young human simply shook his head. He didn't know what to make of it either. Adam turned his head when he heard his name being called as the other animatronics came running up the hall.

"Master Adam! Are you alright? Are you unharmed? What has happened! Oh No! The Floor! The Vent! The doctor is going to be furious! And we just had the floor professionally cleaned too" Tony wailed as he took in the mess.

"Don't worry Tony! It's in the employee area. It won't affect the kids" said Freazar helplessly as he petted the cat butler on the back.

"Ah yes. Good point Freazar, thank you, but we should still clean this up so our friends, the employees, will not harm themselves. Fox! Do you have the intruder? They will be helping us clean this up before we remove them"

"I will not leave. Daddy has fixed me. Has got rid of the bad and has left me good. She is the one that needs to leave" said Red haired Baby pointing at the brown haired one that was clinging to Adam.

"Bad Baby!" squealed Fraezar as he quickly hid behind Adam. "She is the really mean one"

"She is more than just mean Fraezar" said Balloria with a heated hiss to her voice "She's a murderer"

"I know myself and the other me have done terrible things but you must believe me. The creator gave me and her a subroutine that caused us to act like that. We were not in control of our actions"

"Your creator? YOU LAIR! Father would not do that" snapped Balloria as she went for the red Baby, her arms raised as if she was going to snap her neck.

"WOAH! Balloria stop! Calm down. She might be speaking the truth" said Adam as he reached out and wrapped both arms around the ballerina's waist. "Let's hear her out first!"

"Why? Why listen to her lies?" Balloria continued to struggle against Adam's hold, her arms outstretched, clawing to get at Red haired Baby who was pressing herself against Fox and the wall.

"I don't like it much either Balloria but the kid is right, if she can prove it, then all well and good but if she can't, she and her twin sister there are both getting thrown out and turned in to scrap" smiled Fox gripping Red Baby's arm. She glared up at him.

"I do not remember you being so unkind"

"Really, cause I don't remember you acting like anything else other than a bitch! So do you have anything to prove you ain't one?"

"If you were to allow me to return to the vents, I can see if I can open the door to Daddy's office again, all the evidence is there"

"It's bad enough with that Baby going on about having a "Mommy", without you saying Daddy, I'm guessing that is what your calling Doctor Mike?" Fox huffed as he pulled on Baby again. "What you say Adam? Let her in the office?"

Adam looked at the Baby still holding on to him, glaring hate at the other one and looked ready to throw a temper tantrum. "Yeah, let her but follow her too Fox, just to make sure…."

Fox's grinned with all his teeth showing as he shoved Baby towards the hole where the vent used to be. Adam let out a small sigh as the red haired Baby disappeared from view, because now he had to pacify this one as well as see to Balloria and Freazar as neither were looking quite right.

"Hey, you ok?, you've gone awfully quiet?"

"Don't like her! She's not Circus Baby! I am!" Baby said sulkily as she stamped her foot.

"That's right your Baby, but she is a Baby too and since your the older one you're meant to be setting a good example right? The bigger more marture Baby"

The girl animatronic smiled and giggled as she hugged Adam's arm tightly. He patted her head and walked slowly over to Freazar who looked lost in his memory bank.

"Freazar….? You ok?"

"She is bad. I am bad because I really don't like her and I'm meant to like everyone….but she…"

"Freazar, your not a bad bear for not liking her, she was really rotten too you from what you and Fox have told me. Even if it was a subroutine making her act that way, you don't have too like her now either, but maybe you could give her a chance but it is up to you"

Freazar nodded but Adam could see it was a little to much and too deep for the poor bear to really process on his small processor. He turned to Balloria and almost stepped back. She was radiating heat, shaking with the most intense look on her face.

"Balloria? Are you alright? Are you overheating?"

The ballerina went still, her eyes dark as she looked down at him. "I'm fine"

A sense of foreboding went though Adam that reminded him of his first few nights at Freddy's. All the hairs on the back of his neck went up as the many safety talks with Mike and Jeremy went through his head.

" _Animatronics can be repaired for the most part Adam but you can not. So if you ever notice an animatronic acting weird or you feel unsafe, lock yourself and the other animatronics in their safety room and call for help. NEVER EVER! Go up on an animatronic alone. They can crush your bones easily with just their grip, let alone their teeth, it best to keep your distance unless you want to lose your frontal lobe" Mike explained._

" _We have a certain order in this place when it comes to emergencies. Customers and staff come first, Animatronics second and lastly us security guards. If an animatronic has gone nuts, your job is to report it and then get yourself and the remaining animatronics to safety" said Jeremy "Oh and try and stay alive until reinforcements get there"_

Adam pulled out his phone again, one bar, one tiny little bar for signal. He press message and quickly typed a message for Mike the simple code he had been instructed to use.

"SOS. Balloria"

He quickly slipped his phone back into his pocket and again prayed that it went though. He glanced at Balloria again but she was simply staring at the hole that Red hair baby and Fox went though. He then noticed the Tonys, they were huddled together, whispering and looking concerned.

"Hey, you too, everything ok? What are you whispering about?"

Toni looked up at her brother, her servo over her pump, before she looked at Adam "It's something things in our memories. Mostly things that we overheard happening in the park while we worked there"

"You must understand some of the things we heard maybe incorrect as its word of mouth from customers and human staff" said Tony his face plates making it seem like he was conflicted about talking.

"What are you talking…."

Mike's office door opened with a slam and Fox stood there looking very annoyed.

"Ya better get your arse in here Adam and make sense of this! Cause it ain't looking good!"

-Line Break-

Adam nodded as he gave Baby a small smile and slowly walked in to Mike office, the others following his led. Mike's office was was quite large but with seven animatronics it was quite cramped. It was dark, so Adam used his phone to light his way and looked around. To one side was Mike's computer desk along with three screens and two towers. In the middle of the room was the operation chair were Mike would have the animatronics sit/lay down so he could perform their maintenance and upgrades. On the other side of the room was a large cabinet filled with spare parts, tools, oils, paints and anything else Mike might need. Yet it was the far back wall that held the animatronics attention. It looked like something out of a spy or detective movie. Pictures and newspaper clippings filled the walls, all with various sticky labels and string all tying together in the center around to pictures, one of a man and the other of Critter County. In the very right corner was Fox's, Freazar's, Balloria's and Baby's blueprints with some very disturbing messages on them.

"I told you it was not my fault. The creator built us this way" said the Red head Baby pointing to the string that was connected to the blueprints to the photo of the man.

"Creator?" Adam asked as he looked at Fox, who nodded as he pointed with his thumb to the picture.

"Yep. He designed and oversaw us being built. Mr Afton. A real creep of a guy. Always made everyone and thing uncomfortable you know what I mean?"

"So who are these men in the picture beneath them?" asked Tony as he leaned in and looked at the sticky label "Conagher brothers. Extra brother or Cuz. Purple Guy"

"SHIT!" Adam dropped his phone in a panic and quickly scrambled to pick it up.

"Master Adam are you alright?" asked Toni as she tried to help him get his phone.

"What is wrong? This purple man has upset you?" asked Red hair Baby.

Once he had his phone back, he shone the light on the wall again, following each string and muttering serval curse words as he pieced together what Mike had worked out.

"Holy shit balls. Oh Fuck! This is bad! This so bad. Fuck!" he muttered as he tried to get his head round it all.

"Foxy, Adam is panicking, what should we do?" Freazar asked worriedly as he took Fox's servo.

"Kid, take a deep breath and tell us what the fuck this all is!" Fox snapped.

"Ok. Ok. I'll start here at Freddy's. A long time ago these two brothers work at Freddy's as the security guard and cleaner. While they worked their there was a group of bad kids that was always making trouble. One day, the cleaner disguised himself as Goldie and led the children in to the back rooms where he stuffed them into the spare bodies, thinking it would making them good but of course it killed them. He was nicknamed the purple guy because he always wore the colour. According to these clippings down here, a lot of kids have gone missing and found dead, around the areas were Afton and the Conagher brothers all lived. And these ones...there of accidents involving animatronics at Critter County….of them attacking kids. Do you guys know anything about this?"

The original Sister animatronics shook their heads but the Tonys nodded.

"As I was telling you sir, we overheard things from both customers and staff alike, of accidents happening all over the park. Why, there wasn't a week in the summer time that we didn't hear about some kind of accident involving an animatronic of some sort" explained Tony as he looked up at the clippings and then pointed to one. "I recall this one. In the fantasy section just next to our coffee shop. The child in question was told by staff not to touch the animatronics and yet he did and ended up with his fingers trapped and badly damaged in the animatronics mouth. The animatronic was immediately removed from the ride and sent to the scrapyard. He was only scrapped a day or two after my sister and I arrived there"

"I heard about this one" said Toni pointing to another clipping "They closed the whole of future world because of it for two whole day. One of the staff had to come and help out at the cafe and told us it was because of a group of teenagers pulling and climbing on one of the larger animatronics that then went wild. It took them forever to clean up the blood"

"It's the children's fault. They shouldn't have been climbing on the animatronics" the words came out in a panicked tone as if the person was on the verge of a panic attack, it was a very human voice and it came out of Balloria. The other animatronics gasped, the idea that it was a child's fault for being killed by animatronic was unthinkable to them, sure there was alway that naughty child that they would give a sneaky kick to maybe, but never kill or viciously harm.

"Even if the kids were at fault, the animatronics should have had a fail safety or the staff should have been more on guard" said Adam, quickly glancing at his phone screen, hoping Mike had sent a message but it was just his screen saver. "So….this Afton guy is related to the child killer and is working for Critter County making dangerous animatronics to harm bad kids. No wonder Mike hates that place!"

"Is that why Daddy is investigating it?" asked the Red haired Baby.

"Mommy is investigating it!" snapped the other Baby. The other baby clearly had had enough of her childish older counterpart and stomped up to her, her green eyes glowing.

"Daddy!" she snapped as she pulled one of Baby's brown pigtails.

"Mommy!" snapped the other giving the red head a firm push.

"DADDY!"

"MOMMY!"

"ENOUGH!" Snapped Adam as he slapped them both on their heads. Both Babies rubbed their heads and let out a little whine as their optics glistened over with oil. "You two want to behave like naughty little brats, I'll treat you like naughty little brats, Baby go and stand in the corner facing it and you Baby go and stand in the corridor facing the wall! And don't you two think about moving till I say!"

The two Babies gave each other a dirty look before shuffling their feet to where Adam had pointed.

"Well Done kid" Fox said approvingly "You may have balls after all"

"Very masterful sir" said Tony with a seductive purr to his voice that made Adam blush.

"Shut up. I know how to handle them because they remind me of my two younger sisters. Anyway, so this Afton guy, he designed you guys too right? Did he build you?"

"He only built Baby...well both of them, the rest of us were built by the team that was under him, why you ask?"

"By the looks of Baby's blueprints, she seems to have this really sharp piece of metal in her chest that has no notes or explanation. Freazar has a very large hollow middle and you Fox….seems you were meant to have really long nails and teeth"

"But why? Has the doc left one of his sticky notes?" Fox asked looking over his own blueprint, feeling the oil in his pipes starting to curn.

"Er...er...oh here it is" said Adam picking up the coloured note slowly going white as he read "It says that the builders must not have built you guys to Afton designs either under orders or because they knew what could happen. Freddy was for kidnapping and Foxy and Baby for…."

"Wait...wait….what you saying? Your saying I was built to hurt kids? Kill them?" Fox's voice box hiccuped and just saying it allowed made Adam feel dirty too.

"I'm a good bear not a bad bear" cried Freazar.

"You are a good bear! You guys were designed to be bad but you were built that way and you know doctor Mike went though your systems with a fine tooth comb, he wouldn't allow you guys out on the floor if he thought for a moment you guys were a danger. That's probably why he had Baby locked up in here. To fix her"

"He is right Fox" said Freazar softly "The Doctor is a really good man. If we were bad he would have fixed it. Like he did for your smoking habit"

Fox sagged as he relaxed and smiled at Freazar "Yeah...yeah your right sweetie. Though why keep this from us? If he's thinking of taking on Critter County I'm sure I've got enough in my memory banks to help him out"

"Ours too. Do you think the doctor really is going to take on Critter County? Is he going to rescue more animatronics?" Toni asked with excitement.

"Hey! Calm down. We don't know anything yet. Once Mike gets here, we can ask him, but for now, let's keep the Babies separate and out of…."

"Excuse me sir, but who is that clipping of, next to the picture of Balloria?" Tony asked pointing to the small clippings underneath the main picture of Afton. Adam got a little closer and read the small clipping.

"It is with regret that we announce the passing of Charlie Afton, daughter of Mr Afton the creator of many of Critter County animatronics as well as the passing of Mr Afton. After her disappearance at the opening party to the new Sister location, it was mostly believed that she went to live with other relatives after having a fight with her father, only for her body to be found in the scooping room in pieces. At the moment foul play is not expected as it is thought the young lady was having problems and was taking medication to help her. Mr Afton was most noticeably upset but insist that it was Baby that killed his daughter. Mr Afton had been given three months leave with pay to deal with his grief, only to be found a month later in the Sister location in the early hours of the morning, hanging from the ceiling.

"It is truly a great lost to us all here at Critter County and it is partly due to this sadness that we feel that we need to shut down the Sister for the time being. I'm sure our fans will understand and join us in a minutes silence for the late Mr Afton"

"That's wrong!" snapped Balloria ripping the paper from wall and screwed it up in her servo. "It didn't happen like that! I wasn't on drugs! I wasn't depressed! My father was a good man! He wouldn't….he just wouldn't…."

Balloria fell to her knees and started to sob loudly, as everyone stared at her in shock, none of them really sure what to do or say. Something ticked in the back of Adam's mind. Balloria knowing about that cartoon series, her knowing about a school picture, her unexplainable anger and hate towards Red Hair Baby.

"Your not Balloria are you?" said Adam as he knelt down beside her. "The reason you know that story to be lies. The reason you don't want to believe that Mr Afton is a bad man…"

Balloria sob even louder, her body rattling loudly as she shook as Freazar knelt down beside her and hugged her.

"Please don't cry Balloria. Please don't cry" he whispered softly as he stroked her hair.

"Kid, If she ain't Balloria then I'm Foxy the pirate king" Fox in a whispered in to Adam's ear but Adam waved him off and looked up at Tony.

"Can you go and get the Red Baby please? She has got some explaining to do"

Tony quickly ran to get the Red Baby while his sister sat down on Balloria's other side to comfort her. Red Baby came in with her head down and twisting her servo as Tony standing behind her. She looked at Balloria and cringed before looking up at Adam.

"Baby, Did Mike delete all of your memories of your time at the old Sister location?" Adam asked softly.

"He deleted some but not all"

"Do you have any memory of Charlie Afton? A young blonde lady that you…you know?"

Baby paused for a moment as she checked her memory bank before she answered. "I remember a blonde woman. She was alone after the party. I was fine for a moment but then I wasn't myself. For some reason my sensors recognized her as a child. They may have malfunctioned due to the shock collar I was wearing. Suddenly I was chasing her. She tried to run and hide but I knew all the hiding places. She then climbed into the vent that led to the scooping room. There is no way out of there from in the inside. So I went around and waited for her to appear. Once she was in the room, I pressed the large red button, she screamed but only for a moment and then she was still. Then I returned back to myself again"

There were a couple of sharp inhales from Tony and Fox, there eyes going black as they waited to attack but Adam held his hand up for them to stop.

"Ok but what did you do next Baby? Because you didn't just walk away did you?"

"No….I...I was ashamed...I didn't know what to do. I thought I could help. So I went inside. She was leaking…a lot. There was a lot of squishy stuff too that was hanging out of her. There was a large thing...I think it was her pump...so I picked it up. Bolleria had already been in the scooping room that day so I placed her pump in with hers and…."

"And? What the fuck did you do Baby?" Fox snapped, his body shaking, he hated the scooping room but the thought of what Baby did there made him even madder.

Baby twiched and her voice came out a bit more robotic than usual "All further data has been deleted. Anything relating to that incident, "The Joys of Creation" and Ennard have been erased by Dr Mike"

"Ennard? You mean Net? But how….wait did you say "Joys of Creation"?" Adam spluttered as a sense of panic started to set in. Mike had mentioned that before. When? When did he…? He looked down at the sobbing Balloria and the last piece of the puzzle clicked. He knelt down in front of her and swallowed a lump in his throat. Sure he had been told about the ghosts and saw the certificate from the vatican but it's another thing when your about to face it yourself.

"Ms...Ms Afton? Ms Charlie Afton?"

Balloria gave a deep sigh and looked up at Adam, oil covering most of her face, her purple optics turning blue and gave a small nod.

Freazar gasped while Fox growled and grabbed Red Baby and shook her hard.

"How could you do that! How could you be so...Evil! You need to be dismantled for what you've done!"

"That's not for you to decide Fox!" Adam snapped "Right now we need to get a hold of Mike and…."

Suddenly Balloria/Charlie was on her feet and with a mighty screech, she leapt towards the wall ripping everything she could get her servos on.

"No! Stop! Guys help!" shouted Adam as he lunged at her only to get slapped back hard that he tripped on his own feet and fell to the floor. Fox, Freazar took one arm while the Tonys took the other. Balloria struggled, hissed and cursed as she started to spin her legs around kicking all them in their knee joints causing them to fall to the floor, loosening their grip. Balloria struggled to get to her feet and her optics rested on Red Baby she let out a scream and attacked her, one servo pulling on her twin curl tails while the other tried to wrap itself around her neck. Red struggled to keep on her feet as she was using her own servos to push Ballora's face away as the mad animatronic seemed intent on harming her in anyway possible, even with her teeth.

"Fox, Freazar, Tony push Balloria out of the room just so we can all escape and when I give the signal, push her back in" Adam whispered to the group "Toni, you run with me and Baby"

"Yes Master" "On it kid!" "This is scary!"

Adam grabbed Baby's arm and pulled her from the corner "Punishment will have to wait to later ok? You have to follow me"

Baby whimpered as she clutched Adam's hand tightly. She had heard it all and though she did not understand it, she knew the other Baby had done something really bad and Daddy Net knew how she did, because he had more or less used it on her so she could be his and mommy's. Was it bad? Was she bad?

"Guys! Now!"

The three male animatronics began to push Balloria and Red Baby out of the office. Balloria didn't seem to notice as she was to preoccupied in wanting to rip Red Baby apart. Adam ran out pulling the girls in tow but stood by the door.

"Ok! Get her back in here! Fox, I need you to twist the handle!"

"Gotta!"

"Balloria! Please stop! I don't want to fight!" Freazar cried as he tried to pull her hand out of Red's hair.

"Balloria! This is most unlady like! I must ask you to cease and desist" Tony ordered as he twisted Balloria's servo out of Red Baby's hair and heavily dented it.

"LeT mE Go! sHe KiLlEd Me! mY DaD!" Balloria voice fluctuated between hers and Charlie's normal human voice.

"For crying out loud! We'll deal with this crap later!" snarled Fox as he grabbed a servo full of Balloria's hair and pulled with all his strength. Balloria screamed as she was flung backwards and dragged back into Mike's office before being dumped on the floor. Fox slammed the door shut and twisted the door handle just so it messed with the lock. The door rattled furiously and they could hear Balloria's howling screams.

"Ok, Everyone, to the living room. We'll be safe there if she gets out" said Adam as he started to pull Baby and Toni with him "Tony will you help Red Baby please?"

Tony placed red Baby arm over his shoulders and rushed to keep up with the others as Balloria's screams chased them down the dark halls. Adam run in to the animatronics living room and pulled Baby in to the large armchair.

"Are you ok?" he asked when he noticed she was shivering.

"Scared….confused...want mommy" said Baby softly as she pulled herself into a huddle.

Adam frowned, why was this Baby acting more like a small human child, while the Red one seemed a lot more mature. He looked at Toni, she looked a little disheveled but fine, he patted her on the shoulder.

"Toni, I need you to look after this Baby for me, keep her safe ok?"

"Yes Master" said Toni softly as she sat on the arm of the chair and placed her servo on Baby's head. Adam looked around as the others came running into the room. Freazar curled up on the sofa sobbing as Fox sat next to him, pulling the bear close as Tony laid Red Baby down on the other sofa.

"You two ok? Any injuries?"

"Just some strain on the old arm joints but no biggy. Sweetie Bear? You ok?"

"No...my pump and processor hurts and I got a nasty bump on my head" said Freazar as he rubbed his head. Adam felt his own heart twist at the sad sight of the usually bubble bear. He looked so confused and lost.

"Well I can't fix the knock to your head Freazar but don't worry. I messaged Doctor Mike and I'm sure he'll be here soon and he'll fix everything"

"He's right Sweetie pea, the doc will make everything better, you'll see" said Fox softly as he patted his mate's shoulder lamely. He really did suck at cheering people up. Freazar smiled and leaned against Fox who happily snuggled the bear closer. Adam gave them a lopsided smile before moving over to Toni and Red Baby. Baby laid still on the sofa, her hair was a mess and she was covered in dents and scraps.

"Baby can you run a diagnostic on yourself? See if anything internal is damaged?" Adam asked as he looked over her hair and tried to see if there was any wires hanging out.

"Diagnostic complete. Nothing is leaking or needs seeing too on the inside. I have only surface damage" she was quite for a moment before she spoke again "Do you believe me when I say I'm sorry for what I have done? Even if it was under the "subroutine" I still killed that poor woman"

"Saying your sorry and meaning it are two different things Baby and secondly I think trapping that poor woman's soul into Balloria is a lot more evil then simply killing her and then killing her dad, your creator too, that is…."

"I didn't…."

"Huh?"

"I admit to ending the life of Miss Afton but I never touched the creator, I never even saw him, he hardly ever leave his office. I'm sure the only other people I harmed were the repairmen….but most of that too was deleted but I am more then certain that I have harmed or killed anyone else"

Adam frowned "But...if you didn't kill Mr Afton...then who did?"

"In fairness Master Adam, the paper clipping said he was found hanging, he could have done it himself" said Tony, he folded his arms as he thought "Also, it didn't mention who found him or any mention of what happened next to the body. Surely they would have said there was going to be a funeral"

"But what the hell does that mean? Dammit! I'm not paid to solve conspiracy theories!" Adam grumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. There was a loud bang and screaming that made the hairs on Adam's arm stand on end. He looked around the room and then at the animatronics. It was his job to make sure they were safe. If Balloria got to them, she would tear them apart, along with him.

"Wait...would she? It's part of her programing not to hurt the staff right? But with Charlie haunting her, how much control does she have? I'll have to risk it" thought Adam as he looked up at the group and unhooked his keys. "Fox I want you to lock the door after I leave here ok? And don't open it until it's time to open the pizzaria or one of the other guys open it with their keys"

"Master Adam you can't…."

"Kid don't be stupid…."

"You'll be killed…."

"Look part of my job is to protect you guys and this place. I'm going to try and talk to her, see if I can't calm her down or something, or at least hold her back until Mike or the others get here" said Adam as he turned and walked out the door and quickly closed it behind him.

-Line Break-

He waited until he heard the door lock before he sighed. What the hell was he doing? He really needed to have his head checked because this wasn't worth ten dollars an hour. He pulled out his phone again and used it to light his way back towards the main area, mentally trying to convince himself that Balloria/Charlie would not attack him. He walked past the arcade games quietly, listening out for any sounds that might give him a clue to where Balloria was. There was a slight clatter, like pans falling to the floor, which meant she was most likely in the kitchen. Adam tread carefully towards the open door and peeked in. Balloria looked a mess, her hair was all over the place, she was badly scratched, dented and covered in dirt from where she must have crawled through the vents to get out. Then suddenly there was someone else there, standing exactly where Balloria was standing covered in a green mist. Her blonde hair floated creeply, her skin was gray and two large dark holes where her eyes were meant to be. She was in a dated party like dress that was covered in blood. When Balloria moved, she moved in syce, her ghostly had wrapping itself around the long hand blade. He could hear her muttered sobs repeating the words "Its lies! All lies" over and over again. He gasped aloud when she turned slightly and he saw the large bloody hole in her adermind. Her heard shot up and she looked over at the door but Adam was already running back towards the arcade.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck,fuck,fuck!" he panted as he quickly hid behind one of the larger games. Ok! He knew there was a ghost there, Mike even told him about the other ghosts, he knew a lot of ghost stories, but it was one thing to know about it and FUCKING SEEING IT! AND SHE HAD A FUCKING KNIFE! Why? Why did he think he could do this? Why was he such an idiot! Not that it mattered because he was soon about to become a dead idiot!

"LIKE A BAT OUT OFF HELLLLLLL! LIKE A BAT OUT OF HELLLLL!" Adam screamed as he ring tone started to ring out in the dark but he quickly answered it.

"Hello! Mike! Mike! Please be Mike…" he whispered frantically.

"It's me! Adam what is the situation there!"

"It's Balloria! Well no, she not Balloria, she is but she is also a person called Charlie Afton. The daughter of the guy that's all over the wall in your office…."

"How do you know about that?" Mike snapped angrily.

"Because Red hair Baby got out of there and I let the other Baby in because I thought she was just a person caught in the storm but none of that really matters because Balloria is seriously pissed and wants to kill Baby and she got a knife and I did tell you she was pised right and a ghost!"

There was some loud voices on the line in the background and even more loud noises coming from the otherside of the building.

"Adam, you ne...list….me. On...way...but...strom…..Get...self…..tronics….safe...if can't….hide…..Balloria can't see well in the dark. Make...le noise as….can...we.."

"Mike! Mike! Your breaking up" Adam panicked as the line went dead. He clicked his phone shut and banged his head against the arcade game. What was he going to do? He couldn't go back to the room, he had given them strict instructions about keeping the door locked, plus if Balloria still had her ability to mimic voices she could make herself sound like him and try to trick them into opening in. A loud crash of tables made Adam jump and peer around the corner of the machine, his heart thumping madly in his chest as he could make the outline of Balloria walking unsuccessfully across the room. Now and again she would walk into a table and then she would flip it over.

"Adam…." she said in a sing song voice "Come out to play. We're friends right little Adam?"

She was close to the arcade now but on the other side from where Adam was, the knife seemed to glow in her servo, as she turned her head left to right, searching him out. He remembered Mike's words that she couldn't see well in the dark but how was that meant to help him when he couldn't see well either.

"Adam….I can hear you breathing...come out and talk to me….we're friends"

Adam crawled to the otherside of the large machine "I don't think so Miss Afton. A friend of mine certainly wouldn't carry a knife with them"

Balloria instantly turned in his direction, he could see the smile on her face plates and he deeply wished he had a bat to smack her with. She took a few steps forward as Adam tried to quietly move around the arcade games away from her.

"I guess so, but then you work for that liar, Mike Schmidt. You can't be trusted"

"Like I can trust the daughter of a serial killer?"

This was clearly the wrong thing to say as Balloria slammed the knife down and picked up the "Whack-a-mole" and throw it at the wall. Adam curled up in a tight ball as a few fragments fell on top of him.

"My father was a good man! He would never….could ever….its all lies" she wailed her ghostly vision suddenly appearing again, lassing out knocking more things to the floor. Adam quickly slid under one of the pinball machines.

"That was a lot of evidence you destroyed. So many paper clippings, so many kids, plus the whole purple guy thing? And there is the blueprints? Did they look like they were your dad's work?"

Balloria paused as if she was looking back in her memory, most likely was, because she suddenly became unsure.

"Yes...they were my father's blueprints….his handwriting…." then she shook her head and glared out in to the dark "but anyone could have alerted them. Anyone could have added those things on"

"Yeah anyone could. At Critter County. Mike wouldn't do it! He improved you. Made sure you guys safe for kids"

"Critter County is a place that made everything wonderful for children of all ages. It gave my father a job where he could create all his wonderful toys to make kids happy. Reward them for being good!" Balloria was almost on top of him. He could see the knife, he could feel his heart in his throat, as he slowly crawled from underneath the pinball machine, there was pile of chairs and tables to hide behind.

"And what about bad kids? What happened to the bad kids? Were you ever a bad kid?"

Balloria/Charlie stopped, then she seemed to start to shake for a moment before she gained control of herself.

"Bad children should be punished! If their told not to touch they deserve all they get!"

"Yeah, I agree, I'm the oldest with three young siblings and the amount those three get away with is unreal, but you know what? No matter what they did, none of them deserve to lose a limb, eye or even their life because they were being naughty."

"You don't understand!"

"I do! Kids touch! Everyone knows this! They can't help it. It's a thing for them. They see something amazing and it's in arms reach, they will want to touch it and will pitch a fit if they don't. Mike gets that, that is why he made the rules about touching you guys, because he understands kids. Kids will be kids. They will push your limits and gods knows there are times you really want to smack them, but you don't, because two wrongs don't make a right" He peeked over the chairs and saw Balloria/Charlie looking around the room fanticly her small optics straining to see in the gloom. Hell he could barely see and he didn't dare use his phone in case Balloria sees it. He should have known better then to lean on the chairs, they were at a such a twisted angle, so when he went to move, the chairs did as well and crashed to the ground. Balloria turned quickly, Adam froze, trapped like a deer in headlights, her eyes turning from purple to black. Her mouth moved slowly into a smile as he stumbled back falling to the floor as she approached him with speed, the glow of the knife was a blur as she swung it. Adam hissed as the tip of the blade cut his back, ripping his shirt, as he struggled to get to his feet working. He tripped and skidded across the floor just as Balloria drived, missing him by mere inches as she slammed the blade in the floor. He was back on his feeting running as he leapt over the counter and quickly ducked beneath it. He shoved his fist into his mouth and tried to calm his breathing, as he heard more chairs and tables being thrown, the metal footsteps that he was use to hearing while she danced. Suddenly the blade appeared just mm from his face as Balloira thrusted the knife though the counter. She repeated the process all over the counter leaving deep holes in the fine wood. Adam didn't move, couldn't move, he was too scared, his legs were like jelly.

"I know you're there Adam" said Balloria/Charlie in her singsong voice "I heard your footsteps, you didn't run far, your close by...I can just hear you breathing"

Adam racked his brain. What could he do? He needed to distract her.

"You know Miss Afton, you didn't answer my question earlier, were you ever a bad kid?" Adam stage whispered and hoped it sounded far away but instead Balloria slid across the counter a little bit closer.

"Never! I was always a good girl. I was Daddy's good girl!" but there was something wrong with Balloria's voice box, it sounded like it was hiccuping. He was onto something.

"I don't believe you. I bet you did something really bad. Really really bad. And he punished you for it didn't he?"

It went quite, Adam licked his lips, his heart racing a mile a second when Balloria's servo smashed though the counter and gripped him by his hair and pulled him out screaming as the sharp wood cut him and his clothes. He was forced to look directly into her face, both of them, glaring at him with such intensive hated.

"I WAS A GOOD GIRL!" she snarled shaking him hard as he tried to free himself.

"Not anymore you're not!"

Balloria didn't have time to react as Fox slammed a fire extinguisher into her face. She instinctively let go of Adam who was grabbed by Tony and pulled out of the remains of the counter. Balloria roared as she went to pouce but Fox set the extinguisher on to her, keeping her at bay.

"Tony get the kid out of here!" snapped Fox as the extinguisher ran out and he throw the extinguisher at her, enjoying the sound of it hitting her metal body.

"NO! We can't leave Fox to her. She'll rip him to sheds" snapped Adam as he tried to wiggle out of Tony's hold.

"Master you are to badly hurt to be making discussions right now and my only concern is your safety" said Tony as he scooped Adam up like a princess and was about to run when the large metal sheets protecting the Sister snapped upwards, moonlight shines in through the windows, showing the storm was over. Fox had paused when he noticed the protective shields had gone up which was his mistake as Balloria took that moment to leap at him. She had him pinned to the ground as she held the blade just above at his head where his processor was. She smiled insanely as she bought the knife down but there was a sudden rush and a swish and she screamed as her servo was cut off and a blade was pressed against her neck.

"Ya won't be harming my cub while I'm around lass" sneered Foxy in his pirate grab, his sword reflecting Balloria's damaged face plates.

"Adam! Are you alright?" Mike asked as he hobbled over to him and Tony, with Jeremy, Bonnie and Freddy, the two animatronics rushed over with Foxy to restrain Balloria.

"Just a few cuts" said Adam, though he was sure it was more than that but at the moment adrenaline was pumping through his veins. "How did you get here? The Storm?"

"The storm had mostly passed though when I got your sos about Balloria but there was no signal to contract you. We were already in the car when I finally got through to you. Sadly I still can't get through to Nightmare yet, but I'm sure their fine" said Mike opening his medical bag and started to pull out bandages and such. "Jeremy will you see to our injured soldier here while I deal with our...other guest"

"Sure thing Mike" said Jeremy as he took the stuff from Mike and the young owner walked over to the group of animatronics. Bonnie and Freddy were standing either side of a frozen Balloria, having had her override switch on the back of her neck switched by Freddy, while Foxy made a slight fuss of Fox.

"Nothing looks to be broken. Ya did well lad"

"Didn't do much. Kid mostly did it all" Fox muttered feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Ya protected your home, ya guard and ya friends. It may not be much or mean anything too ya but I at least want to say I'm proud of yee" said Foxy softly as he patted Fox on top of his head. Fox felt a warmth pass through him and spread though his body straight from his pump. He knew oil was mere moments away from leaking from his optics and he quickly wiped them away. Maybe...just maybe being part of Foxy's family...wouldn't hurt...maybe.

"Thanks pops" he muttered quietly as he leaned against the older fox. It wasn't a hug but it was still nice to have the old fox servo rubbing his ears.

Bonnie pulled a chair out for Mike who sat down in fount of Balloria's frozen body. He was so angry at himself for not seeing it sooner. Angry that The Sister had been badly damaged but mostly because young Adam had gotten hurt! But now was not the time for anger. He pulled a large file from his bag and placed it on the table and then looked at Balloria.

"Miss Afton? I know you're in there and you don't need to use Balloria's voice box to speak" Silence "Adam tells me your upset with my findings on your father. It must be hard finding out the man you look up too is a vicious sociopath"

A green miasma glowed from Balloria's body as the ghostly shape of Charlie Afton appeared, her face twisted in disgust as she looked down at Mike, but Mike bowed his head politely.

"Miss Afton…"

"Why are you doing this! Why are you trying to ruin my father!"

"You know why Miss Afton. Although what I have got is a lot of coincidental evidence that could be thrown out of any court, there is one thing that would stop it...the fact that there are too many coincidences and they all surround your father and Critter County. Then of course there is what your father did to you…."

"My father is a good man…." she started but stopped when Mike opened the file and held up a picture of a small messy looking girl, who looked like she hadn't eaten or bathed in days.

"This picture was taken of you when a social carer came to check up on you. She found you in the cellar locked up with a scary looking animatronic"

Charlie shook, tears started to fall "He never touched me, he's a good man and he loves me"

"Your father probably forced you to say that, he must likely punish you if you got it wrong, lock you up with the bad scary animatronic?"

Charlie crumbled and floated to the floor on her knees, tears running down her see through face.

"He loves me. I was naughty and I had to be punished. That's right. That's why he put me there, to showed me what happened to bad children. They screamed and cried all the time."

Mike sat up straight in the chair, Jeremy and Adam came over as well their faces white as the animatronics looked alarmed.

"Charlie...Miss Afton are you saying that there is an animatronic in your father's basement that has the souls of the bad children he….dealt with?" Mike tried to keep his voice soft but inside he was panicking. One animatronic with knows how many souls inside of it? Dear merciful god just what the hell was Afton thinking? He hoped the monster was burning in hell right now!

"Daddy!"

"Mummy!"

Everyone turned around to see the two Babies, Toni and Feazar climbing over the broken tables and chairs. The two Baby's ran over to a now standing Mike and hugged him tightly.

"Mummy! This Baby is really mean! I don't like her!"

"Daddy! I know I'm the real one. Not like her!"

Mike blinked as he placed a hand on both Babies heads and looked over at Adam.

"Can you explain this please?" his voice sounded almost pleading.

Adam sighed and pointed to each Baby in turn "Brown hair Baby is the first orginal one that killed a little girl in the first sister place. She was taken back to Mr Afton place where Net is hiding and he fixed her and made her believe a made up story about you being held against your will here. She came to find you and I found her outside in the storm and bought her inside. Red hair Baby was in your office, I think when lighting struck the building she got power surge and booted on. She broke out of the office by climbing in to the vent which couldn't handle her weight and broke that almost crushing me. The rest you get from them because I'm beat!"

He sunk in to a chair and laid the rest of his body on the table. The sounds of snoring came quickly afterwards.

"Mummy big brother is sleeping on the job!"

"Daddy Big brother smacked us and sent us both to the corners"

Mike's mouth dropped as he looked down at the green eyed girls when he heard a deep growl coming over from where Balloria/Charlie was and saw Bonnie, his optics black and his claws sticking out from his servos.

"Oh Boy!"

Jeremy chuckled as he quickly took a picture of Mike with the Babies and sent it to Mark, Matt, Connie and Jack, titled "He's in trouble again".

-Line Break-

It took a couple of hours to get the full and whole story and Mike's headache was just getting worse by the minute. The Babies insisted they continue to call him "Mummy" and "Daddy" which of course really pissed off Bonnie who called them a few choice names, which made them and Feazar cry because he said such naughty words. Of course anyone upsetting Feazar, meant upsetting Fox which meant they also upset Foxy, who snapped at Bonnie for saying such words in front of the youngers and then it would go quite until one of the Baby's called him by name again and then it just repeated it self.

"Ok...I think I got the whole story now. First, I think an apology is in order, I should have told you or at least informed you of what I was working on in my office, concerning Critter County and Mr Afton, I can only imagine how upset you all must be with finding out"

"We get why ya didn't Doc" said Fox "Still it ain't nice to find out that your maker designed you for the opposite of what you thought you were built for"

"Yet still it certainly explains all the accidents that have happened at the park" said Tony "Your more then welcome to use mine and my sister memories to gather more evidence"

"Thank you but sadly I don't think it would do much good, most of the accident cases were dealt with out of court, which means we can't bring them up in front of a judge. No….no what we need is hard evidence. New evidence that cannot be disputed"

"What are you suggesting Mike? Cause there is one thing to shove the mystery of Mr Afton but it sounds like your staging a war on Critter County" said Jeremy, he waited for Mike to deny it but the grim look on his face said otherwise. "Holy shit fuck! YOU ARE! Your announcing WAR on the HAPPIEST PLACE ON EARTH!"

"If what Baby says is true, that she didn't kill Mr Afton, then we have to find out what happened to him. When my mother asked to look at his death certificate as well as his burial details, she hit not only a brick wall but a warning from Critter County lawyers that any further investigation into Mr Afton will be met with legal action. So this means one of two things, one, Afton is dead and their covering it up or two, Afton is alive and their covering up what he has done. Either way, we need to draw them out and stop all this harming and killing once and for all. Critter County has been Long Overdue for a fix and by god we're going to be the ones to fix it. Unfortunately we have other things and obligations to fulfill before we can make our first strike. The first being the funeral of our own Goldie, a major loss to us all, then we have the charity drive as well as Halloween. As for Net, Jeremy contact Matt and have him met you at Afton's last known address. Net may have already escaped but be on the look out for this….monster animatronic. If it truly does have the souls of all those children inside of it, I want it found, so we can lay them to rest as quickly as possible"

"Yes sir!" said Jeremey with a quick salute and a grin as he flipped his phone, already calling their guardian friend.

"What do you need me to do Mike?" Adam asked sitting up as straight as he could.

"Your not getting involved" Mike snapped. "You should have followed protocols and kept yourself and the animatronics safe, not put yourself in jeopardy by taking her on"

"I thought….I thought her programing would...I mean….sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing"

"Well, while Jeremy is away, myself and Mark will be recouching you in security and safety again. Then you will also be taking a first aid course as well so you can take on more day shifts as well as floor work"

Adam blinked before gasping "Wha? Me? On the shop floor but…?"

"Your taking engineering at college right? It would be weight off of me if I had more help with the animatronics when they need upgrading or dealing with simple fixes. Of Course your pay will also increase as well as the responsibility. What do you say Adam? You in for some hard work?"

"Hell yes! YES! I'm your guy! But can't I do something to help you guys out with the war or something? Please?" Adam asked eagerly, the idea of being part of a plan of taking down a major competitor was thrilling.

"Hmm, actually you can help, since your a lot younger than us, it would be considered too creepy for myself or the others to go on any of Critter County's message boards and such. Poke around, see what you can find and report it back. And for god sake be discreet. We don't need Critter County catching on to what we are doing."

"Won't let you down!" said Adam also saluting as he pulled out his phone to start looking up websites.

"Everyone I want you to help clean up and try and make this place presenterbly for the morning. I do doubt we'll get that many customers with the weather like it is but lets not entertain them in a pigsty"

The animatronics grumbled but went straight to work picking up chairs and tables. Mike sighed when he noticed Freddy standing by the window looking out at the dark storm skies.

"I'm so sorry about this Freddy. We were meant to be going over…"

"Goldie would have understood Mike. He liked young Adam and probably be more mad at you for not getting here sooner" said Freddy with a soft smile before frowning "Are you sure about this course of action Mike. This isn't a small rival pizzeria we're taking on"

"I know...but if Afton has really been there as long as the paperwork say he has and he's built more than half of their animatronics...then that place is a bloodbath waiting to happen"

"And with it being animatronics doing the killing, it would look very bad on us as well, I just don't understand why such a man has gotten away with it for so long?"

"Who knows…..but he not going to get away with it for much longer"

-Line Break-

Allen looked at the rundown building and tuted around his toothpick. The place was a dump and looked like it needed knocking down years ago. That being said, the two houses on either side were not in much better nick but from what he had heard his employer had paid a pretty penny for them just for him to bulldoze through them. It was none of his business really, he was here to destroy and clean up and that was all. He gave a loud whistle and watched his team get to work. Within the hour, the houses were knocked down, in the next few large amounts of the rubble was removed.

"Er, Boss, there is something weird about the middle house…." said one of his men as he came running over.

"What is it? Please don't tell me its drugs" Allen moaned, he hated dealing with the police, they could really put him behind schedule.

"No...it's these weird doll things...and their sounds like something is crying"

"What are you? A man or a pansy? Because I don't remember hiring any pansies! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!"

The men grumbled and tried to ignore the pieces of broken dolls and the faint sound of crying that seemed to come from the ground beneath their feet. When the whistle blow again, the sun was just setting and a large wooden fence had been erected around the construction site as the men quickly left to go home for the night. The moon was high and a coyote howled in the distance as the ground began to move. Sevral black tentcles shot up from the ground and soon Net pulled himself up until he stood in the moonlight. A little way off, more dirt moved and the large broken bunny came out and started out with its frighten optics.

"OuTsIdE! BeEn So LoNg!" serval voices wept as it knelt down and sniffed the ground happily.

Net growled, it would not do well for him to leave the creature here, if the workmen found it they would simply destroy it and the souls would be lost to purgatory, not that he cared but this had been done with that gift and that man had used it for this? It made his pump twist in disgust. By now Baby had either been destroyed or made her way to Mike. If she was with Mike, then it would only be so soon before someone came looking for him. A piece of paper flew in the wind and smacked him in the face. He was about to crumple it up when he saw what it was for and smiled. Yes, he had seen the items around the house and if his old master is anywhere it would be here, plus it was the best place to hide for now.

"Come. We need to leave and get to safety and I have the perfect place"

"WhErE?" the bunny looked up at the piece of paper "CrItTeR CoUnTy?"

-Line Break-

William Dahl hated this place and he hated this elevator just as much. It was meant to be state of the art and you were able to pick your choice of music on the way down but it only ever played bongo music because the keypad was jacked up, much like everything else was in the company. When he first joined the company, he had been put in charge of the animations and film department and thankfully had turned it around with their latest film a little merboy. Once he had shown he had the knack for business, his father, the son of the great Yen Sid Dahl on the family side of the business as well as their secrets. Had William known what he did now, he would have looked at the twenty page contract more carefully, hell, he would have had his lawyer there present reading the damn thing. Yet his Dad and Uncle seemed to be perfectly ok with the way things were right now. Money was coming in and there hadn't been any "accidents" for a while. Nothing to worry about right? William shook his head as the elevator doors opened. He walked down dark narrow halls until he reached a wide open floor with what looked like a small glass home that took up the most of it, with robotic guards and a few humans protroling around it. At a drawing desk in the glass house was a very small, mostly bald man with large thick glasses, happily drawing away with a wrinkly smile on his lips. William looked at the man and shivered, yes his father and uncle told him about him too, a mad genius, a wizard of mechanics but he came with a terrible price. But because he bought in the money, his little….hobby they ignored or even help cover up, just as long as the money kept rolling in.

"I've come for his latest drawings" Willam said to one of the human guards, who quickly provided him with the papers "Has he made any requests?"

"None at the moment sir"

"Keep me informed of anything he requests. Give him nothing until I've given the ok"

"Yes sir"

William turned and quickly returned to the lift, his heart beating heavily in his chest as he slammed his fist into the wall, he want to dump the drawings in the nearest bin, but if they ever got out, then Critter County would be closed forever and his family would go down for gods the list was far too long to count and what was worse...he was now apart of it, right up to his neck.

Mr Afton sat at his desk drawing a mechanical bunny he thought of naming Theodor. It such a small sweet little thing, no one would guess it could easily rip your eyeball from its socket. His pencil rolled from the desk and clattered on the glass floor. He tried to get it but cut himself on the edge of the desk. He retrieved his pencil and looked down at the gash in his skin. No blood but then he hadn't had blood in his body for a very long time as he peered at the metal bone glitter though his flesh. He placed his other hand over it and muttered a few words before removing his hand and the gash was fully healed. It was for the best, he couldn't let them know just yet, it really did surprise him that they hadn't found his father body, you would have thought the smell of rotting corpse would have alerted them. Then again, knowing his employer like he did, it wouldn't surprise him, if they had found the body and simply got rid of it, no questions asked or answered. He would have to break out soon, he had his pet to think about of course as well as the final stages of his plan.

The End.

YES! The final battle is set. Lines are being drawn. Animatronics old and new are lining up for battle as the humans huddle in the courtroom, dragging out secrets no one wants to know or remember. With this much law about, will Matt be safe or will he be asked to take the stand. And just what the hell is Afton's end game? You want to know more.

Ten reviews! No less! And you get the final part of the fix it series.


End file.
